Rito de iniciación
by Choco-menta
Summary: [Terminada] Shaoran Li tiene un problema, y es que iniciarse en el sexo no es tan simple. Sobre todo si su objetivo es una chica tan dulce y aniñada como ella. SxS
1. Con amigos así

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y no sé si voy a poner esto en el comienzo de cada capítulo, así que grábenselo en la mente desde ahora… Y, por cierto, Ryuu es otro personaje de CLAMP, perteneciente al manga de RG Veda (creo), aunque yo lo conozca por Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle xD. Espero que disfruten de esta nueva oleada de paranoias… ¡el circo abre sus puertas!

* * *

**

**RITO DE INICIACIÓN**

**El Gran Dilema Adolescente**

**By: **

**ChoCoLaTe-CoN-MeNTa**

_¿Qué harías para conseguir que tus amigos dejen de molestarte por ser virgen a los diecisiete¿Estarías dispuesto a utilizar a alguien para alcanzar tus objetivos¿Y tú, podrías dejarte engañar tan fácilmente por la bonita sonrisa de un chico que no es tu novio… quien, por cierto, nunca se atrevió a tocarte? Shaoran Li tiene un problema, y es que iniciarse en el sexo no es tan simple. Sobre todo si su objetivo es una chica tan dulce y aniñada como ella._

**Capítulo 1**

**«Con amigos así…»**

_**(Shaoran) **_

El maldito despertador no dejaba de sonar, sin importarle cuán pocas ganas tuviera yo de levantarme. Todas las mañanas era igual, con su ruidito desconsiderado taladrándome los oídos. Como siempre, la mujer que vivía en el piso de arriba había empezado a golpear el suelo con el palo de una escoba.

Hastiado, saqué mi brazo de debajo de las mantas —¡se estaba tan bien así de abrigado! — y le propiné un buen golpe que lo hizo enmudecer.

Entonces, todo fue silencio. Maravilloso, dulce, adormecedor silencio en la habitación todavía a oscuras… Un ambiente acogedor que invitaba a mis ojos a cerrarse otra vez, a mi respiración a volverse acompasada, a poner otra vez los pies en mi extraño sueño sobre Frodo Bolsón y su anillo… ¿Freud se habría reído de mí, de saber con lo que estaba soñando antes? Je, probablemente sí, porque incluso yo tenía ganas de reírme…

Di una vuelta en la cama, esperando a Morfeo. Todavía eran las seis, maldición. Y, además, no me apetecía nada ir al instituto… Sin embargo, pronto recordé una cosa: hoy, a primera hora, tenía el examen de Inglés para el que tan poco había estudiado.

Y con «tan poco» me refiero a «nada».

Me levanté gruñendo y maldiciendo mi pereza de el día anterior, que era la culpable de que yo no hubiera tocado el libro ni para mirarlo, y que, en vez de eso, me hubiera impulsado con tantas ganas hacia la cama, hacia la vista perdida en el techo y los oídos entretenidos con la música que salía a borbotones de mi reproductor de mp3.

Cuando fui a la ventana y descorrí un poco las cortinas, pude ver que apenas comenzaba a clarear… Qué putada¿verdad? Digo, hacía pocos meses, durante las vacaciones, yo estaba recién acostándome a esta hora, y en estos momentos me preparaba psicológicamente para estudiar algo a la velocidad de la luz y no cagarla en el examen.

El agua de la ducha estaba helada cuando me metí, pero poco a poco fue volviéndose más cálida; hasta que finalmente casi hervía contra mi piel. Agarré el bote de champú y lo agité, intentando sacarle algo —¿Cuándo había ido por última vez al supermercado? —. Lo poco que exprimí cayó en mi mano y lo aproveché como pude, llenándome el pelo de espuma con un olor agradable pero que yo nunca conseguí identificar… Estaba bien aquel toque de misterio, je.

Al terminar, el espejo quedó completamente empañado, así que tuve que pasar una mano por él para poder encontrarme con mi reflejo. ¡Dios, qué desastre de pelo! Costaba pensar que aquello podía desenmarañarse de alguna manera, la verdad. Era como una masa desordenada de mechones castaños oscuros luchando los unos contra los otros… y todos perdían.

Bah, igual daba.

Me peiné rápidamente, como pude, y salí del baño luego de cepillarme los dientes con aquella pasta asquerosa, pero engañosamente económica. Al volver a mi habitación, rebusqué en mi maletín hasta encontrar el libro de Inglés y la libreta, y me senté en la cama a estudiar. Le eché un último vistazo al reloj y me encontré con que ya eran las seis y veinte… de modo que le metí caña.

Las hojas pasaron, una tras otra, a la velocidad del rayo. Mi cerebro hacía más de lo mismo, trabajando a más no poder e intentando asimilar un montón de conceptos. No era tan difícil… o quizá era la práctica, si tenemos en cuenta que normalmente lo mío era estudiar la víspera del examen, e incluso aquella misma mañana. ¿Y quieren saber lo mejor?: aquel método me funcionaba perfectamente.

Varios minutos después guardé todo de nuevo y desayuné alguna tontería en la cocina: unos apurados cereales con leche —la poca que quedaba— y cinco galletas medio humedecidas que encontré casualmente en la alacena, que pedía llenar sus espacios vacíos con algo de comida. Bueno, estos son los problemas de vivir solo, creo. No tengo a nadie aquí que me prepare el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena, ni que vaya al supermercado, ni que limpie mi apartamento, así que tengo que encargarme yo… Y no es que me guste —no creo que pueda gustarle a nadie una cosa así—, pero es lo que hay, y supongo que ser independiente tiene su precio.

Igual me las arreglo bastante bien, después de todo.

Salí de mi nido en cuanto acabé, y me metí en el ascensor. Saludé con una leve inclinación de cabeza a la mujer que limpiaba las escaleras cuando llegué al piso de abajo y finalmente el frío de la calle me dio la bienvenida al atravesar el portal… ¡Uf!, por suerte el clima ya era casi por completo primaveral, así que el viento helado de Japón desaparecía conforme los días avanzaban.

En Hong Kong, mi ciudad natal, nunca hacía tanto frío como aquí. El clima solía ser cálido, y yo estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que, cuando llegué a este pueblito llamado Tomoeda, casi muero de hipotermia en el primer invierno… Y es que nadie me había advertido sobre comprar muchas, muchas mantas. Pagué mi ignorancia con un buen resfriado que me duró dos semanas, pero supongo que eso, además de joderme especialmente, ayudó a que me volviera algo más fuerte.

Me dejé de pensar en esas chorradas en cuanto vi la puerta del instituto Seijô frente a mí. Las rejas de la entrada ya estaban abiertas, así que empecé a atravesar el campo de cemento que había ante mis ojos. Estaba tan aburrido de aquel paisaje que me entretuve pateando una pelotita de papel durante todo el camino hacia el interior, donde ya me interné en los pasillos, en busca del aula que me correspondía…

Ah, ése sería mi último año, gracias a Dios. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando poder decir eso, y ahora que era mi oportunidad, no dejaba de repetírmelo… De hecho, incluso mis amigos y yo, cuando nos aburríamos, nos íbamos por ahí a celebrarlo con unas cervezas.

—¡Shaoran, por fin llegas! —me saludó alegremente uno de ellos, apenas me divisó—. Creí que ibas a escaquearte del examen de Inglés.

Yo dibujé una sonrisa ladeada.

—Eso sólo lo hago cuando toca Japonés, Yamazaki, ya lo sabes.

Takashi Yamazaki era uno de los chicos con los que yo andaba normalmente. Un buen tipo, la verdad. Siempre parecía estar de buen humor; tanto era así que hasta a mí me hacía creer que sus ojos estaban permanentemente cerrados, como en medio de una larga carcajada, y que los extremos de su boca siempre iban un poco más hacia arriba. Sólo había dos cosas de él que me molestaran especialmente: sus bromas pesadas y el hecho de que fuera más alto que yo, porque siempre se metía conmigo gracias a eso.

Mi amigo se rió y pasó una de sus manos por su pelo, corto y negro como el carbón. Luego, me acompañó dentro del aula, donde únicamente estaba su novia, Chiharu Mihara… Evité pensar que probablemente interrumpía algo entre ellos.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —le pregunté. Normalmente Eriol, Ryuu y Kiyoshi andaban ya por los alrededores a estas horas.

Yamazaki se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, negro como el mío… y como el de todos. Cosas de los uniformes, ya saben.

—Deben estar por llegar —me dijo—. O eso, o están probando la mercancía que K —así era como algunas veces llamábamos a Kiyoshi— le quitó a su hermano el otro día…

—¿«Mercancía»? —Alcé una ceja, intrigado—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Él se rió otra vez. Echó una rápida mirada a Chiharu, que parecía muy entretenida copiando con letra minúscula apuntes en la mesa, seguramente para el examen, y luego se volvió a mí.

—Me refiero a un poco de maría, _pequeño saltamontes_.

—Oh.

Bueno, la verdad, no me extrañaba. K tenía un hermano mayor algo… _vicioso_, y mi amigo aprovechaba para conseguir algunas cosas y repartirlas entre nosotros. Nunca había traído nada demasiado fuerte, y ni falta que hacía. Éramos chicos buenos, después de todo… Y yo me llevaba el premio al más bueno, una vez más. Creo que era el que menos había tocado la marihuana de los cinco.

La marihuana, y otras cosas…

—¡Hey¿Preparados para el suspenso, muchachos?

Reconocí la voz de Eriol al instante, y cuando me giré hacia la puerta lo vi a él y a los demás, todos riendo tontamente por un chiste que yo no me sabía… o porque probablemente sí que se habían fumado algo. Se acercaron a nosotros, y yo arrugué la nariz ante aquella fragancia dulzona mezclada con el olor a tabaco.

—Conque cargando las baterías antes de empezar el día —bromeó Yamazaki.

—No hemos tenido mucho tiempo, igual —informó Ryuu, que se había dejado caer sobre su silla y seguía sonriendo—. El profe de plástica andaba rondando por ahí y tuvimos que salir corriendo antes de que nos viera.

Luego de eso, estuvieron comentando algunas cosas sobre lo mucho que les había costado encender el mechero viejo que había traído Ryuu, o la interesante vista de una pareja dándose el lote a unos metros. Muchos comentarios verdes vinieron a eso, y yo incluso llegué a sonrojarme un poco con alguno, aunque no por eso reí menos que los demás.

Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando, y no tardó mucho en estar rebosante de gente que repasaba en voz alta los verbos irregulares a mi alrededor, o se quejaba por no saberse nada. Siempre solía ser lo mismo, e incluso la escena diaria de los segundos antes de que sonara el timbre también se repitió: Sakura Kinomoto entró corriendo a toda prisa, asombrosamente sin llevarse a nada por delante, y se acomodó en su sitio, que estaba frente al mío. Al girarse un poco para dejar su maletín, su mirada se encontró con la mía y me sonrió brevemente a modo de saludo, para después volver a su posición anterior. Yo la miré mientras ella intentaba recobrar el aliento, y me pregunté si algún día la vería llegar antes que yo.

Lo dudaba mucho.

Tocó el timbre y todos nos sentamos obedientemente, a la espera del profesor calvo que nos daba la clase de Inglés. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse delante de su escritorio y escudriñar nuestros rostros, sospechosamente inocentes.

Seguro que él sabe que no todo es lo que parece.

_**(Sakura) **_

Aquella mañana se me había hecho tarde, para variar, pero es que ayer no había podido evitar quedarme despierta hasta muy avanzada la noche, pensando en el montón de cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Me pasé gran parte de ese tiempo pensando en Yukito y en lo que había pasado… Pero no quiero hablar de esto ahora.

Cuando me levanté, mamá, como siempre, ya tenía el desayuno preparado, y ella misma estaba a punto de irse a trabajar a la agencia. La agencia de modelos, quiero decir. No tuve tiempo de desayunar prácticamente nada, salvo un par de tostadas y medio vaso de jugo de naranja, y después salí corriendo. Me encontré con que Yukito estaba en la avenida, esperándome, pero lo saludé rápidamente y tuve que seguir con mi camino antes de que el examen empezara sin mí.

Aunque tampoco es que sirviera de mucho, porque me salió horrible.

—Ah, Sakura, ahí estabas. Dime¿qué tal el examen?

Alcé la cabeza y me encontré con que Tomoyo estaba de pie a mi lado, mirándome. Su figura se recortaba contra la luz del sol, que le daba de lleno en la espalda, y veía los contornos de su cuerpo con un brillo blanco. El pelo negro y ondulado se agitaba con el viento suavemente, al igual que su falda blanca y tableada, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

—Mal —reconocí, encogiéndome de hombros—. No estudié prácticamente nada, así que no me extraña.

Mi amiga se sentó a mi lado, en la hierba, y luego comenzó a comer de la cajita que tenía en las manos. Pude ver arroz, pimientos y gambas en aquel menú, y a mí me gruñó el estómago ante la simple imagen de un poco de comida. Lo apreté un poco, sonrojada, y Tomoyo se rió.

—Puedes comer de lo mío, si quieres —ofreció.

Yo creo que a mí se me iluminaron los ojos, y le sonreí de forma casi deslumbrante.

—¡Eres la mejor, Tomoyo!

Ella se apartó orgullosamente el pelo del hombro y luego dibujó una sonrisa arrogante. Su mirada amatista se quedó fija en la mía mientras se jactaba.

—Lo sé.

Tomoyo no lo decía en serio, pero yo sabía que aquello podía ser tranquilamente la pura verdad. Desde que la conocía —y la conozco desde muy pequeña—, siempre había sido sobresaliente en todo lo que hacía: los estudios, la música, el dibujo, etcétera. Nunca parecía dársele mal nada, era la hija y la amiga perfecta, y además inteligentísima… De hecho, algunas veces me daba miedo, he de confesar, porque podía ser muy peligroso que pusiera su intelecto en alguna de las cosas raras que se le ocurrían de vez en cuando.

—¿No tienes coro ahora? —le pregunté, recordándolo repentinamente. La verdad era que Tomoyo pasaba muchos recreos ensayando para el coro, donde ella, por supuesto, era la estrella principal desde hacía años. Su voz es increíble.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto que yo desconocía, probablemente a varios metros de nosotras. Quizá hasta en el cielo, extrañamente despejado—. La señorita Kimura me dijo que ya practiqué lo suficiente para el concierto y que me sale perfectamente, así que ahora tengo que ir sólo la mitad de lo que iba antes.

—¿Al final vas a cantar en el festival? —me alegré yo, dejando a medio camino de mi boca la bola de arroz que estaba comiendo—. Creí que, como os avisaron con tan poco tiempo, no ibais a poder.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Al final sí pudimos.

No me extrañaba; con Tomoyo ahí, todo el coro estaba salvado. Después de todo, ella era quien cantaba la mayor parte de las piezas musicales que interpretaban, y su solo era lo que más gustaba al público.

—Entonces, vamos a participar las dos.

—Sí, aunque dudo que tú vayas a bailar lo que yo cante… —bromeó.

Yo sonreí. Siendo animadora del equipo de fútbol de nuestro instituto, no iba a ponerme a interpretar alguno de los bailes tranquilos que podrían combinar con la música y la voz de Tomoyo. Más bien me pasaría todo el rato saltando, girando un bastón y lanzando porras al aire. Y sinceramente, yo lo prefería. Me encantaba estar en el club de animadoras —en realidad, me gustaba tanto que no lo había dejado ninguno de los cursos, y eso que empecé en primero de primaria—.

Yo, al contrario que Tomoyo, era una chica bastante activa. La gimnasia era una de las asignaturas que mejor se me daban, y, de hecho, había sido campeona de atletismo a nivel regional en una ocasión, cuando estaba en quinto. Ahora era jefa del grupo de animadoras, pero no solía participar en campeonatos ni nada de eso, porque me entusiasmaba más entretenerme con coreografías que dando vueltas alrededor de un estadio.

—De todos modos me hace ilusión —rebatí—. Espero que los chicos ganen el partido en esta ocasión, porque el año pasado les dieron una auténtica paliza…

—Estaban lesionados dos de los tres mejores jugadores, así que no me extraña. Tani se había roto una pierna y Eriol la muñeca.

—Y Li no había querido jugar, vaya uno a saber por qué —apunté yo—, así que los nuestros estaban completamente perdidos desde el primer momento, sin dos goleadores y el portero estrella. ¡Sin embargo, en esta ocasión vamos a ganar nosotros!

—Este año no está Tani —me recordó Tomoyo—; se fue a Francia hace meses.

—Pero están Li y Hiiragizawa. —De pronto, recordé algo y miré a mi amiga con ojos pícaros—. Qué pena que no estés en el club de animadoras conmigo —comenté con retintín—, así animabas a tu querido Eriol…

Tomoyo se rió y me dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

—Qué tonta eres —se quejó—. Sabes que entre Eriol y yo no hay nada.

—_¿Nada?_ —me burlé—. ¡Bueno, ahora lo llaman así…!

—Que hayamos bailado juntos el otro día no significa demasiado, Sakura —recriminó divertida—. Lo que pasa es que eres muy anticuada. ¿Qué tal con Yukito?

Me había cambiado de tema bruscamente, y yo interpreté eso como lo que era: no quería hablar de Eriol porque sabía que yo tenía razón… Aunque ciertamente podría haber elegido un tema diferente de conversación. ¡Qué mala puntería!

—Bien, supongo.

—Mmm…

—Me trajo rosas ayer —agregué. Quizá conseguía ablandarla un poco con eso.

—Es un avance —murmuró. Tomoyo había estado con los ojos en aquel punto lejano durante todo el tiempo, pero entonces se giró a mirarme. Ya no sonreía, y parecía debatirse entre hablar y quedarse callada—. Sakura —me dijo suavemente—, yo…

—¡Hola, chicas!

Rompimos el contacto visual al instante, en cuanto oímos la voz de Naoko. La mencionada estaba allí, al igual que Rika y que Chiharu. No me habría molestado la presencia de ninguna de mis amigas en cualquier otro momento, pero sí en ése, justo cuando Tomoyo parecía a punto de decirme algo importante. Y, asombrada, noté que ella también parecía ligeramente incómoda.

—¿Interrumpimos? —Bien, Rika siempre me había parecido mucho más perceptiva que las demás.

—No, no —aseguró Tomoyo—. En realidad, estábamos hablando del festival de la semana que viene. ¿Vais a participar en algo?

—Yo sólo tengo que ocuparme de la redacción y la crítica para el periódico escolar —dijo Naoko—. Rika participa con el buffet, y Chiharu con las porristas.

Se pusieron a hablar sobre los preparativos y algunas otras cosas que no escuché, porque mi mente ya divagaba en los recuerdos del día anterior, y en Yukito Tsukishiro, mi novio.

Llevábamos saliendo varios meses, y la verdad es que yo estaba coladita por él desde el momento en que mi hermano, Touya, me lo presentó. Ellos se conocieron también hace poco, cuando Yukito se mudó a Tomoeda, y se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Yukito comenzó a ir a casa seguido, así que yo lo veía mucho. No tardamos demasiado en volvernos también buenos amigos, y yo tampoco tardé demasiado en sentir otra cosa por él. Sorprendentemente —y digo «sorprendentemente» porque él tiene veinticinco años, y yo apenas diecisiete— él me confesó que sentía lo mismo algún tiempo después, y entonces comenzamos a salir.

Todo iba bien con Yukito cerca. Él era muy dulce y atento, simpático, agradable, alegre, optimista y caballeroso. Me defendía del pesado de mi hermano, me iba a visitar siempre que podía, me llevaba ositos de peluche y ramos de flores de vez en cuando. Íbamos a los festivales, cenábamos en familia —en mi casa o en la suya, con sus abuelos, que también eran personas maravillosas—, me invitaba al cine y paseábamos por el parque los domingos, al atardecer.

Y, además, era muy guapo. Tenía el pelo de un color grisáceo extraño, eso sí, pero no le restaba puntos en absoluto. Sus ojos, parcialmente ocultos tras sus gafas, eran dos cálidas esferas color miel. Aquella sonrisa suya era muy bonita también, y como siempre estaba sonriendo, estaba constantemente siendo favorecido, je, je.

Ciertamente nunca tenía ningún problema con Yukito, y tampoco creía poder tenerlo nunca, salvo por algo que fuera culpa mía, claro. Y no era por nada de eso por lo que estaba inquieta, no…

Pero es que ayer, antes de irse, me pareció que había tenido un problema con mi hermano, a juzgar por la cara de tristeza del primero y de enfado del segundo. Me había encontrado con Yukito sentado en el sofá de la sala al llegar del instituto, y con Touya en la cocina cuando fui a buscar unas galletas. Ninguno de los dos me había dicho demasiado cuando pregunté si estaban bien, y rápidamente habían cambiado de tema. Después de eso, mi novio se limitó a charlar sobre cosas sin importancia y yo le seguí la corriente, aunque en mi fuero interno continuara preocupada.

Yo sabía que mi hermano era un celoso de primera, así que mi primera sospecha, y la que se mantenía hasta el momento, era la de si se había peleado con Yukito por algo que tuviera que ver con eso… En cuyo caso debería intervenir yo y hablar con él para asegurarle que Yukito nunca me había puesto una mano encima, en lo que llevábamos saliendo, y no pretendía hacerlo, tan respetuoso como era, hasta que yo estuviera bien preparada… Y yo no tenía ninguna prisa.

Quizá, si hablaba con Touya sobre el tema…

—¿Vendrás, Sakura?

La voz de Tomoyo me sacó de mis pensamientos, y cuando me giré a donde antes estaban Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y ella, me encontré con que las tres primeras se habían esfumado.

—¿Eh?

El timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases sonó en ese momento, y Tomoyo se levantó. Yo la imité, y ambas nos quitamos los restos de pasto y tierra de la falda rápidamente antes de empezar a caminar hacia el interior del instituto.

—Que el sábado vamos a salir todas —me dijo—. ¿Te apuntas?

Asentí ausentemente con la cabeza, todavía pensando en el tema de Yukito. Hablaría con Touya esa misma tarde, si lo encontraba en casa.

_**(Shaoran) **_

No había venido el profesor de Educación Física, así que estábamos sentados en la hierba del patio viendo cómo ensayaban las animadoras. En ese mismo momento hacían malabarismos con un bastón, que giraba como la hélice de un helicóptero en sus manos.

—Pues eso —decía Yamazaki, a mi lado—. Como no estaban mis padres, tuve todo el fin de semana la casa para mí solo… Así que invité a Chiharu y… —Risotadas generales—. Bueno, creo que no tengo que explicar con detalles por qué no salí en todo el fin de semana¿cierto?

—Fiuuu —silbó Kiyoshi—, me parece bien. Yo no me como un rosco desde hace una semana… A ver qué pasa el sábado por la noche.

—A ver si el sábado pillamos todos. —La sonrisa de Eriol era casi macabra, vista desde aquí, y los ojos le brillaban con una luz extraña. Me recordó al Grinch—. Tengo entendido que mi Tomoyo también va, así que probaré suerte.

—Y yo a ver si repito con Midori —murmuró Ryuu.

—¡Buf, esa Midori está fatal!

Me sentía extraño, desplazado y desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo Yamazaki corría maratones sexuales?, me pregunté, sorprendido. ¿Y en qué momento me había quedado yo fuera de esa onda expansiva que los había atrapado a todos…?

—¿Y tú qué —me preguntó Eriol—, no dices nada? —Su sonrisa contagiosa se extendió por los rostros de todos los presentes… salvo por el mío, claro—. Oh, olvidaba que estás demasiado empeñado en eso del celibato como para fijarte en las chicas que te rodean.

Me sonrojé. Bueno, no es que yo tuviera complejo de fanático religioso ni nada por el estilo, pero lo cierto era que sí llevaba una vida muy poco «pecaminosa», en cuanto a ese tema. El sexo… A mis diecisiete años, seguía siendo un terreno inexplorado para mí, y creo que lo máximo que he visto —en vivo— del cuerpo de una mujer, es lo que cualquiera puede ver en una playa.

Hummm…

—Déjame en paz —mascullé—. No me interesa.

—¿No te interesan las chicas? —Fingía asombro—. Entonces, somos dos…

Eriol se me echó encima como una maricona y yo luchaba por zafarme de sus abrazos. Llegó a darme un beso en la mejilla, y entonces conseguí darle un empujón. Todos los demás rieron, incluso él, y luego Ryuu también empezó a molestarme.

—En serio, Shaoran —me dijo—¿qué es lo que te pasa¿No eres hombre o es por algo en especial¿Tienes un trauma infantil¿Te violó tu tortuga a los cinco años?

Obviamente, _no_ era por ninguna de esas cosas… No sé, no me interesaba demasiado. Quizá podría estar más metido en un problema matemático difícilmente vadeable, o en las páginas de un libro de Historia, que en lo que me sugería una tipa bailando alrededor de un caño. Y no niego los instintos, no, no, no, pero solía poder controlarme porque ni siquiera lo buscaba. La juventud y las hormonas eran cosa complicada, pero yo me consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra ello, y todavía tenía un mínimo de dignidad como para no andar mendigando nada a nade. Mucho menos afecto.

Además, yo ni siquiera era cariñoso con la gente. ¿Cómo podía esperar cualquiera que yo estuviera con una chica? Las chicas siempre están encima de sus queriditos, dándoles besos y esas cosas, o abrazándolos como si pensaran que se fueran a escapar —y quizá fuera cierto, je—, y a mí ese tipo de cosas nunca me habían gustado. Verlo en los demás me provocaba incomodidad y la necesidad de mirar a otra parte, y ni hablar de que se me pegaran como sanguijuelas a mí… ¡Qué molesto sería!

—No me interesa tener a una tipa colgando del cuello las veinticuatro horas del día —contesté, probablemente de mal humor.

—Misógino —oí que susurraba K.

—Eso lo dices porque no lo has probado —aseguró Yamazaki, divertidísimo—. En cuanto sepas en lo que consiste aquello a lo que te niegas con tanta fuerza, hermano, no vas a poder dejarlo. Es realmente _joroschó_.

—_Joroschó_… —repetí. Últimamente se notaba que habíamos tenido que leer _La naranja mecánica_ para Filosofía.

—_Joroschó_ o no —intervino Eriol—, está decidido. Nos obligas a actuar, Shaoran.

Yo alcé una ceja, arrogante e incrédulo.

—¿Y qué se supone que van a hacer mis _drugos _exactamente?

La sonrisa de Eriol se amplió, y vi aquella mirada macabra y brillante que tenía a veces aparecer paulatinamente en sus ojos azules. Golpeó un puño contra el suelo y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.

—¡Vamos a iniciarte en el arte del _lubilubeo_!

Me quedé quieto, repasando mentalmente el diccionario que venía al final de _La naranja mecánica_… Y recordé lo que significaba esa palabra.

—¿Y vas a ser tú quien me enseñe a follar? —me carcajeé.

—Oh, no, hermano. Lo que haremos —dijo— será darte unas normas para el cortejo, darte algunas charlitas sobre lo que debes hacer cuando llegue el momento y cosas así… Y, por supuesto, te ayudaremos a elegir la víctima.

La palabra «víctima» no me gustó en aquel contexto. Es decir, yo consideraba a las chicas bastante insoportables, pero no tenía pensado hacerle daño a ninguna. Bueno, quitando el hecho de que ya ni siquiera quería acercarme para hacerle _nada_ a ninguna…

—Mira, es mi problema si… —empecé, pero tres golpes pesados de la mano de Eriol en mi espalda me interrumpieron.

—Algún día tendrás que estrenarte, Shaoran, así que igual da si es ahora o después… Pero te aseguro que, cuanto antes, mejor. Ya verás que te gustará, al igual que a cualquier persona en este mundo.

—Y aquí estamos nosotros para ayudarte —dijo Kiyoshi—, como buenos amigos que somos.

—No pierdes nada, pero ganarás mucho —insistió Yamazaki.

—Haznos caso, Shaoran, sabemos lo que te decimos.

Yo suspiré, pensando. Tenía casi dieciocho años, no era decididamente feo y vivía solo. En cuanto a eso, no habría ningún problema, y hasta podría decirse que resultaría muy fácil encontrar a una chica para… estrenarme. Y quizá mis amigos tenían razón y no perdería nada, después de todo… Y hasta —quién sabe— podía acabar gustándome.

O, según ellos, _seguro_ acabaría gustándome.

¿Tan bien estaría?

Admito que me había entrado curiosidad, más que antes, al menos. Y probablemente fue esa misma curiosidad la que me impulsó a decir, antes de que mi mente me hiciera dar un paso atrás:

—De acuerdo.

Mis tres amigos hicieron como que brindaban en ese momento, y Yamazaki me enterró el puño en la cabeza y lo giró, como si intentara sacarme fuego. Yo conseguí apartarlo después de un rato, adolorido.

—¿Y quién será la víctima? —Los ojos verdes de Ryuu relampagueaban con entusiasmo—. Hay bastante en donde elegir.

—Buscaremos una presa fácil —dijo K—, para ir abriendo boca. Una chica guapa pero sin demasiadas aspiraciones, así no pondrá peros y podrás ligártela enseguida…

—Sí, sí. —Eriol tenía una mano en el mentón y los ojos cerrados mientras asentía repetidamente con la cabeza, todo como si estuviera muy concentrado—. Seguro que una chica demasiado experta va a atemorizarte, con lo… huraño que nos saliste, así que lo mejor será buscar una chica algo más ingenua, y bien dispuesta a caer redondita a tus pies a la primera. Sí, sí, sí…

Recosté mi espalda contra el tronco del árbol que tenía detrás y miré el cielo. ¿Habría hecho bien en meterme en eso? La curiosidad mató al gato, me recordé al instante, y una sensación de inseguridad o molestia, no sabía muy bien cuál exactamente, empezó a carcomerme al oír a mis amigos hablar sobre sus planes, que eran muchos… Que Dios me ayudara, porque de seguro se les ocurrirían muchas locuras.

Segundos después, estaban hablando sobre las posibles presas.

—Aya no puede ser, porque tiene un novio de dos metros y que dobla en masa a cualquiera de nosotros —decía Ryuu.

—Ni Tomoyo.

—Ya sabemos que Tomoyo no, Eriol. ¿Qué tal Nanako?

—Pfff, no queremos que sea una luz, pero tampoco tan idiota.

—¿Kogane?

—Creo que está en las mismas condiciones que Shaoran. Queremos que sea inocente, pero tampoco tanto… Además, a las chicas les duele la primera vez, y arruinaría la noche, porque ni ella ni Shaoran sabrían qué hacer.

¿A las chicas les dolía? Eso tenía que ser una putada… No pensaba aceptar a una víctima virgen, me dije. Podía tener mucha curiosidad, pero tener que aguantar a una tonta llorando era algo que no me había gustado nunca.

—¡Rika, entonces!

—Bah, esa lleva enamorada del profesor Terada desde hace años. Imposible, imposible, no va a ceder.

—¿Y Hikaru?

—Se hace la difícil. Yo nunca conseguí nada con ella. Además, creo que tiene novio…

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio, y luego los tres suspiraron a la vez. Yo sonreí. La búsqueda parecía ser infructuosa, al fin y al cabo, así que quizá podría librarme de sus acosos durante un tiempo… Lo suficiente como para tomar un tren e irme a…

—¡Lo tengo! —saltó Eriol, de repente—. ¡Sakura Kinomoto!

Todos lo miramos con extrañeza, aunque creo que yo fui el más desconcertado de todos.

¿Sakura Kinomoto¿La que se dormía en la clase de matemáticas y se golpeaba con el bastoncito de porrista en la cabeza algunas veces?

—Pero ella tiene novio —apuntó Ryuu. Eriol no pareció intimidarse, ni cambiar de opinión, sino todo lo contrario.

—Su novio debe tener como treinta años, así que no hay problema. Si se pusiera difícil, Shaoran podría vencer al vejestorio sin problemas. —Nadie dijo nada, considerando la idea, y Eriol prosiguió—. Sakura es perfecta para esto. Tiene un novio mayor que ella, así que no creo que le deje andar haciéndose la desentendida, pero no deja de ser una chica bastante dulce y aniñada… No está en los extremos, así que es completamente perfecta. Sí, sí, sí…

Yo miré al grupo de porristas, que seguía ensayando, esperando ver a Kinomoto por algún sitio. Y, en efecto, allí estaba. Estaba muy entretenida dirigiendo a sus compañeras, por eso de que era la líder de las chicas de las porras y los uniformes de colores chillones, y no notó que yo la miraba en ningún momento. No era raro, después de todo, porque yo estaba bastante lejos, y, además, nunca había demostrado interés alguno en ella ni en mirarla.

Y como tampoco ahora lo tenía, volví a ver a Eriol.

—¿No hay alguna alternativa mejor? —le pregunté.

—Créeme; Sakura Kinomoto es perfecta para el caso.

Yo, la verdad, no tenía ni idea, así que me encogí de hombros y lo acepté. Si Eriol opinaba aquello, siendo más experimentado que yo, probablemente debería fiarme de su criterio. Bien, si tenía que ser con ella, sería con ella. Lo haría, lo probaría, sabría qué se siente y después ya habría pasado y no tendría que soportar burlas, chistecitos o cualquier cosa de ésas… Y quizá me acababa gustando; no tenía que olvidar eso. Además, Kinomoto tampoco estaba mal, para nada… Aunque yo no me anduviera fijando en si lo estaba o no lo estaba, claro.

Claro, claro, claro.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Bueno, por si alguno de ustedes no vio nunca "El rey león", tendré que ser yo quien les diga eso del ciclo de la vida… xD. A lo que voy es a que acabé con "Convivencia agitada", pero no me dejo de joder y subo otra historia :D Esta vez un poco más subidita de tono, advierto… aunque de momento no se note tanto (si es que el título y la temática no son pistas suficientes). Como ven, el estilo de narración cambia un poco (va por PVO, es decir, puntos de vista de los personajes), y quizá eso implique la posibilidad de poner más palabrotas y expresiones bonitas, pero espero no herir sensibilidades (vaya, si hay cosas peores, chicos, no se me asusten). Obviamente, esto es principalmente un Sakura x Shaoran (sigo fiel a mi vicio), pero habrá más parejas en medio, que ya irán viendo.

¿Qué les pareció el comienzo? Espero que no quieran matar a Sakura por estar de novia con Yukito, ni a Shaoran por insensible. Cosas de adolescentes desesperados, ya se sabe… nosotros, que somos adolescentes (al menos la mayoría), lo entendemos bien xD. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir Tomoyo¿Y qué onda con Eriol? Creo que no sólo a Sakura le parece que ahí hay gato encerrado. A ver cómo resultan las cosas, y a ver si resulta tan fácil eso de iniciarse en el sexo con una chica tan dulce. Jejeje, ya verán si es dulce en el capítulo que viene, y cómo le sienta eso a Shaoran.

En cuanto al vocabulario (ya se me olvidaba), hay palabras que a muchos no les van a sonar de nada, porque pertenecen a una novela muy interesante llamada "La naranja mecánica", como bien dijo Shaoran, escrita por Anthony Burguess. "Joroschó" significa algo así como "bueno" o "bien", "drugo" significa "amigo" y "lubilubeo" significa "hacer el amor" y todas sus variantes. De todas formas, no se asusten, no voy a meter más palabritas que ésas xD. La razón por la cual meto ese libro en el fic es porque va mucho con el tema de la juventud y los cambios en la adolescencia, los grupitos, etc.

Ya saben, intentaré actualizar cada fin de semana, y no se preocupen porque deje de la historia en el aire, que no va a pasar (creo que me quedan cinco capítulos, más o menos, para acabarla).

Saludos a todos… ¡y dejen reviews, por fa!


	2. Empieza el juego

**Rito de iniciación**

**Capítulo 2**

**«****Empieza el juego****» **

_**(Shaoran) **_

—Bueno —me dijo Eriol, casi obligándome a ponerme de pie—, ahora ve y ataca, tigre. Mira, recién acaba de ensayar, así que llévale esta toalla y esta botellita de agua para que se refresque.

Yo miré las dos cosas que me ofrecía, y reconocí la toalla pequeña que había en mi mochila para después del entrenamiento y el agua que acababa de comprarme y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de tocar. Me dije a mí mismo que no valía la pena hacer ningún comentario acerca de lo mucho que me molestaba que Eriol anduviera escarbando entre mis cosas y pregunté, con tono aburrido:

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer luego?

—Puedes intentar ir directo al grano —me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y tan sonriente como siempre—, o ir cortejándola poco a poco, tomándote tu tiempo. Ya sabes, rápido y furioso o lento pero bien degustado.

La forma en la que Eriol hablaba me daba algo de miedo, pero, decidido a pasar el mal trago lo antes posible, opté por la primera opción. Iría «directo al grano», como había dicho mi amigo, aunque no supiera exactamente en qué consistía eso. ¿Querían que le plantara un morreo nada más verla, o algo así? Mmm… Bah, tendría que improvisar.

—Buena suerte, Shaoran —me gritó Ryuu, cuando yo ya me alejaba—. ¡Enséñale de lo que estás hecho!

—¡Sin piedad, tío!

—¡Sácale todo el aire de los pulmones y ya verás cómo cae redonda!

Por la falta de aire, pensé yo… pero no me entretuve demasiado. Apenas localicé a Sakura Kinomoto alejándose de sus amigas para ir a donde estaban las piletas con los grifos, avancé hacia ella a paso raudo, mientras agradecía el hecho de no ver que tuviera ninguna toalla alrededor, ni ninguna botellita con agua fresca tampoco. Abrió uno de los grifos y se mojó la cara y el pelo castaño, y yo aproveché ese momento para colocarme justo a su lado.

No notó mi presencia hasta que volvió a incorporarse un poco, y entonces dio un pequeño brinquito de asombro.

—¡Li! —jadeó—. ¡Dios, qué susto me has dado!

—Lo siento. —Le sonreí, y ella alzó una ceja, incrédula. No me extrañaba; yo nunca había ido a decirle nada, salvo algún saludo de vez en cuando, y mucho menos le había sonreído de aquella forma. Sin embargo, me dije que todo era por una buena causa…, o algo así, y eso me dio fuerzas para continuar—. No pretendía asustarte, pero es que vi que te estabas empapando el uniforme y que no traías toalla ni nada, y como yo no tuve clase hoy, no necesito la mía…

Extendí la mano con la tela rectangular y rugosa en color blanco y Sakura la tomó, aunque obviamente desconcertada. Sin dejar de mirarme hasta que cubrió sus ojos también con la toalla, se secó el rostro y el pelo rápidamente. Me la devolvió pocos segundos después, como si temiera tener una bomba de tiempo entre las manos, y yo no dejaba de sonreír, interpretando mi papel de chico seguro y con experiencia…

Dios.

—Gracias —murmuró—, eres muy amable.

No quise desmentir eso, así que busqué en mi cerebro alguna ayuda, que me llegó en el recordatorio de que mi otra mano sostenía una botellita llena de agua. Se la ofrecí también, y la cara de Kinomoto fue todavía más graciosa.

—¿Quieres? No la he tocado, puedes estar tranquila.

—Li¿por qué…?

—¿Quieres o no? Esa agua de ahí tiene cloro; no puedes beberla.

Sus ojos verdes seguían mirándome con dudas, pero también aceptó la botella con agua y bebió de ella, aunque no demasiado. Luego, en algún momento pareció relajarse y cuando despegó la botella de sus labios dibujó una sonrisita alegre que yo conocía bien, pues la veía todos los días delante de mis ojos.

Porque no era que yo la estuviera observando constantemente, ni que me importara, pero la conocía, al menos de vista, desde hacía bastante. Y aunque sólo habláramos muy de vez en cuando por culpa de alguna página mal escuchada, el resultado de algún ejercicio o alguna competición en Educación Física —solía ser mi rival en atletismo, y admito que es _muy_ buena—, sus gestos me resultaban conocidos, claro.

—Muchas gracias —me dijo de nuevo—, la verdad es que tenía bastante sed y olvidé el dinero en casa porque sino llegaría tarde… —Se sonrojó—. Bueno, _más_ tarde que de costumbre.

—¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde? —curioseé—. Algunas veces me lo pregunto.

Sakura se estaba relajando, lo cual era bueno para mí en esos momentos, y, mientras, yo pensaba en alguna forma de ir «directo al grano»… La verdad es que no se me ocurría ninguna.

—Me quedo dormida —confesó—. Siempre se me pegan las sábanas, así que después tengo que venir en una auténtica carrera hasta aquí.

—Ya veo… —Yo me apoyé en la pileta y me incliné sobre ella para quitarle la botellita de agua… y para acercarme, claro está. Kinomoto no se inquietó y seguía sonriendo con calma. No parecía haber captado mis intentos de acercamiento—. ¿Me dejas beber un poco? —le pregunté, sonriéndole como había visto hacer a Eriol muchas veces con las chicas cuando quería conseguir algo. En realidad, estaba intentando imitar un poco lo que él hacía para ligar, porque era el ejemplo de Don Juan más cercano que tenía.

—Pero si el agua es tuya —se rió. Tampoco había parecido sentir nada con esa sonrisa… ¿por qué no se reía de forma estúpida, como hacen otras¿Por qué no le temblaban las piernas, se desmayaba o algo así? Mierda. ¡Yo no soy feo, lo juro!

Di un sorbo breve, apenas tragando un poco del h2o que no me apetecía en esos momentos, y volví a inclinarme un poco más cerca de ella, fingiendo dejar la botella a un lado.

—Bueno —suspiré, y eché un vistazo en derredor—¿has visto qué buen día hace?

Ella me miró como volviendo a la realidad. Tomé nota: nunca hagas una pregunta de circunstancias si estás intentando ligar disimuladamente… porque ella, aunque sea lenta como una Sakura Kinomoto, se dará cuenta de que algo extraño está ocurriendo, y ¡oh!, quizá se espante… Como parecía estar pasando exactamente ahora.

—Li, no quiero ser pesada ni maleducada, pero… ¿quieres algo en especial?

Miré fijamente sus labios rosados, que no tenían brillo ni nada.

—Sí —dije.

—¿Y qué es?

Yo alcé la vista para mirarla a los ojos, y descubrí que me miraba con sincera curiosidad. No había entendido la indirecta tan directa de mirarle la boca, así que tendría que ir «directo al grano», y quizá ahora sí entendía exactamente cómo se aplicaba eso a mi caso con Sakura.

Intenté una mirada y sonrisa pícaras, y no sé si me habrán salido, pero no me preocupé demasiado por ello, sino que me acerqué más a Sakura. Ella retrocedió un paso. Yo le agarré la muñeca, intentando ignorar el hecho de que nunca me había gustado el contacto humano tan directo… Aunque éste no me resultara tan desagradable, asombrosamente.

—¿Por qué huyes? —le pregunté suavemente—. ¿No me pediste saber qué es lo que quiero de ti?

—Yo… —Parecía nerviosa, por fin—. ¿Por qué te estás portando tan raro, Li? Tú nunca eres así…

Me acerqué todavía más, y mi mano libre pasó por su cintura para evitar que se escapara. Sakura no pudo retroceder los pasos que seguramente querría, pero apartó su rostro de mí tanto como le permitió su espalda. Yo volví a acercarme… y ella ya no podía alejarse más.

—Es que tú no lo sabes —susurré—, porque nunca te lo he dicho, pero… me gustas muchísimo, Sakura Kinomoto.

Vi que sus ojos verdes se abrían de par en par con asombro, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, pegué mi boca a la de ella con fuerza, luchando por vencer su resistencia. Piel con piel.

Sus labios eran un colchón de suave tibieza bastante agradable, aunque no se me pasara mucho más que eso por la cabeza. Es decir, no era demasiado impresionante aquella sensación… pero me consolaba saber que no me estaba dando asco tampoco. Sakura se quedó petrificada los primeros cinco segundos, así que yo empecé a intentar que abriera un poco la boca, invadido por la curiosidad y preguntándome si las cosas mejorarían…

Pero entonces pareció despertar, y me dio un empujón con tanta fuerza que casi me caigo sentado al suelo. Lo que consiguió fue separarme de ella, y en cuanto lo hizo, me cruzó la cara con un bofetón¡plaf!

—¡No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, Shaoran Li! —me gritó. La voz le temblaba y tenía las mejillas como dos manzanas rojas—. ¡No te acerques a mí!

Yo me llevé la mano a la mejilla izquierda, donde sentía el calor del golpe, y miré a Sakura marcharse a grandes zancadas por el patio, hasta desaparecer tras una de las esquinas del instituto…

Me quedé quieto. Quieto y mudo, en mi sitio, sin moverme ni un ápice. Tampoco despegué mis ojos de aquel lugar por donde se había ido mi víctima, ardiendo en furia al igual que a mí me ardía el lado maltratado de la cara.

Esa chica… ¿qué había hecho?

—¡Vaya con la dulce Sakura, qué mano tan dura!

Reconocí la voz de Yamazaki a mi lado y me giré. No sólo estaba él, sino también Kiyoshi, Eriol y Ryuu… Todos sonreían, probablemente aguantando la risa.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños.

¡Vaya espectáculo había dado!

—Será mejor elegir una víctima algo más dócil, digo yo —sugirió Ryuu—, o te va a quedar la cara llena de cicatrices si sigues intentando cortejar a Sakura.

—No —mascullé.

Sakura Kinomoto, esa niña estúpida que ni siquiera podría definir un polígono, me había rechazado.

¡Me había rechazado _a mí!_

—¿No? —repitió Eriol—. ¿Qué se supone que quieres…?

Yo miré a mi amigo con furia, y los demás se asombraron un poco. Sentía mi mandíbula tensa, incapaz de aflojarla, y tenía ganas de matar a alguien, lo juro. ¡Estaba _muy_ cabreado, sinceramente¿Quién se creía ella para haberme pegado¿De verdad pensaba estar en condiciones de _ponerme_ _condiciones_ a mí? _¡¿A mí?!_

—¡No voy a elegir a otra jodida víctima! —clamé, casi frenético—. ¡Si la elegida fue esa niñata estúpida de Kinomoto, voy a conseguirla a _ella_¡Estáis locos si pensáis que esa monada va a poder ganarme a mí en algo¡No se lo voy a permitir, antes va a tener que pasar por encima de mi cadáver! —Tomé aire. Quizá _sí_ estaba frenético—. ¡Va a ser mía, y no voy a parar hasta tenerla!

—Uoh, macho, menudo discurso —jadeó Ryuu.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—¡Porque me da la gana, y punto!

—Por eso, o porque eres el ser más orgulloso sobre la faz de la Tierra —apuntó Eriol, ya sonriendo otra vez. Se giró a los demás, que estaban boquiabiertos, y les habló tranquilamente—: Se ha encaprichado con ella porque lo rechazó, _drugos_. Quiere vengarse, y no va a cambiar de objetivo porque no va a permitirle a Sakura darse el lujo de rechazarlo a él, Shaoran Li, que quedó rebajado al nivel de una hormiguita roja, pequeñita, humillada y con una marca de bofetón en la cara luego de intentar ligarse por primera vez a una chica. ¿A que es bochornoso?

Yo empecé a caminar, porque no estaba dispuesto a escuchar las burlas de Eriol. Sin embargo, todos me siguieron y sus teorías sobre mi psicología continuaron llegando a mis oídos igualmente.

Mientras tanto, lo único que yo tenía en mente era que Sakura Kinomoto sería mía, costara lo que costara.

_**(Sakura) **_

Las luces del baño se habían apagado en cuanto entré, como a veces ocurría cuando estaba nerviosa, y sabía que no volverían a encenderse hasta que yo me marchara por donde había venido.

Sentía la cara roja, muy roja y caliente, desde hacía más o menos cinco minutos. Me había sentado en los lavatorios del baño de chicas, donde Shaoran Li no podría entrar a hacerme nada, y estaba esperando a que se me bajaran un poco los colores y mi pulso volviera a la normalidad.

Estaba avergonzada. Avergonzada y furiosa, y no sabía cómo hacer que se me pasara aquella sensación de hormigueo en los labios. Todavía podía sentir a Li contra mí si cerraba los ojos, porque su calor había quedado como impregnado en mi ropa, y aquello me llenaba de rabia.

¿Quién se había creído que era para hacer eso? Sabía que debí haber seguido desconfiando de él, como en el primer momento, y alejarme de allí, pero yo a veces era tan boba que me fiaba de cualquiera y después pasaban las cosas que pasaban… Aunque nunca me habían robado un beso de aquella forma tan extraña, tan… electrizante.

Bueno, en realidad nunca me habían robado un beso, a secas.

Pero ¿cómo había sido tan tonta? Debería haber esperado algo como eso desde el primer momento, porque Li nunca se había portado de esa manera tan interesada conmigo —de hecho, casi ni me hablaba—, pero ¡no! Sakura tiene que confiar en todo el mundo porque la gente es buena y no todos tienen malas intenciones. Si Shaoran Li era tan extremadamente serio y calladito en clases, se pasaba los recreos con sus amigos y nunca lo había visto cerca de una chica, eso significaba, sin duda alguna, que Shaoran Li era total y absolutamente asexuado y yo no corría ningún peligro aunque estuviera acercándoseme cada vez más¿verdad?

Tonta, tonta Sakura.

Oh, pero él se había merecido ese golpe. Si yo era tonta, él lo era más, porque confiaba en que no iba a saber defenderme. Nuevamente¿quién se creía que era? Porque no era como para ir robándole besos a cualquiera porque un día se le antojara… Y Shaoran Li no estaba enamorado de mí ni nada de eso, como para que yo le permitiera robarme un beso, aunque fuera por caridad¿no? Aunque hubiera dicho eso, yo estaba en mi derecho de ponerlo en su sitio…

Me miré la mano, cuya palma estaba roja.

¿Y si él había hablado en serio, y pensó que yo…?

Meneé la cabeza.

Por favor, que alguien me golpee. Yo debería haber hecho un curso para ser idiota, y además lo había sacado con notas altísimas. ¿Cómo se me ocurría volver a fiarme de él, sin conocerlo, y después de eso? Podría haberme preguntado antes de actuar, o yo qué sé, pero cualquier cosa antes de hacer lo que hizo, desde luego…

Oí que sonaba el timbre y entonces recordé que era última hora y debía ir a buscar mi maletín a la clase… Mierda.

Me asomé con mucho cuidado por la puerta del baño, y busqué en los pasillos con la mirada algún indicio de que Shaoran Li anduviera por los alrededores. No vi nada que me llamase la atención, así que anduve rápidamente hasta mi aula y luego me dirigí a mi mesa, en donde había dejado mis cosas. Guardé todo rapidísimo y salí de allí con el mismo paso de histérica perseguida. No quería toparme con Li en ningún momento, por miedo a quién sabe qué, y tuve la bendita suerte de tener el camino completamente libre de su presencia, del instituto hacia mi casa.

Aunque lo curioso —y sospechoso— era que tampoco había visto a Tomoyo por ninguna parte. Mmm…

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me asomé con la misma cautela de minutos atrás, sintiéndome estúpida instantes después. ¡Era como si ahora también temiera que Shaoran pudiera estar en mi casa!

—¿Mamá? —llamé—. ¿Touya?

No contestó nadie, así que supuse que tendrían cosas que hacer. Dejé el maletín en la entrada, me quité las deportivas y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha, cosa que, con todo el lío ése, no había ni podido probar. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y tiré mi ropa por todo el baño, sin importarme que se mojara. Me metí bajo la lluvia y las gotas golpeándome la piel hicieron que se me relajaran los músculos.

Justo lo que necesitaba, un poco de relax…

Y como no había nadie en casa, me puse a cantar. Dudaba que la canción original de Cher sonara como lo que salía de mi boca, pero me daba igual que perdiera completamente el ritmo, o estuviera desafinada, porque lo único que me importaba era desahogarme, aunque fuera con «gritos musicales». Shaoran Li no existía en mi ducha, ni tampoco el paso de la coreografía que no acababa de salir… Sólo yo, el agua, el jabón y el champú durante quince minutos.

Cuando los dedos comenzaron a arrugarse, decidí que lo mejor sería salir, así que corté el paso del agua y salí de la ducha. Me di cuenta de que no había traído ropa para cambiarme al baño, así que me puse la única toalla que había a mano: una no demasiado grande que estaba junto al lavatorio y que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir lo suficiente, sin que me moviera demasiado. Pero igual daba, total estaba sola en casa y hasta podría pasearme completamente desnuda si me daba la gana.

Sonreí y salí del baño. Me quité la toalla y dejé a la naturaleza ser.

—¡Libertad! —grité, y corrí a encender el estéreo. Puse la música a todo volumen, y casualmente sonaba _No Doubt_ en la radio. Agarré una linterna que había sobre el mueble junto al televisor y se convirtió en mi micrófono improvisado—. _Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining, don't tell me cause it hurts…_

Y allí estaba yo, desnuda en medio del salón de mi casa, bailando y cantando con la radio a todo volumen y con la pequeña toalla al hombro para que no me molestara. Afortunadamente las cortinas cubrían las ventanas, de modo que nadie podría ver hacia el interior de la casa. Me sentía libre… y desnuda. Pero bueno, lo que importaba era la libertad, y la estaba saboreando con insensatez propia de una adolescente.

Y, hey, yo soy una adolescente, así que estoy en mi derecho.

—_Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, I don't need your reasons, don't tell me cause it…_

El timbre sonó, interrumpiéndome, y yo me quedé un rato simplemente de pie. Quieta, sin saber en qué mundo estaba. ¿Cuándo me habían bajado del escenario y en dónde estaba todo mi público¡Y por qué ya no me sentía como Gwen Stefani!

La persona al otro lado de la puerta insistió, y entonces me di cuenta de que lo más sensato sería ir a ver quién era. Corrí hasta el recibidor y me enrosqué la diminuta toalla alrededor del cuerpo antes de abrir en pelotas… porque había estado a punto de hacerlo, con eso de mi despiste crónico. Gracias a Dios que a veces me acordaba de algunas cosas.

Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con aquel rostro tan familiar. El cabello grisáceo brillaba con el sol, al igual que sus ojos color miel tras las gafas. Tenía una sonrisa tranquila, como siempre, y me miraba a la cara.

—¡Yukito! —chillé, y me lancé sobre él para darle un gran abrazo.

Pero no conté con que la toalla tenía voluntad propia, y pronto noté que se deslizaba por mi espalda lentamente… hasta caer en el suelo con un suave «flap». Me sonrojé furiosamente y me apreté más contra el cuerpo de Yukito, intentando cubrirme con él, como último recurso.

—¡No mires! —supliqué, aunque sabía que él no haría tal cosa sin necesidad de que yo le advirtiera nada—. Ay, soy una imbécil…

Él se rió y luego me empujó hacia dentro del recibidor, siempre con la vista fija en el interior de la casa. Cerró la puerta con una de sus manos, y luego me dijo:

—Me daré la vuelta y tú te pondrás la toalla¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —murmuré. ¡Sentía que mi cara iba a explotar!

Me soltó suavemente, sin bajar la mirada ni una sola vez, y luego se giró para quedar mirando a la puerta. Yo rápidamente me agache, levanté la toalla del suelo y me la puse, cubriendo todo lo que podía con ella. Al acabar, le toqué el hombro para indicarle que ya podía volver a girarse y así lo hizo. Se estaba riendo sin poder evitarlo, y yo me sentí todavía más abochornada que antes, si es que eso era posible.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías así por la casa, Sakura? —me preguntó de buen humor.

—Experimentaba con la libertad —aseguré, mirándolo valientemente—. No te atrevas a reírte de algo tan… vergonzoso.

Mi novio dejó de reír y se inclinó hacia mí para darme un beso en la frente. Luego sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban y cerré los ojos, encantada. Yukito era realmente el mejor chico que podía haber en todo el Planeta.

—Eres tan tierna como un cachorrito desamparado —me dijo, haciéndome reír y al mismo tiempo enfadar un poco.

Sin embargo, estaba más contenta que otra cosa, así que alcé el rostro para encontrarme con su mirada cálida y me quedé prendada de ella. Poco a poco sentí que la boca de Yukito se acercaba a la mía, hasta finalmente entrar en contacto. Su beso era pausado, tibio y lleno de afecto. Y no sabía al beso que me había dado el imbécil de Li en el instituto, no… Era diferente. Ni mejor ni peor, diferente, simplemente. Como si faltara esa electricidad que noté cuando Shaoran me había besado —a la fuerza—, que me había enfurecido aquella tarde porque no se iba. Sin embargo, la electricidad, por muy fuerte que hubiera podido ser, no conseguía levantarme los pies del suelo como la suavidad de los besos de Yukito sí hacía.

Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos. Yukito no estaba ni un poco alterado; nada. ¿Acaso no había nada que consiguiera perturbar ese mar de paz dorada? Yo nunca lo había conseguido, si me ponía a pensarlo. Y, en mi opinión, era bueno saber que no lo perturbaba, ni que él me perturbaba a mí. De otro modo, qué molesto sería¿verdad? Sería como… lo de hoy…

—Pareces preocupada —comentó él, después de un rato—. ¿Tuviste mala suerte con el examen de Inglés?

Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—No… Tuve un problema con un compañero de clase, pero no es nada. —Hice un gesto con la mano, como queriendo espantar algo en el aire—. El muy idiota me robó un beso, pero le di su merecido. No sabía que yo pudiera pegar tan fuerte, pero está bien hacer nuevos descubrimientos.

—Pero no te hizo nada más¿verdad? —se preocupó.

—Qué va —lo tranquilicé—. Lo único que hizo fue decirme que yo le gustaba mucho y luego me dio un beso.

—¿Y tú le pegaste? —se sorprendió.

—¡Pues claro! —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Querías que lo felicitara o qué?

—Pero te dijo que le gustabas —murmuró—. ¿Y si fuera cierto? No deberías haberle pegado, Sakura.

Yo me quedé bastante sorprendida. No era que yo esperara una escena de celos, ni nada por el estilo, porque sabía muy bien que aquel no era el estilo de Yukito. Sin embargo, me había dejado pasmada que ni siquiera se alegrara porque yo lo hubiera rechazado… Y esa forma de decir que yo le gustaba a Li no me había agradado nada… ¡Era mi impresión o parecía incluso feliz por ello!

—No me importa. —Intenté alejar las ideas de mi mente, porque probablemente eran estúpidas—. No le creo, pero, aun si fuera cierto, tampoco me importaría, porque… —Me sonrojé—. Porque te quiero a ti.

Él no dijo nada y sólo me besó otra vez en la frente, para después apartarse de mí. Yo me sentí desvalida durante algunos segundos, mientras lo veía avanzar hacia el comedor, pero me obligué a dejarme de tonterías en cuanto se giró para decirme:

—¿Estás sola en casa?

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—No sé en dónde andará todo el mundo, pero lo cierto es que no hay nadie. ¿O crees que andarías con estas pintas si Touya anduviera por la casa? —Me señalé a mí misma y sonreí—. Me mataría. De hecho, me mataría si supiera que estoy aquí, contigo, y únicamente con esta toalla diminuta.

Sin embargo, yo confiaba en Yukito. Nunca lo había notado extraño conmigo, y sabía que no intentaría nada. No se encendía ninguna llama, ni todas esas cosas de las que hablan en las novelas en el momento en que llega el amante apasionado y todo ese cuento. Pero afortunadamente Yukito no era el amante apasionado; me respetaba, y no le interesaba mi cuerpo, sino lo que yo era. Le interesaban cosas mucho más importantes que el sexo, y aunque yo nunca se lo había preguntado¿de qué otra manera iba a ser sino, para que se comportara conmigo como lo hacía, y no se tentara ni un poquito aun si me paseara completamente desnuda por delante de sus ojos?

—Pero no se lo vamos a decir a tu hermano —sonrió, aunque no del todo alegre. Yo entonces recordé lo que quería preguntarle. Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé conmigo al salón, para después sentarnos en el sofá.

Saqué una caja roja que había bajo la mesita que teníamos enfrente y la abrí para enseñarle las galletas que contenía en su interior.

—¿Quieres? —le pregunté. Estaba preparándolo para hablar con él, y la comida era una buena forma de hacerlo sentir mejor. Yukito tenía siempre un apetito tremendo, y además disfrutaba mucho de la comida. Es el día de hoy que no entiendo cómo está tan delgado con todo lo que come.

—Oh, hay de canela —se alegró.

—Yukito —empecé, cautelosa—, quería hablar contigo sobre algo…

Su mirada encontró la mía y vi que los ojos le brillaban suavemente.

—¿Es… sobre el chico ese que me dijiste?

Yo apreté los puños sobre la tela de la toalla… ¡Qué demonios tenía que ver eso! Nuevamente, tuve que convencerme de que Yukito no estaba entusiasmado con la idea.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con él. Tiene que ver contigo… y con mi hermano.

Vi que él se quedaba paralizado, y parecía siquiera respirar, durante algunos segundos. Su mano, que sostenía la galleta de canela, se había quedado también suspendida en el aire, a medio camino de su boca.

—¿De qué se trata?

Yo tomé una de sus manos y acaricié distraídamente los dedos largos.

—Necesito saber si has tenido algún problema con mi hermano por mi culpa. Ambos sabemos que él es un pesado, pero si necesitas que yo te ayude a hacerlo entrar en razón, sabes que lo haré…

Él me sonrió y pronto me tuvo presa entre sus brazos. Yo cerré los ojos cuando me acarició el pelo, todavía húmedo de la ducha. Sujeté bien la toalla a la altura de mi pecho para que no volviera a pasarme lo mismo que antes, y después me quedé tranquila y medio adormilada, pero esperando su respuesta.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —me aseguró—. Los problemas que tengo con Touya son por cosas entre nosotros, pequeña. No es por ti… Es sólo que… a veces los buenos amigos tienen sus peleas también. No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos, ya lo verás.

Yo asentí levemente con la cabeza. Ojalá fuera verdad, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que estuviera alerta.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola! Bueno, no puedo quejarme con este inicio y tantos reviews, la verdad. Me encanta saber que tengo el apoyo de los lectores, y espero no decepcionarlos luego del puntazo con C.A. (cruzaré los dedos). Y, por cierto ¿les molestaría mucho que los capítulos fueran más largos? Verán, es que a partir del 11 me quedaron bien extensos (tengo hechos hasta el 15), más o menos de 30 páginas, y no sé si dividirlos cuando los suba o dejarlos así. Espero me digan qué opinan al respecto.

Pero, pasando ya al capítulo… ¿qué les pareció? Ya ven que a Shaoran le salió el tiro por la culata, y que está bastante enojado (sabemos que siempre lo ha perdido el orgullo n.n) Aunque, claro, Sakura está en las mismas condiciones anímicas, y creo que no es para menos. Por otro lado¿qué onda con Yukito? La otra paseándose prácticamente en pelotas delante de él, y el tipo ni se inmuta… Supongo que Sakura ve eso como algo normal, pero yo digo que, por muy respetuoso que sea, ahí se cuece algo bien raro… aunque ella lo haya notado por eso de que parece alegrarse demasiado de que alguien esté intentando ligarse a su novia. ¿Qué problemas tendrán Touya y Yukito? Mmm… a ver qué pasa.

¡Los reviews estarán en el profile! Ya saben, pinchan en mi _nick name_ y van directamente.


	3. Cambio de táctica

**Capítulo 3**

**«Cambio de táctica»**

_**(Shaoran) **_

Todavía estaba intentando subir la cremallera trabada de mi chaqueta cuando oí el teléfono del salón. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de contestar, pues estaba impaciente por salir a tomar un poco de aire y distraerme, pero pensé que podría ser algo importante si no colgaban luego de que yo lo dejara sonar ya siete veces. Así pues, llegué hasta donde estaba el aparato ruidoso y levanté el tubo.

—¿Diga?

—¡Xiaaaaoooolaaaang! —Separé el auricular unos cuantos centímetros de protección, pero para esos momentos ya había perdido el tímpano derecho, creo. La voz molesta de volvió a sonar al otro lado de la línea al ver que yo no contestaba—. Eh, Xiaolang¿estás ahí?

Suspiré y volví a acercarme un poco el tubo al oído.

—Hola, Meiling.

Meiling es mi prima. Nos criamos prácticamente juntos, porque su casa en Hong Kong está muy cerca de la mía, pero la verdad es que llevo rehuyéndole toda la vida. Es buena chica y la aprecio, pero… lo insufrible no se lo quita nadie. Además de que odio que se me peguen como sanguijuelas —cualquiera—, y ése parece ser su deporte favorito desde que tengo memoria.

Bueno, eso y competir conmigo en todo momento. Porque, pese a todo lo primos que pudiéramos ser y lo relativamente bien que nos lleváramos, los asuntos del Clan son lo que son y hay que aprender a ganar para sobrevivir y poder ser alguien. Aún si ello conlleva el tener que competir con miembros de tu propia familia y aplastarlos para que no te superen.

—¡Por qué nunca llamas, eh! —volvió a alzar la voz, y yo puse los ojos en blanco, hastiado. ¿Es que nunca podía hablar sin que hiciera creer a cualquiera que estaba usando un megáfono?—. Tus hermanas y yo no sabemos nunca nada de ti si no somos nosotras quienes te perseguimos. Eres muy malo.

Oh, mis hermanas… No es extraño que no llame a casa demasiado seguido. Tengo cuatro hermanas insoportables; Fuutie, Shiefa, Feimei y Fanren, y todas mayores que yo… Y les aseguro que eso es una de las peores cosas que te pueden pasar en la vida; me refiero a ser el menor, y además ser chico. ¿Saben las cosas vergonzosas que pueden obligarte a hacer cuatro locas como ésas? Yo la verdad es que no quiero recordar ni una solita.

—¿Pretendéis que os llame todos los días?

—¡Como mínimo, Xiaolang, como mínimo!

—Si quisiera hablar tanto con vosotras, no me habría venido a Japón¿no crees¡Pesadas!

—Eres un insensible —la oí mascullar, y sonreí—. Estamos preocupándonos constantemente por ti y pensando en si no te habrá pasado nada, y tú tan tranquilo. ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos?

Evité expresamente hacer algún comentario sobre eso de la preocupación que sentían todos por mí en Hong Kong. De verdad que no sabía cómo podían esperar que me creyera semejante paparruchada. Preocuparse por alguien no es lo que ellos hacían… O al menos desde mi punto de vista particular, claro.

—Yo no pido que os preocupéis por mí —le respondí rápidamente, mirando mi reloj de pulsera y viendo que ya era tarde. La verdad es que Meiling me estaba haciendo sentir culpable con su perorata y eso era lo último que quería. Demonios, sólo faltaba que se pusiera a llorar para hacer que yo tomara un avión—. Estoy bien.

—Ya, porque tú lo digas…

—¿Para qué me llamaste, Meiling? —interrogué­—. Se me hace tarde, así que, por favor, ve al grano.

Ella gruñó algunas cosas que no entendí, y después estuvo unos segundos sin contestar nada, como si estuviera sopesando hablar o no.

—Tía Ielan quería saber cómo estabas… o si necesitas algo.

—Y supongo que no podía llamar ella porque está muy ocupada —espeté.

—No sé, Xiaolang. Las cosas entre tú y tu madre siempre han sido muy complicadas, pero no me metas a mí en medio¿de acuerdo? No tengo nada que ver con vuestros problemas y no tienes por qué enfadarte conmigo.

Yo suspiré y sentí que la rabia se suavizaba un poco. Ciertamente Meiling no tiene la culpa de que yo nunca me haya llevado bien con mi madre, y en realidad el hecho no es culpa de nadie, probablemente, sino consecuencia de que simplemente no somos compatibles… porque nos parecemos mucho. Y, oh, les aseguro que a mí eso no me hace ninguna gracia…

Pero ¿cómo iba a poder evitar ser como soy?

Heredé de mi madre la altanería de la familia, y también el carácter sereno, reservado y frío, porque así como ella nunca me abrazó, yo tampoco se lo pedí jamás. Mi madre no quería a nadie, y yo tampoco. Me gusta mi libertad. Me gusta estar solo. Me gusta preocuparme por mí y ocuparme de mis asuntos sin que nadie interfiera. Y a mi madre también.

Aunque supongo que, como es mi madre, espero que al menos me ofrezca algo del cariño, la preocupación, la sobreprotección y la compañía que no pido, y tener la alternativa de poder rechazarla en caso de no quererla… pero las cosas no son así. No tengo opción a quejarme de una actitud maternal porque no la hay, y en cierto modo me molesta. Y por cosas como ésas no nos entendemos, y por cosas como ésas ahora estoy viviendo aquí, en Japón, donde por lo menos, si me siento solo, es porque no hay nadie a mi alrededor…

Porque estar rodeado de gente y sentirte insignificante es todavía más horrible.

—Le dices que estoy bien y que no se preocupe¿de acuerdo? —dije a Meiling todo lo amablemente que pude—. Si necesitara algo, llamaría y se lo comentaría…

—Eso es una mentira como una casa —me reprochó ella—, y tú lo sabes. No darías el brazo a torcer absolutamente con nadie, ni aunque te amenazaran de muerte. ¿Pedirle ayuda a tu madre¿Pedirle que te trate como si de verdad fueras su hijo? Nunca lo harás, Xiaolang, porque eres lo suficientemente orgulloso para rebajarte así.

Era cierto, pero me molestó que dijera todas esas cosas como si fueran un defecto. Después de todo¿por qué habría yo de mendigar cariño? Ni siquiera me importaba…

—Tengo que cortar, Meiling —le aseguré—. Nos vemos en vacaciones… o cuando sea.

—¡Pero…!

No le di tiempo a decir nada más, porque al instante corté la comunicación. Con toda esta tontería de la charla había perdido ya varios valiosos minutos de distracción junto a mis colegas y no tenía intención de seguir retrasándome. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa… algo diferente a mi familia, o a lo que quedaba de ella. No quería recordar a mi padre, a mi abuela, a mi madre, a mi prima o a mis hermanas. No quería la cordialidad ni la falsa preocupación de nadie.

No quería a nadie, porque sabía que, en realidad, _no tenía a nadie_.

_**(Sakura) **_

En cuanto la tarta estuvo lista, no pude evitar jadear de emoción y dar vueltas alrededor del horno. Mi madre reía mientras abría la pequeña puerta cuadrada y transparente y un delicioso aroma inundó la cocina entonces.

—Ya está —anunció, pinchando la superficie esponjosa del bizcochuelo con un palillo—. Parece que ya le vas cogiendo el tranquillo al asunto de la repostería¿eh? Estoy segura de que serás mucho mejor cocinera que yo en cuanto te pongas a ello.

La verdad era que lo dudaba, pero si Nadeshiko quería creerlo, yo no iba a reventar su burbuja. La repostería no se me daba demasiado bien, y la verdad es que ésta era la primera tarta que conseguía preparar sin que se quemara o se volviera una masa pesada al fondo del recipiente. De no haber sido por la insistencia de mi madre en que lo intentara y su ayuda, no lo habría hecho.

—¿Tengo que decorarla? —pregunté, asustada, en el momento en que mamá me ofreció un montón de piquitos de metal y una manga blanca en la que seguramente habría que meter la crema—. Pero si no me va a salir…

Ella me sonrió de aquella manera tan cálida que yo conozco desde que soy pequeña y me dio unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro.

—Si no lo intentas, no te saldrá nunca. Además, nadie nace sabiendo.

—Pero a mí no se me da bien —insistí.

Mi madre se apartó un poco de mí y se giró hacia la mesada sin dejar de sonreír. La vi rellenar la manga blanca con crema y colocar uno de los piquitos de metal plateado al final.

—¿Recuerdas los vestidos que tenía que hacerte para las obras de teatro del colegio, Sakura? —me preguntó suavemente, al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a la cazuela con chocolate que estaba en el fuego.

Por supuesto que los recordaba; eran preciosos. Siempre esperaba ansiosa a que llegara el día de la obra para poder usar las cosas que mamá preparaba para mí, porque de verdad me encantaban. Y, sobre todo, porque sabía que ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo por conseguir que quedaran tan bonitos… aunque ella no se diera cuenta de que yo muchas veces la había encontrado dormida en el sofá del salón, aguja y telas en mano, en las ocasiones en que no había conseguido permanecer despierta toda la noche.

—Claro —le dije.

—¿Y si te dijera que yo era un desastre cosiendo a tu edad y que eso no cambió hasta que tu padre me enseñó?

Yo la miré con asombro e incredulidad a la vez, y la sonrisa de mi madre se amplió.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo juro —rió—. Mis manos eran un verdadero cementerio de tiritas durante los primeros días, pero poco a poco fui consiguiendo acostumbrarme… Con el paso del tiempo ya casi no me pinchaba los dedos, e incluso conseguía coser alguna cosa con sentido. —Contenta, me tendió la manga, ahora rellena, y yo la acepté—. Tienes que esforzarte y ser persistente para llegar a tener lo que quieres, no lo olvides. Quien la sigue la consigue. No ganas nada con rendirte sin haberlo intentado.

Más animada, asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y luego me giré para quedar cara a cara con mi enemigo: el pastel sin decorar. Arrugué el ceño y alcé la manga como desafío, y casi pude ver la mirada siniestra de aquella masa hinchada, pero no me dejé intimidar. Tendría que intentarlo al menos antes de iniciar la retirada.

Bien, el principio fue un desastre. No conseguía extender la cubierta de chocolate caliente sin que se derramara por todas partes, se pegara a la espátula o quedara tan ondulada y deforme como las olas de un mar tormentoso. Sólo con la ayuda de mamá pude conseguir que la catástrofe que había hecho volviera a parecer una tarta, aunque algo maltratada. Y lo mismo ocurrió cuando quise decorar la superficie oscura con copitos de nata blanca, que más que copitos parecían súper merengues deformes con complejo de caca de perro. Afortunadamente, conseguí disimular un poco aquellos mamarrachos colocándole una fresa encima a cada uno, y mi madre dijo que no había quedado tan mal para ser mi primer intento… que sobrevivía a la fase del horneado.

—Déjala en la heladera un rato —me dijo—. No creo que tarden mucho en venir. Ya verás qué sorpresa tan agradable se va a llevar tu padre cuando sepa que fuiste tú quien preparó la tarta.

Alrededor de diez minutos después, la puerta abriéndose nos alertó a mi madre y a mí de que papá ya había llegado, y con él las visitas que esperábamos. Ansiosa, prácticamente corrí hasta el recibidor y saludé a mi padre con un abrazo que por poco lo tira al suelo.

—Hola, pequeña.

—¡Papá, qué bueno que llegas! —me alegré—. ¿Te fue bien en tu viaje?

Mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, trabaja dando clases de Historia en la Universidad, pero en realidad es arqueólogo y algunas veces tiene que viajar para hacer investigaciones o ayudar a otros en su oficio. Hace dos semanas le tocó ir a Egipto, y recién hoy llegaba de su viaje, así que era normal que lo echara de menos. ¿Quién no echaría de menos a mi padre, si era el hombre más amable del mundo…?

—Monstruo, vas a dejar a papá sin aire, controla tus impulsos asesinos.

Desgraciadamente, mi hermano _no_ era el hombre más amable del mundo, y ni siquiera se acercaba a eso. Me separé de mi padre y miré a Touya, que sonreía burlonamente a pocos pasos, y luego también vi a tía Sonomi y a Tomoyo a un lado.

—¡Pero si estás preciosa! —Mi tía, que en realidad es la prima de mi madre, técnicamente se arrojó sobre mí y comenzó a estudiarme mientras pellizcaba mis mejillas—. Cada vez que te veo pareces haber crecido tanto, pequeña Sakura… —Suspiró—. ¡No quiero ni pensar que muy pronto serás toda una mujer y acabarás siendo arrebatada de nuestros brazos!

Yo me reí nerviosamente, papá sonrió con nostalgia, al igual que mamá, Tomoyo soltó una risita alegre y mi hermano se quedó callado y furioso, seguramente retorciéndose de celos en su fuero interno… porque he de aclarar que Touya es, con seguridad, el hermano más sobre protector del mundo.

—¿Por qué no vamos al salón? —propuso mi madre.

Tía Sonomi se alejó un poco de mí y puso cara de desagrado.

—¡Uf, sí! Necesito un café para no dormirme, Nadeshiko. Tu marido conduce como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo… ¿Puedes creer que tardamos el doble en venir aquí de lo que me lleva a mí normalmente?

—Sí —dijo ella, riendo—. No me cuesta nada creerlo.

Ni a ninguno de los demás, tampoco. Definitivamente papá no es ningún amante de la velocidad y cualquier viaje puede volverse una siesta sobre ruedas… pero a estas alturas ya no nos sorprende.

Y a tía Sonomi seguramente tampoco; lo único que pasa es que le encanta pelear con mi padre. Según me dijo mamá, era tan celosa con ella como Touya lo es conmigo, así que no me extraña. En realidad, pese a su aspecto sofisticado —con el pelo corto color caoba, los ojos azules siempre maquillados levemente, los trajes de etiqueta y los zapatos de tacón que la hacen aún más alta—, tía Sonomi se comporta muchas veces como una adolescente inmadura, sobre todo cuando se pone a discutirle a papá por cualquier tontería. Yo creo que en los momentos en los que está en familia, como ahora, es cuando se olvida un poco de tanto protocolo y se muestra más como es… Y digo familia porque efectivamente, es lo que somos. No sé si lo he mencionado antes, pero Tomoyo en realidad es algo así como una prima lejana, aunque en realidad es tan similar a mi hermana como lo es Sonomi de mamá.

Cuando llegamos al salón, nos acomodamos todos en los sofás dispersos alrededor de la mesita del café y mis padres fueron a la cocina para traer algunas cosas. Yo intenté charlar con Tomoyo, pero Touya nos interrumpía a cada rato con comentarios molestos y yo tuve que ponerme a pelear con él mientras mi prima y tía reían… aunque a mí no me hiciera ninguna gracia, claro está.

Acababa de darle una patada en la espinilla a mi hermano cuando vi que mi madre traía la tarta y me guiñaba un ojo. Me sonrojé y dejé la mirada fija en el suelo mientras sentía que las orejas me ardían.

—Esta tarta —la oí decir con orgullo— la preparó Sakura.

Tomoyo lanzó un suspiro de emoción y yo casi podía imaginármela rodeada de lucecitas de colores. Siempre era igual…

—¡Es tan emocionante¡La primera tarta de Sakura!

Me encogí en mi sitio, completamente abochornada.

—Sakura quería preparar algo especial para cuando llegaras —le dijo mi madre supongo que a papá, y oí que apoyaba el plato en la mesa—, de modo que la ayudé un poquitín con esto…

—«Un poquitín» —intervine, después de suspirar— significa que prácticamente la hizo ella.

Cuando alcé la vista, me encontré con el ceño fruncido de mamá.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí que…

Me interrumpí al sentir las manos grandes y cálidas de papá posarse en mis hombros. Después me dio un beso ligero en la cabeza.

—Todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda a veces —me dijo—, pero eso no significa que no la hayas hecho tú. Estoy seguro de que te esforzaste mucho, y eso es lo que me importa. De verdad que es un magnífico regalo de bienvenida, cariño.

Yo estaba a punto de abrazar a papá y casi de ponerme a llorar, alentada por sus palabras de consuelo, pero el carraspeo incómodo de Touya me devolvió a la realidad.

—Bueno, bueno, basta de sentimentalismos. —Dibujó una sonrisa perversa y lo miré con enfado—. Además, seguro que no estás tan feliz después de probar la tarta del monstruo, papá. ¡Seguro que es como comer una piedra!

Furiosa con él, le di otra patada y cerró la boca porque se estaba retorciendo de dolor. Mi hermano era un idiota… ¿Por qué no podía portarse como los demás?

Por unos segundos, estudié su expresión adolorida y sonreí.

Igual era mi hermano, y lo quería. Como a toda mi familia.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Apenas llegué a casa de Eriol, la sensación de nostalgia me abandonó un poco. Sabía que iba a dar una pequeña fiesta en su casi-mansión y por eso había decidido ir. Quizá podía distraerme con algo, o al menos emborracharme y no pensar en nada… aunque el día siguiente me arrepintiera de haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, al entrar, me encontré con que no había tanta gente como pensaba…

De hecho, sólo eran mis amigos, otro tipo más al que no conocía, y seis chicas que estaban muy entretenidas conversando y pasando papelitos en forma de tubo de un lado a otro, probablemente con alguna sustancia alucinógena dentro, o cualquier cosa similar.

—¡Pero si es el pequeño saltamontes! —se alegró Eriol, mirándome con burla en los ojos—. ¡Únete a nosotros, _drugo_, y contemplemos juntos las maravillas del Universo!

Yo suspiré, pensando en las dos posibilidades abiertas ante mí: o Eriol estaba pedo perdido, o se estaba refiriendo a los dos melones que parecían querer escapar del escote de la chica a su lado… Y la verdad es que ninguna de las dos ideas me parecía demasiado alentadora.

De nuevo sentía no encajar entre ellos, y lo peor era que me pasaba demasiado seguido últimamente.

—Mejor me voy… —susurré.

—¡Soso! —gritó K, que en ese momento alzaba una jarra de cerveza.

Yo sonreí y le hice un corte de manga. Estaba dándome la vuelta para salir, dispuesto a dar una vuelta por cualquier otro sitio, cuando oí que Eriol se levantaba y de pronto ponía su mano en mi hombro.

—De eso nada, tú te quedas con nosotros.

—Me voy a aburrir.

—No te aburrirás.

Yo suspiré con fastidio. No dudaba de que su intención fuera buena y creyera que podía pasarlo bien, pero yo me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sería poco más que un muermo entre ellos.

—En serio, Eriol, prefiero ir a algún otro sitio. Estáis con las chicas y no quiero interrumpir…

Su sonrisa amable se había vuelto astuta de repente. No me costó imaginar lo que pensaba proponerme.

—Te reservamos una, Shaoran —susurró—. Los números dan. Te quedas con la morena¿qué te parece? No me digas que no está potente.

Asomé un poco la cabeza por encima del hombro de mi amigo para buscar a la chica en cuestión, y comprobé que no tendría motivos para quejarme en cuanto a su aspecto. No era muy alta, pero lo que tenía estaba muy bien distribuido. Su pelo negro y rizado le bañaba los hombros que el top ajustado dejaba desnudos, y los ojos oscuros se clavaron en los míos a modo de invitación. Qué fácil habría sido, pensé.

—No —dije a Eriol—, sabes que no.

—¿No te gusta?

—Sí, pero _no puedo_.

Él abrió los ojos azules más que antes en una muestra de fingida sorpresa.

—¿Eres impotente?

Bien, Eriol es un buen amigo mío y lo aprecio. Pero hay momentos, como éste, en el que de verdad lo único que quiero es estrangularlo. No me molestaban sus bromas cuando eran oportunas, pero el problema era que, para Eriol, cualquier momento parecía ser un momento oportuno.

—No me refiero a eso, idiota.

—Oh —dijo—, entonces es por Sakura¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Cuando dije que conseguiría lo que me propuse, hablaba muy en serio. No pienso tirar la toalla, ni darle el gusto a esa niña. Voy a estrenarme con ella porque no soy ningún cobarde y no necesito vías alternativas.

—Ya sé que quieres conseguirla a ella —me aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero creí que sería más fácil usar a ésta chica de aquí. Digo, sería más rápido. De hecho… estoy seguro de que todavía no sabes cómo vas a solucionar el tema de Sakura —añadió, sonriendo más ampliamente que antes.

Yo gruñí.

—Sí, bueno, aún no se me ocurrió mucho.

Él se quedó callado durante algún tiempo, tiempo que yo aproveché para echar una mirada al lugar y concentrarme en la música que salía de los altavoces. Se notaba que los tíos de Eriol —con quienes vivía— no estaban en casa y que mis amigos sacaban buen partido de eso, porque había toda clase de mugre, tanto en el suelo como en lugares insólitos…

—Mira —me dijo con seriedad, cuando pareció hallar alguna respuesta—, esto es más complicado de lo que parece. Es un rito, Shaoran. Tienes que ganártela, y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella. Sé astuto y juega con sus reglas. Revoluciona su pequeño mundo, ya sabes, pero sé discreto.

—¿Y cómo me aconsejas que haga eso?

—Cuando intentaste un acercamiento directo, se asustó… así que deberás ser sutil. ¿Por qué no intentas llegar a ella ganándote primero su confianza? —Yo alcé una ceja—. Sakura es una chica muy dulce y no creo que te guarde rencor por lo que hiciste… de hecho —dijo, riendo—, seguro que hasta se pondría en tu lugar y se lamentaría por haberte pegado. —Hizo una pausa—. Tienes que hacerle creer que lo que dijiste era verdad, pero que te conformas con ser su amigo.

—Eso es patético —me quejé yo— y cruel. ¿Por qué tengo que jugar así con ella?

La mirada de Eriol era profunda y confidente. En esos momentos yo sabía que estaba intentando ayudarme realmente, aunque no me gustaran sus métodos sucios y sus triquiñuelas.

—Porque no tienes otra opción. Si quieres conseguir a Sakura, ésa es la alternativa que se me ocurre. Pero, si puedes dejar tu orgullo de lado y buscar a cualquier otra, entonces hazlo…

Oh, _touché_.

—No voy a buscarme a otra —gruñí—. La quiero a ella.

—Entonces, tú sabrás lo que haces.

La intimidad del momento se había acabado en el instante en que Eriol me dio las palmadas en el hombro y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que significaba «macho, ahora es cuando te toca buscarte la vida y yo desaparezco».

—Lo primero que haré será irme de aquí —mascullé—. Ya pensaré en lo otro.

Escuché sus risitas mientras abría la puerta con desgana.

—Suerte, Shaoran.

_**(Sakura) **_

Había tenido una mañana bastante complicada, teniendo en cuenta los dos exámenes, pero la última hora había sido la de Educación Física y consiguió relajarme bastante. La ducha rápida posterior con agua helada también había sido reconfortante, al igual que la sensación de la brisa meciendo mi pelo todavía húmedo mientras avanzaba hasta la entrada del instituto. Podía notar mi mente cien veces más despejada que al levantarme e incluso cualquier preocupación parecía más pequeña si pensaba en ella ahora…

—¡Sakura!

Reconocí al instante la voz de Naoko y me giré a esperarla. Venía corriendo, al igual que Chiharu y Rika, para darme alcance.

—¿Pasa algo?

Naoko se llevó la mano al pecho y estuvo unos pocos segundos intentando recuperar el aire en sus pulmones. Aún estaba agitada cuando me habló.

—Tomoyo me pidió que te avisara que no podría acompañarte a casa hoy. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que por favor la disculpases.

Yo parpadeé, confusa, pero asentí con la cabeza. Mis tres amigas volvieron por donde habían venido y yo me quedé de pie en medio del patio, inmóvil, un tiempo más. No era que estuviera enfadada con Tomoyo por no poder venir a casa hoy a hacer los deberes conmigo, no. Lo único que pasaba era que me resultaba extraño, teniendo en cuenta que mi prima no solía posponer sus planes conmigo salvo por alguna urgencia.

Me preocupé mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Y, de ser así¿por qué no me había comentado nada hasta ese momento? No quería pensar en que tía Sonomi hubiera tenido algún problema… Aunque, pensándolo bien, Tomoyo llevaba algunos días comportándose de aquella forma extraña, así que tampoco tendría que ser tan pesimista. La única impresión que debería tener era la de que mi amiga me estaba, por alguna razón, ocultando algo.

¡Entre Yukito, mi hermano y ella iban a acabar volviéndome loca!

Bueno, entre ellos y… ¿Shaoran Li?

Miré extrañada la gran puerta del instituto, esperando que fuera una alucinación. Parpadeé varias veces, pero la figura no se desvaneció, tal y como era mi deseo. Al parecer, mi compañero de clases estaba efectivamente apoyado con descuido contra el paredón. No parecía haberme visto. Seguramente estaba muy concentrado esperando a alguien, sus amigos o quien fuera.

Tragué pesado y me armé de valor, siendo que no había otra puerta por la que yo pudiera salir… ¡y tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo! Lo que él hiciera no debía influir en mi vida ni lo más mínimo. Ni aunque me perturbara su presencia especialmente luego del incidente de unos días atrás.

Caminé resueltamente justo en su dirección.

Al avanzar, las piernas me temblaban, me pesaban y no podía moverlas con soltura. Sentía mi respiración entrecortada y latidos acelerados dentro de mi pecho. ¡Él me ponía nerviosa! Sin embargo, yo no era cobarde y ya estaba pasando por su lado sin la necesidad de salir corriendo para que no me afectara.

Ya faltaban pocos centímetros para atravesar completamente la puerta. Ya casi estaba. Ya casi era libre de su presencia…

—Sakura.

…cuando me llamó.

Aparentando tranquilidad sobre todas las cosas, me giré lentamente a verlo. Li seguía apoyado sobre el paredón, pero ya no estaba tan serio como antes, sino que sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa. A decir verdad, era extraño verlo así, cuando normalmente nunca sonreía… Y debo aclarar que el gesto lo favorecía mucho. De seguro por eso tendría a tantas chicas detrás, pensé, porque con esa expresión y la forma en la que sus ojos ámbares brillaban, podía dejar atontada a cualquiera.

A cualquiera que no fuera yo.

—Li.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—¿No te gusta mi nombre o es que no sabes cómo me llamo? Porque siempre te diriges a mí con ese «Li» tan respetuoso…

—Estoy segura —repliqué— de que a muchas chicas les gusta tu nombre, pero yo prefiero tu apellido. ¿Por qué no vas con alguna de ellas para que te llamen como quieres? Harían cualquier cosa que les pidieras —apunté, rodando los ojos y dispuesta a irme.

Li pareció sorprenderse, porque arqueó las cejas.

—¿En serio?

Me encogí de hombros. No me importaba que él supiera o no la cantidad de seguidoras que tenía, la verdad.

—No creí que fuera ningún misterio… —De repente, recordé que no era seguro ponerme a hablar con Shaoran como había hecho la última vez, así que intenté escapar lo más rápidamente que pude. Agarré mejor mi maletín, que se resbalaba entre mis dedos, y volví a mirar al frente—. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

No obstante, no pude ni dar un paso cuando él me agarró por la muñeca y me detuvo. Volví mi rostro hacia el suyo, enfadada, pero en cierto modo también aliviada por el hecho de que no se me hubiera acercado para besarme.

—Me tienes miedo¿verdad? —preguntó—. Por lo que hice el otro día.

No dije nada por algunos segundos, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en la sensación de tener su mano cercando mi muñeca. Un hormigueo cálido trepaba desde la zona que sus dedos apresaban y se extendía por mi brazo de una forma casi agradable.

—No me gustó lo que hiciste. Sólo es eso —aseguré, deseando que me soltara—. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Su mirada se suavizó y su sonrisa ladina se volvió tímida, lo cual me dejó bastante asombrada.

—Antes de eso —me dijo— quería pedirte perdón. Lo que hice fue un atrevimiento por mi parte, y créeme que incomodarte no era mi intención… —Se quedó callado, y luego añadió, mirando al suelo—: Es que no sabía de qué forma hacértelo entender. Nunca me había declarado a una chica antes¿sabes? Fui torpe y estúpido, pero no quise molestarte.

Suspiré…

Y, en contra de mi voluntad, me encontré con que le estaba creyendo y que, además, me arrepentía de haberle dado el bofetón. Aunque siempre quedara la posibilidad de que todo fuera mentira, dicho de esa forma y con aquella carita, cualquiera podría poner las manos en el fuego por Shaoran Li y lo que dijera.

Sobre todo yo.

—Bueno, no importa —le dije, sonriendo—. Yo tampoco debería haberte pegado, pero es que me pusiste muy nerviosa… Y además tengo novio y no está bien que me ande besando con otros chicos¿no crees?

Él pareció decepcionado.

—¿Tienes novio? —gimoteó.

—Sí… ¿no lo sabías?

Li negó lentamente con la cabeza y yo me sentí todavía peor. ¿Le había pegado cuando él ni siquiera sabía que yo tenía novio?

—No me extraña que hicieras eso, entonces…

Me giré completamente hacia él y le tomé las manos rápidamente, ganándome una mirada de desconcierto por su parte. Sentí que me sonrojaba un poco, pero no retrocedí.

—Fui una bruta —dije, riendo nerviosamente—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Creí que sabías que estoy saliendo con Yukito pero que no te había importado… ¡Ay, Li, no tendría que haberte pegado¿Te dolió mucho?

Él se rió y después me regaló una sonrisa amistosa.

—Soy un chico fuerte.

—Igualmente… ¿aceptas mis disculpas?

Me sobresalté un poco cuando me apartó algunos mechones de pelo del rostro, pero rápidamente me acostumbré al tacto de sus dedos.

—Si tú aceptas las mías, sí. —Asentí con la cabeza—. Me gustas mucho —repitió, y yo creo que me sonrojé—, pero espero que podamos ser amigos, si es la única opción que tengo… Porque lo es¿verdad?

En sus ojos brillaba cierta esperanza, y a mí me habría gustado darle alguna otra alternativa. Pero no podía ser, así que, con pesar, volví a afirmar con la cabeza.

—Me temo que sí.

Suspiró y dejó de tocarme, al tiempo que sus bonitos ojos volaban al suelo. Yo quise abrazarlo para que se sintiera mejor, pero me contuve. Lo único que conseguiría con eso sería darle a entender cosas que no eran.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que conformarme con eso. —Me miró otra vez—. Siempre y cuando me llames «Shaoran» y no «Li».

Reí un poco y me solté suavemente del agarre de la única mano que me sujetaba todavía.

—De acuerdo. —Como había dejado mi maletín en el suelo antes, me agaché un poco para agarrarlo—. Nos vemos mañana, Shaoran.

El nombre me sonó rarísimo en mis labios, pero su sonrisa se amplió, así que me dije que valía la pena.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**¡Hola a todos! Como ven, subo el capítulo un día antes, sólo para darles el gusto xD. La verdad es que se me vienen encima los exámenes y supongo que intento compensar un poco el caos que puede ser a partir de ahora el tener que subir los capítulos (de todas formas saben que no me retrasaré casi nada). Las respuestas a los reviews las subo al profile mañana, supongo, y sino durante la semana.

Ahora, pasando al capítulo¿qué les pareció? Espero que se haya notado la diferencia entre lo que es la familia de Sakura y la de Shaoran, porque puse esas dos escenas seguidas justamente para contrastarlas más. Se ve que vienen de ambientes muy diferentes, y eso explica varias cosas en la forma de ser de los dos. ¿Sabrán congeniar? Jeje, todos suponemos que sí. Por otro lado, hay que ver qué tal le salen las cosas ahora a Shaoran, con su plan B de acercamiento amistoso… ¡Y es que los consejos de Eriol son geniales! Ja, creo que ya advertí que Eriol no es harina de buen costal en este fic… y si no lo advertí, lo advierto ahora. Y lo lamento por todas sus fans, pero necesitaba que fuera así. Además, no podrán negar que da el perfil de desgraciado perfectamente xD. Pobre Sakura, lo que le espera.


	4. Congeniando

**Rito de iniciación**

**Capítulo 4**

**«****Congeniando****»**

_**(Sakura) **_

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de invitados y caminé lo más sigilosamente que pude hasta la cama. Yukito estaba cubierto con las sábanas y colchas hasta el cuello y dormía boca abajo, como siempre, algo que me hacía reír. Había sido una verdadera sorpresa encontrarme con que mis padres le habían ofrecido quedarse a dormir en casa antes de que yo llegara del instituto ayer por la tarde, y me había dejado radiante de felicidad saberlo… aunque Touya hubiera puesto mala cara.

—Yukito —lo llamé suavemente, mientras me recostaba a su lado. Pasé mi mano sobre su pelo sedoso y gris y acerqué mi rostro al suyo un poco más—. Yukito…

Lentamente sus ojos dorados se abrieron, y pude verlos mejor ahora que no tenía las gafas. Me miró con sorpresa al encontrarme allí, pero después dibujó una sonrisa dulce de las suyas y me pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, haciendo que me sonrojara.

—Pequeña¿qué haces aquí¿No tienes que ir al instituto?

—Aún es temprano —aseguré—. Me he levantado antes para poder venir a verte.

Levantarme temprano era un gran logro y sacrificio para mí, algo que Yukito sabía muy bien y que agradeció abrazándome cuidadosamente y dándome un beso en la frente. Yo me sentía muy cómoda en sus brazos, resguardada y a gusto. Los abrazos y los besos de Yukito siempre eran así; fraternales. No me ponía nerviosa. No me insistía con nada. Sólo me ofrecía su cariño y cuidaba de mí.

Me gustaba.

Nos quedamos así durante varios minutos, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que oímos que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Me separé un poco de mi novio y permití la entrada a la habitación a quien resultó ser mi hermano.

—Monstruo, se te hace tarde —gruñó.

Yo eché una mirada desesperada al reloj en la mesita y descubrí que Touya tenía más razón de la que pensaba. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y le di un beso fugaz a Yukito en los labios que él no respondió y ni siquiera pareció haber notado, pues estaba con los ojos fijos en los de Touya.

Nadie me miraba entonces, y sintiendo que sobraba, salí del cuarto con un mal sabor de boca.

¿Qué tanto pasaba entre Yukito y mi hermano para que se miraran así?

Decidí ignorar el asunto por miedo a que me hiciera sentir peor y me dirigí a la ducha. No me demoré demasiado porque sabía que el reloj no me esperaría y debía darme prisa si no quería llegar tarde, de modo que pronto estaba tomando mi desayuno en la cocina.

—¿Y Touya? —me preguntó mamá.

Yo sentí que se me revolvía el estómago e intenté distraerme mirándola. Llevaba puesto un vestido lila de verano y el pelo negro y ondulado caía hasta más abajo de su cintura. No estaba maquillada, y no le hacía falta, porque igualmente se veía preciosa.

—Con Yukito —respondí, y me levanté de la silla.

Mamá pareció darse cuenta de que había metido la pata al nombrar a mi hermano, porque agregó con tono doliente:

—Escucha, cariño, creo que es importante que hables con él, porque…

Sabiendo que ella no tenía nada que ver y no queriendo que se sintiera culpable, le sonreí como pude.

—Será mejor que me vaya o se me hará tarde. Y no te preocupes por mí, mamá, estoy perfectamente y no necesito hablar con nadie.

La vi asentir con la cabeza y me dije que ya era suficiente de pensar en estupideces. No tenía por qué preocuparme, porque entre Yukito y yo las cosas iban sobre ruedas… Y mi hermano, bueno, ya se acostumbraría algún día al hecho de que yo no soy ya una niña y tendría que dejar de mirar a mi novio de aquella forma tan extraña¿verdad?

La avenida por la que siempre pasaba para ir al instituto estaba plagada de cerezos y había una lluvia constante de pétalos rosados en esta época del año, así que disfruté el paseo un poco más. El aire era dulce, relajante, y el sol me calentaba la piel mientras caminaba tranquilamente. Ciertamente, la idea de encerrarme dentro de una clase oscura y perderme un día tan bonito no resultaba para nada atractiva, sobre todo sabiendo que tendría clase de Biología a primera hora… ¿por qué demonios habría elegido esa asignatura, si no me enteraba de nada?

Ésa y otras reflexiones del tipo de no tener nada mejor en lo que pensar se fueron sucediendo durante el transcurso de mi paseo, pero se desvanecieron bajo una oleada de pesimismo burbujeante en cuanto me interné en los pasillos del Seijô, que ahora parecían miles de veces más lúgubres… Oh, de seguro el corredor de la muerte sería algo parecido a esto.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Por extraño que fuera, aquella mañana Sakura no había llegado tarde a clases. No me esperaba verla entrar mientras yo miraba las musarañas y esperaba a que alguno de mis amigos se decidiera a venir, y, como me pilló por sorpresa, me puse algo más nervioso de lo que debería.

Y es que lo que estaba haciendo no era nada fácil para mí, ni tampoco agradable. ¿A quién le gusta jugar con la gente de una manera tan descarada? Bueno, puede que a algunos sí, lo sé, pero a mí no acababa de convencerme… Si seguía con esta tontería era por no dejarme vencer, simplemente, pero era un tema más cargante de lo que esperaba.

Más le valía a Yamazaki, a Eriol o a cualquiera de ellos que la recompensa fuera lo suficientemente agradable, o encontraría una forma de vengarme de mis amigos por lo que me estaban haciendo pasar.

—Hola —me saludó alegremente Sakura, aunque un poco tímida después de la charla de ayer. Tenía un simpático colorete rosado en las mejillas por la vergüenza—. No sabía que llegaras a clase tan temprano.

No me extrañaba que no lo supiera, si ponía un pie en el aula el segundo antes de que sonara el timbre…

Me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla y entrelacé los dedos detrás de mi cabeza, sosteniéndola. Ojalá me sintiera por dentro tan tranquilo como lo aparentaba. Justo como con las mentiras de la tarde anterior, y todo mi teatro. Quizá había resultado ser mejor actor de lo que pensaba, aunque, desde luego, no lo estaba disfrutando.

—Será que me aburro mucho en mi apartamento, esperando a que sea la hora.

Ella ya había caminado hasta el pupitre frente al mío, donde se sentaba a diario, y estaba acomodando sus cosas para cuando comenzara la clase. Giró la cabeza al oír lo que dije y me miró con algo de desconcierto y asombro, y yo supe que había captado parte del mensaje. Bueno, no era una invitación ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos ahora Sakura sabía una cosa lo suficientemente interesante como para poder hacer planes futuros al respecto, cuando la consiguiera —porque iba a conseguirla—.

—¿Vives en un apartamento?

Asentí con la cabeza distraídamente y fijé mis ojos en la ventana. No quería que ella pensara que estaba lanzándole indirectas, tal y como estaba haciendo. Mejor dejar que maquinara… que ya lo haría, sí.

—Sí. Vivo _solo_ desde que estoy en Japón.

La miré de refilón y vi que arqueaba las cejas.

—¿Y tu familia?

—En Hong Kong.

—¡Vaya! —dijo—. ¿Y no te sientes solo?

Me desconcertó un poco que saliera con eso, pero después supuse que no tenía importancia. Así pues, contento con el resultado general de haberla llevado un poco por donde quería, volví a girarme para mirarla de frente y dibujé una sonrisa. Era necesario saber hasta dónde podía llegar con Sakura, y, cuando me acostumbrase y controlase el tema lo suficiente, ya me quedaría muy poco para haber cumplido mi objetivo, porque habría aprendido a manejarla.

—A veces sí que me siento un poco solo —aseguré, clavando mis ojos en los suyos—. Pero eso se quita consiguiendo una buena compañía. ¿Te…?

—¡Oh, Sakurita, qué bueno que te encuentro!

La voz de Tomoyo Daidouji nos sobresaltó a los dos, y dimos un respingo al mismo tiempo. Observé con fastidio la forma en la que la enamorada de Eriol avanzaba hacia nosotros con pasos ligeros. ¿Por qué había tenido que llegar a interrumpir justo en la parte más interesante? Sabía que iba a tener más oportunidades, pero tampoco me servirían de nada si las perdía todas.

—Buenos días. —Sakura no parecía enfadada en lo más mínimo—. ¿Pasa algo? —Tomoyo me miró con ciertas dudas antes de cuchichear algo al oído de mi víctima, que se sonrojó y se apartó luego de escucharlo—. No digas tonterías, Tomoyo, sabes que no —farfulló.

Su amiga se rió.

—Hola, Li.

—Hola.

—¿Estás más sociable hoy que otros días? —me preguntó graciosamente, apoyándose en mi mesa con los brazos. No me extrañaba que hiciera esas cosas. De hecho, estaba más acostumbrado a la actitud de Tomoyo que a la de Sakura, pues la primera últimamente giraba más por nuestro ambiente.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es que nunca antes te había visto hablando con Sakura…

—Claro, pero ahora somos amigos —dije, aparentemente orgulloso—. ¿A que sí, Sakura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su sitio, aunque de forma bastante poco… femenina. Basta decir que estaba abierta de piernas y apoyada contra el respaldo, y no se veía nada porque la falda cubría lo necesario, por suerte o por desgracia.

La mirada violácea de Tomoyo fue y volvió de Sakura a mí y de mí a Sakura.

—¿Y ese cambio tan radical?

Me sentí incómodo en ese momento, pero tuve suerte de que Sakura se sintiera todavía más incómoda, aunque por motivos diferentes, claro está. Yo sentía una espina de remordimiento clavada en el pecho al saber que aquello era toda una estratagema y ella de seguro estaba avergonzada porque se había creído eso de mi declaración.

—Es una larga historia, ya te la contaré —fue todo lo que dijo, y se giró para sentarse bien.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que el profesor de turno, una mujer entrada en años que ejercía desde hacía otros tantos, entró al aula para comenzar la clase. Eriol y los demás llegaron justo tres segundos antes de que se cerrase la puerta, y no fueron obligados a permanecer puertas afuera porque a la señora Hayashi podían comprarla con coqueteos.

Miré al frente en cuanto esa palabra cruzó mi cabeza y clavé los ojos en la espalda de Sakura. Estaba apoyada sobre sus manos y los hombros se le pegaban al cuello. El pelo castaño y corto resbalaba un poquito por encima de la camisa blanca, aunque sólo eran las puntas. No parecía estar escuchando nada de lo que la profesora decía, al igual que yo. ¿En qué estaría tan concentrada? Quizá pensaba en el examen de dentro de dos días, o en alguna cosa que hubiera visto. Quizá incluso estaba pensando en su novio, me dije, porque tenía uno y las chicas son así de pesadas con esos temas.

Me pregunté si le pasaría lo mismo conmigo en cuanto consiguiera desplazar al otro tipo, y me pregunté si yo sería capaz de soportar esa situación, porque Sakura Kinomoto parecía una chica de lo más dulce, cariñosa y pegajosa, justo como una niña.

La niña dulce, cariñosa y pegajosa a la que yo tenía que usar para salvar mi orgullo y demostrarle a mis amigos, a ella y a mí mismo que no me iba a dejar ganar…

Dios.

Sin ganas de pensar más en el tema —pues me hacía sentir la peor mierda del mundo—, me concentré otra vez en el mundo fuera de mi mente y la voz de la profesora llegó a mis oídos por primera vez en varios minutos.

—Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría necesita una nota alta para levantar las pobres calificaciones del examen pasado —dijo—, todo el mundo tendrá que preparar un trabajo. En una semana el tiempo sobra para terminarlo, sumando lo que se haga en clase con lo que se termine en casa, de modo que no hay excusas. —Hizo una pausa y nos miró a todos, como esperando a que protestáramos por sus condiciones. Sin embargo, nosotros sabíamos muy bien que nos convenía salvar nuestras cabezas antes que rebelarnos por poner un trabajo en medio de una semana repleta de exámenes, así que guardamos pudoroso silencio—. Bien. El trabajo se realizará por parejas.

El habitual escándalo de siempre que algún profesor habla de organizar grupos reinó entre las cuatro paredes del aula en cuestión de segundos. Casi todo el mundo se puso de pie y se arremolinó en torno a cuatro o cinco mesas principales. Vi que Ryuu avanzaba hacia mí y asumí que quería que fuera su pareja para el trabajo. Estaba a punto de asentir con la cabeza cuando la voz de la profesora volvió a sonar.

—_Yo_ armaré las parejas.

Sobra aclarar que se oyeron refunfuños de todo tipo y por parte de toda la clase, pero, resignado, el cuerpo estudiantil se volvió a sus respectivos asientos y se preparó mentalmente para lo que les tocaría. Después de todo, una de las peores cosas que puede haber es que un profesor organice un grupo de trabajo, porque siempre se harán las peores combinaciones posibles.

—Veamos —murmuró la profesora, con los ojos fijos en la lista—, por orden alfabético… Akimoto y Akiyama, Aoyagi y Daidouji, Furihata y Hiiragizawa, Hoshizuki y…

Dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras me preparaba para tener que aguantar a Minori Mikage durante una semana entera. Ya había pasado por esa experiencia en tres ocasiones —siempre que alguien tenía la brillante idea de hacer grupos por orden alfabético— y la verdad es que nunca me quedaban ganas de repetirla… porque cuando dije que no me gusta que nadie esté encima mío, lo dije en serio, y Mikage no parecía ser una de esas chicas que entiende que el alejarte constantemente de ella es una indirecta bastante directa para dejar de incordiar.

—Ikumi y… ¿Sí?

Deslicé con aburrimiento mis ojos hacia Kiyoshi, que acababa de levantar la mano.

—Profesora, Ikumi no viene a clase desde hace una semana.

Cierto, cierto.

—Y ¿qué le pasa?

—Está de baja por maternidad —dijo alguien desde el fondo, y creo que fue la voz de Yamazaki. Los demás nos reímos; que nosotros supiéramos, se había roto un brazo durante la clase de Educación Física.

—Bueno. —La profesora apuntó algo en su carpeta—. Entonces, supongo que tendremos que dejarla fuera de esto. Ino irá con Kazaki, Kinomoto con Li, Mikage con Miyamoto…

Estuve a punto de saltar de la silla de pura alegría al enterarme de que no me tocaba hacer el trabajo con Mikage. Sin embargo, pronto mi entusiasmo se vio opacado por otro detallito: mi pareja sería Sakura.

No me gustó eso.

¿Qué es peor, ser acosado o ser el acosador?

Genial, simplemente genial. Sería lo más _joroschó_ del día. Nuevamente tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y portarme como un imbécil y un mentiroso, cuando nunca fui ninguna de las dos cosas.

Todo sea por el amor propio, me dije, y dejé de lamentarme para ponerme manos a la obra. No me quedaba otra opción, después de todo, y yo nunca he sido un cobarde.

_**(Sakura) **_

Parpadeé, confundida y regresando a la realidad, en cuanto la profesora de Biología dijo mi nombre. No había estado prestando ninguna atención, así que creí que estaba llamándome para preguntarme alguna cosa —que no sabría contestar, seguramente—. Sin embargo, después nombró a Li, y siguió con los apellidos de algunas personas más…

¿De qué iba esto?

—Que todo el mundo recoja sus cosas y vaya directo al laboratorio —dijo la profesora Hayashi—. Y volveré a pasar lista allí. Nada de quedarse dando vueltas por los pasillos o me daré cuenta y contará para la nota.

Me puse de pie porque todo el mundo lo hizo, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba ni qué motivo tendríamos para ir al laboratorio. ¿Por qué me había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en Yukito y mi hermano, si sabía que después quedaba en una nube?

Diablos, yo era un caso perdido, en serio.

Vi a Tomoyo alejarse cuchicheando con Naomi Aoyagi, una chica a la que yo conocía más bien poco, y al girar la cabeza noté al grupito de amigos de Li mirándome con caras sonrientes… y extrañas, porque no se me ocurre otro adjetivo que pueda parecerse a sus muecas. ¿Qué tanto miraban? Ni que estuviera sin camisa y con la cara pintada, o algo así…

Disimuladamente me aseguré de llevar toda la ropa puesta, por si acaso. Todo estaba en orden. Entonces¿por qué…?

Al sentir una mano posarse en mi hombro, giré rápidamente la cabeza y me encontré con que era Li quien me llamaba. No sabía qué podía querer, pero me sonrojé al recordar la conversación de ayer, como me pasó durante todo el día. Ahora sé que, por mucho que quiera, no puedo ser completamente indiferente a los sentimientos de los demás.

Me sentía incómoda cuando me sonreía de _aquella_ manera, como en estos momentos. No era una sonrisita tímida como la que había dibujado durante algunos segundos ayer, en el transcurso de nuestra charla. Más que eso, era una sonrisa algo torcida, como falsa. Bueno, no sé si falsa, pero en todo caso, una sonrisa no sincera… Si es que eso no significa lo mismo que falsa, je.

—¿Nos vamos? —me preguntó, sin sacar la mano que estaba sobre mi hombro—. Ya oíste a la profesora: no esperará a quien tarde demasiado, y de seguro se pensará que anduvimos vagando por el pasillo si no nos damos prisa.

Afirmé con la cabeza y agarré torpemente las cosas que creía podrían serme útiles en el laboratorio, dando las gracias al Cielo porque Shaoran Li me hubiera dejado de tocar, y, en vez de eso, hubiera guardado sus manos cálidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras esperaba pacientemente a que yo acabara.

—Vamos —dije, y empecé a caminar rápidamente. Shaoran me siguió al instante y no tardó nada en alcanzarme, pese a que yo le hubiera sacado ventaja y no fuera andando despacio.

—Bueno, tampoco era necesario que nos diéramos _tanta_ prisa —se mofó.

Yo dejé escapar una risita _ligeramente_ histérica. No me importaba absolutamente nada llegar pronto o no al laboratorio; lo único que quería era escaparme de él para que no me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Era lo único que podía hacer, al fin y al cabo, porque no tenía pensado rechazar de pleno a Li cuando le había dicho que sería su amiga… No sería tan cruel con él, que era un buen chico y no lo merecía.

Lo cual no significaba que no me molestara _un poco_ su presencia…

El laboratorio estaba lleno de gente cuando llegamos, y la profesora cerró la puerta un rato después. Me puse a buscar con la mirada algún sitio libre, pero Shaoran pareció encontrarlo primero, porque me arrastró del brazo antes de que yo pudiera decir nada y de repente me vi frente a una de las largas mesas. Había unos cuantos aparatitos a un lado, probetas y demás, un grifo y una rejilla a modo de desagüe.

—¿Para qué se supone que venimos aquí? —le pregunté a mi compañero en susurros, mientras vigilaba que la profesora no estuviera pendiente de nosotros. Él, que estaba a mi derecha estudiando un frasquito diminuto con alguna sustancia desconocida dentro, sonrió.

—No estabas atendiendo¿eh? Tal y como lo sospechaba.

Me sonrojé.

—¿Me estabas mirando?

Shaoran giró el rostro hacia mí antes de contestar. En ese momento, se me ocurrió que aquella mirada intensa que casi se le asociaba por defecto, podría taladrar una roca. Y, por supuesto, qué decir de la pobre valentía que me ayudaba a conversar con él.

—_Siempre_ te estoy mirando.

Bueno, esa pregunta _no_ había sido una buena idea, definitivamente. Notaba las orejas tan calientes que me parecía que en cualquier momento acabaría saliendo humo de ellas, como si de una tetera se tratase. Ni siquiera me atrevía a girar la cabeza para verlo a la cara, porque sabía que iba a encontrarme con unos ojos tan penetrantes como los que sentía encima.

—¿Para qué vinimos al laboratorio, Shaoran? —repetí.

Él pareció entender que yo pensaba hacerme la tonta y obviar lo que había dicho, porque lo oí suspirar antes de contestarme cansinamente:

—Tenemos que hacer un trabajo para subir la nota del último examen.

—Oh —dije yo, y eso fue todo.

La profesora se pasó alrededor de cinco minutos copiando los pasos para el experimento que presuntamente haríamos… y a mí se me heló la sangre al ver qué era. Por enésima vez en lo que iba de año, me pregunté por qué habría elegido Biología entre las asignaturas a cursar. Y, al contrario de lo que pasaba conmigo, a los demás pareció gustarles mucho la brillante idea de la señora Hayashi, a juzgar por los comentarios que hacían y los vítores generales.

¿Por qué, Señor, por qué?

Tomoyo fue la elegida, además de otros dos chicos, para repartir las cajitas con su horrible contenido. Una a una las mesas se fueron llenando de cajitas, y cuando llegó a la nuestra, mi amiga me miró con una mezcla de risa contenida y pésame sincero.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, Sakura —me dijo—. Si te encuentras mal, vas al baño, te mojas la cara y regresas¿de acuerdo?

Yo tragué pesado y acepté la caja con manos temblorosas, sin atreverme a fijar mi vista en otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de Tomoyo. Ella sonrió y finalmente se fue, dejándome con el consuelo del pizarrón verde oscuro. No podía mirar hacia abajo.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Shaoran, y como a él sí podía mirarlo, siempre y cuando no dijera nada comprometedor, me giré hacia donde estaba. Sus ojos ámbares brillantes, su pelo castaño y revuelto, la piel de bronce y su gesto de desconcierto absoluto eran muchísimo más reconfortantes en ese momento preciso de lo que podría serlo cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me creas si te digo que voy a desmayarme en cuanto mire esta cosa? —pregunté con voz suave, subiendo un poco lo que sostenía en mis manos para que mi amigo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Shaoran alzó una ceja y me miró con sorpresa no disimulada.

—¿De verdad te da tanto asco una rana muerta? —murmuró.

—_Odio_ las ranas desde que mi hermano las pinchaba en un palo y me perseguía con ellas por toda la casa cada vez que llovía. Y más odio la idea de tener que escarbar en su interior… la sangre tampoco me hace _ninguna_ gracia.

Sus ojos fueron y vinieron, de la caja a mí y de mí a la caja. Parecía no saber qué decir, al menos hasta que sonrió un poquito y me la quitó de las manos, haciendo que nuestros dedos se rozaran en el proceso. Si es que parecía que lo hacía adrede.

—Peor sería que estuviera viva¿verdad? Al menos no saltará sobre ti mientras abres su barriga verde y babosa en canal…

—Vas a hacerme vomitar —me quejé—. Además, no pienso tocar a ese bicho, y mucho menos mutilar su cadáver.

Se giró, sonriendo como si el hecho de que yo me muriera de asco le hiciera mucha gracia, y oí que dejaba la caja sobre la mesa y después revolvía algunas cosas y las amontonaba, seguramente porque eran lo que tendría que usar.

—¿Te da lástima? —me preguntó.

—Un poco —admití, encogiéndome de hombros—. No es que me resulte agradable la idea de que pudieran hacerme eso a mí¿sabes¿Cómo te sentirías si te mataran y luego le hicieran quién sabe qué cosas a tu cuerpo¿Si sirvieras de entretenimiento a un montón de adolescentes sádicos?

Su sonrisa se amplió y creí ver cierto malestar en sus ojos y en su ceño fruncido, como si hubiera dicho algo que le molestara.

—Eres una buena chica, Sakura, y supongo que tienes razón. —Lo vi alzar un bisturí, sin despegar sus ojos de lo que había sobre la mesa. Su expresión contrariada volvió a normalizarse luego de que pareciera hacer algún esfuerzo interior y agregó, con tono divertido—: No obstante, yo no soy tan poco sádico como tú. Y, además… uno de nosotros tiene que diseccionar al bicho. Tú puedes encargarte de las notas, o al menos fingir que escribes algo interesante para que la profe no te eche la bronca.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y me senté en la silla alta que me correspondía.

—Muchísimas gracias, Shaoran.

—Para eso están los amigos —aseguró en un tono tan raro que me hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Y también me hizo pensar que, además de ser cargante e incomodarme con sus comentarios —que me hacían sentir de esa manera únicamente porque yo conocía sus intenciones—, Shaoran era una compañía muy agradable si quería, tal y como yo lo había imaginado siempre que lo veía en clases, antes del incidente de días atrás, tan callado y concentrado, o tan amable y cortés y tímido cuando se le hablaba. Tan distante y tan encantador.

_«__Me gustas mucho, pero espero que podamos ser amigos, si es la única opción que tengo…__»_

Quizá valiera la pena que fuera mi amigo, quizá yo acabaría acostumbrándome a él y quizá, sólo quizá, disfrutara mucho de su compañía en cuanto consiguiera aceptarlo y el sacrificio y la paciencia acabaran valiendo la pena.

Me quedé mirándolo como una tonta todo el rato, mientras garabateaba en la libreta algunos mamarrachos sin sentido, haciendo como que escribía algo de verdad.

_**(Shaoran) **_

La mañana transcurría terriblemente lenta después de la hora en el laboratorio. Cierto es que me había pasado prácticamente todo el tiempo descuartizando yo solo a una rana, teniendo en cuenta el terror de mi compañera y su graciosa reticencia a tocar al sujeto experimental o mirarlo siquiera, pero disfrutaba sus comentarios de vez en cuando. Se mostraba muy tímida conmigo, pero cuando hablaba, valía la pena oírla.

Hoy había aprendido un poco más de ella, y mis temores se habían confirmado: era demasiado buena y cada vez me parecía más desagradable la idea de aprovecharme de ella… aunque hubiera sido la responsable de mi humillación pública. En algún momento, incluso llegué a pensar eso no importaba tanto. Es decir, que ella sólo se había defendido. Que yo había sido quien se había pasado de la raya, y todo eso.

Pero, poco tiempo después, me dije que no iba a echarme atrás a esas alturas. Ya había ido demasiado lejos, y ahora haría lo que me había propuesto.

—Venga un momento aquí, Li.

Me giré al oír la voz del profesor de Matemáticas, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo y me hacía señas con una mano mientras que sostenía un ordenador portátil con la otra. Aún dudando, me acerqué. El rostro arrugado del señor Yoshida se hizo todavía más hermético al sonreírme.

—¿Podría llevar este ordenador a la sala de profesores? —me dijo—. Tengo un examen ahora con los chicos del otro curso y no puedo retardarme más.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y él me dio las gracias rápidamente luego de que yo tuve en mis manos el cacharro. Tenía pensado ir a buscar a mis _drugos_ al patio, pero aparentemente tendría que esperar un poco más.

Me conocía el camino a la sala de profesores de memoria, la verdad, no porque yo hubiera hecho demasiadas cosas malas ni recibido un montón de castigos, sino porque generalmente eran mis amigos los que se metían en problemas —sobre todo Ryuu y K— y yo los acompañaba o me llamaban como testigo.

Sonriendo, recordé el episodio de dos meses atrás, cuando «alguien» había dejado caer «accidentalmente» un petardo de los grandes dentro del casillero del tipo más petulante que este instituto conoció jamás. El problema había sido que el petardo en cuestión había sido excesivamente potente; tanto que habían volado dos casilleros más, e incluso hubo un pequeño riesgo de incendio. Habían expulsado a Kiyoshi una semana gracias a la bromita, y Ryuu se había salvado porque no habían desconfiado de él en esa ocasión, vaya uno a saber impulsados por qué fuerza sobrenatural y cegadora.

Me asomé tímidamente a la sala de profesores y agradecí mentalmente que no hubiera nadie, o me entretendrían charlando, seguramente. Dejé el ordenador encima del escritorio y me marché lo más pronto que pude, deseando tomar un poco de sol, respirar algo de aire… y quizá aprovechar para congeniar un poco más con la adorable Sakura Kinomoto, que estaba sin compañía cuando pasé por su lado.

Y fue entonces, cuando avanzaba por los pasillos, que noté algo raro en la parejita que se besuqueaba en uno de los rincones parcialmente oscuros, en la zona más desierta del instituto a esas horas. Se me había hecho familiar aquel largo y rizado pelo oscuro de la chica que estaba de espaldas a mí, y también se me había hecho familiar el reloj de pulsera que llevaba el chico en la mano que estaba alrededor de la cintura femenina, porque era uno que yo mismo le había regalado.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y murmuré:

—¿Eriol?

Mi amigo y Tomoyo se separaron casi de un brinco y me miraron con sorpresa en sus ojos, sobre todo ella. Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas, los labios hinchados. De seguro nadie adivinaría lo que estaban haciendo, viéndolos así…

—Shaoran, hola —me saludó Eriol, aparentemente tranquilo, en cuanto me identificó—. Qué sorpresa verte por estos lados.

—Te dije que no era buena idea —murmuró Tomoyo, que estaba mucho más incómoda que nosotros dos. Me miraba con cierto temor.

—Tranquila, cariño, no dirá nada. ¿Verdad que no?

Me encogí de hombros desinteresadamente… aunque la verdad era que estaba bastante interesado. ¿De verdad Eriol había conseguido a la chica que llevaba más de un año persiguiendo como idiota? Ella no parecía dar el perfil de las tipas con las que mi amigo podría andar… o al menos nunca lo había creído así.

—No… pero ¿es que hay algo de lo que no me enteré?

—No, no —aseguró, negando con la cabeza. Luego sonrió socarronamente—. A menos que no supieras que Tomoyo y yo estamos saliendo, claro. Pero no creo que te refirieras a eso.

—Por supuesto que no me refería a eso —mentí. Eriol y yo nos sostuvimos las miradas en silencio durante algunos segundos, yo preguntándome cómo era aquello posible, y él pensando en vaya uno a saber qué clase de cosas. No obstante, rompí el contacto visual al oír que Tomoyo carraspeaba y me di cuenta de lo terriblemente incómoda que estaba, aún enredada entre los brazos de mi amigo y la mirada amatista fija en el suelo—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

—No —dijo ella, separándose de Eriol—. Mejor será que me vaya yo; debería estar en el patio ahora para no levantar sospechas. —Vi que le daba un corto beso en los labios a su flamante novio y le susurraba algunas cosas que no entendí, y cuando creí que iba a marcharse, se detuvo enfrente mío y me miró con cara suplicante—. Es un secreto, Shaoran, así que _por favor_ no digas nada… Y mucho menos a Sakura¿de acuerdo?

Yo me dije a mí mismo que era completamente normal el hecho de que Tomoyo no quisiera revelar nada acerca de su relación con Eriol, pues probablemente no se enorgullecía de ella, y asentí con la cabeza para asegurarle que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Aunque, eso sí, me pareció raro que no le hubiera comentado nada a Sakura, que era su mejor amiga, hasta donde yo sabía.

—Oh, gracias, sabía que eras un cielo —se alegró, me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue casi corriendo por los pasillos. En el momento exacto en que la perdí de vista, me limpié la cara con fastidio y volví a ver a mi amigo, que seguía con los ojos clavados en el punto en que había desaparecido la figura de Tomoyo Daidouji, _su gran amor_.

Qué tontería. ¿Cómo podía a alguien gustarle ser asfixiado por una boca roba-aire? O apresado por un par de brazos que se enredan en tu cuello, o aburrido con palabras melosas susurradas al oído… lo mismo que en las películas de los sábados por la tarde que nadie en su sano juicio soporta. De verdad que no entendía a mi amigo, ni a ninguno de los tipos enamorados que se paseaban por el mundo con esas sonrisas idiotas en la cara.

—¿Vas a explicarme qué pasa o te quedaste enganchado a la cola de un cometa en tu último viaje? —le pregunté, algo molesto.

No me había esperado ver a ninguno de mis amigos en ese estado… era como si me hubieran defraudado, en cierto modo. ¿Todos los demás acabarían haciendo lo mismo y me dejarían aislado? No quería ni imaginarlo, cuando siempre, desde que los conocía, habíamos estado juntos y compartiendo estupideces y pasando el rato. Nos entendíamos. Nos llevábamos bien. Y a mí no me gustaba pensar que eso podría cambiar ahora que ellos estaban cambiando y era yo quien permanecía igual… y excluido, por lo tanto.

Mi amigo dio un largo suspiro y pareció bajar, en parte, a la Tierra.

—Conseguí que me hiciera caso el fin de semana pasado —explicó—, cuando me la encontré en la fiesta. Vengo quedando con ella casi todas las tardes desde entonces. Y ya ves que ahora, durante el recreo, congeniamos mejor…

Oh, ya sonreía como estúpido. ¡Eriol estaba perdido!

—Me alegro por ti —mascullé—, se ha hecho realidad tu sueño en la vida¿no? Mejor me voy, no vaya a ser que se me pegue.

Escuché sus risitas mientras me alejaba, y me gritó:

—¡Ya se te pegará!

Lo ignoré. Después de todo, era completamente imposible que yo me uniera a sus filas de flechados por Cupido. Si el angelito con pañales venía hacia mí algún día, me dije, le daría una patada en el culo y continuaría con mi camino. Así de simple. Así de cierto. Así de aburrido, pero¿qué esperaban? Sólo así seguiría siendo yo.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola! Uf, antes que nada, tengo que disculparme por una cosa. Y es que dije, en el capítulo pasado, que subiría las contestaciones a los reviews en el profile lo más rápido posible, pero me surgió un examen de la nada y no va a poder ser. De hecho, estaré de exámenes hasta las orejas durante bastante tiempo, a estas alturas del curso, y créanme que no puedo terminar de escribir estas historias, leer y estudiar al mismo tiempo, porque las horas del día no dan. Me está costando bastante terminar ésta y "La guía perfecta", porque los finales siempre son lo más complicado (al menos para mí), de modo que tardo muchísimo más con cada capítulo. En compensación por no poder responder a los reviews, subiré antes las entregas, pero sólo si dejan comentarios, no se vayan a hacer los vivos xD. Quizá hasta llegue a actualizar dos veces por semana, si se portan bien, así que ya saben.

Pero, pasando a la entrega que nos concierne… ¿qué tal? Ya ven que incluso la madre de Sakura nota que está pasando algo raro con Yukito, pero la chica no quiere ni oírlo. Y en cuanto escapa de aquella extraña relación entre su novio y su hermano, llega al instituto y tenemos a Shaoran para ponerla nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? Parece que no está del todo conforme con sus actos, y me parece muy bien, porque para algo está la conciencia. Y si no creen que lo remuerde la conciencia, mejor analicen su cara en cuanto Sakura soltó aquello sobre la rana y lo de ser un entretenimiento para un montón de adolescentes sádicos xD. No podía haberle dicho nada más apropiado, ni aunque fuera adrede. Y ya ven que Tomoyo y Eriol sí tienen algo, pero, por alguna razón, la chica no quiere contárselo a Sakura… ¿por qué será? Ya lo sabrán… en su momento.


	5. Amigos extraños y novios poco celosos

**Rito de iniciación**

**Capítulo 5**

**«Amigos extraños y novios poco celosos»**

_**(Sakura) **_

Los bomboncitos de licor que habíamos encontrado Tomoyo y yo aquella tarde estaban haciendo mella en nuestro cerebro más pronto y fuertemente de lo que esperamos, y ya nos hallábamos en la fase de las risitas tontas y los cuchicheos sin sentido. Era una suerte que nuestros padres estuvieran en el piso de abajo charlando y no en la habitación de mi prima, o se habrían topado con un panorama un tanto extraño: las dos luchando con las almohadas, encima de la cama, en ropa interior y borrachas de tanto reír. Y he de aclarar que estábamos en paños menores, no por ser adeptas al exhibicionismo, sino porque habíamos pasado horas probándonos ropa viejísima y riéndonos con las combinaciones payasas que conseguíamos.

—¡Toma! —se asombró Tomoyo, luego de pegarme con el almohadón en toda la cara y ver que había dado en el blanco… cosa que llevaba varios minutos sin ocurrir porque las dos estábamos bien atontadas—. Quién diría que iba a acertarle.

Y cuando volvió a comprobar su nueva precisión, yo alcé las manos en señal de que me rendía y me dejé caer sobre el colchón sin poder parar de reír. La cabeza me daba vueltas y casi no podía respirar. Tomoyo bajó la almohada y me imitó, también golpeando el colchón con todo su peso y respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba aplacar las carcajadas.

—¿Hace cuánto… que no teníamos una pelea… de éstas? —conseguí preguntar.

Tomoyo había quedado boca arriba, pero giró la cabeza para mirarme. Tenía los ojos violetas muy brillantes, las mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio y el pelo negro y ondulado completamente revuelto y esparcido sobre el colchón. Su pecho blanco subía y bajaba, intentando recobrar el ritmo normal, y tenía la boca entreabierta como para poder respirar mejor.

—Creo que la última vez fue… cuando estábamos de vacaciones.

Yo de inmediato supuse que se refería a las vacaciones que habíamos pasado juntas en las cabañas cerca de la playa que había organizado el colegio. Aquélla había sido una auténtica guerra de almohadas, y creo que nunca en mi vida he tragado tantas plumas.

La verdad es que daba gusto poder comportarse con alguien tal y como uno quiere; como uno es; sin ataduras, sin apariencias y sin tener que fingir porque esa persona, ese amigo, te conoce lo suficiente como para ver a través de todos tus gestos. Y, de momento, Tomoyo era la única con quien me sentía así, probablemente porque era casi como una hermana para mí. Nos criamos juntas y conocemos absolutamente todo la una de la otra… y eso es estupendo, de verdad.

—Oye —la oí decirme justo en el momento en que la habitación dejó de dar vueltas para mí y pude volver a sentirme integrada en el mundo real, más o menos—, te aviso que vas a ser tú quien me ayude a limpiar este alboroto¿eh? Porque como mamá suba y vea la que montamos, a mí me va a caer un buen castigo.

Yo, aún algo aturdida, alcé un poco la cabeza para estudiar el estado de la habitación… y entonces me reí. El cuarto seguía siendo tan amplio como siempre, pero el hecho de que el suelo estuviera inundado de las plumas de los almohadones y de todas las revistas de la estantería que había sido derribada de un golpe propiciado por mí, hacía que todo se hubiera reducido. Los cajones de ropa estaban abiertos por la mitad y algunas prendas escapaban de su interior, al igual que sucedía con las puertas del armario antiguo en el que mi amiga guardaba sus vestidos más bonitos. Ni siquiera él se había salvado del huracán, pensé con sorpresa.

—Ah, de acuerdo, de acuerdo —dije, y me incorporé. Un mareo repentino casi me tumba otra vez, pero me sobrepuse y avancé a rastras por encima de la cama, haciendo que Tomoyo riera. Para llegar al suelo tuve que dejarme caer, pues estaba exhausta luego de la lucha, y he de decir que el golpe fue algo doloroso por haber calculado mal las distancias.

—Sakura, pareces borracha.

—Y tú, con ese peinado, pareces el Tío Cosa.

Como si de repente me hubieran amputado las piernas, trepé el mueblecito junto a la cama únicamente ayudándome con las manos, apoyándolas en los cajones abiertos, y quedé medio colgada de él. Al asomarme, descubrí que se trataba del cajón de la ropa interior… si bien podría haberlo sabido porque ésta se escapaba por todas partes e incluso había sujetadores en el suelo.

Mi prima también bajó de la cama, aunque ella lo hizo con más cuidado y como si siguiera notando las piernas —cosa que a mí no me pasaba, de momento—. Y mientras ella se ponía a ordenar y apilar las revistas y a arrejuntar el mar de plumas blancas, yo empecé a guardar las prendas de encaje y algodón y también a curiosear otro tanto.

—¡Oh! —exclamé, divertida, al encontrarme con algo muy interesante oculto al final del cajón—. Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí, Tomoyo, pervertida…

Ella se giró a verme y noté que las mejillas se le coloreaban en cuestión de segundos al encontrarse con que yo sostenía en una mano el provocativo conjunto en color turquesa. Eran dos diminutas prendas semitransparentes con encaje en los bordes y otras partes y un brochecito de mariposa, con pedrería del mismo color que los demás, en la unión de los dos extremos delanteros del sujetador.

—Deja eso, Sakura —suplicó, completamente abochornada.

Pero yo no iba a abandonar la victoria tan fácil, no señor. Era la perfecta venganza a sus aciertos en el duelo de almohadas de hacía un rato.

—Vaya, vaya —me burlé, agitando el conjunto—, no sabía que tuvieras estos gustos. ¿Para usarlo con quién lo compraste, Tomoyo? Porque supongo que no te atreverás a decirme que te apetece dormir con una cosa como ésta…

—No lo compré —murmuró—, me lo regalaron. Y ahora, guárdalo.

Miré la prenda en mis manos y no pude evitar preguntarme quién le había regalado algo así a Tomoyo y cómo era que lo había aceptado. De repente me sentía infantil, pequeña y atolondrada comparada con ella. ¿Quién me regalaría a mí algo como eso¿Y yo lo conservaría si me lo obsequiaran?

Recién acababa de encontrar una brecha entre ella y yo cuyas orillas parecían distar kilómetros; exactamente la distancia que me separaba de la madurez y de la sexualidad.

Aquella idea me asustó e hirió a la vez, así que guardé el conjunto en donde estaba y Tomoyo volvió a tranquilizarse y a ordenar las revistas. Yo, mientras tanto, me ocupaba de guardar lo demás sin mirar ya nada, y pensaba en lo que había descubierto.

Así estuvimos durante algún tiempo, y cuando terminé me limité a mirarla, apoyada contra la cama y con las piernas casi tocándome el pecho. Tomoyo estaba de rodillas en el suelo e inclinada hacia adelante porque seguía recogiendo montones de plumas y los amontonaba a un lado de la pila de revistas. El pelo oscuro le caía en ondas por los hombros y la espalda desnuda tan suave y delicadamente como si estuviera hecho de seda, y creaba un bonito contraste contra la blancura nívea de su piel. Estudiándola detenidamente, Tomoyo parecía mucho mayor que yo también en el aspecto exterior, no porque estuviera mucho más desarrollada —de hecho, estábamos más o menos en lo mismo—, sino porque su propio espíritu irradiaba esa serenidad y adultez a las expresiones de su cuerpo, armonizando perfectamente.

Era curioso que nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de cosas como ésta hasta que vi aquella prenda, pero es que probablemente sí existían más secretos entre nosotras de los que yo creía, y era obvio que algo en ella me estaba dejando un poco atrás para poder crecer… Y no tendría que resultarme doloroso… de hecho, lo entendía. Pero simplemente el problema era que me sería complicado adaptarme a eso de tener que comenzar a madurar yo sola en cosas que mi amiga no viviría conmigo, como cuando éramos niñas.

—¡Oh, mira, mira —me llamó de pronto, al parecer habiendo encontrado un artículo interesante en una de las revistas que tenía por ahí—, éste era el chico que quería enseñarte, Sakura!

Mi cuerpo ya estaba bastante recuperado para entonces, y sin la necesidad de arrastrarme, gateé hasta ella y me coloqué a su lado. En la página de la revista que me señalaba aparecía un tal Gackt, que a mí no me sonaba de nada pero que, según Tomoyo, era un cantante japonés bastante excéntrico… y guapo.

Y pese a que a mí no me parecía que fuera para tanto, miré la foto un buen rato porque ella había estado buscándola alrededor de veinte minutos apenas había llegado yo a su casa.

—¿A que está bueno? —me preguntó, comiéndose al chico con la mirada. Yo me encogí de hombros.

—No sé, Tomoyo, no me ando fijando demasiado en…

Ella se rió y me atacó con una mirada elocuente y una sonrisa incrédula en los labios.

—Ah, vamos, ahora me dirás que no te fijas en ningún chico sólo porque estás de novia con Yukito. ¿Tener novio significa quedarte ciega, entonces?

Yo sonreí un poco y negué con la cabeza.

—Si quiero a Yukito¿por qué tendría que andar buscando nada en otras personas? Tengo lo que necesito… y me gusta estar así.

Tomoyo suspiró y cerró la revista, para luego dejarla a un lado, encima de todas las demás. Giró todo su cuerpo en mi dirección y yo supe que se venía una charla o al menos algo importante por su forma de mirarme. Y también supe que se estaba debatiendo en su fuero interno entre contarme algo o no hacerlo, seguramente por miedo a que yo me enfadara.

—Entonces¿qué hay con Shaoran Li?

Yo creo que me sonrojé, sabiendo que Tomoyo se refería al incidente de tres días atrás… y es que mi amiga tiene la extraña habilidad de llegar siempre en los momentos más oportunos.

El martes me había tocado servicio, y como la «K» de «Kinomoto» y la «L» de «Li» son dos letras que se siguen en el alfabeto, le tocó ayudarme. Por extraño que parezca, yo había llegado un poco antes que él, seguramente para evitar las burlas de algunas veces, y después de que Shaoran atravesara el umbral de la puerta y fingiera asegurarse que yo era real —cosa que hizo tocándome la punta de la nariz—, se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un beso prolongado en la comisura de los labios. Y yo ya me había acostumbrado a su trato tan cercano y a sus «besos de amigo» desde el día posterior al experimento de Biología, porque no llegaba a hacer nada que me molestara demasiado y tampoco quería rechazarlo de pleno ni herirlo… pero el problema fue que Tomoyo había llegado a la clase _justo_ en ese instante y lo había visto.

Y aunque yo sabía que aquello no significaba nada, no habría manera de conseguir que ella no se pusiera a sacar sus propias conclusiones, tal y como había hecho.

—No hay nada con él —protesté, abochornada—. Sólo somos amigos, ya te lo he dicho.

—Pues es un amigo muy cariñoso¿no? —se mofó—. Te trata y te mira como si esperara algo de ti muy diferente a la amistad, Sakurita… y lo más sorprendente es que parece que no te incomoda excesivamente.

Yo suspiré.

—Él me dijo que le gusto, Tomoyo, pero aceptó ser amigo mío si era la única opción —le expliqué brevemente, sin ganas de ahondar en el tema—. Y ya ves que no se porta exactamente como un amigo, pero no voy a darle otro bofetón y mandarlo a tomar viento porque es un chico estupendo… De todas formas no quiero hablar de eso¿de acuerdo? Me harta.

Pero me di cuenta de que aquello no era suficiente para apagar el creciente interés de mi amiga, que se había inclinado en mi dirección para poder oír mejor y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Shaoran Li se te declaró y _tú_ lo rechazaste… por Yukito? —dedujo con viva incredulidad—. Es decir¿vas a ser sólo su amiga porque _tú_ prefieres a Yukito?

Yo sentí que comenzaba a enfadarme. Siempre era lo mismo; Tomoyo nunca había aceptado mi relación con Yukito Tsukishiro. Ni en un primer momento, cuando se lo comuniqué, se había alegrado de ello. Me había felicitado, pero se notaba que no era lo que ella esperaba para mí, por algún motivo que yo aún no alcanzaba a entender, y quizá por eso me hacía enojar tanto.

Bueno, eso, quitando el hecho de que incluso Yukito parecía querer arrojarme a los brazos de Shaoran en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

—¿Y tú me estás diciendo —repliqué, furiosa— que debería haber aceptado a Shaoran cuando tengo un novio a quien quiero y que me quiere también? Dime, Tomoyo¿por qué iba a hacerlo¡Porque todo el mundo parece tomarse mi decisión como algo incorrecto¿Qué tiene de malo Yukito? —Los ojos comenzaban a arderme y la cabeza me latía a martillazos—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene para que no te guste, para que él mismo no se guste, y para que los dos prefiráis que esté con Shaoran Li antes que con él¡No lo entiendo, sinceramente!

Llegados a este punto, los sollozos habían ganado la batalla y algunas lágrimas conseguían resbalar por mis mejillas, pero al instante las apartaba con rabia. No quería llorar; lo único que quería era que alguien me explicara qué demonios estaba pasando a mi alrededor y de qué no me estaba dando cuenta y todos los demás sí. Porque es horrible sentir que las cosas cambian sin que puedas entenderlas ni adaptarte a ellas.

Sentí que las manos de Tomoyo se apoyaban en mis hombros y pronto colocó su frente contra la mía, como hacía cuando éramos niñas y quería calmarme. No hacíamos más que permanecer quietas entonces, llorando, hablando o respirando, pero la compañía cercana resultaba enormemente reconfortante. Era como si alguien te entendiera y te transmitiera sus pensamientos, o simplemente te dijera que estaba ahí, aunque no siempre pudiera mostrarse, y lo único que quería era ayudarte.

—Yukito no tiene nada de malo —murmuró suavemente, con aquel tono sedante que guardaba para estas ocasiones—, y no tengo nada en su contra, amiga. De hecho, me parece una persona excelente y no tengo idea de si Shaoran será o no mejor que él. En todo caso, no se trata de eso… No es por eso por lo que nunca me pareció buena idea lo vuestro.

—¿Entonces?

Mi voz era débil, poco más que un quejido, y Tomoyo no habló hasta un rato después, como si hubiera estado sopesando sus palabras.

—Es que tengo la impresión de que no te quiere de la misma forma que tú lo quieres a él, Sakura —dijo finalmente—. Es simplemente eso.

Yo sentí que la garganta se me cerraba y no pude evitar derramar unas cuentas lágrimas más. Y esta vez no las aparté. Dejé que salieran y se llevaran un poco de mi dolor, de mis miedos, de mis dudas y de mi rabia por no entender lo que me rodeaba, ni lo que era, ni lo que quería, ni en lo que me estaba convirtiendo mucho más rápidamente que antes… porque el tiempo parecía avanzar demasiado rápido, la gente cambiar, los sentimientos mudarse y volverse un calidoscopio de colores indescifrables para mí.

Aunque una cosa sí que tenía clara ahora, sin saber muy bien cómo. Supongo que es de esas cosas que simplemente se saben y ya está. Y la dije.

—Yo también lo creo… ¡Yo también lo creo, y no sé que hacer!

Tomoyo sólo guardó silencio y acabó abrazándome. No era una solución, pero me ayudaba a soportar la carga de la inseguridad y el desconcierto mucho mejor que la soledad y mi mente trabajando a su máxima capacidad para no llegar a ningún punto… _nunca_.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Tal y como yo lo esperaba, al igual que todos los meses, apenas fui al cajero esta mañana me encontré con que mi madre había depositado un montón de dinero nuevo en mi cuenta corriente. Era más de lo necesario para hacer las compras durante muchos, muchos días, aun si derrochaba el dinero en productos de marca y bastantes tonterías, y, aunque no necesitaba tal cantidad de ingresos, no podía quejarme.

Mi madre no se molestaba en hablar conmigo, pero había quedado muy claro desde el momento en que dije que me vendría a Japón el hecho de que ella se ocuparía de mi manutención, probablemente para vivir con la conciencia tranquila, y se ocupaba de ello más que sobradamente. Yo no debía retrucar ninguna decisión de ese tipo, además, o no me daría el permiso que necesitaba para quedarme, así que mantenía mi boca cerrada.

A veces me pregunto qué pensaría mi padre al respecto, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Nunca nadie me habló demasiado de él, y yo era muy pequeño cuando murió en el accidente, así que no recuerdo nada. A veces me pregunto, digo, qué haría él conmigo y cómo sería mi vida si mi padre siguiera vivo… pero como no llego nunca a nada, prefiero no alimentar fantasías que, al fin y al cabo, no me sirven, porque Liang Li está muerto y enterrado y no va a resucitar para saciar mi curiosidad, por más que me agradase la idea a mí, y vaya uno a saber si también a mi madre.

Nunca sabré si pude haber tenido una familia o no, como la mayoría de la gente. Nunca sabré si de verdad pudo haber alguien en el mundo que me rodeaba y que me rodea que de verdad se interesara por mí y me quisiera, de modo que no tiene sentido darle más vueltas al asunto, y lo mejor es aprovechar lo que a uno se le brinda de la mejor manera que puede.

Yamazaki alzó el porro que tenía en una mano y me miró con los ojos perdidos en medio de la nada y una sonrisa amplia y tonta bailoteándole en los labios… una exactamente igual a la que tenían todos mis amigos.

—Eres el mejor, Shaoran —me dijo—. ¿Dónde conseguiste esta maravilla?

Yo sonreí un poquito mientras los veía dar caladas al cigarro, que pasaba de mano en mano y de boca en boca, de un lado al otro, pero nunca llegaba hasta mí. No solía fumar _casi_ nunca.

—Tengo contactos y mucha pasta —dije escuetamente. No pensaba revelar nada—. Limítate a agradecer las dos cosas… y acábate el puto cigarro antes de que venga algún profesor y vea lo que estás fumando.

Mi amigo asintió con la cabeza y aspiró tan largamente el papelito que se consumió casi hasta la mitad. Al exhalar el humo, los ojos verdes de Ryuu volaron al cielo, K lanzó una risita y Eriol siguió con los párpados bajados y deleitándose con el aroma en el ambiente. De verdad que lo estaban disfrutando, me dije, y entonces valía la pena ser un poco generoso… Eran mis amigos, después de todo. Quizá los únicos que me aceptaban. Y no quería perderlos, ni que nos dispersáramos, como parecía querer ocurrir…

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, mi actitud suena a medida patética y desesperada¿verdad que sí…?

No, no me respondan, en serio.

El timbre de salida sonó, y yo recordé que la hora libre que disfrutábamos, gracias a que el profesor de Educación Física había faltado por tercera o cuarta vez en lo que iba de trimestre, había acabado… y que tenía cosas que hacer.

Me levanté con pesadumbre de la hierba y coloqué mi maletín bajo el brazo. Los chicos casi ni se dieron cuenta de que yo me iba, estando como estaban, y sólo me saludaron lentamente con la mano cuando le di un coscorrón a uno en la cabeza y los demás también parecieron reaccionar, quizá por miedo a que les hiciera lo mismo.

Perseguir a Sakura Kinomoto era un trabajo realmente extenuante para mí, si he de ser sincero, y no me apetecía nada ponerme a ello luego de haberme pasado alrededor de cincuenta minutos mirando las musarañas mientras mis amigos se ponían de maría hasta las orejas. Sin embargo, no podía permitirme descansos en mi ritual de conquista o acabaría perdiendo puntos y pronto estaría otra vez como al principio, cuando ya estaba consiguiendo, al menos, poder charlar con ella sin que quisiera colocarse a tres metros de distancia de mí o saliera corriendo con cualquier excusa… o me pegara, je.

Cuando me la encontré, en la entrada, estaba despidiéndose de Tomoyo. Como estaba de espaldas a mí, no me había visto, así que aproveché el momento y me quedé mirándola yo. Detenida y concienzudamente estudié los mechones de fino pelo, corto y castaño rojizo bailar con el viento, al igual que lo hacía su falda negra con líneas rojas. La tela tableada acariciaba las torneadas piernas, y yo me quedé con las ganas de saber qué podría verse y probarse un poco más arriba.

La curiosidad me estaba matando, ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para saberlo? Me entraban ganas de acelerar el proceso, y eso no era productivo, porque sabía que, si me lanzaba demasiado, Sakura se echaría atrás y todos mis esfuerzos se irían al garete.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención y desviar mis pensamientos a la vez, y ella se giró luego de un pequeño brinco de susto. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más a esta hora, con el sol dando de lleno en ellos y creando un montón de matices diferentes, del azul al gris y al marrón rodeando su iris.

—Shaoran, eres tú —pareció aliviarse—. Siempre me estás asustando.

Yo sonreí un poco y me coloqué justo a su lado. Otra vez noté que su cabeza apenas sobrepasaba la altura de mi nariz, y aquello se me hizo gracioso, simpático. No era una chica muy alta, la verdad, pero probablemente el hecho ayudara a su encanto en vez de restarle puntos. Al igual que la forma en que se le ponían las mejillas del color de un tomate maduro cuando me le acercaba demasiado o le decía cualquier cosa que le recordara a lo que _presuntamente_ sentía por ella.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —le pregunté, y Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya me voy a casa. Creí que Tomoyo iba a acompañarme, pero al parecer tiene cosas que hacer.

A mí se me ocurrió lo obvio en ese momento, luego de decirme mentalmente que su amiga andaría con Eriol por alguna parte.

—Bueno, entonces podría acompañarte yo¿no?

Sus ojos me miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y duda, como si esperara que le dijera que era broma. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio cuando no acoté ninguna de las posibilidades que debían flotar en su magín.

—Pero ¿no vas a tener problemas para volver después?

—¿Qué problema puedo tener? —La agarré con cuidado del antebrazo—. Además, _quiero_ acompañarte.

Sakura sólo me miró con desconcierto, pero luego de unos segundos volvió la vista al frente y entendí por qué se había sonrojado ligeramente. Tiré un poquito de su brazo para que empezáramos a caminar y pronto estuvimos camino a su casa, yo sin soltarla y ella seguramente demasiado cohibida y contrariada como para quejarse, cosa que más bien me convenía.

No hablamos más, exceptuando algún «por aquí» o «hacia allá» de Sakura. Pero tampoco hacía falta: lo único que yo quería era que ella notara mi presencia constantemente, hasta que se acostumbrase.

Varios minutos después llegamos a un barrio de callecitas casi peatonales, aunque estaban habilitadas para el tránsito de automóviles también, y casas de dos pisos con jardines plagados de arbustos, rosales y estatuas de gnomos.

—Ahí es —me dijo mi compañera, y señaló una casa parecida a las demás, de paredes amarillas y tejado azul.

Un escalofrío de incomodidad me trepó por la espalda al comprobar que, efectivamente, aquello era justo tal y como yo lo esperaba; una casita tradicional, de familia, donde de seguro ya nadie quedaría despierto después de las diez de la noche, cuando la deliciosa cena, preparada por una madre amorosa, ya había terminado, el padre estaba agotado por el trabajo y los hijos ya habían acabado sus deberes… Sakura tenía que pertenecer a ese ambiente, y yo lo sabía desde el primer momento. ¿Por qué, sino, iba a ser siempre tan cálida e incauta? Y adorable.

Dios, tener que usar a una chica como ella era todavía más horrible que usar a cualquier otra.

—Bonita casa —murmuré.

Ella me sonrió y yo la seguí hasta el porche, intentando retrasar el momento de volver a actuar.

—¿Quieres pasar? —me preguntó, seguramente por cortesía—. Podemos tomar algo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestarte.

—Tú no me molestas, Shaoran.

Sabía que no estaba siendo sincera, pero preferí no darle importancia a eso, y, en cambio, decidí acabar con el jueguito de esa mañana de la única manera que se me ocurrió; me acerqué un poco más y la abracé, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello y sintiendo cómo se estremecía.

—Hueles raro —apuntó tímidamente—, como a tabaco, pero también a otra cosa…

Yo me reí un poco y la apreté más fuertemente contra mí.

—Échale la culpa de ello a lo que fuman mis amigos, Sakura.

—Oh —dijo, seguramente entendiendo mis palabras…

Bien, quizá no.

—Gracias por dejarme acompañarte —le dije—. No tienes idea de cuánto me gusta estar contigo.

Bueno, eso _no_ era del todo verdad, pero tenía que aprender a mentir descaradamente si quería conseguir algo de ella…

Aunque no fuera una mentira _tan_ grande tampoco. Es decir, estar con Sakura e intentar persuadirla era todo un reto y no disfrutaba engañándola, pero también era agradable estar con ella, porque, a diferencia de otras chicas, ni se me acercaba. Era incluso mucho mejor que estar con Meiling, que, pese a ser mi prima, era como una sanguijuela y tampoco resultaba tan… dulce. Había algo diferente en esta chica que la hacía especial, pese a que yo no supiera de qué se trataba exactamente. Quizá de que no se portara como una acosadora, y me dejara ese papel a mí.

Mis palabras parecieron surtir el efecto esperado, y pronto noté sus manos temblorosas posarse inseguramente en mi espalda y corresponder el abrazo. Justo como sabía que haría.

—Eres un buen chico —la oí susurrar—, de verdad… Y me gustaría…

Pero la puerta de la casa se abrió en ese instante, interrumpiéndonos. Al otro lado del umbral apareció un sujeto algo más alto que yo, aparentemente mayor también, de cabellos platinados y amables ojos dorados tras un par de gafas. Se había quedado algo desconcertado al encontrarse con la escena, aparentemente, pero luego había sonreído y mirado a Sakura con algo que no supe identificar, pero que me sonaba a alivio.

Sin embargo, ella no pareció tan aliviada y pronto sentí que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y paralizaba contra el mío al encontrarse con aquel intruso en mis planes.

—Yukito —jadeó, intentando apartarse. No la dejé.

—Hola, pequeña —la saludó él. Su voz también era amable y estaba llena de cariño. ¿Sería su padre? Parecía demasiado joven para ello, pero uno nunca sabe—. Veo que tienes compañía.

—Es un amigo… Shaoran Li. —Me miró. La luz en sus ojos temblaba, como si estuviera en medio de un auténtico lío—. Shaoran, éste es Yukito Tsukishiro… _mi novio_.

Bien, en ese momento yo entendí lo de sus ojos.

Y también entendí que no pensaba dejarme ganar por nadie.

_**(Sakura) **_

Tomoyo otra vez se había ido sola a hacer cosas que yo no sabía qué eran exactamente, y yo me había quedado de pie, viéndola desaparecer y preguntándome qué era lo que me estaba ocultando para comportarse de aquella forma tan esquiva y extraña, cuando Shaoran Li apareció y dijo eso de acompañarme a casa.

Y yo había creído, en mi ingenuidad exagerada, que darle el gusto a ese chico no me traería demasiados problemas… aunque ahora ya no estaba para nada segura de ello. Porque él podía ser todo lo buena persona, amable y dulce conmigo que quisiera, pero eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que yo ya tenía alguien a quien querer… y que ese alguien estaba a escasos centímetros de nosotros… ¡mientras nos estábamos abrazando como si aquello significara algo más y muy diferente a una simple amistad, cariño o como quieran llamarlo!

—Es un amigo… Shaoran Li —le dije a Yukito. Cuando me giré para ver a Shaoran, sentía que me temblaba todo el cuerpo, y no sólo por la situación en la que Yukito nos había encontrado, sino porque no quería lastimar a mi amigo… algo que sin duda haría de forma inevitable—. Shaoran, éste es Yukito Tsukishiro… _mi novio_.

Si alguien le hubiera pedido que se quedara más quieto de lo que se quedó entonces, no habría podido hacerlo. De repente, Shaoran era lo más parecido a una estatua de granito, con los ojos ámbares brillantes fijos en mí y aquel gesto entre decidido y fastidioso que transformaba su rostro en una máscara de dureza.

—Ah —dijo, luego de segundos y segundos de horrible silencio.

—¿Por qué no entráis a tomar algo? —preguntó alegremente Yukito, ganándose una mirada incrédula de mi parte, no porque invitara a Shaoran a _mi_ casa como si fuera suya, sino porque dudaba de cuáles eran sus intenciones… ¿Qué haría cualquier otro novio en una situación como ésa? Yo no tenía idea, y las variantes de seguro serían muchas, pero dudaba que de verdad existiera aquella de tratar al rival como si te alegrases de su presencia.

—No, yo ya me iba. —Me quedé tiesa cuando sentí a Shaoran todavía más cerca que antes, y quizá fue lo mejor, después de todo, porque me dio un beso tan cerca de los labios que, si me hubiera movido entonces, no me cabía la menor duda de que los habría alcanzado sin problemas—. Nos vemos mañana, preciosa —susurró, todavía con la boca contra mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas y volviendo gelatina mis piernas—. No llegues tarde¿de acuerdo? Te estaré esperando.

No pude respirar cuando se alejó de mí y lo vi marcharse sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, tremendamente seguro de sí mismo y sin ninguna preocupación, aparentemente. Aquello había sido increíble: Shaoran estaba compitiendo abiertamente por mí, aunque yo siguiera con mi negativa y él lo supiera, pero lo más impresionante de todo era que los celos que intencionadamente él buscaba despertar en mi novio jamás hicieron milagro de aparición.

—¿Ése era el chico del que me habías hablado; el que se te declaró? —me preguntó Yukito dulcemente, mientras que yo todavía no me separaba de la pared y luchaba por volver a entrar aire en mis pulmones.

—Sí.

—Se nota que le gustas mucho —apuntó, feliz.

De verdad que la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué se alegraba¿Por qué no se ponía celoso? Hasta Touya se pondría celoso y tendría ganas de matar a Shaoran si hubiera visto lo _cariñoso_ que se había puesto conmigo, y eso que Touya era mi hermano y no mi novio.

—Yukito —lo llamé, volviéndome a mirarlo—¿no te molesta?

Su expresión seguía siendo tan amable y cálida como lo era siempre que estaba conmigo, aunque probablemente no fuera demasiado normal en esas circunstancias… No, definitivamente no lo era. Ni ahora, ni en un millón de años, porque algo pasaba con él y conmigo. Y yo no sabía de qué se trataba.

—¿Por qué iba a molestarme, pequeña?

Sí¿por qué iba a molestarle, si yo sólo era su novia y otro chico estaba intentando quedarse abiertamente conmigo, delante de sus narices¿Por qué iba a evitar alegrarse por ello, como si fuera algo malo, y se molestaría en espantar a Shaoran Li de alguna manera?

¿Verdad que todo eso sería muy extraño…?

Agotada y con ganas de morirme, me abracé a Yukito en cuanto conseguí despegar mi espalda de la pared.

—¿Me quieres, Yukito?

Necesitaba saberlo.

Él me acarició el pelo.

—Por supuesto que te quiero, Sakura —me susurró—. Te quiero muchísimo, pequeña, y me gustaría que no dudaras nunca de eso.

Me quería… sí, me quería… pero nunca, jamás, me había dicho que me amara. Y querer, se puede querer de muchas maneras y a muchas personas.

No dije más. De verdad, _no podía decir nada_.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola a todos… y perdón por la tardanza. Parece una broma de mal gusto que haya tardado más o menos una semana en subir el capítulo, cuando dije que lo haría antes, pero prácticamente no me moví de la cama hasta ahora. Por supuesto, debido a que estuve enferma (les recuerdo que no soy yo la de las maratones sexuales). Además de que ando de mal humor porque encontré a mi gato muerto, y antes ya había desaparecido misteriosamente el de mi hermana… en fin, si no les dieron veneno, le pega en el poste, y ojalá supiera quién tiene la culpa, porque es demasiada casualidad. Me siento horrible, por un montón de cosas, y de verdad es un alivio que este capítulo ya haya estado escrito desde antes, porque creo que los habría matado a todos con este humor. Sí, ni Shaoran se salvaba. Odio mi vida xD.

Pero mejor paso al capítulo para no amargarme. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, porque me parece que hay bastantes cosillas importantes por ahí. Por ejemplo, y empezando por el principio (valga la redundancia)¿de dónde sacó Tomoyo el conjuntito provocativo ése? Apuesto a que la única que no se entera de la respuesta es Sakura (pobrecilla). Y vemos que ésta, por su parte, al menos admite que algo raro pasa con Yukito, porque definitivamente su comportamiento _no_ es normal. Por último, tenemos a Shaoran, que está en plan "quiero pero no quiero", en cuanto a eso de usar a su ingenua compañera. Aunque, de momento, la curiosidad lo pica lo suficiente como para darse aires de conquistador delante de su "rival".

Si quieren saber qué pasa, van a tener que esperar unos poquitos días más, y traeré el capítulo si no me cae un rayo, porque de verdad es lo único que me falta. ¡Qué mala suerte tengo últimamente! Besos, y espero que dejen reviews, como siempre. Saben que se los agradezco en el alma.


	6. Marcando las distancias

**Rito de iniciación**

**Capítulo 6**

**«Marcando las distancias» **

_**(Shaoran) **_

Estaba tan eufórico desde ayer por la tarde que no me costó despertarme hoy, y me levanté casi de un brinco de la cama. Me había molestado bastante el hecho de que el novio de mi víctima no se hubiera puesto celoso, pero segundos después había recapacitado y me dije que, si no necesitaba pelear con él, tenía las cosas todavía más fáciles… Sin contar con que ahí de seguro había algo extraño, porque esa reacción no era normal. ¿Me estaba dejando el camino libre y se rendía antes de luchar o era que Sakura no le interesaba? No acababa de entender cómo iba eso. Y tampoco podría entender cómo no podría interesarle esa chica.

Pero qué más daba; al fin y al cabo, sería mía, con novio o sin él, y si Sakura seguía mostrándose tan dispuesta a aceptarme como su _amigo_ de la forma en que lo hacía ahora, con lo ingenua y buena que era, seguramente no me costaría demasiado conseguir algo más de ella, si jugaba bien mis cartas. E iba por buen camino, oh, sí.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, avancé hasta el equipo de música y lo encendí. Casualmente estaban pasando en la radio uno de mis temas favoritos de los _Smashing Pumpkins_, después de _Zero_, y yo sentí el acostumbrado escalofrío. Subí el volumen hasta que me dolieron los oídos, sintiendo en cada fibra el estruendo de las notas musicales del _Ava Adore_ mientras me quitaba el pijama y me ponía los pantalones reglamentarios.

_I__t's you that I adore  
you will always be my whore  
you'll be a mother to my child  
and a child to my heart _

we must never be apart  
we must never be apart

lovely girl you're the beauty in my world  
without you there aren't reasons left to find

and I'll pull your crooked teeth  
you'll be perfect just like me  
you'll be a lover in my bed  
and a gun to my head

we must never be apart  
we must never be apart

lovely girl you're the murder in my world  
dressing coffins for the souls I've left to die

drinking mercury to the mystery  
of all that you should ever leave behind  
in time

in you I see dirty  
in you I count stars  
in you I feel so pretty  
in you I taste god  
in you I feel so hungry  
in you I crash cars  
we must never be apart

Ah, la música. Podía convertir una mañana rutinaria, preludio de un día de estudios y aburrimiento, en algo realmente _joroschó_ y cargado de adrenalina. Quizá el sexo fuera algo parecido, me dije, en un descuido de mi mente. Aunque me costaba imaginarlo.

_drinking mercury to the mystery  
of all that you should ever seek to find _

lovely girl you're the murder in my world  
dressing coffins for the souls I've left behind  
in time

we must never be apart

and you'll always be my whore  
cause you're the one that I adore  
and I'll pull your crooked teeth  
you'll be perfect just like me

in you I feel so dirty in you I crash cars  
in you I feel so pretty in you I taste god  
we must never be apart

Seguí delirando y vistiéndome a un tiempo durante bastante rato, distraído con mi música y mis pensamientos extraños, hasta que oí que alguien llamaba a mi puerta. Por un momento creí que podía tratarse de alguna ilusión auditiva, entre tantas notas a un volumen tan alto danzando a mi alrededor, pero como insistieron con los golpes decidí ir a ver quién era.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarme con aquella mujer ya medio pasada de años, de piel arrugada y amarillenta, cabellos canos y cortos, ojos agresivos de color gris y el ceño fruncido, al igual que los labios, en una mueca de desagrado. Hoy, como casi siempre que me topaba con ella, estaba vestida con aquella bata tan fea de color azul que le cubría las piernas sólo hasta las rodillas, y después dejaba libre la vista de los pliegues y las pantuflas gastadas y rotas en torno a las cuales se arremolinaban un montón de gatos maulladores con los que ella vive y que son su única familia, hasta donde yo sé, porque ni siquiera recibe visitas y siempre está muy sola.

Mi vecina siempre me había parecido la viva imagen de la decadencia.

—Muchacho desvergonzado —me gruñó—, podrías siquiera taparte un poco para abrir la puerta a un desconocido. No a todo el mundo le interesa verte.

Yo bajé un poco la mirada y descubrí que no me había llegado a poner la camisa, o quizá me la había quitado —no estaba seguro—, porque lo único que me tapaba un poquito el torso era la corbata. De verdad hoy estaba muy distraído.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —le pregunté, obviando el otro comentario. Me bastaba con que la vieja no tuviera quince años y le importara un comino cómo me viera yo sin camisa—. ¿Otra vez tiene problemas con el desagüe?

He de aclarar que la única vez que tuve contacto con esta mujer en otro sitio que no fuera el pasillo o el ascensor fue gracias a que el desagüe se le había atascado, y, como yo era nuevo en el bloque de edificios, había accedido a ayudarla porque me había dado un poco de pena… y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, en realidad. No obstante, pronto aprendí que mi amabilidad no iba a ser, ni mucho menos, correspondida, ya que la tipa se libró de mí y me puso de puertas afuera una vez hube acabado con la labor que me costó arruinar una camiseta y un par de pantalones que me gustaban mucho… Aunque, gracias a eso, había podido confirmar mis sospechas acerca de su vida tan terriblemente solitaria —si exceptuamos la compañía de las decenas de mininos— y seguramente por ello no la había mandado a la mierda y toleraba su mal carácter… de vez en cuando.

Mi vecina negó con la cabeza y luego se agachó para tomar en brazos a dos de sus gatos, que estaban mordiéndole las pantuflas, probablemente hambrientos y malcriados. Los bichejos se habían quejado entonces, pero nadie les hizo demasiado caso.

—No se trata de eso, muchacho —dijo, con el mismo tono cáustico de siempre—, sino de que tienes la música muy alta y son las seis y media de la mañana. ¿No sabes que hay gente que quiere dormir y que, además, no soporta esa música infernal que tanto te gusta¡Más te vale que apagues esa porquería o tendré que hacer que te echen de aquí a patadas, niño, te lo advierto!

Por supuesto, ésta no era ninguna conversación inusual entre nosotros, pues si nos hablábamos alguna vez era porque la vieja quería echarme la bronca por algo: por la música, por la alarma del despertador, por la tele, por no sacar mi correo del buzón o por la primera tontería que se le ocurriera, con tal de poder enfadarse y hablar con alguien. Seguramente se aburría mucho conversando con sus gatos y poder gruñirle cosas a un ser que no anduviera en cuatro patas le resultaba reconfortante y civilizador, en cierto modo.

Pobre vieja loca.

—Bajaré la música —aseguré, tranquilo y aburrido, sin ganas de discutir y dispuesto a darle el gusto a la mujer—. Siento haberla molestado…

Ella asintió con la cabeza y finalmente se marchó, no sin antes dirigirme una última mirada malhumorada de advertencia. Todos sus gatos la siguieron, con los rabos peludos apuntando hacia el cielo.

Sonreí un poco mientras cerraba la puerta. Hoy era mi día optimista y ninguna tontería iba a arruinarlo, y mucho menos mi vecina, de modo que preferí bajar el volumen de la música. Además que de todos modos lo habría hecho, porque el tema que me gustaba se había acabado y ahora emitían alguna otra canción que a mí no me sonaba de nada.

Después de ponerme la camisa, la chaqueta y comprobar que todo estaba listo, desayuné rápidamente algunas tostadas mientras veía la tele, sin sentarme, y después salí de casa para ir al insti.

El camino se me hizo bastante corto, por eso de que iba feliz, y pronto me encontré con que ya estaba en medio de los pasillos del instituto Seijô y quienes me conocían me saludaban con la mano.

Al entrar a la clase, me encontré con que había ya bastante gente rondando por ahí, y pronto Ryuu se me acercó para cuchichear algunas cosas acerca de aconsejarle algún sitio o a alguna persona que pudiera conseguir aquella maría tan buena que yo les había llevado ayer. Y yo, obviamente, me negué lo más diplomáticamente que pude, sin querer dar el brazo a torcer y cortar uno de los pocos vínculos que me seguían uniendo a mis amigos, por muy triste que resultara pensar así.

—Y, por cierto —me dijo después de insistir un rato y no conseguir nada—, me he enterado de algo muy interesante que podrías hacer hoy por la tarde, en el aula de Plástica…

_**(Sakura) **_

En mi cabeza, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Yukito una y otra vez mientras dejaba que mis dedos se enterraran en aquella masa húmeda, fría y giratoria que debería acabar siendo un jarrón de arcilla, pese a que ahora se asemejara más a una escultura dadaísta que a cualquier cosa con sentido. De no ser porque tenía que entregar este trabajo atrasado, no estaría utilizando mis horas libres por la tarde encerrada en el salón de Plástica, sino probablemente en mi cama, pasando las horas muertas mirando el techo y preguntándome qué era lo que había hecho yo, tan malo, para que Yukito no me correspondiera y todo lo nuestro, que había marchado tan plácida y agradablemente durante tantos meses, se viniera de repente abajo, sin nada que yo hubiera notado actuar de por medio o interferir de cualquier manera…

Constantemente me preguntaba si habría hecho o dicho algo que pudiera haberlo molestado profundamente, o si sería que, simplemente, se había aburrido de mí. O quizá hubiera encontrado a otra persona. O incluso… incluso podía ser que nunca me hubiera querido tanto como yo pensaba, y, entonces, habría vivido engañada durante mucho tiempo.

La idea me resultaba terriblemente dolorosa; tanto que podía sentir el agujero sangrante en mi pecho llenarme de vacío y remordimientos interiores, sin permitir a mi mente conseguir una respuesta a mis preguntas, un bálsamo para la incertidumbre y el dolor agudo de no saber qué es lo que haces mal para poder mejorarlo y no perder a alguien a quien quieres.

A quien quieres mucho.

Gruñí al notar que los ojos se me estaban empañando y me obligué a tranquilizarme. No tenía todo el día para acabar con el trabajo, así que sería mejor para mí concentrarme en él y no darle vueltas a algo que no tenía sentido, porque no conseguiría nada hablándolo conmigo misma.

Durante alrededor de diez minutos localicé todos mis pensamientos en dar forma a aquella cosa extraña que parecía salida de un cuadro de Dalí, pero me di cuenta de que, por más que lo intentaba, nunca quedaba bien. Siempre quedaban las huellas de mis dedos, o se torcía hacia un lado, o el hueco en el que irían las flores quedaba más ovalado que redondo, y entonces tenía que comenzar de nuevo desde el principio…

Dios¿por qué sería tan mala en estas cosas? Ojalá se me diera tan bien dibujar, esculpir o modelar como a Tomoyo, por ejemplo, que había hecho un jarrón precioso.

­­—¡Maldición! ­ —me quejé, e hice las manos a un lado de mi proyecto, para apoyarlas sobre la mesa.

Justo en ese momento oí que la puerta abrirse y me giré a ver quién era. Lo primero que supuse fue que se trataba de Shaoran, por supuesto, porque siempre parecía encontrarme por todas partes. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que era una niña que seguramente rondaría los trece o catorce años, de pelo corto y negro, con unos bonitos y tímidos ojos castaños.

—¿Has visto a Shaoran Li? —me preguntó al instante. Yo suspiré.

Bueno, si no era él, era su sombra la que me perseguía a todas partes¿no?

O quizá era que me lo preguntaba a mí porque era la única chica con la que andaba, ahora que me ponía a pensarlo.

Dios¿por qué yo¡Qué tonto era!

—No lo he visto, no…

La chica hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Es que necesitaba decirle algo muy importante —me explicó, sin que yo le preguntara nada. Probablemente lo que buscaba con eso era pasarme a mí el encargo, me dije, y volví a suspirar.

—Puedo decírselo yo… —Apenas lo sugerí, me di cuenta de que quizá no era algo de mi incumbencia y que podía tratarse de algo más privado, teniendo en cuenta que era una _chica_ la que me hablaba, así que añadí—: Bueno, en caso de que sea algo que pueda decirle, claro, porque si quieres declararte o algo así, entonces…

¿Por qué había dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta? Ella se sonrojó.

—No es nada de eso —me aseguró rápidamente, todavía abochornada—. Un amigo suyo me mandó a buscarlo.

—¡Ah…! —Yo también me sonrojé, sintiéndome idiota—. En ese caso, puedo decirle yo lo que quieras, si me lo encuentro.

Cosa que seguramente haría, por otra parte.

—Si lo ves, le dices que uno de sus amigos está en problemas por haber hecho no sé qué cosa a un profesor —me comunicó—, y que quiere que vaya a salvarle el pellejo o lo castigarán.

No, si es que sus amigos eran verdaderas joyitas, pensé, con gracia. Sobre todo Eriol. Lo más probable era que hubiera sido él.

—Se lo diré, no te preocupes.

—¡Gracias! ­—dijo, y se largó.

Ya algo más calmada luego de la distracción, volví a girarme hacía mi creación y descubrí que seguía siendo tan horrorosa como un minuto y medio atrás. La pasta marrón estaba moldeada de tal forma que parecía… parecía… ¿qué demonios parecía eso?

Cualquier cosa menos lo que debería ser.

Me arremangué, molesta de nuevo, pero sin estar dispuesta a tirar la toalla. No me iba a dejar vencer por un jarrón, nunca en la vida. O al menos no por éste en concreto, que tantas horas de meditación trascendental me estaba quitando. Así pues, miré, desafiante, mi objetivo, y me coloqué en posición de ataque.

Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse justo cuando estaba hundiendo los dedos en la masa, enchastrándomelos otra vez. Pensé que la chica se habría olvidado de decirme algo más y volví el rostro hacia allá, esperando encontrarme con ella… pero esta vez no tuve tanta suerte.

—¡Sakura! —dijo Shaoran Li, y yo ahogué un suspiro de frustración—. Me dijeron que estabas aquí.

Dios que era pesado.

Aunque por verlo sonreír quizá valía la pena soportarlo.

…

No, destruyan eso que acabo de decir. Un lapsus lo tiene cualquiera, después de todo… Sobre todo yo. Quédense con la idea, mejor, de que soportar a ese chico era realmente _muy_ difícil.

—Estoy haciendo el trabajo de Plástica que tenía pendiente… _Tengo que terminarlo_ _ahora_ o van a echarme una bronca muy fea —expliqué, esperando que con eso entendiera que no deseaba ser interrumpida. Especialmente no por él.

—Sí, sí, Ryuu me dijo que tenías que acabarlo hoy, y por eso vine.

Diablos. De verdad que me parecía un chico excelente, porque sino ya lo habría mandado a tomar viento un rato. ¿No había entendido la indirecta o era que no le importaba?

—Uno de tus amigos necesita que lo ayudes —intenté—. Se mandó alguna buena y van a castigarlo si no intercedes… Debe de estar en la oficina del director.

—Ellos siempre se meten en esos problemas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo no voy a servir de mucho.

Se acercó a mí con aquel paso felino tan propio de él, andando con movimientos gráciles, ligeros y silenciosos, y llegó a mi lado más rápidamente de lo que yo me esperaba. Lo miré a los ojos durante breves segundos, hasta que vi que me sonreía, y entonces bajé la mirada. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la corbata desarreglada.

—¿_Eso_ es el jarrón de la semana pasada, Sakura? —me preguntó con voz extraña.

Yo volví a mirarlo y noté que tenía en el rostro una mezcla de sentimientos mal disimulados: gracia, asombro, mofa, pena y desagrado. Y obviamente tenía motivos para ello, contando con que estaba frente a un auténtico mutante giratorio de arcilla.

—Algo así —reí, y me pasé una mano por la cara para apartar un mechón de pelo que quería meterse en mi boca—. Al menos, debería serlo… Está horrible¿verdad?

Él despegó instantáneamente los ojos ambarinos de mi escultura —si es que se podía llamar así— y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Me sorprendí al ver aflorar su sonrisa tímida de aquella tarde de la confesión en sus labios, y me quedé prendada de su gesto. Esta sonrisa era mil veces más bonita que la que me regalaba a menudo y me resultaba tan poco genuina.

—No… —dijo, y noté que estaba contrariado—. Bueno, es que… le falta un poco de acabado¿no crees?

Me conmovió su ternura en esos momentos, y no pude más que sonreírle de la misma manera, mientras lo miraba cariñosamente. No me parecía para nada insoportable cuando se mostraba así, tan parecido al Shaoran Li con el que yo estaba más familiarizada y se sentaba detrás de mí en clases, que nunca me hablaba y que pasaba del mundo como si le importara un comino todo, incluida yo. Y no era que me gustara que no me tomara en serio, porque a mí él me caía muy bien, pero prefería verlo tal y como me parecía que era en realidad que como se estaba portando últimamente: tan artificial, tan distinto a como me gustaba.

En el sentido de amigos, por supuesto.

—No te molestes, sé que lo está. Pero gracias por no decírmelo.

Yo me volví a reír y él esbozó una sonrisa mayor, pero que seguía siendo la sonrisa tímida.

Miré mi trabajo otra vez, como para asegurarme de que estaba viendo lo mismo que yo y que de verdad había dicho lo anterior en un intento de hacerme sentir mejor, y me repetí que así era.

Y entonces resultaba terriblemente adorable.

—Oye, Sakura —me llamó.

Al mirarlo ahora, me sentí decepcionada. Su sonrisa de antes había desaparecido por completo y sido sustituida por la otra. En sus ojos dorados ya no brillaba la timidez, sino algo mucho peor. Lo que me ponía nerviosa.

Astucia y… apetito.

—¿Sí? —murmuré.

—¿Me dejas que te ayude?

Yo sabía que no era buena idea, pero también sabía que de nada serviría negarme, porque buscaría alguna otra excusa para hacer lo que fuera que quería hacer. Accedí con un solo movimiento afirmativo de cabeza y volví mis ojos a la masa marrón.

—_Joroschó_.

¿Qué era eso?

Su acción me tomó por sorpresa, al estar entretenida intentando encontrar algún significado a esa palabra que en mi vida había oído, y di un respingo al sentir su pecho entrar en contacto con mi espalda y las palmas de sus manos contra el dorso de las mías.

—Así será más fácil —me dijo, y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando su aliento cálido rozó el camino entre mi cuello y mi oído derecho. Sus labios también lo hicieron brevemente al hablar. Sentí un calor extraño por todo el cuerpo, además de las cosquillas, y tragué pesado—. Ya verás que va a quedar un jarrón mucho mejor que el de cualquiera.

Yo lo dudaba, si seguía haciendo mi cerebro puré de aquella manera, pero bueno.

Las manos de Shaoran guiaron las mías sobre la superficie resbaladiza, mojada y fría, que no dejaba de girar, y nuestros dedos casi se entrelazaron cuando él hizo un poco más de fuerza para ayudarme a crear la forma del cuello del jarrón… aunque en realidad lo estuviera haciendo él solo, más que ayudarme, porque yo me sentía poco más que un títere sin voluntad al que las piernas le temblaban como si se hubieran vuelto de gelatina y el corazón le latía a saltos en el pecho a causa de los nervios fortísimos.

—¿Te das cuenta? —volvió a hablar, y yo cerré los ojos, sin poder controlarme. Aquel calor desconocido para mí hasta el momento ahora me quemaba las entrañas y resultaba de lo más delirante. Mi mente parecía perdida, volando muy lejos, dejándome sola, con mi cuerpo y mi calor… y Shaoran—. Ya va tomando forma.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, aunque no tenía ni idea de si iba tomando forma o no, ni qué era lo que iba tomando forma. Fue segundos después que comprendí que se refería al jarrón, y todavía hicieron falta más segundos de interludio para que notara que llevaba razón y que mi oda a Dadá ya era algo con un mínimo de sentido.

Pero sus manos eran tan cálidas, y su abrazo me hacía sentir tan a gusto y tan desconcertada y nerviosa a la vez… Y la sensación de sus labios acariciándome la piel era tan… ¡Dios!

_Piensa en Yukito_, me aconsejó una vocecita.

Yo agradecí en mi fuero interno a lo que probablemente sería la voz de mi conciencia, porque pensando en Yukito podría volver a amargarme, algo que era mucho menos agradable que pensar en las cosas nuevas que Shaoran me estaba haciendo sentir, pero que al fin y al cabo era mucho más sano…

O eso me pareció… hasta que llegué al punto de «Yukito nunca hizo que te sintieras de esta manera tan extraña y que tanto te gusta, aunque sepas que es una locura y que está mal porque no es él el responsable».

Aquella idea me hizo salir del trance justo cuando las manos de Shaoran se habían quedado quietas y su nariz comenzaba a rozarme el cuello intencionadamente, con todo el espíritu mimoso del Mundo acumulado en aquel gesto.

De repente, además, al ver la arcilla en nuestras manos y el jarrón girando, recordé la escena de una película. Y es que yo había visto _Ghost_ al menos veinte veces, y sabía lo que venía después de que el chico y la chica se ponían a modelar cosas con arcilla al igual que lo estábamos haciendo nosotros.

¡Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo que en la película!

—Para, Shaoran —le advertí con la voz cortada—. No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué no? —Me dio un beso en la nuca—. ¿No te gusta?

Yo tuve que obligarme a girar la cabeza y mirarlo con reproche. No podía decirle que sí me gustaba, o sería el mayor error de mi vida. Porque yo podía sentir cosas extrañas cuando se me acercaba así, y él podía ser la primera persona que conseguía eso, pero no debía permitir que Shaoran lo supiera. Mientras yo me controlase, todo iría bien. Pero si él se enteraba, sería todavía más difícil lograr contenerme a mí misma y no querer saciar mi curiosidad sobre cuán agradables podían ser las cosas que hacía.

—Dijiste que seríamos amigos —le recordé, mirando su cara de pillo medio escondida tras mi propio cuerpo y sus ojos hermosos clavándose en los míos.

—¿Lo dije? —preguntó con una voz y una expresión similares a las de quien no ha matado una mosca en su vida.

Pero no me dejé convencer, por muy mono, simpático o besable que me pareciera.

—Sí.

Lo oí suspirar con resignación y sus ojos suplicantes me abandonaron, al igual que sus brazos.

—Bien, lo dije —admitió—, así que supongo que será mejor que me controle¿no? —Dibujó una sonrisa ladina—. Sobre todo porque te estaba gustando.

Me sonrojé.

—No es cierto… Y, de todos modos, no importaría. Ya sabes cómo va esto, Shaoran, así que será mejor para los dos que no insistas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tienes a la mitad del instituto detrás de ti —murmuré—¿por qué no intentas buscar a una chica que te haga caso y que te dé lo que quieres? Sabes bien que yo no puedo dártelo.

Shaoran se había alejado de mí, pero volvió a acercárseme. Lo tuve justo enfrente en pocos segundos, y eso no contribuyó a que me tranquilizara.

—Pero yo te quiero _a ti_.

Bien, _eso_ tampoco contribuyó, a decir verdad.

¡No contribuyó absolutamente en _nada!_

Miré el jarrón en un intento desesperado por mantener la calma y descender el calor que se extendía por todos mis miembros.

—De verdad que quedó mucho mejor que antes¿no?

Shaoran debió seguir mi mirada, porque se rió y dijo:

—De verdad que eres muy vergonzosa¿no?

_**(Shaoran) **_

No estuve más de media hora allí, encerrado con Sakura, porque ella se escabulló tan pronto como pudo, alegando que ya había terminado con el bendito jarrón y que sería mejor que volviera a casa antes de que se le hiciera demasiado tarde. Y, por supuesto, yo le había propuesto acompañarla… pero de nuevo se mostró reticente y acabó saliendo por la puerta como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

O como si lo hiciera Shaoran Li, je, je.

Cerré con llave la puerta del aula de Plástica y salí, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la deformidad marrón sobre la mesa, alias _jarrón de arcilla_. Era un alivio saber que al menos había quedado un poquito mejor que al principio, aunque la diferencia tampoco fuera tanta… Pero ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho yo, si Sakura no me había permitido seguir ayudándola?

O, bueno, quizá no la estaba ayudando mucho… Y quizá en realidad la estaba incordiando bastante, pero igual daba. Lo importante era que había progresado definitivamente hoy, porque ella podía haber intentado disimular o resistirse, pero a mí no me había costado notar la forma en que se estremeció una y otra vez entre mis brazos y lo cortada que le había salido la voz al hablar.

Probablemente le ocurriría lo mismo que a mí en ese momento, me dije, y aquello me agradó lo mismo que me asustó. Es decir, era bueno que a ella le pasara, pero… ¿era bueno que me pasara a mí? Nunca me había sentido de aquella forma tan extraña… tan… enfermiza, no sé. Era como si, de repente, no quisiera parar. Era como si quisiera seguir, dar un paso más, y otro, para ver qué pasaba y si seguía resultándome agradable, aunque sintiera el cuerpo como encendido en llamas.

Y a mí nunca me había gustado el contacto físico, ya lo dije, pero por alguna razón no me molestaba tocar a Sakura. De hecho, noté, con asombro, que no quería sacarle las manos de encima.

¿Me estaría volviendo loco?

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero la verdad es que tampoco me apetecía mucho reflexionar al respecto entonces, por miedo a que la respuesta fuera una que no me agradase.

Así pues, cambiando el rumbo de mis pensamientos, de pronto recordé aquello que Sakura había dicho sobre uno de mis amigos en problemas y me pregunté qué habría pasado. Quizá los habían descubierto fumando maría en el patio trasero, o quizá habían hecho aquello de poner las chinchetas en la silla para que, cuando la profesora de Música se sentase, le quedara el culo como una regadera…

En fin, eran mis amigos.

Miré mi reloj con fastidio y vi que eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Todavía tenía mucho tiempo libre, y no quería volver a casa tan pronto para encargarme de los problemas de Física, así que preferí dar un rulo por ahí en vez de tener que poner a mi mente a trabajar en algo. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos a esta hora, porque quienes se quedaban hasta tarde en el insti estaban en alguna clase especial, y ni siquiera me encontré con algún profesor de guardia.

Me aburría como un hongo.

_¿Los hongos se aburren?_

Quizá sí. Es decir, seguramente ser una planta ­tiene que ser muy aburrido. ¿Con qué te diviertes, haciendo la fotosíntesis¿Chupando sales minerales de la tierra? Y los hongos ni siquiera hacen eso…

Y, sí, estoy pensando en estupideces.

Un ruidito en los baños captó mi atención y me quedé quieto en medio del pasillo. Alguien parecía estar moviendo losas pesadas de un lado a otro, y luego algo hacía «frish, frish» constantemente… Y yo estaba muy ocioso.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con el cuadro de siempre: los azulejos y la pileta de lavar las manos en color blanco, las cenizas de cigarrillo alrededor de los grifos, el solitario espejo en la pared en el que casi no se veía, las pequeñas ventanitas abiertas y el techo alto… Aunque no era cosa de todos los días, por el contrario, ver a Kiyoshi de rodillas sobre el suelo, limpiándolo con un cepillo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —le pregunté con asombro. K dio un respingo y recién entonces notó que yo estaba allí.

—¡Qué manía con aparecerte tan de repente por todas partes, macho! —jadeó, y se llevó una mano al pecho. Yo sonreí con satisfacción… Es divertido asustar a la gente, sobre todo cuando uno se está aburriendo mucho—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza.

—Sakura se fue a casa hace un rato —farfullé—. Pero tú… ¿tienes complejo de señora de la limpieza?

Kiyoshi se incorporó un poco para desperezarse y se pasó una mano por el pelo oscuro. Después se tocó la espalda, como si le doliera, y suspiró.

—Me castigaron.

—Así que fue a ti a quien castigaron… Creí que había sido a Eriol.

Mi amigo frunció el ceño, pero sonreía.

—Ah, entonces estabas enterado y no viniste porque no te dio la gana.

La verdad era que no había acudido en su ayuda porque estaba ocupado, pero, de haber sabido que acabaría perdiéndome este show si lo hubiera hecho, no lo habría hecho, de todos modos.

—Estaba ocupado con Sakura, ya sabes… —Sentí calor en las mejillas y decidí cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que te castigaran, eh¿Fue por lo de las chinchetas o por los porros?

—Por ninguna de las dos cosas —suspiró—. Hice una apuesta ayer con Eriol para ver quién conseguía colar el cadáver de nuestra rana disecada de la clase de Química en la caja del almuerzo de la profesora Hayashi… Y supongo que te imaginas quién lo logró.

—Eriol —dije al instante, suspiro de por medio—, pero te culparon a ti porque la profesora tiene un enamoramiento muy estúpido con nuestro amigo¿a que sí?

K se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Se nota que somos amigos. No debería haberme dejado convencer, pero supongo que Eriol sabe demasiado bien cómo jugar con la gente… ¿no? —Su mirada fue muy significativa, y yo rápidamente entendí que se estaba refiriendo a mi caso también—. No sé cómo se las arreglará ese cabrón para entender tan bien a los demás. Debe ser un don que tiene… ¡y lástima que lo usa en contra nuestra también, para divertirse de lo lindo!

—Ya lo creo.

Y puede parecer que estamos enfadados con Eriol, pero la verdad es que no. Ya no. Sus bromitas podrían molestar a cualquiera, pero nosotros ya nos habíamos acostumbrado bastante a ellas y, además, sabíamos que eran parte de su carácter y que no lo hacía por traidor, sino porque tenía una extraña tendencia a jugar a costa de la salud mental de los demás. Pero él siempre había sido así, al menos desde que lo conocíamos —yo lo conocí el último—, y ya nadie se asombraba ni se resentía… demasiado.

Aunque estaría bien vengarse un día de estos, ciertamente…

Un día que yo estuviera más centrado.

—Bueno, señora de la limpieza, mejor me voy a casa a hacer los deberes y a escuchar un poco de música antes de que empieces a lustrarme compulsivamente los zapatos —me burlé, y puse mi pie delante de sus narices.

—Entonces¿no te vas a quedar a ayudarme un poco?

Yo me reí.

—Ni lo sueñes. Tú te lo buscaste. No deberías haber caído en la trampa de Eriol, Kiyoshi, bien lo sabes.

—Como si tú no hubieras entrado también por el aro, señor Don Juan abofeteado.

Sentí que las mejillas me ardían otra vez y fruncí el ceño. Si no fuera mi amigo con quien estaba hablando, le habría metido la cabeza en el retrete por recordarme aquella escena tan bochornosa. En momentos así, cuando las imágenes de ese día llegaban a mi mente, sentía una punzada de odio hacia Sakura, la tierna y dulce Sakura que ya se había disculpado conmigo y que tenía la inocencia de una niña de coro de iglesia, pero que aún así había pisoteado mi orgullo y la verdad es que no me sentía capaz de olvidarlo sin que afloraran en mí deseos de venganza, aunque fuera una pequeña…

O una bastante grande, como la que estaba llevando a cabo ahora… Aunque la idea no me gustara…

Bah, ni yo me entiendo.

—De todas formas —dije—, no pienso ayudarte. —Me giré y sonreí de lado mientras veía los pucheros de mi amigo—. Créeme que ya tengo de sobra con lo mío, K, y sería demasiada tortura para una sola jornada.

_**(Sakura) **_

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba perfectamente aquella Navidad, a Yukito sentado justo frente a mí, en la noria, ambos mirando el parque de diversiones recién abierto alejarse de nuestros pies. Yo me sentía ser elevada al cielo rápidamente, y el vértigo que vivía en la boca de mi estómago era increíble, la mezcla de estar con Yukito y de dar vueltas en el aire realmente.

Él me había invitado al parque, y también a Touya, pero mi hermano no había querido venir porque dijo que tenía que trabajar, así que al final quedamos sólo nosotros dos durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche. A mí me había resultado un día magnífico, el día redondo y perfecto, como si fuera una niña de cinco años a la que sus padres llevan al zoológico y vuelve con un enorme peluche de elefante que incluso la sobrepasa en altura. Era ese entusiasmo, esas ganas de saltar y de abrazar, de dar las gracias porque alguien consiguiera ponerme tan contenta y me tratara de aquella forma.

Y, para acompañarlo todo, había comenzado a nevar.

Probablemente fueron la belleza del paisaje o la calidez del momento las que me impulsaron a actuar, porque no había pensado hacerlo antes, y se lo dije. Le dije a Yukito que lo quería justo entonces, mientras los copos blancos caían del cielo.

Y yo había pensado que me rechazaría, porque se había quedado muy quieto y serio, pero algunos segundos después su sonrisa amable había resurgido de las cenizas y me había dicho que también me quería… y me atrajo suavemente contra él para darme un beso suave en los labios que duró lo suficientemente poco como para que yo no necesitara suplicar por respirar y que no me había dejado tan mareada como el beso que…

Luego de eso, todo había ido bien entre nosotros.

¿Por qué las cosas querían cambiar ahora¿Y por qué querían cambiar todas juntas, desde todos los ángulos posibles, atacando y punzando y abriendo heridas y viejos recuerdos hermosos que ahora resultaban amargos… porque ya nada era lo mismo?

¿Qué había pasado exactamente?

Quería saberlo, y era por eso que me encontraba allí, frente al portón de la casa de mi novio, esperando a reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentar la situación, pedir respuestas y todo lo que fuera necesario… Porque uno tiene que luchar por lo que quiere, y yo quería solucionar las cosas con Yukito. Aunque una charla así pudiera suponer verdades ocultas que querrían destrozar cosas, debía correr el riesgo si quería salir adelante, no porque me gustara darle un ultimátum o terminar con lo poco que quedaba entre nosotros, sino porque quería recuperarlo.

Llamé al timbre, sin estar dispuesta a que mis propios pensamientos me enredaran más todavía, y esperé hasta que la puerta se abriera.

Sin embargo, nadie me contestó.

Lo intenté dos veces más, y nadie aparecía. Se me ocurrió que Yukito podía no estar en casa, de modo que lo mejor sería irme, pero antes prefería dejarle una nota para que supiera que yo había pasado por allí.

Abrí la puerta y me adentré en la casa que me resultaba tan familiar. Mi novio nunca me había recriminado algo como eso, y, de hecho, algunas veces entraba aquí sin avisarle nada, para darle alguna sorpresa. Los recuerdos me hicieron sonreír con nostalgia y tristeza. Yo había hecho en muchas ocasiones eso de venir, prepararle alguna comida que sabía que le gustaba, para que él se la encontrara cuando venía de los trabajos que a veces conseguía, junto con Touya. Y aunque no solía quedarme a esperarlo, porque era muy tarde, él me lo agradecía al día siguiente con una gran sonrisa, un abrazo y un beso en la frente…

Los viejos tiempos. Porque quería que volvieran algún día yo estaba allí en ese momento.

Me dirigí a la mesa y corté un trozo de papel de una libreta que encontré por allí. Algunos segundos después encontré también un bolígrafo, de modo que no tardé demasiado en ponerme a escribir la nota. Le dije que había pasado a hablar con él pero que, como no estaba, me iba a casa y que por favor me avisara si tenía algún momento libre para vernos.

Con eso sería suficiente, me dije, y agarré el portafolios que había dejado encima de la mesa. Me alisé la falda del uniforme y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

Y ya estaba por salir cuando oí un golpe seco en el piso de arriba.

Me quedé quieta, muy quieta, pensando.

Yukito no tenía gato, ni perro, ni ningún animal de compañía que pudiera haber tirado una caja pesada… o alguna cosa parecida. Y se suponía que no había nadie en casa.

Tragué pesado.

Me giré lentamente de nuevo, y el pasillo me pareció todavía más oscuro que antes. Tenía miedo, de repente. No sabía si el miedo era a que hubiera alguien —y con eso me refiero a un ladrón o algo parecido— o era a que no hubiera nada… material. Nada físico. Y sé que puede parecerles una estupidez, pero me aterran esas cosas. Los… fantasmas, quiero decir. Mi hermano siempre se divirtió contándome historias sobre ellos, y después yo me sobresaltaba ante cada pequeño indicio de algo extraño. E incluso recuerdo que, una vez, una vieja extraña que me encontré con Tomoyo en la calle me había detenido y dicho que _los espíritus de los ancestros perseguían mi aura_…

Un escalofrío trepó por mi espalda y me obligué a dejar de pensar en esas cosas, porque era una tontería. Lo realmente importante era saber que no había nadie extraño allá arriba, y si lo había, correr como nunca antes y llamar a la policía…

Se oyó otro golpe, y luego el sonido de cristal al romperse.

Yo me quedé paralizada, muda y temblorosa alrededor de dos minutos más. Mi boca estaba seca y el corazón me latía desbocado en el pecho. ¡Había alguien arriba, y tenía que subir a asegurarme, aunque sólo fuera mirando por la ranura de alguna puerta, para poder pedir auxilio y evitarle a Yukito un disgusto o un peligro muchísimo peor!

Dejé mi maletín en el suelo y me hice con una escoba antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pude. A estas alturas, el corazón ya se me había aferrado a la garganta y bailaba enloquecido, colgándose de ella, ahogándome.

En el piso de arriba, todo estaba oscuro también. El pasillo tan solitario que me daba todavía más miedo que si estuviera repleto de hombres con el rostro cubierto con medias de nylon y revólveres en sus manos…

O, bueno, quizá no tanto miedo como eso.

Avancé con lentitud, girando mi cabeza hacia todos lados con cada paso que daba, por si alguien salía de algún rincón en tinieblas —aunque dudaba que hubiera tantos— y me atacaba. En cuyo caso, yo contestaría con un ¿escobazo?… si me daba tiempo.

¿Verdad que mis pensamientos no eran demasiado alentadores?

Bien, no podía evitarlo.

Sobre todo ahora que había empezado a oír un sonido extraño detrás de una de las puertas. De la habitación de Yukito, concretamente, la cual yo sabía que era suya porque lo había ayudado a limpiarla alguna vez. Era como si alguien estuviera… estuviera… ¿estuviera qué? No sabía identificar aquel sonido. ¿Como si alguien llorase, quizá¿Como si alguien estuviera revolviendo cosas, intentando hacer poco ruido, y llorando suavemente a la vez?

Súbitamente se me ocurrió que algo podía haberle pasado a Yukito, que podía estar herido, en el piso de arriba, e inhabilitado. Eso explicaría que no hubiera abierto la puerta para dejarme pasar, y también que se hubieran caído las cosas. Podía estar en el suelo, con una pierna rota, o algo así, e intentado ayudarse con los muebles para poder ponerse de pie.

La idea me preocupó y horrorizó al mismo tiempo, haciéndome, incluso, olvidar mi temor a los ladrones y a los fantasmas, tirar la escoba a un lado y precipitarme rápidamente hacia la habitación.

—¡Yukito! —casi grité, abriendo de par en par la puerta.

Me esperaba verlo en el suelo, lastimado, y esperaba que me sonriera cálidamente y me explicara que había tenido un accidente. Me esperaba, en el peor caso, un ladrón o un fantasma con los brazos abiertos hacia mí.

Pero no lo que vi.

Y tanto me impresionó, que tuve que ahogar un grito en mi garganta. Un grito de asombro. Un grito de no entender. Un grito de desesperación. Un grito de rabia. Un grito de dolor.

¿Por qué?

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola a todos de nuevo. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? He de confesar que es uno de mis favoritos. La canción del comienzo es _"Ava adore"_, y les pediría como favor especial que la oyeran, porque es la canción oficial de este fic, y porque es simplemente buenísima (amo a mis _Smashing Pumpkins_). Ya ven que Shaoran está bien dispuesto a meterle mano a su compañera, jaja. Lo malo (o bueno) es que Sakura no se deja, porque no pretende serle infiel a su querido Yukito. Y, hablando de Yukito¿qué será lo que pasó? Acepto todo tipo de teorías, y advierto que la pequeña _Sak_ (mmm, nunca se me irá el hábito de llamarla así) no lo va a pasar muy bien en el siguiente capítulo. Ah, y, por cierto, yo supongo que saben a qué escena de _Ghost_ me estaba refiriendo, y lo que sucedía en ella¿no? Es que vi esa película muchas veces (me encanta), pero no sé si a ustedes les sonará tanto (aunque estoy casi segura de que sí).

_Muchas_ gracias a todos los que dejaron review. Son un gran apoyo, sobre todo cuando uno lo pasa mal. En serio, adoro cada uno de sus comentarios, y adoro que me hagan reír.

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Dolor

**Capítulo 7**

**«Dolor»**

_**(Shaoran) **_

Noté que había empezado a nublarse el cielo cuando salí del instituto, pero eso no me impidió llevar a cabo la idea que se me había ocurrido. No sabía por qué no lo había pensado antes, pero lo cierto es que el hecho de que llevaba bastante tiempo sin pasarme por la biblioteca pública era una realidad desconcertante y que me preocupaba, en cierto modo. No tocaba los libros desde que había empezado con el tema de Sakura, y no me parecía buena señal… No quería dejar la lectura por estar centrado en otra cosa, con lo mucho que me gustaba —me refiero a la lectura— y lo adicto que me había vuelto desde que era pequeño.

Sería que ya no tenía tanto tiempo libre, seguramente, con la tontería esta del plan de conquista y debut de mi pobre cuerpo vendido.

Entré a la biblioteca y me reconfortó la oscuridad del recibidor, aquellas luces suaves y medio anaranjadas, y el aroma a madera… y el silencio. Agradable, acogedor silencio de biblioteca.

El ascensor no funcionaba, pero no me importó subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, de tan entusiasmado que estaba. ¡Volver a mi antiguo amor! Eso era lo que necesitaba para llenar mis ratos libres, y para suplantar la imagen de Sakura Kinomoto que se formaba en mi mente algunas veces, cuando me descuidaba. No me gustaba pensar en ella, porque no me gustaba recordar lo que le estaba haciendo yo, pese a que tampoco fuera a cambiar de opinión porque seguía queriendo vengarme… Y porque, sobre todo, quería matar las confusiones como ésta que acabo de decir, sin pies ni cabeza, pero que eran tan reales dentro de mí como yo mismo.

Cuando llegué a la «sala de lectura», me encontré con que tras el mostrador estaba la misma bibliotecaria de siempre; una chica mayor que yo, de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

—¡Pero si es el pequeño Shaoraaaaan! —chilló, apenas verme, y yo sentí que me sonrojaba mucho—. ¡Mira qué guapo te estás poniendo¿Cuánto has crecido en todo este tiempo, eh¡Ay, te prometo que voy a esperar unos pocos años y después te echo el lazo!

La señora mayor que había a su lado negó con la cabeza en una actitud resignada y la calló con un «shhh» bastante malhumorado. Ella parpadeó, confundida, y después se disculpó sin demasiadas ganas, todavía con la vista fija en mí y su sonrisa simpaticona y sugerente de siempre.

Nakuru Akizuki. No sé cuántos años tendrá, pero supongo que rondará los veinticinco. Es la perfecta antítesis de bibliotecaria silenciosa y tímida, adicta al olor de los libros viejos. Más bien, esta chica parecía ser adicta a los hombres, y lo digo en serio, porque la forma tan descarada que tenía de hablar y comportarse conmigo cuando nos encontrábamos denotaba su experiencia.

—No sé cómo no te echaron de aquí todavía —murmuré, acercándome un poco a ella—. Estás gritando todo el tiempo… ¿Cómo es que te metiste a trabajar en una biblioteca?

Nakuru, que estaba pasando una maquinita de láser por encima del código de barras de un ejemplar de _La Ilíada_, sonrió.

—Porque por aquí siempre pasan chicos muy guapos, pequeño Shaoran.

Yo me reí entre dientes y me alejé de su mesa. Avancé por los pasillos, observando el lomo de los libros sobre las estanterías y buscando alguna cosa que pudiera ser interesante. No encontré nada en la sección de Filosofía, porque tampoco estaba como para ponerme a filosofar más sobre nada en esta etapa de mi vida, y pronto pasé a la sección de la literatura de terror…

Interesante.

Realmente _joroschó_, algunas veces.

Yo no solía asustarme con facilidad, y ningún libro de esos que hubiera leído me había dejado sin poder dormir, pero ya sabía que eso sería imposible aún antes de volver a intentarlo. Lo que buscaba, de todos modos, era entretenerme, y seguramente lo lograría si sacaba algún buen ejemplar, aunque no consiguiera llegarme del todo al alma. Y es que está bien leer de todo, al fin y al cabo, y después de _La naranja mecánica_, algo que me hiciera menos gracia y reflexionar menos acerca de cualquier cosa me resultaba aconsejable y agradable.

_Todo es eventual_, de Stephen King, me pareció una buena opción. Aunque no me gustara Stephen King, era un libro bastante grande y me mantendría ocupado por algún tiempo.

Me senté en uno de los sillones individuales que había por ahí cerca y me quedé un rato contemplando lo que tenía alrededor. Podía ver el cielo encapotado a través de las pequeñas ventanas abiertas, y una brisa suave me acariciaba el rostro y las manos como si fuera un gesto cariñoso. Diez personas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesita del centro, concentradas en su lectura, deliciosamente silenciosas y ausentes, como si todo a su alrededor hubiera dejado de existir.

Y yo quería que mi realidad se transformara en eso, en una hoja de papel, en ese entonces, para no tener que preocuparme por otra cosa.

Los minutos volaron cuando al fin abrí el libro y me sumergí en uno de los relatos cortos, en especial aquél que narraba la historia de un niño que se encontraba con el mismísimo diablo una tarde.

Y ni siquiera me habría percatado de que se había hecho de noche luego de cinco relatos más, de no ser porque alguien me tocó el hombro, despabilándome.

—Ya vamos a cerrar.

Reconocí a Nakuru en su voz antes de girarme a verla, y me levanté de mi asiento en cuanto miré por la ventana y descubrí que ya estaba todo completamente oscuro y que la única luz que guiara mi lectura había sido la artificial. Tampoco quedaba ya ninguno de los demás lectores a mi alrededor; seguramente se habrían marchado hacía tiempo.

Pero por Dios que necesitaba ese descanso.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Nakuru se rió jovialmente, aunque de forma algo escandalosa —por no variar—, y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando comencé a andar de vuelta por el pasillo.

—No me extraña. Eres una rata de biblioteca, después de todo. —Yo gruñí—. Oh, pero créeme que eso te queda bien. ¡Te doy mi palabra de que —se adelantó, quedando enfrente de mí y bloqueándome el paso, y me pellizcó las mejillas como si fuera una hermana mayor— resultas adorable!

Ah, qué asco. Y qué vergüenza. ¿Por qué esa chica tenía que ser tan… confianzuda¿Tan lanzada¿Por qué no se mostraba siquiera un poquito incómoda, o me rehuía, o me suponía un reto, o se sonrojaba y me decía que me buscara a otra porque ella ya tenía novio?

¿Y por qué, demonios, yo estaba pensando en eso?

—Gracias, creo —mascullé, y huí lo más rápidamente de allí.

El camino hacia el exterior me había parecido tres veces más largo, aunque fuera el mismo, y suspiré cuando sentí el aire fresco golpeándome el rostro y sacudiendo mis cabellos. Me estaba sofocando ahí dentro, ahora que había relacionado a Nakuru con el tema que quería olvidar, y tan pronto como conseguí respirar fuera de las paredes de la biblioteca me sentí un poco aliviado…

Hasta que una gota cayó en mi nariz.

—¿Hummm?

Y luego otra. Y luego comenzó a llover… a cántaros.

_Joroschó_. Simplemente _joroschó_, me dije, y me cubrí la cabeza con el maletín del instituto para mojarme un poco menos.

_**(Sakura) **_

Todavía no podía creer lo que veía. No podía creer que aquella escena que se presentaba ante mis ojos fuera real. No podía creer que el bulto bajo las sábanas de la cama fuera _realmente_ eso…

Mi novio. Y mi hermano.

Juntos.

En una cama.

Desnudos.

Y nadie lloraba. Habían sido gemidos.

Gemidos, porque estaban juntos, en una cama, y desnudos.

—Sakura…

No.

¡No era verdad!

Touya, que estaba encima de Yukito, se separó de él como si de repente quisiera levantarse y caminar hasta mí. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta, como a punto de decir algo.

Pero nadie decía nada.

¿Y qué se podría decir, después de todo?

No, no, no… ¿Por qué tenía que ser cierto?

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, las rodillas me temblaron todavía más, amenazando con no poder sostener el peso de mi cuerpo, y dejé escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor. De dolor de alma.

—Tú… —fue todo lo que conseguí decir.

Y luego me giré y salí corriendo.

—¡Sakura, espera!

Era la voz de mi hermano, y sonaba desesperada. Lo conocía y lo sabía. Sin embargo, ni él ni absolutamente ninguna cosa iba a hacer que yo me detuviera y cesara en mi intento de huída.

Porque quería seguir huyendo durante lo que me quedara de vida.

Huir y no tener que enfrentarme a mi hermano. Huir y no tener que enfrentarme a mi novio… que estaba teniendo sexo con mi hermano en una cama a la que yo tan sólo me había acercado para sentarme en ella o para armarla, pero nunca nada más.

Solté una amarga carcajada mientras abría la puerta principal y salía. Llovía fuera, pero no me importaba. Y era de noche, pero tampoco me importaba.

¿No era graciosa la situación, en realidad?

Es decir, es decir… era tan graciosa… tan graciosa… ¡tan graciosa que me estaba llenando la cara de lágrimas y me estrujaba, pisoteaba, escupía y cortaba el corazón dentro de mi pecho!

De modo que seguí corriendo.

Quería correr hasta que las piernas me dolieran y me hicieran caer en el barro, o en alguno de los charcos en los que se hundían mis pies, ahora que atravesaba el parque. El viejo Parque Pingüino, tan familiar, tan lleno de recuerdos. Tantas charlas con Yukito, ambos sentados en un banco, tomando un helado y conversando acerca de mis exámenes, de su trabajo, de amigos, de la familia… de mi hermano.

Muchas cosas parecían tener sentido ahora, aunque mi cerebro hubiera colapsado completamente luego de ver aquello.

—_¿Me quieres, Yukito?_

—_Por supuesto que te quiero, Sakura. Te quiero muchísimo, pequeña, y me gustaría que no dudaras nunca de eso._

Las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y me mataban lentamente. ¿Por qué, si yo ya lo sabía? Si yo sabía que había algo demasiado extraño en todo eso como para no preocuparme. Si yo sabía que querer y amar no son las mismas cosas, y que él me quería… como una hermana, quizá.

O como una herramienta para alcanzar a Touya.

O como lo que fuera, pero diferente de la forma en que yo lo quería a él.

¡Estúpida!

¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

Estúpida, estúpida, _estúpida_.

El parque estaba oscuro. El agua se me metía en los ojos. Estaba cansada. Varias farolas titilaban o se apagaban a mi paso.

Iba a dejarme caer.

Pero me topé con algo duro antes de siquiera poder inclinarme un poco hacia el suelo, y aquella estructura sólida y empapada me sostuvo cuando las rodillas me fallaron. Sólo algunos segundos después noté que era una persona con lo que había chocado. Con un chico. Con un chico que tenía el escudo del Instituto Seijô bordado en la corbata.

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue refugiarme en el calor tibio de su pecho y seguir llorando contra él. No me importaba que fuera un desconocido, ni lo que pudiera pensar de mí. Lo único que quería era desaparecer mientras el cielo se derramaba sobre nosotros.

—Eh¿estás bien?

No, no lo estaba. Temblaba de frío y a causa del llanto, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía borrar esas imágenes de mi mente. ¿Cómo iba a estar yo bien?

—¿Sakura¿Eres tú?

La voz del chico me resultaba lejanamente conocida, pero yo estaba tan aturdida y confusa que no podía reconocerla… Aunque él sí supiera quién era yo. Sino¿por qué me habría llamado por mi nombre? No era muy probable que me hubiera confundido con alguna otra Sakura del Mundo…

—¡Sakura! —Me separó de él y me zarandeó un poco, como si quisiera hacerme reaccionar. ¿Reaccionar de qué, si yo estaba despierta?—. ¡Habla de una puta vez!

Ah, aquel tono áspero me hizo recordar. El tono de antes había sido demasiado suave, demasiado extraño, pero éste ya llevaba escuchándolo tanto tiempo que me resultaría imposible no reconocerlo.

Al alzar la cabeza, me encontré con que, efectivamente, se trataba de Shaoran Li. Sus ojos estaban oscuros bajo el manto de la noche y estaba mojado de los pies a la cabeza. Las gotas de agua le resbalaban por el pelo castaño y lo convertía en gruesos mechones, y otras bañaban sus pestañas. No sabía si estaba enfadado conmigo, pero, en todo caso, estaba perturbado.

—Sakura, dime qué mierda te pasa ahora mismo —exigió—. ¿Por qué estás aquí a esta hora¿Y por qué… estás llorando¡Dímelo!

Y juro que yo intenté decírselo. Separé mis labios para dejar salir las palabras, incluso… Pero nada salió. Sólo un gemido tembloroso, tan tembloroso como el resto de mi cuerpo, y luego nuevamente sentí que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Desolada y herida como nunca, necesitada de compañía, de consuelo o de cualquier pequeña muestra de cuidado y afecto humano, me volví a aferrar a la camisa de Shaoran y apreté mi rostro contra su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

—Sakura… —susurró, y no tardó demasiado en pasar sus brazos alrededor de mí. Eran fuertes como una barrera que me separaba del Mundo para protegerme de los golpes.

Y exactamente lo que yo necesitaba en esos momentos: que se quedara conmigo. Que alguien me sostuviera. Que alguien no me traicionara y que estuviera dispuesto a ser mi refugio. Y quise decírselo, pedírselo, rogárselo o lo que hiciera falta, pero lo único que conseguí decir fue:

—Shaoran, por favor…

Y volví a llorar.

Me sentí frustrada, débil y muerta. Ni siquiera podía usar mi cerebro para hablarle a ese chico y pedirle que me entendiera, porque mi cerebro no quería funcionar y se había quedado atascado en mi hermano y Yukito haciendo el amor en el dormitorio que más miedo me causaría a partir de esa tarde.

No obstante, Shaoran no pareció enfadarse conmigo por mi falta de coherencia, y, en vez de eso, me separó suavemente otra vez y se aseguró de que yo pudiera mantenerme de pie sin su abrazo antes de quitarse la chaqueta negra del uniforme y colocármela encima. Estaba tan cálida… Y significaba tanto. Tanto apoyo. Tanta compañía. Tanta comprensión. Tanto… cariño.

—Vendrás a mi apartamento —dijo en un tono que no admitía reproches mientras me volvía a apretar contra él, aunque ahora de un modo lo suficientemente cómodo para caminar, ambos mirando al frente y yo con su brazo alrededor de la cintura—. Te enfermarás si te mojas tanto. Luego me cuentas qué pasa, cuando te tranquilices¿de acuerdo?

En medio de mi confusión y mi dolor, no pude hacer más que asentir con la cabeza y apoyarla sobre su hombro. Él era bueno conmigo. Dibujé una sonrisa diminuta y cerré los ojos, porque sabía que él me guiaría y no tenía de qué preocuparme.

No, mientras estuviera con Shaoran.

_**(Shaoran) **_

¿Nunca se preguntaron cuánto de azar hay en la vida, o si, en realidad, todo lo que pasa tiene un sentido, una razón y una predestinación fijada por quién sabe qué cosa lo suficientemente aburrida como para preocuparse por ello? Quizá así fuera, porque sino hay muchas coincidencias que no me explico.

Lo de hoy, por ejemplo.

¿Por qué había tenido que cruzarme justamente con Sakura, luego de ir a la biblioteca¿Y por qué se me había ocurrido a la biblioteca, elegir ese libro que me mantendría tanto tiempo ocupado, el suficiente para salir tarde, cuando comenzara a llover, y tuviera que elegir el camino más corto, atravesando el parque que todo el mundo llama Parque Pingüino?

Y yo no la había reconocido cuando choqué accidentalmente con ella por haberme distraído esquivando un charco —que no sé si estaría ahí a propósito—, pero bastaron dos segundos para captar aquel perfume suyo, el tono castaño de su pelo o el brochecito que siempre usaba para apartar uno de los mechones de su rostro. Toda su esencia me había advertido que se trataba de ella tan rápidamente como si la hubiera visto a los ojos, y entonces me sentí realmente preocupado al verla llorar.

Preocupado y culpable… porque la primera idea que me había venido a la cabeza fue la de que se había enterado de lo que yo estaba intentando hacer con ella. Pero después no dio signos de estar enfadada conmigo, al reconocerme, así que descarté la teoría y un peso enorme abandonó mis hombros. Y me sentí cobarde y un pedazo de mierda, pero al menos eso era mejor —en cierto modo— que saber que ella me odiaba.

La conduje por las calles mojadas rápidamente, queriendo evitar que se mojara durante más tiempo, porque la lluvia que arreciaba no ayudaba en nada, y no tardamos mucho en llegar al edificio en donde yo vivía. Tan sólo la solté para poder buscar las llaves de la puerta, y hasta en ese momento no le quité los ojos de encima, preocupado por si volvía a convertirse en un peso muerto y su cuerpo quería caer al suelo como lo habría hecho en el parque de no haberla sostenido. Sakura estaba cabizbaja, temblaba y se agarraba fuertemente a la chaqueta que yo le había dado, como si fuera algo importante para su supervivencia.

O porque tendría frío, pensé en un momento de mayor lucidez, cuando al fin conseguí abrir el portal.

Obviamente dejé que entrara primero, y la tomé de la mano para conducirla hasta el ascensor. Apreté el botón que nos llevaría al cuarto piso y me apoyé contra la pared. Después de eso, al verla alejada, tiré un poco de Sakura y la traje de nuevo contra mí. Estaba helada y muda. Y a mí no me gustaba nada eso.

¿Qué le habría pasado? No dejaba de preguntármelo. Y no quería ni pensar en que alguien la hubiera lastimado, o no sabía qué haría. Porque lastimar a una chica tan dulce como lo era Sakura Kinomoto me parecía una de las peores cosas imaginables.

—Estás empapada —murmuré, y la sentí afirmar levemente con la cabeza. Era un alivio que al menos estuviera oyéndome. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y yo comencé a caminar con ella por el pasillo—. Ahora te darás una ducha, te pondrás ropa seca y te prepararé algo. ¿Tienes hambre?

No quería resultar pesado, pero, mierda, no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan preocupado por ella. Y tampoco podía evitar sentirme así, cuando Sakura tenía la mirada tan perdida y triste y estaba chorreando agua helada.

Fue un pequeño consuelo verla asentir de nuevo, pero me dolió que siguiera sin hablar. Abrí la puerta y de nuevo hice que entrara primero. Encendí las luces y la llevé hasta el cuarto de baño como primera parada. Le pedí que me esperara unos segundos y fui a buscar algo de ropa a mi habitación.

Cuando volví, Sakura parecía un poco más asentada en el mundo real y estudiaba los muebles y las paredes.

—Ten. —Le di una pila de ropa seca, que consistía en unos pantalones que a mí habían dejado de servirme el año pasado, gracias al estirón que había pegado, pero que estaban prácticamente nuevos, una camiseta y una sudadera—. Si no te sirve, avísame y buscaré alguna otra cosa.

Ella aceptó las prendas y se metió tímidamente en el cuarto del baño.

Y yo, después de pasarme cinco minutos mirando la puerta y oyendo el ruido del agua cayendo, desperté y me dije que lo mejor sería preparar el caldo para que pudiera tomar algo caliente luego de la ducha.

_**(Sakura) **_

No soy demasiado consciente de en qué momento me desnudé, ni cuándo abrí la llave del agua, ni tampoco del momento en que me metí bajo las gotas calientes de la ducha para intentar descongelar mis músculos entumecidos.

En lo único en lo que podía pensar yo era en mis recuerdos.

Mientras me lavaba el pelo con el champú de aroma extraño pero muy agradable, recordé a mi hermano y la forma que tenía de espantarme de cuanto niño que se me acercara, aunque sólo fuera para pedirme caramelos en el Jardín de Infantes. Se me ocurrió que se enfadaría mucho de saber que yo estaba en casa de Shaoran, pero la verdad es que no me importó, porque tenía otra cosa más importante que pensar con respecto a eso, y era que él nunca se había portado celosamente con Yukito. Me refiero a que nunca había intentado alejarlo de mí con gritos, gruñidos, miradas o palabras de advertencia… Con Yukito, Touya únicamente se alejaba de los dos y se mantenía serio; vigilante pero serio y sin intervenir.

Quizá eso era porque no tenía miedo de que Yukito me hiciera nada, pensé, y porque sabía lo que había en realidad entre… entre ellos.

Nuevamente las rodillas me temblaban y la garganta se me hacía un nudo demasiado importante como para poder respirar bien. Me llevé una mano a la boca para retener los sollozos.

Nunca habría imaginado que ellos pudieran hacerme eso. Que hubieran podido engañarme así, siendo como eran conmigo siempre; el uno tan sobre protector, el otro eternamente amable y cariñoso… Aunque, claro, yo era estúpida: justamente ahí tenía que residir el engaño, o sino no habría engaño.

Pero ¿por qué¿Por qué habían tenido que jugar así conmigo¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada¿Qué podían conseguir con un… romance a escondidas, o como sea que se llame¿Por qué Yukito no me había dejado¿Por qué había tenido que ser todo a mi costa?

Cuando oía, en mi mente, la voz de Touya diciéndome que mataría a quien se me acercara, que los chicos eran cosa peligrosa y que el único con el cual podía estar a menos de dos metros era él, o a Yukito diciéndome que también me quería, o preguntándome cómo me había salido el examen y si me había resultado difícil, o si mi madre había comprado tal o cual cosa para el salón, no me parecía plausible que ellos, dos personas a las que yo apreciaba tantísimo, me hubieran traicionado así… Y es que todavía no conseguía hacerme a la idea, pese a que ya estuviera más calmada.

Cuando pudiera volver a hablar y a pensar con claridad, me dije, le daría las gracias a Shaoran por lo que estaba haciendo por mí. Le daría las gracias por haberme traído a su casa y por soportar que yo llorara como una tonta contra él, y por prestarme su ropa, y su ducha, y por las cosas que aún no había hecho ni dicho, pero que yo sabía que querría hacer porque era demasiado bueno conmigo.

El pobre Shaoran… me pregunto qué pensará de mí. Me pregunto si no le gusta verme así, o si de verdad no tenía ganas de zarandearme más fuerte de lo que lo hizo y gritarme por preocuparlo.

Diez minutos después, salí de la ducha y me vestí con la ropa que Shaoran me había dado, aunque me estremecí de frío al tener que ponerme el mismo sujetador mojado de antes, porque no estaba dispuesta a ir por ahí sin nada debajo de la camiseta, obviamente… por mucho que él fuera mi amigo. Descubrí que el pantalón me quedaba bastante bien, pero tanto la camiseta como la sudadera me llegaban a la mitad de los muslos y las mangas ocultaban mis dedos hasta la punta, de modo que tuve que doblarlas un poco para que mis manos no resultaran unas completas inútiles.

Al salir del baño, un olor agradable y hogareño atacó mi nariz y debilitó mis sentidos. ¿De verdad Shaoran estaba preparando sopa o yo me había vuelto completamente loca? Seguí el camino invisible que trazaba aquel aroma y llegué a la cocina. Me quedé definitivamente sorprendida al encontrarme con Shaoran de espaldas a mí, con la camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, todavía mojada, y muy entretenido vigilando el contenido de una olla.

—Tú…

De nuevo fue lo único que pude decir, pero bastó para que él notara mi presencia y se girara a verme. Sus ojos de caramelo me recorrieron rápidamente de arriba a abajo, y luego dibujó una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa. Pero era una sonrisa auténtica.

—Veo que ya te cambiaste. ¿Qué tal la ropa? La sudadera es un poco grande¿no? Quizá debería…

—Está perfecta —interrumpí, y una sensación de alivio me recorrió al notar que había conseguido hilar dos palabras con sentido y que, aparentemente, mi cerebro volvía a funcionar… un poquito, al menos.

—Como quieras —su sonrisa se ensanchó unos milímetros y volvió la vista a la olla—. Estoy preparando sopa, por si tienes hambre. Te hará bien.

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que a mí me preocupaba bastante más que el hecho de si la sopa me haría bien o no.

—Tú no te cambiaste de ropa.

—Me cambiaré después.

—Pero estás empapado —Gracias a Dios, ya podía hablar de nuevo para recriminarle su actitud—. Y te puedes enfermar. Si es lo que te preocupa, yo me encargo de la sopa… Tú ve a cambiarte. Por favor, Shaoran —insistí.

Me miró con la duda reflejada en su semblante, primero a mí y luego a su olla burbujeante, y acabó por dejar el cucharón que sostenía en su mano sobre la mesada. Se veía mono con el cucharón, he de admitir, y la idea me hizo algo de gracia… y alivió un poquito más mi dolor.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente—. Vuelvo ahora.

Yo me acerqué a la cocina cuando Shaoran se fue y levanté la tapa de la cacerola para ver su contenido. El olor cálido invadió mis sentidos e hizo que mi estómago protestara de hambre. No había pensado en lo hambrienta que estaba, aunque lo último que había comido fuera durante el almuerzo, hasta ahora…

Aquello me hizo sentir mal otra vez. La sensación de… calidez, de hogar, me refiero. Porque sentía que aquella idea de hogar y de cercanía familiar acababa de romperse en mi caso, luego de lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo podía ser¿Cómo, cómo…?

—Hey…

No había notado que Shaoran ya había vuelto, y su voz me sobresaltó, por más suave que fuera. Ya no traía puesta el uniforme empapado, sino una camiseta negra de mangas largas, suelta, y vaqueros en un tono algo más claro. Su pelo seguía húmedo, pero ya no chorreaba, al menos. Todo había cambiado, salvo su cara de preocupación… De preocupación por mí.

—Yo… lo…

Iba a pedirle perdón por estar portándome así y a punto de llorar de nuevo, pero sus manos posándose en mis hombros y una sonrisa reconfortante me hicieron callar. Tenía la impresión de que él me entendía bien.

—No lo sientas. —Señaló la olla con un movimiento de cabeza—. Te serviré un poco y después te irás a dormir.

—¿Me… me estás diciendo —dudé— que me quede a dormir aquí?

El asintió.

—Si quieres, llamamos a tu casa para avisar… Pero es muy tarde como para que vuelvas ahora.

Llamar a mi casa…

—No —me negué—, prefiero no llamar. Me quedaré, si no te molesta… pero no quiero llamar a casa.

Shaoran sólo volvió a asentir y luego sus manos viajaron a la olla, a las alacenas y a los cajones con cubiertos. En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya había servido un plato de sopa y avanzaba hacia el salón con paso firme. Yo me limité a seguirlo, y obedecí al instante cuando me hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que me sentara en el amplio sofá de cuero marrón. Se sentó a mi lado, aunque con una distancia prudente, y me dio el tazón y la cuchara.

—¿Y tú no comes? —le pregunté. Él dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Ya comeré después.

Estaba sentado de costado, mirándome fijamente, y había apoyado su codo en el respaldo del sofá y su mejilla izquierda en los nudillos de su mano. Yo supuse que iba a vigilarme todo el tiempo, así que preferí acostumbrarme y comenzar a beber la sopa antes de que se enfriase… además de que ni siquiera estaba con ánimos como para ponerme nerviosa.

_**(Shaoran) **_

No había querido perderla de vista ni por un momento, pero lo hice cuando me lo pidió… y de todos modos tampoco tardé demasiado. Me había puesto la primera cosa que encontré, intentando acabar lo más pronto posible, y cuando regresé a la cocina y vi sus ojos llorosos de nuevo supe que no me había equivocado y que Sakura no podía estar sola o se pondría a pensar en aquello, lo que fuera que la había lastimado.

La vigilé mientras tomaba el contenido del tazón lentamente, con la vista verde perdida en algún punto lejano a mí, probablemente en otra realidad. Tardó alrededor de diez minutos en acabar, por lo que calculé, y cuando lo hizo se puso de pie casi de un salto.

—Voy a llevar esto a la cocina —me dijo, y no esperó a que yo le respondiera nada.

Yo la esperé, y mientras seguí preguntándome qué era lo que le había pasado. Sin embargo, una vocecita de alarma empezó a sonar en mi cabeza al notar que le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo dejar el tazón sobre la mesada y que había un silencio un tanto extraño alrededor…

Suspiré y me incorporé con lentitud, y cuando entré en la cocina me encontré con lo que esperaba: Sakura, de espaldas a la puerta, estaba de pie y con los hombros sacudiéndose por un llanto que se molestaba en ocultar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Sakura —la llamé, y se sobresaltó de nuevo—. ¿Otra vez estás llorando?

Se giró un poco hacia mí, para verme, y me turbó muchísimo encontrarme con su expresión demacrada y adolorida… y el hecho de que intentara ocultar su dolor, vaya uno a saber por qué exactamente.

Y tanto me turbó que me acerqué rápidamente a ella y volví a arrastrarla al sofá, donde me senté, y la senté a ella sobre mis rodillas para poder abrazarla con libertad. Quería tranquilizarla de una vez, y no sabía de qué forma, pero abrazarla era lo único que se me ocurría.

—Llora —le dije—, llora todo lo que quieras.

Sakura se había quedado estática durante los primeros segundos, pero luego me correspondió, pasándome los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y enterrando su rostro en la curva de mi hombro… llenándolo de lágrimas. Yo no sabía en dónde poner mis manos, pero al final algo me hizo dejar una en su cintura y acariciarle el pelo con la otra, intentando consolarla un poco.

A ella no pareció molestarle, y a mí tampoco, así que nos quedamos en esa posición durante muchos, muchos minutos. Simplemente intentando entender un poco lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor.

En algún momento, cuando se cansó de llorar, sacó su rostro del hueco que hacía el camino entre mi cuello y mi hombro, y me miró atenta y exhausta con aquel par de lagunas verdes.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

Se tomó algunos segundos para contestar, y cuando habló su voz fue bastante quebradiza, obviamente.

—Un poco —murmuró. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y me sonrió un poquito—. Muchas gracias por soportarme… y por dejar que te empapara la camiseta también.

—Sólo espero que haya valido la pena el sacrificio —bromeé, encogiéndome de hombros. No me estaba refiriendo en absoluto al tema del reto y toda la historia de mis amigos. Realmente esperaba que estuviera mejor. Viéndola sonreír siempre, lo único que quería era que volviera a hacerlo y dejara de llorar—. ¿Quieres… contarme lo que pasó? —Noté que ella se quedaba tiesa, así que rápidamente añadí—: No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero quizá, si te desahogas, no sé…

Y yo no soportaba estar ahí, sin saber y sin poder hacer nada. Tenía la remota esperanza de que, si ella me contaba lo que le pasaba, yo podría… podría… Bien, no sabía qué podría conseguir, la verdad, pero de todas formas quería intentarlo. Era una chica tan dulce y alegre que daba auténtica rabia verla en ese estado, porque se lo merecía menos que nadie.

Sakura apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sin dejar de mirarme. Parecía intranquila, como si no supiera si decir algo o quedarse callada.

—Es… por Yukito —dijo al fin.

—¿Tu novio?

—El que lo era, al menos —aclaró amargamente.

Bueno, era un tema tan escabroso como parecía. Yo no sabía demasiado bien cómo mover las fichas de forma lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para averiguar cosas, ayudarla y no lastimarla a un tiempo.

—Ah —dije, intentando buscar alguna manera de atar cabos o arreglármelas de otra manera. No obstante, ella se me adelantó y siguió explicando sin que yo le pidiera nada.

—Hoy fui a verlo a casa —contó débilmente— y… sin querer, descubrí que estaba con otra persona. En… en la cama.

¿De verdad le habían hecho eso? Un cabreo impresionante y las ganas de matar al tal Yukito se apoderaron de mí de forma instantánea. Pero me obligué a mantener la calma y, con voz exageradamente controlada, le hice la pregunta del millón.

—¿Con quién estaba?

—Con Touya.

—¿Quién es Touya?

Ella tomó aire antes de contestar, y sonrió, como si lo que iba a contar fuera lo más chistoso e irónico del mundo.

—Mi hermano —soltó secamente, en medio de una carcajada nerviosa y doliente.

A mí se me heló la sangre. ¿Habría entendido mal…? Iba a preguntárselo, para asegurarme, pero el dolor desgarrador de sus ojos y la sonrisa triste en sus labios me decía que no. Que _realmente_ había dicho lo que yo había oído… y en ese caso, no sabía de qué estaba hecho el mundo, porque ese tipo de cosas son las que hacen que se tambalee todo a tu alrededor.

—Lo… —No sabía qué decirle—. Lo siento.

Ella sonrió un poco más y volvió a enterrar su rostro en mi cuello.

—Eres un buen chico, Shaoran Li —me susurró.

Si ella supiera…

Tragué pesado e intenté despejar mi mente de aquellas ideas de culpabilidad. No era demasiado productivo deprimirme yo también, y mucho menos confesar que yo no era, ni mucho menos, un buen chico, y que pretendía aprovecharme de ella. Aunque no fuera a hacerlo en ese preciso instante, por supuesto, porque no me soportaría a mí mismo nunca más si intentara seducirla en un estado como ése.

Me quedé de nuevo muy quieto, acunándola, sintiendo su calor y su perfume, sin que su presencia me incomodara en lo más mínimo… cosa que no me pasaba con nadie y que me resultaba extraña. Noté que su respiración se volvía profunda y acompasada algún tiempo después, y me incorporé suavemente con ella en brazos, cuidando de no despertarla.

La recosté en mi cama y la cubrí casi hasta el cuello, aunque antes le quité la sudadera. Pero no me fui al instante, sino que me quedé sentado a su lado unos cuantos minutos más, mirándola simplemente, apartando algunos mechones de pelo castaño que tenía en el rostro o acariciando sus mejillas para tranquilizarla cuando, aún soñando, a veces gimoteaba y se quejaba de cosas que yo no sabía. Incluso pensé en recostarme a un lado, porque no quería separarme de ella, y lo que de verdad me apetecía era asegurarle que yo estaba ahí para salvaguardarla de sus fantasmas interiores de la forma que pudiera.

Sin embargo, desistí, sabiendo que no era la persona adecuada para protegerla de nada, siendo que estaba dispuesto a utilizarla… o no tan dispuesto, pero tampoco lo suficientemente reticente…

De nuevo sin aclararme, me puse de pie y apagué las luces de mi habitación, para después cerrar la puerta. Y no me volví a ver a Sakura porque sabía que, si lo hacía, las ganas de quedarme con ella serían todavía más insoportables.

Preparé el sofá del salón con algunas mantas y coloqué una almohada contra el apoyabrazos para dormir algo más cómodo. Sin embargo, antes de echarme recordé que lo mejor sería avisar a alguien de que Sakura estaba conmigo. No podía avisar a nadie de su familia, tanto porque ella me había dicho que no, como porque no tenía el número de su casa. De modo que pensé que lo más sensato sería llamar a Tomoyo Daidouji, que era su amiga, y de la cual tenía el teléfono por haber tenido que conseguírselo a Eriol.

Me costó bastante tiempo encontrar el papelito con el número, pero finalmente lo logré. La voz preocupada de Tomoyo casi me deja sordo en cuanto le di la noticia, y después tuve que soportar un extenso interrogatorio por su parte. Le aseguré una y mil veces que su amiga estaría bien, pero no estuvo satisfecha hasta la millonésima primera y, además, la promesa de que le dejaría pasar a verla el día siguiente, luego del instituto…

De verdad que tenía razón cuando dije que no soportaba a las chicas, porque me había costado mucho no mandar a volar el condenado teléfono al extremo opuesto del salón. Y definitivamente la única que podía escapar a mi círculo de indiferencia y fastidio era Sakura, porque me resultaba de todo menos pesada.

De hecho, el pesado era yo, añadí mentalmente, antes de meterme bajo las mantas y amoldarme como pude al sofá. No era demasiado cómodo, y seguramente la espalda me dolería horrores cuando me despertara a la mañana siguiente.

Pero al menos así Sakura podría descansar mejor, y quizá sus pesadillas sobre la putada que le habían hecho serían ínfimamente más confortables…

Y era todo cuanto yo podía hacer por ella, de momento.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: No tenía pensado subir tan pronto este capítulo, pero mi intención de dejarlos con la intriga hasta al menos el martes se fue al garete en cuanto me di cuenta de que la semana que viene voy a estar de exámenes hasta las orejas y no sé si me será posible conectarme, de modo que acá me tienen.

Pasando al capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que muchos querrán asesinar a Yukito por lo ocurrido. Mis felicitaciones a aquellos que adivinaron lo que Sakura había visto (seguramente porque me conocen bastante bien, jeje). Pobrecilla. Aunque no la dejaré quejarse por mucho tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que ¡está en el apartamento de Shaoran pasando la noche! Y, por si algún despistado anda por ahí, ya ven que el chico tiene su corazoncito, porque no le es indiferente el dolor que está atravesando su "víctima", y cualquiera puede decir que se preocupa por ella sin temor a equivocarse (de hecho, es él quien lo admite primero que nadie). Se vienen cosas interesantes, como sabrán entender, de modo que crucen los dedos.

Como regalo de cumpleaños (este jueves), me dejan muchos reviews. Dios, ya 17… ¡siento que el tiempo pasa cada vez más rápido!

Saludos.


	8. Bálsamo

**Capítulo 8**

**«****Bálsamo****»**

_**(Sakura) **_

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me despertó, y me froté los ojos perezosamente para acostumbrarme un poco más a ella. Paseé mi vista por la habitación, esperando encontrar mis paredes amarillas, la estantería con peluches y el piso de parqué, pero, para mi asombro, nada de eso apareció.

¿Me habían cambiado de habitación?

Me incorporé lentamente, descubriéndome de las mantas que me tapaban hasta el cuello, y examiné todo cuanto había a mi alrededor. La pieza era espaciosa, con paredes pintadas de un verde muy claro, un armario empotrado, un equipo de música bastante importante, algunos trofeos en una estantería, un escritorio con un montón de libros encima, sobre una repisa, libretas y carpetas… Todo muy ordenado y limpio. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

La respuesta no llegó a mi aturdida mente hasta que miré la camiseta que vestía. Era la camiseta de un chico… La camiseta de Shaoran Li. Porque había pasado la noche en su casa, al fin y al cabo, tal y como él había dicho. Y probablemente me había quedado dormida mientras hablábamos, la noche anterior, mientras yo le contaba, sentada en sus rodillas y abrazada a su cuello, lo que me había pasado con Yukito y con mi hermano.

Yukito…

La idea de lo que había pasado seguía resultándome dolorosa, pero no tanto como antes. Me había ayudado mucho llorar ayer, sin tener que preocuparme por ocultarlo desde que Shaoran prácticamente me había ordenado que lo hiciera. Y yo le había hecho caso, porque no resistía más la presión… y me desahogué completamente. Con cada una de las lágrimas la opresión en el pecho se había ido suavizando, poco a poco, y la garra que estrujaba mi corazón sangrante había ido aflojando los dedos que cerraba en torno a él hasta que, finalmente, sólo había quedado un dolor seco, pero sin furia. Con la mente más clara, más despejada, y sin rabia enfermiza… aunque probablemente ésta estuviera únicamente dormida, esperando para salir a flote en cuanto algo la despertase.

No obstante, me dije que aprovecharía cuanto pudiera el momento de paz y reflexión que su ausencia me brindaba, y me puse a analizar algo más detenidamente lo ocurrido, salida ya del estado de shock. Me pasé los brazos alrededor de las piernas y coloqué mi mentón sobre las rodillas, sintiendo el calor de la gruesa manta.

A estas alturas, no me cabía duda de que Yukito me había usado para llegar hasta mi hermano. No sabía exactamente qué había ganado usándome así, fuera de lo que era lastimarme, ni qué propósito podía tener herirme antes que contarme la verdad, pero se me ocurrió que, quizá, había estado conmigo para despertar los celos de mi hermano, o llamar su atención de alguna manera, si se quiere. Y sé que suena bastante telenovelesco, pero ¿qué no lo es, en estos momentos? Ya prácticamente nada me parecía imposible, luego de descubrir a mi hermano y a mi novio haciendo el amor —juntos y entre ellos, me refiero— en una cama que yo jamás había usado para eso. Era surrealista. O kafkiano, más bien. Pero a veces las cosas absurdas tienen más sentido del que aparentan.

Dios, es que ya casi podría convertirme en una cucaracha gigante de un día para el otro, sin asombrarme en lo más mínimo. Aunque me aseguraría de que no hubiera manzanas al alcance de nadie si luego se enfadaban mucho conmigo…

Pero creo que estoy delirando un poco, y que haber tenido que leer _La Metamorfosis_ me afectó al cerebro.

Bostezo de por medio, salí de debajo de los cobertores y mis pies entraron en contacto con el suelo, ocasionándome un escalofrío que, lejos de molestarme, me hizo sentir viva. Porque ayer no había notado prácticamente nada a mi alrededor, y, de hecho, de mi huída de aquella casa recuerdo más bien poco. Aunque supongo que eso es lo que suele pasar cuando se sufre un impacto muy grande.

Vi que había una puerta blanca a un costado, además de la que parecía ser la principal, y me asomé a lo que resultó ser un pequeño baño de azulejos blancos, con un pequeño espejo sobre el lavatorio de manos. Me miré en él y descubrí que estaba ojerosa y despeinada, pero me califiqué como caso perdido de forma instantánea al ver el aspecto demacrado de mi rostro y no le di demasiada importancia al asunto, aunque sí me ocupé de peinarme un poco, o parecería más monstruo que de costumbre…

_Monstruo_, pensé con amargura.

Me sobresalté un poco al oír un golpe seco fuera de la habitación, y la curiosidad pudo más que el mal sabor de boca que me dejaba el recuerdo… Ahora que lo pienso, sí debe ser verdad eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato. Por lo menos había funcionado conmigo.

Abrí la puerta principal de la habitación, después de salir del baño, y me asomé al pasillo. Avancé por él, todavía desconcertada, y acabé topándome con el salón como primer destino… Y lo que vi allí me hizo sonreír.

Shaoran se había caído del sofá, junto con el edredón en el que estaba completamente enredado, y prácticamente había quedado de cabeza. Supuse que había estado girando mucho mientras dormía y que por eso había acabado así. Me acerqué lentamente a él, viendo cómo se frotaba la cabeza e intentaba incorporarse, aunque sin éxito, tan poco espabilado como estaba.

—Buenos días —le dije, medio riendo—. ¿Has tenido un buen despertar?

Recién entonces Shaoran notó mi presencia y sus ojos volaron a mí. Me imaginé que mi figura se dibujaba del revés en su cerebro, por la pose en la que estaba.

—A decir verdad, no fue un despertar muy agradable —murmuró—. Al menos hasta ahora —añadió, y sonrió.

Al captar el significado de sus palabras, me sonrojé y me dispuse a ayudarlo para poder pensar en otra cosa. Me costó un poco conseguir desenredar el edredón de su cuerpo, pero lo conseguí, y al hacerlo cayó al suelo definitivamente, haciéndome reír.

En ese momento, oyendo mi propia risa, me di cuenta de que su presencia era como un bálsamo para mis heridas. Porque, aunque no habían desaparecido, aliviaba el dolor que me provocaban.

Y también reflexioné sobre el hecho de que él hubiera estado durmiendo en el sofá, tan incómodo, mientras yo había pasado la noche en su cama, tan tranquila.

Cuando se puso de pie, yo hice lo mismo —pues me había puesto de cuclillas para ayudarlo—, y justo cuando tenía pensado abrazarlo y agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí, aún sabiendo que yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle —o al menos no lo que él podía esperar de mi parte—, me di cuenta de que era sábado y que el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana la última vez que lo había visto.

—¿No vas a ir al instituto? —le pregunté, alarmada—. Ya son más de las ocho, y hoy teníamos examen de Física… —Y eso era algo que yo acababa de recordar.

Sin embargo, y pese a mi preocupación, Shaoran únicamente se encogió de hombros y me sonrió amigablemente, algo que me dejó de lo más desconcertada.

—Únicamente a Sakura Kinomoto podría ocurrírsele una cosa como ésa —se mofó—. No voy a dejarte sola aquí. No, sabiendo lo que pasó y el estado en el que te encuentras.

—No hace falta que te quedes —intenté persuadirlo—. Perderás el tiempo quedándote conmigo, Shaoran. Mejor que vayas al examen… Yo estaré bien.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Me convenciste de ir a cambiarme ayer, pero hoy no volveré a caer. He dicho que me quedo, y voy a quedarme —dijo, otra vez con aquella mirada intensa que me aseguraba la imposibilidad de cualquier reproche—. Además… ayer no estudié nada —agregó con una risita.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Sakura estuvo intentando convencerme de que fuera a clases durante un buen rato, y sólo logré que entendiera mi postura manteniéndome firme y sin ceder. Acabó por aceptarlo, finalmente, y me acompañó a la cocina, luego de mi ducha rápida, cuando le dije que iba a preparar el desayuno.

—¡No, no —se resistió a mi sugerencia de volver al salón y esperarme—, vas a dejar que te ayude, Shaoran Li, o voy a enfadarme contigo!

Yo la miré con una ceja alzada, como incitándola a enfadarse, por ver qué pasaba, pero la cara tan graciosa que puso derribó todas mis defensas y me hizo doblegarme a su voluntad aunque no quisiera. Se veía tan tierna con el ceño fruncido en una actitud seudo amenazante y los labios temblorosos por la risa, que no pude negarle nada… Y menos aún notando que un poquito de luz había vuelto a sus ojos verdes, más vivos que ayer, que ya era un avance.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres, puedes ayudarme…

—¡Genial! —Se arremangó al instante y se plantó a mi lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¿Qué vamos a preparar, eh?

—¿Qué te apetece?

—Ah —se hizo la sorprendida—¿es que vas a dejarme elegir?

—He sido bastante más condescendiente contigo de lo que he sido con nadie, así que no tientes tanto tu suerte —advertí, aunque no estaba enfadado—. ¿Qué quieres comer, Sakura?

Se encogió de hombros y me sonrió tranquilamente. Yo entonces pensé que no parecía haberle sucedido nada grave el día anterior, si no se la miraba atentamente, porque lo único que la delataba era la mirada.

—Unas tostadas estarán bien. —Yo asentí con la cabeza—. Tú saca la mantequilla de donde esté guardada y yo buscaré el pan —anunció solemnemente.

—De verdad quieres ayudar¿eh? No se necesitan dos personas para preparar un par de tostadas…

Ella me sacó la lengua y vi que se subía a la mesada, apoyando sus rodillas en ella, para poder alcanzar mejor las alacenas. Sakura era bastante más baja que yo, recordé, y aquella escena se me hizo graciosa. ¿De verdad era tan niña como aparentaba siempre?

No queriendo pensar en ello, abrí la heladera y rebusqué en su interior. Me di cuenta de que necesitaba reponer algo de verduras y que aún quedaba un cacho de tarta de una fiesta a la que había ido tres semanas atrás… Pero ignoré eso y otras cosas cuando por fin encontré la mantequilla, a mi derecha, medio oculta tras el muro de sobrecitos de ketchup. Agarré el rectángulo de mantequilla envuelto en papel metalizado, e iba a cerrar la puerta de la heladera justo cuando oí un ruido que sonó a bolsas y paquetes cayendo al suelo…

Y, al asomar mi cabeza por detrás de la puerta, me encontré con que a Sakura se le habían caído encima un montón de bolsas de azúcar y una de harina. Y que la de harina, además, se había roto y explotado en una nube blanca que llenó de polvo sus pantalones.

—Rayos —masculló—. ¡Qué torpe soy!

Lo era… y resultaba de lo más simpático. De hecho, me hizo reír, ganándome una mirada avergonzada de su parte. Cerré la puerta de la heladera y me le acerqué. Sin permitirme pensar de más, la agarré por la cintura y la bajé de la mesada. Era ligera como una pluma.

—Lo siento —me dijo suavemente, con las mejillas encendidas. Yo aparté mis manos de su cintura, pero no retrocedí—. Siento haberte estropeado la ropa, Shaoran…

Parpadeé, confuso, y recordé que los pantalones que Sakura estaba usando eran, en realidad, míos.

—No pasa nada, pero tendrás que cambiarte…

Bien, me costó convencerla de ello, pero lo conseguí luego de algunos minutos de batallita y de disculpas que yo no necesitaba. Limpié la mesada, llena de harina, en cuanto Sakura fue a mi habitación a ponerse alguna otra cosa que eligiera, y justo cuando acabé sonó el timbre de la puerta. Supuse que sería la vecina, y durante algunos segundos pensé en no abrirle, pero luego de que la insistencia con las llamadas fuera tanta, preferí ir a ver qué quería…

Y me quedé completamente desconcertado al encontrarme con que quien llamaba era un hombre joven y alto, de pelo corto y negro, y ojos castaños que me miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

_Muy_ pocos amigos, a decir verdad.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —le pregunté. El tipo me miró con odio.

—Dime en dónde está Sakura.

Obviamente, aquella pregunta me sorprendió. Pero también consiguió enfadarme y ponerme en actitud defensiva.

—¿Y quién se supone que es usted, eh?

A juzgar por su expresión, tenía más ganas de golpearme que antes.

—Soy su hermano —gruñó—. Tráela aquí _ahora_.

Su hermano… ¿El mismo que le había hecho la putada por la cual estaba tan destrozada¿Era el mismo hermano que ahora estaba en la puerta de mi apartamento, mirándome como si _yo_ me hubiera acostado con el novio de Sakura, y reclamando su presencia como si tuviera derecho a ello, después de haberse portado como lo hizo?

—Mira —espeté—, Sakura no…

—Touya…

El susurro moribundo captó nuestra atención al mismo tiempo, y ambos nos giramos a ver a la dueña de aquella vocecita. Sakura estaba a mis espaldas, alejada algunos pasos, mirando a su hermano como si su visión la estuviera matando… Y no dudaba de que así fuera. Llevaba puesta únicamente la camiseta que yo le había dado, pero tapaba sus muslos a la misma altura que lo haría la falda del instituto. Seguramente no le había dado tiempo a cambiarse siquiera.

—¡Tú! —El grito que pegó el hermano de Sakura hizo que me girara de nuevo hacia él, aturdido—. ¡¿Qué has hecho con mi hermana?!

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a contestar, porque rápidamente su puño se estrelló contra mi mandíbula, haciéndome ver las estrellas con semejante dolor. El muy hijo de puta pegaba fuerte. Me había hecho retroceder tres o cuatro pasos, y me llevé inconscientemente la mano a la zona herida, como si ayudara en algo.

—¡Touya, no!

El tal Touya parecía verdaderamente furioso, y yo no dudaba que, de haber tenido alguna cosa peor en las manos, me habría pegado con ella. Daba la impresión de querer arrancarme la cabeza.

—¡¿Cómo te has atrevido —rugió otra vez, acercándoseme para asestarme otro golpe— a tocar a mi hermana¡Gracias a Dios que tienes una amiga como Tomoyo que se preocupa por ti y me dijo dónde estabas, Sakura!

En un momento de lucidez, pensé que Touya Kinomoto seguramente habría visto cómo iba vestida su hermana y habría pensado cualquier otra cosa diferente a que la chica se hubiera manchado los pantalones con harina y necesitara cambiarse.

Ahora su puño dio contra mi mejilla, casi llegando al ojo, y yo caí sentado al suelo. El tipo estaba tan furioso que se movía demasiado rápido y golpeaba con demasiada fuerza como para poder evitarlo o contraatacar. Además, era el hermano de Sakura y no podría permitirme devolverle ningún ataque, porque sabía que quien saldría más lastimada sería ella, y eso era lo último que yo quería.

Pronto volvió a acercarse a mí, con los ojos ardiendo en furia, y seguramente iba a inclinarse para golpearme en el suelo, si hacía falta. Sin embargo, noté que unos brazos me abrazaban fuertemente, como intentando protegerme, y con asombro noté que Sakura estaba ahora arrodillada a mi lado y mirando a su hermano con una mueca adolorida pero desafiante.

—Déjalo en paz, es suficiente —le ordenó con voz mortalmente calma y fría, que sonaba tan poco a la Sakura de siempre—. Lo único que Shaoran ha hecho es ayudarme. —Hizo una pausa y agregó, con voz ahogada—: Aquí el único que me ha lastimado has sido tú, Touya. Lárgate. No quiero verte.

Las palabras de Sakura eran, seguramente, la cosa más horrible que se le hubiera podido decir a ese sujeto, porque se puso completamente pálido y la miró con horror… y luego con un dolor inconmensurable. También aflojó los puños, dejó caer ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, se dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido. Sin decir más. Sin hacer más.

Porque su hermana había dado en el clavo, en donde más le dolía… Y vaya si se lo tenía merecido el muy cabrón.

Aunque yo no puedo decir mucho sobre cabrones, pensándolo bien.

—Ay, Shaoran, estás sangrando…

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y desvié la mirada que tenía fija en la puerta para clavarla en sus ojos verdes. Sakura estaba tan cerca de mí como la noche anterior, y me abrazaba también. Se veía preocupada… y culpable. Aunque yo no quisiera que se viera de ninguna de las dos formas.

—No es nada —le dije rápidamente, aunque me dolió la boca cuando intenté sonreír y no pude evitar hacer un gestito de dolor que ella no pasó por alto. Me llevé una mano al labio y los dedos se me mancharon de rojo al tocar el corte en el labio inferior—. No duele mucho —mentí, al notar su ceño más fruncido que antes. La bromita ardía como los mil demonios, en realidad. Pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Ni eso, ni que creía que el ojo podía caérseme en cualquier momento o el cerebro empezaría a escurrirme por la nariz, porque el segundo golpe me había sacudido todo dentro de la cabeza.

Pero ninguno de mis comentarios pareció convencer a Sakura, porque al instante estaba ayudándome a incorporarme y llevándome hasta el sillón de la sala, en donde me sentó aunque yo gruñera.

—¿En dónde está el botiquín? —me preguntó. Yo suspiré con resignación.

—En el baño…

Sakura fue y volvió tan rápido que yo apenas y pude contar hasta ocho. Se sentó frente a mí, con las piernas semidesnudas dobladas sobre el sofá y el botiquín abierto en su regazo mientras buscaba el algodón y el alcohol, y yo pensaba que se venía una dulce tortura.

—Quédate quieto —me advirtió justo antes de colocar el algodón humedecido sobre el corte sangrante de mi boca. Yo cerré los ojos por impulso y aguanté el escozor apretando los dedos en el respaldo del sofá—. Sé que duele, pero aguanta un poco, por favor. Hay que limpiar la herida o se te puede infectar.

Yo no necesitaba que me dijera ninguna de esas cosas, por supuesto, pero no me quejé. Sakura era demasiado dulce conmigo como para hacerlo, y obviamente era mejor dejarla hacer lo que quería antes de quitarle el algodón y limpiar la herida por mí mismo, aunque ella me estuviera lastimando algo más de lo que debiera.

—No te preocupes… te recuerdo que soy un chico fuerte —le dije como pude, y ella sonrió débilmente. Probablemente había recordado que ya había usado la misma frase cuando me preguntó por el bofetón que me había dado.

—Sí que lo eres.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos después de aquella pequeña afirmación, en los que Sakura se dedicó a curar las heridas que tenía en el rostro y yo a mirar cómo lo hacía, quizá por no tener nada mejor que hacer, o quizá porque me gustaba mucho mirarla últimamente. De todos modos, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, el caso es que el tiempo pasó para mí más rápidamente de lo normal, tan concentrado que estaba en estudiar las muecas graciosas del rostro que tenía enfrente cada vez que tocaba uno de mis cortes, temiendo lastimarme, como si quisiera compartir mi dolor. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas y sus ojos verdes fijos en mi boca o en la parte superior de mi mejilla, dependiendo de a qué zona estuviera atendiendo. Vista de cerca, era tan…

—Siento mucho lo que mi hermano te hizo, Shaoran —dijo de repente, y su voz casi me hace saltar del sofá, del puro susto—. Siento que te haya pegado, cuando no has hecho más que ayudarme. Lo único que hice fue meterte en problemas estando aquí —murmuró con tono culpable—; además de faltar al examen por no haber podido estudiar ayer, te dieron una paliza.

Yo sonreí todo cuanto mi boca herida me lo permitía.

—Pero está teniendo su recompensa¿no? —La miré intensamente y Sakura se sonrojó. Había alejado, por fin, el algodón con alcohol de mí y estaba muy quieta, atenta a lo que fuera a decir—. Nunca nadie me había cuidado así; preocupado de verdad.

Y aunque suene extraño, aquello era cierto. Recordaba haber sido atendido por algún médico de la familia o cosas similares las veces que me lastimaba entrenando —pues desde pequeño había sido instruido en las artes marciales—, pero eso había sido todo. Mi madre nunca se encargaba de algo como eso y prefería dejar el trabajo a profesionales, supongo. Aunque yo estoy seguro de que, incluso si ella hubiera tenido que encargarse de un simple raspón en mi rodilla, no habría tenido la expresión que tenía Sakura ahora. Ni siquiera lejanamente.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —se sorprendió—. No vas a decirme que ni tu madre se preocupa por ti —bromeó.

—No —respondí secamente.

Sakura se quedó callada y la sonrisa se borró de su cara al comprender que yo había hablado en serio antes. Sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas todavía y me rehuyó la mirada, avergonzada.

—Yo… lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Lo normal habría sido que lo tuyo resultara una broma¿verdad? Lamentablemente tiene más de real de lo que crees.

—Entonces… ¿tu madre no…?

—Pasa de mí todo lo que puede —comenté, aunque sabía que me estaba yendo de la lengua. ¿Por qué tendría que contarle a nadie mis problemas, y más a Sakura?—. Me mantiene económicamente y ya está. —Me encogí de hombros—. Pero supongo que pasa más o menos igual con todas las «grandes familias» y eso…

Sakura había vuelto a mirarme con atención.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de las «grandes familias»?

—A las familias ricas —contesté con un mohín de disgusto—. Los Li son un clan bastante importante en Hong Kong y son dueños de muchas empresas repartidas por el continente. Mi madre ha estado siempre muy ocupada con los negocios, y no me extraña. Heredó la fortuna y las cargas familiares cuando papá murió, y créeme que no son cosas para tomar a la ligera. Esos asuntos consumen demasiado tiempo como para preocuparse por hijos y cosas así. Ellos pueden ser criados por la gente del servicio y basta con que reciban la mejor educación…

—Dices que los negocios no son cosas para tomarse a la ligera… Bien, un hijo tampoco lo es —protestó Sakura, haciendo que yo la mirara sorprendido.

—Es… una forma de verlo.

—Shaoran¿de verdad que te parece normal?

Sí pero no. Ni yo lo sabía muy bien.

—En mi familia, lo es. Y en muchas otras, también. Es acostumbrarse o morir, supongo. No es tan malo… tengo mi propio apartamento y recibo un montón de dinero al mes para cubrir mis gastos más que sobradamente…

Ella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Me miró con reproche y yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco ante eso. ¿Tenía pensado regañarme o algo por el estilo?

—Vives _solo_ en un apartamento, Shaoran. Eso no puede ser muy agradable. ¿Con quién cenas¿Con quién conversas¿Quién está contigo cuando estás enfermo¿Quién… te ayuda a hacer los deberes¿Quién se pelea contigo y te pone apodos molestos?

—Las mismas personas que lo hacían en Hong Kong, Sakura —murmuré—. Nadie, pero estoy acostumbrado.

Bien, no tan acostumbrado, pero ella no tenía por qué saber una cosa como ésa. Era casi imposible, pensé, hacer ver las ventajas de vivir solo a una chica tan inocente como Sakura —aunque muchas de las ventajas yo no las practicara—, y mucho menos sabiendo que la familia era algo muy importante en su escala de valores, al parecer. Ella era dulce, criada en un ambiente familiar y cálido que yo podía imaginar sin ninguna dificultad tan sólo con verla u oírla hablar. No me extrañaba que tachara mi estilo de vida como frío y tristemente solitario, comparándolo con el suyo, y no creía que pudiera hacerle entender que alguien podía soportarlo, de alguna manera, aunque fuera un poquito. Seguramente aquello no le entraría en la cabeza, lo mismo que si a mí me dijeran que mi madre había sido una mujer alegre y despreocupada en su juventud, o que hubiera tratado a mis cuatro hermanas de forma completamente opuesta a como me trató a mí.

Ni siquiera me parecía extraño que se sintiera tan dolida luego de lo ocurrido con su hermano, y ahora lo entendía mejor. Sakura no podía soportar aquella traición por parte de alguien a quien quería y en quien confiaba tanto.

—Tienes suerte de que alguien se preocupe por ti, Sakura —le dije suavemente, intentando reconfortarla aunque fuera en una ínfima parte—. Aunque tu hermano se haya portado como un troglodita, lo hizo por protegerte. Porque te quiere. —Solté una risa amarga—. No me imagino a mi madre golpeando a nadie por mí. —Sus ojos se volvieron dos espejos llorosos y se mordió un poco el labio inferior, así que yo desvié la mirada para poder seguir hablando. Lo único que quería era hacerla sentir mejor, pero mi historia patética estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario—. No le des la espalda tan rápido a quienes te quieren, porque no todos tenemos siquiera la posibilidad de que alguien nos haga daño.

No había querido hacerlo, pero lo había hecho igualmente. Acababa de desnudar un trozo de mi alma durante la conversación, y la verdad es que no sabía por qué, pero las heridas volvían a sangrar… y no me refiero a las que tengo en la cara.

Sakura acababa de hacerme notar de nuevo la soledad en la que estaba sumergido y a la que había ignorado por todos los medios durante tanto tiempo, y dolía mucho más que antes…

Aunque aquel dolor se fue, como apagado por un bálsamo sanador, en cuanto sentí un par de brazos rodeándome y una respiración cálida contra mi rostro, muy cerca. Un abrazo. Un gesto tan simple y tan común. Tan fácil. Tan desconocido para mí. Y quizá lo único que necesitaba de verdad, también, para dejar de sentirme solo por primera vez en mi vida.

_**(Sakura) **_

Me había enfadado muchísimo con Touya en el momento en que golpeó a Shaoran, y de verdad que estuve a punto de odiar a mi hermano por hacer daño a alguien cuya única metida de pata era ayudarme y preocuparse por mí. No obstante, la rabia, la frustración y el dolor que sentía se habían evaporado en gran parte cuando Shaoran me dijo aquello de que mi hermano lo había hecho porque quería protegerme y que no todos tenían la misma suerte que yo.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al oírlo decir eso, luego de las breves referencias a lo que había sido su vida familiar, y no pude evitar abrazarlo al ver el dolor mal disimulado en sus ojos. No podía entender cómo Shaoran conseguía soportar la indiferencia de su madre, ni el haberse criado solo, aunque no me costaba nada imaginármelo sentado en las galerías de un inmenso jardín, mirando a la nada o leyendo un libro porque nadie se interesaba en él, ni se le acercaba, ni le hablaba, ni nada. Quizá se pasaría el día encerrado. No lo sé. Pero, fueran cuales fueran sus hábitos diarios, aquello seguía pareciéndome terriblemente cruel, y no entendía cómo una madre podría portarse así con un hijo… y menos con Shaoran, que no podía dar ningún problema, siendo como era siempre.

Ahora entendía su actitud reservada, sus silencios, su seriedad y el aura de soledad que lo rodeaba todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a portarse de otra manera, pensé, si desde pequeño había tenido que ser así? Nadie lo miraba, y seguramente habría tenido que refugiarse en sí mismo para protegerse y convencerse de que aquello era normal y de que podría soportarlo sin problemas; resolverlo como si fuera alguna de las ecuaciones que tan poco le costaba descifrar.

En comparación con eso, yo me sentía débil y enclenque. Ni siquiera podía imaginar mi vida sin mi madre cosiéndome vestidos o enseñándome a cocinar, ni a mi padre ayudándome con los deberes, ni a mi hermano peleando conmigo por cualquier tontería. No podía imaginar cómo sería una existencia tan solitaria, sin importarle a nadie, ni siquiera a tu familia. Ni aunque viviendo sola en un apartamento me sintiera más libre y con menos responsabilidades, o con más dinero, o lo que fuera. Tenía que ser horrible, triste… Y los ojos de Shaoran me lo decían, aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, luego de un rato de estar abrazada a él, me separé un poco y llevé mis manos a sus mejillas cálidas. Me miró con sorpresa, pero no dejé que eso me acobardara. Mi timidez no iba a dejar que me acercara a él para ofrecerle un apoyo.

—Me tienes a mí —le aseguré—. De verdad, Shaoran. Yo ya te quiero muchísimo.

Sus ojos ámbares brillaron con incredulidad de forma instantánea, e incluso entreabrió un poquito la boca, como si quisiera decir algo pero las palabras no pudieran salir. Supuse que tenía que resultarle extraño, pero quería que me creyera, así que no me moví y seguí mirándolo insistentemente, como para darle a entender muchas cosas sin palabras. Porque yo había sido completamente sincera.

Supe el momento exacto en el que Shaoran dio crédito a lo que dije, porque una de sus sonrisas sinceras se fue extendiendo perezosamente sobre sus labios y su mirada se volvió más cálida de repente.

—Gracias —susurró, y noté que se estaba acercando a mí.

Por si quieren saberlo, no me moví entonces. No me moví cuando su rostro estuvo tan cerca del mío que nuestras respiraciones se tocaban y se entremezclaban, ni cuando siguió aproximándose.

Ni tampoco me moví para alejarme cuando sus labios cálidos rozaron los míos en una caricia sin exigencias, aunque sí capaz de transmitir la misma electricidad a todos los miembros de mi cuerpo como lo hizo el primer beso que me dio.

Sólo me moví un poco cuando sus manos avanzaron hasta mi cintura y se quedaron allí, porque quise responderle. Lentamente pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me entregué al beso un poco más, dejando que lo profundizara, aunque tampoco lo hizo demasiado.

No parecía el Shaoran del aula de Plástica del día anterior, y he de decir que éste me agradaba mucho más; lo suficiente como para no rechazar un beso suyo, e incluso devolvérselo gustosamente. Éste se parecía más al Shaoran auténtico, sin ser agresivo, sino algo tímido y que me tocaba como si temiera que me deshiciera en pedazos ante el mínimo roce. Tratándome con tanto cariño como estaba segura que no lo había hecho con nadie.

Aguantando las ganas de reír, me pregunté si éste también sería uno de sus «besos de amigo». Algo me decía que no, desde luego…

Y me encantaba saberlo.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**¡Hola! Sinceramente, ni yo misma tenía pensado conectarme hoy, y mucho menos subir el capítulo, porque mañana tengo dos exámenes… ¡pero es mi cumpleaños, y por fin está en mis manos el tomo 14 de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle! Ah, la historia ya llega a mi parte favorita, y Shaoran sale tan lindo, consciente o "inconsciente"…

(15 minutos después, Choco-chan despierta de su ensoñación)

¡Huy, lo siento! A lo que iba… ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Eso espero. Y supongo que algunas querrán matar a Touya con el doble de ganas que antes, pero, si Shaoran no se enojó¿por qué vamos a enojarnos nosotras? xD (y lo digo en femenino, no porque no haya chicos leyendo el fic, sino porque no me los imagino en plan de querer asesinar a la autora porque al chico le hayan rajado su cara bonita). Como bien le dijo a Sakura, lo hace porque se preocupa por ella, a su manera. Y, sí, es irónico que Touya quiera reclamar derechos a estas alturas, visto lo visto, pero… todo a su tiempo.

Lo estuve pensando, y creo que una de las frases que más van con esta historia es la de que "no todo es lo que parece". Quizá después, cuando conozcan el final o muchos otros detalles, puedan discutir eso conmigo.

En fin, probablemente el premio acá es que hubo beso (un beso que, en esta ocasión, no fue una molestia para ninguno de los dos, sino más bien lo contrario)… Así que casi podríamos decir que valió la pena la pequeña paliza a Shaoran¿no? Pobrecito (bien que se lo merece por otras cosas).

Buf, estas notas me quedaron bastante extensas, pero bueno, me vuelvo más elocuente cuando ando con exámenes, creo, porque me aburro demasiado encerrada frente a un papel que no es para escribir todas las cosas que se me ocurren (qué chica más creativa) xD.

Besos, y gracias a todos por sus reviews y las felicitaciones n.n


	9. Lo que hacen los amigos

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE**

**(LECTURA OBLIGATORIA)**

**Versión 1.0**

**"Autoras al borde de un ataque de nervios"**

Bueno, como ya lo dice el título, esto es algo de suma importancia, y **necesito que todos lo lean**.

La noticia es la siguiente: **me plagiaron "Convivencia agitada"**.

Ni que decirse tiene cómo me sentó enterarme (con esa historia, fue demasiado), aunque la plagiadora ya quitó su historia, y los administradores de la página la eliminaron cuando hizo algo así como una segunda versión (una segunda versión que no le quedó claro a nadie cómo iba, por cierto) y parece que, al menos de momento, la situación está controlada.

Esto me llevó a tomar una decisión con respecto a seguir publicando o no. ¿Qué ganas le pueden quedar a un autor de publicar tan arriesgadamente sus trabajos en la red, sabiendo que poco tiene para defenderse de parásitos como esta chica que me tocó a mí, por ejemplo? Da muchísimo miedo (y rabia) saber que uno está prácticamente indefenso, y que sus creaciones lo están aún más. Y, joder, yo únicamente tengo instinto maternal con lo que escribo, y me lo quieren robar. Me parece completamente injusto.

Sin embargo, antes de decidirme a retirarme del fanfiction por mi propia seguridad, consideré que también sería muy injusto para ustedes. De modo que, al menos por el momento, **no** lo haré. Seguiré publicando mis historias, pero no me faltan ganas de retirarme, y lo aclaro desde ya, para que después no haya sorpresas. De todos modos, repito, **sigo publicando**. Ya veré cómo continuaré después, si surgen más problemas.

Los mantendré al tanto de todo, y desde ya gracias por la atención y el apoyo de los que se preocuparon por el incidente, especialmente a Pami Li, Lunita, Erika y los de la patrulla anti-plagio por soportar mi histeria, sobre todo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**«Lo que hacen los amigos»**

_**(Shaoran) **_

Hay veces en los que uno no sabe por qué hace determinadas cosas en ciertos momentos, e incluso no consigue descifrar el acertijo en toda su vida. Ya me ha pasado en más de una ocasión, y me faltan muchas respuestas.

Pero éste no era el caso, oh, no. Yo sabía perfectamente por qué las palabras de Sakura me habían calado tan profundo que incluso acabé besándola por voluntad propia y sin siquiera recordar el plan de conquista hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando me pregunté si lo habría hecho por eso. Yo era plenamente consciente de que ella acababa de cerrar con sus manos una herida antigua que me carcomía por dentro, únicamente asegurándome que sí había alguien para mí, a quien yo le preocupaba, y que estaba dispuesta a escucharme o a quererme por quien era, aunque obviamente Sakura no se estuviera refiriendo a un querer que fuera más allá de la amistad.

Yo también sabía eso, pero no me había importado para nada cuando decidí acercarme y besarla, porque sabía que ella me estaba dando la bienvenida y aquel era, simplemente, _el momento_. No sabía si podría tener otra oportunidad después, así que no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharla. Quería hacerlo, y, además, quería que ella supiera que no siempre iba a ser como la primera y única vez que la había besado, cuando no le había gustado ni a ella ni a mí… a diferencia de lo que pasaba ahora. Porque en ese momento no hubo sentimientos implicados, ni siquiera de amistad, y eso es algo que cambia radicalmente las cosas.

Nos habíamos mirado sin una pizca de arrepentimiento cuando tuvimos que separarnos, y tan poco arrepentidos estábamos que casi instantáneamente volvimos a besarnos. Sus labios eran tan suaves que no quería dejar de sentirlos contra los míos, moviéndose lentamente.

Extrañamente, no quería soltarla. Sakura era la única persona a la que necesitaba y quería cerca, probablemente, y todos los demás que se fueran a la mierda, porque me daban asco. Ella me parecía la única que valía la pena, de alguna forma, y quizá tuviera razón… O quizá su respiración cálida inundándome y el perfume de su cuerpo me estaban volviendo loco. Pero tampoco me importaba, joder. ¿Por qué iba a importarme pensar que podía estar equivocado, cuando estaba disfrutando tanto a alguien?

No solté su cintura en ningún momento, y ella no retiró sus brazos de en torno a mi cuello tampoco, así que ambos entendimos que a ninguno de los dos le estaba molestando lo que ocurría. Seguimos con lo mismo durante lo que yo creo fueron varios minutos, y cuando acabamos fue porque el aire comenzaba a escasear. Sin embargo, tampoco nos separamos entonces, sino que Sakura apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y permanecidos abrazados durante bastante tiempo más.

—Gracias —volví a decirle, apretándola fuertemente contra mí—. Gracias… por todo.

La sentí decirme que sí con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque supuse que no entendía lo que acababa de oír. Después de todo, Sakura probablemente nunca podría llegar a saber lo mucho que significaba para mí el simple hecho de que me hubiera ofrecido algo.

Que me hubiera ofrecido un cachito de ella al que poder aferrarme, y por el cual tan desesperado parecía estar yo, aunque acabara de darme cuenta.

_**(Sakura) **_

Yo estaba muy cómoda allí sentada, pero me alejé de Shaoran en cuanto supuse que al pobre se le estaría acalambrando el cuerpo después de tanto tiempo abrazándome. Y no hubo sitio para la timidez o para las disculpas cuando nos miramos a los ojos, por parte de ninguno de los dos, porque no lo sentíamos. Al menos en lo que a mí concierne, no estaba arrepentida en absoluto de haberlo dejado besarme, ni tampoco de corresponderle algunos segundos después, porque había sido tan reconfortante y sanador como sus palabras, y porque creía que también podía serlo para él.

Durante el resto del día, aunque no hubo más de aquello, nos dedicamos a hacer otras cosas, como preparar el almuerzo —que nos hizo reír bastante por lo asqueroso que quedó—, tener que limpiar el enchastre en la cocina después o jugar varias partidas de cartas sentados en el suelo enmoquetado del salón. En algún momento había llegado a comentar que seguramente, de no ser porque no se puede empatar siempre, los dos habríamos ganado, por eso de que ninguno tiene suerte en el amor, cada uno con lo suyo. Él me había dado la razón, medio riendo y medio gruñendo, y después nos pasamos alrededor de una hora mirando el techo y discutiendo sobre finales de películas y series que no tenían sentido.

Fue a eso de las seis de la tarde cuando el timbre sonó y Shaoran fue a abrir la puerta, previo chiste acerca de que quizá debería comenzar a recibir a sus invitados con un escudo. Al final había resultado ser Tomoyo, quien rápidamente corrió los metros de distancia que la separaban de mí y me cayó encima en un fuerte abrazo que consiguió tirarme al suelo del que recién me levantaba.

—¡Sakura, dime que estás bien, por favor! —pidió, estudiando concienzudamente mi anatomía al cubierto, como esperando que me faltara un brazo o algo así. La enorme bolsa que cargaba por poco me deja sin una mano cuando la dejó caer a un costado de nosotras—. Vine lo más rápido que pude.

—No me pasa nada… Pero ¿cómo sabías en dónde estaba?

Porque, hasta donde yo sabía, Tomoyo no estaba enterada de que yo me había ido a ningún sitio con Shaoran el día anterior. ¿Tan buena intuición tenía mi amiga como para adivinar algo como eso?

—Shaoran me llamó por teléfono ayer —resolvió el misterio. Luego frunció el ceño—. Sakura Kinomoto, no vuelvas a desaparecer así en tu vida. ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti, tanto yo como todos en tu casa!

—Tomoyo, yo…

Cuando dirigí una mirada rápida a Shaoran, él se encogió de hombros, como haciéndose el desentendido o disculpándose por haber avisado a mi amiga de cuál era mi refugio. Yo sólo pude suspirar con resignación entonces. Estaba segura de que él lo había hecho con buena intención, aunque no creyera estar en calidad de aguantar a más de una persona a la vez a mi alrededor, y mucho menos si era alguien de mi familia o Tomoyo, porque tendría que enfrentarme a demasiadas preguntas dolorosas…

Mi amiga se incorporó y me hizo imitarla, tirando de mi mano para que me pusiera de pie.

—Ahora vas a contarme qué pasó, señorita —dijo severamente—. Y no admito excusas ni nada que se le parezca. —Miró a Shaoran—. ¿Podemos ir a charlar a alguna habitación?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Me iré yo, descuida.

A mí me supo bastante mal que Shaoran se diera la vuelta para irse a otra parte, e incluso estuve a punto de retenerlo y decirle que se quedara, pero Tomoyo fue más rápida que yo.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Me daré prisa.

Por Dios que eso no se lo creía ni ella. Aunque él sí parecía haber quedado convencido, o resignado, en todo caso, no sabía muy bien. Vi a Shaoran irse a la cocina o a algún sitio que quedara por ese lado y me quedé en silencio, pensando.

—Podrías haberlo dejado quedarse, Tomoyo —murmuré—. Shaoran está al tanto de todo.

Sus ojos violetas, que antes estaban fijos en la puerta por donde él había desaparecido, volaron hacia mí y me miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Se lo contaste tú? —Asentí con la cabeza—. No sabía que tuvieras tanta confianza con él. Además, Li no me comentó nada cuando me llamó ayer; sólo me dijo que estabas aquí porque habías tenido un problema, pero no quiso dar detalles y yo supuse que era porque no los conocía.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí un poco.

—Shaoran es mi amigo, después de todo. Y no esperabas que me alojara en su casa sin saber lo que me pasaba¿no?

—De hecho, ya es sorprendente que te haya dejado quedarte, aún sabiendo más que yo. Nunca pensé que fuera tan confiado… —De pronto, pareció darse cuenta de algo y negó con la cabeza—. Da igual, de lo que quiero hablar es de otra cosa. —Se acomodó en el sofá y yo hice lo mismo—. ¿Puedes contarle a tu mejor amiga qué fue lo que sucedió para que no volvieras a tu casa ayer por la noche?

No quería recordarlo, pero ni modo. No sólo Shaoran era mi amigo, y Tomoyo, que había estado conmigo desde siempre, merecía una explicación tanto como la había merecido él. Y a mí me correspondía dársela… aunque supiera que iba a reabrir la herida que Shaoran me había ayudado a ocultar durante todo el día, dejándola olvidada a cambio de ofrecerme otros sentimientos más reconstituyentes.

—Luego de pasarme un rato intentando rehacer mi jarrón para Plástica —comencé—, fui a casa de Yukito para hablar con él. Ya sabes que las cosas con él no iban muy bien últimamente. —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, pues… como creí que no había nadie, entré para dejarle una nota…

Las imágenes volvían a repetirse en mi cabeza, una tras otra. El pasillo desolado y oscuro que presagiaba un mal futuro, la sensación de opresión en el pecho, los ruidos en la habitación y mi ingenua idea de que podría haber alguien ajeno en la casa. Y finalmente mi pérdida completa del sentido común y la conciencia de la vida en cinco segundos eternos.

—¿Y qué pasó? —me apuró Tomoyo, haciendo que yo volviera a reparar en su presencia.

—Oí unos ruidos en el piso de arriba y subí a ver, por si había algún ladrón o algo así. —Me reí amargamente—. Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza ver lo que vi en la habitación de Yukito.

—¿Qué fue?

—Yukito estaba metido en la cama… con Touya.

Ni siquiera hace falta decir que Tomoyo se quedó completamente muda ante mi declaración, pero no pareció tan sorprendida como yo esperaba. Seguramente su mutismo era más por consideración hacia mí que por asombro propio, pensé… porque ella no sabía que, por extraño que pareciera, la herida ya no doliera _tanto_ como había podido haberlo hecho el día anterior. Ni tampoco a qué se debía eso.

—Entonces —susurró, como hablando consigo misma—, no me equivoqué…

La confundida ahora era yo. Bueno, como siempre, en realidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Mi prima suspiró y me miró con comprensión y condescendencia.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días, cuando fui a tu casa? Te dije que creía que Yukito no te quería de la misma forma que tú a él. —Yo asentí—. Me refería justamente a eso, Sakura… Siempre me pareció que a Yukito le gustaba tu hermano, pero nunca abandoné la esperanza de poder estar equivocada, y por eso nunca te lo dije lo suficientemente claro.

Sus palabras de aquel día resonaban mucho más claramente en mi memoria ahora que sabía a qué se había referido. En ese momento no había acabado de entender por qué a Tomoyo nunca le había parecido buena idea nuestra relación y por qué estaba constantemente intentando convencerme de buscar a alguna otra persona. Porque ella ya lo sabía. Ya sabía que Touya y Yukito estaban… estaban…

—¿Crees que estén muy enamorados? —le pregunté en un murmullo casi ininteligible, bajando la mirada. Sentía en mi pecho aquella extraña presión de no saber qué pensar sobre nadie, pero las ganas de llorar ya no estaban, al menos. O eso, o conseguía aguantarlas porque eran mucho más débiles que la noche anterior.

Ella posó su mano sobre la mía, que estaba en mi regazo, y alcé la vista hacia su rostro. Una suave y triste sonrisa adornaba su semblante, y yo no necesitaba ya que me diera su respuesta con palabras, porque aquella expresión me lo decía todo.

—Tienes que ser fuerte ahora, Sakura —me dijo—. No importa lo que pase, salir adelante y aprender a olvidar, porque no te sirve de nada lamentarte por algo que no tiene remedio… Y créeme que lo de Yukito nunca lo tuvo.

—Lo sé —suspiré, después de algunos segundos—. Y trataré de recordarlo, al menos.

Tomoyo pareció calmarse un poco más y transformó de repente su ánimo en lo que yo supuse un intento de animarme, porque chocó las palmas de sus manos una vez y me miró con una soltura que se quedaba entre lo natural de su gesto y lo forzado de la situación.

—Pero bueno, ahora de cara al frente¿eh? Y, por cierto, me tomé la libertad de pasarme por tu casa hace dos horas para decirle a tus padres que estabas bien, en casa de un amigo, y, de paso, traerte algo de ropa para cambiarte… porque eso de que vayas paseándote por ahí en camiseta delante de un chico que se la pasa babeando por ti no es demasiado aconsejable…

Tomoyo a veces dice las cosas de tal manera que consigue avergonzarme como nadie lo logrará jamás. Yo había estado vestida únicamente con la camiseta de Shaoran, que me quedaba enorme, durante todo el día, y él ni siquiera se había inmutado y me había seguido tratando de la misma forma que si tuviera puestos sus pantalones. No obstante, bastaba con que mi prima hiciera insinuaciones extrañas para que yo viera la situación de una manera tres veces más bochornosa de lo que lo haría sin influencias.

¡Pero, rayos, no era yo la que tenía ropa interior de encaje turquesa con brochecito de mariposa en mi cajón!

—¡Shaoran no va a hacerme nada, si es lo que piensas! —protesté, roja hasta las orejas y con ganas de meterme en algún agujero bajo la tierra durante algunos años—. ¿Lo ves tan pervertido, tan aprovechado como para… echárseme encima en contra de mi voluntad?

Ella negó serenamente con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y arrastraba la bolsa con ropa hasta mí.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera un pervertido, un aprovechado, y, sobre todo, nunca dije que fuera a hacer algo _en contra de tu voluntad_. —Sonrió, aparentemente inocente—. Sólo que hay cosas que no hace falta que sean en contra de la voluntad de nadie…

—Tomoyo…

—…y a tu edad, que es la misma que la suya, se despiertan muchos instintos que son difíciles de controlar… ¿No te parece que es mejor no tentar tanto a nadie, aunque sea un angelito contigo?

—¡Tomoyo!

Por Dios que tenía la mente podrida.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó alegremente.

—No digas estupideces.

—Oh. Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero no lo eran. —Yo iba a comenzar a protestar otra vez, pero ella alzó la mano para refrenarme—. De todos modos, será bueno que estés vestida si piensas quedarte algún tiempo aquí, y si no quieres ver las cosas de la forma que lo hago yo, al menos piensa que no tienes por qué usarle la ropa limpia al pobre chico.

Aquel argumento me convencía ya más que el anterior, aunque no en todas sus partes. La mirada de Tomoyo se dirigió a algún punto detrás de mí.

—No me voy a quedar durante mucho tiempo, Tomoyo. No quiero aprovecharme de Shaoran.

—¿Por qué ibas a aprovecharte de mí?

Di un salto en el sofá al oír la voz del implicado y me giré rápidamente. Shaoran estaba detrás de mí, aunque de pie, y me miraba con cierta diversión.

—Ya volviste —jadeé.

—Me pareció que ya habíais terminado —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, y todavía sonriente se sentó en el hueco que había entre Tomoyo y yo—. Bueno… ¿qué era lo que estabas diciendo sobre aprovecharte de mí?

Oí perfectamente la risita de mi prima y me sonrojé, al tiempo que clavaba mis ojos en la alfombra.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? No me pareció que no estuvieras diciendo _nada_.

—En serio, Shaoran, no estaba…

—Habla, o de todas formas le diré a Tomoyo que hable por ti.

Buen punto.

—Le he dicho a Tomoyo que no voy a quedarme más días porque no quiero aprovecharme de ti, así que no era necesario que me trajera mudas de ropa —informé—. Eso es todo.

Cuando volví a alzar la mirada, me encontré con que él me miraba muy sonriente y que Tomoyo hacía gestitos a sus espaldas, como indicándome… Dios, ella estaba loca si creía que iba a besarlo ahora.

—_Yo_ le dije ayer a Tomoyo que te trajera la ropa —aclaró Shaoran, y lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos—. Después de lo que pasó, me pareció que no tendrías ganas de volver a casa al menos por unos días.

Y él no podía tener más razón, desde luego. Pero una cosa era saberlo yo, y otra cosa era admitirlo.

—No me parece bien quedarme tanto tiempo, Shaoran…

—¿Te molesta estar conmigo?

—No…

—¿Mi cama es incómoda?

—No…

—¿Tienes… que darle de comer a tu perro, gato, hámster o lo que sea que tengas en casa, si es que tienes alguna mascota?

—¡No!

—Entonces¿qué problema hay?

—Sí, Sakura¿qué problema hay? —secundó Tomoyo, y yo me juré interiormente que algún día me las iba a pagar todas juntas.

—No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad —acabé soltando—. No tengo una cara tan dura.

Él resopló, pero se me acercó más. Yo sentí el impulso de retroceder. No quería que hiciera nada similar a lo que había hecho por la mañana, porque, además de que me daría demasiada vergüenza delante de Tomoyo, tenía la impresión de que acabaría cediendo ante la propuesta, teniendo en cuenta que su ternura de algunas veces solía desestabilizarme y revolverme las neuronas.

—Vamos, Sakura, somos amigos —insistió—. En eso quedamos¿no?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, no demasiado convencida de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Entonces, deja que te ayude… Es lo que hacen los amigos, al fin y al cabo. Si tú me necesitas ahora, entonces tendré que estar ahí, y no me molesta. —Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más y sus ojos ámbares chispearon con una mezcla de cariño y astucia que me desbarató completamente—. Y yo puedo necesitarte a ti después, como esta mañana¿recuerdas¿No fuiste mi amiga entonces?

Y aquí era donde mi cerebro llegaba a su punto muerto; una gran masa blanca y uniforme que era la nada absoluta y de donde ninguna idea coherente podía surgir. Donde había demasiadas preguntas para ninguna respuesta.

Él _tenía_ que estar bromeando, en serio… ¿O sino qué demonios entendía Shaoran Li por amistad¡Porque estaba más que segura de que se estaba refiriendo específicamente al beso menos amistoso que le he dado a nadie en mi vida!

—Yo… podría ir a pasar algunos días a casa de Tomoyo —intenté. Ella rodó los ojos en un claro síntoma de exasperación y Shaoran frunció el ceño, aunque no dejó de sonreír.

—¿Y por qué abusar de la hospitalidad de Tomoyo y no de la mía? Es lo mismo, al fin y al cabo, y tengo el mismo derecho que ella a pasar tiempo contigo y a dejarte dormir en mi casa porque soy tu otro mejor amigo¿no es así, Tomoyo?

—_Oui_, _c'est ça!_

—¿Eh?

—¡Que sí!

—¡Ah! —Pestañeé—. Quiero decir¡no!

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Shaoran con _aquel_ tono—. Como no te molesta estar conmigo, y a mí tampoco contigo, entonces no hay problema. Te quedas aquí y asunto arreglado. Si no lo haces, te juro que me cabreo, y va en serio.

Vi que Tomoyo me guiñaba un ojo y me hundí en mi sitio. ¿Cómo se llamaba eso¿Extorsión, quizá¿Los amigos también extorsionaban? Quizá sí, si eran _mis_ dos amigos… Y me convenía resignarme, si quería vivir en paz con ellos.

—De acuerdo —acepté, suspirando—. Pero que conste que me obligaste.

Él asintió solemnemente con la cabeza en señal de aceptación y yo empecé a prepararme psicológicamente para lo que parecía avecinarse. Porque sentía que algo estaba por llegar, aunque no supiera qué exactamente.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Tomoyo se quedó con nosotros alrededor de dos horas más, sentada en el sofá y hablando animadamente con Sakura sobre un montón de cosas que yo no sabía y que ella solía recordar con bastante bochorno. Sin participar casi nada y escuchando mucho, me enteré de algunas de las trastadas que se habían mandado en el transcurso de lo que fueron aproximadamente doce años de sus vidas, de algunos nombres de amigos que ya no estaban, de lo que pasó en sus vacaciones compartidas o del trabajo de los padres de ambas.

—¡Vaya, es tardísimo! —saltó Tomoyo de repente, mirando su reloj de pulsera—. No me había dado cuenta, pero son más de las ocho y media y tengo que volver a casa o mamá va a matarme…

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie cuando su prima lo hizo, pero no pudo disimular la desilusión que se transparentó en sus ojos al oír que Tomoyo tenía que marcharse.

—Te acompañaría —le dije—, pero tenía pensado… llevar a Sakura al cine.

De acuerdo, no lo tenía pensado y acababa de ocurrírseme ahora… pero igual estaba bien. A Tomoyo pareció gustarle la idea, porque el rostro se le iluminó, al contrario de lo que pasó con Sakura, que quedó completamente desconcertada. No me extrañaba nada a estas alturas verla así, he de aclarar. Y era de lo mejorcito que había, porque las caras que ponía eran como para retratarlas.

—¡Oh, _superlativo_! —se maravilló la chica de larga melena azabache. Yo casi me río… qué raro hablaba—. Es una suerte que haya pensado en todo y te haya traído también aquel vestido tuyo tan bonito que te hice y nunca quieres usar… ¡Ahora tienes la ocasión perfecta!

Sakura se abochornó y, a juzgar por su expresión, la idea no pareció resultarle demasiado atractiva. Sin embargo, afirmó varias veces con la cabeza, probablemente para sacarse la insistencia de su amiga de encima, y la otra se dio por satisfecha rápidamente. Le dio a Sakura un abrazo que por poco la asfixia y le pidió que se cuidara mucho. Cuando vino hacia mí para hacer lo mismo, la rechacé lo más cordialmente que pude, y, en vez de eso, le propuse acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Por Dios, todo menos un abrazo de esos, me dije.

—Iré… a cambiarme —murmuró Sakura, y salió huyendo.

Tomoyo se condujo ella sola hasta la puerta de salida de mi apartamento y yo la seguí obedientemente, aunque no temiera que se perdiera en el corredor o algo por el estilo. Cuando hubimos llegado a nuestro destino, se plantó en su sitio y se giró para verme de una forma que yo no recordaba en ella. No estaba siendo demasiado dulce, y ni siquiera amigable. En vez de eso, sus ojos violetas mostraban una clara advertencia, al igual que su voz, cuando dijo suavemente:

—Escucha, Shaoran… Yukito le ha hecho mucho daño por culpa de su indecisión, como ya te das cuenta, y como veo cuáles son tus intenciones… —Me sonrojé y ella sólo suspiró—. Lo único que digo es que espero que tú sí la quieras de verdad y que más te vale no hacer sufrir a Sakura, o te las verás conmigo.

En cierto modo, me esperaba algunas palabras del tipo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Tomoyo protegía a su prima y mejor amiga, así que no me sorprendió demasiado. Tan sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza y a darle una sonrisita un tanto tímida —o al menos supongo que así quedó—, sin saber demasiado bien qué hacer. Yo no quería hacerle daño a Sakura, desde luego, pero… ¿no le haría daño si se enteraba de lo que yo buscaba obtener de ella?

Ya, ni siquiera necesito que alguien me responda.

La chica me dio unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro y salió por la puerta antes de que yo pudiera aclararme o despedirme siquiera. No me cabía duda de que Tomoyo Daidouji era una de esas personas que, con plena intención, están haciéndote pensar y reflexionar sobre cosas constantemente. Aunque a mí no me conviniera demasiado, o podría acabar cambiando de opinión sobre algo que _debería_ tener más que claro, por venganza, orgullo, curiosidad o lo que fuera…

Meneando la cabeza en un intento por desechar de mi mente la idea de retroceder los pasos dados —o al menos algunos—, me dirigí nuevamente hacia el salón, en donde esperé varios minutos a que Sakura acabara de prepararse para salir. El aburrimiento estaba haciendo presa de mí luego de que pasaran los diez primeros minutos, así que empecé a imaginar cosas extrañas, como, por ejemplo, la forma en que ella volvería con algún extravagante vestido puesto, lo suficientemente extraño como para dejarte sin palabras por un rato y que, probablemente, le sentaría bien de todas formas.

Sin embargo, toda mi ilusión se fue un poco al garete cuando vi que se había puesto unos vaqueros que, pese a lo bonitos que eran, no dejaban de ser algo común y corriente, al igual que la camiseta de tirantes naranja y la chaqueta que apenas y llegaba más abajo del pecho.

—¿Y el vestido de Tomoyo? —curioseé.

—Prefiero no usarlo —dijo, apocada, y mirando insistentemente hacia cualquier lugar de la casa en el que no estuviera yo—. No tienes idea de cómo pueden ser los vestidos que hace Tomoyo algunas veces… —Se quedó callada un rato y yo también, hasta que preguntó—¿Nos… vamos ya?

—Si estás lista, sí.

No tardó demasiado en caminar hacia donde estaba yo, y la tomé del brazo para salir juntos del apartamento. Y, bueno, la verdad es que no tenía ningún motivo concreto para llevarla agarrada así, pero el caso es que lo hice y Sakura no se quejó ni tampoco se mostró reacia en ningún momento… Sin rechazarme cuando bajamos del ascensor, salimos a la calle o cuando llegamos a la parada del bus y tuvimos que esperar algunos minutos.

Al llegar al centro comercial, el ánimo de Sakura fue mejorando conforme nos paseábamos por delante de los escaparates y se entretenía mirando con curiosidad casi cualquier cosa que viera. Ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la zona de cine y películas luego de veinte minutos de dar vueltas, y creo que ambos descartamos mentalmente, o al menos pospusimos, la idea de ir a ver algún filme por el momento, siendo que tampoco hacía falta para pasarlo bien.

Ella seguía arrastrándome por las tiendas, contemplando todo con aquel aire extasiado e infantilmente entusiasta que me recordaba tanto a una niña pequeña… que probablemente era todavía, en muchos aspectos. Y, por mi parte, yo estaba de lo más conforme con ver que los ojos le brillaban y sonreía sinceramente, sin rastro de la tristeza que venía llevando consigo desde lo sucedido con su novio. Y no sabía si había sido por la visita de Tomoyo, o porque estaba paseando y se entretenía con otras cosas, pero la verdad es que eso me daba un poco igual… Después de todo¿qué importancia tenían las razones, si las consecuencias era una sonrisa alegre en el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto?

—Eh, Shaoran —me llamó, volviéndome a la Tierra. Me di cuenta de que estábamos frente al escaparate de una juguetería—. Mira qué monada de peluche.

No tardé demasiado en seguir su mirada verde y encontrarme con el peluche en cuestión, a pocos metros de mí y tras el cristal. Era un oso blanco de más o menos un metro de altura, con un lazo rosa atado al cuello y una tarjetita con ribetes dorados, probablemente hecha para plasmar en ella palabras amorosas, o cosas así. Yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco, pensando en que no me equivocaba al considerar a Sakura una persona excesivamente cándida. ¿Por qué no me arrastraba a una tienda de bisutería y me pedía que le comprase algo, en vez de enseñarme un oso gigante y derretirme con una sonrisa?

Pues porque era Sakura, claro, y era diferente a las demás chicas. Tanto, que incluso podía hacerme ver con buenos ojos un peluche a mí, que los detestaba casi tanto como a las féminas… O a la gran mayoría de ellas, entendiendo que el término equivale a un noventa y nueve coma nueve, nueve, nueve, nueve por ciento.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunté, aunque no necesitaba saber su respuesta, siendo que los destellos en sus ojos lo decían todo.

—¿Y a quién no¡Es precioso!

Yo amplié mi sonrisa y tiré un poco de su mano, comenzando a arrastrarla. Ella me miró sin entender.

—Entonces, vamos a comprarlo —le dije, encaminando mis pasos al interior de la tienda.

—¿Eh? —Sakura se detuvo en seco y me obligó a hacer lo mismo. La miré sin entender mientras ella ladeaba un poco la cabeza—. No traje dinero, Shaoran. Y ni siquiera tengo lo suficiente en casa como para pagarlo —dibujó una sonrisita tímida—, ya me gasté casi toda la paga del mes.

Je¿por qué no me extrañaba?

—Pensaba regalártelo —apunté, y volví a intentar llevarla a la tienda, pero nuevamente se quedó quieta. Estaba consiguiendo desconcertarme bastante—. ¿Qué, no lo quieres? Creí que te gustaba.

Ella se rió suave y claramente, y el sonido de su risa hizo que me revolotearan mariposas en el estómago. O al menos supongo que a algo similar a lo que siento se referirán quienes dicen eso. Y, siendo sinceros, acabo de darme cuenta de que yo nunca había pensado en algo como eso, y que aparentemente estoy renovando mi vocabulario de forma alarmante.

—Sí me gusta —dijo, sonriente—, pero no necesito que me compres nada, Shaoran. Estoy perfectamente así¿tú no?

Se podría decir que yo estaba bien, sí… Pero admito que me habría gustado verla sosteniendo aquel enorme espécimen de oso mientras caminaba conmigo por las muchas tiendas que aún estaban sin ver. Sabiendo que andaba por ahí con un regalo que yo, Shaoran Li, le había hecho. Por alguna extraña razón, la idea me parecía lo suficientemente agradable como para sentirme desilusionado al ver que ella no quería aceptar un obsequio de mi parte. Sin embargo, me tragué lo que pensaba sobre el tema, mi frustración, mi molestia y toda la historia porque no quería parecer un pesado, y mucho menos obligarla a aceptar algo que no quería por venir de mí. Probablemente ella tendría sus razones. Y probablemente lo mejor sería hacerme el desentendido… sobre todo porque no quería que notara el desencanto del rechazo, y tal.

Mierda, visto así, yo no estaba tan bien.

—Sí, claro que sí —mentí, y desvié mi mirada hacia cualquier otra parte—. Bueno¿adónde quieres ir ahora¿Vamos a comer algo, o a ver una película?

Soltando su mano, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, aunque tampoco sin saber muy bien adónde iba. Oí los pasos rápidos de Sakura tras de mí escasos segundos después, y me sorprendí al notar que ella me retenía sujetando un cachito de mi camiseta, para luego asirse a mi brazo.

—Oye —dijo, y la miré. Estaba prácticamente colgada de mí y con una sonrisita tímida en los labios. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado un poco más de lo normal—. Te… te he ofendido.

—No…

Eso era un poco cierto; estaba más herido que ofendido, pero bueno. El caso es que Sakura no se lo creyó.

—No te ofendas por no haber aceptado el regalo, Shaoran —me pidió—. No te estoy rechazando a ti, es sólo que no necesito que me compres nada. Que estés conmigo… —se puso más colorada— es suficiente regalo.

Y creo que no hace falta aclarar lo bien que me sentaron esas palabras, señores. No creo que lo necesiten para entenderlo. De hecho, seguro que lo entienden mejor de lo que yo lo hago, que tengo la cabeza hecha un auténtico lío.

Los latidos acelerados en mi pecho, me confunden. La sangre agolpándose en mi rostro, me confunde. La forma en que me tiemblan las rodillas, me confunde. La chica frente a mí, me confunde. Lo que dice, me confunde. Que me vea así, me confunde. Que piense esas cosas de mí, me confunde. Porque me hace creer que me quiere.

Y, joder¿cómo no va a confundirme una cosa como ésa?

_**(Sakura) **_

Pude notar la mirada inquisitiva y sorprendida de Shaoran chocando contra mí, y también la duda en su rostro. Entendí que él me había malinterpretado en el momento en que sus ojos se apartaran de los míos y saliera con aquella propuesta de hacer cualquier otra cosa, y supe que lo había lastimado, aunque él se hubiera preocupado por intentar ocultarlo… inútilmente. Entonces, mi cuerpo se había guiado solo hacia él y no pude evitar impedir que se marchara o que pensara cualquier otra cosa. Yo no quería que Shaoran creyera que yo lo rechazaba. Porque no lo rechazaba, ni lo haría… ¿Cómo iba a rechazarlo?

—Yo… —Él estaba ahora algo apocado, sin saber qué decir, así que continué.

—Dices que eres mi amigo —insistí—, y quedamos en que yo también lo era. Bien, Shaoran, entonces déjame decirte que no necesito ningún regalo. _Tú_ me haces bien y no necesito nada más que eso en estos momentos.

—¿De verdad?

Una luz brilló en lo profundo de sus ojos ámbares, y aquello me animó a sonreír más.

—De verdad. Y ahora llévame a dar otra vuelta, que nos queda mucho por ver.

Aparentemente conforme con la idea, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a andar en cuanto yo dejé de colgarme de su brazo y le permití cierta libertad, o al menos la capacidad de desplazarse sin tener que arrastrar consigo nada similar a una rémora.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron una procesión de absurdos bastante divertidos, junto a otras cosas más normales.

Tuvimos una reñida competición en la sala de juegos, matando zombis con pistolas del tamaño de mi brazo. Me ganó jugando al billar luego de pasarse toda la partida dándome empujoncitos y demás para hacerme fallar los tiros. Entramos a una tienda de ropa para chicas y lo colé en uno de los vestidores conmigo, probándole —con no poca dificultad— la mayor cantidad de accesorios que pude, aunque incapaz de obligarlo a vestirse con alguna cosa que no fuera un sombrerito o algo similar… y he de decir que nunca lo había visto tan chistoso como entonces. Una de las empleadas nos había mirado con muy mala cara cuando salimos, quizá veinte minutos después, riendo a carcajadas y dejando una pila de ropa que no compraríamos a un costado. Al salir, fuimos a ver una película a la que no prestamos más atención que para burlarnos de ella, y aún así nos fuimos a la mitad de la sesión porque Shaoran resultó ser el peor quejica de la Historia Universal. Por perder un poco más el tiempo, entramos a un _sex shop_, pero salimos casi de forma instantánea, entre risas y sonrojos furiosos luego de estudiar alguna que otra cosa interesante… y vergonzosa. Aunque siempre guardaré en la memoria la imagen de Shaoran con aquel látigo, desde luego, para carcajearme cuanto quiera con el recuerdo. Y después, supongo que para enfriar un poco los ánimos, fuimos a la heladería y me invitó a un helado porque yo no tenía dinero siquiera para pagarme eso.

Era como una tarde normal con un buen amigo, simplemente. Una tarde de entretenimientos tontos, comunes y corrientes, de chistes y risitas, de peleas sanas y sin verdadero rencor por la derrota, de conversaciones entretenidas y de juegos sin demasiada malicia. Y yo nunca había pensado que él diera el perfil para pasar momentos así, sinceramente, cuando lo veía en clase a diario, ni tampoco cuando comenzó a portarse de manera extraña. Cosa que, por cierto, no estaba haciendo desde hace demasiadas horas, sin rastro de la sonrisa falsa. Y era una suerte.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora? —le pregunté alegremente, dándole un sorbo a la _Coca-cola_ que compartíamos—. ¿Volvemos al área de juegos o vamos a ver la tienda de animales, eh?

Shaoran sólo siguió mirándome, sin desdibujar su sonrisita, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras caminaba tranquilamente detrás de mí. Viéndolo así, yo entendía la fama que había ganado entre las chicas… aunque él pasara completamente del tema. Con ese andar desenfadado, el pelo rebelde, los ojos brillantes, la cara de pillo que tenía cuando no estaba enfadado, el cuerpo delgado pero fuerte y consistente bajo la camiseta negra —¿siempre se vestía de negro, obviando el uniforme del instituto, o sería sólo casualidad?— y la piel dorada, era algo así como el perfecto modelo de calendario de revista para adolescentes. El chico guapo.

—Adonde tú quieras.

Yo, que andaba en reversa para poder conversar con él, me di la vuelta al tiempo que daba un pequeño saltito para realizar el giro.

Y estaba dispuesta a señalar la tienda de animales que había a pocos metros, y de la cual ya podía ver las vidrieras con perritos, lagartijas y peces de colores, cuando sentí que toda la sangre del cuerpo se me bajaba a los pies y mi alma volaba lejos de mí, dejándome congelada y muda. De pie. Viendo _aquello_.

Había una cafetería justo frente a nuestras narices, repleta de gente. Y daba la casualidad de que, sentados a una de las tantas mesitas del otro lado del cristal, se encontraban dos personas a las que yo no podía soportar ver, al menos durante algún tiempo. Y mucho menos _juntas_, porque era como la broma de peor gusto del Planeta, dirigida hacia mi persona… Que me retorcía el corazón y reabría las heridas que no habían hecho más que comenzar a cicatrizar lentamente, haciéndolas sangrar en mi interior.

—Sakura…

La voz de Shaoran había sido un murmullo, y yo entendí que él había seguido mis ojos y se había topado con lo mismo que yo: con mi hermano y Yukito, conversando intensamente sobre algo que no podríamos oír, estando fuera… Aunque lo más seguro era que yo tampoco pudiera oír nada, de tenerlos a centímetros de distancia y sin ninguna barrera en medio, pues todo parecía un eco a mi alrededor; un eco confuso, resultado de la mezcla de un montón de realidades distintas que se tocaban arbitrariamente. Como las voces que te llaman al despertar de una pesadilla.

Sólo que esta pesadilla era tan real que mataba de dolor.

De pronto, mi hermano pareció notar mi presencia a través del cristal, o eso supuse, porque se giró hacia mí con expresión sorprendida, y cuando Yukito lo imitó, su rostro fue una máscara de lástima y culpabilidad que a mí me llenó de pura tristeza y rabia a mí misma, por no poder controlar el estallido de sufrimiento y de recuerdos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, como para salir, y yo quise huir otra vez, como aquella tarde. Pero ninguno de mis miembros respondía… así que me quedé quieta. Esperando. No sé qué, pero esperando.

—No, por favor, no quiero —susurré.

—Venga, vámonos.

Reconocí la voz, nuevamente áspera, de Shaoran, y también el calor de su mano cuando agarró la mía y tiró de ella para hacerme caminar tras él. Y como yo era lo más parecido a una estatua de piedra y era difícil moverme, me jaló más contra sí y acabó pasándome una mano por los hombros para retenerme y dirigir mi camino con más facilidad.

De fondo, oí que la puerta de la cafetería se abría, y el nudo en la garganta se hizo todavía mayor en cuanto la voz de Yukito volvió a llamarme.

—¡Sakura, espera, por favor! —Los ojos me ardían y tuve que tragar mis sollozos—. ¡Tenemos que hablar, Sakura…!

¡No!

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, luchando conmigo misma. La voz de Yukito había sonado desesperada, pero era aquel timbre fraternal y cargado de afecto de siempre. El que yo recordaba, y del cual me había enamorado. Salvo que ahora, en vez de resultarme agradable, era como sentir un montón de hierros ardientes enterrándoseme en el pecho y algo ácido en los ojos.

Nuevamente, mi cuerpo y mi mente se manejaban por órdenes distintas, y si una me gritaba que lo mejor era salir corriendo y esconderme en donde nadie pudiera hacerme daño y los viejos recuerdos no pudieran cortarme el corazón, la otra se negaba a obedecer.

Sentí aquel sabor amargo en la garganta, que debía estar en carne viva, al igual que mi alma, y retuve las lágrimas que querían salir.

—Todo está bien, tranquila —oí que me decía Shaoran, que no se había ido y continuaba arrastrándome por los pasillos del centro comercial, pese a que yo recién ahora hubiera vuelto a reparar en su presencia—. No dejes que te haga daño. —Me apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo y yo apoyé las manos temblorosas en su pecho, intentando aferrarme a lo único que parecía atarme a la cordura—. Volveremos a casa¿de acuerdo?

—Me duele —sollocé, aunque no sabía demasiado bien lo que decía. Supuse que me estaba refiriendo al dolor que sentía mi corazón magullado, y supuse que por la mente de Shaoran también había pasado la misma idea. Que sabía lo que estaba pensando, que me sentía como un insecto diminuto y aplastado, y que tenía miedo de quedarme sola y tener que enfrentarme a la realidad sin nadie que me arrastrara lejos para poder evitarla hasta que estuviera preparada otra vez.

—Estamos juntos en esto, Sakura —me aseguró, agarrando una de las manos que yo tenía sobre su pecho y apretándola—. No pasa nada. Olvídate de ellos. No voy a… —pareció dudar, y sus ojos volaron del suelo a mí con una luz temblorosa antes de finalmente enfocar su mirada en mi rostro—, no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime.

En medio de mi desdicha y mi caos interior, una pequeña sonrisa asomó a mis labios al oír aquello, y el aire fresco del exterior consiguió devolverme algo más de vida todavía, en cuanto salimos.

El mundo volvía a ampliarse, en vez de cerrarse a mi alrededor y hacerme sentir como atrapada en una pequeña y oscura caja.

En ese momento, lo único en lo que pude pensar, en un momento de lucidez, fue en que no me había equivocado. Que Shaoran era verdaderamente mi amigo y que podía confiar en él, tal y como lo había hecho desde la primera noche en que me llevó a su casa, justo como ahora. Porque él, sin esperar nada a cambio, se había convertido en mi refugio, y aquello era lo mejor que alguien podía ofrecerme. El mejor regalo que podía haberme hecho.

Me abracé a él, sintiendo desaparecer, poco a poco, el nudo en mi garganta, y noté que su camiseta se mojaba al entrar en contacto con mis mejillas.

Lo único que esperaba era poder devolverle lo que hacía por mí algún día. De verdad, conseguir reconfortarlo y suponer tanto para él como él suponía para mí… Y supe que lo haría, tarde o temprano. Que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Tú sólo ten un poco de paciencia —le dije suavemente, y lo sentí afirmar con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que no me había entendido, pero me daba lo mismo.

Al fin y al cabo, acabaría entendiéndolo en cuanto aquello pasara.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: No, hoy no hay notas de Choco-chan, porque la pobre está muy cansada (recién llega del último examen de recuperación de Historia, y tuvo que hacer la prueba de resistencia en Educación Física xD). Sé que entienden mi estado de ánimo, y para los que no, entonces... les diré que son muy afortunados. Los dejo a ustedes para que comenten el capítulo¿de acuerdo? (Erika, esta vez no te arrebataré las observaciones). 

Besos.

PD: Ahora que me acuerdo, me habían hecho una pregunta sobre el colegio los sábados… Bien, en Japón _sí_ hay clases todos los días de la semana, salvo los domingos. Y el curso va de abril a marzo, de modo que hay un mes de vacaciones de… primavera. Qué tortura¿verdad?


	10. Sepultando sentimientos

**Rito de iniciación**

**Capítulo 10**

**«Sepultando sentimientos»**

_**(Shaoran) **_

Cuando ayer llegamos a casa, me sentía como mierda. Y ahora, sentado en el sofá del salón y con los ojos fijos en la nada, seguía sintiéndome como mierda, sin que nada hubiera cambiado dentro de mi cabeza. El remordimiento me carcomía interiormente, lo mismo que un gusano trazando túneles dentro de una manzana que comenzaba a pudrirse.

Había sacado a Sakura a pasear para distraerla y porque quería verla contenta, y al principio todo había salido bien; tanto, que nos lo estábamos pasando en grande, divirtiéndonos con tonterías. No obstante, la diversión había terminado abruptamente en cuando el ponzoñoso destino decidió que nos topáramos con quienes eran, probablemente, las únicas dos personas a las que ella no podía ver sin sentir dolor: su hermano y su novio… o al menos quienes fueran ambas cosas, en su momento, antes de traicionarla.

Pero no fue nada de eso lo que me dejó así, por supuesto. Porque, según lo veo yo, no fue mi culpa que tuviéramos tanta mala suerte como para encontrárnoslos, y si me siento jodidamente culpable y la peor cosa sobre la faz de la tierra, es por otro motivo:

La promesa.

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, _en mi situación_, podría haberle prometido algo así a Sakura¿Quién podía ser lo suficientemente imbécil como para decirle eso, sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas? Sinceramente, dudo de que haya alguien capaz de una cosa como ésa, aparte de mí, que, aparentemente, llevo el síndrome de la metedura de pata en la sangre. Y de la idiotez irreversible, desde luego, pero éste ya lo daba por descontado, siendo que «Shaoran Li» y «tarado» son sinónimos indiscutibles desde que el mundo es mundo.

¿Que por qué me odio tanto, preguntan? Pues… es simple. Dije una cosa… No. _Prometí_ una cosa, le prometí _a Sakura_ una cosa que no voy a poder cumplir, porque lo más seguro es que yo sea el responsable de hacer exactamente lo que dije que no permitiría hacerle a nadie: lastimarla.

Yo, que me molesté en embaucarla por aquella estúpida idea que se enterró en mi cabeza acerca de estrenarme con ella simplemente porque había tenido el descaro de rechazarme. De rechazarme a mí, el Gran Shaoran Li, irrechazable, perseguido, admirado y envidiado. El orgulloso. El Shaoran tan, tan orgulloso como para querer utilizar a una chica como ella para algo tan bajo como lo es sacar su propio provecho, sin importarle absolutamente nada los sentimientos que ella pueda albergar, aunque sólo sean de amistad, o como quieran llamarle.

El plan que habíamos trazado mis amigos y yo había resultado bastante bien los primeros días. De hecho, yo estaba de lo más entusiasmado y perversamente satisfecho con mis progresos, teniendo en cuenta que, poco a poco, estaba consiguiendo ganar terreno y Sakura se doblegaba a mí con cada vez menos reticencia; primero aceptándome, luego estremeciéndose si le pasaba un solo dedo por encima, lo cual yo consideraba, por supuesto, el gran paso para algo que prometía ser mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, todo eso había cambiado radicalmente en el momento en que me encontré con Sakura bajo la lluvia, tres días atrás. Era la primera vez que la veía así, y también la primera vez que me sentía tan compenetrado y comprometido con alguien, sin tener por qué estarlo, realmente. Y me refiero a una razón de peso. Quiero decir, Sakura no era nadie verdaderamente importante en mi vida, y apenas la conocía. Apenas comenzábamos a hablarnos… y eso se debía al hecho de que yo quisiera poner final a una triste juventud de hormonas medio dormidas. Vamos, que, en resumen, preocuparme por ella no tenía demasiado sentido.

Pero sucedió, de todas formas. Y ése fue el comienzo de esta espiral de culpabilidad de la que, hasta ahora, no he conseguido escapar y en la que me hundo cada vez más, lo quiera o no. Porque no soporto la idea —ya no— de considerar a Sakura una herramienta para dar un paso, un pañuelo descartable que puedo dejar tirado luego de usarlo, o un trofeo, o cualquier cosa similar. Porque los pocos días que llevo estando a su lado me hablan de que no puedo hacerle eso, que se merece muchísimo más que sentir dolor por culpa de cualquier imbécil, y mucho menos por culpa mía, que debo ser el peor imbécil de todos. Porque sé que ella confía en mí, y que me aprecia porque no sabe cómo soy en realidad, y yo soy demasiado cobarde y necesito demasiado su compañía a mi alrededor como para desengañarla y hacer que se vaya a cualquier otra parte, lejos de mí. Aunque eso sea lo más conveniente para ella.

Porque sí, acababa de darme cuenta, también, de que me hacía auténtica falta tenerla al lado. Y me encontraba haciendo algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida: mendigar afecto. Contentarme con las migajas de cariño que esa chica podía regalarme, y que no podía ser demasiado, porque estaba poco menos que destrozada luego del tema de su novio, pero que para mí era más que suficiente. Quizá porque nunca había conocido más afecto, quién sabe… No tiene mucha importancia tampoco.

Desesperado, enfadado y taciturno, me llevé las manos al rostro y suspiré. No importaba cuánto lo pensara; no me ponía de acuerdo conmigo mismo. Sabía que estaba siendo terriblemente egoísta por no querer dejarla ir y decirle lo que tenía planeado para ella, o cómo era al menos en un principio, pero la sola idea de tener que aflojar los dedos para soltar el delicado lazo que la ataba a mí me llenaba de miedo y hacía aflorar una presión desconocida en mi pecho.

¿Cómo podía yo querer lo mejor para ella, y, al mismo tiempo, retenerla, sabiendo que lo único que conseguiría sería hacerle daño?

Porque, salvo que renunciara al plan…

—Shaoran¿no se te está haciendo tarde?

Fue la misma voz de ella la que me sacó de mis pensamientos e hizo que me girara para encontrarla. Sakura estaba de pie, a algunos metros, y tenía cara de haberse despertado recién. Llevaba puesto el mismo camisón de ayer por la noche, que habría acelerado los latidos en mi pecho, de no ser porque no me soportaba a mí mismo lo suficiente como para poder pensar en lo bien que le quedaba. El pelo castaño estaba algo revuelto y los ojos verdes brillaban bajo las copiosas pestañas oscuras, algo que noté cuando se me acercó más y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

—No sé —murmuré.

Ella sonrió un poquito.

—Deberías irte ya, o llegarás tarde. Ayer me prometiste que irías al instituto, y las promesas están para cumplirse.

Promesas… ¿Quién me mandaba a mí a hacer promesas que después no quería cumplir?

No tuve demasiado tiempo para responderme, porque pronto Sakura se había colocado enfrente mío e hizo que me pusiera de pie. La dejé acomodarme la chaqueta del uniforme, la camisa y la corbata, que estaba mirando quién sabe adónde. Abotonó botones y anudó nudos, como si fuera mi madre o alguna otra cosa en la que me convenía no pensar, a riesgo de que me gustara la idea, y después me sonrió encantadoramente. Como siempre, en realidad.

—Vete ya —me dijo, casi arrastrándome hacia la puerta. En pocos segundos tuve mi maletín frente a mis narices, y tuve que recibirlo de sus manos, aunque no tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio.

—¿De verdad me obligas? —le pregunté, en un intento por persuadirla. Desgraciadamente, la determinación en su semblante me decía sin palabras que esta vez yo no iba a salirme con la mía.

—No voy a permitir que te quedes conmigo durante más días, perdiendo clases por mi culpa. Ya estoy bien —me aseguró, e incluso hizo como que sacaba músculos, al mejor estilo Popeye—. En cuanto vuelvas, te aseguro que me encontrarás igual que siempre, vivita y coleando.

Y yo no lo dudaba; simplemente no me apetecía tener que irme a un sitio en donde ella no estuviera dando vueltas. Pero, claro, no pensaba decirle algo como eso a Sakura, ni en broma. O al menos no por el momento.

Además, probablemente me hiciera bien tomar un poco de aire y pensar en lo que estaba sucediéndome, por si, estando solo, conseguía llegar a alguna conclusión y solucionar un poco las cosas. Aclararme, o aunque fuera, una pequeña pista… Cualquier cosa antes que el conjunto de nudos que era mi cerebro.

De hecho, ya era un lío no saber siquiera si lo mejor para mi salud mental era irme y pensar, o quedarme con ella.

—De acuerdo —acepté. A regañadientes y sin dejar de mirarla, abrí la puerta con mi mano libre, mientras retrocedía poco a poco—. Nos vemos en unas horas, entonces. Llámame si necesitas algo, Sakura, que no se te ocurra ocultarme algún problema o…

Ella simplemente amplió su sonrisa y volvió a acercarse los pasos que yo me había alejado. Me quedé quieto, esperando.

—Pierde cuidado —susurró.

Estaba cerca. Tan cerca, que sus ojos se presentaban ante mí con todo su esplendor, en aquellos remolinos de tonalidades verdes, desde los más opacos hasta los intensos trazos esmeraldinos. Podía sentir su respiración cálida y suave chocando contra mi rostro, atacando mi sistema nervioso y erizándome la piel. Sus labios, rosados y turgentes, eran una abierta invitación a ser cubiertos de besos… y ella lo sabía. De hecho, ambos sabíamos qué estábamos esperando en ese momento, porque era tan obvio leerlo en nuestras miradas y en nuestro nerviosismo que cualquiera podría verlo.

Y mentiría si dijera que no quería besarla, por supuesto; pasarle las manos por la cintura y apretarla tan fuerte contra mí que incluso le costara respirar, cubrir su boca con la mía y dibujarla con mis labios hasta que no pudiéramos más, e incluso, quizá, después, dejarnos caer lentamente hasta el suelo enmoquetado y que la pasión y la fuerza palpitante que nadaba en mis venas, y puede que en las de ella también, nos condujera hacia donde fuera.

Sin embargo, en vez de acercarme y tomarla como si no pudiera volver a probarla en toda mi vida, di un paso atrás y le sonreí levemente. Sakura pareció un poco desconcertada y decepcionada al principio, pero después imitó mi gesto, resignándose a lo que fuera que me hubiera impedido besarla, y me saludó con un movimiento de su mano derecha que yo correspondí cuando mis pies ya estaban en la acera.

Ojalá pudiera perdonarme el haberla dejado con las ganas de un beso de despedida, pensé, mientras atravesaba un camino repleto de árboles de cerezo en flor y era bañado por los pétalos rosados. Pero era lo mejor para ella y para mí, después de todo, porque simplemente había decidido controlarme por miedo a estar utilizándola entonces también… Y eso era lo último que yo quería, al menos ahora.

Cuando llegué a donde estaban dos de mis amigos, Yamazaki y Eriol, éstos me recibieron con palmadas en la espalda y algún que otro molesto abrazo que tampoco duró demasiado, pues prontamente me las arreglé para quitármelos de encima.

—¿En dónde estuviste metido el viernes y todo el fin de semana? —preguntó Yamazaki, de buen humor, mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos de su mano derecha—. Creíamos que te habían abducido los extraterrestres. Al fin y al cabo, los habitantes de los planetas cercanos últimamente están demasiado interesados en nuestra especie, y cada vez se dan más casos de secuestros…

Yo sólo sonreí un poco mientras escuchaba la historia fantástica de Yamazaki. Luego de haber caído tantas veces en sus bromas, ahora ya no me creía absolutamente nada de lo que me dijera. Ni siquiera cuando resultaba ser cierto. Y es que a él siempre le había gustado eso de inventarse historias para quedarse con la gente, y ahora era como el cuento ese del pastor y el lobo…

—Estuve ocupado —interrumpí, sin escuchar realmente lo que estaba contando.

Eriol arqueó una ceja y sus ojos azules me miraron con intriga.

—¿Ocupado… con qué?

—Sakura está en mi casa —apunté escuetamente, sintiendo que las mejillas comenzaban a arderme. Estaba mentalizado para cualquier tipo de comentarios, pero no podría acostumbrarme a soportarlos fácilmente, de todas formas.

—¡Eso es, matador! —rió Eriol, y Yamazaki hizo un ruidito extraño que se parecía a un silbido.

—Otro que anda enredado con asuntos de faldas, finalmente —bromeó—. Nuestro _drugo_ Eriol también estuvo ocupado este fin de semana. Al parecer, la pequeña Tomoyo no le da tregua.

Advertí sin dificultad el brillo ladino en los ojos azules de mi amigo, que hacía el perfecto acompañamiento de su sonrisa. Mientras tanto, yo suponía que había estado con Tomoyo durante todo el tiempo en que ella no estuvo en mi apartamento, charlando con Sakura y conmigo. Y la verdad es que ya no me parecía tan extraño como otras veces el pensar que no le apetecía renunciar a pasar «tiempo de calidad» con Tomoyo, si llevaba babeando detrás de ella prácticamente toda una vida.

Probablemente porque ahora a mí también me estuviera pasando algo similar, en cuanto a las ganas de hacer ciertas… cosas.

—Es que nos lo pasamos tan bien juntos, que uno pierde la noción del tiempo y el espacio, mis pequeños saltamontes —explicó Eriol, medio perdido en sus recuerdos. Aunque, lamentablemente para mí, volvió demasiado pronto de su mundo particular y centró su atención en mi persona—. Pero bueno, ahora lo importante es el misterio que tú deberías desvelarnos¿no te parece? —Su mirada se volvió más intensa y hasta aterradora—. Cuéntanos, Shaoran¿qué tal te fue con tu querida Sakura?

En cuanto a lo que Eriol se refería, me había ido peor que mal, considerando que no había conseguido absolutamente nada, y entendiendo que no me había acostado con ella. Sin embargo, en cuanto a lo que a mí respectaba, no me había parecido un fin de semana para nada malo, pese a todos los remordimientos que pululaban en medio, porque me agradaba muchísimo la compañía de Sakura, hasta el punto de que se había vuelto algo necesario y que echaba de menos. Como ahora, por ejemplo.

Y casi me puse a pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo ella, pero desistí al ver la cara de intriga de mis dos amigos, y preferí «desvelarles el misterio».

—No ha pasado nada —dije—. No me he encamado con Sakura, si es lo que estás pensando que hice en casa con ella.

Yamazaki chasqueó la lengua y Eriol soltó lentamente un «hummm», para luego volver a poner cara de bufón y mirarme socarronamente.

—Bueno, da igual, estás progresando. La tienes en el bolsillo, casanova, y hay tiempo… Tú tan sólo procura estrenarte antes de que necesites pastillitas azules¿de acuerdo?

Entonces, me imaginé mi vuelta triunfal luego de haber conseguido estrenarme sexualmente con Sakura, las palabras de felicitación de mis amigos, los futuros planes para conseguir nuevas y jugosas presas, el poder acompañarlos a algunos de sus destinos más frecuentes sin ningún tipo de reparo, ahora que sabría de qué iba la cosa, y mi obsesión por el bienestar de aquella dulce chica relegado a un segundo plano, sin preocupaciones, sin golpes de hermanos celosos, sin lágrimas mojándome la camiseta, sin dormir en el sofá y sin tener que abrazar a nadie ni compartir la solitaria libertad de mi vida con nadie, ni siquiera por unos días.

Con las ideas muy claras en mi mente, sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza antes de decir:

—Claro…

Claro… que no.

Porque lo que Eriol no sabía, era que yo acababa de decidir no seguir con el gran plan de iniciación trazado. Mi conciencia y mi respeto por Sakura acababan de ganar la batalla que se libraba dentro de mi mente, y simplemente había marcado el punto y final a lo que ya no haría.

Pero, de momento, era mi secreto… y después ya vería.

_**(Sakura) **_

Me quedé completamente quieta, mirando la puerta, cuando Shaoran se fue. Había creído fervientemente que en ese momento me besaría, pero me sorprendí cuando no hizo nada. Bueno, nada aparte de marcharse. Y la verdad es que a mí me habría gustado más un beso de despedida, luego de ver las marcas moradas en el rostro y el corte en el labio y recordar cómo se lo había hecho, pero supuse que él me había evitado por alguna razón, de modo que tampoco insistí más.

Todavía confusa, obligué a mi cuerpo a moverse y me fui directa a la habitación de Shaoran, en donde yo dormía, para vestirme y hacer lo que había decidido la noche anterior mientras no conseguía conciliar el sueño y un montón de ideas se arremolinaban dentro de mi cabeza.

Cuando había visto a Yukito y a Touya juntos, en la cafetería del centro comercial, me había desmoronado. Todo el tiempo en el que estuve con Shaoran en su casa, encerrada, me había olvidado del resto del mundo porque él me ayudaba mucho en cuanto a eso. Sin embargo, cuando la realidad volvió a golpearme, lo hizo tan fuertemente que mi mundo de ilusiones se resquebrajó con velocidad asombrosa y me encontré de frente con que no era nada fácil escapar de lo que nos lastima… Por no decir que es imposible y que siempre habrá algo que te lo recuerde, porque uno no puede simplemente encerrarse dentro de un capullo y esperar a que todo pase, o que nada la toque.

Y con esto no estoy diciendo que no le esté agradecida a Shaoran por lo que hizo por mí, desde luego, ni mucho menos. De verdad que necesité su ayuda y que la paciencia que me tiene consigue calmar mi dolor, y también necesité que ayer me sacara de allí, o el encuentro me habría dejado mucho peor.

Lo único que pasaba era que me había dado cuenta de que no podía huir eternamente, porque no conseguiría nada, y que, me gustara o no, me doliera o no, sangrara o no, tenía que enfrentarme a aquello que me hacía sufrir para poder superarlo. Sepultar viejos sentimientos con un tratamiento de choque, si quieren llamarlo así, para poder olvidarlos de una vez y seguir adelante, con la cabeza bien alta, sin miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarme, sin miedo a que algo que viera pudiera romperme el corazón en un montón de pedacitos.

Así, rebusqué en la enorme bolsa que Tomoyo me había traído hasta encontrar unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y me vestí rápidamente. Tenía que apresurarme, acabar con eso lo más pronto posible, porque quería dar espacio a una charla que no sabía cuán larga sería. Y tampoco quería que Shaoran llegara antes que yo, porque sabía que se preocuparía si sabía en dónde estaba, y no tenía sentido preocuparlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Cuando salí del apartamento, me crucé con una extraña anciana rodeada de gatos que bajaba por las escaleras. La mujer me miró de forma poco amistosa cuando la saludé, y seguí mi camino sin ganas de toparme de nuevo con ella. Fuera, hacía un día espléndido. Y esperaba que fuera el aliciente necesario para que mi humor no decayera demasiado luego de la conversación que tendría.

Estuve en mi casa algún tiempo después, y llamé a la puerta como si ya no viviera allí, aunque me di cuenta de esto justo después de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no pude pensarlo mucho, porque pronto mi madre apareció tras el umbral y me abrazó fuertemente al darse cuenta de que era yo.

—¡Sakura! —sollozó—. Mi pequeña¿dónde estabas¡Me tenías tan preocupada! —Mamá se separó de mí para analizarme, al igual que lo había hecho mi prima—. ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco pálida…

—Estoy bien —le aseguré, y sonreí para que me creyera—. ¿No hablaste con Tomoyo luego de que fuera a verme?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y seguía inspeccionando mi rostro.

—Sí, pero estaba preocupada, de todas formas.

—No lo estés, mamá.

En ese instante me vi prácticamente arrastrada hacia el interior de la casa, y me dejé llevar antes de pedir hablar con Touya, porque quería que mi madre se quedara más tranquila.

—Siéntate —indicó, y yo me acomodé en el sofá. Ella se sentó a mi lado, aunque después agregó—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No, estoy bien… —La oí suspirar y no me costó demasiado entender que no me creía, así que decidí apenas dejarle entrever algunas cosas—. Escucha, mamá… He tenido un… problema con Touya, y por eso no volví por aquí. Estoy en casa de un amigo, y te aseguro que él no podría tratarme mejor de lo que ya lo hace. En serio, no te preocupes.

Los ojos verdes de mi madre brillaron con una luz de comprensión y lo que yo identifiqué como lástima al mismo tiempo.

—¿El problema tiene que ver con Yukito? —me preguntó suavemente, y yo asentí con un solo movimiento de cabeza—. Lo imaginaba, cariño. Por eso nunca me gustó la idea de que salierais juntos.

—Creo que la única que no lo sabía era yo —murmuré, sorprendida al notar un mínimo de humor en mis palabras. Aunque probablemente se tratara de un triste sarcasmo para disimular dolores, pensé al instante.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, y luego mamá volvió a hablar. Parecía ir tanteando terreno, como temiendo espantarme con sus preguntas.

—Y… ¿hoy vienes para quedarte?

—No —dije suavemente, procurando no herirla—, todavía no. En realidad, vine porque quería hablar con Touya.

Mamá asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del sofá. Yo la miré subir las escaleras, y supuse que iba en busca de mi hermano. Mientras tanto, me dediqué a estudiar lo que había a mi alrededor, y comprobé que todo seguía siendo como siempre en mi casa. Nada había cambiado en el salón, y aquello me gustaba tanto como me asustaba un poco, porque es fijándote en ese tipo de cosas, a simple vista insignificantes, cuando te das cuenta de que todo lo demás permanece normalmente ajeno e inmutable a tu interior, que lo único que cambia es tu mente, pero que todo lo demás, por muy tuyo que sea, sigue sin mutar, sigue teniendo ese aire familiar que quizá creías que se había transformado.

Si casi podía sentir las manos pesadas de mi padre sobre mis hombros, mientras me daba las gracias por haber preparado aquel pastel, y los comentarios molestos de mi hermano sobre lo horrible que había quedado. Todo tan… como siempre, antes de que descubriera eso que me había herido. Antes de que algo contribuyera a separarnos.

—Sakura.

La voz de Touya me arrancó de mis cavilaciones, y tomé aire antes de enfrentarme a su mirada oscura de la manera más fría que pude, intentando evitar que mis sentimientos se escaparan a raudales por la primera brecha que encontrasen. Me puse de pie, no sin antes notar la mirada preocupada de mamá, y decidí acabar rápidamente con aquello, porque no quería verla sufrir.

—Touya, preferiría que fuéramos a hablar los tres —le dije, usando un tono bastante impersonal—. ¿Podemos ir a buscar a Yukito?

Mi hermano sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo y caminó hacia la puerta. Yo le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre antes de prometerle que todo estaría bien, y después seguí a Touya.

La casa de Yukito era de un estilo japonés tradicional, y mis ojos se perdieron contemplando el amplio jardín que la rodeaba, lleno de árboles y rosales en flor que yo sabía que él cuidaba escrupulosamente, regando y podando, hasta obtener el resultado que saltaba a la vista.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los ojos dorados de Yukito se abrieron de par en par al encontrarse con los míos, y no me extrañó en absoluto. Supuse que no habría imaginado verme, cuando ayer había huido de él.

—Sakura quiere hablar con nosotros —informó Touya seriamente, sin atreverse a mirarme, con la vista fija en el chico que había sido mi novio.

—Claro…

Yukito se apartó para dejarnos pasar a la casa y los tres avanzamos hasta el comedor sin que nadie hiciera ninguna invitación específica. Nos sentamos en torno a la mesa de madera en donde yo recordaba haber recostado la cabeza y quedarme dormida tantas veces, sin conseguir acabar los deberes de Matemáticas, y el silencio dio paso a las miradas incómodas…

Aquello iba a ser difícil.

—Creo que te debemos una sincera disculpa, pequeña —dijo Yukito finalmente—, por lo que ocurrió. De verdad que lo sentimos muchísimo.

Yo seguí mirándolos tan inexpresivamente como pude, rígida en mi asiento, con la cabeza alta y los hombros rectos, intentando no hundirme también exteriormente. Me había prometido no dejar al dolor hacer presa fácil de mí, o al menos no rendirme a él antes de presentar batalla.

—Lo único que quiero es saber por qué lo hicisteis —Lo susurré para que no se me quebrara la voz—. Si estáis enamorados¿por qué ninguno de los dos me dijo nada¿Por qué… me traicionasteis?

Yukito bajó la cabeza en un gesto de culpabilidad y dolor, y Touya siguió en la misma posición que antes, con la vista fija en la madera de la mesa y los brazos cruzados, como si mis palabras no tuvieran ningún efecto. Pero para mí, que lo conocía, sus labios apretados, su mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido me decían muchísimo más que cualquier palabra.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado fijó sus ojos castaños en los míos, y, para mi completo asombro, comenzó a hablar.

—Nunca quisimos hacerte daño, Sakura —me aseguró mi hermano con tono fúnebre. Yo estaba demasiado sorprendida con el hecho de que estuviera hablándome de cualquier cosa sentimental, cuando era una tumba en ese sentido, y cuando había creído fervientemente que Yukito sería quien tomaría la palabra durante toda la sesión—. Lo que viste aquel día fue casi un accidente…

—¿Cómo que un accidente? —interrumpí yo, notando la expresión turbia de Yukito ante aquellas palabras—. ¿Estás diciéndome que te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

Touya pareció entender que no había sido demasiado inteligente eligiendo aquella expresión, y se revolvió, incómodo, en su asiento, antes de decir:

—No… Me refiero a que era la primera vez que pasaba —admitió, y las mejillas comenzaron a encendérsele. Obviamente, hablar de este tipo de cosas conmigo no le resultaba para nada agradable—. Pese a lo que puedas creer, nosotros nunca habíamos hecho… nada hasta esa tarde.

—Como tú estabas en medio —intervino Yukito—, llevábamos mucho tiempo intentando evitar cualquier encuentro entre nosotros, porque sabíamos que las cosas no iban bien y que estábamos a un paso de cometer alguna locura. —Sus ojos dorados revelaron dolor cuando volvieron a mirarme, y a mí se me encogió el corazón dentro del pecho—. La tarde en que tú viste eso, habíamos tenido la discusión más fuerte en lo que llevábamos siendo amigos, porque ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer, y, aún así, tampoco podíamos evitar lo que nos estaba ocurriendo…

Recordé las extrañas situaciones de silencio y tensión en las que los había encontrado cada vez más frecuentemente, las miradas cargadas de remordimientos y otros sentimientos que entonces no había sabido identificar, y la forma en que yo desaparecía de su dimensión en cuanto sus ojos se encontraban.

Ahora podía entender tantas cosas…

—Entiendo —murmuré, mientras empezaba a atar cabos dentro de mi mente—. Entonces¿por eso os estabais portando de forma tan extraña los dos últimamente? Ni siquiera os hablabais.

Mi hermano afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No queríamos que nada pasara entre nosotros, porque no queríamos hacerte daño, y porque tampoco sabíamos a ciencia cierta lo que sentíamos.

—Y os disteis cuenta aquella tarde —supuse.

—Sí —dijo Yukito—. Y… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó.

—Lo lamentamos, Sakura. —Touya había vuelto a mirar la mesa—. Sólo esperamos que sepas perdonarnos algún día por haberte hecho esto, pero entenderemos perfectamente si no quieres volver a hablarnos.

—Ambos te queremos mucho, y respetaremos tu decisión, sea cual sea.

Yo me puse de pie, y supuse que ellos creían que iba a marcharme y dejarlos con la disculpa en los labios. Me acerqué a Touya y lo abracé, sintiendo cómo se quedaba estático.

—No pasa nada —le dije suavemente—. Acepto las disculpas, y… y os deseo lo mejor a los dos.

Solté a mi hermano y abracé a Yukito, quien sí me correspondió y me estrechó delicadamente contra él, para luego acariciarme el pelo. Con una sonrisa triste, pensé que él tampoco había cambiado, al igual que el salón de mi casa, y seguía siendo tan dulce y amable como siempre.

Lo único que cambiaría, y me prometí que lo haría, serían mis sentimientos hacia él. Porque iba a dejarle el camino libre a mi hermano, que era la persona a la que Yukito quería de verdad. Porque yo no pensaba interponerme entre él y su persona especial, nunca, siempre que pudiera evitarlo y hacerme a un lado.

—Si mi hermano te hace sufrir en algún momento —agregué, antes de soltarlo—, avísame y haré que se arrepienta¿de acuerdo?

—Qué miedo me das, monstruo.

Su voz burlona llegó a mis oídos, pero, en vez de fastidiarme, me alegró. Parecía que muchas cosas volvían a estar en su sitio, y aquello me llenaba de alivio.

Valía la pena el sacrificio ahora, si después podía volver a ser todo como antes. ¿Qué era un poco de dolor, comparado con la rabia y la frustración de ver que todo se desmorona en torno a ti?

Y saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto también servía para apaciguar mi sufrimiento, porque me hacía creer que, a la larga, sería lo mejor para todos.

—Será mejor que me vaya —anuncié, en cuanto noté que mis sentimientos estaban al borde del abismo y que lo mejor sería iniciar la retirada antes de hacer sentir a nadie culpable por verme llorar—. Le prometí a Shaoran que me encargaría yo de preparar hoy algo de comer, para cuando volviera.

Al pasar junto a mi hermano, noté que su ceño se arrugaba todavía más.

—¿Vuelves a casa del mocoso ése? —preguntó con fastidio, y yo lo miré de la misma manera.

—¡No lo llames mocoso, Touya! —protesté—. Es un chico estupendo, y además es muy amable conmigo.

—Ya, cuando uno va con segundas intenciones, es muy fácil ser _amable_…

Bien, en lo de las segundas intenciones de Shaoran, Touya tenía razón. Pero ¿qué le importaba a él eso¡Cualquier cosa que hubiera entre Shaoran y yo sólo era asunto nuestro, y tampoco necesitaba que nadie me incitara a desconfiar!

Yukito se rió y dijo suavemente:

—Déjalo, Sakura, ya sabes cómo es de celoso tu hermano.

Touya gruñó algunas cosas que no entendí, y yo me encogí de hombros al tiempo que suspiraba con resignación.

—De todos modos, volveré a casa pronto —le dije—. Ya todo está bien… Quizá mañana esté con vosotros.

—Saludos a Shaoran —se despidió Yukito mientras me veía avanzar hacia la puerta de salida.

—A él sí deberías aplastarlo, monstruo —agregó mi hermano, ganándose una mirada de reproche por mi parte.

—Nos vemos.

La luz del sol por poco me ciega cuando salí al exterior, y coloqué mi mano sobre los ojos a modo de pantalla.

Sentía un tajo ardiente y sangrante dentro del pecho, pero me obligué a sonreír y a seguir caminando. Era absolutamente necesario sentir aquel dolor antes de poder olvidar y pensar en otras cosas, y era absolutamente necesario para el bien de todos, así que sólo me restaba aguantarlo hasta que desapareciera.

Ahora, lo único que quería era llegar al apartamento de Shaoran y encontrarlo allí, aunque sabía que debería esperarlo algunas horas más antes de que, por fin, llegara del instituto…

Por Dios que necesitaba que él estuviera conmigo.

Hice la espera algo más amena manteniéndome ocupada con todo cuanto encontrara; limpiando, ordenando, preparando algo para comer o viendo la tele, intentando no pensar en nada. Tomé una aspirina para calmar el fuerte dolor de cabeza y tan sólo me relajé cuando vi que faltaban escasos minutos para que Shaoran regresara.

Y, cuando lo vi aparecer tras el umbral, lo primero que hice fue correr hasta él y fundirlo en un abrazo conmigo como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

—¡Eh! —se asombró—. ¿Te pasa algo o recién te acuerdas de ser cariñosa?

—Abrázame tú también, por favor.

Seguramente desconcertado, me rodeó con los brazos y apoyó sus manos en mi cintura, como había hecho ya tantas veces en los últimos días. Su mejilla descansó sobre mi cabeza y notaba su respiración hacerme cosquillas y mover ligeramente mi pelo. Yo, que tenía el rostro oculto en su pecho, podía oír sin ninguna dificultad los latidos de su corazón, adormeciéndome y tranquilizándome…

Porque, de verdad, estar así con él era lo único que necesitaba ahora. La única promesa que me hablaba de que todo saldría bien y que el sufrimiento acabaría pasando y abriendo puertas a nuevas oportunidades ante mí.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Apenas llegué, ella se arrojó a mis brazos. Y no habría podido explicarles, en ese momento, lo mucho que aquel gesto me removió todo dentro de la cabeza e hizo que tuviera que obligarme a guardar el equilibrio, debido al fuerte vértigo que sentía.

Durante algunos segundos, luego de pedirme que la abrazara, creí que lloraría. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó allí, muy quieta, respirando suavemente contra mi pecho y dejando que yo la meciera un poco.

—¿Te pasa algo, Sakura?

Ya se lo había preguntado antes, pero no me había respondido. Sin embargo, ahora sí lo hizo.

—Fui a hablar con mi hermano y Yukito —dijo suavemente.

La separé de mí para mirarla a los ojos, entre asombrado y algo enfadado. Asombrado, porque no la había creído capaz de hacer algo como eso luego de ver cómo se había puesto ayer. Y enfadado, porque no me gustaba que se pusiera triste, y parecía estar buscándolo con ansias.

—¿Por qué?

Lo más probable era que ella notara mi frustración, porque sonrió apaciguadoramente.

—Necesitaba saber lo que había pasado, Shaoran, que ellos me lo explicaran. Y, ahora que lo sé, ya todo está bien. He aceptado sus disculpas… porque no tienen la culpa de nada. Fue una situación violenta de algo que era inevitable, simplemente. —Parecía tan calmada al contármelo, que me hacía dudar de si aquello no sería más que una máscara—. He decidido dejarles el camino libre a mi hermano y a Yukito, y empezar yo de nuevo. —Suspiró—. Éste es el último día en el que me permito sufrir por lo que pasó… y por eso… me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo. —Se sonrojó un poco—. Siempre haces que me sienta más tranquila¿sabes?

Impaciente, le acaricié el pelo y coloqué algunos mechones castaños detrás de las orejas. Aunque después me di cuenta de lo que quería hacer, y, a diferencia de lo que ocurrió por la mañana, en esta ocasión sí que me incliné sobre ella y la besé. No fue más que una caricia suave, apenas un roce de nuestros labios, pero tenía la impresión de que ninguno de los dos necesitaba mucho más en esos momentos. De hecho, ante el mínimo choque de aquella suave piel contra la mía, mi corazón había saltado hasta la estratosfera y el golpeteo de la sangre retumbaba en mis oídos.

—Sabes que sí voy a quedarme contigo —le dije, todavía contra su boca.

La sentí afirmar con un ansioso movimiento de su cabeza, y luego sus manos se colocaron en mi nuca y tiraron de mí hasta que pudo volver a besarme. Y, por la forma en que me besaba y la necesidad que parecía tener de que alguien estuviera a su lado, me di cuenta de que lo único que buscaba Sakura era un poco de apoyo, la seguridad de que tenía alguien en quien confiar y que no la lastimaría, porque el dolor que Yukito le había provocado todavía laceraba su interior…

De modo que me limité a darle lo que buscaba, y con cuidado respondí a cada uno de sus gestos, intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Porque era lo que más me importaba. Quería verla feliz. Y, si yo era la herramienta para que lo consiguiera, no iba a negarme. Aunque he de confesar que, en esos momentos, deseé poder ser el tal Yukito, tan sólo para arrancarle tantos sentimientos y suspiros a ella.

Y sería la herramienta para verla feliz incluso aunque tuviera que ignorar los quejidos dentro de mi pecho al saber que sólo era un amigo y una gran ayuda para Sakura, cuando algo me alertaba que yo no podría conformarme con eso durante demasiado tiempo.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola a todos de nuevo, lectores/as. Como algunos supondrán (y sino, ya lo digo yo), por fin estoy de vacaciones de verano, de modo que puedo contestar a los reviews, luego de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Para los despistados, les recuerdo que pongo las contestaciones en mi profile en vez de al final del capítulo, de modo que pinchan en mi nick, allá arriba, a la izquierda, y van directamente a leerlos.

Me alegro mucho de que hayan seguido dejando comentarios, aún cuando no iba a poder responderlos, y además les estoy muy agradecida porque me hayan apoyado con lo del plagio. Ya estoy más tranquila, supongo que, entre otras cosas, porque el tema se solucionó y porque pasó más de una semana xD. Y aclaro, para los que tenían dudas, que la historia tenía el mismo nombre que la mía; es decir, "Convivencia agitada", y me copiaba hasta las notas de autora, de modo que, en fin, no hace falta ni decir que era prácticamente un cortar y pegar. Pero prefiero no seguir haciendo leña del árbol caído, por miedo a sulfurarme otra vez, y, además, porque no tiene sentido a estas alturas. Evitaré también referirme al tema en la contestación a los reviews, porque ya acabo de agradecer por este medio la atención y el apoyo. Ya saben: de momento, sigo publicando, y espero seguir haciéndolo, porque es lo que quiero.

De modo que… corramos un tupido velo, y pasemos a esta historia, que es la que nos concierne.

La pregunta de siempre¿les gustó el capítulo? Sé que no tuvo mucho de escenitas entre la pareja, salvo ese final, quizá, pero creo que se resolvieron unas cuantas cosas bastante importantes. Ya ven que Shaoran se echó atrás con eso del rito, porque está demasiado implicado con su "víctima" para querer hacerle nada ahora (o nada en contra de su voluntad :P), y suponemos que es lo mejor, pero… ¿callárselo? Hum, debería conocerme mejor, y saber que eso puede costarle muy caro, en manos de esta sádica autora. Por otra parte, también parece que se resolvió el lío entre Yukito, Touya y Sakura. ¿Esperaban que ella los rechazara? Podría ser, pero Sakura me parece un personaje demasiado poco vengativo como para eso, y no quería cambiarlo, sobre todo porque estoy siendo muy fiel a CCS en este fic, en muchos aspectos.

Como creo que no me olvido de nada (y no quiero dejar a Erika sin observaciones), me despido. Ya saben, ahora al profile a ver las contestaciones a los reviews.

Besos.


	11. Descubrimientos y acuerdos

**Capítulo 11**

**«****Descubrimientos y acuerdos****»**

_**(Shaoran) **_

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sakura dio un respingo y por poco tira la pila de ropa doblada que tenía en las manos. Seguramente no se esperaba que yo apareciera por el salón.

—¡Me diste un susto de muerte! —jadeó—. Siempre haces lo mismo…

Era cierto.

De cualquier manera, eso no me importaba ahora. O al menos no me importaba más que saber qué demonios hacía ella guardando toda esa ropa limpia en la bolsa que le había traído Tomoyo.

Se había puesto una chaqueta encima de la camiseta rosa sin mangas, y en el apartamento no hacía frío, de modo que se me ocurrió que no tenía pensado quedarse aquí durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Vas a algún sitio?

Sakura guardó la ropa y me sonrió de una forma que no me gustó nada. No porque fuera diferente a lo que siempre hacía, sino porque me hizo tener un mal presentimiento… Y supe que no me equivocaba en cuanto anunció _aquello_.

—Ya te he molestado suficiente, Shaoran. Es mejor que vuelva a casa de una vez.

En ese momento, sentí que el corazón y la garganta se me encogían al mismo tiempo.

No había oído mal: había dicho que quería volver a su casa. Después de pasar seis días conmigo, quería irse por la misma puerta por la que había llegado, en esa ocasión llorando y siendo casi arrastrada por mí. Mojada por la lluvia y por las lágrimas. Cuando todavía me necesitaba… a mí.

Cuando me necesita_ba_. Del pretérito imperfecto de Indicativo. Tiempo _pasado_.

—¿Estás segura? —le pregunté, esperando que ella volviera a pensárselo. No quería que se fuera—. ¿No prefieres… quedarte un poco más? Quizá… quizá no sea bueno para ti que regreses tan rápido.

¿Bueno para ella? Ya empezaba a decir tonterías. Por supuesto que sería bueno para ella volver. Era yo quien estaba desesperado por retenerla.

—No te preocupes —me dijo, sonando mucho más sincera de lo que seguramente conseguía hacerlo yo—, ya estoy perfectamente. Créeme que los días que pasamos juntos cundieron muchísimo.

¿De verdad pensaba que yo podría poner eso en duda?

—Ya… lo he notado.

Sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó a mí para abrazarme como había hecho ya tantas veces. Su rostro estaba apoyado en mi pecho y sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura. Yo estaba rígido, sin corresponder su gesto, incapaz de reaccionar de cualquier manera.

—Muchas gracias por todo —me dijo—. Sin tu ayuda, estoy segura de que no habría podido recuperarme tan pronto. Ojalá algún día pueda hacer algo que compense lo que hiciste por mí. Shaoran, te aprecio como no tienes idea.

Se quedó así un rato, y yo seguí tan quieto como una estatua. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Sabía que, si abría la boca, le suplicaría que se quedara. Que, si la abrazaba, no iba a soltarla. Porque todo en mí reclamaba, por primera vez, la presencia de alguien. Y ese alguien era Sakura. Ninguna otra persona. Y justamente ella era quien quería irse.

Qué problema¿verdad?

Tan sólo la miré cuando se apartó de mí y levantó del suelo —no sin cierta dificultad— la bolsa con la ropa. Me daba la espalda, y no podía saber lo que me estaba pasando fuera de mi gesto de hielo.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno al pomo de la puerta y yo sentí las palmas de mis manos bañarse en agua fría mientras que la sangre latía en mis oídos y la saliva no quería bajar por mi garganta.

Abrió la puerta y me temblaron las piernas.

«¡Vuelve aquí!», quise gritarle… Pero es obvio que no lo hice.

Se giró hacia mí con una dulce sonrisa y me dijo:

—Nos vemos mañana, Shaoran. De nuevo… gracias por todo.

No caminé hasta ella y la abracé por la espalda para evitar que se fuera, aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Ni siquiera la tomé por la muñeca o por el brazo para detener su andar pausado.

No me moví.

—Sakura —llamé de repente, con una voz tan extraña y estrangulada que me costó mucho reconocer como mía.

Ella se giró, dándome a conocer su desconcertada y verde mirada.

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero.

¿Yo la quiero?

No había pensado en decir eso, sólo salió así, sin más. Como si mi boca tuviera voluntad propia y mis cuerdas vocales se aburrieran demasiado sin hablar por tantos segundos seguidos. Mi cerebro no parecía funcionar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había dicho que la quería, cuando no tenía ni idea de que la quisiera. Y tampoco me lo había planteado nunca… ni era el momento para hacerlo.

Porque no podía pensar en nada.

Sakura sólo se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos estuvieron fijos en el suelo durante algunos segundos, y cuando volvieron a mirarme noté cierta vergüenza en ellos. O quizá fuera culpabilidad por no poder corresponder a un sentimiento que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía. O yo qué sé…

—Eres un buen amigo, Shaoran —dijo, finalmente sonriéndome con calidez—. El mejor de todos. Yo también te quiero mucho.

Yo era su buen amigo, me dije. Shaoran Li, el buen amigo de Sakura Kinomoto. Y ella me quería mucho por eso…

Extrañamente, no fue un consuelo.

Y digo «extrañamente», por no decir «obviamente». ¡Yo _no_ quería ser su amigo! No, si era lo único que podía ser. Es decir, sin poder ser nada más para ella, que era lo que quería, aparentemente…

La vi salir y cerrar la puerta, y me quedé muy quieto en mi sitio. Mirando la madera. Mirando la pared. Mirando el techo. Mirando el mueble junto a la entrada. Mirando el telefonillo con la pantalla. Mirando el espejo. Mirando sin ver, viendo sin mirar.

Siempre me había gustado la soledad, porque la gente que tenía a mi alrededor me hacía sentir incómodo, como si siempre esperaran cosas de mí que yo no podía darles. Y, en cuanto pisé el suelo de Japón y me di cuenta de que era independiente y libre de miradas acusadoras y de personas que querían aplastarme para sobresalir, entonces sentí el aire colmar mis pulmones y dos pequeñas alas en cada pie. Porque no necesitaba aparentar ser otra persona, y porque podía vivir sin esperar que alguien se fijara en lo que era. Y había sido lo mejor del mundo, lo juro…

Pero todo eso ahora no parecía significar absolutamente nada.

Comparado con una de sus verdes miradas, no era nada. Comparado con la sensación de su voz acariciándome los oídos cuando me hablaba, no era nada. Comparado con tener sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, no era nada. Comparado con poder besar sus labios y sentirla apretada contra mí, no era nada. Comparado con significar algo para alguien sin tener que pretender, no era nada.

Y no sabía pensar en nada más, salvo en que quería tenerla de vuelta. Cuando ni siquiera llevaba diez minutos al otro lado de mi puerta…

Algo me decía que todo iba a ser muy difícil a partir de ahora.

_**(Sakura) **_

Lentamente, las cosas habían ido tomando su rumbo normal con el transcurso de los segundos, minutos, horas y días.

Desde que había vuelto a casa y dejado mis zapatillas en la entrada, todo había parecido ir reacomodándose a mi alrededor. Mamá me había recibido con los brazos abiertos en cuanto salí al patio y la encontré, papá también se había puesto muy contento al verme, cuando llegó del trabajo, e incluso Touya me había sonreído, aunque aquello no fuera demasiado normal en él… al menos en lo que a mí respecta, y siempre y cuando no se tratara de su sonrisa burlona luego de llamarme «monstruo» y hacerme rabiar.

Me había reincorporado a las clases al día siguiente de mi regreso y, entonces, noté que nada había cambiado allí. Mis compañeros seguían siendo los mismos, y, luego de cerciorarse de que yo estuviera bien por medio de preguntas bastante pesadas —después de todo, se suponía que había faltado por caer enferma—, nos habíamos pasado el resto de la mañana como acostumbrábamos. Y así habían sido todos los demás días, también. Sin ningún avance ni retroceso. Simplemente igual.

Y debía estar muy agradecida, porque aquello ayudaba mucho a que la Sakura de siempre pudiera regresar.

—¡¡¡Arriba, Tomoeda!!!

El grito, proveniente de las gradas, me hizo volver a la realidad y recordé que estaba en el festival de primavera que nuestro instituto organizaba todos los años, sin excepción. Mucha gente asistía, incluso los padres de los alumnos, y todo el mundo se entretenía con las actividades que se realizaban. Había competencias, como las carreras de sacos o la de obstáculos, se preparaba comida para vender en tenderetes alzados por los propios alumnos, el coro cantaba, y, como guinda del pastel, se jugaba el clásico partido entre nuestro instituto y el instituto rival, uno de Tokio, en esta ocasión, y que era el mismo contra el que habíamos perdido el año pasado.

Las chicas y yo alzamos los brazos con las porras en cuanto vimos que Eriol llevaba el balón directamente hacia la portería, esquivando ágilmente a los jugadores contrarios. Íbamos ganando por dos puntos, y la diferencia se notaba demasiado ahora que no había tantas bajas en el equipo como en la anterior ocasión. Esta vez teníamos todas las de ganar, con todo el grupo al completo…

—¡Oh, rayos! —se quejó Chiharu a mi lado, y su voz me llegó ahogada por los lamentos que llegaban desde la tribuna en el momento en que Eriol no consiguió evitar que uno de los contrarios se hiciera con la pelota—. ¡Estuvo tan cerca!

—No importa —dije yo, siguiendo al chico con la mirada—, no hay posibilidad de que perdamos.

Volando rápidamente por el campo de juego, mis ojos no se detuvieron hasta dar con la persona que buscaba.

Me asaltó una fuerte ansiedad y alegría al mismo tiempo al ver que Shaoran no se había perdido por ahí y que seguía coordinándose con los movimientos de Eriol y sus estrategias perfectamente, cubriéndose las espaldas entre los dos. No tardó mucho en aparecer frente al chico que llevaba el balón y llevárselo hacia el lado contrario.

—¡Bien! —chillé, emocionada, viéndolo cada vez más cerca de la portería. Si él marcaba otro tanto para nosotros, podía estar seguro de que al día siguiente le traería algún regalo y lo asfixiaría a abrazos, porque tres puntos contra cero sería casi la confirmación de la victoria de nuestro equipo—. ¡Ánimo, Shaoran!

Aparentemente, Shaoran me oyó, porque giró la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba. En el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo le di la sonrisa más grande que pude y agité las porras de colores en mis manos a modo de saludo y ánimos a la vez. Él se puso rojo como un tomate y yo me quedé extrañada. Aquello se estaba volviendo habitual. Y yo no recordaba que soliera pasarle eso… al menos hasta hace unos días atrás.

¿Por qué empezaba a portarse así de raro?, me pregunté por enésima vez en lo que iba de semana, intentando buscar alguna respuesta. Shaoran no se había puesto nervioso únicamente con mirarme ni siquiera en el momento de declarárseme, así que aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Si yo ya sabía que a él le gustaba, si él sabía que yo lo sabía, si ambos sabíamos que habíamos estado viviendo juntos, en la misma casa, durante varios días, con algunos arrumacos y besos de por medio¿por qué estaba pasándole eso ahora que estábamos más lejanos que entonces…?

Repentinamente, la vocecita de alarma volvió a sonar dentro de mi cabeza y me arrancó de mis pensamientos al notar que Shaoran se había quedado tan entretenido mirándome que cada vez avanzaba a paso más lento, hasta casi detenerse, y que dos jugadores rivales se acercaban peligrosamente a él.

—¡Eh, tú, despierta! —le grité.

Al oírme, volvió a la realidad con un parpadeo y se dio cuenta de la situación. De forma instantánea recuperó la compostura y le lanzó el balón a Eriol, que estaba varios metros a su derecha y que recibió el tiro entre risas silenciosas. Quizá porque Shaoran había sido bastante patoso al lanzar la pelota, me dije…

Aunque mi pensamiento sobre ello no duró demasiado, porque pronto se vio reemplazado por uno sobre el certero gol que Eriol Hiiragizawa acababa de marcar y que hizo que toda el área ocupada por gente de nuestro instituto lanzara vítores y aclamaciones, saltara y celebrara.

El partido tampoco duró mucho más, y, pese a que el equipo de Tokio consiguiera, más tarde, meter un gol también, aquello no cambió las cosas. Era un tres contra uno al final, y la victoria fue para nosotros.

—¡Chúpate ésa, Tokio! —gritó Naoko a nuestros rivales, enceguecida por la pasión del momento, y yo me reí. Resultaba demasiado raro verla tan exaltada, después de todo, siendo siempre tan modosita y aplicada… Pero el fútbol es el fútbol, pensé.

También vi que, en medio de la avalancha de festejos, risas y palmadas amistosas en la espalda, Tomoyo se acercaba a Eriol para decirle alguna cosa. Aquello se me hizo tremendamente sospechoso. Ella _nunca_ iba a hablar con él. Desde que lo conoció, se había limitado a mantenerse alejada del amigo de Shaoran por algún motivo que no quería aclararme, pero que yo conocía perfectamente: le gustaba mucho, pero no quería jugarse la cabeza sabiendo que él era de mente volátil y no se contentaba con comer de un plato a la vez, según la fama que tenía y que no costaba nada atribuirle con sólo observarlo atentamente durante cinco minutos.

Fruncí un poco el ceño al pensar que Tomoyo me estaba ocultando algo, pero decidí no intervenir, de momento. Ella sabría lo que hacía y por qué no me contaba ciertas cosas… Además de que siempre podían ser paranoias mías, claro, y en realidad no estar pasando nada. Por mucho que a mí me pareciera que había gato encerrado.

Olvidando el tema adrede, decidí acercarme a Shaoran para felicitarlo, o al menos burlarme un poquito de aquel despiste que tuvo. Él se mantenía algo alejado de su grupo de amigos, mirando atentamente algo en el suelo, y estaba tan callado y sereno que yo supuse que tenía que estar pensando mucho sobre alguna cosa. Sonriendo y dispuesta a asustarlo, di un primer paso…

Cuando anunciaron que el festival finalizaría con una última coreografía del grupo de porristas.

Bien, aquello no estaba previsto, pero lo mismo daba. Podríamos valernos de la coreografía de repuesto que habíamos practicado tanto como las otras, por si a alguien se le ocurría alargar un poco el evento, tal y como sucedía.

Me situé rápidamente en mi puesto, algo frustrada, y esperé a que las compañeras también tomaran posición. No sería nada difícil. Habíamos estado ensayando un montón los pasos, además de que no era un esquema realmente complicado, y lo único que debíamos usar era el bastón para adornar un poco los giros y los saltos.

Pan comido, me dije, y comenzamos en cuanto di la señal.

Tal y como había esperado, la sincronización era de lo mejor y no teníamos ningún tipo de problema. Relajada y dejando que mi cuerpo se condujese solo, permití a mi mente vagar un poco.

Mi mirada se paseó por la tribuna y me encontré con varios rostros aburridos, otros sonrientes, otros maravillados y otros familiares. Me encontré con Tomoyo grabándome con su cámara de video mientras hacía muecas de maniática y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa incómoda. También vi a Eriol, de pie, a su lado, mirándola más a ella que a la actuación… para variar. Yamazaki y Kiyoshi también pululaban por allí cerca, y finalmente me topé con Shaoran. Y, al notar mi mirada, él giró velozmente el rostro hacia otro lado y las mejillas se le colorearon un poco.

Estaba tan raro conmigo.

Sin dejar de hacer malabares con el bastón que giraba en el aire, mi mente se centró en lo que pasaba con ese chico sin que yo se lo ordenara siquiera.

Shaoran había empezado a portarse así desde el día que me fui de su apartamento para volver a casa, y yo no entendía cuál podría haber sido el detonante de aquello. No hablaba demasiado conmigo, y casi podría decirse que me rehuía constantemente, a menos que fuera para preguntarme si estaba bien o cosas similares, refiriéndose al tema de Yukito.

Quizá se sintiera avergonzado luego de pasar esos días conmigo. Digo, él no solía mostrarse así de abierto y de… cariñoso con la gente, al menos hasta donde yo sabía, y podía ser que, ahora que la situación se había calmado, yo volvía a ser normal y ya no le andaba suplicando abrazos y cosas por el estilo, Shaoran estuviera incómodo. Quizá pensaba que a mí me había molestado su actitud, o algo así. O quizá él mismo no se sintiera a gusto siendo tan dulce con alguien y quisiera olvidar lo que había hecho y guardar un poco las distancias conmigo.

¿O le habría hecho yo algo que lo lastimara, o que lo hubiera avergonzado? No creía que fuera así, y, de serlo¿qué podría ser? No me había comportado de forma diferente el día que me fui. No había hecho nada, salvo despedirme. Y él tampoco había hecho o dicho nada extraño. Porque, obviamente, que me hubiera dicho que me quería no podía ser la razón por la cual estuviera así, teniendo en cuenta que ya me lo había dicho más veces.

El bastón dio varias vueltas en el aire.

Yo sabía que Shaoran me quería; no era ningún secreto para ninguno de los dos. Y, aunque la idea me hubiera resultado terriblemente bochornosa y molesta durante los primeros días, ahora no podía evitar sacarme furtivas sonrisas y algún que otro sonrojo que ya no denotaba incomodidad, sino algo parecido a la alegría. Porque sentirme querida de _aquella_ forma era sencillamente algo muy agradable…

Y más que sentirme querida, lo era el sentirme amada. Amada de verdad, y no sólo apreciada por alguien que me veía como una hermana, una amiga o cualquier cosa por el estilo, sino por alguien que quería estar conmigo de formas muy diferentes, que deseaba más de mí que una simple amistad. Que esperaba pacientemente a que yo pudiera entregarme completamente, porque él ya lo hacía cada vez que me miraba. Completamente distinto a lo que había ocurrido con Yukito.

Esta vez era distinto. Con Shaoran, era distinto. Su cariño, su forma de querer era muy diferente a la de Yukito. Shaoran me amaba tal y como yo esperaba ser amada, aunque no hubiera esperado serlo por él. Y, aunque no me lo hubiera dicho con esas palabras, tampoco necesitaba que lo hiciera, porque lo sabía. Me lo demostraba constantemente, y de un montón de formas.

_¿No te estarás engañando de nuevo?_

Volví a girar el bastón, y lo lancé al aire. Podía verlo casi en animación suspendida, pues sentía mi mente tan ligera que las ideas prácticamente volaban en su interior y todo lo que quedaba fuera parecía transcurrir con una lentitud extrema.

No, por supuesto que no me estaba engañando, le respondí a mi conciencia. Esta vez no… y era terriblemente reconfortante. Me gustaba mucho sentirme así. Me gustaba demasiado.

Y esperaba que…

De repente, algo duro me golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, haciendo un ruido seco y provocando que me mordiera la lengua por accidente. ¿Acaso llovían piedras del cielo¿Qué había…?

Al oír el ruidito en el suelo, me sonrojé. Acababa de entender que me había ocurrido lo mismo de siempre que me distraía demasiado: el bastón había bajado directamente hasta mi cabeza, estrellándose contra ella de forma cruel.

Lloriqueando silenciosamente, me masajeé la zona adolorida mientras sentía el rostro arder. Pero, bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada…

_**(Shaoran) **_

El bastón la golpeó en la cabeza de la forma más graciosa que puedan imaginar. Sakura parecía demasiado concentrada en algo como para prestarle atención a sus malabares, así que había acabado la actuación con un final… digamos… memorable.

Sonreí.

A veces era una patosa.

Me puse serio de inmediato.

Sería mejor pensar en alguna cosa diametralmente opuesta antes de empezar a suspirar como un tonto e imaginarme situaciones extrañas e irreales.

Paseé mi vista en busca de algo interesante con lo que entretenerme, pero sólo encontré gente aburrida. Las mismas caras de siempre, haciendo más o menos lo mismo de siempre. Kiyoshi y Yamazaki estaban conversando acerca de lo mucho que costaba convencer a una madre de que los vómitos un domingo por la mañana son por haber cenado mucho el sábado y no por las resacas, mientras que Eriol miraba embobado a Tomoyo y ésta hacía como que hablaba con sus amigas sobre algo, aunque se girase constantemente a ver a mi amigo casi con la baba saliéndole de la boca entreabierta.

¿Nadie era interesante ya o qué?

Me puse de pie, dispuesto a marcharme. Si el festival ya había acabado y habíamos ganado el partido, entonces ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. No tenía ánimos para eso, después de todo. Y probablemente me entretuviera por el camino haciendo alguna cosa que se me ocurriera, con tal de no volver a mi apartamento y encontrarlo tan vacío.

Suspiré y gruñí al mismo tiempo.

Era estúpida la idea de no poder quedarme en el festival para evitar a la misma persona que había dejado vacío mi apartamento, al cual tampoco quería regresar hasta que me resultara inevitable, para no pensar en ella.

Me sentía enfadado, encerrado y frustrado. ¿Por qué no podía quitármela de la cabeza, simplemente? Lo último que quería era que Sakura ocupara mis pensamientos de la forma en la que lo hacía, pero lo peor era que no conseguía evitar que sucediera. Fuera a donde fuera, ella siempre estaba.

—¡Eh, Shaoran!

Mierda.

No creí haberme referido a una presencia literal y corpórea… Pero parecía haberla invocado simplemente con pensar en el hecho. Y, por cierto, éstas son las cosas que a veces me hacen pensar que debo haber roto muchos espejos en mi vida.

Me giré lentamente para enfrentarme a mi destino, y me di cuenta de que no me había convenido hacer eso en el mismo instante en que la vi tan de cerca.

Después de haber hecho tantas piruetas, saltitos y demás tonterías, tenía un aspecto encantadoramente desprolijo, con el pelo castaño claro algo revuelto, los ojos verdes brillantes, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos para poder recuperar el aliento. Y ni que decir que el traje tan exageradamente colorido le quedaba simplemente perfecto, como si hubiera sido hecho para ella, ajustándose sólo lo necesario a sus delicados contornos y bailando en una falda que le acariciaba los muslos.

Tan bonita…

—¿Qué tal? —me preguntó alegremente, sonriéndome de la misma forma que recordaba. Se agarraba las manos tras la espalda mientras se inclinaba un poquito hacia adelante para estar más cerca de mí—. Hoy casi no hemos estado juntos.

¿Probablemente porque yo huía de ella?

Carraspeé, nervioso, confundido y enfadado. No enfadado con Sakura, sino conmigo, por no poder comportarme normalmente. Desde el momento en que me había preguntado a mí mismo si la quería, como no sabía la respuesta, tampoco sabía cómo actuar. De modo que me había pasado toda la semana escapando de ella.

—¿Por qué habríamos de estar juntos? —pregunté, sonando mucho menos amable de lo que quería. No quería tomarla con Sakura, pero… mierda, el veneno escapaba de mi boca antes de que yo pudiera retenerlo.

—Porque… —dudó— somos amigos.

Lo dije y lo repito: mierda.

¿Amigos?

_¿Por qué no te metes piedras en los bolsillos y te tiras a un río, Shaoran Li? Seguramente lo pasarás mejor allá abajo que escuchando eso._

—Claro —dije yo—, amigos.

De esos amigos que te besan, te dicen que te quieren y se derriten cada vez que estás cerca. De esos curiosos amigos era yo, sí… Y me resultaba demasiado patético.

Al fin y al cabo, lo cierto era que estaba enfadado con ella únicamente porque no me quería de la forma en la que a mí me gustaría. Y era estúpido e injusto pensar de esta manera, pero, si supiera algún modo de evitarlo, créanme que lo haría.

—¿Shaoran…?

Yo le había dado la espalda. Para no poder tratarla como se merecía, prefería no tratarla. Así al menos no podría ser irrazonable con ella o echarle la culpa de cosas que me pasaban a mí por ser un imbécil y que Sakura no había provocado de forma intencionada.

—Mejor me voy —dije—. Nos vemos mañana.

Salí corriendo. Literalmente.

—¡Shaoran, espera!

No iba a hacerlo.

Tenía que quitármela de la cabeza. Tenía que existir alguna forma de que no me sintiera un idiota tembloroso cuando Sakura se me acercaba demasiado. Tenía que entender que no debía presionarla. Tenía que entender que ya no la quería entre mis manos para concretar un objetivo, y, por lo tanto, tenía que entender que lo mejor sería alejarme de ella… porque me estaba volviendo loco. Porque no soportaba estar en una situación que ni siquiera tiene un nombre, siendo dos cosas y sin ser ninguna de las dos, a su vez.

Y no podía estar sin hacer nada, porque pensaba en ella. Pero tampoco podía ir a un jodido festival sin ponerme en ridículo —como durante el partido— porque pensaba en ella, y, para más inri, ella estaba _verdaderamente_ ahí, encantándome y molestándome a la vez con su presencia. Y, por supuesto, tampoco podía encerrarme en mi apartamento, porque entonces echaba de menos su presencia a mi alrededor.

Me sentía como un mocoso malcriado al que acababan de quitarle un chocolate. La cosa más dulce del Mundo estaba frente a mis ojos todo el tiempo, pero alguien se había adelantado y me la había arrebatado antes de que pudiera cerrar mis manos sobre ella. Y, aunque yo entendía que no tenía derecho a quejarme, no podía simplemente limitarme a mirar y a conformarme con pequeños trocitos azucarados que se fueran desprendiendo a su paso. Ya no. Por mucho que lo intentara, lo único que yo quería era tenerla por completo para mí.

Y ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntarme el porqué de todo eso…

Aunque, por supuesto, yo ya lo sabía.

_**(Sakura) **_

Durante un rato, me quedé quieta y congelada en mi sitio, con los pies sobre la hierba del patio, viendo a Shaoran salir corriendo. Sin poder dejar de preguntarme qué demonios había pasado en realidad, porque no lo entendía. Yo había ido a hablarle tan normalmente como siempre, y él simple y llanamente se había escapado. Había huido de mí.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Shaoran había _huido_ de alguien, y más concretamente _de mí_¿Y qué se suponía que le había hecho ahora para espantarlo así?

Nuevamente, no había dicho nada extraño. Ni siquiera había mencionado a Yukito, en el caso de que fuera celoso y pudiera molestarle algo como eso. No me había burlado de su atolondramiento durante el partido de fútbol. ¡No le había hecho _nada_, justo como durante toda la maldita semana, y Shaoran huía de mí como de la peste!

Aquello no era normal. Algo tenía que estar pasándole… Y yo tenía que saber qué era. Soy su amiga, después de todo. Si tiene algún problema, me corresponde ayudarlo. ¡Y por supuesto que tengo que meterme si el problema es conmigo!

Sin pensarlo más, eché a correr yo también, siguiendo el mismo camino que lo había visto hacer a él, al menos hasta que había doblado una esquina. Me topé con los desiertos pasillos del insti y supuse que Shaoran había entrado. Probablemente había ido a buscar sus cosas al aula para poder irse a casa, me dije, y me dirigí hacia allá a toda prisa.

No tenía pensado dejarlo escapar ni una sola vez más, de eso estaba segura, y cuando lo viera iba a tener que aclarármelo todo, le gustara o no.

Llegué a nuestra clase y me encontré con que estaba completamente vacía, y, peor aún: las cosas de Shaoran ya no estaban sobre su mesa, de modo que se las habría llevado. Y no podía estar muy lejos, pero él era más rápido que yo, y, si no me daba prisa, no podría alcanzarlo. Después de todo, siempre me ganaba por algunos segundos cuando nos tocaba hacer la prueba de velocidad en Educación Física, recordé con cierto recelo acumulado de años y años siendo superada por apenas una pequeñísima cifra. ¡Aquello nunca me había parecido justo!

—¿Shaoran? —llamé, al salir del aula. No obtuve respuesta.

Seguí corriendo por los pasillos como una idiota mientras intentaba buscar con la mirada algo que me diera una pista o que me alertara de cualquier presencia ajena a la mía. Sin embargo, mi exploración resultaba totalmente infructuosa: no había nadie por ninguna parte.

—¿Shaoran? —insistí.

Todo el mundo tenía que estar afuera, todavía celebrando, o quizá yéndose a su casa, porque allí sólo éramos la luz del sol entrando por los ventanales, las paredes, las puertas y yo.

Cuando estaba pasando junto a los baños, una mano salió de quién sabe dónde para aferrarme por el brazo, y pegué un grito antes de ser bruscamente tironeada y acabar contra los azulejos blancos en las paredes del baño. Quien quiera que fuera el que había hecho eso, tenía fuerza. Más fuerza que yo. Y no pretendía ser demasiado delicado conmigo, a juzgar por su falta de consideración al dejar que me golpeara la nuca contra la fría losa.

Asustada y todavía sin atreverme a abrir los ojos, volví a gritar. El tipo gruñó algo que no entendí y me tapó la boca con una mano.

—Cállate ya, Sakura —dijo después—. No voy a hacerte nada.

Un momento, un momento…

—¡Shaoran! —me quejé, abriendo los ojos y encontrarme con él a pocos centímetros—. ¡No seas tonto, casi…! —Guardé silencio al notar lo lúgubremente serio que estaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios rectos al mirarme con algo muy parecido al enfado profundo—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué me seguiste?

Bien… la cosa no parecía ir exactamente sobre ruedas. Había sonado tan seco y brusco que me costó reconocer incluso al Shaoran malhumorado de meses atrás. Porque algo me decía que, más que simplemente malhumorado, estaba furioso.

Tragué con dificultad… ¿Estaba furioso _conmigo_?

—Yo… quería saber por qué te habías ido.

—Créeme, no te gustaría saberlo —soltó amargamente—. Ni siquiera a mí me gusta. Joder… ¿cómo puedo ser tan imbécil?

¿Estaba hablando solo o me lo parecía? Aquello tenía que ser grave. Nunca lo había visto perder la calma de esta manera, y de verdad que me preocupaba.

—Shaoran —le dije suavemente. Él sólo sujetaba uno de mis brazos, pues su otra mano estaba apoyada contra la pared, así que alcé el que tenía libre y le acaricié la mejilla, sintiendo cómo se tensaban todos sus músculos al paso de mis dedos sobre su piel—. Te ocurre algo, lo sé. —Él hizo su rostro a un lado, apartándolo de mi mano, pero lo agarré por el mentón e hice que me mirara de nuevo—. Por favor, Shaoran, dime qué es. Quiero ayudarte. Soy tu amiga¿recuerdas?

Algo se encendió en sus ojos ámbares en ese momento, volviéndolos casi dorados. Su mandíbula estaba rígida bajo mi mano. Entreabrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada de ella hasta varios segundos después, como si le hubiera costado decidirse.

—¿Mi amiga? —me espetó—. ¿Tú eres mi amiga¡Mierda, _ése_ es el puto problema, Sakura¡No quiero que _tú_ seas mi amiga!

Yo me quedé sin poder respirar ante aquellas palabras. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo¿Cómo que no quería que yo fuera su amiga¿Qué le había hecho yo para que estuviera tan enfadado conmigo y me hablara de esa manera? Tenía que estar demasiado desesperado, demasiado cerca del borde. Y no quería que lo ayudara porque el problema era _yo_.

—Pero… ¿qué te he hecho? —dudé—. ¿Te dije o hice algo que te lastimara¡Si es así, dímelo, por favor!

Lanzó un suspiro de frustración y bajó un poco la cabeza, clavando su mirada ámbar en el suelo. Cuando volvió a mirarme, su rostro era una contracción de un montón de sentimientos entremezclados.

—No —dijo con la voz ronca—. No es tu culpa. —Su rabia volvió a encenderse—. ¡Mierda…!

Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar de ninguna manera, acortó las distancias entre nosotros en un choque de labios que me dejó sin ninguna neurona activa dentro de mi cerebro. Incluso me pareció que alguna de las luces del baño se apagaba, pero supuse que era cosa de mi cerebro alterado por aquel ataque.

Nunca me habían besado así, y mucho menos él. No estaba siendo suave ni cálido conmigo, como si quisiera reconfortarme: estaba siendo extremadamente brusco, y su ardor quemaba como el mismísimo infierno dentro de mi boca.

No había pedido permiso. Y me estaba besando con rabia, y algo más que eso también. Con hambre, con fuerza. Con deseo. El empuje de sus labios y su lengua simplemente me habían abierto la boca y la exploraban con todo el apetito del Mundo.

Era la cosa más extraña y a la vez estimulante que había sentido en mi vida, y todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a responder a ella de una forma desconocida para mí, tensándose y pidiendo ser sujeto con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Shaoran.

Mi mano que antes estaba en su rostro había hecho el mismo camino que la otra, aferrándose a su ancha espalda para presionar los hombros y enterrar los dedos en ellos.

Estaba delirando, lo juro. Podía sentir llamas abrasándome y carbones ardientes en mi estómago mientras él se dedicaba a devorar mis labios como si su vida dependiera de ello, empujando, lamiendo y mordiendo. La piel me quemaba y palpitaba en su conjunto, y la sangre bombeaba con fuerza desde mi corazón hasta mis oídos, dejándome casi sorda con aquel tamborileo incesante.

¿Quién había abierto el Cielo de repente para mí? Y, era curioso, pero sólo había fuego en él. El fuego más místico y placentero que me había quemado jamás.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Sabía que ella iría a buscarme, lo sabía de la misma forma en que sabía que no iba a poder irme sin saciar algo de mi apetito insoportable, sin apaciguar un poco de la furia que me consumía.

Y, tal y como había creído que sucedería, no había podido ni querido controlarme en cuanto Sakura preguntó _aquello_. Obviamente, no entendía nada de lo que me pasaba, y la única conclusión que podía sacar era la de que estaba enfadado con ella por alguna cosa que hubiera hecho… cuando ambos éramos bien conscientes de que no había hecho nada más que ser como siempre.

Pero¡mala suerte!, aquella forma de ser suya era la misma que me volvía loco.

Así que simplemente me di el gusto de besarla tal y como quería. La forma en la que ella _debía_ ser besada por mí en ese instante. Con todo el ardor que me quemaba por dentro y que me llenaba de ira por no poder controlarlo. Quizá por ser la primera vez que me pasaba en toda mi vida. No lo sé… Y, sinceramente, tampoco me importa.

Sentía a Sakura temblar, apretada contra mí, y sus dedos clavándose en mis hombros como si temiera ser arrancada del hueco entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

Ja. Como si yo fuera a dejar que alguien la sacara de allí.

Me importaba una mierda que se enfadara conmigo después por haber hecho eso, o que no volviera a dirigirme la palabra y me creyera un depravado. No iba a pensar en las consecuencias ahora, porque, de todos modos, ya estaba hecho y tendría que disfrutarlo al máximo, si es que iba a perderlo después.

Quería que entendiera. Quería que leyera mis gestos tan bien como si fueran palabras, que entendiera incluso lo que yo no sabía entender sobre mí mismo.

Lo quería todo de ella.

_La quería a ella._

_**(Sakura) **_

Creo que Shaoran me soltó porque notó que nos estábamos quedando sin aire en los pulmones, algo que yo ni siquiera había advertido, perdida en aquella fricción de pasiones sin tregua. Dejé escapar un gemido de queja cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos, sí, porque no quería dejar de sentir el Cielo. Sin embargo, en ese momento también me di cuenta de que necesitaba respirar, y empecé a tomar grandes bocanadas del aire cálido que nos rodeaba para compensar aquella falta de oxígeno. Tal y como estaba haciendo él.

—Dios mío —murmuré, tan pronto como el nudo en mi garganta se aflojó lo suficiente como para dejarme hablar apenas—¿q-qué fue eso?

Sus ojos eran como dos espejos empañados y oscuros al mirarme. Más surrealistas que nunca.

—Eso —dijo con la voz ronca— fue un beso de los de verdad.

—Creo que lo he notado —jadeé—. Pero… ¿por qué…?

Shaoran entornó los ojos mientras volvía a acercárseme y me rozaba el mentón con los labios, todavía húmedos. Su respiración cálida y agitada me ponía la piel de gallina y me hacía entrar en calor casi tanto como si siguiera besándome.

—Porque necesitaba que lo entendieses —musitó—. Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que ya no puedo ser tu amigo…

—¿Qué? —interrumpí, con la voz quebrándoseme.

La idea no me resultaba admisible, ni siquiera de lejos. ¿Cómo creía él que yo iba a seguir cuerda si me dejaba¡Shaoran no podía irse de mi lado, no lo soportaría!

Lo necesitaba conmigo. Lo necesitaba tan enfermizamente, que ni siquiera lo había notado. Por eso lo buscaba, por eso me preocupaba por él.

¿Por qué no me decía que iba a seguir cuidándome y protegiéndome a su manera siempre, en vez de aquella barbaridad sobre eso de que no podía ser mi amigo por más tiempo?

—Escucha y déjame terminar —exigió. Su voz era tan suave como una caricia. Yo asentí débilmente con la cabeza, todavía con los músculos entumecidos y los nervios de punta—. No puedo ser tu amigo. Ya no. En un principio, te lo prometí, lo sé muy bien. Sé que te dije que me conformaría, pero es algo que acaba de volverse imposible, y no hay vuelta atrás. —Me besó muy suavemente el mentón y los latidos en mi pecho volvieron a dispararse—. Quiero más que eso, Sakura. Lo quiero todo. Necesito que seas para mí, o que te alejes. Y lamento no darte más opciones, pero créeme que no las hay.

Como siempre, él era directo. Shaoran no se andaba con rodeos, y cada vez me quedaba más claro. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar una respuesta que se quedara a medias, ni a conformarse con el gris, si se empeñaba en tener el blanco o el negro.

—Dame una oportunidad —siguió diciendo—. Dame la oportunidad de ayudarte a olvidar y de significar algo más para ti algún día que un simple amigo a quien aprecias. Déjame sitio, por favor, y te prometo que voy a dar todo de mí para que valga la pena. —Su nariz rozó mi mejilla—. No tienes nada que perder, Sakura. Sólo déjame intentarlo.

Cerré los ojos.

—Tú me quieres —suspiré.

—Sí.

—Pero yo no te quiero de esa forma, Shaoran, y tampoco sé si podré hacerlo algún día. Me gustas mucho, pero no…

—Lo sé —volvió a asentir, interrumpiéndome, de paso.

—¿Y no te importa?

—Sólo es una oportunidad, y pienso aprovecharla.

—No quiero lastimarte…

Él deslizó los contornos de su rostro por el mío y luego se separó un poco. Yo, que sentí su mirada sobre mí, abrí los ojos. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—No te preocupes por eso, tú sólo déjame el trabajo a mí… Además¿olvidas que soy un chico fuerte?

Yo me reí al oírlo decir aquello por tercera vez desde que lo conocía.

Por otro lado, también pensé en lo que me estaba proponiendo. Shaoran sabía muy bien cuáles eran las condiciones en el acuerdo, pese a que yo no las hubiera mencionado, y estaba segura de que él no era ningún imbécil como para no entender que se estaba arriesgando bastante. Sabía que quizá nunca reemplazaría a un recuerdo, en el sentido que pretendía. Sabía que quizá yo nunca iba a llegar a quererlo de esa forma. Sabía que podía salir muy herido sin conseguir nada.

Pero, si quería hacerlo, yo no iba a decirle que no.

Si a él le parecía que era lo más conveniente, no iba a ser quien se lo negara. Porque yo estaba más que dispuesta a darle una oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería, cuando me había ayudado tanto y me sentía tan a gusto a su lado. Me encantaba que estuviera conmigo. Y, si su atención era algo que yo había anhelado desde que lo conocía, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que también podía ser para mí.

Nunca iba a cerrarle las puertas, lo sabía. Y de verdad esperaba que lograra lo que pretendía, por el bien de los dos. Porque yo también lo deseaba, de alguna manera. Shaoran bien podía ser aquella nueva oportunidad que yo estaba esperando y que me había prometido no ignorar en cuanto llegara.

—Si acepto ser tu novia… —empecé—¿me darás más de esos besos?

Él soltó una risita y me tomó el rostro entre sus manos, más grandes que las mías y tan cálidas como su respiración contra mi boca. Acababa de darse cuenta de que yo ya le había dicho que sí en ese mismo instante.

—Claro, todos los que quieras —aseguró, en un tono solazado—. Pero no ahora.

—¿Por qué no? —Me sonrojé—. A-a mí me gustó mucho…

—A mí también, pero… —Pareció pensar lo que iba a decir, y las mejillas se le pusieron algo rojas también. Tenía un gesto extraño; una mezcla entre enfado y buen humor, divertido por algo—. Verás, estoy algo… incómodo. Y seguimos en los baños del instituto, Sakura. No creo poder aguantar mucho de eso, y estando aquí, no es lo más conveniente…

No entendí absolutamente nada, pero igual asentí con la cabeza.

—Ah —dije.

Shaoran estudió mi expresión y no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que me había quedado exactamente igual que antes. Su risa acarició mis oídos mientras yo notaba que una de las luces volvía a encenderse, titilando durante los primeros segundos.

—Bueno, da igual, déjalo. Ya te lo explicaré otro día, cuando estemos en un sitio menos público.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan: **Konnichipuu! Creo que se me va a hacer costumbre eso de actualizar los miércoles, ya que los fines de semana subo La Guía Perfecta. Probablemente siga con este ritmo, así que ya saben dónde tienen que estar los miércoles a esta hora xD. ¿Qué tal están? Supongo que algunos de vacaciones, y otros no. Para los segundos¡ánimo! Cada examen dado, es uno menos que queda.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, aunque no sé si les habrá resultado un poco rápido. No pretendía dejar a Shaoran en ascuas tanto tiempo, cuando ya aceptó que ella le gusta. No suele suceder, así que había que aprovechar su disponibilidad y hacer que acorralara a Sakura contra la pared del baño (?). Bah, ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero. Y ya ven que ella no se negó demasiado tampoco con eso de la oportunidad. Si es que al final va a ser cierto: es ingenua, si quieren, pero no rematadamente imbécil (sólo faltaría; la mataba).

Como ya supondrán, a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes. Y sí, hacen bien en pensar mal de este comentario (después de todo, la autora soy yo, y, para quienes me conozcan…). Supongo que subiré el fic a "M" para el capítulo 12 o 13, así que vigilen las actualizaciones.

Los reviews están en el profile.

Ja ne!


	12. Noche en el templo y luna llena

**Rito de iniciación**

**Capítulo 12**

**«Noche en el templo y luna llena»**

_**(Sakura) **_

Estaba soñando con gaviotas naranjas mutantes cuando oí el despertador sonar como loco. Perezosa y sin ganas de salir de debajo de las sábanas, todavía sin abrir los ojos, gruñí y estiré el brazo con intención de apagarlo y dormir un poco más. Sin embargo, por mucho que tanteé la mesita a mi lado, lo único que conseguí fue encontrarme con un despertador que no era el que sonaba…

Y entonces lo recordé.

Prácticamente saltando de la cama, recordé que ésa era la Alarma Especial, proveniente del despertador situado a varios metros lejos de mi alcance y con la finalidad de despertarme _si no había oído al primero_.

¡Y que sonaba cuando ya era tarde, porque estaba cinco minutos atrasado y nunca me acordaba de ponerlo en hora, con eso de las prisas!

Empecé a vestirme tan rápido como pude, y, seguramente gracias a la práctica en la materia, conseguí acabar en poco tiempo. O al menos el suficiente como para tener la pequeña esperanza de que las clases no hubieran comenzado antes de que yo pusiera los pies en el aula.

—¡Touya, serás desgraciado, podrías haberme despertado antes! —le grité, apenas bajé corriendo por las escaleras y me lo encontré cocinando tranquilamente. A veces no es tan bueno volver a la normalidad¿saben?­—. ¡Tenía que levantarme temprano hoy!

—Como todos los días de la semana, exceptuando el domingo —respondió tranquilamente mientras hacía saltar la tortilla en la sartén para darle la vuelta—. Pero no esperes que vaya a despertar al monstruo a su habitación; podría comerme si me descuido, creyendo que soy tan apetitoso como su almohada… ¿Sabes que a veces intentas comerte la almohada, monstruo?

Me sonrojé, y juro que le habría tirado por la cabeza algo, de no tener tanta prisa. ¡Yo no era responsable de lo que hacía cuando estaba durmiendo, y mucho menos consciente de ello, por muy raro que fuera! Y apostaría cualquier cosa a que el llenaría su almohada de babas…

—Sakura, vas a llegar tarde —me recordó papá, a quien ni siquiera había visto y que estaba sentado a la mesa, sonriendo tan tranquilamente como siempre. Mamá estaba sentada frente a él—. Será mejor que desayunes algo y te vayas al instituto, hija.

—¡Sí!

Veloz como un rayo, devoré dos de las tostadas con mantequilla que había sobre el plato seguramente preparado para mí, y tomé el jugo de naranja con la misma rapidez. Casi me atraganto, pero la práctica me ayudó a salir viva de la misma batallita de todas las mañanas.

—¡Adiós a todos! —grité, ya saliendo por la puerta.

Me habría llevado la bicicleta de Touya para llegar más rápido, pero me di cuenta, en cuanto la busqué con la vista, de que se la habría dejado en casa de Yukito, porque no estaba por ninguna parte. Gruñí y me resigné a salir corriendo. Después de todo, era lo único que me quedaba por hacer…

El día estaba precioso incluso a esas horas de la mañana; se notaba que ya era primavera. La avenida por la que tenía que pasar siempre ahora se mostraba repleta de pequeños pétalos rosados, dispersos en el suelo, en el aire y en las ramas de los cerezos que habían estado tan grises durante el invierno. Tuve que obligarme a seguir con mi camino y a no perder el tiempo, por mucho que el perfume dulzón de las flores intentara distraerme.

Al doblar la esquina, casi me doy de bruces contra un enorme cartel. Desconcertada y con un rectángulo de lata casi tocándome la nariz, retrocedí algunos pasos, los suficientes como para leer lo que decían las letras rojas… Y me dieron ganas de gritar de pura frustración en cuanto lo hice. La calle por la que siempre iba al instituto y que era el camino más corto estaba cerrada por obras, de modo que tendría que buscarme un camino alternativo. El camino _largo_.

Quise mirar mi reloj de pulsera, y así ponerme de peor humor todavía, pero pronto noté que ni siquiera lo traía puesto. ¡Simplemente genial!

Corrí y corrí, haciendo gala de mis dotes para el deporte e intentando compensar con la velocidad la llegada, más lejana que antes. Nunca iba al instituto por ese camino, porque me tomaba algunos minutos más y yo siempre tengo prisa. No me resultó nada extraño el hecho de que casi hubiera olvidado la existencia del templo Tsukimine hasta que volví a ver su fachada blanca, el cartelito con aquella luna sobre la superficie violeta… y un anuncio en una de las columnas de la puerta.

Me detuve lentamente, y aproveché para recuperar el aliento mientras examinaba el anuncio. Con asombro, me enteré de que el sábado por la noche habría un festival para celebrar la llegada de la primavera. Habría luna llena, además, y también se haría una especie de ritual a medianoche. Era normal. Al fin y al cabo, este templo era literalmente llamado el «templo de la luna».

La idea del festival me agradó bastante. Como el domingo es el único día a la semana que no tenemos clases, podría quedarme hasta tarde y visitar detenidamente todos los puestos y tenderetes, darme un empacho de manzanas con caramelo o practicar tiro al blanco para ganar un peluche. Me encantaban estas celebraciones desde que era una niña, y la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no asistía a ninguna.

Repasando mentalmente algunas cosas y cruzándome de brazos, como si ello me ayudara a pensar mejor, me recordé que Tomoyo no tenía que hacer nada —al menos que yo supiera— durante la noche del sábado. Estaba segura de que, si se lo pedía, querría venir conmigo. Aunque sólo fuera por filmarme usando un kimono, claro, pero lo importante era que iría. También podría invitar a Rika, a Chiharu y a Naoko, por si querían unírsenos, y estaría bien preguntarle a Shaoran si nos acompañaba.

Sí, les preguntaría a todos en cuanto llegara a clase y los viera. En cuanto llegara a clase, yo…

Oh, oh.

¡Primero tendría que llegar, demonios!

Sobra decir que volví a correr a toda velocidad al darme cuenta de que había perdido demasiados segundos mirando aquel cartel como una imbécil y preguntándome quiénes querrían acompañarme. Probablemente, soy la persona más despistada y desastrosa de la Tierra.

¡Dios, cómo puedes permitirme ser tan torpe!

Me tomó unos cuantos minutos de desenfrenada carrera llegar hasta mi destino, y casi me cargo el casillero cuando me puse a guardar las cosas —a empujones— dentro de él. Con pánico, noté que no había nadie en los pasillos, lo cual significaba que, muy probablemente, el timbre ya había tocado y todos estaban dentro de las aulas.

Llegué a mi clase mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, respirando agitadamente, y me encontré con que no había nadie allí.

Aquello me dejó de lo más impresionada, por supuesto, y preguntándome qué ocurría. Asomándome a una esquina y otra del habitáculo repleto de mesas y sillas, confirmé que estaba sola, y avancé hasta mi pupitre sin abandonar mi asombro.

¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Porque ni siquiera conseguía oír a gente hablando a través de las paredes. Era como si todo Seijô estuviera completamente desierto, o queriendo gastarme una broma por llegar tarde todos los días.

Dejé la mochila en mi mesa y avancé hasta la puerta otra vez, dispuesta a dar un breve paseo por las instalaciones y ver si había habido un bombardeo con armas nucleares y bacteriológicas de destrucción masiva y yo no estaba enterada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral casi choco con alguien. Un alguien que yo conocía, además.

Bueno, quizá el bombardeo no había alcanzado a tocar a _este_ chico. ¡Probablemente haría falta mucho más para quitármelo de encima!, pensé, aguantando una risita. Aunque la idea ya no me molestaba para nada.

—Creí que no vendrías —me dijo Shaoran, arqueando una ceja y mirándome con incredulidad—. No es normal verte por aquí tan temprano. En realidad, ya me había ocupado de hacer tu parte y…

—¿Temprano? —repetí—. Entonces¿no tocó el timbre ya?

Él negó con la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa divertida mientras pasaba a mi lado e iba a dejar encima de un mueble el jarrón azul que tenía en las manos.

—Tú siempre con los pies en la Tierra¿no? —se mofó. Aunque yo tan sólo entendí el sentido de aquello cuando aclaró—: Hoy nos tocaba servicio, y supongo que por eso habrás programado el despertador algo más temprano. Bien, para limpiar la clase conmigo sí que llegas tarde, pero aún faltan varios minutos para que toque el timbre.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que Shaoran parecía tener una buena capacidad de deducción… además de conocerme bastante más de lo que yo podía conocerlo a él. Bajé la cabeza, sintiendo mis mejillas arder como fuego. Ahora recordaba haber puesto los dos despertadores para media hora antes de lo acostumbrado.

—Soy una torpe —me quejé, hablando conmigo misma.

—La verdad es que sí. Pero, oye, tampoco estás tan mal.

Sin hacer caso a lo que estaba diciendo, me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta de una cosa.

—Espera¿dijiste que habías hecho ya mi parte? —interrogué, y él asintió distraídamente con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Ya te dije que creí que no vendrías, Sakura —comentó en tono aburrido. La conversación parecía empezar a incomodarlo, o al menos parecía muy dispuesto a librarse de ella.

No así yo.

—Pero es que… no tenías por qué…

Shaoran gruñó algo que no entendí antes de sentarse en su silla. Colocó los brazos sobre la mesa y recostó el mentón en ellos, mirando al frente. Yo me acerqué hasta donde estaba y me quedé de pie a su derecha, mirándolo mientras él hacía como que mi presencia no era corpórea y estaba solo completamente. Tenía la mirada perdida y la luz del sol, que entraba por la ventana, dibujaba su perfil con tonos casi blancos.

—Gracias, Shaoran.

Frunció el ceño. Yo sonreí.

—No quiero que me des las gracias —masculló.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no hace falta. Además, es una estupidez.

—Fue un bonito gesto —insistí.

Me divertía bastante saber que lo estaba poniendo nervioso y que no quería que le agradeciera nada. Él nunca parecía saber que las pequeñas cosas que hacía, las «estupideces», como las llamaba, eran algo más importante de lo que pensaba. Siempre se portaba tan bien conmigo, y nunca quería notarlo, de modo que me tocaba insistir.

—Mmm.

—Siempre te estás portando como un caballero —provoqué, consiguiendo que se sonrojara, frunciera más el ceño y girara la cabeza hacia otro lado.

—Déjame tranquilo, Sakura —refunfuñó.

Era verdaderamente chistoso verlo así. Shaoran siempre se mostraba ante los demás como una persona muy reservada y algunas veces hasta agresiva, pero era muy diferente en cuanto se dejaba conocer mejor, en cuanto al último punto más que al primero. Seguía siendo tímido algunas veces —sobre todo desde que había abandonado aquella actitud tan extraña en él—, pero no atacaba, siempre que no fuera para defenderse. Y ahora también estaba defendiéndose, porque no soportaba que yo lo halagara cuando los halagos iban en serio.

—Oh, vamos¿no quieres que te dé las gracias?

A decir verdad, supongo que haber pasado demasiado tiempo con él en su faceta de conquistador me había trastornado un poco, haciendo que se me pegara aquel tono meloso que había usado esas veces conmigo. Y yo no había coqueteado nunca con nadie, ni siquiera con Yukito, pero ya me había alertado a mí misma de que las cosas eran diferentes ahora, y no me había equivocado. Ni siquiera yo me comportaba de la misma manera. Quizá porque estaba creciendo, y, también, quizá porque esperase cosas un poco diferentes.

Un beso como el del festival de dos días atrás, por ejemplo…

Apoyé los brazos en su mesa, inclinándome un poco para quedar a su altura. Cuando giró el rostro y se encontró con que yo ya estaba a tan poca distancia que nuestras narices estaban a punto de rozarse, dio un pequeño respingo de susto y sorpresa.

—¿No quieres que te dé las gracias, Shaoran? —repetí—. Porque a mí me encantaría dártelas.

Breves segundos después, una sonrisita lenta fue suplantando a su anterior gesto de fastidio.

—Depende de _cómo_ quieras darme las gracias.

Obviamente, ambos sabíamos a lo que nos estábamos refiriendo, de modo que comenzamos a acercarnos casi al mismo tiempo. Cerré los ojos antes que él, así que no sé en qué momento lo hizo. Sólo fui consciente de que algo pasaba cuando sentí su respiración cálida chocar contra mis labios, y luego la propia caricia de su boca contra la mía.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, aunque ya nos habíamos besado muchas veces, incluso antes de empezar a salir juntos… e incluso antes de llevarnos bien. Aunque, claro, la cosa parecía haber cambiado ahora que éramos «novios». No porque nos portáramos de forma demasiado diferente, porque seguíamos haciendo más o menos las mismas cosas, pero era como si la única utilización de aquella palabra le diera un toque distinto a la relación que teníamos.

Porque ahora, el que fuéramos «novios» implicaba varios detalles que ya vendrían. Y no hablo de nada específicamente, sino de que, simplemente, Shaoran se hubiera convertido en algo diferente a un amigo y a un apoyo o un consuelo. Y también en un novio diferente al que había sido Yukito, claro, algo que me había quedado clarísimo desde el momento en que me había besado de aquella manera en los baños, cuando estaba más furioso que nunca y no había sabido controlarse, como se excusara después, creyendo que a mí me había molestado de alguna manera…

Bueno, era un consuelo saber que no era yo la única ingenua del Planeta.

Tomando un poco la iniciativa, profundicé el beso tanto como me lo permitió, intentando que aquello volviera a pasar. Me había gustado como Shaoran no tenía idea, pero él siempre parecía un poco incómodo últimamente, como sin querer dejarme demasiado espacio o seguirme el juego.

Algunos segundos después, hizo amague de retirarse, pero yo volví a acercarme. Sabía que no era por no poder respirar, sino porque intentaba detenerme. Sin embargo, yo no estaba tan dispuesta a ceder, así que seguí besándolo y sintiendo cómo correspondía recelosamente a cada uno de los roces de mis labios. Con cuidado. Como si intentara no pasarse de alguna raya que hubiera dibujado en su mente.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces… nada más sois amigos¿cierto?

Reconocí la vocecita burlona de Tomoyo al instante.

Se había reído de lo lindo en cuanto yo le anuncié que había aceptado la propuesta de Shaoran, y, además de alegrarse muchísimo y casi ordenar hacer fiesta nacional, me había tomado el pelo un buen rato con eso de los amigos. Al igual que ahora. Porque no se lo había creído ni un solo segundo… según dijo.

Me ardieron el rostro y las orejas de pura vergüenza. Shaoran también se había sonrojado, aunque ligeramente, cosa que noté cuando nos separamos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer exactamente ante la llegada de la jocosa observadora. A él los ojos ámbares le brillaban intensamente, de forma extraña.

—Hola, Tomoyo —la saludé, obligándome a no tartamudear como una idiota, por muchas ganas de desaparecer que tuviera. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para elegir siempre el momento más oportuno para materializarse?—. Llegas temprano¿eh…?

—No es tan temprano como crees, señorita —se burló—, pero no me extraña. Después de todo, estabas tan concentrada que lo raro sería que te dieras cuenta de alguna cosa a tu alrededor. —Negó con la cabeza—. Ya sabía yo que era peligroso esto de que os tocara servicio juntos.

En casos así, lo mejor era guardar silencio. Tomoyo nunca paraba con sus bromitas, una vez que se le daba pie, así que lo más conveniente era no dárselo. Silenciosa y avergonzada, despegué los brazos de la mesa en la que estaba apoyada y me senté en mi sitio.

Hubo algunos segundos de incómodo silencio, coronados por unas risitas de mi prima, y a esto siguió el sonido de una silla al arrastrarse. Shaoran acababa de ponerse de pie y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Voy a ver si llegaron los otros —apuntó, y huyó.

—Cobarde —susurré.

No estaba enfadada, ni mucho menos. En realidad, sólo estaba considerando que era un cobarde algunas veces… pero uno muy guapo. Me quedé algunos segundos pensando en que era más alto de lo que yo solía imaginar cuando lo recordaba, en la forma que tomaba la chaqueta negra reglamentaria sobre sus hombros anchos, en el revuelto pelo castaño y los mechones con reflejos dorados a la luz del sol, el paso ligero e insonoro como el de una pantera.

—Más que cobarde —dijo Tomoyo, sacándome de mi ensoñación—, es un chico bastante tímido… Y, dime¿qué estuvisteis haciendo toda la mañana juntos, eh?

Me sonrojé por el recuerdo.

—En realidad, no estuvimos juntos. Me quedé dormida y llegué tarde… —De pronto, recordé lo del anuncio—. Oye, por cierto, hay un festival este sábado por la noche en el templo Tsukimine.

A mi prima se le iluminó el rostro con una radiante sonrisa, y, dejando caer su mochila en su mesa, corrió hasta mí y me tomó las manos. Su mirada violeta era soñadora cuando comenzó con sus delirios de siempre.

—Es el festival de la primavera¿verdad? —Asentí con la cabeza—. ¡Oh, es lo que estaba esperando¡Te tengo preparado un kimono precioso para que uses… y es la ocasión perfecta!

—No tenía pensado usar un kimono…

—¡Pues lo usarás! —impuso, todavía perdida en su mundo—. ¡Una cita romántica no sería lo mismo sin la ropa adecuada!

¿Eh…?

—¿Q-qué cita romántica? —pregunté.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¡Con tu flamante novio casi sin estrenar, por supuesto!

—Ah. Bueno, en realidad… tenía pensado ir con él, pero no como una cita —expliqué—. Iba a invitarte a ti también, y a Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, y…

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Pareció pedir —y recibir— ayuda divina en aquel momento, porque, de repente, volvió a estar llena de entusiasmo cuando apuntó fervientemente:

—Nada de eso, Sakura. Ya conoces eso de que tres son multitud, y los demás no pintaríamos nada ahí. Ir al festival sería una experiencia preciosa, y seguro que lo vais a pasar muy bien. No necesitas que vaya más gente, y tendrías que aprovechar para pasar tiempo a solas con Shaoran.

—Ya… pero…

—¿No que él te gustaba? —dudó—. ¿O cambiaste de opinión…?

—Él me sigue gustando —aseguré rápidamente—. Sólo que me resulta un poco extraño todo esto, tan… pronto. Después de lo de Yukito, es como si me costara adaptarme a la situación.

—Entiendo. —Y, por su mirada y ser Tomoyo, yo estaba segura de que era verdad—. Pero tú no te preocupes, eso es cuestión de tiempo y de empeño. Si vas el sábado con él, ayudará a que te acostumbres. Pero, si vamos todos, será imposible. Tú eres tan dicharachera y distraída que te vas a centrar en los demás, y Shaoran se va a quedar rezagado. —Afirmé con la cabeza, escuchando atentamente e intentando enterarme de algo. Tomoyo parecía saber siempre todo lo que pensaban los demás, y me convenía prestarle atención, al no tener ese don yo también—. Es realmente tímido y hasta algo insociable cuando quiere. De hecho, noté que sólo se porta normalmente contigo y quizá con sus amigos, algunas veces.

Aquello me sorprendió un poco. No me había dado cuenta de que Shaoran no se portaba del mismo modo conmigo que con los demás, incluso ahora que parecía volver a ser el de siempre. Sin embargo, al pensar en ello, me di cuenta de que Tomoyo tenía razón. Tan solo con que apareciera ella, se ponía algo tenso, se callaba y simplemente escuchaba, solía dirigirse a mí si había más gente alrededor, y, por supuesto, nada de muestras de afecto en público.

—Cierto —murmuré—. Sólo es así cuando estamos solos.

Tomoyo sonrió.

—No sé qué tanto habrás hecho, pero te tiene mucha confianza, así que aprovéchate. —Dirigió sus blancas manos a mis mejillas y las pellizcó levemente—. Es un chico excelente, no dejes que cosas pasadas te hagan perder las buenas oportunidades. Está loquito por ti y deberías seguir dándole oportunidades, aunque se te haga raro en un principio. Cuando te acostumbres, verás que fue la mejor opción.

Yo asentí y sonreí también, pensando en que durante el festival sería un buen momento para comenzar a adaptarme a Shaoran como algo más que un amigo. No obstante, y pese a mis escasas dotes de observación, también noté algo que me distrajo. Los ojos de Tomoyo habían dejado entrever un velo de preocupación al decirme aquello, y cierto toque de tristeza o anhelo.

¿Qué me estaba ocultando, que la hacía sufrir?

_**(Shaoran) **_

Salí de la clase lo más rápidamente que pude, todavía con las mejillas ardiendo. Más que por el hecho de haber besado a Sakura, me sentía incómodo porque su amiga lo hubiera visto. Aunque se suponía que éramos novios y que hacer algo como eso era de lo más normal, claro…

Me pasé una mano por el pelo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

También era de lo más normal sentirme extraño o demasiado tímido con ella; no estaba acostumbrado absolutamente a nada de las cosas que ahora tendrían que ser algo de todos los días. Después de todo, Sakura era la primera novia para mí.

Una novia… ¿quién lo diría? Las chicas nunca me habían gustado, ni lo más mínimo. Rehuía a cualquier muestra física de afecto, además y en general… Y ahora, de pronto, todo parecía haber cambiado radicalmente, dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y quizá otra vuelta y media. Aunque, por supuesto, sólo había cambiado con ella, porque seguía —y seguiría— mostrándome reticente a todos los demás contactos.

Sakura tenía que gustarme mucho para que no me molestara, me dije. Y más para querer —es decir, quererlo _yo_— estar pegado a ella todo el tiempo.

¿Qué hacía esa chica de mí? Desde aquel episodio en los baños, durante el festival, Shaoran Li estaba en las nubes las veinticuatro horas del día, y también las de la noche… si las hubiera. Claro que, si uno se detenía a pensarlo, era casi increíble.

—¡Hola, machote!

Pegué un brinco al oír la voz de Eriol, y lo miré con enfado cuando me giré hacia donde estaba, justo detrás de mí, sonriendo como siempre y enseñándome la pálida palma de su mano derecha a modo de saludo de paz.

—Me asustaste —me quejé.

Su sonrisa desapareció, y su gesto se tornó a uno de fingida sorpresa mientras comenzaba a caminar a mi lado, siguiéndome el paso.

—¿Yo, a ti? —preguntó, haciéndose el inocente—. Pero ¿no eras tú el que siempre hacía brincar del susto a todo el mundo, apareciéndote de la nada? Vaya, vaya, la vida está llena de sorpresas¿verdad que sí, Shaoran?

Eso mismo pensaba yo últimamente.

—Supongo que estoy algo distraído —murmuré—. Eso es todo.

—Créeme que todos lo notamos —aseguró Eriol—. Ayer justamente estábamos comentando que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que K no había venido a clases durante dos días.

Parpadeé, confuso, hasta que mi cerebro asoció los términos «K», «Kiyoshi» y «amigo». Después, intenté rememorar el mapa de la clase de los dos días anteriores, y, en efecto, me percaté de que el pupitre de K había estado vacío durante todas las horas de clase… Aunque, claro, yo me pasaba prácticamente todos los minutos que duraba cada una mirando hacia el pupitre que tenía justo delante.

—Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. No me entero de nada desde que… estoy… con ella —Lo último lo apunté para mí mismo. Aunque lo dije en voz alta, lamentablemente.

De repente, noté que Eriol se detenía y yo también dejé de caminar. Alcé una ceja al ver que se había puesto algo más serio que antes… Lo cual no apuntaba a nada bueno. Eriol serio era algo así como estar a tres pasos del Apocalipsis.

—Oye —me dijo—, tú no te estarás enamorando de Sakura¿no?

Y aquél era el momento para poner de banda sonora la típica musiquita del «chan, chan, chan», indicando un lapso de suspense intenso. Tenía la intención de desvivirme con explicaciones, justificaciones de mis actos y sentimientos, y luego asegurar un montón de cosas que ya se me ocurrirían sobre la marcha. Tomando aire, empecé con un:

—Bueno…

Y eso fue todo lo que dije.

Mierda¿por qué me costaba tanto hablar del tema?

_Porque eres un idiota y un gallina, Shaoran._

Cierto, cierto. Gracias, Voz de la Conciencia, nunca lo olvidaré otra vez.

Vi que Eriol negaba lentamente con la cabeza, sin abandonar su expresión torturada. Los ojos azules de mi amigo calaron profundamente dentro de mi cabeza, como si intentara convencerme con eso de alguna cosa que estuviera pensando, o quisiera practicar telepatía conmigo.

—Escúchame bien —comenzó, y yo tragué pesado. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que iba a sermonearme como si fuera mi padre?—: No te conviene enamorarte, así que evítalo mientras que estés a tiempo. Si te enamoras, te harás débil. —Yo asentí, aunque no tenía ni puta idea de por qué lo estaba haciendo. Aparentemente, las advertencias de Eriol habían llegado demasiado tarde para mí—. Eres un chico listo, Shaoran, no te dejes enredar. Ella tiene que ser quien corra el riesgo de ahorcarse si la soga falla, no tú.

Vale, buena filosofía. Yo siempre dije que mi amigo era un buen tipo, en el fondo. Pero tan, tan en el fondo, que normalmente no se le notaba nada de esa bondad oculta.

—Si tú lo dices…

Pero con una respuesta poco comprometedora no bastaba, por desgracia, algo que comprobé cuando él frunció levemente el ceño y me miró más acusadoramente que antes.

—Te lo digo por tu bien —insistió—. Vas a usar a Sakura para acostarte con ella, y después te toca dejarla, porque si llega a enterarse del plan, no creas que vaya a perdonártelo en su vida. Para las chicas, esas cosas son muy importantes.

—Ella _no_ va a enterarse de nada —gruñí—, porque _nadie_ se lo dirá… ¿verdad, Eriol?

Él alzó ambas manos en señal de clemencia, captando la amenaza de inmediato, tal y como yo creí que haría.

—Tranquilo, muchacho, no pensaba decirle nada. Sólo te estoy avisando de que es mejor que no te acostumbres a esa chica, porque, de ser así y si llega a saber la verdad, vas a pasarlo muy mal sabiendo que te odia. —Se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo, lo que haces es de cabrones.

Cerré los ojos para no estamparle un puño en la cara, y me recordé mil veces que Eriol era uno de mis mejores amigos, pese a todo. Pese a que hubiera sido el autor del plan, pese a que hubiera elegido a Sakura como mi víctima, pese a que me aconsejara dejarla ahorcarse a ella antes de salir yo mal parado, y pese a que me llamara cabrón cuando él no era menos. Además de que no podía culparlo por eso de no saber que yo había cambiado de idea con respecto a lo de ser un cabrón, y me había vuelto un niño bueno de repente.

—Gracias por el consejo —murmuré—, supongo…

—¡Shaoran!

El corazón me dio un salto en el pecho al oír aquella voz, y giré la cabeza en un movimiento tan rápido que podría haber acabado con mi cuello de una vez. Sin embargo, el riesgo valió la pena, porque mientras más milésimas de segundo pudiera ver a Sakura avanzar hacia mí, más contento dormiría durante la clase de japonés. Se acercó hasta quedar a poco más de un paso y medio de mí, sonriendo, y yo me quedé prendado de aquel gesto como un auténtico imbécil atontado.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, todavía ausente.

—Quería… Ah, hola, Eriol —lo saludó, probablemente percatándose de su presencia en ese mismo instante—. No te había visto.

¿Por qué no me extrañaba nada? Ni que Sakura fuera tan despistada como para…

—Hola, Sakura —correspondió él—. Hola, Tomoyo.

Parpadeé… ¿qué Tomoyo?

Sorprendido, me di cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba también allí, y que Sakura todavía la tenía agarrada de la mano. Y, bueno, mejor olviden eso sobre el despiste de otros, que ya no viene mucho al caso.

Miré a Eriol, que permanecía sonriente y encantado, ahora que estaba su amadísima dando vueltas por el lugar, y noté que la chica también estaba contenta… y algo sonrojada.

—Oye, Shaoran —me volvió a llamar Sakura. Al fijar mis ojos en ella, desvió la mirada y su sonrisa se volvió más tímida, al tiempo que las mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosáceo—. Quería… preguntarte una cosa. —Ladeé un poco la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba atento, y prosiguió—: Hay una fiesta en el templo Tsukimine este sábado por la noche, y como el domingo no tenemos clases… pues yo… yo… pensé… —Tomoyo le susurró algo al oído, como dándole ánimos, y por fin ella siguió—. Pensé que estaría bien que fuéramos… juntos.

Yo creo que me sonrojé, pero tampoco estoy muy seguro. A mí favor sólo puedo decir que me esforcé por no hacerlo y por acostumbrarme a la idea de que Sakura me estaba hablando de una cita; de las citas normales entre los novios normales, como se suponía que éramos nosotros.

—Cla… claro —respondí, abochornado. ¿Por qué rayos había tenido que traer a Tomoyo consigo¿No podía decírmelo cuando estuviéramos solos y no con tanta gente alrededor?

—Genial —se alegró, dando un breve aplauso.

—De paso, podíamos hacer una doble cita¿no? —sugirió Eriol, y los tres lo miramos con asombro—. Si Sakura y tú vais al festival juntos, Tomoyo se queda sin alguien que la acompañe…

Tomoyo me miró y se sonrojó todavía más. Supongo que se sentía algo incómoda al saber que yo era plenamente consciente de que eso era un plan premeditado y no una idea del momento. La única verdaderamente asombrada allí fue Sakura, para variar… cosa que me fastidió bastante. ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada de lo que estaba pasando? De poder, yo ya habría abierto la boca. Pero existía una promesa que me prohibía hacerlo, lamentablemente.

—Es cierto —dijo—. Podrías ir con Eriol, Tomoyo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo… sí, me parece bien.

—Entonces, quedamos así —concluyó mi amigo—. Aunque, claro, sólo para vernos un rato en el festival. No hace falta que vayamos los cuatro juntos todo el tiempo.

Será perro…

—Ah, bueno —aceptó Sakura, desconcertada. Probablemente ya no se enteraba de la misa la mitad, con tanta vuelta.

No me gustaba la atmósfera ni lo que se estaba cociendo allí, en la cabeza de Eriol, así que agarré a Sakura por la muñeca y tiré de ella un poco, haciendo que me siguiera por el pasillo, rumbo a nuestra clase.

—Nos vemos después —me despedí.

Lo último que necesitaba era ver cómo la estaban puteando esos dos, cada uno con lo suyo.

—Shaoran¿adónde vamos?

—A dar una vuelta.

—Ah…

Me mordí la lengua. No podía explicarle mucho, pero esperaba que se conformara con eso. Me siguió sin rechistar hasta el aula, pero hice una mueca de fastidio al notar que mis otros amigos estaban allí y seguramente empezarían a cuchichear cosas también, de modo que cambié de rumbo y me la llevé al patio. Rápidamente llegamos hasta el árbol en el que yo acostumbraba tirarme a descansar durante los recreos, y recosté la espalda en el tronco para dejar a Sakura frente a mí.

Obviamente, ella esperaba alguna explicación, así que tuve que sacar lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Y… bueno¿quieres que te pase a buscar o que nos veamos en el templo?

_**(Sakura) **_

—¡Sakura, estás simplemente diviiiinaaaa!

Yo me sonrojé, intentando huir del objetivo de la cámara de Tomoyo, que estaba sobre mí. En esos momentos, lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza, además de salir corriendo, era el repetirme una y otra vez que había sido mala idea pedirle a mi prima que me ayudara a prepararme para ir al festival.

—Es sólo un kimono, Tomoyo —me quejé, rogando porque desistiera—. ¡No es para tanto!

Oí un suspiro de admiración y noté que se me había acercado más todavía.

—Pero te sienta tan bien…

Me miré por primera vez en el espejo, decidiendo comprobar si ella tenía razón o no, y tuve que contener un chillido de sorpresa al ver que el kimono era una preciosidad. La tela tenía un color rosado pálido que brillaba tenuemente bajo la luz de la lámpara de mi habitación, y estaba decorada con montones de ramas de cerezo y pequeñas flores, todos los bordados hechos con hilo dorado. En realidad, era bastante parecido al kimono que vestía Tomoyo, salvo porque el suyo era una versión en color lavanda y con los hilos plateados. Las dos eran prendas tan finas que no quería ni imaginarme cuánto dinero le habían costado a mi prima.

—Uah —jadeé.

—¿Ves como sí estás preciosa?

—Es que este kimono es una belleza…

—Sabía que te gustaría. —Acercó todavía más el objetivo de su cámara a mí, aunque en esta ocasión yo estaba demasiado maravillada como para sonrojarme por algo como eso—. Es una pena que tenga que dejarte sola demasiado tiempo, durante el festival —se lamentó—. Si no fuera así, créeme que me pasaba toda la noche grabándote.

Y yo no lo dudaba ni un solo segundo.

Agradecí en mi fuero interno el hecho de que mi novio fuera demasiado tímido y que mi amiga lo supiera.

—Bueno, pues ya ves —reí nerviosamente—. Es que Shaoran se pondría muy nervioso si supiera que nos estás filmando… y… entonces… esto, pues, no haríamos nada interesante.

Tomoyo arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas y me miró con suspicacia, su sonrisa volviéndose astuta. Ahora sí que me puse más nerviosa… ¿Qué había dicho para ganarme aquella expresión elocuente y casi macabra?

—Vaya, vaya —casi canturreó—, quién lo diría. De modo que no haríais nada «interesante» si yo estuviera mirando¿eh¿Eso quiere decir que lo que hacéis cuando estáis solitos llega a ser lo suficientemente íntimo como para no poder ser mostrado a terceros? —Acercó su rostro a mí, y susurró—: Y… ¿como qué cosas «interesantes» haces con él, Sakura?

Yo estaba roja, pero roja con ganas, capaz de dejar en segundo plano incluso a un semáforo, con todas sus luces y colores chillones. Podía sentirlo en el rostro, que me quemaba como si lo hubiera metido dentro del horno, y también podía verlo en el espejo. El kimono rosa era demasiado pálido comparado conmigo, en esos momentos.

—No hacemos nada de lo que piensas —me quejé—. ¡Pero es que Shaoran ni siquiera habla si hay más gente con nosotros! Se supone que tengo que acostumbrarme a él¿no? Pues no sé de qué forma podría acostumbrarme a ser su novia si se queda más callado que una tumba…

Tomoyo se rió y me dio unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro, como queriendo hacer descender un poco mi bochorno y desaparecer los pucheros que había puesto. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la miraba severamente a través del espejo frente a mí.

—Tranquila, Sakura, sólo estaba bromeando. Ya sé que los dos sois muy tímidos todavía. Sois un par de niños; no me extrañaría que el mínimo contacto más allá de un beso inocente tomara años, tratándose de vosotros.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, aunque no demasiado convencida, mientras que mi amiga asía los dos pequeños bolsos a juego con nuestros atuendos y caminaba hacia la puerta. Siguiéndola, me pregunté si ella tendría razón… Ambos éramos demasiado tímidos, eso era cierto. Lo suficiente como para no poder comportarnos —al menos de momento— como novios delante de los demás, e incluso para hacer que nos costara bastante adaptarnos a la nueva situación y hacer que nos portáramos como amigos en la mayoría de las veces. Salvo cuando nos besábamos, claro…

Me pregunté cuánto de verdad podía haber en las suposiciones de Tomoyo al recordar el beso en el baño, durante el festival del instituto. Ese beso no había tenido mucho de inocente, la verdad, muy poco parecido a los que nos dábamos siempre, cuando Shaoran no quería profundizar el asunto y se esforzaba por ignorar mis intentos de repetir lo de aquella ocasión.

¿Sería que a él no le había gustado tanto? Shaoran mismo había dicho, después, que se sentía incómodo. Pero tampoco acabó de explicarme por qué, así que yo no entendía demasiado sorbe lo que le pasaba conmigo.

Suspiré, avanzando por el pasillo. Ojalá consiguiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión y convencerlo de que repetir eso sería de lo mejor…

Cuando bajamos a la cocina, nos encontramos con que Touya y Yukito andaban por ahí. Ambos vestían yukatas; Touya una de color azul y Yukito una verde oscura, casi marrón. Y mientras que él nos recibió con su amigable sonrisa de siempre, mi hermano hizo lo propio con sus habituales burlas.

—Mira nada más: el monstruo va al festival a zamparse a media Tomoeda porque hoy no tuvo tiempo para desayunar…

Siempre era lo mismo. Y, también como siempre, Yukito intervino con voz suave.

—Touya, no molestes a Sakura… —le dijo, y mi hermano gruñó como respuesta antes de que los ojos dorados de Yukito volvieran a fijarse en mí—. Estás preciosa, pequeña.

Me sonrojé un poco, aunque con toda la certeza de que la culpa era del halago y no de que fuera él quien me lo dijera. No se me había acelerado el pulso al verlo, no demasiado, ni tampoco sentía aquella tímida necesidad de apartar la mirada para no fijar mis ojos en él como una boba enamorada, incapaz de apartarlos de su rostro amable. Algo había cambiado mucho… Y es que, aparentemente, empezaba a ver a Yukito cada vez más como el amigo que era, o como una especie de hermano mayor mucho más agradable y dulce que Touya. Aunque el otro sentimiento no se hubiera marchado aún del todo.

—Gracias.

—Vais también al festival¿cierto? —preguntó Tomoyo. Ambos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza—. Entonces, podríamos ir todos juntos.

Yukito volvió a decir que sí, para luego mirar a Touya. Mi hermano debió de haber dado su consentimiento telepáticamente, o algo así, porque no dijo nada… y, sin embargo, Yukito entendió perfectamente.

—Es una gran idea —comentó alegremente—. Además, cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podemos probar los pastelitos que sirven siempre. Están buenísimos, y lamentablemente no se pueden conseguir en ningún otro sitio ni época del año…

Mi hermano me miró a mí antes de añadir:

—Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podemos prevenir a la gente de que tengan cuidado con el hambriento monstruo que ronda por la ciudad.

Harta, le propiné a Touya una patada en el tobillo que lo hizo estremecerse de dolor y maldecir en susurros, aunque no entendí lo que dijo… ni me importaba especialmente, tampoco.

—Vámonos —dije, y fui quien abrió la puerta. Tomoyo me siguió alegremente, todavía grabándome con su cámara, como si temiera perder el tiempo con cualquier otra cosa, y más tarde también vinieron detrás de nosotros mi hermano y su novio, luego de que el primero acabara de recuperarse del golpe.

La noche era fresca cuando salimos, y un olor dulzón, proveniente de las pequeñas flores blancas que adornaban muchos de los jardines del barrio, hacía que el ambiente resultase todavía más agradable. El cielo casi no tenía estrellas, ya que la luna llena alumbraba demasiado.

—Una noche perfecta para el festival —apuntó Tomoyo, a mi lado.

—Sí.

Las calles fueron sucediéndose en silenciosa tranquilidad mientras cada uno de nosotros pensaba en sus cosas. Yo, concretamente, estaba preguntándome en qué pensarían los demás. Casi podía ver dentro de la mente de Tomoyo, a juzgar por su entusiasmo: era muy probable que se estuviera imaginando miles de escenas que filmar con su cámara, alias Prolongación de su Brazo. Yukito también estaba muy sonriente, y supuse que estaría saboreando ya de antemano la comida que se preparaba en el festival para estas fechas. Sin embargo, la expresión de mi hermano sí que me parecía indescifrable. También —al igual que mi prima— me miraba constantemente, pero no con una mueca muy feliz que digamos, aunque tampoco triste ni precisamente de enfado… ¿No querría venir al festival? Ciertamente, Touya no era muy amigo de las fiestas y las multitudes, pero no entendía por qué podía estar molesto…

La imagen de mi hermano enfadado hizo que me diera cuenta de un detalle, y me acerqué a mi prima para cuchichearle:

—Oye, Tomoyo, necesito que me hagas un favor. —Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándome a entender que aceptaba—. Antes de irte con Eriol¿podrías mantener a Yukito y a Touya entretenidos para que yo pueda escaparme?

Como pocas veces ocurría, ella me miró sin entender de qué estaba hablando. Todo un logro, considerando que prácticamente me leía la mente… Aunque supuse que era normal. Después de todo, ella no sabía demasiado sobre lo que había pasado durante esos días fuera de casa.

—¿Escaparte? —me preguntó—. ¿De qué?

Giré el rostro un poco hacia atrás, para asegurarme de que Touya no estaba a dos pasos, oyendo lo que decíamos. Me alivió el ver que seguía a la misma distancia prudencial de antes, y volví otra vez la atención a mi amiga.

—Touya y Shaoran se llevan bastante mal —expliqué—. ¿Recuerdas que, cuando fuiste a casa de Shaoran a verme, él tenía el ojo morado y una herida en la boca?

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues fue cosa de mi hermano…

Los ojos violetas de Tomoyo se abrieron un poco más, mirándome con sorpresa y casi incredulidad.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. —Hice una mueca—. Ya sabes cómo es de sobre protector Touya conmigo, y se puso furioso cuando me vio vestida sólo con aquella camiseta… en casa de un chico que vive solo. Pensó cualquier cosa, y casi le da una paliza.

A juzgar por la cara de Tomoyo, pude saber que estaba librando una batalla interior por no echarse a reír. Y era normal, la verdad. Mi hermano era un completo imbécil algunas veces.

—Vaya… Pobre Shaoran.

Asentí, con expresión culpable.

—Sí. Ni siquiera hizo nada por devolverle el golpe a Touya, aunque se lo merecía.

Ella me sonrió.

—Porque Touya es tu hermano, y Shaoran sabe que no puede tocarlo sin hacerte sentir mal. No creo que fuera porque le faltaran ganas, Sakura.

Bien, aquello cuadraba. Como siempre, mi amiga conocía a la gente mejor que yo. Incluyendo a Shaoran en ese colectivo… Mientras la miraba, me dije a mí misma que yo iba a conocerlo mejor que nadie; incluso mejor que ella, aunque no tuviera sus dotes de observación. De alguna manera tendría que arreglármelas.

—En todo caso —continué, dejando de lado mis pensamientos—, lo que quiero decir es que necesito escaparme de Touya para poder ir con Shaoran. Preferiría que esos dos no tuvieran que verse las caras.

—Entiendo. Intentaré hacer que puedas escabullirte, pero tendrás que estar un rato con nosotros para no levantar sospechas, o será peor. —Cabeceé afirmativamente—. Siento haberles ofrecido que vinieran también; de haberlo sabido, no…

Refrené sus disculpas con un gesto de mi mano.

—No pasa nada, tranquila. Y tampoco es que crea que se maten a golpes si se ven; es sólo por prevenir… Además, quedé con él para dentro de media hora, así que no pasa nada.

—Sakura llegando temprano —rió—. Eso hay que verlo… De hecho, debería filmar este suceso paranormal¿no te parece?

—Ja, ja, ja —ironicé—. Eres tan graciosa que no sé cómo puedo estar así de seria, Tomoyo.

—Te lo habrá pegado tu chico.

Me extrañó el hecho de que, ahora que lo pensaba, todo el mundo pareciera pensar que Shaoran era incapaz de reír una broma, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, tampoco dije nada. Allá ellos, que se lo perdían… Yo no era la responsable de hacerles ver nada, si tenían una venda en los ojos.

Cuando llegamos al festival, me olvidé de todo lo de antes, y no pude hacer más que mirar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la preciosa escena; la decoración, las lámparas que pendían de cables, los árboles en flor llenos de cintitas y amuletos, los puestos con comida, juegos o recuerdos de la visita, la gente yendo de un lado para otro, llenándolo todo con su presencia alegre, los bailes, las voces… ¡Qué nostalgia me había invadido de repente! Hacía tanto que no iba a uno de estos festivales, que ahora la sensación de júbilo era tres o cuatro veces más fuerte.

Nuestro primer objetivo fueron, obviamente, los puestos de comida. Sin embargo, hasta que llegamos a uno, nos entretuvimos bastante. De hecho, Tomoyo nos obligaba a detenernos cada vez que veía alguna artesanía que pudiera usarse como accesorio, y me probó un montón de collares, pulseras, cintas para el pelo y broches, todo sin dejar de filmarme.

Recién al acabar con eso llegamos al pequeño tenderete, y Yukito entonces pareció dispuesto a calmar en tres segundos un hambre que cualquier persona normal tardaría meses en acumular dentro de su ser. Compró tanta comida que Touya tuvo que cargar con la mitad para que pudiera llevarla, e incluso mi prima y yo acabamos llevando una pequeña bolsita con provisiones cada una… Aunque tampoco crean que el montón de víveres duró demasiado. En más o menos veinte minutos, mientras paseábamos, Yukito acabó con la despensa entera prácticamente solo, pues la ayuda que mi hermano, Tomoyo o yo pudiéramos darle era ínfima, comparada con su capacidad de engullir sin morir en el intento, y sin que ninguno de nosotros acabe de entender en dónde mete tanta comida su extraño organismo.

—Oye, Sakura —me llamó mi amiga. Señaló su reloj de pulsera y vi que las manecillas estaban en el punto exacto que esperábamos—. Creo que sería mejor que te fueras ya. Yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde y dejar a Eriol plantado mucho tiempo.

Mirando de reojo a mi hermano y a Yukito, que estaban muy entretenidos charlando con el hombre tras uno de los tenderetes, asentí con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Aunque… creí que íbamos a dar un paseo juntos los cuatro, al menos un tiempo —dudé—. Si quieres, podemos esperaros para ir a dar una vuelta, y nos separamos después.

Tomoyo se sonrojó muy levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que yo me diera cuenta de ello.

—No pasa nada, Sakura, ya hemos hablado del tema y quedamos en que tenías que acostumbrarte a estar sola con él, así que… ¡adelante! Déjate de excusas y ve a por él, chica.

Estaba tan animosa como de costumbre, pero algo raro había en su mirada últimamente que delataba cierto malestar extraño. Era como si algo la preocupara mucho, además de que, por supuesto, me estaba ocultando alguna cosa y ambas lo sabíamos, pero las dos nos hacíamos las imbéciles. Yo prefería no presionarla. Las cosas estaban como estaban, y no todo seguía siendo exactamente igual que siempre… porque, como ya he dicho antes, ella y yo estamos separadas ahora por un abismo de madurez que yo no sé en qué momento seré capaz de cruzar.

—Lo que pasa es que quieres estar sola con tu querido Eriol —bromeé, intentando despejar mi mente de ideas que no tenía sentido alimentar, si no estaba en mis manos cambiar la situación—. ¿Hoy por fin vas a decirle algo?

La sombra en sus ojos hizo un pozo oscuro de ellos, y yo tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar preguntarle qué demonios le estaba pasando. Su sonrisa fue algo débil y temerosa cuando me contestó.

—Sí, bueno, creo que sí voy a decirle alguna cosa a Eriol hoy. —Dando por terminada la conversación, volvió a señalarme la hora—. Se te va a hacer tarde, Sakura. Vete ya, o quizá luego no puedas quitarte a Touya de encima, cuando deje de estar ocupado hablando.

Suspirando, le di la razón y me alejé rápidamente algunos pasos de ella, sin perder de vista a mi hermano y saludándola con la mano antes de salir corriendo hacia la zona más oscura de los alrededores, el camino que me llevaría directamente a la entrada del templo por una senda que a Touya no se le ocurriría seguir, en caso de que quisiera salir a buscarme.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Miré el reloj una vez más antes de suspirar. Cinco minutos tarde no eran demasiados, teniendo en cuenta que era a Sakura Kinomoto a quien esperaba junto a la puerta del templo Tsukimine. Probablemente, me tocaba aguantar allí, de pie, alrededor de unos veinte minutos más… pero me dije que valdría la pena.

Algo aburrido, me miré las zapatillas deportivas. Obviamente, no me había puesto ningún traje típico. Ni siquiera soy japonés, además de que no me gusta andar disfrazado por ahí. Supuse que la ropa de siempre —un par de vaqueros, la camiseta y la camisa abierta (y algo arrugada) encima, con sus tonos oscuros habituales— sería más que suficiente para salir a pasar una noche agradable en una fiesta, a la que, por cierto, nunca antes había asistido. Y también supuse que, así, la amiguita de Sakura —en caso de que Eriol le diera un respiro y nos topáramos con ella— no tendría tantas ganas de grabarnos, por eso de que no íbamos conjuntados, ni nada…

—¡Eh, Shaoran!

Cuando volví a alzar la vista, el ritmo cardíaco se me multiplicó por tres, sin importar cuántas veces hubiera visto a Sakura antes, enfundada en su abrigo del instituto hasta las orejas o únicamente con una camiseta… o con un precioso kimono de seda rosa que la hacía todavía más bonita de lo que ya era. Supuse que la reacción sería siempre la misma, más o menos, y que me tendría que acostumbrar de una vez, porque no tenía pinta de querer cambiar. Y es que, de cambiar, tendría que ser porque alguna vez ella se volviera diametralmente opuesta a como era ahora, tan alegre y niña que parecía mentira que fuera tres meses mayor que yo.

—Hola —la saludé, en cuanto llegó a donde estaba yo. Tenía una mano en el pecho e intentaba recuperar el aire luego de la carrera que seguramente se habría mandado para no venir muy tarde.

—Lo siento —jadeó, mirándome en una muda petición de disculpas mientras sonreía tímidamente—. Me distraje hablando con Tomoyo y no me di cuenta de venir un poco antes, para que no tuvieras que esperarme. ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

Meneé la cabeza.

—Nah.

El silencio que se extendió sobre nosotros quedó bastante amansado gracias al canto de los grillos y la música del festival, haciendo que pareciera menos incómodo. Yo no sabía muy bien qué decirle, y supuse que Sakura tampoco tenía mucha idea. Al final iba a ser verdad eso de que tendríamos que adaptarnos a esto… aunque había parecido mucho más fácil antes de que ocurriera. Es decir, cuando no creí que las cosas fueran a cambiar, o que las tuviéramos que ver de otra forma.

—Bueno —dijo ella nerviosamente—¿vamos a la fiesta?

Yo sonreí un poco antes de ofrecerle el brazo para que caminara conmigo, tragando saliva previamente y obligándome a soportar la timidez que seguro me atacaría cuando saliéramos a la luz y los demás pudieran vernos claramente. Tendría que empezar por algo, si quería cambiar las cosas y no perder la oportunidad que ella me había dado para demostrarle que yo podía ser mejor novio que el tipo con el que salía antes. Por mucho que me costara, era eso o quedarme a medio camino.

Sakura me miró con algo de extrañeza al ver aquello, así que suspiré, pensando que era de esperarse una reacción así.

—Estamos saliendo¿no? —pregunté, mirando hacia otro lado para que el paisaje hiciera que me sonrojara menos que verla a ella y a su kimono—. ¿No se supone que es normal que caminemos así?

Sakura pareció pensárselo, pero luego sentí su brazo pasar delicadamente alrededor del mío, sin demasiada confianza, como si temiera que a mí me fuera a molestar, o algo así.

—Tienes razón —murmuró. Dio un leve tirón, y yo entendí la indirecta, así que me puse a andar con ella agarrada—. Es normal que nos portemos de esta forma, ahora que… bueno, que somos novios.

—Pero es difícil¿cierto?

Ella me miró y amplió su sonrisa.

—Sí. Es complicado adaptarse a esto.

Probablemente porque el recuerdo de Yukito Tsukishiro no la hubiera abandonado todavía, pensé, y entonces le llevaría algo de tiempo considerarme a mí como lo que nunca había sido y lo que ella jamás habría pensado que sería. Definitivamente, resultaría una ardua tarea conseguir que me aceptara… pero tendría que esforzarme más, y punto. Porque no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla, luego de que Sakura hubiera cedido para dejarme intentarlo.

—Ya nos acostumbraremos, tarde o temprano. —Cuando llegamos a la zona más acuciada del festival, me animé a acercarme un poco más y recostar mi cabeza contra la suya, sin dejar de caminar. Sentí que las mejillas empezaban a quemarme un poco al ver que algunas personas que pasaban nos miraban con sonrisitas burlonas o conmovidas, pero me esforcé por ignorarlo completamente—. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

—Aún falta bastante tiempo para los fuegos artificiales —comentó alegremente—, así que podemos dar una vuelta por ahí antes de ir a verlos.

—¿Hay fuegos artificiales para esta fiesta?

—¡Pues claro! Yo hace bastante que no vengo a verlos, pero recuerdo el mirador perfecto para el espectáculo. —Hizo una mueca arrogante bastante fingida—. Sólo Touya y yo conocemos ese sitio. ¿Querrás venir?

Me detuve en ese momento, y Sakura también dejó de andar. La miré con cierta diversión antes de hacer que me soltara el brazo y tomarla a ella de la mano, para arrastrarla hacia uno de los puestos.

—Por supuesto —le dije. Le entregué unas monedas al hombre al otro lado de la mesa y él me dio un montón de dardos a cambio. Los conté y le ofrecí a Sakura, que estaba desconcertada completamente, la mitad de ellos—. Mientras tanto y hasta que llegue la hora de ver los fuegos, nos divertimos un poco. ¿Qué te parece? Si me ganas en tiro al blanco, te paso los resultados de los ejercicios en el examen de Matemáticas de la semana que viene.

Ya completamente recobrada de su asombro, Sakura frunció el ceño y sonrió, quitándome de las manos los dardos que le ofrecía. Se colocó justo a mi lado, clavó los ojos verdes en los paneles redondos con espirales en rojo y blanco, y murmuró solemnemente:

—Hecho.

Sobra decir que me ganó ella, con semejante incentivo.

Nos pasamos lo que supongo fueron varias horas dando vueltas por todas partes y compitiendo en cuanto juego se presentaba ante nosotros. Sakura era una excelente rival, y la verdad es que me costaba mucho superarla, cuando lo conseguía. Al igual que cuando habíamos ido a jugar al billar en el centro comercial, la chica no se dejaba vencer fácilmente, así que yo tenía que valerme de algunas trampas para poder desconcentrarla… aunque dejé de hacerlo en el momento en que me dio un tirón de orejas y me dijo «¡no seas pesado y juega limpio!». Supe que la había fastidiado, así que lo remedié con una partida yo solo al asesinato de patos con escopeta —porque no sé qué otro nombre podría tener un juego como ése— y ganando un conejo de peluche lo suficientemente grande como para que me perdonara.

Cuando nos encontramos con Yamazaki y Chiharu, Sakura se quedó hablando con ellos bastante tiempo, así que me limité a mirar, sin que me agradara la idea de mostrarme afectuoso con ella, por mucho que la forma en que apachurraba al estúpido peluche me hiciera bullir la sangre de pura envidia cochina. Después de todo, no era justo que el muñeco ligara más que yo, ni que se llevara más abrazos…

Me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como tonto al prometerme a mí mismo que tendría que demostrarle a Sakura que aquello era un injusticia y que yo también requería su atención, y entonces casi lanzo un quejido… o una carcajada, no supe bien qué. Yo también había caído, como todos. Tenía la sonrisa más temida por mí pintada en mi propia cara, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, y sin querer hacerlo tampoco. Podría decirse que ahora entendía a todos aquellos pobres diablos de los que me había burlado algunas semanas atrás, y me pregunté quién se reiría de mí cuando me viera pasar y se diría una y otra vez que jamás se enamoraría de nadie, si quedaba así de imbécil.

Pero que alguien me apaleara si no disfrutaba el doble de la vida siendo un imbécil.

—Diablos —oí que se quejaba Chiharu, mirando el reloj de mi amigo sin que éste se quejara por la forma en que apretaba su brazo—, será mejor que nos vayamos a buscar sitio para ver los fuegos artificiales, que ya falta poco para que empiecen a lanzarlos. —Nos miró a Sakura y a mí—. ¿Venís con nosotros? Si no os dais prisa, después va a haber tanta gente que será un verdadero fastidio.

—Nosotros nos quedamos —respondió ella. ¿Sakura mintiendo? Eso sí que era nuevo para mí—. Mejor aprovechamos el tiempo para dar una vuelta más¿no, Shaoran?

—Claro… —murmuré, todavía algo sorprendido.

Chiharu volvió a colgarse del brazo de Yamazaki y sonrió radiantemente. A mí se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que hacían buena pareja, aunque lo notara recién ahora.

—Bueno, nos vemos, entonces. Que lo paséis bien, Sakura, Li.

—Nos vemos el lunes, Shaoran.

Me despedí de ambos con un leve asentimiento y pronto se marcharon, dejándonos solos frente al puesto con peces de colores, otra vez. No fue hasta después de algunos segundos que Sakura dejó de mirar el camino que habían seguido y se volvió hacia donde yo estaba. Parecía muy divertida, o al menos eso aparentaba su sonrisita. Me agarró la mano, y a mí me trepó un escalofrío agradable por todo el brazo, desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro.

—Venga, nosotros también nos vamos —dijo, y tiró de mí.

Yo no alcancé a parpadear dos veces seguidas, que ya estábamos corriendo a toda prisa a través de la gente. Tuve que estabilizarme para no tropezar con mis propios pies, debido a la velocidad con la que era arrastrado y la cantidad de obstáculos móviles que se presentaban por todas partes, y en ese momento me dije que no era nada raro que Sakura fuera el rival más duro de vencer en las carreras de Educación Física, y que si le ganaba era por casualidad, seguramente, el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces… ¡Era una gacela!

—O-oye, tú —la llamé, esquivando el golpe de una rama en cuanto nos alejamos bastante del bullicio y nos adentramos en un área de micro bosque, o algo por el estilo. Que estaba lleno de árboles, vamos, y ya se entiende—. Sakura¿a-adónde vamos?

Todo estaba bastante oscuro, pero pude ver que giraba el rostro y me sonreía antes de contestar:

—¡Ya lo verás! Date prisa, o no llegaremos a ver nada por tu culpa, Tortuga Li.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me incorporé completamente.

—¡No me piques, o te vas a enterar!

—Si te pico¿vas a correr más rápido?

Supuse que yo funcionaba así, efectivamente, porque en dos segundos ya no me costaba seguirle el ritmo, y ni siquiera tiraba de mí para no perderme por el camino. Por une vez, no iba a darle el gusto. Y es que, que ella me llamara tortuga, era un buen golpe al orgullo como para poder ignorarlo.

En algún momento del camino, nos desviamos y nos adentramos por un estrecho pasaje entre los árboles, cuyas ramas se enredaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Los rayos de luz lunar se colaban entre las hojas, la madera y las cintas que colgaban de allá arriba, probablemente de festivales muy anteriores, porque estaban bastante sucias y destrozadas.

A mí me pareció rarísimo que Sakura me estuviera llevando por un sitio como ése, pero pronto me di cuenta de que era el único camino hacia la tranquila laguna llena de luciérnagas y plantas acuáticas. Un puente en forma de arco la cruzaba, uniendo la orilla en la que estábamos nosotros y la de lo que parecía ser una pequeña islita con un altar de madera, similar a una casa de pájaros.

Seguí a Sakura hasta el puente, en donde se apoyó sobre la barandilla, jadeando de cansancio y casi aplastando al peluche, e hice lo mismo que ella.

—¿Y? —preguntó, sonriéndome—. ¿Qué te parece nuestro lugar secreto, Shaoran? Como está algo alejado del templo, nadie pasa nunca por aquí.

Yo volví a mirar el paisaje frente a mí. Aunque me parecía mucho más bonito lo que tenía de pie, a mi derecha, tenía que admitir que estábamos en medio de un sitio jodidamente agradable a la vista… y muy acogedor. Y solitario.

Íntimo, diría.

Tragué pesado. Ya estábamos otra vez con lo mismo…

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —le pregunté, rogando por distraerme con alguna cosa que no fueran las miles de «cosas» que me venían a la cabeza.

—No fui yo —dijo Sakura. Apoyó el codo en la barandilla y el rostro sobre el dorso de su mano mientras me miraba plácidamente—. Touya solía venir mucho más a este templo cuando estuvo saliendo con una chica llamada Kaho Mitsuki, que era sacerdotisa. No volvió en cuanto ella se fue al extranjero a estudiar, pero yo tuve suerte de que mi hermano me trajera aquí antes de que eso pasara.

—¿Tu hermano tuvo novia? —me extrañé, y ella se rió.

Tenía una risa tan suave como su expresión, e igual de bonita… de modo que me obligué a mantenerme sereno una vez más, amenazándome con darme un chapuzón en la —aparentemente— fría agua de la laguna bajo nosotros.

—Touya tuvo más de una novia, en realidad…

No me di cuenta de que, sin querer, la había llevado a un tema que seguramente no querría tocar, pues implicaba malos recuerdos para ella, y demasiado recientes. Sin embargo, me relajé y dejé de maldecir interiormente cuando no noté ningún cambio en su rostro dulce y relajado, que ahora estaba enfocado hacia el frente. Guardaba silencio, pero no parecía triste… afortunadamente. Debía de estar mirando las luciérnagas, que giraban a nuestro alrededor en forma de pequeñas manchas luminosas.

Porque ella, a diferencia de lo que pasaba conmigo, podía distraerse con algo más.

—Sakura —llamé.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie sobre este sitio? Creí que ibas a invitar a Chiharu y a Yamazaki a ver los fuegos con nosotros.

Al girar el rostro, noté que su sonrisa era la más tranquila y hermosa que le había visto nunca. Tenía los ojos verdes tan brillantes, que las luciérnagas se quedaban en un segundo plano.

Y, mierda, qué cosas más cursis me hace pensar.

—Porque… —susurró, acercando su mano libre a la mía, hasta posarla encima—, si ellos hubieran venido con nosotros, tú te habrías puesto tan nervioso como siempre que hay más gente. Y yo quería que estuviéramos bien, como siempre que estamos solos.

Me tembló todo el cuerpo antes de acercarme un poco más, queriendo comprobar que de verdad ella estaba ahí. Que de verdad me estaba diciendo que le gustaba estar a solas conmigo. Que lo prefería antes que a pasar tiempo con su amiga Chiharu y con Yamazaki.

—¿Tan nervioso me pongo?

—Ni siquiera hablas cuando hay más gente, Shaoran.

Yo chasqueé la lengua mientras mis dedos se dirigían, sin que yo los hubiera mandado, hasta su cuello desnudo. Enrosqué un mechón de pelo castaño una y otra vez, observando los reflejos más claros a la luz de la luna.

—Eso no son nervios —repliqué—, es que me dan igual.

—¿Te dan igual?

—Sí… Me aburren, todos. —Mi rostro también se dirigió solo junto a ella, quedando enfrente del suyo, a pocos centímetros—. De hecho¿sabes lo que hago cuando estás hablando con alguien, Sakura?

Ella cerró los ojos y murmuró:

—No.

Acomodé mis dos manos sobre sus mejillas, que se habían puesto un poquito más rojas que antes. Su aliento me acariciaba la nariz y me hacía cosquillas cuando me quedé quieto, esperando.

—Pues… normalmente, estoy mirándote y preguntándome qué es lo que les falta a todos y que a ti te sobra. No puedo despegarme de ti ni aunque quiera… Pese a que sólo te lo demuestre cuando estamos sin compañía.

Su sonrisita se amplió al tiempo que pasaba el brazo que no sostenía el conejo de peluche alrededor de mi cuello.

—Aprovechemos nuestro tiempo a solas, entonces.

No tardamos mucho en comenzar a besarnos. Era un beso tranquilo, donde lo único que se tocaba eran nuestros labios. Podía sentir a Sakura completamente dispuesta a devolver esa caricia, respondiendo movimientos y enredando sus dedos en mi pelo o haciendo que me rozaran la nuca mimosamente.

Sin embargo, ella volvió a hacer lo mismo de siempre, y pronto me vi en el brete de tener que empezar a refrenar instintos otra vez. Por mucho que Sakura empujara, yo me estaba esforzando por no aumentar el ritmo de aquel beso, ni subirlo de intensidad como había ocurrido aquel día en el baño… Porque no era conveniente.

Nunca había deseado a nadie, pero ahora sabía lo que era. Un poco bochornoso. Un poco incómodo. Pero humano, al fin y al cabo. Y yo soy tan humano como cualquiera, y algo menos inocente que ella, también, teniendo en cuenta que Sakura no entendía lo que estaba encendiendo cuando me incitaba a besarla con todo el ardor que me consumía en instantes como ésos. Ella no sabía qué consecuencias podría traer, ni sabía nada de nada, de modo que me correspondía a mí ponerle freno.

No quería presionarla, como había hecho durante el festival en el instituto. No quería besarla con tanto deseo. Estaba constantemente controlándome, e iba bien, de momento. Después de todo, mientras no me pusiera furioso, conseguiría dominar mis instintos básicos lo suficientemente bien como para no meter la pata…

_La pata, u otra cosa¿cierto, Shaoran?_

Sakura ni siquiera me quería —no de la misma forma que yo a ella—, y no estaba dispuesto a forzarla o a llegar a una situación de la que después pudiera arrepentirse. No estaba dispuesto a dejarme llevar y arrastrarla a una cama, por mucho que me apeteciera, sinceramente.

Intentaba consolarme con la idea de que quizá fuera la novedad, el hecho de que nunca había sentido algo así y por eso me costaba tanto contenerme, y que quizá se me pasaría o se me haría más sencillo dentro de algún tiempo, cuando ya estuviera más acostumbrado. Esto ya no era simplemente el rito de iniciación, y sería paciente si era necesario.

Si, todo lo paciente que pudiera, si Sakura no estaba preparada y no sabía en qué se estaba implicando, tal cual era el caso.

De repente, la sensación de sus manos trepando por mi espalda me sacó de lo más profundo de mi mente… tan solo para darme cuenta de que lo que compartíamos ya _no_ era un beso inocente.

Joder, quién me manda distraerme.

Yo, que tenía las manos apoyadas en la barandilla del puente —aunque no supiera cómo habían llegado ahí ni por qué tenía a Sakura apretada contra las tablas de madera que la separaban del agua—, empujé un poco, intentando apartarme de ella, por lo menos para volver a normalizar la situación y hacer más llevadero el martirio de mi pobre cuerpo.

Pero el plan se fue al demonio cuando Sakura dio un tirón más fuerte, agarrándome por la nuca y pegándome a sus labios. Además de que me hizo trastabillar y chocar con ella en un golpe seco que hizo hervir mi sangre…

_Bueno_, me dije, _por un poquito no pasa nada_.

Pareció alegrarse mucho cuando empecé a responderle con más ganas, ya completamente consciente, y se colgó de mí en el momento en que tomé el control de ese beso. Como nuestras bocas estaban abiertas y en contacto, pude notar perfectamente cada uno de los suspiros que dejaba escapar, y supuse que ella también sentiría los míos mientras nos apretábamos con fuerza. Su lengua tenía el sabor dulce del algodón de azúcar que había comido hacía un rato, pero tampoco era que hiciera mucha falta algo más que el propio sabor de la boca de Sakura para que yo no quisiera moverme de allí en varias horas.

Sin embargo, la incomodidad volvió a hacer presa de mí en cuanto noté que ya no estaba nada relajado, y que mi cuerpo entero comenzaba a tensarse, lo que incluye… bueno, ya saben lo que incluye.

Intenté separarme otra vez, pero no me dejó. Yo tuve que empezar a rezar para distraerme un poco, al tiempo que intentaba alejar mis caderas de ella, por si eso ayudaba a calmarme los ánimos un poco. Pero supongo que ya se imaginarán que no sirvió de mucho, cuando el beso continuaba siendo de aquella intensidad.

Casi podía sentir el vapor saliendo de mi cuerpo, y lo único que me estaba deteniendo de continuar era la maldita idea de que Sakura no sería mi trofeo, y que tendría que saber aguantar un poco si de verdad quería algo más de ella. Hasta que estuviera lista, o alguna de esas cosas que siempre ponen las chicas como excusa —aunque, en este caso, no dudara de que fuera una verdad tan grande como un mundo—. No podía precipitarme tanto, después de lo que había vivido con el imbécil de Tsukishiro, y sabiendo que todavía no lo había olvidado.

Mi sangre ya se había convertido en lava para cuando le pasé tímidamente los brazos alrededor de la cintura y la abracé, luchando por refrenar un poco las caricias enérgicas de sus labios y obligándome, una vez más, a mantener la compostura… Aunque ella no parecía querer ceder para nada, e incluso gruñó un poco cuando me aparté unos milímetros casi inexistentes.

De repente, unos estallidos nos hicieron pegar un brinco y mirar al cielo al mismo tiempo, para ver un montón de luces de colores formando dibujos y cayendo desde lo alto.

—Se ve que ya era hora de que lanzaran los fuegos —comentó Sakura. Yo la miré. Tenía los ojos verdes nebulosos y los labios hinchados y húmedos después de lo que habíamos hecho. Además de una sonrisita de triunfo y satisfacción, todo lo contrario a la mueca que seguramente tendría yo.

_Vaya que sí era hora_, me dije. Tendría que agradecer durante años el que los petardos en el cielo me hubieran salvado de dejarme llevar demasiado.

—Menos mal…

Suspirando con cansancio, recosté la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos. Me sentía frustrado, y otras cosas también.

—Shaoran¿no quieres ver los fuegos? —preguntó, seguramente mirándome con desconcierto, al tiempo que me acariciaba la nuca—. ¿Qué te pasa?

La verdad es que no necesitaba mirar hacia arriba para ver luces de colores y fuego, porque tenía todo eso bailoteando en mi interior, mareándome e insistiendo pesadamente en aplacar tanta presión.

Dios¿Sakura tenía pensado tardar mucho en «estar preparada»…?

Qué horror.

—Créeme —murmuré—, es mejor que no lo sepas.

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Antes que nada, hola a todos, me alegro de que sigan ahí. Espero que no se hayan dormido después de 28 páginas de Word, pero que conste que advertí que, a partir del capítulo 12, las entregas serían más extensas. Ya ven que el comentario iba en serio.

¿Qué les pareció? Ok, no hubo beso en los baños, pero sí en el puente, y algo es algo. Además, tengo la impresión de que, si llegaba a poner otra cosa sobre baños, Shaoran ya se olvidaba de aguantarse. ¿Quién dijo que Sakura era idiota? Yo no (o bueno, _sí_, pero por otras cosas). Definitivamente, no le está poniendo las cosas nada fáciles, y está un poquito (no tanto tampoco xD) más enterada del tema de lo que Shaoran cree. Que se tienen ganas, vamos, pero, cada uno con lo suyo, de momento nadie afloja (sí, ya, a ver cuánto tardan). Por otro lado… ¿qué pasa con Tomoyo y Eriol? Para aquellos interesados en la pareja, les diré que pronto se aclarará ese punto, así que: paciencia.

Ah, por cierto, para quienes tienen dudas sobre las edades: Shaoran tiene 17 años, y Sakura 18 (siendo que cumple el 1 de abril, le lleva tres meses de diferencia). Igual creo que ya hay un comentario en el capítulo sobre esto…, pero, como no me acuerdo bien, por si acaso lo remarco.

En fin, que… hasta la próxima semana, y que espero que les haya cundido, al menos hasta el miércoles.

Muchos ósculos de chocolate para ustedes.

PD: **Las contestaciones a los reviews, las dejo MAÑANA (o pasado, a más tardar) en el profile**.

PD 2: Los ósculos son los besos, malpensados.


	13. Amistad y tentación

**Rito de iniciación**

**Capítulo 13**

**«Amistad y tentación»**

_**(Shaoran) **_

Estábamos en casa de Ryuu, esperando a que Eriol volviera del videoclub. Esa tarde llovía, así que nos aburríamos lo suficiente como para haber decidido alquilar alguna película para pasar el tiempo… porque eso de jugar al Monopoly estaba resultando ya bastante pesado, siendo que llevábamos dos horas y media con la misma partida y aún no había sido eliminado nadie —Eriol había querido ser sólo el Banco—. Yo tenía en posesión las tierras más caras, y estaba fundiendo a los demás con tanto impuesto, pero ellos se empeñaban en hipotecar hasta que ya no pudieran hacer nada.

—Vendo las cuatro estaciones de ferrocarriles al Banco —sentenció Kiyoshi, enseñando a Yamazaki, quien hacía ahora de banquero, cuatro papeletas plastificadas con el dibujo de un tren de distinto color en cada una.

Yamazaki asintió y comenzó a buscar la suma exacta entre el fajo de billetes que tenía en mano, y del cual no le pertenecía ni uno solo, mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos y recostaba la espalda contra el sofá. Nos habíamos sentado en el suelo, haciendo una pequeña ronda.

—Supongo que todavía puedes aguantar un poco más, hasta que caigas en mi avenida —se burló Ryuu, con los ojos verdes chispeando—. K, eres todo un desastre en las finanzas… ¿que las clases de economía no te sirven para nada?

Kiyoshi lanzó un suspiro.

—Este juego es pura suerte —se quejó—. No es mi culpa estar en quiebra por no haber caído antes que vosotros en las propiedades más convenientes, y sí en la casilla de «vaya a la cárcel» cuatro veces seguidas.

—Oh, qué mal perdedor eres.

—¡Cállate, Yamazaki!

Cuando Yamazaki se rió, K le lanzó la lata de cerveza —abierta— por la cabeza, manchando todo el suelo del líquido dorado y espumoso. Yo bostecé mientras ellos se reían como tontos.

—Idiota —protestó Ryuu—, tienes suerte de que mi madre no venga hasta tarde, o me mataría si ve lo que hiciste.

Afortunadamente, la madre de Ryuu, una mujer robusta y amable que llevaba las riendas del hogar desde que su esposo había muerto, había salido a visitar a algunos tíos lejanos que mi amigo pocas veces había visto. Él había zafado de tener que acompañarla —como le tocó hacer a su hermana menor— al alegar que se sentía enfermo después de comer mucho pastel de crema y fresas el día anterior, y nos llamó a todos en cuanto su madre cruzó el umbral de la puerta para que viniéramos a pasar la tarde con él, haciendo las mismas estupideces de siempre… Preparados para huir por donde pudiéramos en el caso de que la mujer llegara antes de tiempo.

Casi me muero del susto cuando oí unas llaves girando en la puerta, pero mantuve la calma y no me puse de pie para salir corriendo al notar que los demás no lo hacían. No fue hasta algunos segundos después que recordé que Eriol había salido, y que tenía que ser él.

—Hola, _drugos_ —saludó alegremente—. Ya conseguí la película, así que guardad toda esa mierda, que vamos a hacer algo mucho más interesante.

Rápidos como un rayo, y antes de que yo pudiera quejarme porque no me hubieran dejado ganar la partida definitivamente, plegaron el tablero y lo metieron, junto con los billetes de colores, la hoja del reglamento y las fichas, dentro de la caja. Luego de eso, hicieron la caja a un lado de una patada, y se pusieron de pie para acercarse a Eriol y ver lo que había traído.

Las risitas y miradas cómplices no se hicieron esperar, logrando que yo los mirara con bastante desconcierto, incorporándome también, movido por la curiosidad. No podía ver el título de la película que mi amigo sostenía, ni tampoco la portada, así que tuve que asomarme entre los demás…

Me puse rojo como un tomate al toparme con el título.

_¿Bajo el abeto te la meto?_… Ay, ay, ay…

—Buena idea —aprobó Yamazaki, asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza—. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido, pero ya que no hay nadie más en casa y el televisor de Ryuu tiene un equipo de sonido y una calidad de imagen excelentes…

—Será casi como vivirlo en carne propia —confirmó Ryuu—. Os lo digo por experiencia.

Todos se apartaron del camino de Eriol en cuanto éste hizo amague de querer poner en marcha el reproductor de DVD's en ese mismo momento, probablemente sin ganas de esperar más. Y, mientras tanto, yo sólo sentía que el rostro me ardía y tenía ganas de desaparecer… Aunque lo que hice fue hundirme en el sofá tanto como pude.

¿Por qué teníamos que ver una película porno justo cuando yo estaba tan… _susceptible?_

La «calidez de pensamientos» me duraba desde el día en el templo, e incluso desde el día del festival y el episodio en el baño, lamentablemente, pero conseguía soportarla un poco… siempre y cuando no recibiera demasiados estímulos. Como un beso de Sakura, por ejemplo, o, en su defecto, algún filme de género X. Era imposible que mi salud mental se mantuviera estable si empezaba a llegar sangre a temperaturas tan altas a mi cerebro, como en esos momentos. Además de que mi cuerpo me pasaba factura, claro, porque al muy desgraciado no le gustaba quedarse con las ganas… justo lo que yo le estaba obligando a hacer.

Porque, obviamente, las cosas se habían detenido el sábado cuando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo desviaran la atención de Sakura, y, por si no fuera poco, luego hubieran llegado su hermano y Tsukishiro de quién sabe dónde, y a punto estuviera el primero de matarme si no le quitaba las manos de encima a su «monstruo», como descubrí que la llamaba.

El tipo había imposibilitado cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre ella y yo durante el resto de la noche, siendo que se dedicó a seguirnos por todas partes en cuanto Sakura se puso a pelear con él y le soltó que yo era su novio…

Lo cual casi me provoca la muerte, de no ser porque el tal Yukito sabía sostener a su amigo —o lo que fuera— y alejar sus puños de mí.

El caso es que no volvió a pasar nada en toda la noche, y es el día de hoy que no sé si es algo que agradezco, en cierta forma, si contribuyó a que yo pudiera tranquilizarme luego de aquel beso en el puente, que me había dejado bastante… alterado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aunque, claro, como habíamos podido pasar tan poco tiempo sin interrupciones, a ella se le había ocurrido tener una cita pronto… específicamente mañana, para poder seguir con eso de adaptarnos al cambio, y tal…

¡Lo cual era una gran mierda, porque, de seguir así, tendría que asistir con una bolsa de hielo dentro de los pantalones!

Con horror, noté que alguien había apagado las luces del salón —en donde estábamos— y que mis amigos estaban muy cómodos, desparramados en el sofá y con la vista fija en la gran pantalla, en donde comenzaban a proyectarse imágenes.

—No, Shaoran, será mejor que mires —me dijo Eriol, casi riendo, al ver que yo clavaba los ojos en la ventana—. Así quizá aprendas algo, para cuando tengas que ponerlo en práctica con Sakura, ya sabes.

Aquel comentario hizo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza y empezara a respirar agitadamente, mientras todo en mí parecía cobrar vida de forma patética. Yo no necesitaba ver esta película en particular para saber de qué iban las cosas, y probablemente ese hecho no ayudaba demasiado…

_¡No quieres que ella te haga lo mismo que hacen esas tipas!_, me grité, mentalmente. _¡No lo necesitas, no te estás muriendo de ganas, no, no, no! Y mientras no mires y te repitas hasta la saciedad que están dando un documental sobre orcas comiendo pingüinos en algún sitio que no te importa, todo irá bien…_

Y así fue, hasta que empezaron los ruiditos… Porque, si hay algo que era terriblemente malo para mí, en este caso, era el hecho de que las películas porno no son silenciosas.

—Ahhh —se maravilló Kiyoshi—, lo que daría yo por tocar un par de tetas como ésas.

—¿Sólo tocarlas? —Ahora era Ryuu quien hablaba. Joder, si casi podía ver la baba escurriendo de su boca con cada palabra. Y casi también imaginar en dónde andarían sus manos—. Mejor sería que te hiciera eso con ellas¿no?

¡Dios, haz que se callen!

—Ohhh, sí, nenaaa…

Me tapé los oídos.

_No pienses en Sakura, no pienses en Sakura, no pienses en Sakura._

Por supuesto, _ya_ estaba pensando en Sakura.

El calor era insoportable… Malditos fueran todos. ¿Por qué me estaban haciendo pasar por esto?

Noté que alguien había subido el volumen de la tele a tal grado que me era imposible no escuchar los diálogos —tan trabajados, por cierto…—, los gemidos y los gritos de quienes fueran los implicados en aquella orgía, por mucho que estuviera presionándome los oídos con fuerza.

—¡Shaoran, que te pierdes la mejor parte!

Ante el grito de Eriol, supe que no iba a poder aguantar más de esa tortura intencionada, de modo que me levanté del sofá en un salto y corrí al baño. Cerré con llave y apoyé la espalda contra la puerta, oyendo las risas en el salón…

—¡Oye, Shaoran! —dijo alguien, que yo supuse era Yamazaki. Su voz me llegaba lejana y poco clara, debido al tamborileo de la sangre en mi cabeza—. ¡Es el momento justo para que te cerciores de cuánto te mide!

—¡¡¡Cállateeeeeeeee!!! —le grité.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de pensar en si el tamaño de la cosa que más me estaba torturando últimamente era el adecuado para lo que se me venía a la cabeza y me hacía querer tirarme por una ventana, al quedar cualquier esperanza aplacada, de momento, por la ingenuidad de la sacrosanta chica de la que estaba enamorado y a la que me había prometido esperar…

Mierda. Tenía tanta rabia encima que podría haber matado al primero que se cruzara en mi camino y no se llamara Sakura… porque, probablemente, a ella le haría otro tipo de cosas si me la encontrara ahora.

Y tendría que darme la enésima ducha de agua helada de la semana en ese mismo momento, si no quería volverme loco.

_**(Sakura) **_

La casa de Tomoyo parecía una mansión, y la verdad es que siempre me había intimidado un poco su aspecto cuando me paraba frente a las rejas del enorme portal y aguardaba a que alguien me contestara por el telefonillo que había a mi derecha. No importara cuántas veces hubiera ido de visita, probablemente nunca podría acostumbrarme del todo, porque yo había sido criada de un modo mucho más humilde, o mucho menos ostentoso, si se quiere.

Y es que, pese a que la familia de mi madre fuera muy adinerada, todo el contacto con el resto de parientes, así como la herencia del abuelo, se habían perdido en el momento en que ella decidiera casarse con papá, porque nunca lo habían aceptado como un pretendiente que cumpliera con sus condiciones. La única persona que se había mantenido al lado de mi madre sin importar nada había sido Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo. Así pues, nunca habíamos tenido dinero en exceso, y nuestra casa era bastante normal… ¡nada comparable al palacio de los Daidouji!

En cuanto el portal se abrió ante mí, me di tanta prisa como pude, deseosa de llegar a la puerta principal. El hermoso y amplísimo jardín estaba plagado de flores, arbustos, fuentes y montones de artículos decorativos. Una de las chicas del servicio me recibió una vez llegada a mi destino, amable como siempre, y me informó que Tomoyo estaba en su habitación, esperándome, de modo que me condujo hacia allí —pese a que yo conociera el camino—, y anunció mi llegada a mi prima.

—¿Sakura? —se sorprendió. Estaba sentada en el silloncito individual que había junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro de esos tan gordos que le gustaban a ella, normalmente sobre gente con traumas y demás. Se puso de pie, aún con el ejemplar de biblioteca en mano, y avanzó algunos pasos hacia mí, aunque se quedó en medio de la habitación—. No sabía que fueras a venir hoy…

Ciertamente, no le había avisado nada. El venir a visitarla era una decisión que había tomado durante el festival en el templo Tsukimine, luego de toparme con ella después de varias horas, casi cuando me iba, y notar su expresión demacrada antes de que pudiera escabullirse a su casa… sin ninguna compañía. Me había parecido tan extraño, sospechoso y preocupante que no resistí la tentación de pedirle alguna explicación de una vez por todas.

—¿Tienes tiempo para hablar o estás muy ocupada? —le pregunté inmediatamente.

Los ojos violetas de mi prima seguían más abiertos de lo normal, pero también noté que estaban opacos y tristes… justo el motivo por el cual necesitaba que aclarásemos un par de cosas. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de dejar el libro a un lado y sentarse en el borde de la amplia cama, para luego indicarme que hiciera lo mismo con un ademán.

—Por supuesto que tengo tiempo para hablar contigo —aseguró, extrañada. En cuanto me hube sentado, la mucama cerró la puerta de la habitación para dejarnos tranquilas, y yo suspiré—. ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

A mí me enfadó un poco su pregunta, siendo que no podía entender cómo quería preocuparse por mí cuando se la notaba tan mal.

—A mí no me pasa nada —dije con suavidad, aunque frunciendo un poco el ceño—, y creo que soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso… ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado, Tomoyo?

Ella pareció nerviosa y sorprendida, probablemente sintiéndose descubierta. Bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, en donde descansaban sus manos, unidas, y murmuró:

—¿C-como qué…?

—Dímelo tú¿no? —Notando que había sonado demasiado brusca, me mordí nerviosamente la boca antes de tomar las manos de mi amiga, logrando que me mirara. No quería pelear con ella—. Escucha, Tomoyo… yo… a mí me gustaría que me contaras lo que te está pasando —balbuceé—. No sé si pueda hacer mucho, pero somos amigas desde siempre, y quiero ayudarte. A-además, nunca antes habíamos tenido secretos, y ahora, en cambio…

Mi prima suspiró con un deje de culpabilidad en su rostro demasiado obvio, incluso para mí.

—No es que no confíe en ti, Sakura —dijo—. Es que me avergüenzo de lo que hice, y no quería implicarte en esto… ¡Me siento horrible!

Sorprendida, tuve que obligarme a dejar de mirarla como idiota cuando oí eso. No podía entender cómo Tomoyo era capaz de sentir vergüenza por algo que había hecho, cuando siempre se mostraba tan segura, y a mí me parecía tan perfecta e incapaz de cometer errores. La idea de que hubiera metido la pata en algo me parecía demasiado lejana, demasiado surrealista, y casi no me cabía en la cabeza.

—¿Qué fue… lo que hiciste?

Ella cerró los ojos en un gesto completamente lastimero antes de susurrar:

—Aceptar salir con Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Me quedé completamente petrificada al oír esa respuesta, y fijé mis ojos en los pozos de amargura de mi mejor amiga. No podía creer que ellos dos ya fueran novios, y que yo ni me hubiera enterado.

—¿Tú ya estabas saliendo con él? —inquirí, asombrada.

—Sí.

—¿Desde… desde hace cuánto?

Ella retorció nerviosamente sus dedos apresados en mis manos.

—Empezamos a salir juntos hace varias semanas —confesó, a lo que yo abrí los ojos todavía más que antes—. Supuestamente, Li era el único que lo sabía, porque nos vio en los pasillos, besándonos…

Pero ¿qué dem…?

—¡¿Shaoran lo sabía?! —me sulfuré.

—Sí… ¡pero no la tomes con él! —advirtió, al ver que yo estaba a punto de enfadarme con mi novio por no haberme comentado absolutamente nada sobre un tema tan importante. Me sentía como la tonta del pueblo—. Eriol y yo le pedimos que nos guardara el secreto, y yo le pedí especialmente que no te lo dijera a ti, Sakura. No es su culpa.

Anonadada y muy molesta, solté sus manos para dejar caer las mías a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

No podía entender por qué Tomoyo había podido hacer algo así, y por qué me había ocultado algo como eso específicamente, distinguiéndome entre todo un montón de gente a la que, quizá, también le gustaría saber qué pasaba. ¿Que no era yo su mejor amiga¿Por qué, si nos conocíamos desde hacía tanto tiempo, ella había decidido erguir un muro entre nosotras¿Por qué, si yo le había contado todo lo que me pasaba, ella no hacía lo mismo¿Ya no confiaba en mí, o ya no le interesaba mi amistad?

—Lo… lo siento, Sakura…

—¿Por qué? —musité—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Los ojos se me empañaron de frustración, rabia y tristeza—. ¡Yo sabía que Eriol te gustaba mucho, aunque tú lo negaras siempre! Se te notaba cada vez que lo veías, y no era algo que pudieras ocultarme… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras su novia, Tomoyo? Creí que tendría que echarte una mano para que te animaras a declararte algún día —solté amargamente—, y que invitarlo con nosotros al templo Tsukimine había sido una casualidad y una gran oportunidad para que le dijeras lo que sentías… ¡pero veo que ya lo habías hecho hacía tiempo!

Mi amiga bajó la cabeza, dejándola en un ángulo lo suficientemente agudo como para que me impidiera la vista de su rostro. El pelo oscuro le caía en preciosas ondas brillantes sobre los hombros, acentuando la palidez de su piel, la languidez y la desolación.

—Nunca me sentí orgullosa de que Eriol me gustara —murmuró débilmente—, y es por eso por lo que nunca quise aceptarlo… aunque él ya me había propuesto lo mismo más de una vez. Llevo años enamorada de él, pero… sólo caí luego de mucha insistencia. ¡Y fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, Sakura! —Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz tenía huellas de llanto acumulado en muchos días—. Eriol no se toma nada en serio, y no soy más para él que un juguete bonito y una muñeca en su cama. Ni siquiera pudo estar únicamente conmigo… Corté con él la noche en el templo. De eso era de lo que te dije que iba a hablarle¿sabes? No soporté que siguiera usándome por más tiempo, ni que estuviera con otras chicas.

Olvidando mi enfado con Tomoyo —sólo con ella—, pasé a sentir auténtica pena por mi amiga, al verla así. Se la notaba destrozada, y no me extrañaba que lo estuviera. Al fin y al cabo, Eriol había jugado con ella, tal y como había hecho con tantas y tantas otras…

Tenía que ser Eriol quien le había dado aquella prenda que guardaba en su cajón, y tenía que ser Eriol el chico con quien mi amiga había perdido la virginidad, estaba segura. Su expresión, cargada de remordimientos, lo decía todo. Y, probablemente, la única que podía saber cuánto significaba para ella entregarse de esa forma, era yo.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso¿Ser tan cruel?

Yo había pensado que él la quería de verdad; había mantenido esa esperanza en mi interior cada vez que veía la forma en que la miraba… pero me había engañado. A mí, y, lo que era peor, a ella.

Sabía que, si tuviera delante a ese desgraciado en ese momento, lo ahorcaría sin pensármelo dos veces.

—Tomoyo, no llores —le pedí, acercando mi mano a su rostro y acariciándole el pelo negro y sedoso—. No vale la pena que llores por él… No lo merece.

Ella volvió a alzar el rostro, y descubrí, con gran pesar y un nudo tremendo en la garganta, que tenía los ojos violetas bañados en lágrimas. Se mordía la boca para evitar soltar algún sollozo, probablemente, y me miraba con una angustia inconmensurable.

—Claro que lo merece —retrucó, furiosa—. Consiguió lo que quería, y yo fui lo suficientemente tonta como para dárselo. —Hizo una pausa, respiró profundamente y añadió—: Fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para seguirle la corriente, por mucho que supiera que iba a salir lastimada, al final. Me avergonzaba haber cedido y aceptado ser su novia, Sakura, y por eso nunca le dije nada a nadie, y especialmente a ti. No quería que tú también pensaras que era imbécil y patética.

Aquella respuesta me dejó sin aire en los pulmones por varios segundos, y me resultó de lo más increíble el hecho de que Tomoyo no me hubiera contado lo que le pasaba por miedo a que yo pensara algo así de ella, cuando era lo más cercano a un ídolo para mí. Es decir, Tomoyo era el tipo de chica madura, encantadora, dulce e inteligente que yo admiraba y a la que siempre me hubiera gustado parecerme… ¡y ella se sentía avergonzada de sí misma, además de creer que yo pudiera tacharla de cualquier cosa horrible… que no era!

—Tú no eres imbécil ni patética —le aseguré lentamente, aún sorprendida—. Eres únicamente una chica enamorada.

…_Que no tiene a ningún Shaoran para consolarla_, añadió mi conciencia, especialmente mordaz y con toda intención de enfadarme. Aquel comentario mental consiguió hacerme sentir bastante mal, considerando que era cierto, pero mi amiga pareció estar conforme con mi respuesta, porque, después de quedarse quieta y sorprendida unos segundos, se enjugó las lágrimas, sonrió levemente y se abrazó a mí.

—Eres la mejor, Sakura —murmuró, con el rostro oculto en el hueco de mi cuello—. Siento no haberte dicho nada, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Algo más tranquila, sonreí yo también y le devolví el abrazo, enterrando la nariz en su pelo y sintiendo el olor a jazmines que éste desprendía. No me sentía la mejor, pero sí me alegraba por el hecho de haber podido calmar un poco sus ánimos, o por lo menos hacer que las cosas entre nosotras volvieran a ser como siempre.

Nos quedamos así varios minutos, como esperando a que todo volviera a su lugar correspondiente y que el mundo girara en perfecto orden, con las cosas como tenían que ser y nosotras con la misma confianza acostumbrada.

—Nunca voy a sentirme decepcionada de ti —le aseguré, cerrando los ojos, después de largo rato acariciando su espalda—. Siempre te he considerado un ejemplo a seguir, y seguirás siéndolo. Me encantaría poder tener tu madurez y tu tranquilidad, tu inteligencia y tu don de gentes, tu capacidad de entender prácticamente todo a la primera, de leer los gestos más que las palabras, y parecer más una mujer que una… niña torpe. ¡No se te ocurra volver a pensar que yo te consideraría algo malo, Tomoyo!

Ella se rió suavemente.

—Me tienes en un pedestal, y la verdad es que no me parece para tanto.

—Sólo te digo la verdad.

—Pues entonces sólo ves la mitad de la verdad —insistió—. Yo también te admiro mucho a ti, Sakura. No tienes por qué desear parecerte a mí, ni a nadie.

—¿Eh?

Se separó de mí otra vez, y la vi sonreír dulcemente cuando me miró. Todavía tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero ya no estaba tan triste como antes… lo cual me alegraba muchísimo.

—Eres una chica alegre y demasiado mona para ser real —explicó, ganándose una mirada extraña de mi parte—. Tienes un carácter tan dulce que haces que todo el mundo te adore, y eres incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Traes a todos como locos detrás de ti, en cuanto te conocen… y estás madurando mucho, aunque no lo creas.

—¿Yo? —me sorprendí—. ¿Yo, madurando?

—Claro que sí, tontita —volvió a reír—. Tú no lo notas, pero los demás sí. No me imagino a la Sakura de un año atrás dándome la respuesta que tú me diste, sobre lo de Eriol, ni enfrentándose con tanta firmeza a lo ocurrido con Yukito y tu hermano, por ejemplo. No sólo fuiste y hablaste con ellos, sino que los perdonaste y estás intentando olvidar porque no quieres interferir en su relación. Eso fue muy valiente y muy maduro de tu parte.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pero pude hacer eso porque Shaoran me…

—No seas boba —interrumpió Tomoyo—. Shaoran pudo haberte ayudado, pero eres _tú_ quien decide y quien está dando todo de sí para aprender a olvidar y seguir creciendo luego de una experiencia no demasiado agradable. Además de que… ya no eres tan tímida —amplificó—. Me he dado cuenta de que también estás cambiando con respecto a eso, porque ya no te sonrojas tanto como antes, y también tratas los temas más bochornosos con más tranquilidad de la habitual… ¡y estás prácticamente todo el tiempo intentando comerte a tu novio con esos besos que le das!

Por un momento, creí que Tomoyo tenía razón en cuanto a lo de que me sonrojaba menos a menudo, pero aquella certeza se fue al garete en cuanto dijo eso, porque mi rostro adquirió, probablemente y a juzgar por el calor que sentía en las mejillas, la tonalidad de un pimiento rojo.

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso? —quise saber, completamente abochornada.

La risa de mi amiga me decía que ya había recuperado su humor habitual.

—No olvides que os vi el otro día, cuando os tocaba el servicio juntos… Shaoran intentaba escaparse de ti, pero tú no lo dejabas. ¿No sería que lo estabas dejando ya sin aire en los pulmones al pobrecillo?

—No —retruqué—, es que siempre hace lo mismo, Tomoyo.

Para entonces, mi amiga ya se había vuelto a sentar de la misma forma que antes, sin estar apoyada en mí, mirándome con atención. Ambas entendimos que ahora llegaba el turno de Sakura Kinomoto para confesar cosas, de modo que yo me resigné y ella se alegró.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Suspiré, sintiendo vergüenza todavía, pero notando que ésta iba descendiendo poco a poco al pensar en uno de los temas que me preocupaban o me desconcertaban bastante últimamente.

—Shaoran me esquiva mucho con eso, en realidad —expliqué—. No quiere volver a besarme como hizo el día en que empezamos a salir, por mucho que yo lo intente. Sólo conseguí que diera el brazo a torcer en una ocasión, desde entonces, y porque estaba distraído pensando en vaya uno a saber qué cosa. Fue en el festival del templo, y tampoco duró mucho, porque el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales empezó justo entonces… —Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome bastante derrotada—. ¡A mí me gustó mucho que me besara de esa forma, pero, por algún motivo, él no quiere repetirlo!

Tomoyo sonrió, pero no evitó preguntar, algo confundida:

—¿De qué forma dices?

—Bueno, pues… —Intenté buscar alguna palabra dentro de mi mente que sirviera para describir aquellos besos, pero no encontré ninguna. No había nada que reuniera todas las sensaciones que me inundaban el cuerpo en el momento en que sus labios empezaban a jugar con los míos de esa manera tan… íntima. Tan extrañamente deliciosa… Miré a mi amiga con algo de dudas, sin decidirme del todo a «explicárselo», no teniendo su consentimiento—. ¿De verdad que quieres saber cómo me besa?

—Claro —asintió, aparentemente extrañada de que yo le preguntara eso.

Encogiéndome de hombros y notando que el sonrojo en mi rostro ya había desaparecido por completo, acorté distancias en un movimiento único y rápido, y alcancé su boca antes de que pudiera preguntar nada. Sólo alcancé a oír un gemido de sorpresa, y me dije que Tomoyo había esperado que le explicara con palabras, seguramente, lo que yo jamás sabría describir en algo distinto a la práctica… Y ni así era igual.

A pesar de que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Shaoran hacía conmigo y sentía la calidez de sus labios suaves y carnosos, aquella corriente eléctrica no aparecía, como por arte de magia, al igual que ocurría cuando era él quien participaba.

Esperando, de todas formas, poder ilustrarla aunque fuera precariamente dentro del mundo de sensaciones en el que me sumergía cuando estaba de suerte, me esforcé por hacerlo lo mejor que pude, y lo más parecido posible a lo que recordaba. Así pues, como sus labios estaban sellados y rígidos, forcé la entrada de la boca con la lengua hasta que ella me permitió, finalmente, explorar con toda el hambre que podía aquella cavidad húmeda y fuente de calor. Era lo que Shaoran hacía, y que me cayera un rayo si yo no lo disfrutaba entonces.

Tomoyo empezó a responderme, con más intensidad cada vez, haciendo que yo también aumentara el ritmo, pero obviamente culpé de eso al hecho de que las dos estábamos bien llenas de hormonas, como todo adolescente que se precie. Y, en parte, era una de las cosas que yo quería que ella notara. Que notara tanto como yo la forma en la que la piel se erizaba, como pidiendo caricias y besos de cuerpos ajenos, cómo la cabeza se llenaba de pájaros y se nublaba el sentido común, cómo el estómago se resentía ante el vértigo fortísimo.

Sentía sus contornos bastante similares contra los míos, a diferencia de lo que ocurría con Shaoran, por eso de que era un chico, pero aquel estímulo generaba la misma respuesta física en forma de calor intenso por todo mi organismo, cierto sitio especialmente concentrado…

Cuando nos separamos, debido a la falta de aire, tuvimos que jadear para recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Sus ojos lavandas y vidriosos me miraban con auténtica sorpresa, y los labios, rojos, húmedos e hinchados por el beso, estaban entreabiertos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, así como el resto de los detalles, me indicaban claramente que no se había esperado para nada aquella peculiar explicación por mi parte.

Sin embargo, yo no estaba avergonzada en absoluto. Le había pedido claramente permiso, además de que Tomoyo era mi amiga y no significaba más para nosotras que una confianza entera, al igual que, por ejemplo, las luchas con almohadones en ropa interior o las veces en las que habíamos tenido que ducharnos juntas cuando me quedaba dormida en su casa y no había tiempo para asearse por separado, so pena de llegar tarde al colegio.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? —le pregunté, en cuanto pude volver a hablar sin riesgo de que se me cayera un pulmón o algo por el estilo—. Siempre que Shaoran hace eso, me deja así de…

—Ya —me cortó ella, entendiendo a lo que me refería sin necesidad de decirlo siquiera—. Joder, Sakura, casi me matas del susto. ¿Y dices que no estás madurando, ni cambiando? Pues no creo que hubieras besado a nadie así meses atrás, ni siquiera a mí, y ya mucho menos a un chico.

—Tampoco nadie me había enseñado que se podía besar así.

Mi amiga, ya recuperada del shock, sonrió.

—De todos modos, no lo habrías hecho, ni estarías buscando repetirlo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé —decidí—. Pero el caso es que me gusta mucho… y que tampoco se siente exactamente igual que cuando te beso a ti. Con Shaoran, es un montón de veces más fuerte. En comparación, no sentí nada ahora… ¡y ni siquiera estoy mareada!

Tomoyo hizo una mueca falsamente dramática.

—Oh, amor mío, estás hiriendo mi ego. —Yo me reí, y ella hizo lo mismo—. Pero, hablando en serio, lo que demuestra eso es que le tienes unas ganas tremendas al niño ése… Y déjame decirte —dibujó una sonrisita astuta— que no me extraña nada.

¿Unas ganas tremendas…?

Fruncí levemente el ceño al pensar en ello por primera vez. ¿Era eso lo que sentía por Shaoran¿Por eso tenía tantas ganas de que me besara de aquella forma de nuevo, y que siguiera hasta que… bueno, hasta que llegáramos a algún punto más interesante, saciara mi curiosidad y mis ganas de sentirlo encima de mí, muy, muy cerca y tan adentro como fuera posible?

Probablemente era cierto… y la verdad es que no me dejaba demasiado contenta que se diga.

Es decir¿cuánto podría yo aprovecharme de Shaoran¿Quizá hasta que él se aburriera de mi oportunismo, de lo mucho que quería que él cuidara de mí y estuviera las veinticuatro horas conmigo, de llevármelo a la cama o a algún sitio de esos a los que van las parejas cuando «se tienen ganas»?

Yo no podía ser tan desconsiderada con alguien que había hecho tanto por mí, y que me quería. No, hasta que yo lo quisiera a él de la misma forma…

Me quedé pensando en eso.

Porque yo no lo quería de la misma forma todavía¿no?

Es más¿llegaría a quererlo así alguna vez…?

¡Esperaba que sí, porque me moría por llevármelo a un rincón y hacerle el montón de cosas que…!

—De todas formas —interrumpió Tomoyo mis poco inocentes pensamientos—, ten cuidado a la hora de elegir la persona a la que tienes pensado entregarte, Sakura —advirtió seriamente, con un suspiro de por medio—. Puedes cometer un grave error, y te lo digo por experiencia. ¡En el momento en que se «entusiasman», no hay quien los detenga! Fíjate bien lo que haces antes de acercarte a uno con claros signos de «entusiasmo», porque puedes salir muy mal librada…

—¿«Entusiasmo»? —repetí, sin entender.

—Claro. A los chicos se les nota más que a las chicas cuando están excitados, ya sabes…

_Tú sabes…_

¿Yo sabía?

—Ah…

Tomoyo me miró en silencio por unos segundos… y luego suspiró con resignación.

—Sakura, por Dios, recién me estabas dando un beso de infarto y ahora estás igual que a los cinco años —farfulló. Para mi total confusión, me enseñó un puño cerrado y, lentamente, fue separando su dedo índice del resto, hasta que éste apuntó hacia el techo, completamente erguido. Miró su dedo, y luego a mí de forma muy significativa—. ¿Necesitas que te haga el ejemplo con manzanas y peras para entender de lo que hablo, o con esto te basta?

Me tomó alrededor de tres segundos, pero me puse roja como un tomate cuando capté el símil del alzamiento del dedo…

—No —murmuré—, no hace falta.

La oí estallar en tintineantes carcajadas antes de abrazarme y espachurrarme con fuerza entre sus brazos.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Luego del incidente en la casa de Ryuu, las horas pasaron bastante lentas y resultando exasperantes y casi dolorosas, hasta la tarde siguiente, cuando me tocaba martirizarme un poco más.

Sakura paseaba conmigo, bien sujeta de mi brazo, mientras nos movíamos por el centro de Tomoeda. Eran ya las seis de la tarde y hacía buen tiempo, pese a que algunas nubes no presagiaran nada bueno, las calles y los puestos estaban bastante atestados, así que nos dirigíamos directos al llamado Parque Pingüino —debido al tobogán con forma de pingüino que había allí—, esperando que, al menos en la zona más alejada de los juegos, se acumulara menos gente. No estábamos yendo por el camino más común, de todas formas, porque ella había dicho que le apetecía pasear y no hacer el recorrido diario y más corto desde su casa, más o menos, así que algunas cosas le parecían novedades de vez en cuando.

—Me costó muchísimo convencer a Touya de que me dejara venir —comentó, suspirando—. Después de lo del sábado, anda más que paranoico… ¡A punto estuvo de perseguirme hasta aquí para vigilarnos!

Fruncí el ceño.

—Tengo la impresión de que tu hermano _es_ paranoico, independientemente de lo que haya pasado en cualquier fecha de su vida —gruñí—. No te ofendas, pero no lo aguanto.

Sakura se rió.

—No me extraña que te caiga mal, si te trata así.

Casualmente, nos topamos con un quiosco repleto de golosinas, y yo me asomé un poco para ver qué de interesante podía encontrarse ahí. Pude ver, tras el aburrido señor que atendía su puesto —o, más bien, leía el periódico—, las hileras de bolsas metalizadas, botellas de plástico y demás mercancías habituales.

—¿Quieres algo? —le pregunté a Sakura—. Invito yo.

Ella hizo pucheros.

—Siempre eres tú quien me invita, y no es justo.

Me encogí de hombros, rebuscando en el bolsillo de mi pantalón hasta encontrar el billete arrugado bajo las monedas… Aunque me sonrojé furiosamente al notar que también tenía allí guardado el «regalito» que Eriol me había traído ayer por la tarde, de paso que había ido a alquilar su «película educativa». Ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué impulso masoquista me había hecho traerlo.

Rezando en silencio porque Sakura no notara la caja de condones a través de la tela, insistí:

—Me gusta invitarte. ¿Qué quieres?

La oí suspirar.

—Un helado, quizá… Shaoran¿qué te pasa? Estás rojísimo.

Sonreí nerviosamente. ¿Por qué mierda no se le ocurría pedir directamente un _Chupa-chups?_

—¿Qué tal una bolsa de patatas fritas? —sugerí. Aunque no era del todo una sugerencia, claro.

—Pero prefiero un helado…

—Y yo te digo que las patatas fritas están mucho mejores. Además, puedes… enfermarte de la garganta, porque todavía no hace tanto calor.

—Pero ¿para qué me pides que elija, si no me dejas elegir? —protestó, y yo pensé que tenía toda la razón del mundo… Pero, nah, no estaba como para verla comer un helado delante mío.

—Porque creí que eras una chica menos inconsciente del peligro, Sakura. —Llamé la atención del hombre lector tan pronto como pude, intentando evitar por todos los medios que ella consiguiera convencerme de comprarle lo que quería—. Una de patatas fritas, por favor… y un botellín de agua.

—¿Fría o del tiempo?

Aquella pregunta sobraba.

—La más helada que tenga.

El tipo me miró de forma extraña cuando le dije eso con tono medio desesperado, pero la verdad es que me importó un comino que creyera que estaba loco. Seguro que él no tendría ese problema, me dije, tan irascible como durante los últimos días, porque, con lo viejo que era y la cara de mala leche, juraría que no se le levantaba ni con sobredosis de viagra.

Desgraciado.

Casi me gustaría estar en su lugar. Es decir, él no tendría que pasarse alrededor de cuatro horas diarias de ducha en ducha, como si fuera un obseso por la higiene personal y el agua fría, particularmente.

Cuando me giré a Sakura para darle su pedido —su pedido, que no había elegido ella—, me miró con una ceja arqueada y cierto enfado. No lo aceptó.

—Y a ti¿no puede que te enferme beber el agua tan fría, Shaoran? Ya sabes, con estos cambios de clima… —En otro momento, me habría reído. Pero no estaba de humor, así que me giré en vez de contestarle nada, y Sakura refunfuñó algunas cosas antes de seguirme y volver a agarrarse de mi brazo—. Estás muy raro, y con un humor pésimo —acusó—¿te pasa algo?

Je, je, je…

—No —mentí—. ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

Dibujé la sonrisa más creíble que pude, pero ella no pareció creerse nada, a juzgar por la cara de sospecha que me puso.

—Bueno… Da igual.

Suspiré, sintiéndome un idiota. La estaba tomando con ella, que no había hecho nada malo, cuando el sobrehormonado era yo.

—No estoy enfadado contigo, Sakura, así que no te alarmes.

—Pero hay algo que te preocupa —insistió.

—Mmm… sí, bueno, algo así. —Apenas vi que abría la boca, añadí—: No preguntes, por favor.

—Pero… —Detuvo sus pasos, y yo me vi obligado a hacer lo mismo, siendo que no me había soltado—. Me dirías qué es si fuera realmente grave o importante¿verdad que sí?

Respiré profundamente antes de animarme a encararla, porque sabía que iba a ser difícil. Sus ojos verdes me estudiaban con sincera preocupación mientras las finas cejas castañas dibujaban curvas que apuntaban hacia arriba, en señal de congoja. No me extrañaba que le pareciera rara mi actitud, cuando solía portarme bastante bien con ella y hacerle caso prácticamente en todo, pero no me convenía explicarle el porqué de mi humor tan sensible.

—No te ocultaría algo verdaderamente importante —le aseguré, colocando una mano en su mentón y alzando un poco su rostro hacia mí. Y estaba bastante seguro de mis palabras, hasta que recordé el asunto del rito de iniciación y que no le había hablado sobre eso, siendo algo que posiblemente pudiera considerarse como _importante_… y que _no_ estaba dispuesto a decirle, de modo que aclaré—: Pero tampoco pienses que voy a agobiarte con cosas que no tiene sentido que sepas.

Asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía demasiado convencida, ni de acuerdo conmigo.

—Entonces¿no es importante lo de ahora?

—Más bien, es de esas cosas que no conviene que sepas —corregí.

—No soy una niña, Shaoran… ¿Crees que voy a asustarme o qué¿Cuánto de raro puede tener lo que te pasa?

En realidad, nada raro, considerando muchos pequeños detalles que me habían arrastrado hasta mi situación actual. Sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo en cuanto al primer punto, salvo que, claro, ella ni siquiera lo notaba.

Intentando mejorar mi estado de ánimo, me incliné y le di un beso en la frente, notando que fruncía el entrecejo cuando yo no me moví.

—Sí eres una niña, Sakura.

Alzó un poco la cabeza, haciendo que mis labios se despegaran de la piel suave, y me enfrentó con la mirada. Aguanté la risa ante la batallita que me planteaba. Se veía demasiado adorable y chistosa pretendiendo estar muy enfadada conmigo.

—_No_ lo soy. Tomoyo me dijo ayer que estoy madurando mucho, fíjate.

—Y eso _no_ implica que dejes de ser una niña —le discutí, sonriendo ampliamente y disfrutando de su gesto enfurruñado—. Los niños, de los siete a los nueve años, también maduran¿o no?

—¡Ah, a veces eres un…! —Indignada, se cruzó de brazos y me ofreció el perfil derecho de su rostro. Aunque su gesto se tornó inmediatamente a uno relajado y casi de sorpresa—. Vaya —murmuró, aparentemente dándose cuenta de algo—. Clausuraron el parque de diversiones…

Parpadeo de por medio, seguí su mirada y me encontré con que estábamos justo frente a las puertas del que había sido el parque de diversiones de Tomoeda, recién abierto hacía como dos años. Una ancha cinta, que tenía escrito alguna cosa similar a «prohibido el paso», cruzaba la entrada dos veces, como si aquello realmente sirviera para amedrentar a quien quisiera entrar a cotillear un poco.

—Demandaron a la compañía inversora cuando uno de los vagones del tren de la montaña rusa tuvo un fallo y casi muere una persona, hace pocas semanas —informé—. Se fundieron, así que tuvieron que cerrarlo.

—Es una lástima —suspiró quejumbrosamente Sakura, mirando el panorama con nostalgia—. Era un parque precioso… y me trae muchos recuerdos.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Una sonrisita, que supuse sería inconsciente, se plantó en sus labios de fresa antes de contestar con aires soñadores:

—Recuerdo haber pasado una Navidad preciosa aquí, viendo la nieve caer al otro lado de los cristales de la cabina de la noria… Ese día me declaré a Yukito —añadió en un susurro, como hablando consigo misma.

Yo tuve que haber puesto una cara bastante fea, y después gruñí un leve:

—Ah…

Al oír mi involuntaria —y definitivamente celosa— respuesta, Sakura giró un poco el rostro para mirarme. Probablemente, se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, porque se sonrojó y procedió a disculparse.

—Lo siento, Shaoran. No me di cuenta de que…

—No pasa nada —interrumpí, con tono fingidamente solemne—. Puedes hablar delante de mí de cuantos _ex_ novios te dé la gana, por supuesto, que a mí no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

Como era de esperarse, no se lo creyó. Pero, en vez de disculparse otra vez, como creí que haría, me dio la mano y sonrió juguetonamente antes de tirar de mí.

—Ahora te toca a ti venir conmigo al parque¿qué te parece?

_**(Sakura) **_

Shaoran llevaba toda la tarde con un humor de perros, y metí la pata bastante hondo cuando mencioné a Yukito, y, más aún, mi declaración. Obviamente, a él no le había agradado el comentario, y no me extrañaba, pero mi atolondramiento natural había hecho que no me percatara de algo tan elemental como que no es bueno hablar de ex novios en una situación como la mía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, de pronto se me ocurrió que, si había ido allí con Yukito y había resultado ser una Navidad tan especial, con Shaoran mi visita al parque no tenía por qué ser menos, pese a que estuviera clausurado y fuera primavera en vez de invierno.

Lo importante en casos así es la compañía, después de todo.

Él me miró con indecisión algunos segundos luego de oír mi propuesta, y después clavó sus ojos ámbares en la entrada al parque.

—¿De verdad quieres entrar ahí? —preguntó, extrañado—. ¿Qué puede tener de divertido, si nada está en funcionamiento?

—Eso sólo lo sabremos si entramos —insistí—. ¡Ah, vamos, no seas aguafiestas! Además, nadie se va a dar cuenta… No hay nadie pasando por aquí ahora.

Shaoran echó una rápida mirada en derredor para asegurarse, y luego me tomó la delantera, tirando de mí de puertas adentro y alzando un poco las cintas para que pudiera pasar tras él casi sin tener que agacharme.

El panorama era algo lúgubre algunos metros más allá, cuando quedamos fuera de las miradas de la calle. Como hacía poco que lo habían clausurado, todavía quedaban algunas de las atracciones, aunque la gran mayoría estaban cubiertas con toldos y cosas similares. Sí se veía el carrusel, aunque los caballos parecían casi macabros sin luces y colores alrededor, algunas de las taquillas de boletos, la enorme montaña rusa con el tren estacionado justo al nivel en que los nuevos pasajeros inexistentes subirían, la noria, parte del paseo con los botes de los cisnes en el que solían subir las parejitas, el tren fantasma, y la casa de los espejos.

Tragué pesado cuando Shaoran se acercó a estas dos últimas, que estaban pegadas la una a la otra, pensando que, sin funcionar, la primera de ellas daba todavía más miedo del acostumbrado.

—Bueno, ya que no podemos subir a la noria… ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo en el tren fantasma?

Su sonrisita me dio a entender que sabía perfectamente del miedo que me daba tener que entrar ahí, y que, probablemente, se estaba vengando de que yo lo hubiera llamado aguafiestas antes.

Shaoran sabía de mi miedo a los fantasmas, al igual que… toda la clase. Y esto se debía, principalmente, al hecho de que, durante el curso anterior, hubiéramos celebrado una especie de semana de cine, y uno de los días tocara un filme de terror. Tomoyo había estado aguantando mis abrazos y lloriqueos toda la sesión, pero la hora y media que duró la película a mí se me había hecho todo un milenio, y no pude evitar continuar aterrada y plantada en mi sitio incluso cuando se encendieron las luces. Mis amigas instantáneamente se habían colocado alrededor de mi mesa, consolándome con chistes y otras cosas, y entonces Shaoran había murmurado aquel comentario tan fastidioso sobre que «algunas personas nunca crecen». Eriol Hiiragizawa, que también rondaba la escena, había disculpado a su amigo con un agradable: «No le hagas caso», y yo me había olvidado del idiota sentado detrás de mí para el resto del día.

Y ese tipo de cosas son las que hacen pensar a una: las apariencias engañan. Engañan mucho. Porque el pesado, cargante e insociable Shaoran Li de comentarios hirientes era un cielo si le daba la gana, y Eriol, con su galantería y palabras suaves, era un cerdo manipulador.

Ergo, cuanto más malos en apariencia, más buenos en el fondo.

_Con esa lógica, harías de Hitler un mimoso gatito._

Cierto. Mejor dedicarse a otra cosa.

—No quiero subir a eso —casi lloriqueé, volviendo al tema—. Ni siquiera pagué por subir cuando funcionaba, así que _no_ iré ahora.

—¿Ni aunque sea gratis? —insistió Shaoran, acercándose al hueco de la izquierda, que hacía las veces de entrada al túnel. Pareció forcejear con alguna puerta que yo no veía, por estar entre las sombras y medio oculta por su cuerpo, de espaldas a mí. Los músculos de los brazos se tensaban con cada tirón, haciéndome notar especialmente la fuerza que parecían tener y… bueno, lo bonitos que eran. Porque de verdad lo eran.

—Ni aunque sea gratis.

Dejó de tironear en ese momento, y la cara que puso casi aseguraba que tenía ganas de patear alguna cosa.

—De todas formas —refunfuñó—, no podemos entrar. Hay una sola puerta, y está cerrada.

Yo sentí un alivio tan grande ante la noticia que no pude refrenar el suspiro. Shaoran se giró otra vez, aunque ahora riendo… ¡riéndose de mí!

—Podemos ir a la casa de los espejos —indiqué, cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo con todo el aplomo que tenía, para no darle el gusto de verme asustada—. No hay ninguna puerta, así que supongo que no tendremos problemas para colarnos.

Antes de que él pudiera adelantárseme, entré yo primero. Tuve que repetirme que todo fuera por demostrarle que no era una gallina en cuanto vi que todo estaba muy oscuro, tanto que casi no se podía ver. Armándome de valentía, di un paso adentro, y otro… pero no di el tercero hasta asegurarme de que Shaoran venía detrás.

—Tranquila, Sakura —me dijo burlonamente—, no voy a dejar que el Cuco te coma.

Estúpido.

Llevaba fastidiándome todo el día… ¿tanto se divertía haciéndome rabiar? No recordaba que se hubiera portado así desde nuestras competiciones atléticas, cuando, lo admito, se metía conmigo… ¡pero hoy estaba doblemente peor!

¿Qué mosca lo había picado?

Algo molesta, empecé a caminar más rápido, oyendo los pasos de Shaoran como música de fondo, acompañados por el ruidito metálico del forcejeo con una bolsa, o algo por el estilo.

No era que él hubiera dejado de caerme bien de repente, o que lo quisiera menos, pero puedo enojarme con Tomoyo también, y somos como hermanas. Después de todo, yo no tenía la culpa de que Shaoran estuviera pasando un mal día, y si se empeñaba en no decirme qué era lo que lo dejaba con ese humor, o no quería que lo ayudara, pues entonces no era mi problema…

Uno tras otro, los espejos comenzaron a sucederse, y yo me encontré con que el sitio era más grande de lo que parecía en un principio. No sabía muy bien de dónde entraba la poca luz que había, pero supuse que la única fuente eran los pequeños rayitos que se colaban por los agujeros del techo de tela… o alguna cosa similar, en color negro. Los mismos me permitieron ver que se abrían dos caminos ante mí, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, y eran exactamente iguales al camino por el cual había llegado hasta ahí.

Opté por el de la derecha, seguramente guiada por algún instinto de superchería, y continué con mi marcha sin una meta clara. Mi imagen aparecía a mi alrededor de un montón de formas, reflejada en cristales muy diferentes el uno del otro. Podía verme tan gorda como una ballena, tan alta que podría llegar hasta el techo, o tan ondulada como una patata frita… de las onduladas.

Y hablando de patatas fritas¿y mi bolsa?

Realmente hubiera preferido un helado, pero, por algún motivo, cierta persona se había negado a comprármelo. Y, bueno, tenía más hambre ahora que antes, como para ponerme quisquillosa… además de que no me gustaba pelear con él y…

Suspirando y medio dispuesta a hacer las pases, me di la vuelta, esperando encontrarme con la sonrisa socarrona de Shaoran.

Pero él no estaba ahí.

—¿Shaoran? —llamé, asomándome hacia quién sabe dónde, porque la verdad era que ya no me ubicaba en ese sitio.

Seguramente andaría por los alrededores, me dije… porque a él no se le ocurriría dejarme a mí sola en ese lugar horrible y al cual había entrado únicamente por fastidiarlo¿no?

—Oye, Shaoran… ¿en dónde estás?

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta… más que el aleteo de lo que seguramente sería un pájaro levantando vuelo desde el techo, y el sonido de pequeñas piedritas al caer ante el traqueteo.

—Sha… Shaoran…

Di un giro completo sobre mí misma, pero no había nada más que oscuridad y silencio. Y todo un cuarto de espejos que dibujaban un montón de siluetas espantosas y tan aterrorizantes que se me estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, mirara a donde mirara…

¡¡¡El muy desgraciado me había dejado sola!!!

_Calma, Sakura, calma. Respira hondo, cuenta hasta diez y piensa en las formas más crueles de asesinar a tu noviecito por haberse pirado. No puede ser tan difícil salir, si te calmas e intentas recordar el camino…_

Aunque, claro, el problema era que _todo_ allí era igual.

En un acto inconsciente, hice lo que cualquier ser humano desconcertado, en apuros y muerto de miedo haría: caminar rápidamente en la dirección que se me ocurriera, aunque no tuviera ni la más remota idea de hacia dónde me dirigía.

Iba a matarlo. Lo mataría tan lentamente, que se arrepentiría de haberme dejado allí, aterrada, en medio de la oscuridad. Se acordaría de lo que hizo hasta en la tumba, luego de rogar clemencia durante horas… Sí, eso haría. Shaoran no iba a sacar gratis lo que me había hecho.

_Sí, claro, en el caso de que consigas salir._

Estúpida conciencia… ¿por qué tenía que matar los únicos pensamientos positivos que surgían en mi mente, ahora que conseguían distraerme del pánico y de empezar a correr y gritar como loca, llamando a mamá, a Touya, a los cazafantasmas o a quien se me ocurriera?

Lamentablemente, y como suele ocurrir en estos casos, recordé lo menos conveniente: la charla con aquella señora que me había encontrado con Tomoyo una vez, y que me alertara de que mi aura atraía a los espíritus de los difuntos…

¿Y si los difuntos me estaban siguiendo en ese momento?

¿Y si el parque había sido construido sobre las ruinas de un antiguo cementerio indio, y los espectros de los muertos querían venganza?

¡¿Y si querían que yo fuera su próxima víctima, y ya se habían llevado a Shaoran antes que a mí y por eso no aparecía?!

Sí, tengo la jodida imaginación más desarrollada que las tetas. ¿Algún problema con eso?

¡Y es que Shaoran no me iba a dejar sola en un sitio como ése!, aunque casi era una idea menos alentadora que el hecho de pensar que se estaría divirtiendo mucho a mi costa. Porque, si lo habían secuestrado los fantasmas, seguramente planeaban que yo corriera la misma suerte…

Empezando ya a persignarme y notando la visión empañada por las lágrimas, apuré el paso y me adentré en los corredores oscuros. Tenía la espalda tan rígida que me dolía, y sentía una presión bastante molesta justo en la nuca, como si alguien me estuviera mirando.

Que tenía miedo, vamos. ¡Pero mucho, mucho miedo!

Cerré los ojos para poder invocar mejor a cuantos dioses se me ocurrieran, y mi hombro derecho fue tocando los espejos para no alejarme de la pared. Junté las manos en una pose de plegaria, y me disponía a empezar mis rezos cuando algo pesado cayó sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me heló la sangre…

Aunque no me impidió pegar el grito de mi vida.

—¡¡¡KKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Supongo que el fantasma tuvo que haber usado la cosa que me había apoyado en el hombro para taparse los oídos ante semejante alarido, pero yo me quedé demasiado paralizada del susto como para poder echarme a correr siquiera, pese a saber que, probablemente, ésa sería mi única forma de escapar. Completamente aterrorizada, me quedé temblando, apoyando el brazo derecho contra la superficie fría de uno de los espejos. No podía evitar sollozar, ni detener el temblequeo de mis piernas…

—Por favor —hipé, como última esperanza—, por favor, no me haga daño… ¡Prometo que ayudaré a vengar su muerte si me deja salir de aquí y me devuelve a Shaoran!

No oí nada por algún tiempo… pero después unas risitas rompieron el silencio.

Extrañada, me recordé que ningún fantasma se reiría así, ni en un momento como ése… Y que lo más normal hubiera sido: a) que ya me hubiera arrastrado al Inframundo, b) que hubiera aceptado mi oferta, c) que se hubiera ido, después de haberle provocado una sordera grave.

—Dios mío, Sakura —rió el «fantasma»—, de saber que te habrías asustado tanto, te habría llamado antes de ponerte un dedo encima…

Reconocí la voz al instante, y me juré matar a Shaoran en cuanto mi pobre corazón volviera a su sitio.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —chillé, todavía con los nervios a flor de piel, al tiempo que me giraba. Shaoran se reía con ganas, apoyado en el espejo que estaba detrás del mío—. ¡Casi me matas del susto…!

—Lo… lo siento… ja, ja, ja, ja… —Se llevó la mano al estómago, probablemente porque le dolía, de carcajearse con tantas ganas. A mí me apetecía darle un golpe como el del día en que me había besado por primera vez, pero sabía que ni siquiera podría atinarle a la cara, teniendo en cuenta que las manos me temblaban tanto como el resto del cuerpo y las lágrimas casi no me dejaban ver—. Me distraje u-un poco… dejando un rastro de patatas para no perdernos cuando quisiéramos volver, pero tú desapareciste y… ja, ja, ja…

—No me hace gracia —murmuré, con la voz estrangulada, en cuanto noté que se hubo hartado de reír. Todavía podía notar los latidos eufóricos de mi corazón golpeándome con fuerza el pecho.

Lo vi secarse las lágrimas de los ojos y enderezarse, para después avanzar hacia mí.

—Lo siento —se volvió a disculpar, pero no había quien le quitara la sonrisa—. No pretendía asustarte tanto.

—¡Seguro!

Intentó abrazarme, pero estaba lo suficientemente asustada y enfadada con él como para permitírselo, de modo que lo aparté de un empujón…

Aunque no conté con que él se agarrara a mí y ambos acabáramos en el suelo, dando un giro que me hizo quedar con Shaoran encima y sin posibilidad de escaparme.

—Levántate —le exigí, intentando ver a través del agua en mis ojos.

La sonrisa de Shaoran se hizo más débil, y dejó de ser burlona. Su mirada se volvió más serena, y, sobre todo, culpable. Yo volteé el rostro hacia un costado, evitando el contacto visual apropósito.

—Te asustaste mucho¿no? —preguntó mansamente.

—Quiero irme…

Lo oí suspirar contra mi oído, y sus dedos empezaron a apartar las lágrimas de mis mejillas y ojos con cuidado.

—Lo siento —dijo, por enésima vez—. Me estoy portando muy mal contigo hoy, Sakura, ya lo sé, pero créeme que no es mi semana.

—Eres un tonto —mascullé—, y no pienso volver a hablarte en mi vida si se te ocurre hacer algo así de nuevo.

—No lo haré.

Sus labios me estaban acariciando la mejilla al hablar, y el tono tan suave me aseguró que no mentía. Sin querer pelear con él, volví a girar el rostro y nuestras miradas entraron en contacto. Visto así de cerca, era un chico tan guapo…

Nuestras narices se rozaron cariñosamente, y aquello fue el detonante que necesitábamos. Nuestras bocas se encontraron en un segundo de distracción y de olvido por parte de ambos, y responsable de que las cosas comenzaran a volverse borrosas, lejanas y un eco de la realidad al mínimo contacto.

El beso fue tan cuidadoso, pero tan cargado de un montón de sensualidad, que la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. No hacía falta que Shaoran fuera brusco para que se me encendiera todo el tembloroso cuerpo en respuesta. Sentía su peso y su calor pasando a mí, como si las pieles de ambos quisieran volverse una. Tan tranquilo y tan profundo.

Casi sin fuerza, conseguí que mis manos alcanzaran su pecho, y enredé mis dedos en la camiseta mientras un gemido suyo se apagaba en mi boca, muriendo en mi garganta y siendo devorado por mi respiración. Podía sentir la fuerza de sus músculos tensándose al paso de mis manos sobre la tela de la camiseta, y todo su cuerpo amoldándose sobre el mío para quedar en una posición más… cómoda. La tela de sus vaqueros era áspera contra mi piel.

Sin embargo, un ruido en el techo me hizo dar un respingo, todavía con el susto de antes encima, y aquello pareció alertar a Shaoran de que era hora de detenerse. Soltando un suspiro cansado, empezó a alejarse de mí, pese a que protesté con un gruñido trémulo, y quedó de pie en algunos segundos más. Me tendió la mano para que lo imitara, y yo contuve la respiración hasta que estuve de pie, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

Para no perder el equilibrio, y en vez de apoyarme contra él, recosté la espalda en una de las paredes de espejos mientras intentaba volver a tomar aire normalmente.

Era increíble lo rápido que había olvidado mi enfado, y también lo poco que necesitaba hacer Shaoran para que mi cerebro se apagara. Porque no había hecho mucho más que rozar sus labios contra los míos, sin siquiera valerse del empuje de su lengua, pero había sido una caricia tan explosiva y meticulosa que no hubo ningún punto nervioso de mi cuerpo que no respondiera de forma instantánea. Todo en mí parecía querer recibirlo.

Él no estaba muy lejos, y se mantenía de pie, rígido y expectante, como una fiera a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Con los ojos ámbares nublados de deseo, la respiración agitada, los labios entreabiertos y en guardia. Sin poder evitarlo, fui paseando la mirada sobre su rostro, intentando leer su expresión turbia, y fui bajando lentamente por el pecho que antes había tocado, los fuertes brazos cayendo a cada lado, los puños crispados, la cintura, las caderas y…

Ah, sí que era cierto que les pasaba eso algunas veces, me dije. Cuando se «entusiasmaban», como había dicho Tomoyo. Y la verdad es que seguramente tenía que resultar más incómodo ser un chico en momentos así, que una chica, porque…

De repente, mi cerebro reaccionó y mi rostro comenzó a arder.

¡¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan audaz?!

Retiré instantáneamente mi mirada de la entrepierna masculina, fijándola en el suelo, lo más lejos posible de Shaoran. Aquella imagen quedó grabada en mis retinas, sin embargo, alterando mi ritmo cardíaco y secándome la boca.

Lo oí reírse y sentí que me moría de vergüenza cuando preguntó astutamente:

—¿Qué estabas mirando, eh?

_**(Shaoran) **_

No había planeado que nos besáramos cuando caímos al suelo, pero no había podido hacer otra cosa en cuanto me encontré con el par de ojos verdes a tan poca distancia, el rostro levemente sonrojado y la mirada dubitativa y anhelante. En ese momento, yo no pensaba con claridad, como solía pasarme cuando Sakura estaba implicada en el asunto, de modo que ni siquiera pude obligar a mi cuerpo a detenerse, ni a mi rostro a alejarse para no encender la llama que me estaba quemando las entrañas microsegundos después del primer contacto. En vez de apartarme de un salto, la confusión y la excitación del momento me habían hecho quedarme allí y besarla con toda la devoción y la suavidad que podía, y todo en mí había empezado a acomodarse contra ella, dispuesto a recibir más de aquellos contornos que yo tanto ansiaba conocer mejor.

Pero todo había acabado, aparentemente, en cuanto Sakura se sobresaltó por el ruido en el techo. Entonces recordé la promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo sobre esperarla, sobre no presionarla y sobre mantenerme firme en aquello de ser muy paciente, hasta que estuviera preparada. Y sintiéndola asustarse con tanta intensidad, hasta el punto de llorar de puro terror cuando pensó que la había dejado sola o que era un fantasma o cualquier cosa por el estilo, lo único que se me ocurría era que me tocaba seguir aguardando pacientemente, soportando mi propio mal humor e intentando controlarlo para no tomarla con ella, como había hecho durante toda la maldita tarde… salvo en los segundos en que nos habíamos estado besando.

Por eso me había puesto de pie y ayudado a que Sakura hiciera lo mismo, le había permitido alejarse, en vez de saltar otra vez sobre ella y suplicarle el alivio que mi cuerpo alterado necesitaba como loco, y simplemente me había quedado mirándola cuando apoyó la espalda en el espejo. Se la veía agitada todavía, seguramente a causa de lo que habíamos hecho, porque tenía los ojos nebulosos, la boca entreabierta y húmeda, y parecía respirar con cierta dificultad. Tal y como me pasaba a mí.

Sin embargo, todo había dado un giro repentino en cuanto sus ojos empezaron a recorrerme de arriba abajo, estudiando lenta y minuciosamente cada detalle, como si quisiera memorizarlo… hasta llegar al punto exacto de concentración de mi calor y molestia.

En un principio, no pareció consciente de lo que estaba mirando, porque no hizo ninguna mueca de vergüenza, ni nada, que sería lo más obvio en ella. No se puso roja como un tomate hasta bastantes segundos después, cuando pareció entender lo que veía, y entonces apartó rápidamente la mirada y la clavó en el suelo de una forma tan miedosa que me hizo reír levemente. Me había parecido la niña tímida en ese instante de retirada, y aquello me dejó encantado… pero no consiguió borrar la otra imagen, la de la Sakura que estaba, aparentemente, tan deseosa y hambrienta como yo mismo.

Luego de esa mirada, yo tenía el pie para avanzar. Y necesitaba hacerlo, porque cada fibra de mi cuerpo estaba gritándomelo, ordenándomelo.

Desaparecí los pocos pasos que había entre nosotros acercándome a ella lenta y sigilosamente, sin prisas, intentando ser lo menos amedrentador posible. No quería asustarla yendo demasiado rápido, y lo único que quería era que ambos disfrutáramos del momento que ya se nos venía encima.

Al quedar frente a ella, lo primero que hice fue llevar mis manos a sus hombros, para acariciarlos por encima de la tela de la camiseta lila que traía puesta, una y otra vez. Sakura todavía tenía las mejillas encendidas de rubor, pero ya no apartaba la mirada, así que nuestro contacto visual no se rompió durante muchos, muchos segundos. En los pozos verdes podía ver cierta timidez, pero había algo más fuerte, y era el deseo. Sabía que ella me deseaba en ese momento, y juro que era todo lo que yo necesitaba para vivir feliz al menos varios años… porque no iba a dejarla con las ganas, ni por todo el oro del mundo, siempre que ella estuviera dispuesta.

Cuando entornó los ojos, cubriéndolos con las pestañas espesas y negras, capté el mensaje de forma instantánea. Así pues, yo la imité, y después mi rostro se guió por sí solo al suyo, reclamando su boca de la misma forma que cuando estábamos recostados en el suelo, en un beso muy poco inocente, pero que no dejaba de ser suave.

Sus brazos se fueron cerrando en torno a mí, pasando tímidamente a ambos lados de mi cintura, hasta que las manos llegaron a mi espalda y comenzaron a trepar por ella, para luego hacer el mismo recorrido a la inversa, bajando lentamente. Yo respondí a aquel gesto quitando mis manos de sus hombros y arrastrando los dedos por su cuello, sintiendo que la piel de Sakura se erizaba a su paso.

Suspiró dentro de mi boca y yo rompí el beso, dispuesto a continuar. Quería que me deseara tanto como pudiera, al igual que yo a ella, porque no iba a conformarme con un apasionamiento momentáneo. Si ya tenía que conformarme con no tener su amor, al menos lo haría duradero. Al menos lo haría memorable… y para eso tenía que volverla un poco loca.

Mis labios descendieron por su mentón, y más tarde por su cuello, besando cada centímetro de piel que encontraran en su camino. Sentí a Sakura temblar y sus manos colarse por debajo de mi camiseta, entrando en contacto directo con la piel de mi espalda… Estaba abrumado. Hambriento.

Y yo nunca había tocado así antes a una chica, pero me dije que era el momento de aprender.

Fue el instinto quien empezó a conducir mis manos hacia abajo, trazando el camino muy inexpertamente, sin saber exactamente a qué tendría que prestarle más atención de ahora en adelante. Me puse nervioso y me sentí algo inútil al no tener mucha idea de cómo continuar…

Pero pronto se me pasó, en cuanto noté, con no poco asombro, que una de sus delicadas manos tomaba la mía y la guiaba hasta uno de sus pechos. El ritmo cardíaco se me elevó a la enésima potencia en ese momento, no sólo por estar tocando lo que tocaba, sino por lo que significaba aquello.

—Sakura…

Con la sangre golpeteándome en todas partes, cerré mi mano sobre la redondez de aquella prominencia, apretándola, y la oí gemir.

—¿Te estoy lastimando? —le pregunté con voz ronca, que intentaba controlar el resto de mi cuerpo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro vuelto hacia arriba, como si mirara el techo a través de los párpados.

Únicamente negó con la cabeza.

Su respuesta bastó para ayudarme a comprender mucho mejor sus reacciones, y apunté mentalmente cada una de las cosas que hacía y las respuestas que ella daba a los estímulos, para poder saber cómo satisfacerla.

Volví a ascender con los labios por su cuello mientras que una de mis manos seguía acariciándole los pechos, y trepé por el mentón hasta alcanzar su boca y dejar que me atrapara en un beso bastante más fogoso que antes, como si quisiera aplacar las sensaciones que, de estar pasando por lo mismo que yo, surgirían ante mi trabajo. La mano que antes me había guiado ya volvía a subir y bajar por mi espalda, aunque ahora haciendo más presión, manteniéndome tan cerca como podía. Algunos segundos después, ya podía sentir la dureza de sus salientes a través de la tela, clavándose en la palma de mi mano.

Aquello tenía que ser una buena señal, y el incentivo para continuar con la labor… por otras zonas.

Mis manos fueron bajando lentamente por la estrecha cintura y las caderas, recibiendo como respuesta un apretón más fuerte de parte de Sakura, que parecía temerosa de que pudiera escaparme. Y no sabía qué apego tendría ella con las faldas o por qué las usaba tan seguido, pero, en el momento en que me encontré con la tela tableada, agradecí mentalmente que así fuera.

El corazón me galopaba en el pecho a una velocidad casi inhumana para ese entonces, y mi sangre se había convertido en fuego líquido cuando me encontré con la piel desnuda y suave de sus muslos. Me tomé el atrevimiento de acariciar sus piernas durante largo rato, disfrutando de la sensación, pero tampoco aguanté demasiado la curiosidad y las ganas de seguir adelante.

Lentamente, guié mis manos por el interior de los muslos, delineando un camino ascendente. Me abría paso poco a poco, sintiendo sus estremecimientos y contagiándome de ellos, y sus suspiros muriendo contra mi boca.

Tembló cada fibra de mi ser en el momento en que me topé con la tela de sus braguitas, y Sakura jadeó… con lo cual yo supuse que eso le estaba resultando tan agradable como a mí, o incluso más. Nos quedamos muy quietos durante algunos segundos, como esperando a ver qué pasaba o si a alguno de los dos le molestaba algo, pero pronto todo se reanimó.

Siguiendo un instinto que no conocía muy bien, la acaricié lánguidamente, satisfecho al oír sus jadeos, que cada vez eran más y se entremezclaban con largos suspiros, cuando separó su boca de la mía y recargó el rostro en mi hombro mientras yo me obligaba a mantener la calma y a esperar a que fuera el momento de obtener una recompensa.

—Más —pidió—. Por favor…

Yo sonreí un poco, pensando en que —si tenía suerte y hacía bien mi parte— ya me tocaría rogar a mí, y la acaricié un poco más rápidamente que antes. Aunque se me ocurrió una idea mucho mejor al notar que la tela comenzaba a humedecerse, de modo que aparté el estorbo en el que se había convertido para poder meter la mano.

El contacto de nuestras pieles al desnudo, su suave foco de calor líquido quemándome los dedos, nos provocó a los dos un escalofrío demencial. Sakura se agarró a mí, pasando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, conforme yo aumentaba el ritmo.

Preguntándome cómo habrían sido las cosas entre ella y Yukito Tsukishiro, o si alguna vez Sakura se le habría entregado con tanto ardor, me dije a mí mismo que quería ser el único con la capacidad de hacerla perder la cabeza y gritar. Que quería ser yo quien pudiera levantarla hasta lo más alto, quien la hiciera volver a la Tierra, y quien pudiera empezar de nuevo todo aquello tantas veces como quisiéramos los dos, hasta rendirnos de puro placer… Y estaba dispuesto a hacérselo sentir a ella primero.

—Ahh… mmm…

Sus temblores eran cada vez más fuertes, y supuse que estaría a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Ansioso por terminar y poder dar el siguiente paso, continué con la labor, comenzando a pensar en lo siguiente que me convenía hacer, y si no era mejor que volviéramos al suelo, para estar más cómodos que apretados contra la pared y de pie.

Sin embargo, un fuerte estallido a nuestra izquierda hizo que los dos nos sobresaltáramos y nos quedáramos quietos, viendo, con asombro, los restos de un espejo que acababa de romperse… ¿solo?

Nadie dijo nada durante algunos segundos.

—¿Q-qué fue eso? —murmuró Sakura finalmente. Ella también estaba bastante desconcertada, pero parecía tener más miedo que otra cosa—. ¿Lo… lo rompiste tú?

Suspiré y quité mi mano derecha de entre sus piernas, maldiciendo furiosamente dentro de mi mente. Ella estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera lo notó, así que tuve que morderme la lengua para no golpearme la cabeza contra los espejos restantes y cargármelos a todos. ¡Menuda forma de cortarnos el rollo!

—¿Para qué voy a querer romper una mierda de ésas? —farfullé. Sakura me miró con ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado y no pude seguir enfadado por más tiempo. Se me aflojaron los hombros (únicamente los hombros) y volví a suspirar—. Quieres irte¿verdad?

Ella se sonrojó levemente antes de asentir.

—Ya había intentado salir cuando creí que te habías ido —confesó—, pero no tengo idea de por dónde ir…

Aguantando la frustración, me separé de ella y metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para evitar empezar a tocarla de nuevo. Me sequé un poco los dedos con la tela mientras explicaba:

—Fui dejando patatas fritas por el camino, ya que no te las ibas a comer, para poder volver después. Esto es casi un laberinto, y lo último que faltaba era que te perdieras por ahí… pequeña miedosa.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño, pero no pareció enfadarse por el comentario, porque se abrazó a mi espalda de todas formas.

—Te sigo —anunció, esperando a que me moviera.

Yo me puse en marcha, rogando por poder tranquilizarme antes de salir a la luz… porque iba a ser muy embarazoso tener que enfrentarme a las miradas de los transeúntes en mi estado actual, tan… «rígido». No me costó mucho poder ubicarme, siendo que había sembrado el suelo de porquería para no perderme, así que supongo que tardamos en llegar a la salida porque iba andando bastante lento, intentando retrasar el espectáculo y especulando con no darlo, de ser posible.

El sol me dejó prácticamente ciego luego de haberme acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y Sakura también se cubrió los ojos con la mano, a modo de visera. El aire que circulaba entre nosotros, sumado al hecho de que me estaba imponiendo a mí mismo no pensar detalladamente en lo que estábamos haciendo antes de ser cruelmente interrumpidos, ayudó a que me fuera serenando poco a poco. Me fui situando en el Mundo otra vez, los latidos furiosos de mi corazón se volvieron algo menos fuertes, mi respiración empezó a normalizarse y el dolor en mi entrepierna a descender un poco, conforme transcurrían los minutos.

—Bueno, esto… —La suave voz de Sakura fue la responsable de romper el silencio, y noté que se soltaba de mi espalda—. Creo que… es mejor que me vaya a casa.

Me giré para verla, y me encontré con que estaba mirando obstinadamente el suelo y tenía las mejillas encendidas como brasas.

Mal asunto.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —consulté, rogando porque no fuera lo que imaginaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza y yo ahogué un quejido.

—No, no te preocupes…

Quería golpearme a mí mismo, una vez más, y deseé que el espejo se me hubiera roto encima. Sakura estaba tan cohibida y asustada como una liebre frente a un lince muerto de hambre, y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme a la cara… Porque, sí, había conseguido que respondiera a mis caricias con tanto ardor como cualquiera, pero, ahora que podía pensar y yo no estaba torturándola, tenía que sentirse aterrada.

Lo único que había logrado con mi atrevimiento era echarla para atrás, porque continuaba, tal y como creí en un principio, sin estar preparada para algo como lo que había intentado hacer con ella.

Joder. Era una niña… ¿cuándo iba a enterarme de eso?

—C-como quieras.

Asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, y únicamente la seguí hasta la entrada al parque, en donde volví a levantar un poco las cintas que trababan la puerta para ayudarla a salir. Su sonrojo y su timidez no habían descendido un ápice, además de que parecía bastante contrariada.

—M-me divertí mucho —dijo, casi en un susurro y muy probablemente por pura cortesía—. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

—Sí —consentí yo, diciéndome que quizá mañana me mandaría a freír espárragos al Polo Norte por haberme pasado de listo con ella—. Nos vemos mañana…

Como era de esperarse, no se despidió de mí con un beso en los labios, ni largo ni corto, porque ni siquiera se me acercó. Al contrario, prácticamente salió corriendo, y tuve que contentarme con que me saludara con la mano cuando ya estaba varios metros alejada de mí, trotando calle abajo. Correspondí el gesto, y después dejé caer ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, que todavía temblaba un poco al recordar su respiración en mi oído y el tacto de su piel.

Algo me decía que tenía un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de que aquello jamás volviera a repetirse y de que Sakura se alejara de mí definitivamente… y un ciento veinte o ciento treinta por ciento de que un tal Touya Kinomoto me persiguiera hasta castrarme, o exhibiera mi cabeza guillotinada como trofeo.

Mierda… ¿qué había hecho?

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Sí, lo sé, hoy no tocaba actualización, porque ni siquiera pasó una semana, pero ahora les explico cómo va el tema. Resulta que este miércoles no voy a poder conectarme, porque mi primo (¡Hola, Fran! xD) viene de visita de Argentina y hay que ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto (serás inútil). Como el susodicho va a estar acá de vacaciones, lo pasearemos de un lado a otro cual perro amaestrado, de modo que quizá se me complique un poco el temita con las actualizaciones, por falta de tiempo, pero haré lo posible por cumplir. Por todo esto quería subir el capítulo antes, con el bonus extra de que tiene el primer lemon del fic. Era algo así como un regalito, para compensar el lío que probablemente tenga después (culpen a mi primo, yo soy buena gente). 

Pasando al capítulo¿les gustó? Empezando por el principio (valga la redundancia), me veo en la obligación de aclarar que el nombre de la película porno es real; lo dijeron una vez en la radio, y me revolqué tanto de risa que no se me olvidó nunca, así que decidí aprovecharlo para la historia. Luego está el temita de Tomoyo: por fin se aclara cuál fue el asunto entre ella y Eriol, para todos aquellos desesperados por saberlo, y también por qué no quería que Sakura se enterase. Oh, y claro, no olvidemos el toque bisexual que metí en medio de la escena, porque no pude resistirlo xD. Ya saben, esta historia va de sexo y adolescentes, así que no se sorprendan; es la edad de probar de todo, jaja. Por último, el tema en la casa de los espejos… Ya ni recuerdo cómo se me ocurrió esa escena, pero lo cierto es que es una de mis favoritas, aunque no haya acabado de la mejor manera. Y teniendo en cuenta cómo se pusieron con lo del baño, chicas, no quiero ni imaginar en qué estado habrán quedado sus hormonas ahora. En serio. Quizá necesiten una de las duchas frías de Shaoran (sin él en la ducha). Definitivamente, creo que fueron 31 páginas bien intensas. Ahora, lo que quiero saber es qué les pareció a ustedes, así que ya saben lo que les voy a pedir:

¡Reviews, por favor, por favor, por favor! Cuanto más largos, mejor (como todo en esta vida, jhjhjh). De verdad que me interesa mucho saber qué les pareció este capítulo en concreto, porque es una buena muestra de lo que quiero conseguir con la historia.

Ahora sí me despido, agradeciendo a todas las personas que me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior, y de antemano a los que me dejarán para éste (que sí, que sí, que yo sé que son todos muy generosos y van a dejarme comentarios).

Besos, y nos leemos pronto.

PD: Qué calor hace¿no?

PD II: Se me olvidaba; que el fic pase a "M" significa que entrará en una categoría no recomendada para menores de 16 años, ni más ni menos.

PD III: Soy argentina, para los que tienen dudas al respecto xD.

PD IV: No, el fic no está terminado, pero en ello ando. Y el número de capítulos es secreto, principalmente porque no sé cuántos serán xD, pero tranquilos, que todavía queda.

PD V: No jodo más.


	14. Decisiones oportunas I

**Capítulo 14**

**«Decisiones oportunas I»**

_**(Sakura) **_

La cuchara giraba dentro del tazón con cereales una y otra vez, revolviendo todo su aburrido contenido hasta la saciedad. Llevaba metida en casa cinco días, incluyendo éste, y ya casi no sabía cómo mantenerme despierta o entretenida con algo para no morir en la miseria de no tener absolutamente _nada_ que hacer… salvo, bueno, ver la tele y revolver los estúpidos cereales.

El lunes pasado tuve la mala suerte de que se pusiera a llover a cántaros encima de mi cabeza. Me di cuenta de que el bus ya había pasado en cuanto llegué a la parada —en realidad, el parque de atracciones y toda esa zona no queda tan cerca de mi casa como parece—, así que no tuve la oportunidad de evitar empaparme al tener que regresar andando. La tormenta —salida de quién sabe dónde, en cinco minutos— me costó un buen resfriado, fiebre bastante alta y demás, todo prolongándose durante cuatro días…

Y, sí, he dicho cuatro. Hoy simplemente me había quedado dormida¿de acuerdo?

Además, ya era sábado, así que no tenía mucho que hacer yendo al insti el último día de la semana.

—_Es curioso destacar que muchos de los considerados "fenómenos paranormales" tienen lugar en ambientes frecuentados por adolescentes…_

Un escalofrío involuntario me trepó por la espalda al oír lo que la mujer estaba diciendo. Había puesto las noticias porque era lo único medianamente interesante en la tele a esas horas, pero no había esperado encontrarme con un reportaje sobre fenómenos paranormales en pleno mediodía… Y la verdad es que no me simpatizaba mucho la idea de tener que escuchar nada sobre eso, siendo que me entraba el mismo miedo de siempre.

Sin embargo, me abstuve de cambiar de canal y poner alguno de música al repetir en mi cabeza lo que antes había dicho la reportera.

Peculiarmente atenta, me acerqué un poco más a la pantalla. La mujer —morena, delgada y de buen ver— estaba sentada a la cabeza de una mesa redonda. Un hombre de avanzada edad y cabello plagado de canas, además de poseedor de un rostro con rasgos más bien occidentales, estaba sentado a al menos dos metros de distancia prudencial.

—_El experto en parapsicología, el doctor Richard Stevenson, es nuestro invitado especial del programa de hoy. Su teoría sobre ciertos fenómenos paranormales resulta extremadamente interesante, teniendo en cuenta que, de ser acertada, podría explicar varios de estos casos aún sin una explicación lógica. Doctor Stevenson¿podría hablarnos sobre ella?_

»—_Por supuesto. _—El hombre se acomodó mejor, igual que yo—. _Mi teoría, luego de tantos años estudiando casos aparentemente inexplicables, es que los mismos podrían ser provocados por la propia e inconsciente energía humana…_

»—_¿"Energía"?_

»—_Sí. Verá: muchísimas de las consideradas "experiencias paranormales"… tales como el movimiento de objetos sin la actuación de ningún ente físico, supuestamente, ruidos, etcétera, tienen lugar en hogares o sitios en donde hay uno o más adolescentes. Como bien sabemos todos, durante la adolescencia, los jóvenes experimentan cambios muy fuertes al pasar de la infancia a la madurez. En esta etapa, los humanos tienen grandes excedentes de energía, y esto puede llegar incluso a reflejarse en el medio, alterándolo._ —Hizo una pausa, y tanto la mujer como yo asentimos, intrigadas. ¿Por eso a veces se apagaban las luces cuando yo andaba cerca?—. _Algunas veces, nos encontramos con que, en una casa con adolescentes, las luces se apagan o se funden las bombillas con más frecuencia de la habitual, los aparatos eléctricos fallan en cuanto los muchachos se acercan, o se comportan de forma extraña, incluso llegando a averiarse, se vuelcan objetos de las estanterías, se rompen cristales…_

En ese momento, mi bochorno me impidió poder seguir oyendo lo que el hombre explicaba con tanta profesionalidad y soltura. La frase «romper cristales» —o cualquiera que se le pareciera— sólo traía un recuerdo a mi mente. Un recuerdo que no ayudaba a tranquilizarme mucho.

Me pregunté si lo de la energía en la adolescencia había tenido algo que ver con lo ocurrido, y me refiero a lo de que se hubiera roto en pedazos aquel espejo justo a nuestro lado…

Vaya explosión y arrejuntado de «energía» había habido entre Shaoran y yo esa tarde, me dije. La verdad es que no me extrañaría nada que se debiera a eso y no a un fantasma… o cualquiera de las tonterías que se me ocurrieron en un principio y que habían ayudado a arruinarlo todo.

Di un brinco en el sofá cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar como loco a mi izquierda, y maldije ser tan extremadamente asustadiza e impresionable. Con el corazón aún en un puño, alcé el auricular.

—¿Diga?

—¡Hola, Sakura! —Era Tomoyo, tan alegre como siempre… y pese a lo de Eriol—. ¿Cómo estás, monada¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Estoy perfectamente —aseguré—. No tengo fiebre desde el jueves, y ayer ya estaba recuperada casi del todo. De hecho, tenía pensado asistir hoy a clases… Pero el problema fue que me quedé dormida.

Oí las risitas al otro lado de la línea.

—Bueno, hay cosas que no cambian… Pero ¡me alegra saber que estás recuperada! Por eso mismo te llamaba; para preguntarte si no necesitabas que fuera a verte, o algo así.

—Si es para cuidarme, no —suspiré, recordando mis días en cama y lo tedioso que me había resultado—. Estoy un poco cansada de tantas atenciones. Si supieras… ¡mamá se pasó todos estos días llenándome de jarabes, mantas y bolsas de agua! Y Touya también se puso muy pesado con eso de vigilarme, aún en la cama, como si creyera que pensaba escapar por la ventana.

—Es normal —apuntó Tomoyo. La sonrisa se le notaba en la voz, así que no me costaba imaginármela—. ¡Todos te queremos taaaanto que no puedes esperar que no nos preocupemos por ti, Sakura!

Suspiró soñadoramente.

—No exageres —me abochorné.

—¡No exagero! Me tenías muy preocupada, y déjame decirte que yo no era la única. Chiharu, Rika y Naoko también me preguntaron por ti. —Se rió—. Y tu Shaoran prácticamente me obligó a que te llamara hoy para saber si estabas bien.

Mi Shaoran…

—Y… y ¿por qué no llama él, si… si quiere saberlo? —inquirí.

Lo cierto es que me mostraba un poco hostil y a la defensiva porque, a la simple mención de su nombre, todo el cuerpo había empezado a temblarme. Y no sabía si no era mejor que no se hubiera atrevido a llamarme… por el motivo que fuera. Después de todo¿qué podría decirle yo, si empezaba a tartamudear como estúpida con sólo oír la palabra «Shaoran»? Ni quería imaginarme cómo me dejaría oír su voz.

—De eso también quería hablarte —comentó mi amiga—. ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre chico, Sakura? Es como si te tuviera miedo… porque obviamente no tiene nada que ver con que se interese o no por ti, o esté menos preocupado.

—Yo… yo no le hice nada.

—Pero pasó algo¿verdad?

Tragué pesado. ¿Si había «pasado algo», decía?

Ante la fuerza de aquel recuerdo que guardaba desde el lunes y en el cual intentaba pensar lo menos posible, empecé a sentir mucho calor. Un calor agobiante y húmedo, acompañado de ciertos hormigueos y palpitaciones en algunas partes del cuerpo… Las mismas que él había tocado y acariciado, y que ahora parecían pedirme un poco más de aquello.

Y lo cierto es que nunca antes me había pasado algo similar, ni siquiera estando con Yukito. Dejando de lado el hecho de que nunca me había tocado así, a mí tampoco se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de tener algo más de intimidad con él fuera de lo que eran unos besos inocentes en los labios, sin pizca de la electricidad y el fuego que tenían los besos que yo conocía ahora. No me había planteado la idea de «hacer el amor» con Yukito, ni siquiera estando enamorada de él… pero con Shaoran sí que me lo había planteado. ¡Más de una vez, y casi desde el momento en que habíamos tenido aquel encontronazo en los baños!

¿Por qué? Yo lo deseaba, pero…

¡No, no podía!

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Todavía podía sentir el calor de sus manos recorriéndome y ver el montón de luces de colores de cuando empecé a delirar en su abrazo. Aunque lo peor de todo era que me apetecía demasiado tenerlo cerca en estos mismos instantes, para poder continuar. Poder tocarlo yo también, ahora que no podría estar tan asombrada y ya más o menos sabía cómo funcionaba el asunto…

—Sakura¿sigues ahí?

La voz de Tomoyo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pero sólo un poco. Las respuestas de mi piel erizándose y otras cosas no me dejaban pensar bien.

Como intentando asegurarme de que Touya no había vuelto de donde quiera que estuviera en ese momento, que papá hubiera regresado antes del trabajo, o que lo hubiera hecho mamá, miré a mis espaldas antes de continuar.

—Sí pasó algo —murmuré—. O, bueno, al menos estuvo a punto de pasar…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Fuimos a dar una vuelta el lunes por la tarde —empecé a explicar—. Shaoran estaba de un humor bastante malo, y lo empeoré todo cuando mencioné a Yukito…

—Ay, Sakura, es que…

—Déjame terminar —pedí, y mi amiga volvió a guardar ansioso silencio—. Estábamos justo frente al parque de atracciones que clausuraron hace poco, y sugerí entrar a echar un vistazo. Dimos alguna vuelta, y acabamos entrando en la casa de los espejos, que era lo único que estaba abierto… Supongo que fue la oscuridad, o los piques que llevábamos aguantando toda la tarde, pero lo cierto es que nosotros casi… lo hacemos.

Nadie dijo nada durante algunos segundos, y después vino el:

—¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ???!!! —Tuve que apartar el teléfono de mí, pero juraría que estaba unas décimas más sorda que antes luego de que mi oído tuviera que soportar semejante grito—. Sakura¿hablas en serio¡No puedo creerlo!

Volví a sostener el auricular algo más cerca, aunque con cierto temor. Un alarido más de esos y mi capacidad auditiva estaba perdida definitivamente.

—Hablo en serio, Tomoyo…

—Pero ¿qué…¿Cómo…?

—Ya nos habíamos estado besando antes, y nos separamos cuando yo me asusté. Entonces, quise fijarme en lo que habías dicho tú sobre los chicos «entusiasmados»… —Yo sentí que me sonrojaba más que antes… si es que eso era posible—. E-el caso es que Shaoran se dio cuenta de que yo lo estaba mirando, y, bueno…

—¿Qué? —insistió Tomoyo, toda emocionada?—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Y-yo estaba contra la pared de espejos… así que s-simplemente se me acercó, nos besamos… y… e-empezó a… a… tocarme.

—¿Tocarte _qué_?

Joder¿qué tan específica pretendía que fuera?

¡Me estaba muriendo de vergüenza teniendo que contárselo a ella! Porque hacerlo, o dejar que te lo hicieran, era algo… y tener que hablar del tema —con terceros, además— era muy diferente.

—_Todo_ —resumí, rogando porque entendiera.

Tomoyo jadeó… de la impresión, supongo.

—¡Es que es genial! —chilló—. ¡No puedo creer que se diera tan pronto y…! Espera un momento —pareció dudar—¿por qué dijiste que _casi?_

Mi dedo índice empezó a trazar circulitos y espirales sobre el almohadón del sofá, y clavé la mirada perdida en la alfombra. Llevaba seis días siendo todo un remolino de emociones que no acababa de entender y que me desconcertaban por completo, casi incapacitándome para pensar racionalmente al respecto de lo que me preocupaba.

—Porque no pasó nada —resoplé, sin saber si estaba enfadada o feliz por ello—. Uno de los espejos se rompió y aquello lo arruinó todo, porque hizo que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad… Aunque supongo que fue mi culpa, más que nada, lo de no continuar. Me asusté mucho…

—¿Te asustaste ante la idea de querer tener algo con Shaoran? —interrumpió Tomoyo, entre sorprendida e indignada.

Yo negué con la cabeza, como si ella pudiera verme.

—Me asusté por lo del espejo. Shaoran ya me había gastado una broma antes y me había dejado sola (o al menos eso me hizo pensar) en medio de aquel sitio, y yo ya tenía los nervios de punta desde hacía rato. Ya sabes lo mucho que me desagrada el tema de los espíritus… El miedo se me había pasado mientras estábamos entretenidos, pero volvió todo junto cuando eso pasó.

La oí suspirar.

—Pero ¿no te fuiste a algún sitio para terminar lo empezado? —me acució—. ¿No te propuso ir a su apartamento, ni nada?

No, y es que ahí estaba el otro gran problema, mucho más importante que el de los fantasmas y mi pánico infantil a ellos.

—Cuando pude volver a pensar con claridad, me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente —confesé—. Y no es que a mí me faltaran ganas de seguir hasta que se me acabara la fuerza, pero no quiero usar a Shaoran. No de esa forma.

—¿Por qué «usarlo»?

—¡Shaoran me quiere, Tomoyo, y yo no puedo simplemente ir y acostarme con él, por mucho que me apetezca, sin devolverle ese sentimiento¡Sería horrible hacerle una cosa como ésa! —expuse—. ¡Sería como darle a entender que lo único que me importa de él es el sexo, y no es así!

Ciertamente, en el momento en que el mundo había dejado de girar y Shaoran ya no me tocaba de aquella forma tan enloquecedora, había empezado a sentirme todo un monstruo, ésta vez sin que el comentario tuviera nada que ver con mi hermano, y hablando seriamente. Porque me había dado cuenta de que estábamos a un paso de tener sexo allí mismo, sin que yo pudiera ofrecerle nada más que eso… Es decir, sin siquiera poder ofrecerle hacer el amor. Sólo un poco de carne, un rato de placer, y ya. Pero no los sentimientos que él esperaba de mí… y eso me parecía una gran putada.

Yo lo deseaba. Lo deseaba muchísimo. Quería tocarlo y besarlo por todas partes, tirarlo al suelo y seguir como fuera… ¡pero no podía hacerle eso!

Shaoran no era un cacho de carne a mi disposición, dispuesto a apaciguar a mis hormonas ofreciéndome un cuerpo de lo más apetecible. Yo no quería tratarlo como si pensara así de él, porque, antes que novia y antes que estúpida sobrehormonada, yo seguía siendo su amiga, y lo quería un montón.

—Sakura. —Nuevamente, la voz serena y reflexiva de Tomoyo, que parecía actuar como mi conciencia, volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos—. Él te conoce, y sabe que, si estás dispuesta a que hagáis algo así, no será tu intención usarlo. ¡Ni él ni nadie que sepa cómo eres podría pensar una cosa así de ti!

—Pero… yo no lo amo… aún.

—Y Shaoran lo sabe —insistió—. Sabe perfectamente lo que piensas al respecto, porque nunca le mentiste, le dejaste las cosas bien claras desde el principio, y sabe que, si lo único que quisieras de él fuese pasar buenos ratos, ya te le habrías echado encima mucho antes. —Hizo una pausa antes de agregar—: Amiga… le dijiste que lo dejarías intentarlo, así que no le cierres las puertas por miedo a lastimarlo, porque acabarás evitando cualquier cosa que venga de él, al final, por pensar que, si lo tocas, se va a romper. Déjalo pelear por lo que quiere, déjalo que se equivoque, si es necesario, pero no le rehuyas.

—¿Crees que hago mal al intentar protegerlo? —le pregunté, desanimada y confusa.

—Sí, Sakura. —No había ni rastro de duda en su voz—. Sé que lo haces porque te importa y porque no quieres hacerle daño, pero no es lo mejor en estos casos. Tiene que arriesgarse, y tú tienes que permitírselo… Salvo que no quieras o no te agrade lo que podría pasar, claro. Pero tú sí querías hacer el amor con él¿verdad¿Verdad que no te importó que fuera Shaoran quien se llevara tu primera vez?

Respiré profundamente, sintiendo que las cosas empezaban a acomodarse dentro de mi cabeza, mientras pensaba en muchos momentos vividos con Shaoran Li. Recordando su indiferencia cuando todavía no nos hablábamos, su extraña faceta de conquistador que no le iba nada, su cariño y su ternura cuando me quedé en su casa aquellos días, la forma en que sabía cuidar de mí y hacer cicatrizar las heridas más rápidamente de lo que yo, estando sola, podría. La forma en que había dejado que Touya lo golpeara, sin defenderse, por no querer hacerle nada a _mi_ hermano. Sus sonrojos y su soledad. Sus sonrisas poco habituales. Su timidez en público. Su reticencia ante los elogios. Su manera tan molesta de picarme cuando estaba enfadado por alguna cosa que yo no entendía, y de la que no era responsable, aunque se la tomara conmigo. Sus besos. Las veces en las que me había dicho que me quería, o que me había abrazado.

¿Quién podría negarle algo a Shaoran, siendo como era?

Yo, al menos, me sentiría incapaz. Y sabía que estaba dispuesta a darle cuanto pudiera de mí, si a él lo hacía feliz.

—Sigo queriendo hacerlo —contesté, por fin—. Confío en él… muchísimo.

—¡Así se habla! —se alegró Tomoyo, seguramente hasta saltando de su asiento, si es que estaba sentada—. ¡Ésa es la prima que yo conozco y de la que estoy orgullosa¡Ah, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría grabarte con mi cámara ahora… y cuando estuvieras _demostrando_ tus palabras, también…!

Mi rostro se volvió fuego.

—¡Tomoyo, eres una pervertida! —me quejé—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre querer grabar…?!

Sus risas apagaron mis protestas de forma instantánea.

—Era una broma, tonta. A lo que voy es a que me parece que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir y aclarar con él ese punto que tanto te cuesta decidir —añadió, algo más seria—. Shaoran tiene que estar bastante asustado, pensando que estás enfadada con él por lo que pasó, porque no tiene idea de que te gustó tanto como tuvo que gustarle a él.

—¿Tú crees? —dudé.

¿Shaoran, asustado?

—Estoy segura. Y ya te sientes mejor¿no? Pues hoy es un buen día para que le hagas una visita y tengáis una charla… Además de que mañana no hay clases, y, bueno, si las cosas salen bien, no estaría mal «dormir» en casa de un «amigo»¿no?

Tengo que confesar que me hizo reír aquello último, y que Tomoyo, tanto como sabía hacerme rabiar y ponerme tan roja como un tomate con sus ocurrencias, también sabía relajarme y hacerme entender un montón de cosas.

—Qué haría yo sin ti —suspiré, más feliz—. Muchas gracias por todo, Tomoyo. Ya te contaré qué tal me fue.

—Sin prisas, sin prisas, que lo importante es que aproveches para darte un banquete de ese bomboncito que tienes por novio —contestó alegremente, antes de abandonar la conversación.

Yo me quedé con el tubo en la mano algunos segundos, escuchando la señal de que la línea estaba cortada. Iría a hablar con Shaoran, aprovechando que no había nadie en mi casa hasta tarde hoy, y que no tendría que andar escapando de mi hermano para poder poner un pie en la calle. Esperaba poder aclarar las cosas con él, y, fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomáramos al respecto, la aceptaría.

Quería que estuviera bien, hacerlo feliz, como él hacía conmigo. Así pues, respetaría el acuerdo al que ambos llegáramos. Ya fuera teniendo que renunciar a tenerlo hasta que pudiera amarlo como algo más que un amigo muy querido, o dándole todo de mí durante el tiempo que fuera necesario, aun si me pasaba toda la noche en vela.

Aunque me había quedado algo desconcertada con una cosa… ¿Cómo era eso de que Shaoran tenía que estar asustado¿Por qué asustado, si la que había dudado y se había portado de forma indecisa y extraña, queriendo y no queriendo, había sido yo?

Levantándome del sofá y preparándome mentalmente para la ducha que iba a darme antes de salir, me dije que Tomoyo tenía que estar equivocada en eso último.

No me imaginaba a Shaoran teniendo miedo.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Estaba aterrado. Y no podía dejar de portarme como un histérico y patético sujeto con desesperación crónica… ¡o lo que sea!

No dudaba que, si seguía dando vueltas por el salón, la cocina, el pasillo, el balcón y las habitaciones, acabaría agujereando el suelo. Me había pasado en ochenta por ciento de lo que iba de la semana así, haciendo estupideces sin sentido, simplemente intentando despejar mi cabeza de las ideas poco alentadoras que me llegaban. Me pasaba horas estudiando cosas que ya sabía de memoria, leyendo libros que requirieran mucha concentración, viendo películas en blanco y negro —que, estaba seguro, serían las que menos podrían perturbarme de cualquier manera— o jugando partidas de ajedrez contra mí mismo.

No había vuelto a ver a Sakura desde el lunes por la tarde… el día que entramos a la casa de los espejos. Según le había sonsacado a Tomoyo Daidouji, estaba con un resfriado después de que cayera aquel chaparrón —del que yo había zafado gracias a dirigirme a la casa de Eriol hasta que pasara— y se empapara toda. Y yo no había podido dormir demasiado la noche del lunes, pensando en que Sakura me mandaría a tomar viento la mañana siguiente, pero había tenido la suerte o la desgracia de que aquel final, que me parecía inevitable, se pospusiera un tanto más.

No sabía qué era mejor, si la desesperación por no saber qué era lo que ella pensaba de mí, o todavía poder creer que me quedaba una mínima esperanza de no haberla cagado tanto como para que pidieran mi cabeza.

No iba a saber qué hacer si la perdía.

_No _quería pensar en _eso_.

Frustrado, volví al salón y rebusqué en la bolsa con el símbolo del videoclub que quedaba a la vuelta. Había alquilado películas como para tres semanas, por si las moscas, y mejor sería ponerme a ver alguna, si no quería morir de desesperación… La primera que encontré fue la de _300_, así que me encogí de hombros y metí el CD dentro del reproductor de DVD, esperando engancharme con el argumento lo suficiente como para no poder distraerme con nada.

Después, queriendo mantenerme ocupado mientras el reproductor tardaba cinco o seis segundos en poder leer la película, me fui a la cocina y saqué de la alacena una de las millones de bolsas de maíz para preparar palomitas en el microondas. Y mientras esperaba a que éstas estuvieran listas, saqué la _Coca-cola_, algunos bombones de chocolate —o lo que fueran esas cosas—, una bolsa de malvaviscos, y otra de patatas fritas con sabor a quién sabe qué mierda.

Porque, como ven, también me había ocupado de ir al supermercado y llenar la despensa hasta hacerla rebalsar, a diferencia de su patético estado habitual, llena de telas de araña y, sobre todo, vacío.

Volví al salón —¿cuántas veces había hecho ese viaje ya?—, dejé las cosas en la mesa enana que había frente al sofá, y suspiré. No pensaba probar ni la mitad de las cosas que había llevado, pero, joder, tenía que entretenerme con algo, aunque fuera algo tan estúpido como cargar porquerías de un lado a otro.

Me acomodé lo mejor que pude, coloqué el tazón de palomitas a un lado, subí los pies a la mesita y disparé el play con el control remoto… cuando sonó el timbre.

Barajando posibilidades, supuse que debía tratarse de la vecina. Me había pasado toda la noche anterior escuchando música, sin los cascos puestos, así que ahora tenía que estar furiosa conmigo. Me echaría el sermón de al menos una vez al mes, yo la escucharía sin decir ni mu, le prometería que iba a ser un buen chico, se largaría… y yo tendría que esperar algo así como una semana para olvidar mi promesa y volver a portarme mal. Porque a esa vieja todo, absolutamente _todo_, le parecía mal.

El timbre volvió a sonar, así que desistí de ignorarlo —además de que tendría una cosa que hacer si iba a ver quién era— y me incorporé, bufido de por medio y procurando no tirar las palomitas o la _Coca-Cola_ al suelo… aunque quizá me convendría limpiarlo un poco, para llenar minutos.

Desganado, abrí la puerta y saludé con cara de pocos amigos a mi vecina…

Que parecía haber mutado de repente.

_Idiota, ésa _no_ es tu vecina._

Parpadeé.

—Hola, Shaoran.

¿Podía ser posible?

Algo en la sonrisita tímida me decía que sí, y me desconcertaba a la vez. Mi vecina no podía haber transformado su piel arrugada y pálida en algo tan suave a la vista, sus ojos grises y gastados no podían haberse vuelto verdes y brillantes, el pelo cano tornado en castaño y… bueno, la altura era más o menos la misma, salvo por el hecho de que la transformación-alucinación-loquefuera no tenía la espalda encorvada.

—¿Sa… Sa… Sakura?

En mi delirio, ella amplió un poco su sonrisa. Y era curioso, pero sus gestos de verdad parecían los de la Sakura real… Qué capacidad debía tener mi mente para grabar con tanto detalle cada uno de sus rasgos, o el tono exacto de su voz, me dije, porque no había nada borroso en su apariencia que delatara algún olvido, o nada deforme que saltara a la vista y me alertara de que Sakura no era como la recordaba.

Me quedé mirándola como un idiota durante lo que supongo fue bastante tiempo.

—Esto… Shaoran¿puedo pasar?

En realidad, parecía demasiado igual a la Sakura real como para que fuera imaginaria… Pero ¿cómo iba a estar la Sakura real en la puerta de mi apartamento, sonriéndome y tratándome tan amable y dulce como siempre, si tenía que creerme un depravado con serios problemas para contener la vida no inteligente tras su bragueta?

—¿E-eres tú de verdad?

Supe que a ella le había sonado muy estúpida —o extraña, en su defecto— aquella pregunta, en cuanto alzó las cejas y me miró con cara de no entender.

—Pues… —dudó—, pues claro que soy yo…

Yo abrí los ojos más que antes, sin poder creérmelo. Ella no tenía que querer verme delante después de lo que había pasado, y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Y sonreía. Es decir, estaba sonrojada, avergonzada y tímida… ¡pero me sonreía! Y había venido a verme, y quería entrar a mi apartamento.

No entendía nada.

—Pero… ¿tú no estabas enfadada conmigo? —murmuré.

La vi negar con la cabeza en rápidos movimientos, y hacer que su mirada verde volara al suelo mientras sus mejillas se ponían un poco más rojas. Jugueteaba nerviosamente con los dedos a la altura del pecho.

—Qué va. —Volvió a mirarme—. ¿Estás ocupado o…?

Mi parte racional pareció despertar en ese momento, aferrándose con desesperación absoluta a la oportunidad que Sakura me brindaba. Y fue aquella parte de mí quien ordenó a mi cuerpo hacerse a un lado para descubrir la entrada y que ella pudiera pasar sin tener que empujarme, por eso de estar de pie y petrificado como un imbécil justo ante la puerta.

—Claro que no —me apresuré a decir—. Pasa.

Estudié el revés de su cuerpo cuando me tocó cerrar la puerta, y me di cuenta de que tenía el pelo un poco húmedo, como si se hubiera dado una ducha hacía poco. Sus hombros eran frágiles y pequeños comparados con los míos, noté, al igual que toda su figura. Y no era demasiado voluptuosa… pero no necesitaba serlo, para nada, porque tenía una gracia natural que no se la daría algo más de carne. La camisa de mangas largas, que se volvían anchas llegando a la altura de las muñecas, dibujaba su espalda delicadamente, bajando más y más, hasta que empezaba la falda de alguna tela similar a la seda…

Mierda. No tendrían que haber seguido bajando mis ojos también.

—¿Qué hacías? —preguntó, dándose la vuelta y tranquilizándome un poco.

Siempre y cuando mantuviera mi vista por encima del cuello, todo iría bien. Todavía estaba a tiempo de no empezar a «entusiasmarme» de verdad, así que mejor ponerle freno a mis instintos desde ya.

—Bueno, tenía pensado ver una película…

—¿Puedo verla contigo?

Me estaba desconcertando, lo admito, y mucho. Primero, al verla allí, en la puerta, creí que se trataba de algún espejismo provocado por mi trastornada mente. Y ahora que sabía que era la Sakura real, no podía entender por qué motivo no iniciaba aquella, nuestra gran charla pendiente, y decidía ponerle fin a la brevísima relación que apenas empezábamos a compartir… y que yo había chafado por completo en tres segundos de angustiosa penuria hormonal.

Los ojos verdes le brillaban como dos espejos suplicantes, sin embargo, y aquello era suficiente como para matar cualquier duda mía, o al menos dejarla para más tarde, cuando Sakura ya no estuviera.

—Claro —le dije, seguramente sonando mucho más seguro de lo que estaba en realidad—. Ven, vamos al salón.

Oí sus pasos ligeros tras de mí cuando la guié al salón, aunque ella ya supiera de memoria en dónde estaba cada habitación de mi apartamento, teniendo en cuenta los días que había pasado aquí.

Le indiqué el lado izquierdo del sofá para que se sentara, mientras que yo me acomodé en el derecho, tan lejos de ella como pude, y puse en marcha la película inmediatamente. Coloqué mi codo en el apoyabrazos y la mejilla izquierda en mi mano, sosteniendo el peso de mi cuerpo en esa posición de completo alejamiento y con los ojos fijos en los créditos de la pantalla, deseoso de desconectar por un rato y no comerme el coco pensando qué demonios hacía Sakura hoy conmigo, tan tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado aquel lunes y fuéramos los mismos de siempre…

Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de despegar del mundo real, porque un peso en el lado derecho de mi cuerpo y una especie de cinturón de suave calor rodeando mi abdomen hicieron que me mantuviera alerta.

No con poca sorpresa me di cuenta de que aquello que había sentido no era otra cosa que el peso y el calor del cuerpo de Sakura, que estaba recostado contra el mío, con los brazos pasando alrededor de mi cintura y la cabeza recostada en mi pecho.

—¿Te alejas de mí porque tienes miedo, Shaoran? —me preguntó suavemente, sin despegar su vista de la televisión—. ¿O es que no te parece que es más cómodo estar sentados así?

Yo tragué pesado, armándome de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía. Por supuesto, Sakura no se equivocaba al pensar que tenía miedo, pero lo malo era que ella no sabía a qué exactamente. Y justamente por eso era que no notaba estar muy cerca de los límites de mi autocontrol, jugando con él sin siquiera saberlo; sin tener ni idea de que lo que yo temía era ceder a la tentación de volver a cometer el mismo error del otro día, por el que aún —no sabía por qué motivo— no había pagado… pero que no estaba dispuesto a repetir.

—No me gusta que trates de alejarte de mí —siguió diciendo, totalmente ajena a mis pensamientos—. En serio.

Subí mi mano temblorosa hasta la altura de su cuello, y le acaricié el pelo, enredando tirabuzones de brillantes caobas y dorados entre mis dedos. Tendría que aprender a controlarme sin que ella sufriera las consecuencias, me dije, por muy complicado que eso pareciera volverse cada vez que la tenía cerca, como ahora. Porque es, ciertamente, muy difícil hacer que la razón y el cuerpo avancen a la vez y en armonía.

Lo de la espada de Damocles era poco comparado con esto, creo.

Sin embargo, me había prometido a mí mismo aprovechar la oportunidad que Sakura me daba de probarle que podía ser algo más que un amigo para ella y ganarme su amor, y aquello era algo que no podría desperdiciar sin arrepentirme toda la vida, ni aunque sintiera, a cada centímetro de cercanía que se sumaba entre nosotros, la necesidad de colocarme una bolsa de hielo en la entrepierna para calmar el ardor y las ganas de hacerle el montón de cosas pecaminosas que se me pasaban por el magín sin que yo lo quisiera.

—No lo haré —acepté, rindiéndome a su calidez y a la promesa de que las cosas podrían mejorar, si seguía intentándolo—. Lo siento.

Ella sólo se acurrucó un poco más a modo de asentimiento, y guardamos silencio al ver que empezaba la película.

_**(Sakura) **_

No le estaba haciendo mucho caso a la película, la verdad, desde hacía rato.

Sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón justo bajo mi oído, y el ritmo suave de su respiración me instaba a cerrar los ojos y dormir, sabiendo que él estaría conmigo cuando despertara, luego de haberse pasado horas enteras vigilando mis sueños. Porque era tan tranquila y generosa la entrega de Shaoran para mí que yo no dudaba ni un segundo de que él incluso quería protegerme de mis pesadillas.

Suspiré, pensando que a mí me gustaría hacer lo mismo con él. Queriendo ser tan dulce como lo era conmigo, y ofrecerle tanta seguridad como me ofrecía a mí cada vez que simplemente respiraba a mi alrededor, delatando su presencia. Era igual que cuando me rodeaba con sus brazos fuertes, me abrazaba contra su cuerpo o me besaba, despacio, con furia o con erotismo enfermizo, hasta que nos quedábamos sin aire en los pulmones. Incluso la tarde del lunes, mientras gemía ante el calor de sus caricias incendiarias, no dejaba de sentirme protegida, de sentirme cuidada y de sentirme amada.

Y aunque en ese momento no hubiera podido pensar en nada, ahora, que estaba tan relajada y casi adormecida gracias a sus mimos en el hombro y el cuello, lo sabía. Me sentía muy segura estando con él, o no habría podido entregármele de esa manera, aunque probablemente ninguno de los dos fuera realmente consciente de ello entonces… y dudaba de que Shaoran lo fuera incluso ahora, porque, tal y como Tomoyo había dicho —esta mujer siempre tiene razón—, parecía bastante amedrentado.

¡Si el pobrecito incluso se había sentado en la otra esquina del sofá, alejándose de mí cuanto el mueble se lo permitiera!

¿De verdad estaba tan convencido de que a mí me había molestado lo ocurrido en la casa de los espejos? Todo parecía apuntar a que sí, después de haberlo oído preguntarme si no estaba enfadada, la cara de sorpresa que puso cada vez que me portaba normal o cariñosa con él, o que me rehuyera.

Cerrando los ojos y aspirando fuertemente para llenarme la nariz de su aroma, me dije que no podía dejar que eso pasara. No podía permitirle creer que había sido una equivocación lo que había empezado aquella tarde, aunque nos hubiéramos detenido por culpa mía, o al menos considerarlo un error cometido _por él_. Porque, si alguien tuviera que sentirse culpable por eso, tendría que ser yo, teniendo en cuenta que había consentido en todo momento aquella entrega por parte de los dos y aun sabiendo que yo no tendría nada más allá de mi cuerpo que ofrecerle, sin poder darle el amor que él tenía para mí…

Un sabor amargo me llenó la boca cuando pensé en lo egoísta que estaba siendo, en todo lo que a Shaoran respectaba, últimamente. Porque, al recordar la forma en la que había empezado todo y cómo me había acariciado, también se me venía a la cabeza la idea de que él no parecía nada inexperto, que sabía exactamente en dónde colocar sus manos y su cuerpo para hacer a cualquier chica suspirar por más… y aquello no me gustaba nada.

Y admito ante mí misma, primero que ante nadie, que mi forma de ver aquello era terriblemente egoísta… pero no podía evitarlo.

Yo no quería ser una más para Shaoran, sino que quería serlo todo, y me atrevo a decir que me habría gustado ser la primera… aunque lo más probable era que aquello fuera imposible, según lo que creía. Quería que siguiera amándome a mí solamente, pese a lo poco que yo pudiera darle a cambio, y que me esperara todo lo que hiciera falta hasta que consiguiera amarlo también. Quería ser la única, que no tuviera necesidad de buscar nunca a nadie más, y que fuera realmente tan mío como yo lo sentía.

Rogué en silencio porque, sin importar cuántas chicas hubiera habido antes, yo me convirtiera en la última y definitiva, porque no quería compartirlo.

Apreté los ojos con más fuerza, y también mis brazos se cerraron más en torno a su cintura mientras enterraba el rostro contra su pecho fuerte, sintiendo los músculos tensarse bajo mis labios.

No quería compartirlo¡no quería!

Ni aunque apareciera alguien que pudiera darle más amor que yo, antes de que Shaoran lograra su cometido conmigo, no sabía si podría dejarlo ir. Y, por enésima vez, sabía que aquello era lo más egoísta que había pasado nunca por mi mente, pero necesitaba que me esperara y me siguiera queriendo solo a mí, aunque tardara un poco más en recibir su recompensa por tanto empeño.

Iba a quererlo, lo sabía. Sólo necesitaba tiempo… ¡y no iba a compartir a _mi_ Shaoran con nadie mientras tanto, eso seguro!

—Oye —su voz preocupada llegó a mis oídos—¿te pasa algo?

Sonrojándome y sintiéndome un poco tonta y paranoica, negué con la cabeza, aún sin soltarlo ni un poquito.

—No, no es nada.

Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos, subiéndome un poco más y reteniéndome posesivamente, dejándome encantada con el gesto. Después suspiró, y su pecho se hinchó y deshinchó debajo mío, moviéndome un poco.

Y me sonrojé más que antes al notar ciertas cosquillas en uno de mis hombros, bajo la tela de la camisa, como si una cinta se deslizara por él…

Dios, tenía que ser ahora. ¿Cómo demonios me iba a escapar, sin arruinar el momento?

_**(Shaoran) **_

_300_ era una película bastante fuerte algunas veces, pero más que nada por la sangre y los trozos de gente que volaban por ahí en el fragor de las batallas. Sólo había habido una escena de sexo propiamente dicha, al comienzo, y no eran más que algunas imágenes sueltas, casi como fotografías en movimiento… Sin embargo y únicamente con eso, Sakura ya había desviado su mirada de la pantalla, me había abrazado y enterrado el rostro contra mi pecho, aparentemente abochornada. Me había dicho que no le pasaba nada en cuanto se lo pregunté, claro, pero no hacía falta tener demasiadas luces como para notar que se había avergonzado al ver algo así _conmigo_.

Y no podía ser de otra manera, me dije, sintiéndome bastante depravado luego de haber visto —al menos en la tele— cosas bastante peores que ésa. El tema del sexo tenía que espantarla, porque Sakura seguía siendo muy niña, pese a llevarme tres meses en edad, y yo me había pasado de listo aquella tarde. Lo tenía más que claro, y no me sentía para nada orgulloso, si era como intentar manchar un manto de seda blanca.

Probablemente, cuando hubiera hecho el amor con Yukito Tsukishiro, su novio se habría portado con ella como un caballero y no como un pervertido. Probablemente se la habría llevado a una cama, no la habría acorralado contra una pared y se habría aprovechado de que estuviera confusa después de haberla asustado tanto. Probablemente casi no la habría mirado cuando tuvo que desvestirla, si es que la había desnudado completamente, y probablemente no la había hecho tener que rogarle nada valiéndose de caricias que eran un juego sucio.

Sakura había tenido que sentirse muy amada, y, sobre todo, respetada por ese tipo… cosa que no podía haber sentido conmigo, teniendo en cuenta que me había dejado llevar por mis propios instintos y olvidado ser delicado y suave con ella. Mi hambre me había ganado, me había hecho volverme brusco y obligarla a desearme, porque estaba loco de ganas de que Sakura quisiera algo de mí, aunque sólo fuera un alivio físico. Me había hecho olvidar que ella era más inocente que una nube, y me sentía terriblemente mal por haberla forzado con una jugarreta así, pese a haberme prometido tantas veces que haría todo lo contrario, que la esperaría y que sería tan paciente con ella como Sakura lo necesitara…

Era un imbécil por haber creído que no iba a resultarme tan difícil, por haberme permitido bajar la guardia… ¡pero no podía permitir que ocurriera otra vez!

Respiré hondo y volví a centrar mi atención en la película, intentando concentrarme por todos los medios en algo diferente a la sensación de sentir el aliento de Sakura calentándome el pecho y haciéndome cosquillas.

Lo conseguí un poco en cuanto vi a Leónidas dirigir su ejército contra los persas, y estuve con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y la sangre durante absolutamente todas las batallas, incapaz de moverme. De verdad, a uno le daban ganas de ir y gritar algo sobre Esparta y sobre el honor. Algo bueno, me refiero. Tomar un escudo, un casco, una lanza y una espada, y avanzar hasta Jerjes para enterrarle el metal en la frente, justo en medio de los ojos. Y es que, joder, el tipo era despreciable y asqueroso, casi inmoral. Me ponía los pelos de punta con tanta mariconada. Aunque, claro, aquel jorobado traidor también estimulaba el instinto asesino de cualquiera…

Y, justo cuando me preguntaba, en un lapsus, cuánto tiempo habría tenido que aguantar el gran Leónidas hasta que su esposa «estuviera preparada», noté que Sakura se removía por enésima vez.

Llevaba haciendo eso más o menos desde la mitad de la película, como si estuviera incómoda, pero tampoco hacía amague de apartarse de mí. De vez en cuando movía el hombro derecho un poco, levantándolo, pero volvía a acurrucarse y se quedaba muy quieta y callada.

—¿Te pasa algo? —volví a preguntar, en cuanto la película hubo acabado—. No has dejado de moverte desde hace un rato.

Al separar el rostro de contra mi pecho, noté que estaba sonrojada y me miraba con vergüenza.

—No, es que… —hizo una mueca extraña— se me soltó uno de los tirantes del sostén, y… bueno…

Me puse lívido en medio del silencio, en cuanto Sakura se quedó callada, sin saber cómo continuar.

¿Por qué a mí, Dios?

—Ah… Esto… ¿quieres q-que te ayude? —Ella se sonrojó más, y yo creo que hice lo mismo, mientras no conseguía dejar de tartamudear—. Bueno, e-es que… como tiene que abrocharse por detrás, s-supongo que te será un poco i-incómodo… Así que, s-si quieres, y-yo…

—De acuerdo…

Se levantó para que yo también pudiera hacerlo, y noté que todo el cuerpo me temblaba al ponerme de pie. Me coloqué tras su espalda, con el pulso martilleándome dentro de la cabeza. No podía controlar los latidos de mi corazón en ese momento… Nuevamente estaba volviéndome loco.

Y ni que decirse tiene que todo fue a peor en cuanto ambos nos dimos cuenta, al mismo tiempo, de que Sakura llevaba puesta una camisa… Es decir, una prenda que tenía que desabrocharse _por delante_, para que yo pudiera ayudarla.

—No miraré —le prometí en un ronco murmullo, sin necesidad de aclarar a qué me estaba refiriendo, y con la certeza de que Sakura ya lo sabía.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y luego empezó a encargarse de los pequeños botones mientras a mí todo me daba vueltas. La intimidad del momento, el aire cargado en aquella pequeña atmósfera, eran increíbles. Justo tal y como aquella tarde del lunes.

¡Y eso no podía ser bueno!

Cuando acabó, la tela de la camisa se deslizó suavemente por sus hombros y sus brazos, hasta detenerse en la mitad de la espalda, más o menos. Mis manos, que parecían de gelatina, al igual que mis piernas, se acercaron muy lentamente hasta el hombro derecho mientras que yo tomaba aire para poder controlarme un poco y no empezar a sangrar por la nariz.

La tira suelta era de un rosa pálido y perlado, y caía descuidadamente sobre la piel… que quemó como fuego contra mis dedos cuando éstos la rozaron accidentalmente. Lo único que pude hacer, como respuesta, fue tragar dificultosamente la poca saliva que tenía en la boca y concentrarme en mi solidaria tarea.

Me tomó bastante tiempo abrochar otra vez la estúpida pinza, y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo demonios hacen esto las chicas. Claro que a ellas no les tenía que temblar tanto el pulso cuando lo intentaban, pero algo me decía que tampoco era el temblequeo de mis dedos el responsable absoluto de mi torpeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo menos habría tardado si no estuviera nervioso, tres segundos, dos?

—Ya está —le dije, en cuanto lo logré.

—Gracias —respondió ella…

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Yo no aparté mi mano de su hombro, y Sakura tampoco protestó por ello, o hizo nada por escapar.

Otra vez sentía que me estaba volviendo ciego a un montón de cosas… pero no podía evitarlo.

Tenía una espalda tan deliciosa, hacía una curva tan suave hasta perderse bajo la tela blanca y fina de la camisa, que no podía dejar de mirarla. Su piel no era ni muy pálida ni demasiado morena, pero sí tan suave al tacto como para que nada pudiera obligarme a apartar mis dedos de ella… Así pues, arrastré el dedo índice sobre aquella superficie de seda ardiente, notando que Sakura se estremecía a mi tacto y se le ponía la piel de gallina, como a mí.

La sangre era bombeada con furia a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo cuando acerqué mis labios al mismo sendero que antes había trazado mi dedo, deseoso de conocer el sabor de aquella piel. Acaricié el hombro derecho con la boca y la nariz, al tiempo que aspiraba su perfume a paraíso y a naufragio en el infinito oscuro, repleto de puntos de luz aislados. Sakura dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejarla apoyada en mi hombro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta cuando suspiró:

—Shaoran…

Y, puede parecer estúpido, pero, en un momento así, una cosa tan simple como ésa era todo un mundo de posibilidades y de promesas abriéndose camino delante de mí… porque no podía pensar en nada más, ni en las promesas, ni en los remordimientos, ni en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera la chica que me estaba volviendo loco.

Tembloroso pero decidido, pasé uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, cerrando el vientre suave y desnudo contra mí mientras continuaba besando su hombro. Paulatinamente, mi atención se fue desviando a la curva de su cuello. Los mechones castaños claros me hacían cosquillas en el rostro todo el tiempo.

Me moría por tenerla, lo juro. Y ya no podía entender de qué forma había conseguido ignorar a mi compañera de clases durante tantos cursos juntos, y además teniéndola sentada justo en el pupitre que había delante del mío. Me sentía un completo imbécil al saber que su belleza había pasado tan desapercibida para mí hasta que tuve que obligarme a verla, movido por objetivos muy diferentes a los de cuidarla y quererla como se merecía.

¿Cómo era que nunca antes me había fijado en lo bonita que se veía cuando estaba feliz por cualquier cosa, o cuando se entusiasmaba a la mínima¿Cómo era que nunca antes me había fijado en todo lo que una de sus sonrisas podía atontarme y dejarme perdido y alborotado¿Cómo era que nunca antes me había fijado en toda la dulzura que encerraba tras aquel par de ojos verdes, y toda la alegría contagiosa que tenía para dar a cualquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, incluso a alguien tan poco agradable y huraño como lo era yo¿Cómo era que había tardado tanto en enamorarme de ella, incluso sin fijarme?

Cuando me sentía completamente reacio a tocar a nadie de cualquier manera, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que el único contacto que no me resultaría desagradable sería el de su piel contra la mía, porque Sakura era la única persona que no pretendía de mí nada más de lo que yo pudiera ofrecerle, que no me obligaba a aparentar, que no me hacía sentir incómodo ni comprometido a ser nadie más, porque ella se comportaba tal y como era, y me instaba a hacer lo mismo. Que ella tocara mi piel era como estar tocando mi alma desnuda. Y no me molestaba. Era tan cálida, en todo sentido, que conseguía que yo también lo fuera. Que quisiera devolverle todo lo que me daba, con creces y de forma tan satisfactoria como pudiera. Que quisiera dar lo mejor de mí, porque me daba la gana de dárselo a ella.

Y si necesitaba estar dentro de ella en ese mismo momento, era porque quería entregarme con todo lo que tenía. Por poco que fuera, por pobre que pudiera resultar. Confiaba en que Sakura entendería lo que estaba diciéndole sin palabras: no pretendía nada más de ella en esos momentos, que no fuera el permitirme demostrarle lo poco que me importaba ser yo el ofrendado. Aunque no tuviera su amor, por algo tendría que empezar. Pero no podía rendirme, siempre que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Y no iba a jugar sucio, como en la casa de los espejos, pero sí le haría comprender lo que pretendía.

Que me diera una oportunidad, al menos, para demostrarle que iba muy en serio.

Cuando mi nariz rozó su mentón, Sakura subió su brazo y me agarró de la nuca para atraer mi boca a la suya y juntarlas en un beso. Un beso suave. Un beso lento. Justo el beso que necesitábamos en ese preciso instante y que se extendió durante muchos segundos eternos.

Sabía a Gloria.

Cuando el contacto entre nuestros labios se rompió, debido a la falta de aire, sentí su cuerpo girar hasta quedar frente a mí, al contrario de cómo estábamos antes.

La camisa cayó a sus pies, algo que supe porque oí el ruido sordo de la tela contra el suelo…

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Allí estábamos los dos, en medio del salón de mi apartamento, mirándonos fijamente y con algo más que intenso cariño. Sakura ya no traía puesta su camisa, y las suaves curvas de sus pechos bajo el sujetador, hinchándose y deshinchándose al tomar aire, me encendían el alma. Sus mejillas tenían un sugerente tono rosáceo, y los labios estaban húmedos y entreabiertos al tomar aire. Los ojos verdes tenían el brillo místico de un día nublado y espeso.

—Sabes… lo que puede pasar a partir de ahora¿verdad? —le pregunté. No me había dado cuenta de que mi voz iba a sonar tan tirante hasta que abrí la boca para hablar.

No atisbé rastro de duda en su mirada.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Shaoran.

—Y ¿estás completamente segura de que quieres que pase?

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa tímida que reemplazó a su anterior gesto serio, pero siguió sin abandonar aquella postura tan erguida y decidida de su propio espíritu.

—Lo estoy —dijo con determinación—. Yo… yo nunca he hecho esto antes, pero… quiero que tú me enseñes.

Uno, dos, tres… cuarenta…

¿Eh…?

Creo que no hace falta aclarar que mi mandíbula prácticamente tocó el suelo ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Q-q-qué estás diciendo?

Pareció algo desconcertada al ver que yo me había quedado sin aire en los pulmones y que debía mirarla como si acabara de contarme una experiencia cercana a la muerte, o que podía mover objetos con el poder de su psiquis.

—Pues… que nunca he estado con un chico… _así_.

No podía ser.

—Pero… pero y… ¿y tu novio? —insistí, sintiendo que comenzaba a ser presa de la desesperación—. ¿Qué hay con él? N-no me digas que tú y él nunca…

—Shaoran —dijo cariñosamente—, creí que había quedado muy claro que a Yukito no le gustan las chicas… ¿Cómo esperabas que hubiera hecho algo conmigo, además de algún que otro beso sin importancia?

Mierda. ¡Mierda!

_Su novio era marica, idiota¿qué esperabas, que practicara con el vecino?_

Casi tenía ganas de ir a matar al tal Yukito por no haberle enseñado nada… ¡¿Qué esperaba, que lo hiciera yo?!

¡¡¡Yo no sabía _nada_ de sexo!!!

Al menos, en el sentido práctico.

Dios, esto tenía que ser una broma… ¡una broma de muy mal gusto, pero una broma…! O quizá me despertaría dentro de algunos segundos y descubriría que me había quedado dormido viendo la película, y entonces Sakura seguiría siendo la chica ligeramente más experimentada que yo, aunque terriblemente ingenua, y que me quitaría de encima el peso de tener que ser el primero, o poder arruinarlo todo, o lastimarla, o…

Su risa suave me sacó de mi estado maniático, y pronto me vi envuelto en su abrazo tibio y reconfortante. Seguía mirándome, bonita y sonriente, algunos centímetros más abajo. Su nariz estaba a la altura de mi cuello, y su respiración me erizaba la piel.

—No tengas miedo —me dijo. Subió una de sus manos hasta mi rostro y me acarició la mejilla. Yo cerré los ojos como una respuesta del todo automática, rendido ante aquella caricia—. Confío en ti, Shaoran. Sé que no vas a hacerme daño… y… además, pareces… bueno, pareces saber bastante sobre esto…

De no estar tan paralizado, me habría reído como loco.

Las películas, las revistas, los comentarios de tus amigos, no enseñan nada sobre el sexo. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que no se parecen absolutamente en nada. Ni viéndolo de lejos podría compararse cualquiera de esas cosas que podía ver o escuchar de rebote. Nadie me había contado nunca cómo tener que tratar a una chica si ésta no tenía experiencia, y si, además, era la chica a la que menos querría dañar o decepcionar de ninguna manera. Nadie me había contado cómo manejar sentimientos tan fuertes como ésos.

Y, en conclusión, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Rendido, suspiré y cargué el peso de mi rostro en la mano que ella había colocado sobre mi mejilla.

—¿De verdad crees que yo tengo más experiencia que tú en esto?

—Es que… ¿no es así?

Negué con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, sintiendo el sabor a amarga derrota en la garganta. Sabía que lo arruinaría todo con la confesión… pero ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

—Para mí también es la primera vez, Sakura.

—Pero… yo creí que tú ya habías hecho esto más veces. —Abrí los ojos y vi que me miraba con sorpresa antes de empezar a sonrojarse—. E-es decir, por la forma en que me besas, o… o lo que pasó en la casa de los espejos. Me acariciaste de una manera que yo… que… pensé…

Solté un sonido que se parecía a una risa, pero que tenía más de gruñido.

—Eso no fue experiencia —repliqué, con la voz cargada de culpabilidad—: eso fue instinto.

Sus ojos verdes se habían convertido en una cuna de asombro, y de muchos otros sentimientos que yo no sabía leer, mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

—Entonces… ¿no has estado antes con ninguna chica? —insistió.

Yo bajé la cabeza, incapaz de verla a los ojos por más tiempo. Había dado por hecho que Sakura sabría de qué iba el tema, luego de haber tenido novio tantos meses y que éste fuera varios años mayor que ella, así que no se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que estuviéramos en la misma condición. Y es que me parecía que Sakura era el tipo de chica que seguiría siendo tímida y aniñada incluso luego de haber hecho el amor en más de una ocasión, como si aquello no marcara una diferencia. Aunque, claro, ahora me daba cuenta de que aquellas conclusiones no habían sido más que errores…

No me sentía capaz de tocarla ahora. No podría soportar la idea de lastimarla, ni de pudiera arruinarlo todo, al no saber muy bien cómo controlarme todavía, y que la experiencia resultara mala para ella. Además, no esperaba que Sakura me entregara algo tan preciado para una chica como su virginidad, siendo que ni siquiera me amaba. No podía esperar que sacrificara algo así por pura buena voluntad, por muy generosa y dulce que fuera conmigo. No sería justo.

No podía pedirle algo como eso, sabiendo la verdad.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-La-Zo(rra)**: A petición de mi primo, aclaremos¡Choco-chan no tiene la culpa de nada! Ya saben, si quieren matar a alguien, lo tienen a él. Aunque ahora se compró una katana y puede que se defienda. Segundo¿qué¡podría haber sido peor! Dos semanas no son… tanto. Sobre todo considerando que… (a ver qué se me ocurre)… Bueno, nada. Seguro que a ustedes se les ocurren mejores excusas (?).

Continuando con mi afán por ser asesinada, tengo que comentar que este capítulo era mucho más largo en su versión original. ¡Sí, lo corté a la mitad¿Saben por qué? Principalmente, porque soy mala. Después, también porque se me hacía demasiado extenso y… nah, quédense con lo primero. Les toca sufrir un poco, aunque espero no atrasarme tanto con la siguiente actualización. Me matarían, creo.

El tercer punto va sobre el capítulo anterior y el tema con Tomoyo. Sé que a algunos no les cayó muy bien, y, sinceramente, es algo que me esperaba. Con esto me refiero a que no espero que todo el mundo piense de la misma manera que yo. Sin embargo, tengo que aclarar que es algo que escribí porque la idea me pareció muy, pero que muy adaptable a CCS (quizá con algo más de calores, pero bueno). Tomoyo y Sakura, al menos en el manga, tenían una relación por el estilo. De hecho, Tomoyo está claramente enamorada de su amiga, y eso es algo que se da a entender con pelos y señales (probablemente, en el anime no tanto). Como ya comenté, quería hacer que _Rito_ fuera, en algunos aspectos, muy similar a la serie original, así que agregar un poco de material del estilo entre las dos muchachitas no quedaba demasiado descolgado. En segundo lugar, esto es una historia sobre adolescencia, hormonas, sexo, y, bueno, amor también (xD), pero de lo primero, mucho. Y con esto quiero llegar a que, si esperan algo demasiado suave, van a llevarse muchas sorpresas. Acá va a haber de todo, porque la historia es mía, y me temo que así soy. A quien le moleste, ya sabe: se prepara, o no sé. Igual, creo que deberíamos ser un poco más tolerantes y abrir la mente otro tanto¿no? A nadie le importa que Sakura y Shaoran se den un beso. ¿Por qué les molestó lo otro? En cualquier caso, y aunque esto NO es un TomoyoxSakura, no sería nada malo.

Como última aclaración, dejo constancia de que ese comentario anterior no va para todos, y que cada quien debe aplicarlo a sí mismo únicamente si se siente aludido. No es un ataque, sino una llamada, aunque probablemente se me agota la paciencia muy rápido con este tipo de asuntos a tratar. No sean cerrados de mente, por favor. Y, si no pueden evitarlo, entonces... siento herir susceptibilidades; pero no voy a cambiar el rumbo de mi historia, ni ninguna escena, por eso. Lo aclaro desde ya. Ustedes eligen leerme.

Creo que no me queda nada. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y que no quieran asesinarme después de la demora.

¡Besos de chocolate!

PD: A **Paulitah.16**; create una cuenta en el fanfiction y te mando un mensaje privado, ok? xD Es que quedaría muy largo responderlo por acá. Prometo contestar a todas las preguntas.


	15. Decisiones oportunas II

**Rito de Iniciación**

**Capítulo 15**

**«Decisiones oportunas II»**

_**(Sakura) **_

Sabía que había sido como jugar con fuego el permitirle a Shaoran ayudarme con el asunto del bretel… pero lo cierto es que lo estaba deseando, pese a que no lo había planeado, ni nada por el estilo.

Supongo que éstas son el tipo de cosas que, por algún motivo, simplemente se dan.

No me había resistido ni un poquito en el momento en que todo había comenzado, e incluso yo también había vuelto a dar el pie para continuar cuando comencé a participar activamente con aquellos besos. Más que nada, anhelaba que Shaoran siguiera abrazándome de aquella forma, que perdiéramos el sentido completamente y durante horas, sin ninguna otra preocupación que disfrutar del calor que nuestros cuerpos se brindaban al reconocerse. Sabía a lo que nos conducía cada una de aquellas caricias, y no tenía pensado evitarlo, salvo si él me decía que ya era suficiente. Porque, aunque fuera la primera vez para mí, no tenía ningún miedo.

Porque era Shaoran, y entonces todo estaba bien.

Además, había creído fervientemente que él sabía lo que hacía, y aquello hacía que me preocupara todavía menos.

Fue por eso que, al enterarme de que también sería la primera vez para él, me había quedado tan sorprendida que no podía creérmelo. De hecho, creí que estaba bromeando cuando lo dijo… Aunque empecé a tomarme más en serio sus palabras al ver su gesto contrito y que no se echaba a reír y me confesaba que lo había dicho por inquietarme un poco, a ver si me echaba atrás.

Sin embargo, pronto mi corazón empezó a saltar de felicidad al darme cuenta de lo que todo eso significaba. Lo que significaba que él no hubiera estado antes con ninguna otra chica, y que yo fuera también la primera, tal y como Shaoran lo sería para mí. Era una de las mejores cosas que podría haberme dicho, lo juro, porque aquel pensamiento egoísta y posesivo, que me llegaba a la mente cada vez que me preguntaba cuántas otras había habido antes que yo, había echado raíces en mi interior y se había afianzado tanto que resultaba un alivio la seguridad de saber que él seguía siendo mío.

Que sería mío desde el primer momento, porque yo —sólo yo— iba a ser la primera. La primera y la única. La primera y la única…

—Lo siento. —Su murmullo desvalido me sacó del trance, para hacerme topar de frente con su rostro apuntando al suelo y los ojos ocultos tras la mata desordenada de cabello color chocolate—. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, no habría tratado de…

Se mordió la boca, y, antes de continuar, empezó a alejarse de mí. Parecía dispuesto, incluso, a salir de la habitación para dejar que yo volviera a ponerme mi camisa y me marchara por donde había venido.

A mí me invadió el pánico. ¡No podía echarse atrás!

No, sin acabar lo que habíamos empezado. No dejaría que hubiera despertado tantas esperanzas dentro de mí como para apagarlas todas juntas.

—Oye, espera. —Lo agarré por los hombros antes de que pudiera moverse un solo centímetro más, y sus ojos ámbares me miraron con sorpresa cuando alzó la mirada hacia mí—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Shaoran Li?

—Dejarte tranquila para que te vuelvas a vestir y después puedas volver a casa —explicó seriamente.

Yo fruncí el ceño. ¡Lo sabía!

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… tan… responsable?

¡Y tonto!

De nuevo lo retuve cuando intentó huir.

—No quiero volver a casa —dije, imitando su tono serio—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Hizo una mueca.

—Eres virgen —gruñó—. No voy a tocarte.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos. Shaoran desvió la mirada.

—¡¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?!

—No quiero hacerlo.

El nudo en mi garganta me estranguló. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—No puedo cambiar eso —mascullé—. O, al menos, no pretendo cambiarlo con cualquiera. ¿Te molesta que sea virgen¿Preferirías a alguna chica algo más experimentada que yo para estrenarte? —Lo solté—. Vete a buscar una, entonces.

Había sonado más venenosa de lo que pensaba… ¡Pero qué mierda, si él no estaba diciendo cosas muy bonitas tampoco, como para reclamarme nada!

Por su parte, Shaoran volvió a mirarme, aunque ahora con algo muy parecido a la furia brillando en sus ojos dorados. No era muy difícil adivinar que lo había ofendido con mi sugerencia de novia celosa… Aunque yo acabara de darme cuenta de que era una novia celosa.

—No seas tonta —espetó—. ¿No te das cuenta¡No quiero lastimarte, Sakura!

—Shaoran… —me sorprendí—, tú _no_ vas a lastimarme.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Podía notar sus hombros muy rígidos bajo la tela de la camiseta.

—No tengo idea de cómo se hace esto —farfulló—. ¿Qué pasa si lo arruino todo, o si te hago daño? No había contado con que tú fueras virgen… y no sé cómo lidiar con eso.

Mi enfado había desaparecido tan pronto como había llegado, y ahora me invadía el pecho un calor muy familiar. El mismo de siempre que me entraban ganas de abrazar a ese chico hasta dejarlo sin aire.

¿Cómo podía ser tan gruñón, tonto, tierno y bueno conmigo al mismo tiempo?

—¿Es por eso que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo, Shaoran? —le pregunté, controlando muy bien el tono de voz. Sabía que no iba a sonar nerviosa, sino todo lo contrario. Pero sería justo tan melosa hablando como actuando, estaba segura, si con eso consiguiera que él dejara de estar tan asustado. De todos modos, algún día iba a tener que aprender a seducir a un chico como Dios manda¿no?—. ¿Tienes miedo de poder lastimarme, arruinar las cosas, y bla, bla, bla?

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —se sorprendió—. ¿No me crees?

Yo sonreí.

—Por supuesto que te creo… pero es que me parece una tontería preocuparte por eso. ¿Cómo vas a tener tú más miedo que yo¿Me ves asustada acaso?

—No mucho, la verdad… pero…

—Es porque no lo estoy —interrumpí. Volví a colocar mis manos sobre sus hombros, mucho más anchos y fuertes que los míos, los hombros de un chico adolescente que empezaba a volverse un adulto y cuyo cuerpo empezaba a cambiar de forma radical—. No me das ningún miedo, tonto.

Sin esperar una respuesta, avancé contra él, obligándolo a retroceder. Supongo que no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba llevando hacia el sofá, porque no tuvo tiempo de guardar el equilibrio cuando lo hice caer encima de los almohadones, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Todavía sonriendo, muy confiada, me senté en sus rodillas y recosté mi pecho sobre el suyo, sintiendo las diferencias entre los dos. Y he de aclarar que las diferencias se sentían maravillosamente.

—¿Q-qué haces, Sakura?

Para entonces, se había puesto muy rojo. Y yo, que tenía el rostro a tan pocos centímetros del suyo, podía verlo más claramente que nadie… de haber más personas entre nosotros.

—Tenemos dieciocho años… —empecé.

—Yo tengo diecisiete.

Cierto. Hasta el trece de julio, por lo menos.

—Bueno, son sólo tres meses. —Conduje mis manos hasta su abdomen, y las metí debajo de la camiseta. Todos los músculos bajo mis dedos se tensaron instantáneamente mientras yo me concentraba en sentir la piel suave resbalar—. El caso es¿a quién le importa un detallito como ése? Te estoy hablando de que quiero que hagamos el amor, y tú te fijas en algo así.

Me alegré al oír un gemido ahogado cuando recliné el rostro contra su cuello y empecé a sembrarlo de besos lentamente, grabando el sabor de su piel tibia en mis labios y descubriendo que me encantaba esa sensación. No obstante, no pude seguir trepando con las manos, porque él me retuvo por las muñecas.

—No sigas —pidió—. No quiero hacer nada de lo que luego podamos arrepentirnos.

_Yo tampoco_, pensé, pero recordé las palabras de Tomoyo de aquel mismo mediodía y me recordé a mí misma que ella tenía toda la razón… Y que me tocaba a mí hacérselo entender a Shaoran.

Me separé de él sólo lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Por supuesto, el resto de mi cuerpo, que no estuviera conectado a ese movimiento, permaneció justo en donde estaba antes.

—Shaoran —comencé—¿no querías que te diera una oportunidad de demostrarme que podías ser mucho más que un buen amigo para mí¿No fuiste tú quien quiso que fuéramos novios?

—Sí —admitió.

—Entonces¿por qué, ahora que te estoy dando la ocasión perfecta para que dejemos de comportarnos sólo como amigos con pequeños privilegios, quieres echarte atrás? —Apoyé mi frente en la suya y cerré los ojos—. Quiero correr el riesgo, de verdad. Quiero darte todo lo que tengo, si todavía no empecé a quererte como se debe. Y te estoy pidiendo por favor que no rechaces esta oportunidad que nos estamos dando a los dos.

Guardó silencio durante un tiempo, y yo me dediqué a esperar. Conociéndolo, sabía que estaba librando una buena batalla consigo mismo, y eso me enorgullecía bastante. Cosas como ésta eran las que me aseguraban que no me había equivocado y que Shaoran era la persona correcta para entregarme por completo, y para amar. Aunque me llevara tiempo sentir otras cosas, pondría todo de mi parte para conseguirlo… porque él no se merecía menos.

Casi brinco de alegría al notar que sus manos, hasta el momento completamente pasivas y recostadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, trepaban suavemente por mi espalda desnuda en una caricia que significaba muchas cosas.

—¿De verdad que quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y me encontré con que me estaba mirando. No sonreía. Esperaba una respuesta con todo el aplomo y la inseguridad del mundo reunidos en su gesto.

—Sí —aseguré—. Siempre y cuando no creas nunca que un poco de sexo sea lo único que espero de ti.

Ahora sí sonrió tímidamente.

—No pensaría eso de ti ni en un millón de años.

Yo suspiré con alivio.

—Bueno, es una suerte. Llevo toda la semana convenciéndome de que no podía acercarme mucho a ti por miedo a caer en esto y que creyeras que sólo intento aprovecharme —confesé—. Pero me basta con que sepas que no te haría algo así.

Se rió suavemente.

—¿Cómo quieres que piense eso de una chica que ni siquiera puede considerar la idea de mutilar el cuerpo de una rana muerta para un experimento de Biología, porque hasta se pone en su lugar? No podrías hacerle daño ni a tu peor enemigo, estoy seguro. Eres demasiado buena persona para eso.

—Puaj —me asqueé, visualizando a uno de esos bichos verdes y babosos con la barriga abierta en canal y llena de algodones y otras asquerosidades—¿tenías que mencionar a las ranas aho…?

Por supuesto, me olvidé completamente de las ranas cuando sus labios me hicieron callar con un beso que casi me hace gritar de emoción, porque sabía que acababa de convencerlo. Las cosas ya estaban en orden… y yo no podía ser más feliz al saberlo.

¡Y no habría rana alguna en toda la galaxia que pudiera que pudiera arruinar lo que estaba pasando!

_**(Shaoran) **_

Todo era tan increíble que no podía dejar de repetirme que estaba soñando, y temía despertar en cualquier momento, sabiendo que nada había sido real. Temía que, de un segundo a otro, abriera los ojos y me encontrara en algún otro lugar, sin Sakura encima de mí, diciéndome las cosas que me decía o besándome con tanto cariño. Permitiéndome obtener de ella todo lo que estaba en sus manos darme… Dejando que la amara justo como quería, y como aprendería a amar esa noche imposible.

En cuanto liberé sus muñecas, sus manos habían vuelto a acariciarme enfermizamente por debajo de la camiseta, arrancándome suspiros que nadie más que ella oiría nunca, estaba seguro. Mientras tanto, yo correspondía aquel gesto subiendo cada vez más por la piel descubierta de su espalda, maravillándome con aquel tacto tan suave.

Me incorporé, sin separar nuestros cuerpos un solo centímetro, hasta quedar sentado y poder alcanzar el cajón a mis espaldas con uno de los brazos. Revolví su contenido hasta encontrar la cajita que Eriol me había dado sin siquiera tener que mirar lo que hacía. Cuando acabé, volví toda mi atención a Sakura otra vez, que me enroscaba la cadera con sus piernas.

Busqué torpemente aquella porquería que tanta pelea me había dado algunos minutos antes, mejor conocida como sujetador, y nuevamente me adentré en una lucha a muerte con los broches…

Pero no conseguía soltarlos.

Seguí intentándolo, obteniendo los mismos resultados que antes.

Me estaba frustrando _seriamente_.

…

Estúpidos broches¿qué tenían en mi contra?

¿De qué me servía sacar excelentes notas en Matemáticas si no podía hacer una cosa tan simple como desabrochar un sujetador?

—¡Joder, Sakura, no sé cómo haces para ponerte esta mierda todos los días! —me quejé, completamente desesperado.

Ella se echó a reír, y yo me sentí todavía más idiota.

—Es el cromosoma Y el culpable de eso, supongo —bromeó.

Agradecí a los Cielos que ella no fuera cruel con ninguna criatura sobre la Tierra, por muy tonta que ésta pudiera ser, al ver que dirigía sus propias manos a su espalda y vencía al ganchito con el cual yo había peleado a muerte durante casi un minuto… ¡en menos de un segundo y medio!

Empecé a besarle el cuello para transmitirle mi devoción, y fui tirando de los breteles del sujetador al mismo tiempo, ansioso y feliz de despedirme de él durante muchas, muchas horas. Cuando cayó al suelo, tanto ella como yo nos quedamos quietos… aunque pude sentir el calor desaforado de su rostro, que rozaba mi frente.

—¿Ahora tienes vergüenza? —me mofé, abrazándola y despegando la nariz de su cuello para poder verla a la cara. Estaba tan adorablemente roja como un tomate maduro, y podía sentir (además de otras obvias cosas…) los latidos acelerados de su corazón retumbando contra mi pecho—. Hace apenas unos segundos, estabas usando tus armas de seducción femeninas contra mí… y ahora te da miedo que te vea.

Arrugó el ceño, pero su sonrojo no descendió ni un poquito.

—Me gustaría saber de qué forma te pondrías tú si fueras el primero y _único_ medio desnudo aquí¿sabes?

Capté la indirecta al instante, así que me separé un poco, sin mirar más abajo de su cuello en ningún momento.

—Bueno¿por qué no me avergüenzas un poco? No te miraré hasta que estemos en igualdad de condiciones, lo prometo.

Se rió, pero no tardó demasiado en ponerse manos a la obra. De hecho, mi camiseta no duró ni cinco segundos en donde estaba.

—Pero no es justo —protestó—. Tú puedes ir sin camiseta por ahí sin que nadie te diga nada, y, en cambio, yo…

Por supuesto, yo no me había sonrojado por algo así, y Sakura tenía todo el derecho a tildar eso de injusto… lo cual era cierto. Pero tampoco era que yo tuviera muchas ganas de perder el tiempo peleando con ella por tonterías, de modo que sentencié:

—Eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de elegir nacer mujer.

—¡Pero…!

Antes de que pudiera decir más, bajé la mirada.

Y me puse todo lo rojo que antes me había ahorrado, de repente.

—Vaya.

—¡Shaoran, no es justo!

No pensaba atender a sus reclamos en ese momento, porque estaba demasiado entretenido con la vista increíble que se presentaba ante mis ojos… o que se presentaba antes de que ella se cubriera con los brazos. Así pues, decidido a reclamar un poco de alegría visual —que tenía que venir incluida en la promesa de hacer el amor—, volví a acercarme y la tomé por las muñecas.

—Déjame ver —pedí. Su rostro parecía a punto de incendiarse—. Por favor, Sakura, ya verás después tú también.

Luego de suspirar, aflojó la presión de sus brazos y me permitió apartarlos. Y la verdad es que había visto muchos ejemplares de lo mismo en cantidad de sitios, pero ninguna imagen que hubiera almacenada en mi mente podía parecerme comparable a la belleza del cuerpo de Sakura en esos momentos. La piel de sus pechos era un poco más clara que en las zonas normalmente expuestas, por obvios motivos, y dos aureolas rosáceas coronaban cada cumbre.

Ante esa visión, se me secó la boca, y creo que se me paró todo menos el corazón.

_Un par de grudos muy joroschós, hermano, oh, sí._

Desvié la mirada, sabiendo que había sido suficiente si no quería echarlo todo a perder antes de tiempo. Tantos estímulos para la primera vez que haría una cosa así no eran buenos, porque no ayudaban a mantener el control. Intenté buscar sus ojos, pero me di cuenta de que ella estaba mirando el suelo.

—¿Te sigo pareciendo… una niña?

Su pregunta me desconcertó, pero después me pareció la cosa más estúpida que se le podría preguntar a alguien.

—Tu cuerpo no es el de una niña. —Me acerqué otra vez y la tomé del mentón para hacer que me mirara—. Pero sigues portándote como una… —Iba a protestar, pero agregué—: Y eso me gusta _mucho_.

Ella sonrió con apocamiento.

—¿En serio?

Con movimientos lentos y calculados, conseguí que fuera recostándose poco a poco contra el apoyabrazos del sofá, quedando yo encima de ella. Justo la pose opuesta a como habíamos empezado.

—En serio. Me gustas muchísimo, Sakura. Me encantas. Me…

Su boca ansiosa no me permitió seguir hablando, y comencé a responder a sus besos incluso antes de pensarlo. Noté que sus manos se deslizaban entre los dos, y temblé de ganas en cuanto se ocupó de desabrochar el cinturón y después empezó a hacer lo mismo con mis pantalones. No tardó demasiado en deshacerse de ellos, y yo hice lo propio con lo que le quedaba de ropa. Estaba de nuevo completamente roja cuando le tocó quitarme la última prenda que me quedaba… Y, por supuesto, miró hacia cualquier otra parte en cuanto tuve que ponerme el molesto plastiquito de protección, casi haciendo malabares y adivinando el procedimiento, sin ganas de leer el prospecto.

Me levanté un poco, y ambos nos devoramos con los ojos por bastante tiempo, intentando grabar a fuego cada imagen de la que ya era noche. El corazón no cesaba de latir con fuerza dentro de mi pecho mientras la miraba. Todavía no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando de verdad, porque esa belleza no me parecía real. La frágil figura de Sakura daba la impresión de poder esfumarse en el momento en que yo la tocara, como si fuera una ilusión.

Sin embargo, no desapareció cuando me recosté de nuevo sobre ella.

—Dime si…

—Estoy segura.

Yo dejé escapar una risita al ver que ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad de completar la frase para que Sakura supiera lo que tenía pensado preguntarle. No cabía ninguna duda de que me conocía demasiado bien, y que sabía que aquel era un momento crucial para los dos… y que estaba _muy_ asustado.

—Si te hago daño, dímelo y…

—No vas a hacerme daño.

Empecé a besarla de nuevo, intentando prepararnos a ambos para lo que venía, mientras tomaba mi lugar entre sus muslos.

Conté hasta cinco antes de hacer nada, intentando reunir valor, y finalmente entré en ella de la forma más precisa que pude, queriendo ahorrarle tanto dolor como fuera posible.

Su cuerpo se arqueó como respuesta y ahogó un pequeño grito en mi boca. Me enterró las uñas en la espalda, supongo que inconscientemente, y yo también ahogué un quejido cuando hizo eso. No disfruté de la sensación de su calor rodeándome en ese momento. Todavía no podía permitirme una cosa así, sabiendo por lo que ella tendría que estar pasando. Dejé de besarla al notar que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, y me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior. Al final sí que la había lastimado… Seguro que había hecho algo mal, o había sido demasiado bruto, o…

El sonido de una música conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos, y, con asombro, me di cuenta de que conocía la canción… y que venía del equipo de música que teníamos a unos metros, al girar la cabeza.

¿Qué mierda…?

Sakura se rió un poco, y aquello me sorprendió todavía más. Cuando volví a mirarla, vi que sus ojos seguían llorosos, pero que su rostro ya no tenía una expresión de dolor.

—Tiene que ser eso de la energía —dijo, como hablando para sí. Yo la miré sin entender—. Hoy lo dijeron en la tele… Los adolescentes tenemos mucha energía, y podemos alterar el medio cuando acumulamos mucha. Por eso tuvo que romperse el espejo el otro día.

Parpadeé. ¿Estaba hablándome de una cosa así cuando acababa de lastimarla?

_Time is never time at all  
you can never ever leave wi__thout leaving a piece of youth_

—Sakura, yo lo…

Colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios, pidiéndome silencio.

—Escucha —indicó con suavidad—. No sabía que te gustaran los _Smashing Pumpkins_.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al identificar aquella melodía. Efectivamente, la canción era de ellos… Y su _Tonight tonight_ no podía ser más apropiada para la ocasión.

—Me gustan mucho —admití roncamente.

Ella amplió la sonrisa.

—A mí también.

_A__nd our lives are forever changed  
we will never be the same  
the more you change the less you feel_

Sin darme tiempo a quejarme o a pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho, me apretó contra ella y me besó. Todos sus gestos estaban intentando hacer que me tranquilizara, lo sabía, pero no acababa de entenderlo. No me cabía en la cabeza cómo podía querer besarme y acariciarme con tanta dulzura la espalda, los brazos y los hombros, luego de que yo le hubiera causado únicamente dolor…

Y me sorprendió aún más al conducir mis manos a sus pechos, como indicándome que siguiéramos con lo de antes.

Separé nuestros labios en aquel preciso segundo, incapaz de continuar con la duda por más tiempo.

—¿Estás loca? —inquirí—. ¿No te duele o qué?

Sakura se rió.

—_Tú_ eres el que está loco si crees que vas a poder parar y dejarme con las ganas —me discutió, mirándome sugerentemente. Ahogué un gemido torturado cuando ella se movió un poco, con toda intención, y recordándome que no había salido de su cuerpo en ningún momento—. Vamos, Shaoran, no me decepciones.

_B__elieve, believe in me, believe  
that life can change, that you're not stuck in vain  
we're not the same, we're different tonight  
tonight, so bright  
tonight_

Creo que mi culpa desapareció en ese momento, o al menos fue completamente cubierta por la sensación de placer intenso que viajó por mi columna y se dividió en ramas eléctricas, repartiéndose por todos los rincones de mi ser.

Me sentía demasiado pesado como para seguir sosteniéndome con los brazos, así que lentamente me fui dejando caer sobre Sakura, que me recibió con los suyos abiertos, literalmente, y un montón de besos que repartir por mis hombros, mi garganta, mi mentón, mis mejillas y mi boca.

Supongo que fue la desnudez de su cuerpo al frotarse contra el mío lo que me impulsó a hacer lo mismo, a dejar de estar quieto, paralizado y pasivo, y reanudar el juego que habíamos empezado.

_And you know you're never sure  
but you're sure you could be right  
if you held yourself up to the light  
and the embers never fade in your city by the lake __  
the place where you were born _

Enterré el rostro en su cuello y respiré agitadamente contra él, sintiendo la piel de Sakura erizarse. Y aunque no sabía demasiado bien qué se hacía y qué no en un momento así, atendí al mismo instinto que, hasta el momento, llevaba guiándome y conduciendo mis movimientos; el mismo que ahora me acribilló con la necesidad de besar el oscuro rincón en el que mis labios se ocultaban. Quería probarla toda, aunque, claro, no estaba en condiciones de separarme de ella lo suficiente para hacerlo, porque sabía que, si se me ocurría, moriría de angustia antes de poder volver a empezar.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarme sitio en cuanto notó que comenzaba a besarle el cuello, y me revolvió un poco el pelo de la nuca mientras se dejaba llevar todavía más que antes, acariciando cuanto encontrara a su paso casi con devoción. Tan entregada.

Algún tiempo después, ambos estábamos ya completamente familiarizados con aquel ardor intenso, con la sensación de la piel del otro, con cada uno de los contornos que podían tocarse. Y todo esto sin atrevernos a romper nuestra unión, que estaba resultando ser tan deliciosa desde el momento en que comenzáramos a movernos al mismo tiempo, acompasando pasos y sensaciones. Y sentimientos.

_Believe, believe in me, believe  
in the resolute urgency of now  
and if you believe there's not a__ chance tonight  
tonight, so bright  
tonight_

Su calor era tan envolvente que lo único que podía hacer y pensar yo era que quería más. Que quería que no se acabara nunca, que se volviera cada segundo más intenso.

Aunque ansiaba verla, tuve que cerrar los ojos para poder aguantar otro rato.

No fue una buena medida, porque me volví mil veces más receptor que antes.

Tanteé la superficie del sofá hasta dar con su mano derecha, y, en cuanto la hallé, la tomé en una petición silenciosa de permiso para perder la cabeza a su lado, porque el placer se estaba volviendo tan fuerte que era algo que no podría soportar por demasiado tiempo.

En el momento en que sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza contra los míos, tuve que aguantar las ganas de soltar un alarido de felicidad y victoria.

Ella era _mía_. Su cuerpo lo estaba gritando antes que su propia mente.

Oírla gemir con fuerza o débilmente, sentirla respirar agitadamente contra mí era lo mismo que estar tocando el Cielo con las manos. Saber que estaba disfrutando de la primera vez de los dos tanto como yo era alguno de los sueños que albergaba desde que me había dado cuenta de que quería hacerla feliz, costara lo que costara.

No obstante, aquello no podía durar para siempre, y fue algo de lo que estuve seguro en el momento en que sentí mi cuerpo resentirse ante el vaivén. Tuve que enterrar los dedos en el apoyabrazos del sofá para soportar los temblores, pero me di cuenta de que no era suficiente, y que Sakura parecía estar en las mismas condiciones, a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro y la forma en que se retorcía y jadeaba debajo mío.

_We'll crucify the insincere tonight  
we'll make things right, we'll feel i__t all tonight _

Sabiendo que no íbamos a aguantar más de aquello, pegué un poco más sus caderas a las mías y me adentré en ella tanto como pude.

Una vez.

Sintiéndola tanto como era humanamente posible sentir a alguien.

—Ahh…Shaoran…

Dos veces.

Con su mano cerrándose con más fuerza sobre la mía.

_We'll find a way__ to offer up the night tonight_

_The indescribable moments of your life tonight_

Tres veces.

—Sakura…

_The impossible is possible tonight_

Oyéndola gritar y aferrarse a mí para arquear la espalda. Oyéndome a mí mismo soltar una larga bocanada de aire antes de derrumbarme, completamente extenuado, sobre su desnudez.

¿Eso del final había sido un orgasmo? Madre mía.

_B__elieve in me as I believe in you, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight_

La sensación de vértigo intenso y la descarga de adrenalina, de alivio y de enloquecido placer habían sido similares a lo que alguien debía sentir si se tiraba desde un onceavo piso, me dije. Tan desenfrenado. Tan intenso. Tan increíble.

Ambos estábamos temblando, notando la piel sensible al mínimo roce y los músculos contrayéndose y aflojándose continuamente, como si no se decidieran.

Tuve que esperar algunos minutos antes de que mi cerebro volviera a funcionar normalmente y mis pulmones se llenaran de todo el aire perdido, o dejara de estar tan mareado que, de encontrarme de pie, me habría ido directo al suelo. Me había dedicado a recrearme en el perfume del pelo de Sakura durante ese tiempo, y en la sensación de sentir, aún entonces, la fuerza de lo que habíamos hecho. Todavía el cuerpo latía tras los espasmos, y la tibieza de ella me rodeaba por todas partes, desde el centro de su feminidad hasta la punta de sus dedos, que me acariciaban la espalda.

Había sido la cosa más _joroschó_ de toda mi vida, lo juro.

A regañadientes, me levanté en cuanto supe que podría hacerlo. Tendría que encargarme de la porquería plástica ahora, si no quería tener problemas en un futuro. Supongo que Sakura entendió qué era lo que iba a hacer, porque no protestó.

Cuando volví del baño, me encontré con que estaba recostada de lado, de espaldas al respaldo del sofá, trazando circulitos en el almohadón con el dedo índice. Seguía desnuda, como si le importara una mierda que yo la estuviera mirando. No supe en dónde había quedado su timidez de siempre… pero me di cuenta de que yo también estaba en sus mismas condiciones, y no era que me incomodara demasiado.

Probablemente, después de un momento de intimidad así, las cosas solían ser como ahora, razoné.

Se me pintó la temida sonrisa estúpida en los labios, mientras me acercaba a ella. Ya quería ponerle las manos encima otra vez, aunque no fuera para hacer nada más allá de tocarla un poco. Para saber que estaba ahí… o porque me gustaba, a secas, y no necesito dar más explicaciones.

—No ha estado mal —la oí decir distraídamente, en cuanto notó mi presencia. Ni siquiera me estaba mirando…

Y a mí me entraron auténticas ganas de matarla.

¿Sólo no había estado mal¿Sólo eso?

¡Me había dejado el pellejo por no alcanzar el orgasmo en el primer segundo, y me decía eso!

La miré con ojos de asesino.

—¿Cómo que no ha estado mal? —me exalté—. ¿Qué mierda querías que…?

Sus risas alegres interrumpieron el resto de mi protesta. Tiró de mi mano para hacer que me recostara de nuevo en el sofá, junto a ella… o más bien sobre ella. Me pregunté si no le pesaba demasiado, pero la pregunta no salió de mi boca en ningún momento.

—No me dejaste terminar —aclaró, haciéndose la desentendida—. Iba a decirte que estuvo tan bien que creo que puedo quedarme a dormir aquí unos cuantos días.

Suspiré antes de recostar la cabeza en su hombro y cerrar los ojos. Sakura me acarició el pelo con su habitual cariño.

—Me equivoqué antes… _Sí_ puedes ser muy mala.

_**(Sakura) **_

—Shaoran… Shaoran, despierta…

—Mmm… quiero dormir…

No pude evitar dejar escapar una risita al oír el gruñido disfrazado de palabras.

Después de haber hecho el amor, nos habíamos quedado en el mismo sofá, acostados y descansando luego de tanto traqueteo e historias. De hecho, tanta era la tranquilidad y lo acogedor del momento, que incluso nos habíamos dormido… algo que no supe hasta que desperté y miré el reloj sobre la mesita, más o menos media hora después. Al contrario que yo, Shaoran seguía profundamente dormido para ese entonces, así que me había pasado otros cuantos minutos mirándolo descansar y sonriendo como tonta. Y es que, cuando dormía, todos sus rasgos se suavizaban hasta hacer que su rostro pareciera el de un niño. Un niño muy guapo, y casi tan bueno como lo era cuando estaba despierto.

_Mi_ niño guapo y bueno.

Me sonrojé. Nunca había creído poder ser tan posesiva como lo era últimamente, con el pobre chico.

—Shaoran —volví a llamarlo, aunque ahora moviendo un poco uno de sus hombros.

Las sacudidas, aunque no eran fuertes, sí consiguieron hacerlo reaccionar, y no tardó demasiado en abrir los ojos perezosamente. La cara de agotamiento que tenía y el tiempo que tardó en procesar la información y ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio me hicieron ampliar la sonrisa considerablemente, además de aumentar mis ganas de volver a abrazarlo tan cerca de mí como antes.

—¿Sakura…?

—Hola, Bello Durmiente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Yo contuve la risa, preguntándome cuánto tiempo tardaría en aterrizar. Siguió estudiándome casi con desconfianza durante algunos segundos, y recién cuando creí que tendría que aclararle lo que había pasado, se puso rojo de repente y dijo—: Ah, ya…

—Espero que no te moleste que me diera una ducha mientras dormías… ni que me pusiera una de tus camisas —agregué, señalando la prenda, que me quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para hacer las veces de vestido corto—. Tenía un poco de frío, y no traje muda de ropa.

Él negó con la cabeza, y pareció despabilarse definitivamente cuando cargó su peso sobre los codos y se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose más a mí, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. ¿No te duele… nada?

Su preocupación volvió a hacer mella en mí, al igual que horas atrás. Obviamente, Shaoran seguía sintiéndose culpable por haberme ocasionado el dolor inevitable de perder la virginidad. Sabía que no le había gustado nada eso, porque incluso estuvo a punto de echar el resto de la noche a perder al darse cuenta de que me había lastimado, y si bien conseguí hacérselo olvidar en el momento, jugando un poco sucio, ahora volvía acordarse.

—Eres un exagerado —protesté, conmovida y sonriente al mismo tiempo—. Es normal que duela. No te martirices por eso, no es culpa tuya. —Hizo una mueca que me daba a entender que aquello no lo convencería, ni ahora ni en un millón de años, así que no me molesté mucho más en intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha tú también? No sabes lo bien que sienta después de… bueno, ya sabes.

¿Desde cuándo yo hablaba así?

Shaoran pareció notar la permuta, porque arqueó una ceja, pero tampoco me molestó mucho con eso. En cambio, se incorporó, como si fuera a aceptar mi consejo. Pero entonces también vio que estaba únicamente cubierto con una manta.

—¿Y esto?

—Me pareció que tenías frío —murmuré.

Sentí que me sonrojaba ante el recuerdo de haberme pasado varios minutos mirándolo mientras estaba completamente desnudo, obviando sus estremecimientos de frío todo lo que pude e intentando abrigarlo con mi propia piel hasta que mi conciencia pudo más y me decidí a taparlo con algo… cosa que lamenté varios segundos después.

Y es que acababa de darme cuenta de que me encantaba su cuerpo esa misma noche. Me encantaba el tono exacto de su piel de bronce, las curvas que hacían los músculos en los brazos, el pecho, y… bueno, en todas partes. No era una masa artificial de musculatura; en realidad, era bastante delgado, pero lo que tenía era más que suficiente como para alegrarle la vista a cualquiera. O como para que le entraran unas ganas locas de pasar los dedos por aquella superficie tersa, igual que lo había hecho yo, o cubrirla de besos para ver si sabía tan bien al tacto con los labios y la lengua que con los ojos.

Y pensar que lo había dejado congelarse por verlo… ¡era una desconsiderada!

Sin embargo, a Shaoran pareció gustarle aquella respuesta, porque tiró de mí para levantarme y sentarme a su lado. Me abrazó antes de que pudiera decirle que no lo hiciera, porque era una mentirosa, y a mí se me pasaron las ganas de desmentir el engaño de repente. Estaba demasiado cómoda ahí como para considerar siquiera la idea de apartarme… Tan cómoda y distraída que me tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando me atrapó por la nuca para poder besarme con fuerza.

Empecé a derretirme sin poder evitarlo, y me pregunté si tenía pensado que nos pusiéramos en la tarea otra vez, teniendo en cuenta que la forma en que se movían sus labios y su lengua era bastante… ¿cómo decirlo?, sugerente.

Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, se volvió a separar igual de rápidamente y se incorporó. La manta cayó a sus pies, y yo agradecí al Cielo porque estuviera de espaldas y no pudiera reanimarme tanto como lo haría si veía su cuerpo de frente.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que dijo, y entró en el baño.

Yo casi podía imaginar un gran signo de interrogación en rojo flotando sobre mi cabeza… Pero bueno, a veces él era un poco complicado para mí. Aunque, claro, lo único que se me ocurría era que le había gustado dejarme con las ganas de más, porque sino no me lo explicaba.

También me puse de pie, y me dirigí hasta el equipo de música, ahora apagado. Levanté la tapa que había encima de todo y me encontré con el CD de los _Smashing Pumpkins_ que esperaba ver. Una sonrisa automática se dibujó en mis labios al recordar la canción tan oportuna que había sonado, y casi agradecí a mi sobrada «energía» por haber hecho que hubiera algo así como una banda sonora de aquel momento tan especial… Porque había sido especial. Increíble.

Lo imposible siendo posible esa noche, tal y como decía la canción.

Nunca había pensado que hacer el amor podría ser algo como eso. Obviamente, había imaginado que sería una experiencia bastante agradable, placentera si se prefiere, porque la gente solía querer hacerlo todo el tiempo, e incluso había algunos desesperados por el mundo cuya única obsesión era un poco de sexo… Y, vaya, ahora no me extrañaba tanto, la verdad, si siempre que se tuviera sexo la experiencia resultara tan perfecta e increíble como había sido nuestro caso.

Como decía, obviamente había sospechado que sería algo para recordar, pero no que se pudiera sentir a tantos niveles. Porque aquello no me parecía simplemente físico, sino casi espiritual. Cada uno de los actos, de los movimientos, de las palabras, los susurros y las caricias, todo había estado impregnado de sentimientos fortísimos que acompañaban a la necesidad del cuerpo de continuar.

Aquello había sido una especie de conexión. Un paso tan adelantado, que marcaba tanta diferencia entre el antes y el después, que me parecía haber saltado al otro lado de un gran abismo, dejando atrás un montón de cosas infantiles y ahora cargada de algo más de experiencia, algo más de madurez, y mucho más conocimiento de lo que Shaoran era… en su totalidad. Con una confianza inconmensurable creándose entre nosotros. Un vínculo que yo esperaba fuera el aliciente necesario para poder conseguir lo que ambos esperábamos.

Él me gustaba. Me gustaba muchísimo. De hecho, lo quería un montón. Por supuesto, lo había sentido en planos mucho más profundos —y no sólo siendo literal…— que a Yukito, mi experiencia más cercana al amor de pareja. Nunca había tenido esa complicidad con Yukito, y ahora sabía que nunca la habría tenido. No era lo mismo que pasaba con Shaoran.

¿Estaría ya enamorada de él?

No acababa de hacerme la pregunta cuando sonó el timbre, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Y la verdad era que preferiría no ser yo quien recibiera a algún invitado o visitante desacertado, vestida como estaba, pero consideré que no me quedaban más opciones, siendo que Shaoran estaba en la ducha todavía… Así que me arriesgué.

Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una señora vieja tras el umbral, y la reconocí como a la vecina de los gatos… porque estaba rodeada de gatos, y porque tenía su habitual cara de mal genio. Sus ojos grises me recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies con aire desdeñoso, y yo sentí que me estremecía de miedo e incomodidad ante la severa mirada. Me había pasado lo mismo todas las veces que me topé con ella cuando pasé la semana aquí, y Shaoran me había comentado que la mujer era así desde que la recordaba, de modo que no tenía sentido amargarme por lo que pudiera decir o aunque tuviera toda la pinta de querer fulminarme con un rayo.

—¿Se… se le ofrece algo? —pregunté, tan amablemente como pude, aunque quisiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara y esconderme en algún sitio hasta que estuviera segura de que se había marchado.

—Eres la novia del mocoso¿no?

Supuse que «el mocoso» sería Shaoran, así que asentí con la cabeza, de paso que me preguntaba si aquella anciana y Touya habrían hecho algún acuerdo para ponerle el mismo apodo estúpido a un chico de diecisiete años.

—¿Necesita… que llame a Shaoran¿Tiene algún problema o…?

—No —gruñó. Tenía una voz tan áspera como la lengua de un gato—. Tan sólo quería recordaros que soy ya una anciana, y que a veces necesito dormir, sobre todo si es de noche. —Parpadeé, confusa, y continuó menos amigablemente que antes todavía—: Me refiero a que ya podrías gritar menos, mocosa, que no me interesa nada vuestra vida sexual.

Creo que me puse roja como un pimiento, pero la vieja no tuvo ni un poco de piedad, porque no se marchó, sino que siguió en donde estaba, como esperando algo.

—Lo… lo siento —me disculpé, con un hilo de voz, y esperando que eso fuera suficiente—. N-no volverá a pasar…

Sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo, seguida de todos sus gatos. Yo cerré la puerta al segundo siguiente, sólo por si a aquella mujer extraña se le ocurría regresar y quejarse por alguna otra cosa.

—¿Quién era?

Pegué un brinco en mi sitio, y me giré rápidamente a ver al recién llegado, y con cara de no entender ni jota, Shaoran. Aunque mi susto duró poco, porque me distraje considerablemente al notar que únicamente vestía la toalla alrededor de la cintura y que no se había secado mucho el torso que digamos. Las gotitas de agua que caían de los mechones castaños iban a parar a los hombros, y resbalaban y resbalaban por la piel que antes yo…

Se me hizo agua la boca.

—Na… nadie.

Sonriente, empezó a acercárseme con toda la lentitud y el sigilo del Mundo. Yo sentí que los nervios se me ponían de punta otra vez y que el corazón podría salírseme del pecho en cualquier momento, con tanto salto y algarabía.

—Pues parece que ese _nadie_ te puso muy nerviosa, Sakura.

Cierto… pero no era por lo que estaba nerviosa _en ese momento_.

—_Tú_ me pones nerviosa —confesé, y lo vi ampliar la sonrisa—. ¿Tienes que acercarte tanto para preguntarme quién era…?

Tenía las manos mojadas, y eso fue algo que noté especialmente cuando me agarró por la cintura.

—No, pero sí para decirte muy sinceramente que esa camisa mía te queda demasiado sexy.

—Pero si me va enorme…

—¿Quieres que te la quite y lo decidimos con un estudio más detallado de las proporciones? —Tenía los ojos tan brillantes que parecía mentira haberlo visto durmiendo como un tronco algunos minutos atrás—. Si no estás muy cansada, claro, y si piensas quedarte más tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza efusivamente. Era asombroso ver cómo las ganas a una no se le quitan tan fácilmente como cree.

—No, no, no estoy cansada.

Él se rió, seguramente por mi tono desesperado, y luego añadió con una sonrisa culpable:

—Pues yo estoy completamente agotado… ¿Te importaría que lo dejáramos para mañana?

Dejé caer mis hombros en señal de decepción.

—Si no queda otro remedio…

Sus manos abandonaron mi cintura luego de darme un beso rápido en la mejilla y me agarró del brazo antes de empezar a arrastrarme a rumbo a su habitación.

—Tendrás que llamar a tu casa para avisar que te quedas —comentó.

—Le diré a Tomoyo que lo haga por mí. —Me miró con algo de asombro, así que me defendí—¿Qué? Las amigas hacemos eso… y no creo que te quejes. Es inventarme algo, o que mi hermano venga a matarte, Shaoran, ya sabes.

Ante la mención de mi hermano, tragó pesado y dejó de molestarme.

—Bueno, haz lo que creas conveniente.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, me invadió un poco la nostalgia. Era el mismo sitio en donde había pasado durmiendo tantas noches, lamentándome por la pérdida de Yukito y preguntándome muchas cosas que, para entonces, no tenían respuesta. En esos días nunca se me habría ocurrido que acabaría pasando algo como esto, y mucho menos con Shaoran Li… mi ¿amigo del alma?

Me entraron ganas de reír a carcajadas. Él nunca se había portado _únicamente_ como un amigo. Y eso estaba más que bien.

Cuando me soltó, me di cuenta de lo que esperaba, y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al entender que pretendía que durmiéramos juntos. Y, bueno, no es que yo fuera demasiado pudorosa luego de haber compartido una buena escenita íntima en el sofá, o que esperara descubrir cosas nuevas, pero la situación se me hacía algo extraña de todas formas. Es decir, no dejaba de ser dormir con un chico en la misma cama, por primera vez.

Se me encendió el rostro cuando Shaoran se quitó la toalla como si le importara una mierda que yo estuviera mirando, y la tiró al suelo.

¡¿Dónde había quedado toda su timidez?!

_Sakura, no es como si no lo hubieras visto hace menos de dos horas… De hecho, te quedaste mirándolo mientras lo dejabas morir de frío. ¿De qué vas? Él sabe que no eres una santa… ¡Lo sabe!_

Bueno, podía no ser una santa, pero me temblaba el cuerpo, de todas formas. Y con mi interminable temblequeo lo vi meterse en la cama, acomodarse… y mirarme, esperando.

—¿No vienes?

Glups.

Me acerqué a la cama como si fuera un robot, teniendo que calcular cada uno de mis movimientos, y me metí bajo las mantas de la misma forma torpe que lo hizo reír.

—Es la primera vez que duermo con un chico en la misma cama, y que, además, el chico en cuestión está sin una sola prenda de ropa encima —me excusé, antes de que pudiera preguntar nada.

—Ah… Bueno, pero es que ¿para qué molestarse? —Me pasó uno de sus brazos por encima del vientre y se acurrucó, colocando la cabeza en mi pecho de forma casi infantil. Verlo así de cariñoso podría resultar increíble para cualquiera menos yo, pensé instantáneamente, por la forma en que se comportaba el resto del tiempo y con el resto del mundo—. Así, mañana por la mañana, cuando despierte y esté lo suficientemente descansado, no tendrás que ponerte roja desvistiéndome.

No era que me relajara mucho la idea de que _ya_ estuviera desnudo, tampoco, pero bueno.

—¿Mañana vamos a… repetir? —pregunté, sintiendo que las mejillas me ardían.

—¿No quieres?

—Sí…

—Bueno¿y entonces?

Me sonrojé más.

—No, nada.

Supongo que no me entendió, y la verdad es que no esperaba que lo hiciera. Después de todo, él no se había encontrado con su vecina hacía cinco minutos, y no acababa de recordar ahora que tendría que tener mucho cuidado, si no quería enfrentarse a comentarios bochornosos sobre su vida íntima después…

Dios. Mañana procuraría no gritar, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Cof, cof… ¿siguen ahí? Espero que sí, o, de otro modo, se perderían mis tan interesantes notas de autor (?). En todo caso, el lemon no estuvo tan fuerte como para ocasionarle a alguien un paro cardíaco, me parece. Fue bastante suave. ¿Que por qué? Bueno, principalmente, porque el tipo de narración de la historia influye muchísimo. Hay que tener en cuenta que lo que leemos es aquello que piensa el personaje, de modo que va a pensarlo de una forma u otra, según las circunstancias. Por ejemplo, en el lemon anterior (capítulo 13), lo que había era una calentura tremenda xD. Y aunque los dos están escritos desde el p.d.v de Shaoran, lo que a él se le pasaba por la mente era un poco distinto en ambas ocasiones, y reparaba muchísimo más en lo sexual del asunto, que ahora (irónicamente). ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Le gusta sentirse culpable, y esto era inevitable, por eso de ser la primera vez para Sakura. Esto es, más remordimientos que pensamientos verdes y hambre descontrolada, pero ya se arreglará, no se preocupen. Nos queda mucha historia por delante.

Aclarado esto, paso a lo siguiente: la música xD. Ya se dice en el capítulo, pero lo repito; la canción se llama "Tonight tonight", y es de los Smashing Pumpkins. En cuanto escuché la letra, me juré a mí misma que la iba a poner en el fic, porque simplemente encaja. No necesitan una traducción¿no? Puedo ponerla en las notas de la semana que viene, si quieren. Y también la de "Ava adore". Ustedes dirán.

Acerca de los fenómenos paranormales, la explicación del capítulo anterior no me la inventé. Verán; antes estaba mucho más metida que ahora con el tema de lo paranormal (aunque me sigue interesando mucho), y la leí en un foro de esa temática. La verdad, no sé cuánto de cierto puede tener, pero es una teoría que me parece muy razonable, y para mi historia venía como anillo al dedo (le dio una banda sonora a Su Momento xD).

Además, **tengo una cosita para ustedes**, pero está **en mi profile**. Espero que funcionen los enlaces. En serio, me gustaría mucho que se pasaran por ahí y vieran los "regalitos".

No sé qué más decir, de modo que me despido ya. Ustedes ya saben lo que les toca: lindos, jugosos (¿jugosos?) y largos (qué mal suena esto) reviews para Choco.

Au revoir!


	16. Tensiones,promesas y advertencias varias

**Rito de Iniciación**

**Capítulo 16**

**«Tensiones, promesas y advertencias varias»**

_**(Sakura) **_

No supe qué me había despertado, ni qué estaba soñando antes, porque un movimiento perezoso contra mí, seguido de alguna especie de abrazo, distrajo toda mi soñolienta atención.

En mi extraña posición, con el colchón recibiendo mi lado derecho del cuerpo, me sentía rodeada por un calor distinto al simple calor de las sábanas o del mínimo de ropa —¿una camisa?— que traía puesta. Más que eso, estaba pegada a algo similar a otro cuerpo. Un cuerpo que me tenía agarrada por la cintura, como si creyera que yo pudiera escapar. Un cuerpo que se movía ligeramente con cada indicio de cálida respiración, que me revolvía un poco el pelo. Un cuerpo contra cuyo pecho yo debía de tener apoyado el rostro. Un cuerpo que, por cierto, estaba _desnudo_.

No recordaba dormir con nadie en mi cama, y, mucho menos, con alguien tan desnudo como lo estaba mi acompañante. Ni tampoco con ningún acompañante masculino, me parece. Y, créanme, no era una chica, a menos que fuera una _muy_ rara.

¿En dónde demonios me había metido?

Incómoda, desconcertada y algo asustada también, me removí como pude en aquella prisión que eran los brazos masculinos, esperando poder soltarme. Sin embargo, éstos se cerraron con algo más de fuerza —una fuerza que no dejaba de ser cuidadosa— en torno a mí, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

Porque, además, acababa de reconocerlos.

—¿Estás despierta? —preguntó Shaoran, hablando en susurros. En ese momento, su voz me provocó el agradable hormigueo en la boca del estómago, similar a un suave vértigo. Asentí con la cabeza, mientras que luchaba porque mi cerebro reaccionase del todo—. Lo siento. Olvidé apagar el despertador ayer, y sonó hace un rato. Pero apenas son las siete, así que puedes seguir durmiendo.

—No, no —me negué, ahogando un bostezo—. No quiero dormir más.

Cuando por fin conseguí abrir los ojos, me encontré con que la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, y que parte del calor que sentía era porque me daba de lleno en la espalda. Lo siguiente que identifiqué fue el tono trigueño de la piel de Shaoran, pero, antes de entretenerme demasiado con ello, subí la cabeza para poder encontrarme con sus ojos.

Fue ver el ámbar, y que el corazón me diera un vuelco en el pecho.

_De verdad_ que habíamos dormido _juntos_. ¡Era la idea más loca, extraña, amedrentadora y estimulante que pudiera existir dentro de mi cabeza! Era uno de los tantos símbolos que me indicaban que esto era diferente a cualquier cosa que yo hubiera hecho antes, con cualquier otra persona.

Shaoran estaba serio, pese a que yo me esperase todo lo contrario, pero dejé de estar sorprendida del detalle en cuanto me recordé a mí misma de quién estábamos hablando. En vez de sonreír como tonto, ciertamente, lo más normal en él sería lo mismo de ahora: que me mirara con una atención tan absorta como de costumbre, pensando en vaya uno a saber qué cosas.

En un momento, arrugó la frente, como si acabara de notar algo raro, y después miró un poco en derredor antes de preguntar:

—¿No estábamos al revés ayer?

Tuve que situarme otra vez en el tiempo y el espacio para poder entender de qué hablaba, y me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, no estábamos en la misma posición en que nos habíamos dormido ayer por la noche. De hecho, juraría que estábamos en el borde opuesto de la cama.

Suponiendo que era culpa mía, sentí que me quemaba un poco el rostro.

—Giro mucho cuando duermo —expliqué.

Tardó algunos segundos, pero finalmente una sonrisita empezó a dibujársele en los labios. Antes de que yo pudiera decidir si me estaba sintiendo agradada o intimidada con aquel gesto, subió las manos hasta mi espalda y me abrazó de forma aún más cercana, con su nariz rozando mi cuello.

—Eres una cría —provocó—. No importa cuánto te esfuerces en madurar.

Sabía que lo estaba diciendo por fastidiarme, pero su intento me dejó una sonrisa antes que cualquier enfado, preguntándome quién de los dos se comportaba más como un crío realmente.

Me relajé y permití que su calor se traspasara a mí, como si estuviéramos compartiendo la misma piel. Aquel abrazo me hacía sentir resguardada de cualquier cosa, y ya podía materializarse un fantasma delante de mí, que no pensaba hacerle caso. Tenía la seguridad de que Shaoran estaba conmigo para cualquier…

Un leve mordisco en la oreja cortó completamente el hilo de mis pensamientos, además de hacer que el cuerpo se me sacudiera en respuesta con un estallido de calor sofocante. Me arrejunté y plegué en mí misma, buscando calmar todo aquel caudal de sensaciones, y busqué desesperadamente alguna cosa con la que distraerme.

—¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —pregunté.

Los labios de Shaoran me hicieron cosquillas en el cuello durante todo su recorrido hasta mi boca, y volví a perder mi lugar en la Tierra en el mismo momento en que me besó con suavidad antes de murmurar:

—A ti.

Temblando un poco, me dejé llevar, recordando imágenes aisladas de lo que había pasado ayer. Shaoran intentando alejarse de mí. Shaoran besando mi espalda. Shaoran negándose a tocarme. Shaoran apabullado en un sofá. Shaoran dejándose convencer. Shaoran tomando la iniciativa y recostándome sobre un colchón mullido, que me parecía hecho de nubes, porque la cabeza me daba vueltas. Shaoran situándose sobre mí con cierta clandestinidad.

Justamente igual que ahora.

—Mmm…

Cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya no me quedaba escapatoria posible, teniendo en cuenta que ni ganas de escapar tenía. Por su parte, Shaoran había dejado en paz mi boca para entretenerse primero con mi mentón, rozando, besando y mordiendo otro poco, y luego con mi cuello, alterando sus métodos de dulce tortura incendiaria mientras mi mirada se perdía en el techo, sólo por sostener un pequeño vínculo con lo real.

Al parecer, él había dicho en serio lo de «desayunarme».

Y, bueno, seré sincera: yo no me iba a quejar.

Se me escapó un suspiro en el preciso instante en que sentí sus manos empezar a trepar por mi vientre, desabrochando lentamente los botones a su paso. Y, en tanto que su boca no desatendía el camino que conducía hacia mi hombro, comenzó a tirar de la camisa para despojarme de ella.

Incitada con el gesto, me atreví a colocar mis manos sobre su espalda, deslizándolas sobre la piel. Quizá porque ahora la luz del sol le daba de lleno a él, el tacto era lo mismo que si su cuerpo estuviera esculpido en algún tipo de material ardiente, suave pero consistente y envuelto en las mismas llamas que me estaba transmitiendo a mí. La sensación era tan agradable y enloquecedora que, al igual que ayer, me sentía un poco más osada que de costumbre, y la curiosidad casi le ganaba a la timidez, hasta cierto punto.

Porque, sí, estaba colorada y el corazón me brincaba desaforadamente dentro del pecho, pero no podía dejar de tocar a Shaoran.

Tanteando, arrastré las manos sobre sus hombros, sobre los brazos, sobre el pecho. Del pecho bajé hasta el abdomen, topándome con un camino de vello que descendía en un sendero medio desconocido para mí. Fue entonces que recordé nuevamente que Shaoran estaba desnudo, y, aunque mi cuerpo me acribilló con la necesidad de continuar hasta ver qué encontraba, pudo más la timidez que tiraba de mí hacia el lado contrario, y quité las manos de entre los dos casi como si aquella zona hubiera aumentado cien grados de temperatura en tres segundos y medio.

Shaoran debió suponer que acababa de acobardarme, porque se rió en mi oído y buscó mi mano sobre el colchón. Todavía sonreía cuando su rostro salió del escondite improvisado para poder besarme los dedos en un arranque de ternura que a mí me provocó más de un temblor.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… así, cuando se le iba lo pasota?

—No eres tan audaz como a veces quieres pretenderlo —murmuró, en un tono medianamente jocoso.

Yo conseguí contestarle, pese al nudo en la garganta:

—Tú tampoco lo eres.

Mi comentario no tuvo ninguna respuesta distinta a un leve gruñido, y después Shaoran pasó a entretenerse con otra cosa. Supe lo que iba a hacer en cuanto me alzó un poco y condujo sus manos a mi espalda, aunque fue un alivio que no se enredara con los broches como le había pasado ayer. Probablemente, porque ahora no parecía nervioso, y los despachó tan rápidamente como podría haberlo hecho yo.

Cuando volvió a recostarme sobre el colchón, su vista voló hacia abajo, y no despegó los ojos de mi pecho mientras deslizaba distraídamente los tirantes del sujetador y acababa por dejarlo caer a un lado de la cama, como si le importara lo suficientemente poco.

Su escrutinio, aunque imaginé que era curiosidad natural, me hizo sentir una incomodidad que supuse era bastante natural también, y la sensación de frío sobre el torso expuesto se traspasó hasta mi interior, amedrentándome.

Si saben lo que es sentirse como un corderillo perdido, asustado y acorralado entre un muro de piedra y un lobo hambriento, saben lo que me estaba pasando a mí por la cabeza.

—Shaoran…—llamé.

Él parpadeó, como saliendo de un trance, y alzó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos por primera vez en lo que era bastante rato. Lo vi sonreírme con su mezcla de dulzura y timidez, y la sensación de desamparo e indefensión desapareció instantáneamente.

—Perdona —murmuró, pero no parecía demasiado arrepentido. Su boca volvió a torturar la mía con apenas unos roces, mientras sus manos me enmarcaban el rostro, y su voz sonó ronca y controlada cuando volvió a hablar—: Quiero tocarte…

Aquellas dos simples palabras acabaron por sumirme completamente en el estado febril al que antes recién pretendía asomarme, y me pregunté cuánto tardaría en desacelerárseme un poco el corazón. En las mismas condiciones delirantes conseguí asentir con la cabeza, apenas lo suficiente para que Shaoran me entendiera, y supe que lo había hecho en cuanto sus manos abandonaron mi rostro.

Al igual que había sucedido en las dos ocasiones anteriores en que estuviéramos de una forma similar a la de ahora, me estremecí de pies a cabeza cuando sentí las yemas de sus dedos deslizarse con demasiada lentitud hacia abajo. El cuerpo entero se me inflamó con un calor insoportable, repleto de hormigueos y latidos, con únicamente aquel tacto. Las manos de Shaoran temblaban ligeramente, al tiempo que tanteaban y exploraban mi pecho.

En algún momento, condujo una de ellas de nuevo hacia arriba para pasarla por debajo de mi nuca y profundizar el beso que compartíamos. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en el mismo instante en que me acribillaba una oleada de deseo todavía mayor, sintiendo la otra mano de Shaoran cerrándose sobre uno de mis pechos.

Mi respuesta fue completamente inconsciente, y pronto descubrí que le había rodeado la cintura con las piernas y acercado su cuerpo al mío lo suficiente como para notar lo excitado que estaba él, a esas alturas. Pude oír su gemido dentro de mi boca, y también entendí por qué la piel de su pecho y su espalda, de donde ahora me sostenía yo, estaba tan húmeda.

Rápidamente llevé mis propias manos hasta ambos lados de mi cadera, pretendiendo quitarme la última prenda que me quedaba y poder acelerar un poco las cosas. Estaba pensando que, si Shaoran estaba tan ansioso de más como lo estaba yo —y, por supuesto, su cuerpo lo delataba demasiado—, aquello debía de resultarle incluso doloroso. Yo ni siquiera lo estaba acariciando, así que la tensión… las palpitaciones y los hormigueos que él experimentara tenían que ser mil veces peores que los míos.

Cuando sus manos se colocaron sobre las mías, creí que era para ayudarme. Pero, en vez de eso, lo que hizo fue inmovilizarlas.

Yo suavicé el beso tan pronto como pude, para separarme de su boca.

—¿Qu…?

—Sssh —me interrumpió—. Todavía no.

Al contrario de lo que creía, no volvió a besarme en los labios, sino que arrastró los suyos hasta mi garganta, iniciando otra sesión de tortura de aquéllas.

El corazón se me disparó en el pecho, y el fortísimo vértigo se intensificó todavía más cuando, algunos segundos después de que hubiera hecho eso último, separó un poco su cuerpo del mío y arrastró una mano hasta colocarla entre mis muslos.

Ay, iba a hacer otra vez eso de…

Me sonrojé ante el recuerdo en la casa de los espejos, pero tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para entretenerme con ello, porque comenzó a acariciarme, y yo a derretirme sin poder evitarlo.

La sensación de sus dedos pasando lentamente sobre la tela, apenas rozándome, parecía intentar convencerme de que todo lo que conocía, todo aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrada, acababa de desaparecer, y lo único que quedaba era el placer insoportable, el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Shaoran, y los temblores que se desparramaban por cada miembro de mi anatomía.

Y algo en mí se estaba humedeciendo, joder. Se estaba humedeciendo _mucho_.

—¿Así, te gusta? —oí que me preguntaba, y tardé varios segundos en entender el significado de cada una de las palabras. Mi mente funcionaba a tal lentitud que me costaba creer no haber sufrido ya la muerte cerebral.

Quise decirle que sí, pero sólo conseguí gruñir alguna cosa parecida. Shaoran debió de entenderme, de todas formas, porque el tramo que iba desde la base de mi cuello hasta el mentón lo hizo con la lengua.

Yo cerré automáticamente las manos sobre las sábanas, arrugándolas tanto como podía, intentando calmar un poco los reclamos de mis hormonas ante semejante avalancha de ataques por todos los frentes.

Su mano continuó martirizándome durante bastante rato, y, pese a que yo estaba segura de querer cada vez un poco más de aquellas caricias, Shaoran no parecía estar en plan de ceder a ese deseo. En lugar de ello, el ritmo siempre era el mismo, lento y casi medido, con un vaivén desquiciante.

—Shaoran —me quejé, con la voz en un hilo y luchando por respirar—, ya no…

Antes de que pudiera acabar de decirle nada, quitó su mano de entre mis piernas, pero se llevó consigo mi última prenda. Su siguiente movimiento consistió en incorporarse, y refunfuñó unas cuantas cosas que no entendí antes de verlo salir por la puerta del dormitorio.

Durante unos segundos, no entendí absolutamente nada, e incluso me pregunté si pensaba dejarme como estaba, de desnuda y a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea en mitad de su cama.

Pero si me estaba muriendo de ganas¡¿a dónde se había ido _justo_ ahora?!

No obstante, mientras todavía me preguntaba qué estaba pasando, lo vi volver de dondequiera que hubiera ido, trayendo consigo una cajita que era algo más grande que su mano derecha. La cara de fastidio que tenía evitó que mirara a cualquier punto más interesante y más abajo del pecho, y observé los movimientos rápidos de sus dedos mientras quitaban algo de dentro de la caja.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, arrojó la caja sobre la mesita, y al segundo siguiente estaba sobre mí otra vez, en prácticamente la misma posición de antes de su fuga y regreso. Su «entusiasmo», como lo llamaría Tomoyo, no había descendido ni un poquito. Y, por si no me había quedado lo suficientemente claro con semejante prueba lo deseoso que estaba, la forma en que me devoró los labios con un beso famélico acabó por confirmármelo.

—Los estúpidos condones —masculló, todavía mordiéndome la boca—. Los había dejado en el salón.

No esperó para que le respondiera nada, ni mucho menos, y abrió el paquetito metalizado que tenía en una mano usando los dientes. De un tirón medio salvaje.

Caramba. ¿Era mi idea, o estaba todavía peor que yo?

Lo siguiente que hizo, y me refiero a entrar en mí antes de que siquiera pudiese imaginar cuántos microsegundos se había demorado con el preservativo, me tomó completamente por sorpresa, y respondió instantáneamente a la anterior pregunta.

La ligera molestia que sentí en un principio, quizá como recordatorio de mi poca experiencia en estos temas, desapareció como por arte de magia apenas la descubrí. Era increíble la capacidad de olvidar cualquier dolor en tan poco tiempo, con semejante aliciente.

—Mierda —gruñó Shaoran—, así no voy a aguantar mu… cho.

Supuse que eso se debía, principalmente, al hecho de que se hubiera pasado tanto tiempo tocándome. Y es que, veamos, el pobre no es de piedra.

Con aquella idea en mente, lo abracé y volví a rodearlo con las piernas, sintiéndolo todavía más. Nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar, y la sensación de placer intenso me quemó como fuego cuando volví a notar, igual que ayer, que él me llenaba por completo.

Dios mío. Desde luego, _eso_ era incluso mejor que su mano.

—No importa, Shaoran.

Luego de todo el tratamiento anterior, yo tampoco estaba para demasiados trotes, y el cadencioso vaivén con el que me arrullaba estaba pasándome factura a los pocos segundos. Shaoran iba despacio, como ayer, no sabía bien si por su trato acostumbrado conmigo o para controlarse él mismo, y aquello me permitía sentir al máximo cada uno de los roces.

Cuando el calor y la presión se volvieron insoportables, dejé de mirar el techo y cerré los ojos casi por inercia, concentrándome todo cuanto era posible en la fuerza de las sensaciones que me sacudían. Mis suspiros ya se estaban convirtiendo en alguna otra cosa, y entonces recordé cierto detalle, lo suficientemente desagradable como para casi echar a perder lo que estábamos haciendo.

_Casi_.

¡Esa mujer no me iba a fastidiar la mañana!

Recordando que había inquilinos en el piso de arriba, y, concretamente, una anciana con problemas con el ruido y muchos comentarios bochornosos para darme, retuve el chillido que quería escapar de mi garganta cuando ya era devorada por un éxtasis absoluto, y enterré el rostro en el cuello de Shaoran.

Notando que no era compensación suficiente, mis dedos se aferraron solos a su espalda ancha, seguramente lastimándolo un poco, y una oleada de placer puro y duro me dejó K.O. antes de poder soltarlo o pedirle perdón.

Segundos después, Shaoran se estremeció entre mis brazos, y recibí su tembloroso cuerpo antes de que nos hiciera girar a los dos y quedáramos frente a frente en la segunda vuelta, en el extremo opuesto de la cama.

Su boca entreabierta, que intentaba arrejuntar todo el aire perdido, fue lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos.

—Joder —dijo—. Pensé que me moría.

Todavía sentía los martillazos en el pecho entonces, pero al menos sabía en dónde estaba. Y lo cierto es que yo también había pensado que me moría de frustración por todos esos gemidos que no había podido soltar.

Pero lo había logrado. ¡No había gritado ni una sola vez, y estaba a salvo de la vecina!

Eso era bueno. Quizá no tan bueno como lo habría sido si ella no existiera, o viviera en algún otro sitio, o estuviera sorda, pero habría que conformarse.

Suspiré con alivio, pero pronto vi que Shaoran arqueaba una ceja y me miraba con cierta desconfianza.

Y digo «cierta» por no decir «absoluta».

¿Ahora qué le pasaba?

—Oye —murmuró.

—¿Dime?

Shaoran entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. No hizo más que mirarme durante lo que yo calculé sería un minuto, y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre aquel silencio extraño y su mueca de indecisión, agregó, muy bajito:

—¿No te gustó?

Parpadeando, me pregunté a qué venía esa pregunta. No porque no entendiera a lo que probablemente se estaba refiriendo, sino porque… ¡caray, quién le había metido esa idea en la cabeza!

—Sí me gustó —aseguré, esperando que me creyera. Como continuaba con aquella expresión escéptica, subí una mano hasta su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla—. ¿Por qué preguntas…?

—Porque, ayer… —Se mordió la boca, como si pretendiera callarse, y yo lo incité a continuar liberando su labio inferior de aquella presión con un poco de empuje hacia abajo por parte de mi pulgar—. Es decir, hoy… no gritaste, y pensé…

En ese momento, juro que deseé con todas mis fuerzas ir a liquidar a la vecina, por insensible e inconsciente de lo fácilmente paranoico que podía volverse Shaoran, pero me aguanté las ganas y preferí resolver el entuerto antes que desatar mi instinto asesino con una mujer que alimentaba a tantos gatos. Aunque sólo fuera por el bien de los gatos.

Cuando tiré de su rostro para acercarlo más a mí, me entretuve un poco al notar el detalle de cuán espesas eran sus pestañas oscuras, y reparé en la cantidad suficiente de pequeños detalles sobre los matices en sus ojos ambarinos como para poder escribir un libro sobre el tema.

—No seas tonto —recriminé, aunque mi tono era todo lo contrario a uno de auténtico regaño—. Estoy completamente segura de que, si hubiese alguien no disfrutase excesivamente haciendo contigo lo que yo, sería por no estar en sus cinco sentidos. —Le di un beso corto, y él aflojó los hombros—. No le prestes atención a una tontería como ésa…

_Sobre todo porque, Shaoran, si la oyes gritar, es que se le habrá olvidado que vives en un apartamento._

—Quiero desayunar —dijo de pronto.

El comentario me dejó aturdida, porque me esperaba cualquier cosa relacionada con la conversación, algún tipo de mención breve a que se creía lo que le estaba diciendo, o incluso una insistencia ciega, molesta y dispuesta a desbaratar mis verdades con tal de continuar turbándose a sí mismo.

—¿Eh?

—Que quiero desayunar —repitió, y se separó de mí. También se levantó de la cama, y yo me incorporé para poder ver adónde pensaba ir. Recién dejó de darme la espalda cuando llegó a la puerta del baño que había a unos metros, y me miró de reojo—. Tengo hambre, y… —dibujó una sonrisita— necesito reponer fuerzas para después. ¿Qué te parece esa respuesta?

Lo siguiente que vi fue la puerta del baño cerrándose, y me dejé caer en la cama, cubriéndome con las sábanas y sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Desde luego, esa respuesta era mucho más entendible, y más prometedora que cualquier otra.

Feliz y cansada, me dije a mí misma que me convenía prepararme para poder seguir con este ritmo lo que quedaba de día. Porque no creía que nos fuéramos a mover de la habitación, en muchas, muchas horas.

Difícilmente las cosas podían ser mejores.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Lucía mi mejor sonrisa deslumbrante-cegadora el lunes por la mañana, mientras oía a los _Smashing_ en el mp3, y creo que estaba tan, tan contento, que no podría dejar de hacer eso durante una semana… es decir, al menos hasta el siguiente sábado increíble.

Cuando entré en la clase, me encontré con el panorama casi desierto acostumbrado, aunque también noté que —extrañamente— mis amigos ya estaban por los alrededores, en vez de en el patio fumando alguna cosa. K, Ryuu, Yamazaki y Eriol me miraron al mismo tiempo apenas dejé el maletín encima de mi pupitre y me senté. Al igual que siempre, no les estaba haciendo mucho caso… pero recuerden que ellos ya estaban más que acostumbrados. Coloqué las manos tras la cabeza y me eché hacia atrás, recostando la espalda contra la silla, y cerré los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

Ah, la vida era _perfecta_.

—Disarm you with a smile and cut you like you want me to, cut that little child inside of me and such a part of you… Ooh, the years burn…

Ni siquiera me importaba cantar y que me oyeran. Ciertamente, me valía un carajo lo que el Mundo pensara. Era demasiado feliz en _mi_ mundo particular como para que me interesara algo como eso…

Sin embargo, algún poco considerado ser humano que andaba por ahí me quitó los cascos y me dejó sin música dentro del cerebro.

—Buenos días, Shaoran. —Por su voz, supe que era Yamazaki—. Pareces feliz.

Antes de poder remediarlo, mi sonrisa se amplió y suspiré con satisfacción pura y dura.

—_Soy_ feliz.

—¿Tú, feliz? —se burló Ryuu—. No me jodas, eso es nuevo.

—Es muy raro que no te estés quejando de lo asquerosa que es la vida —consintió Kiyoshi.

—Exacto.

—Esos cambios de humor no pueden ser normales.

—Quizá está con la regla, chicos.

Idiotas.

Hubo unas cuantas risitas ante el comentario de Yamazaki, y luego llegó un silencio bastante extraño… Digo extraño, porque, de poder burlarse, mis amigos lo harían hasta la saciedad, por mucho que a mí me molestara, o por mucho que pasara de ellos, en el caso contrario. No era una situación como para fiarse.

Con desconfianza, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que Eriol se había puesto a buscar algo en su mochila —en donde traía la ropa de Educación Física— mientras los demás estudiaban algo en mi cara, como si tuviera un satélite en la punta de la nariz, o algo así. Cuando pareció encontrar lo que fuera que quería, volvió hacia donde estábamos todos con una sonrisita tranquila y astuta, de ésas que daban bastante miedo.

—Déjame comprobar una cosa, Shaoran —dijo—. Te prometo que no te va a doler.

No pude preguntar o decir nada, porque no me dio tiempo. Tan sólo alcancé a parpadear antes de notar que Eriol me había puesto una revista delante de los ojos… Una revista pornográfica, además, abierta en una de sus tantas y tan interesantes secciones de fotografías sobre desnudos poco artísticos.

De hecho, podía ver poco más que un par de tetas de proporciones… importantes.

—¿Para qué me enseñas esta mierda? —inquirí, bastante desconcertado y apartando la revista de delante de mi cara ya con recobrado fastidio.

Mi amigo siguió sonriendo enigmáticamente, como siempre que estaba muy confiado y se sabía conocedor de alguna gran verdad del Universo…

—Es curioso —expuso— que hayas venido tan alegre luego del fin de semana, que tengas una sonrisa de tonto en los labios, cuando no es lo tuyo… Y, sobre todo, resulta muy sospechoso el hecho de que no te hayas inmutado antes esta visión, siendo que el otro día huiste de la película como si no soportaras el calor. ¿Te «bajaron el fuego», o sólo me lo parece a mí?

Los tres restantes entendimos lo que Eriol estaba diciendo casi al mismo tiempo… y yo quise esconderme.

—¡¿Te la tiraste?! —saltó K, completamente eufórico.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No «me la tiré».

—No, claro que no —concedió Eriol. Su expresión encerraba alguna burla que yo no quería oír, pero de todos modos la soltó antes de que pudiera hacer nada contra ello—. No seas tan vulgar, por favor. ¿No ves que «hicieron el amor»?

Los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

Mierda. ¡Quería pegarles!

—Bueno, al menos Sakura lo habrá hecho contigo —murmuró Yamazaki, algo más seriecito. Supuse que estaba algo más ablandado que los otros por eso de que él tenía una novia.

—Está bien, supongo. Mientras que se lo crea…

Ja. Era gracioso ver que no tenían ni puta idea de lo que estaban hablando, porque, literalmente hablando, habría sido yo y no ella quien habría «hecho el amor» esa noche. Sakura me había dado la oportunidad de mi vida, pero no más. Y estaba completamente conforme con ello… de momento.

K me dio unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro cuando yo me crucé de brazos.

—Me alegro por ti. Se nota que lo disfrutaste.

Decir que lo había disfrutado, era decir poco. Desde el momento en que Sakura había conseguido que dejara de darle vueltas para intentar detenerme, todo había sido simplemente una maravilla.

Nunca había imaginado que ella pudiera entregarse así conmigo, ni que me dejaría demostrarle lo mucho que la quería tal y como mi instinto me lo decía, aún siendo tan inexperto como era, y tan torpe como para brindarle más placer del que seguro podría sentir, si yo fuera un poco más hábil. No obstante, y aunque me sentía algo culpable por ello, Sakura tenía tanta paciencia y me trataba con tanto cariño que eso apagaba las inseguridades a la hora de estar juntos de nuevo. Las dudas se esfumaban cuando me pedía que no me preocupara tanto, o cuando me abrazaba tan fuerte que me costaba respirar. Cada vez me dejaba más convencido de que no tenía que ser otra persona, si estaba con ella.

Y quería estar con ella lo mismo que quería respirar a diario. De todas las formas posibles. Porque era la primera, y quería que fuera la única.

Me despertó un aplauso, y descubrí que era Eriol el responsable de haberme despabilado, porque aún tenía las manos juntas enfrente de mi nariz.

—Sí, lo disfrutó —concluyó alegremente, y yo me mordí la lengua—. Esa cara roja lo dice todo.

—Déjame tranquilo, Eriol.

_**(Sakura) **_

Asombrosamente, no me había quedado dormida esa mañana, pese a que la noche del domingo había sido una noche de insomnio para mí… aún estando de vuelta en _mi_ casa. Y remarco eso para que no piensen cualquier cosa.

Como decía, prácticamente no conseguí dormir, pensando en un montón de cosas y recordando cada detalle de lo vivido con Shaoran en apenas dos días. Lo cierto es que no me había percatado de que prácticamente tenía alas en los pies hasta que tuve que volver a casa, porque él también parecía muy contento. Fue al salir a la calle y encontrarme con unos cuantos rostros malhumorados cuando caí en que estaba radiantemente feliz. Ni siquiera los comentarios de Touya acerca de lo molesta que tenía que resultarle a Tomoyo yendo tanto a su casa —¡ja!— pudieron hacerme enfadar, ni borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Hoy me había despertado yo sola, sin ningún tipo de ayuda, y la verdad es que me sentía fresca como una lechuga. Me sentía atenta y ligera, poco voluble a cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerme de mal humor o preocuparme, como si no existieran las noticias pésimas o los sucesos extraños y poco favorables. Tenía ganas de saltar por todas partes hasta cansarme, de gritar que me sentía libre y mayor, de cantar… y de tener un Shaoran y una cama a mano.

Y, si hacer el amor tenía esas consecuencias en la gente, me dije mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, tenía más ganas que antes de practicarlo las veinticuatro horas del día…

Aunque mis pensamientos quedaron en la nada cuando colisioné contra alguien, de tan distraída que iba. Un par de manos me atraparon por la cintura antes de que el rebote me tirara al suelo, y yo me aferré al par de brazos como acto reflejo. Brazos de chico.

¿Los brazos de Shaoran?

Ya estaba a punto de empinarme un poco y darle un corto beso de saludo, pero antes abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que besarlo no habría sido la cosa más sensata por mi parte, porque ése _no_ era Shaoran. El chico en cuestión era bastante más pálido que él, tenía el pelo negro y arreglado, los ojos azules… y una sonrisa tan ladina que a veces intimidaba y todo.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño al reconocer a Eriol Hiiragizawa, pero sí tuve que contenerme de decirle unas cuantas cosas que no le gustarían, pero que le debía por haber hecho llorar a Tomoyo… ¡y estar tan contento!

—Lo siento —me disculpé, masticando las palabras—. ¿Puedes soltarme?

Y es que yo había sacado las manos de sus brazos inmediatamente, pero Eriol seguía agarrándome de la misma forma que antes. Aparentemente, sin intención de moverlas.

—Pero si es la linda Sakura —comentó coquetamente—. Es extraño verte por aquí tan temprano, pero me parece muy bien. Se te ve casi… luminosa. —Intenté apartarme de él, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerlo sonreír más que antes—. ¿Por qué tan arisca… acaso te doy miedo?

No me daba miedo, sino asco, más bien. Pero me correspondía aguantar un poco más a su actitud exasperante y a su gesto torcido, aunque sólo fuera por respeto a mi prima, a quien seguramente no le haría ninguna gracia verlo con un ojo morado.

—No te tengo miedo, Hiiragizawa —retruqué—. Sólo quiero ir al aula antes de que sea tarde y me dejen afuera.

—Ah, bueno, en ese caso… —Lo de soltarme fue un amague, porque al instante siguiente sus dedos ya se cerraban otra vez, aunque ahora para retenerme todavía más cerca. Podía notar su respiración cálida chocar contra mi rostro mientras sus ojos azules me estudiaban con lo que me pareció interés—. Pero antes, podrías ser más sincera conmigo, Sakura. No tienes por qué esconderme tus motivos, ni por qué empezar a llamarme por mi apellido…

Ciertamente, Eriol nunca hablaba conmigo, ni tampoco se me había acercado tanto y con tan obvias intenciones. Sin embargo, rápidamente supuse que el cambio podía deberse a que ya se había aburrido de Tomoyo y estaría buscando a alguien nuevo con quien divertirse. Aunque ese alguien fuera yo, la novia de su mejor amigo.

¿Qué tipo de moral tenía?

—A Shaoran no le va a hacer gracia que estés coqueteando conmigo —espeté, esperando que su sentido común (si lo tenía) lo hiciera reaccionar, o al menos la conciencia lo remordiera un poco.

Él sólo se rió.

—Shaoran no tendría nada que reprocharme —aseguró, aparentemente divertido—. La pequeña e inocente Sakura… ¿tanta confianza le tienes? No es un príncipe azul. No va a venir siempre a rescatarte, y puede que incluso sea menos noble de lo que crees.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron por completo. ¿De qué iba?

—¿Qué… quieres decir con eso? —Comenzando a enfadarme de verdad, di un brusco tirón con la fuerza de mi cuerpo y conseguí que me soltara—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes¿Te crees que voy a dejar de confiar en Shaoran por algo que tú me digas?

Tan tranquilo como siempre, se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad, no —admitió—. Sólo te advertía de que te conviene tener cuidado, porque las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen.

Eso no había ni que decirlo. Eriol parecía un galán de cuento, con aquel talante inglés y modales perfectos, y, en cambio, era un cerdo. No podía entender qué clase de amigo se jactaba de ser, si intentaba convencerme de que Shaoran era vaya uno a saber qué cosas.

—Gracias, pero no necesito tus consejos —murmuré, y choqué mi hombro con el suyo antes de largarme.

Me encontré con sus otros tres amigos, que salían del mismo sitio al que yo entré como un rayo. Ni siquiera me importó el haberlos casi atropellado en mi empeño, ni que me miraran raro, porque acababa de darme cuenta de que sí había alguien capaz de joderme el día, y ése era el mismísimo Eriol.

Saludé a Tomoyo y a Shaoran con un único movimiento de cabeza y me senté antes de que pudieran preguntarme nada. Tuve la suerte de que el timbre tocara en ese instante, impidiendo cualquier tipo de acercamiento por parte de los dos, y suspiré antes de mirar por la ventana.

¿Qué había querido decir ese imbécil con que las cosas no eran lo que parecían?

_**(Shaoran) **_

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos con desconcierto absoluto en cuanto Sakura pasó frente a nosotros como un torbellino, apenas saludando en el proceso. Ambos nos preguntamos en silencio si teníamos alguna idea de lo que ocurría, y la respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros por cada parte. Avanzamos un paso hacia ella al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a enterarnos de algo, pero el timbre tocó justo en ese momento, tan sólo para dejarnos con las ganas.

La clase de Biología fue la primera en llegar, trayendo consigo, de paso, a Eriol —recién llegado de su excursión al baño, que se extendía siempre por los pasillos y otros rincones—. Después vino Japonés, y, por último, Filosofía. La pizarra se llenó de problemas de lógica en pocos minutos, pero no les presté ninguna atención.

Todavía me preguntaba qué le había pasado a Sakura para estar con ese mal humor. De hecho, era la primera vez que la veía enfadada de verdad, fuera de alguna pequeña discusión o un pique. Ninguna de esas cosas hacía que su ceño se frunciera durante más de diez segundos, y siempre acababa sonriendo después. No obstante, ahora no parecía muy dispuesta a mostrarse tan alegre y desenvuelta como siempre… ¿Le habría dicho algo su hermano por volver a su casa el domingo, siendo que se había ido el sábado? No creía que hubiera descubierto la mentira, porque, de otro modo, yo ya estaría más que muerto, pero…

—Kinomoto, salga a hacer el ejercicio tres, por favor.

Sakura dio un leve respingo en su sitio como clara muestra de que no había estado atenta a nada, y yo suspiré. Puso cara de horror al levantarse con una hoja prácticamente en blanco en una de sus manos, así que no me costó adivinar de qué iba el tema.

Aprovechando el descuido del profesor, carraspeé para que me mirara y le enseñé mi hoja de ejercicios tan disimuladamente como pude.

Entendió al instante y me agradeció con una sonrisita tímida antes de cambiar su hoja con la que le ofrecía yo. El profesor no se dio cuenta de nada, porque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y sólo se dedicó a vigilar sus movimientos y lo que escribía sobre la superficie verde.

—Increíble —se sorprendió al final—. No puedo creer que haya mejorado tanto de un día para el otro, Kinomoto, pero me alegro de que así sea. ¿Ha estudiado mucho durante el fin de semana?

Sakura se sonrojó, y yo arqueé una ceja.

—Sí —dijo nerviosamente, ya dirigiéndose de nuevo a su sitio y evitando mirarme—, a-algo así.

Me pasé toda la hora dibujando garabatos en la libreta, sin poder prestar atención a las correcciones y a la cantidad de ceros y unos, de letras y de falacias con nombres latinos bastante extraños.

Fue un alivio para mí oír el timbre del recreo, y me levanté casi como impulsado por un resorte incluso antes de que el profesor saliera. No fui el único que estaba ansioso por respuestas, al parecer, porque Tomoyo había hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo y ahora estábamos los dos frente a Sakura, mirándola con insistencia.

—Bueno… —empezó su prima, y el par de ojos verdes voló hacia nosotros.

—Esto… gracias por lo de antes, Shaoran —interrumpió, entregándome el papel que antes le había dado. Yo lo acepté y lo dejé sobre mi pupitre en menos de un segundo. Como si me importara.

—¿Te pasa algo? —inquirí—. Pareces…

—Enfadada —completó Tomoyo, y yo asentí con la cabeza.

—En realidad… —Sakura pareció a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó callada repentinamente. Nos miró a los dos, como si dudara, y luego suspiró—. No, chicos, estoy como siempre. —Me aparté un poco para dejarla ponerse de pie cuando vi que quería hacerlo, aunque no demasiado convencido de dejarla marcharse—. Tengo que ir a hablar con Rika para pedirle una receta que quiero practicar… C-con permiso.

Prácticamente salió corriendo, y tanto la prima de Sakura como yo resoplamos al unísono.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunté, creo que a mí mismo—. ¿Y por qué no lo dice?

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí… —Tomoyo cerró los ojos y sus cejas se arquearon con preocupación—. ¡Estaba tan contenta ayer, cuando hablamos por teléfono, que no entiendo qué cosa terrible tuvo que haber ocurrido en ese lapso para que se haya puesto así!

—¿Estaba de buen humor ayer?

¿Qué pasa? Quería asegurarme.

Los ojos violetas de Tomoyo me miraron fijamente durante los primeros segundos, y después adquirieron un brillo malicioso al tiempo que empezaba a sonreír.

—Pues claro… ¿cómo no iba a estarlo, luego de un fin de semana tan «movidito»?

Mi cara tuvo que haberse puesto tan roja como una manzana… de las que no son verdes. ¿De verdad había sido tan tonto como para preguntarle a ella una cosa así, siendo que era _seguro_ que estaba enterada de todo?

—Te lo dijo —refunfuñé, dejando que el pelo me cubriera los ojos para no tener que enfrentarme a su escrutinio.

—¿Qué esperabas? —rió—. Soy su mejor amiga, y es mi deber como tal el enterarme de todas esas cosas… Más si soy amiga de los dos.

Alcé una ceja al mirarla de nuevo.

—¿De los dos?

—¿No soy tu amiga, ni siquiera un poquito? —insistió, con la mirada y la sonrisa de nuevo serenas.

Parpadeé, confuso. No me esperaba que Tomoyo Daidouji me saliera con una cosa así, desde luego, con lo poco que la conocía. Es decir, únicamente nos hablábamos porque Sakura estaba en medio y los dos queríamos lo mejor para ella… Así que no se me había ocurrido que quisiera ser amiga mía también, o que ya lo fuera.

—Bueno… —dudé.

—Da igual, piénsalo. —Hizo un ademán para restarle importancia—. Pero quería que supieras que a mí sí me gustaría serlo. Después de todo, Sakura te adora, así que no puedes ser tan malote como aparentas¿eh?

El comentario me hizo reír un poco, y me dije que eso era raro. Tomoyo Daidouji era una buena chica, y nos habíamos guardado secretos mutuamente, yo con lo de Eriol y ella con lo de Sakura y su hermano. No podía negar que éramos algo allegados. Quizá sí era mi amiga. Después de todo, casi no cruzaba palabras con quienes no tenía confianza, y mucho menos me implicaba en sus asuntos o les reía sus gracias, pero ella me inspiraba confianza… No tanta ni tan profunda como la confianza que tenía con Sakura, pero sí una confianza de…

Bueno, de amigos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que sí somos más amigos de lo que pensaba —murmuré, y después la miré con algo de recelo—. Pero no esperes que te regale cosas, me acuerde de tu cumpleaños o tenga detalles contigo por eso. No sé tratar con chicas, por muy amigas que sean.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—No lo esperaba, Shaoran, créeme. Pero igual me caes bien.

Con los puntos sobre las íes, aliviado y conforme al saber que Tomoyo tampoco pretendía de mí nada en especial, asentí con la cabeza.

A mí también me caía bien la extraña prima de Sakura.

_**(Sakura) **_

Pasé con Rika todo el recreo, intentando apuntar mentalmente todos los procedimientos para la preparación de lo que ella llamaba «tarta especial de tres chocolates con salsa de frambuesa, melocotones en almíbar y crema de avellanas». Nombre largo, lo sé, pero tenía que ser así al llevar todos esos ingredientes… como elementos meramente adicionales, porque la lista era bastante más larga.

Y no era que a mí me hubiera entrado un repentino fanatismo por la repostería, pero era una buena excusa para escabullirme de las preguntas de mi prima y mi novio. No quería responder a ninguno de los dos, si era para hablarles mal del gran amor de la primera y el mejor amigo del segundo, por mucho que el tipo fuera un cerdo asqueroso sin moral. No pretendía llenarles la cabeza a ellos, porque no me correspondía, además de que caería en lo mismo que había hecho él… y yo no era así.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Rika —le dije alegremente a mi compañera, volviendo mi atención a ella y sin dejar que la culpabilidad de no haber escuchado tan atentamente como debiera todas sus minuciosas explicaciones se trasluciera en mis palabras—. Y siento haberte hecho perder el recreo con esta tontería…

Ella sonrió tan cálidamente como acostumbraba, y no sólo fue un gesto de su boca, sino también de los ojos castaños. Rika Sasaki era una chica muy amable y madura, incluso desde primaria, cuando todos le atribuían mucha más edad de la que tenía en realidad. Algunas veces me hacía preguntarme si ese hecho no tendría que ver con que estuviera enamorada, desde pequeña, del profesor Terada. Es decir, quizá su madurez también la impulsaba a enamorarse de chicos mayores…

Aunque después, al aplicarlo a mi caso y recordar que yo me había enamorado de Yukito Tsukishiro, me parecía que no tenía mucho sentido pensar eso, siendo que yo apenas —y fiándome mucho de las palabras de Tomoyo— empezaba a madurar ahora, cuando ya… Bueno, cuando ya…

Parpadeé, conteniendo un alarido de felicidad.

¿Iba a pensar «cuando ya no estoy enamorada de Yukito»?

¡¿Sería eso posible?!

—No pasa nada, Sakura. —Para variar, la voz de alguien (en este caso, Rika) me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Después de todo, tú me ayudaste a aprender a nadar cuando fuimos al parque acuático.

Yo me carcajeé mientras ambas caminábamos de nuevo rumbo a las aulas, regresando desde el patio. Los pasillos estaban repletos de compañeros que corrían a toda prisa para no llegar tarde a un examen de no sé qué, aunque la otra mitad de los asistentes remoloneaba por los rincones todavía.

—¡Pero eso fue cuando teníamos doce años, Rika!

—Bueno, pero no te había devuelto el favor —sonrió—. Y ¿para quién dijiste que querías preparar la tarta?

—Para mi padre —improvisé—. Preparé una hace varias semanas, y me dijo que me había quedado tan bien que esperaba que hiciera otra. —Eso era cierto—. No quería repetir la misma receta, así que me pareció bien intentar alguna otra cosa… y como tú sabes tanto de repostería, pues…

Cesé mi parloteo en el momento en que vi a Naoko correr hacia nosotras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El pelo corto, liso y castaño se movía al mismo ritmo que la tela de su falda. Los ojos mieles brillaban tras las gafas cuando llegó hasta donde estábamos.

—El profesor de Inglés tuvo un problema con su coche, y no vendrá —nos explicó—. ¡Tenemos la hora libre!

Rika acompañó a Naoko en su expresión de felicidad casi embriagadora, pero yo tragué pesado. Obviamente, para ellas, tener hora libre significaba lo mismo que para cualquier estudiante que se precie: toda una hora sin profesor, sin guardar silencio, sin atender a cosas que, muchas veces, no le importaban a nadie. Sin embargo, y pese a que a mí me habría provocado la misma sensación de regocijo en cualquier otro momento, hoy no era el caso… porque sabía que lo que me esperaba sería un buen interrogatorio.

—Sakura, nosotras vamos ya a clase —me dijo Rika—. ¿Te vienes también?

Negué con la cabeza, intentando buscar algún plan alternativo, aunque sólo fuera para retrasar el momento.

—Antes voy a… eh… al baño.

Me despedí de mis amigas agitando la mano y las vi marcharse sin que yo moviera un solo músculo. La verdad, no tenía ganas de ir al baño, ni siquiera para dar un paseo. Lo único que quería era irme a casa para poder hacer de tripas corazón durante toda la tarde y convertirme en un ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar ver la cara de Eriol a la mañana siguiente sin que me entraran arcadas.

Así pues, fui a la cafetería sin ninguna prisa en mi andar, contando los segundos con frustración y lamentando que cincuenta minutos no pasaran tan rápido como a mí me gustaría. Compré una tableta de chocolate, sólo por hacer algo, y la guardé en el bolsillo de la falda del uniforme, esperando que no se derritiera.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente dando vueltas cuando volví, y supuse que todos los de mi clase estarían dentro del aula… pero me llevé una sorpresa bastante grande al encontrarme con Tomoyo y Shaoran todavía de puertas hacia fuera, él apoyado contra la pared y ella a su lado, ambos charlando animadamente sobre alguna cosa.

La verdad, no sé si me sorprendió más que no estuvieran dentro o que estuvieran hablando… Es decir, que _Shaoran_ estuviera hablando. Bien, de acuerdo, no se desvivía con las palabras, pero tampoco estaba mudo, como de costumbre. Basta decir que respondía a los comentarios, y con una ligera sonrisita, además.

¿Desde cuándo estaba tan tranquilo con alguien que _no_ fuera yo?

Por supuesto, no estaba celosa de Tomoyo. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que jamás intentaría nada con él, únicamente porque era mío —obviemos las ansias de posesión enfermizas, por favor—, y yo no era tan estúpida y desconfiada como para pensar mal de mi prima. No obstante, eso no quitaba que la situación se me hiciera de lo más extraña.

Y considerar extraña la situación tampoco quitaba que me alegrara de que Shaoran pareciera mostrarse algo más abierto, aunque sólo fuera con Tomoyo. Era un avance, después de todo, y fuera lo que fuera que mi amiga había hecho para conseguirlo, se lo agradecía profundamente.

A punto estuve de acercarme a ellos y preguntar, cuando recordé que los que acabarían preguntándome cosas serían ellos, y que no era nada conveniente provocar esa situación, porque podría irme de la lengua. Así pues, me dispuse a marchar silenciosamente por donde había venido, rogando que no me vieran… cuando la que vio algo fui yo. Algo que me hizo hervir la sangre en menos de un segundo, y que me dio ganas de vomitar.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, avanzando tranquilamente hacia ellos desde el lado opuesto del pasillo, sonriendo tan confiadamente como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Llegando hasta donde estaban, y tocando el hombro de Tomoyo.

Haciendo que la sonrisa de ella se apagara como si fuera la llama de una vela tras un soplo de aire frío. Haciendo que se pusiera mortalmente pálida. Haciendo que los labios le temblaran.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Puedes…?

Haciendo que mis piernas se condujeran solas, me olvidara absolutamente de cualquier cosa que pudiera estar pensando antes, y me pusiera entre mi prima y ese desgraciado con sonrisa de demonio, lo alejara de un empujón y le dejara la marca de mis dedos en su mejilla.

No podía soportar la idea de que ella volviera a llorar, o a creerse una basura, por culpa de él. No podía soportar ver que sus ojos bonitos, tan alegres y entusiastas como la misma Tomoyo, se opacaran por la tristeza. No podía soportar verla hundirse cuando quería salir a flote otra vez.

—¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Tomoyo! —le grité, sintiendo que la mano con la que había golpeado su blanca mejilla (ahora roja) me palpitaba dolorosamente—. ¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te deje más claro que no quiero verte cerca de ella!

Los ojos azules de Eriol se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras que su mano se dirigió a su rostro en un gesto que supuse era automático. Lo vi fruncir el ceño y su rictus empezar a volverse extraño, casi amedrentador.

Yo seguí sin inmutarme, dispuesta a pelear con él si era necesario para enseñarle que con mi prima no iba a poder seguir jugando y esperar que yo me quedara tranquila, sin interferir. Si no se hacía una idea de lo mucho que me había molestado que hiriera a Tomoyo, y que la indignación se transformaba en furia dentro de mí al ver que tenía el descaro de dirigirle la palabra, era hora de que se enterara de cómo funcionaban las cosas para Sakura Kinomoto si alguien se metía con quien no debía. Y es que yo jamás había sido una persona violenta, ni me gustaba pelear, pero no soportaba que la gente se aprovechara de los demás, y mucho menos si la persona dañada era alguien que yo quería.

—¿Qué te crees que…? —empezó a decir, avanzando un paso hacia mí.

—Eriol. —La voz peligrosamente serena de Shaoran sonó a mis espaldas, recordándome que su presencia era aún corpórea y pese a que, movida por la ceguera de la rabia, hubiera olvidado el hecho completamente—. Ya la oíste, será mejor que te largues.

Eriol lo miró con algo parecido al asombro, aunque luego volvió sus ojos contra los míos otra vez. No me acobardé ante su pose de pavo real entonces, y me daría igual si seguía mirándome de la misma forma amenazante durante toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo, y supongo que afortunadamente, dio media vuelta y se largó sin titubear, recuperando todo su orgullo… si es que lo había perdido alguna vez, y yo no supe si sentirme aliviada o no, ahora que no habría pelea entre nosotros.

—Sa… Sakura¿qué fue eso?

Me giré al oír la voz de Tomoyo, y me encontré con que tanto ella como Shaoran me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Había estado tan exaltada que no me había dado cuenta de que, probablemente, mi comportamiento no había sido uno demasiado normal por mi parte…

Me sonrojé.

—Bueno… ¿y qué querías que hiciera, dejarlo molestarte?

La reacción tomó unos pocos segundos, pero Tomoyo sonrió al acabar ese plazo, y, no conforme con eso, se lazó sobre mí para abrazarme y llenarme el rostro de besos, recibiendo un bochorno mayor por mi parte y un mosqueado «¡eh!» por parte de Shaoran. Cuando se cansó, sus manos me cubrieron las mejillas ardientes y me miró con los ojos violetas cargados de cariño.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura, eres un ángel —Yo me sonrojé todavía más, si es que eso es humanamente posible—. De verdad que te agradezco muchísimo el gesto… pero me temo que tendré que acercarme a Eriol en los próximos cinco minutos, al menos.

La alarma sonó en mi cabeza, haciendo que me apartara de mi prima y la mirara con confusión y algo desesperadamente.

—¿Qué dices? —me alarmé—. ¿Por qué vas a tener que hacer eso¡Puede lastimarte!

Sus ojos ya volvían a traslucir cierta tristeza, al igual que el tono manso de su voz. No me había equivocado al pensar que Eriol hablándole era como abrir las heridas y echar sal dentro.

—Porque —dijo— es mejor que aclare lo que tenga que aclarar con él cuanto antes, a estar rehuyéndole para que no me lastime. Me entiendes¿verdad?

Tuve que suspirar para calmarme, intentando convencerme de que Tomoyo tenía razón… porque en realidad sí la tenía, como siempre. Confiaba en su criterio y no dudaba que ella no sería tan insensata como para moverse por instintos masoquistas, como algunos hacen con temas de amor. Además, entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir, pues yo había hecho lo mismo aquella vez que fuera a hablar con Yukito y mi hermano sobre lo sucedido. Sabía que era una tortura aún peor intentar ocultar las heridas que esforzarse por sanarlas, porque, si uno no se enfrenta al problema, a cada paso que se da después siempre vuelven a abrirse los cortes, una y otra vez, o todo queda allí como una nube de lluvia sobrevolando tu cabeza.

—Por supuesto —acepté—. Por supuesto que te entiendo… Pero igual ten cuidado¿sí?

Mi amiga asintió con la cabeza antes de revolverme un poco el pelo y pellizcarme una mejilla, para posteriormente alejarse por el mismo camino que había seguido Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Me quedé viéndola marchar en completo silencio, rogando interiormente porque a ese imbécil no se le ocurriera ponerle un solo dedo encima o lastimarla de cualquier manera, o me vería obligada a descuartizarlo. Literalmente. En momentos así era cuando me preguntaba qué podía haber visto Tomoyo en él, aparte de su falsa caballerosidad y su habilidad para las mentiras y las bromas pesadas, y la verdad es que siempre me respondía que el amor tenía que ser algo muy caprichoso y cruel con algunas personas, desafortunadamente.

El calor de la mano de Shaoran cerrándose sobre la mía me regresó a la realidad, y descubrí su mirada seria y desconcertada.

—Ven conmigo —fue todo lo que dijo, y yo lo seguí cuando empezó a caminar.

No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que tenía pensado llevarme al patio, aprovechando que no había profesor que nos vigilara. El sol picaba un poco contra la piel cuando salimos, pero era una sensación agradable y reconfortante, en cierta manera, luego de los pasillos oscuros y fríos… repletos de tipos con una cara más dura de lo normal.

Cuando llegamos junto a uno de los melocotoneros en flor, él se colocó frente a mí. No hicimos nada más que mirarnos durante bastante tiempo. Yo me distraje con el juego de las sombras del árbol sobre su silueta, que dibujaban hojas oscuras moviéndose con el viento o dejaban filtrarse rayos de sol en su pelo castaño, creando reflejos dorados que daban ganas de tocar.

—¿Hay algo que tenga que saber, Sakura? —preguntó finalmente, cruzándose de brazos. No sonaba enfadado, y yo sabía que tampoco pretendía estarlo. Aunque sí pretendía disimular que estaba preocupado, claro… ¡y era un encanto cuando hacía eso!

Estaba a punto de sonreír como tonta y pedirle que me diera un beso, pero el recuerdo de los coqueteos de Eriol me hizo mantenerme seria, e incluso reavivar la furia en mi sangre, calentándola. Ya me caía mal por haberme arruinado el día, por haber lastimado a Tomoyo, y por obligarme a huir de dos de las personas que más quería. Era el colmo que ahora tampoco me dejara disfrutar de estar con Shaoran… pero, diablos¿de qué forma podría evitarlo?

—Estaba muy enfadada —resumí.

—Creo que lo noté. Lo que me gustaría que me dijeras es por qué estabas enfadada… Nunca te había visto así.

Probablemente porque nunca alguien me había sacado tanto de mis casillas, pensé. Miré a mi novio con algo de culpabilidad.

—¿Te molestó que le pegara a tu amigo?

Su sonrisita habría pasado desapercibida para cualquiera que no fuera yo, porque era casi invisible. Sin embargo, estaba tan acostumbrada a sus gestos, a esas alturas, que no habría podido obviarla ni queriendo.

—No —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. La verdad es que hoy también yo tenía ganas de golpearlo… Y créeme que no es la primera vez. —Dejé escapar un leve suspiro de alivio—. El caso es¿qué te hizo ese idiota para que te pusieras así, Sakura? Y no me digas que nada, porque sabes que no voy a dar crédito a eso.

Desvié la mirada.

—No quiero que te pelees con Eriol, Shaoran. No me hagas hablar.

Obviamente, no estaba dispuesta a crear una guerra entre los dos al confesar que, además del asunto de Tomoyo, también estaba rabiosa porque él hubiera estado flirteándome esa misma mañana, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho… ¿Había esperado a que fuera la novia de su mejor amigo para traicionarlo, o qué¡No me cabía en la cabeza una cosa así, y ni siquiera podía ponerme en el lugar de una mente tan retorcida como la de ese sujeto!

—Sakura. —Las manos de Shaoran ahora se posaron en mis hombros, y yo fui incapaz de rehuirle la mirada por más tiempo. Me gustaba verlo cuando me hablaba con ese tono tan paciente, porque los ojos de ámbar parecían brillarle más—. ¿Por qué le pegaste? Tuviste que tener una razón de peso, lo sé, así que no evites más el tema, porque pienso enterarme de todas formas. Te prometo… que no me peleo con Eriol, si no quieres, salvo si se propasó contigo… —Su expresión serena se transformó en una bastante más apabullante—. ¡Porque te juro que lo mato si…!

Su repentino estallido de rabia me hizo sentir la calidez acostumbrada en el pecho, y ésta contrastó con la heladera que los recuerdos de esa mañana me dejaban. Además, aquello también fue suficiente para saber que tendría que medir muy bien las palabras, por muchas promesas que hubiera en medio, porque me daba la impresión de que Shaoran sería capaz de olvidarse de ellas de un segundo al otro si llegaba a enterarse del incidente del pasillo, aunque no hubiera pasado nada, realmente.

—Me enteré de lo que le hizo a Tomoyo —expliqué, contando parte de la verdad que sabía era más segura—. Ella ya me lo había confesado hace unos días, cuando fui a su casa, pero no hice nada porque no creí que Eriol fuera capaz de portarse de forma tan ruin…

—Lo siento —vino su tímida disculpa—. Me habría gustado decirte que tenían algo, pero había prometido que guardaría silencio y…

—Ya sé, Shaoran, no te preocupes. —Sonreí un poco, con intención de reconfortarlo, pero sé que la mueca no me quedó tan real como me habría gustado. Aún estaba furiosa para eso—. Además, no me habría atrevido a golpearlo si no se hubiera acercado hoy a ella, ni hubiera dicho eso que…

Me callé, pero no a tiempo.

—¿Dicho qué?

Mierda.

¡Soy una estúpida!

—Na… nada.

—Sakura, _¿qué_ te dijo?

Su expresión se había vuelto algo más sombría que antes, de modo que entendí que había metido la pata de forma importante… y también que no iba a conseguir escaparme de dar alguna respuesta sincera.

—No fue nada importante —murmuré—. Sólo comentó que tú podías ser un poco diferente a como yo te veía…

Bueno, eso era disfrazar la verdad de algo menos grave… Aunque no pareció servir de mucho. Aparentemente, para Shaoran las palabras tenían mucho más sentido que para mí, pese a no ser demasiado aclaratorias. Seguramente porque él tendría más secretos con Eriol de los que podría conocer yo, y sabría a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Seguramente a alguna cosa bastante fea, porque puso la cara de alguien a quien acaban de patearle el hígado, como mínimo.

—¿Nada más? —insistió amargamente.

Asentí con la cabeza, como haciendo que no me daba cuenta de lo que lo afectó aquella respuesta disfrazada únicamente para mí, pero tan clara como el agua según su conocimiento.

—De todos modos, ocurre que no pude contenerme cuando vi que tenía pensado acercarse a Tomoyo otra vez —reanudé el tema, intentando desviar un poco su atención y desahogarme a la vez. La rabia volvió a inundar mi torrente sanguíneo con fuerza, retomando posiciones. Era increíble la forma tan rápida en la que mi humor podía cambiar de sólo pensar en eso—. Después de lo que le hizo, tuvo el descaro de acercarse a ella como si nada, y hablarle como si siguiera siendo su novia… ¡Tomoyo se puso tan pálida que creí que se desmayaría en cualquier momento!

—Me di cuenta… Nunca creí que Tomoyo sintiera algo tan fuerte por él.

Creo que hice un gesto de dolor y frustración al mismo tiempo.

—Tomoyo está enamorada de Eriol desde hace muchos años, pero nunca habían concretado nada porque mi amiga es demasiado sensata y supo huir todo el tiempo que pudo. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar un poco la última vez que él revoloteó a su alrededor y acabó aceptando salir juntos. —Apreté los puños—. Siento decirlo, pero es un desgraciado y un sinvergüenza —espeté—. Creí que él sentía algo por mi amiga, o que estaba enamorado de verdad… ¡Pero sólo estaba con Tomoyo porque quería acostarse con ella!

Las manos de Shaoran abandonaron mis hombros lentamente, antes de musitar un tímido y medio estrangulado:

—Lo sé. Yo también creí que ella le gustaba en serio.

Yo sentí que la garganta se me cerraba por la cólera. No era que sólo me hubiera engañado a mí, lo cual no sería demasiado difícil, sino que era tan buen mentiroso que había conseguido engañar a Tomoyo y hasta a Shaoran, que era quien debía conocerlo mejor que cualquiera de nosotras.

—¡Es que no puedo entender cómo alguien puede ser tan ruin —exclamé, sintiendo que hasta temblaba un poco—, tan egoísta, para hacerle eso a otra persona¡No la quería, pero se encargó de engatusarla durante años, tan sólo por las ganas de hacerse con ella¡Pretendía usarla para aplacar un poco sus hormonas de macho cabrío, sacarse las ganas y luego largarse¡Eso es usar a alguien… a una chica que no tiene nada que ver con su juventud penosa y su hambre poco considerada!

El corazón me daba martillazos dentro del pecho en cuanto guardé silencio, algo más calmada. Mi nivel de indignación había descendido ligeramente luego de prácticamente gritar lo que pensaba, y era un alivio.

Cuando miré a Shaoran —es decir, con atención—, me di cuenta de que estaba muy cabizbajo y serio.

—Odiarías al hijo de puta que te hiciera eso¿verdad? —murmuró.

Pensé en ello y me di cuenta de que no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si lo que sentía por Eriol Hiiragizawa podría definirse como odio absoluto, porque el odio me parecía algo demasiado fuerte como para sentirlo por alguien en tan poco tiempo.

—Sentiría lástima —dije, en cambio, bien segura de que eso sí era verdad—. Lástima por alguien que no sabe amar y que sólo piensa en sí mismo, y lástima por su víctima, si es que llega a caer en la trampa y a enamorarse, como le pasó a Tomoyo.

Lo oí lanzar un quejido muy, muy débil, y me pregunté qué le pasaba. Sin embargo, no me dio demasiado tiempo como para pensarlo, porque pronto me encontré envuelta en su abrazo de tal forma que mi capacidad de razonar se nubló casi por completo. Cerré los ojos. Era tan cálido. Tan dulce. Tan cargado de un montón de sentimientos que mi piel recibía en forma de suave corriente eléctrica.

—¿Shaoran?

—Los tíos somos unos imbéciles, Sakura —dijo en mi oído.

No supe a qué venía su comentario hasta que reparé en mis palabras de antes, y entonces entendí un poco, o al menos supuse, a qué se estaría refiriendo. Pero me pareció una tontería que se incluyera en el grupo de imbéciles, sobre todo cuando entendíamos por «imbécil», en ese contexto, a alguien —un chico, concretamente—capaz de usar a alguien —una chica— para conseguir algunos favores sexuales, un buen rato en la cama, y luego decirle adiós, sin importarle lo que ella pudiera o no sentir.

Acaricié su espalda ancha, intentando quitarle esa idea tonta de la cabeza. Porque no era como si Shaoran fuera uno de ésos. No, me dije. Siquiera pensar algo así me parecía un absurdo total. Si Shaoran hubiera pretendido usarme a mí, por ejemplo, nunca me habría tratado como lo hizo; con tanta paciencia, siendo tan bueno conmigo, preocupándose por mí, cuidándome y apoyándome cuando lo necesité, ni se habría opuesto, obviamente, a tocarme en cuanto se enteró de que yo era tan inexperta como él… por miedo a lastimarme.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —me sorprendí—. Tú también eres un chico, y no se te pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo así.

Su cuerpo se tensó y yo lo abracé un poco más fuerte.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

—Claro, Shaoran. ¿Tú no?

Cuando guardó obstinado silencio, algo dentro de mi mente me dio una pequeña insinuación de lo que podía estar pasando. Quizá, me dije, lo único que Shaoran pretendía era defender a Eriol, que, después de todo, seguía siendo su amigo. Quizá por eso generalizaba, o se incluía en el paquete de imbéciles. Intentando salvaguardar un poco de su honor y de no discutir conmigo a la vez.

Froté mi mejilla con la suya mimosamente, asegurándome que lo entendía, si era así. Yo también haría algo así por Tomoyo, sin duda, y aunque ella se equivocara alguna vez… por muy poco plausible que me pareciera eso.

—No pasa nada, Shaoran —le aseguré—. No estoy enfadada.

Suspiró contra mi cuello, y me recorrió un escalofrío. Todo estaba tan calmado, tan en armonía, que lo único con vida me parecía que éramos nosotros. Y me gustaba tanto la sensación de que fuéramos los dos solos, en medio de la nada, que simplemente me quedé disfrutando de la idea en silencio, mientras veía los suaves pétalos blancos revolotear con el viento.

—Sakura —me llamó después de un rato, y yo asentí para darle a entender que estaba oyéndolo—. Prométeme que seguirás pensando así de mí, sin importar cualquier cosa que Eriol pueda decirte.

—¿Por… por qué? —me extrañé.

—Sólo prométemelo, por favor.

Su preocupación me preocupaba algunas veces, como ésta. ¿Tenía miedo de que yo dejara de quererlo por alguna cosa¿Tan inseguro era con respecto a esos temas, cuando se mostraba tan valiente, calmado o desinteresado por todo lo demás?

Sin acabar de entender muy bien, volví a asentir con la cabeza mientras enredaba mis dedos en los espesos mechones de pelo color chocolate. Podría prometerle cualquier cosa con tal de que se sintiera bien y dejara de tener tanto miedo… a lo que fuera que tuviera miedo.

—Te lo prometo, Shaoran.

Él sólo respondió apretándome un poco más contra su cuerpo, y luego nos quedamos definitivamente callados. Pensando. Sintiéndonos el uno al otro.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Casi no distinguía los rostros a mi alrededor mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, sintiendo que la cabeza me latía a martillazos y mi visión estaba nublada y oscurecida por la furia. Debían haber pasado poco más que cinco minutos desde que acompañé a Sakura de nuevo al aula, intentando disimular mi estado por todos los medios.

Todo había quedado tan claro en una conversación tan breve y tan aparentemente descuidada, que me entró pánico. Porque sabía lo que pasaría si alguien llegaba a hablar de más.

Si Sakura se enteraba del plan de iniciación, la perdería. ¡La perdería para siempre! No podía arriesgarme a que ese imbécil traidor abriera la boca y me condenara al peor suplicio de la historia de mi vida, sólo porque le pareciera divertido, o por lo que demonios fuera. Quería matar a Eriol. De hecho, me dirigía a su encuentro tan solo para matarlo. Para retorcerle el cuello. Para arrancarle los ojos.

¡¿Cómo había podido…?!

Apenas me encontré con su postura arrogante frente al salón de materiales, no me preocupé por otra cosa diferente a acorralarlo contra la pared en menos de dos segundos, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y con los puños tan apretados que podría haberme sacado sangre de la palma de mis manos.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Su gesto sorprendido no duró más de tres segundos, porque al instante se volvió irónico y verdaderamente exasperante, a mi juicio.

—¿Por qué? —se burló—. ¿Tú también vas a abofetearme?

—¡¡¡No bromees, Eriol!!! —Tuve que controlar mis ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarme, así que me desquité gritándole en un principio… y masticando con furia cada palabra después—. Sé que todo esto de divierte mucho, pero a mí ya no. Mira, te aprecio lo suficiente como para no asesinarte en este mismo momento, pero no tengo tanta paciencia como puedes creer. Te estás portando como un imbécil, y te advierto desde ya que no voy a tolerarlo, así que ten mucho cuidado. —Me costaba hablar, y las sílabas me herían la garganta al intentar cerrarla para mantener un tono sosegado—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón e insinuarle a Sakura cosas sobre el plan¡Creí que eras mi amigo!

El silencio entre nosotros duró muy poco, aunque yo ni siquiera de eso pudiera disfrutar, al sentir la sangre bombeando con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza.

—Shaoran¿qué diferencia hay? —preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír como un idiota engreído—. No es como si ella te importara. Como ya te estrenaste, creí que te buscarías a una chica algo más experimentada para poder divertirte más que con lo que ella puede hacer. Y como yo corté con Tomoyo y Sakura está bastante crecidita, pues…

El estallido de rabia me hizo volver a juntar su cuerpo a la pared de un duro golpe, oyendo el ruido de su nuca al impactar secamente. Y hacer eso había sido muy poco, comparado con todas las cosas que se me ocurrían. Ni siquiera me había preocupado porque no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor, o que pudieran oírnos, venir a separarnos y expulsarlos unos días. No me importaba nada, pero tenía suerte de que el pasillo estuviera tan desierto como de costumbre.

—¡¡¡Que ni se te ocurra!!! —advertí, a los gritos—. ¡¡¡A Sakura no la tocas!!!

—¿Por qué?

—¡¡¡Ella es mía, Eriol!!! _¡¡¡Mía!!!_

Se rió.

—Ah, vamos, no me vengas con historias de celos. No puedes tener celos por culpa de una niñita como ella, siendo que, además, ya obtuviste lo que querías. Podrías compartirla con los amigos¿no? —Chasqueó la lengua—. Yo te ofrecí a muchas de mis chicas, egoísta.

Mi mandíbula estaba tiesa, al igual que mis pulmones. Me costaba pasar el aire a través de ellos, pensar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Esas chicas no significaban nada para ti.

Su mirada azul se llenó de suspicacia, sin abandonar el brillo burlón.

—¿Y Sakura sí significa algo para ti?

Sin siquiera tener que esforzarme por ello, su recuerdo acudió a mi mente. Pude ver su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes tan claramente y tan cercanos que era casi como tenerlos delante. Podía escuchar su voz sin que ni siquiera estuviera conmigo, mientras estaba despierto o mientras estaba dormido, y siempre que dormía soñaba con ella. Con que me mirara. Con que me hablara. Con que me tratara tan cariñosamente como siempre. Con que me contagiara de sus risas burbujeantes. Con que me abrazara y cuidara de mí, y que me dejara hacer lo mismo con ella. Con que me quisiera algún día de la misma forma que yo ya la quería.

Como loco.

—¡Yo la quiero! —solté, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sintiendo que me sonrojaba. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie más que a Sakura, porque sabía que ella era la única que conseguiría apreciar algo así. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que Eriol siguiera creyéndose la mentira de que yo estaba con Sakura por el sexo—. ¡La quiero¿Te enteras¡Estoy enamorado de Sakura!

Podría gritar eso a los cuatro vientos, si servía para mantenerla a mi lado. Por mucho que me costara admitir una cosa así. Por muy susceptible que me volviera. No me importaba más que guardar el secreto que me costaría su amor, aunque fuera un amor de amiga. No soportaría que me odiara.

—Tú no quieres a nadie. —Cuando volví a mirar a Eriol, noté que se había puesto serio—. No nos quieres a nosotros, que somos tus amigos, y ni siquiera quieres a tu familia. Reniegas de ellos desde que te conozco, Shaoran, las pocas veces que te dignas a hablar del tema. ¿Hace cuánto que no ves a tu madre, a tus hermanas o a tu prima? No puedes esperar que crea que amas a esa niña, a la que conoces poco y nada, si no eres capaz de sentir un mínimo de afecto humano por personas más relevantes en tu vida.

La presión que mi mano ejercía sobre el cuello de la camisa fue desapareciendo lentamente, sintiendo que Eriol acababa de enterrarme un puñal en medio del pecho. Un puñal de la más clara verdad.

Recordé el rostro sereno e imperturbable de mi madre, la pesadez de mis cuatro hermanas y sus risas, y mis competiciones con Meiling o su forma de avergonzarme diciendo que se casaría conmigo cuando fuéramos mayores, aunque no pudiéramos soportarnos el uno al otro durante demasiado tiempo.

Aunque todos fuéramos rivales, aunque el anterior quisiera aplastar la cabeza del siguiente para erguirse un poco más y alcanzar un mayor rango y respeto, aunque nadie quisiera a nadie, ésa seguía siendo mi familia. Y yo no podía ser la mejor persona del mundo por ignorar completamente esos lazos y haberme marchado en cuanto tuve la oportunidad.

Y luego, estaban ellos, mis amigos. Nos habíamos distanciado bastante en estos últimos tiempos, con el tema de la madurez que ellos habían desarrollado antes que yo, pero sería inútil y absurdo culpar a eso de nada. Lo cierto era que yo no me portaba como debía, si pasaba de sus asuntos todo lo que me era posible.

Eriol tenía razón al pensar así de mí, por muy hijo de puta que fuera o lo mal que se hubiera portado con Tomoyo, o su forma de engañarnos a todos siempre, con tal de reírse a costa de los demás. No esperaba de mí nada que indicara una traición por su parte si se acercaba a Sakura, o si intentaba que yo la compartiera con él, porque no podía creer que me importaba tanto.

—Es diferente —murmuré, negando con la cabeza y sin poder considerar jamás que ambas cosas estuvieran relacionadas—. No puedo cambiar nada de lo que siento por mi familia o lo poco considerado que soy con mis amigos, pero sí puedo ser… y soy distinto con ella. Me nace ser distinto cuando estoy con ella —insistí—. La quiero… la quiero de verdad…

Mi voz fue muriendo lentamente, perdiéndose en la profundidad de mis pensamientos mientras Eriol seguía mirándome en silencio. La furia había sido reemplazada por el remordimiento y la certeza de que todo era culpa mía… Y aunque también estaba seguro de que no iba a dejarme hundir por eso, eso no quería decir que no pudiera sentirme como mierda al pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho y seguía haciendo, y que no iba a cambiar a estas alturas.

Lo oí suspirar, y noté que se preparaba para hablar otra vez.

—Sólo estás confundido, Shaoran —dijo lentamente, como si así sus palabras surtieran más efecto—. Crees que estás enamorado de ella porque es la primera vez que estás con alguien de esa forma, pero se te pasará. Estás encandilado porque aprendiste lo que es pasar una noche de fábula, tener a una chica en tu cama que te mime como si fueras un crío y que te folle hasta cansarte como si fueras un adulto. Pero descubrirás que no sólo Sakura es así, sino todas, en cuanto te busques algo más. Y te conviene hacerlo pronto para no perder más el tiempo… Consejo de amigo.

Su forma de hablar de lo que Sakura y yo habíamos compartido casi me hacía reír, porque me parecía completamente inadmisible verlo de forma tan simple y banal como lo hacía él. Le daba la razón a ella ahora más que nunca, sintiendo auténtica lástima por alguien que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía llegarse a sentir cuando había algo más que lo físico implicado. Porque el placer del cuerpo dura muy poco, pero la certeza de saber que la persona que te mantiene despierto por las noches sin siquiera estar contigo fue tuya, que te dio el lujo de cobijarte en su pecho y de desaparecer el tiempo y el espacio, era sencillamente indescriptible… y te llenaba la cabeza de tantos pájaros que resultaba casi estúpido siquiera recordar algún momento de dolor.

Eriol no entendía nada, por una vez, y yo me sentía extrañamente sabio a su lado, como si se hubieran cambiado los papeles de repente. Aunque me valía una mierda lo que él pudiera pensar de mí y de lo que me convenía, porque yo ya había encontrado la respuesta a mi montón de cosas. Y la ecuación resultante era muy simple; tanto, que se resumía en la siguiente:

Sin Sakura, me iba a dar algo.

Así pues, no me importaba más que mantenerla a mi lado todo lo que pudiera, hasta que ella me dijera basta. Y, si no me lo decía, yo tampoco tenía pensado dejarla escapar… en mucho tiempo. Quizá nunca. No lo sabía, ni me interesaba ver tan lejos, porque el presente era mucho más peligroso, y algo que tenía que remediar en ese mismo instante.

Miré a Eriol con severidad otra vez, aunque, en vez de volver a agarrarlo con furia por el cuello, me alejé y metí las manos en los bolsillos.

—Escucha —ordené tranquilamente—, me da igual lo que pienses de todo esto, de verdad. Sólo quiero que te queden claros dos puntos. El primero es: si abres la boca, te mato. Y el segundo: no te creas con la libertad de poder tocar a Sakura, ni intentar quitármela, porque te quedas sin tu preciada virilidad en cuanto yo te encuentre. —Sonreí un poco antes de añadir sarcásticamente—: «Consejo de amigo», ya sabes.

Me largué de allí sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por su parte, porque no la necesitaba. Sabía que había entendido perfectamente los puntos, así que luego era su problema respetarlos o no, y atenerse a las consecuencias. Porque a veces a los amigos no se nos puede joder tanto sin que tengamos ganas de devolverla con creces, por muy amigos que seamos. Y porque no dejaría que tocara a Sakura en su puta vida, ni sobre mi cadáver.

Y, hablando de Sakura, quizá sería mejor hablar con ella para confirmar la hora a la que tendría que ir a su casa esta tarde.

_**(Sakura) **_

Me llevé una grata sorpresa al llegar a casa y encontrarme con que no sólo andaba por ahí la gente de siempre —mis padres, Touya y Yukito—, sino también un invitado al que hacía mucho que no veía, porque pocas veces tenía oportunidad de pasar a visitarnos. Los ojos azules estaban clavados en mí apenas atravesé el umbral que separaba el pasillo del salón, y los demás hicieron lo mismo en cuanto también notaron mi presencia.

—Yue vino a vernos porque está de vacaciones —me explicó mamá, notando que yo estaba muda de asombro todavía, mientras le servía un trozo de bizcocho que todos sabíamos ni siquiera iba a probar—. Además, quería traerte un regalo por tu cumpleaños, cuando no pudo venir…

Yue se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada, avergonzado, y yo sonreí. Me había llamado por teléfono hacía varias semanas, para el primero de abril, disculpándose por no poder pasar a visitarme y llevarme algún obsequio. Tenía que rendir unos exámenes bastante difíciles en la universidad, que estaba en el centro de Tokio, durante esos días. La verdad era que se había mudado a la ciudad pocos meses antes de llegar aquí con Yukito, su hermano, y no tenía mucha ocasión para hacernos visitas, con el tema de sus estudios y lo mucho que se tomaba en serio el estudiar… Y es que por algo tenía que sacar aquellas notazas que yo en mi vida podría ver más que en los boletines de otros, supongo.

—No hacía falta que te molestaras —repliqué, acercándome a él y abrazándolo. Noté que se tensaba un poco (¡era siempre tan tímido!) y que mi hermano ahogaba un «puaj» a mis espaldas—. Pero muchas gracias, de todas formas.

Permanecía muy serio cuando volví a separarme para dejar de incomodarlo, y apenas noté sus movimientos cuando rebuscó en su bolsillo. Sacó una caja rectangular envuelta en papel plateado que yo recibí gustosa y algo sonrojada.

—No sabía muy bien qué comprarte —acotó con su voz algo impersonal de siempre—. Puedo devolverla, si no te gusta.

Se me escapó un suave suspiro de admiración cuando descubrí la pulsera de plata. Era tan fina y delicada que parecía hecha de hilo, además de muy digna del buen gusto de Yue. De hecho, me parecía tan… femenina y con clase que me daba hasta algo de pena tener que llevarla yo, cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Es preciosa —le aseguré—. De verdad, me encanta. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Yukito sonrió alegremente desde su puesto, al lado de mi padre.

—Yue tenía miedo de que no te gustara —informó, ganándose un ceño ligeramente más pronunciado por parte de su hermano, a quien probablemente el comentario no le había hecho mucha gracia—. No ha dejado de tamborilear con los dedos sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá hasta que le diste el visto bueno.

—¿En serio? —me sorprendí, mirándolo.

—En serio —llegó la voz de mi hermano, burlona—. Aunque, en realidad, lo que Yue temía era que intentaras comerte su regalo, porque, como eres un monstruo…

Yo le regalé una mirada poco amistosa al imbécil de Touya, que tenía una sonrisa torcida bailoteándole en los labios. ¡Siempre me estaba avergonzando, sobre todo delante de invitados!

Y hablando de invitados…

—¿Te quedarás a cenar, Yue? —le pregunté de repente, mirándolo casi con ojos suplicantes—. ¿O tienes que irte temprano?

Él negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, aunque yo no supe a cuál de las dos preguntas se estaba refiriendo con su respuesta hasta que añadió:

—Hoy puedo quedarme; mañana no tengo clases.

—¡Genial! —Contenta, di un pequeño salto para evitar volver a abrazarlo—. Es un alivio saber que te quedas, o me habría sentido muy culpable teniendo que irme a estudiar para el examen de lógica dentro de un rato…

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ahora fui yo quien negó, mientras intentaba ponerme la pulsera. Finalmente fue papá quien me ayudó a lograrlo, viendo que mis esfuerzos no parecían tener ningún fruto, y yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

—Va a venir alguien a ayudarme —comenté—. Hoy le pedí que viniera para explicarme algunas cosas, porque se le dan muy bien los problemas con números… y demás.

Mi madre me tendió un platito con una porción de bizcocho de chocolate a mí también, por si tenía hambre, pero lo rechacé.

—¿Es Tomoyo? —quiso saber.

Yo tuve que sopesar mi respuesta antes de soltarla con naturalidad, recordando que estaba mi hermano por los alrededores. ¿Cuánto podría molestarle a Touya que no fuera _exactamente_ mi prima quien venía de visita?

—No… —dudé, esforzándome por no notar la mirada de mi hermano enterrada en mi nuca, o al menos impedir que me afectara demasiado y me hiciera salir corriendo de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—, es un… amigo…

—¿Un amigo, monstruo? —Un escalofrío trepó por mi espalda ante aquel tono celoso y desconfiado—. _¿Qué_ amigo, _concretamente?_

Tragué pesado, preparándome para cualquier reacción, antes de murmurar:

—Shaoran.

El silencio de Touya era como la calma que precede a la tempestad, me dije, con las manos empapadas de sudor frío. Casi podía imaginármelo en una pelea en cuanto mi pobre novio se apareciera por el hogar Kinomoto, con todas sus buenas intenciones y ganas de prepararme para un examen yéndose al garete de repente.

—¡¿El mocoso?! —casi escupió.

Yo apreté los puños, enfadada y con ganas de estrangularlo. ¿Nunca iba a aprenderse su nombre o sólo lo hacía por fastidiar?

—¡No le digas mocoso, Touya! —me quejé, volteando a mirarlo y convencida de que lo segundo era su verdadero motivo—. ¡Se llama Shaoran, apréndetelo!

El ceño fruncido de mi hermano no desapareció, así como tampoco la sonrisa resignada de Yukito y mi padre.

—De todas formas —refunfuñó, algo más calmado (al menos sin gritar)—, no me agrada ese tipo, ni que venga a casa.

—Pues te fastidias.

Pareció enfadarse un poquito más.

—Además, él no es tu «amigo».

Me sonrojé. Había derivado a Shaoran como «amigo» por el simple hecho de poder escapar, con suerte, a los mismos comentarios a los que ahora me enfrentaba. Era una pena que mi táctica no hubiera servido para nada, y encima ahora quedara como una mentirosa… o encarecida ocultadora de la verdad.

O sea, mentirosa.

—De acuerdo, pues mi _novio_ —corregí, con los dientes apretados—. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

De acuerdo, la pregunta era estúpida, pero se me escapan tonterías con mucha asiduidad. Aunque no lo era del todo si tenía muy en claro que Shaoran vendría _únicamente_ a estudiar hoy, y que, técnicamente, nos portaríamos como amigos…

Carraspeé, intentando disimular mi incomodidad, cuando me percaté de que lamentaba eso. Aunque por eso mismo había elegido venir a mi casa antes que a su apartamento, sabiendo que allá no conseguiría estudiar mucho que se diga.

Ah, las hormonas son cosa complicada.

—¿Estás saliendo con un chico, Sakura?

A juzgar por la expresión de mi madre cuando la miré, no parecía que a ella le hubiera molestado demasiado el hecho de que yo hubiera intentado ocultar una cosa así, porque tenía una sonrisa radiante. Desconcertada, noté que papá hacía más de lo mismo, y me pregunté si de verdad la idea los ilusionaba lo suficiente como para olvidar el detallito del encubrimiento premeditado para salvaguardar la salud de Shaoran y asegurarme de que su cabeza siguiera en su sitio, sólo por si a las cosas se les ocurrían empeorar o mi hermano sufría un acceso de rabia como el de la noche en el templo Tsukimine.

—Pues… sí —admití.

Sus sonrisas se ampliaron aún más, y a mí ya no me cupo duda de que no les molestaban mis mentiras, con tal de que estuviera saliendo de nuevo con alguien.

Menudos padres raritos tengo… ¡y menos mal que son así!

_**(Shaoran) **_

Cuando me encontré con su sonrisita tras el umbral, olvidé completamente la cara de Eriol y todos los problemas y mierdas de esa mañana. Pero supongo que es lo que le suele pasar a cualquier tipo en mi situación, aunque sea la primera vez que vivo algo así.

—Pasa, Shaoran.

Seguí a Sakura por el pasillo y me distraje mirando las paredes amarillas y la decoración. Ciertamente, tal y como había pensado durante mi primera visita al exterior, su casa estaba repleta de detalles hogareños; de pequeños adornos y cositas que contribuían especialmente a la concreción del ambiente acogedor y familiar que me rodeaba. Y, visto esto, la verdad es que no podía extrañarme nada el hecho de que mi novia fuera una chica tan dulce y aniñada… la mayoría de las veces.

_No es momento de pensar en esas cosas, pervertido._

Le gruñí a mi conciencia en completo silencio, peleándome con ella sin dejar de caminar. ¿Cómo iba a tener yo la culpa de recordar tan bien la actitud de Sakura durante el fin de semana? Porque, de acuerdo, ella seguía siendo cándida y tímida, pero eso no borraba las _otras_ imágenes. Podía dibujar fácilmente dentro de mi cabeza el retrato de su cuerpo desnudo, de su rostro salpicado por los mechones castaños, del tono exacto de sus labios entreabiertos cuando dejaba escapar esos suspiros que me…

_Por tu bien, concéntrate en otra cosa. No quieres distraerla con esas necesidades que tienes ahora, cuando le prometiste que ibas a ayudarla a estudiar. ¡Sé considerado con ella y controla un poco tu hambre!_

Conciencia: te odio más que nunca cuando tienes razón.

Al llegar al salón, me di cuenta de que no estaríamos solos, y agradecí, a regañadientes, no haberme calentado la cabeza lo suficiente como para crear una escena bochornosa. Tendría que ser muy jodido eso de conocer a la familia de tu novia con una erección difícil de disimular… y de explicación demasiado obvia para cualquiera.

Paseé mi mirada por la gente que estaba sentada en los sillones, y lo primero que reconocí fueron los ojos furibundos de Touya Kinomoto, que se mantenía serio y enfadado mientras me jugaba una batallita visual. También me encontré con la sonrisa amable de Yukito Tsukishiro, y el rostro de hielo de alguien que se le parecía bastante, pero que tenía una expresión diametralmente opuesta.

—Shaoran, ése es Yue, el hermano de Yukito —me indicó Sakura, probablemente notando que no entendía mucho. El aludido me saludó con una leve inclinación de su cabeza—. Y éstos son mis padres: Nadeshiko y Fujitaka. —Me dio un pequeño empujón para que me acercara un poco más a ellos—. Papá, mamá, él es Shaoran Li. Mi novio.

En algún otro momento, supongo que aquel último agregado habría sido motivo suficiente como para erguirme con orgullo y prepotencia delante de cualquiera. De hecho, incluso podría haberme atrevido a darle la mano a Sakura —sin que nadie lo notara—, porque me había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas llegar a estar en donde estaba.

No obstante, era incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa aparte de respirar ahora que estaba frente a sus padres, pese a que las sonrisas que lucían debían resultar muy tranquilizadoras para cualquiera… que no fuera yo. Y digo las sonrisas por no decir toda su apariencia en general. La mujer era una auténtica belleza de pelo negro, piel pálida y ojos tan verdes como los de Sakura. Su marido era bastante alto, pero quizá su rictus amable —¿o era por las gafas o el aspecto de profesor que le daban los bolígrafos en el bolsillo de la camisa?— hacía que no resultara para nada amedrentador.

—Bueno —dijo Nadeshiko—, bienvenido a la familia, Shaoran.

Me sonrojé. De lejos, como si fuera una voz en off, pudo oírse un «estúpido mocoso…» atragantado.

—Gracias, señora…

No pude evitar pensar en mi madre, porque aquel «señora» era más que nada una costumbre al final de cada frase dirigida a una mujer mayor. Podía ver sus ojos oscuros, casi negros, si cerraba los míos y regresaba varios pasos a mi infancia para evocar la imagen de aquella imponente mujer vestida de blanco, como la tradición establece para las viudas en mi país, de pie ante todo el clan Li. Recordaba bien cómo me temblaban las piernas cada vez que se anunciaba su presencia en alguna de las habitaciones, y cómo temía sus críticas cuando se me encomendaba alguna tarea más relevante que la exigencia de aprobar en el colegio con notas por encima de la media. Con tan sólo oír los cascabeles que llevaba como adornos en su larga cabellera de alquitrán, el pulso se me aceleraba y me invadía un temor y un respeto que nunca llegué a sentir por nadie más.

Todas aquellas escenas me parecían muy extrañas y lejanas ahora, aún cuando las había vivido desde pequeño, probablemente debido a que este otro hogar era algo así como una cuna de cariño y confianza que yo no conocía. Algo me decía que, de no sentirme tan agobiado por la novedad de las presentaciones, podría estar muy a gusto entre aquella gente.

Bueno, quitando al hermano de Sakura, claro.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

Fujitaka Kinomoto abarcó la mesita repleta de comida con un gesto, invitándome a participar en la merienda familiar. Y la verdad es que todo tenía un aspecto muy bueno, desde las masitas hasta el bizcocho de chocolate, las magdalenas o el café… pero mi estómago estaba tan cerrado que era como si le hubieran hecho un nudo.

Nervios. En eso se resumía todo mi diccionario entonces.

Y juro que odié profundamente ser tímido. Me sentía frustrado ante mi parálisis e incapacidad absoluta de comportarme como cualquier otro ser humano normal supongo que haría; charlar con los padres de mi novia y contarles alguna cosa de mi vida que pudiera importarles, o simplemente responder con cortesía a las típicas preguntas que se formulan en conversaciones del estilo…

—En realidad —intervino Sakura—, lo mejor será que vayamos a mi habitación a estudiar ahora. No entiendo nada, y no conviene desaprovechar el tiempo, que no quiero que Shaoran tenga que volver muy tarde a casa por mi culpa.

Su madre asintió sin dejar de sonreír, aunque pareció resignarse a la idea más que alegrarse por ella.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso, no molestaremos. ¿Queréis llevar algo para comer…?

Sakura me miró, como preguntándome, y yo negué con la cabeza para darle a entender que no tenía hambre.

—No, mamá, así está bien.

Nos despedimos casi al instante, y yo tuve que refrenar un poco mis pies al subir por la escalera, o sabía que acabaría corriendo al piso de arriba para poder escapar. Tuve suerte de que Sakura fuera delante, marcando el paso e impidiéndome adelantar, porque tampoco es que quede muy cortés huir desesperadamente de las personas.

Pronto descubrí que su habitación también era justo como me la había imaginado, o al menos en la mayoría de los pequeños detalles, y eso me distrajo lo suficiente como para poder recobrar el ritmo cardíaco y el color del rostro habituales.

—Tú siéntate —me indicó, señalando la cama que había en el centro—. Iré a traer las libretas que dejé abajo.

Obedecí antes de que Sakura acabara de salir por la puerta, pero, más que sentarme, me dejé caer en la cama. Estaba bastante cansado luego de una mañana tan tensa, y mi reciente nerviosismo no había hecho más que aumentar las ganas de echarme una siesta. Aunque, claro, no tenía pensado hacerlo. ¡Había venido por lo de lógica, y no para volverme un vegetal o entretenerme con… nada que no fuera eso!

Para no quedarme dormido ni empezar a pensar cosas raras, me puse a estudiar un poco lo que había a mi alrededor. La habitación no era pequeña, pero la inclinación que hacía el tejado la volvería un poco incómoda para un claustrofóbico, creo. Tenía un armario empotrado justo a los pies de la cama, una repisa con el despertador y algunos muñecos sobre mi cabeza, y un escritorio a la izquierda. Había un montón de peluches variopintos al lado, y mentiría si aquello no me hizo sonreír un poco, preguntándome si algún día a Sakura se le ocurriría deshacerse de ellos.

Me respondí a mí mismo que probablemente no, mientras que giraba el rostro hacia la puerta para asegurarme de verla cuando regresara. Quizá le pediría que se recostara a mi lado algunos minutos antes de empezar con la sesión de estudios. Procuraría mantenerme despierto, aun cuando ella se ocupara de arrullarme igual que hacía siempre, y después ya tendría el buen ánimo necesario como para hacerle entender hasta enunciados de la Teoría de la Relatividad Especial y General, si le apetecía que se lo explicara.

Sin embargo, me encontré con una sorpresa mucho menos agradable, que logró borrarme instantáneamente la sonrisa.

—¿Cómodo, mocoso?

Touya Kinomoto estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y me miraba con un gesto que se quedaba en el punto medio entre la profunda amenaza y la furia. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho no parecían pegados, así que no podía contar con que no pudiera golpearme, salvo que actuara alguna fuerza sobrenatural, como un dios del Olimpo que quisiera apostar por mi vida.

¡¿Qué, Afrodita no defendía a los amantes¡¿En dónde demonios estaba cuando se la necesitaba?!

Como vi que no caía ningún rayo o ninguna flecha se dirigía al talón del sujeto, me incorporé como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda y así quedé; sentado en la cama y vigilando hasta la respiración de mi rival. Tenía en mi contra el hecho de no poder devolverle una paliza ni aunque me apeteciera, de modo que sólo me quedaría saber esquivar los golpes.

—¿A qué vienes? —le espeté, aunque no sabía muy bien qué me impulsaba a hacer que quisiera asesinarme todavía más rápidamente.

Los ojos se le volvieron casi negros antes de empezar a acercárseme sigilosamente. Yo tragué pesado al notar, cuando ya estaba a menos de un paso de mí, que una vena le latía en el cuello con constantes intervalos de rabia contenida.

¿No le iba eso de contar hasta diez?

—Sólo vengo a advertirte, niñato —declaró con voz profunda y cara de psicópata controlado—. No me gusta cómo miras a mi hermana, ni cómo le hablas, ni cómo le sonríes cuando ella te sonríe primero. Te aguanto sólo porque no tengo derecho a alejarte del monstruo sin que me odie, pero créeme que, de poder, lo haría. —Su ceño se frunció todavía más—. Y si llegas a hacerle daño una sola vez, o a ponerle una mano encima, te juro que me olvido de mi paciencia y te corto la…

—¡¡¡Touyaaaaaaaaa!!!

Con una risa mental un tanto histérica, que jamás se traslució en la palidez de mi cara o escapó de mis labios, pensé que la palabra incluso era parecida.

Aunque, claro, no era muy gracioso en mi situación, siendo que estaba a dos suspiros de que al tipo le diera un arranque de furia y me retorciera el cuello antes de poder quejarme. Sobre todo si se enteraba de que no le había puesto una sola mano a Sakura encima, sino las dos, y todas las manos que tuviera, de tener más.

Dios, si se enteraba, yo era hombre muerto.

—Recuerda bien lo que te dije, si no quieres abstenerte a las consecuencias —volvió a advertir, como si de verdad creyera que: a) se me olvidaría, b) iba a dejar de «ponerle las manos encima» a su hermana.

—¡¡¡Touya —insistió Sakura a sus espaldas, probablemente a punto de sacarlo a patadas de la habitación si no se iba—, deja en paz a Shaoran y lárgate de una vez!!!

El aludido se giró, y yo tuve que aguantar las ganas de matarlo de un golpe en la nuca. Pude ver a Sakura cuando el tipo se alejó lo suficiente de mí, y noté que tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con un enfado tan infantil que me dejó muy claro que las cosas habían sido siempre iguales entre ellos.

—Quiero la puerta abierta todo el tiempo, monstruo —declaró tranquilamente, antes de salir—. Y vendré a ver cada diez minutos.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate y arrojó al pasillo, supongo que en su dirección, el estuche de lápices recién traído.

—¡¡¡HERMANO, ERES INSOPORTABLEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Lo era.

Suspiré con alivio al ver que estábamos libres de su presencia, de momento, y volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama. No quería ni pensar en lo que podía pasarme si me descuidaba un poco y el tipo se enteraba de ciertas cosas. Aunque no me costaba nada imaginarme colgado de un poste o haciendo de colchón para sus puños… por segunda vez.

La gravedad tiró un poco de mí cuando Sakura se sentó en la cama, todavía con cara de enfado y compungida a la vez. Dejó las libretas que antes sostenía a un lado y me miró casi haciendo pucheros.

—Lo siento… Mi hermano es un idiota.

Viéndola sentirse mal por algo que no había hecho y expresarlo con aquella mueca tan graciosa, no pude evitar sonreír. Obviamente, las palabras de Touya Kinomoto acababan de pasar a la historia para mí.

—No es culpa tuya que tu hermano sea idiota —le discutí, encogiéndome de hombros—. Nadie elige la familia que tiene.

—¡Pero mi familia se mete contigo! —Pensé en mi madre y en Meiling otra vez, y no pude menos que reírme un poco ante la idea que tenía Sakura de meterse con alguien. Estaba seguro de que, si mi prima o mi madre llegaban a conocerla, serían mucho más desagradables con ella de lo que su hermano pudiera serlo conmigo—. Debería haberte invitado un día en el que no hubiera nadie en casa —continuó, ajena a mis pensamientos—. Te puse en un compromiso presentándote así.

—No fue para tanto, Sakura. No te preocupes.

—No tenía pensado decirles nada a ellos hoy, pero no pude evitar los comentarios de mi hermano y finalmente tuve que contarles que estamos saliendo. —Se sonrojó un poco y jugueteó con sus dedos—. Te pusiste tan nervioso que creí que te iba a dar un ataque, así que por eso propuse subir a estudiar más temprano de lo que en realidad…

Volví a incorporarme, interesado en aquella confesión y en el hecho de que me hubiera salvado el pellejo sin ser yo consciente de que había huido conmigo aposta.

—¿Por eso subimos pronto?

—Sí. —Acompañó la afirmación moviendo la cabeza—. En realidad, había pensado que podíamos comer algo o ver la tele un rato antes de pedirte que me ayudaras, pero no sabía que íbamos a tener visitas… Yue nunca viene por aquí, así que supongo que por eso nadie se movió de casa…

¿Y había preferido subir a estudiar conmigo antes que pasar tiempo con su familia y un invitado que hace tanto que no veía? Creo que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta antes de que pudiera alzar el brazo para llegar a tocar su pelo castaño con la punta de los dedos.

A veces me costaba creer que pudiera ser tan dulce.

Y, por supuesto, yo no tenía pensado tampoco comenzar a estudiar hasta dentro de un rato. Así pues, deslicé la misma mano que antes por su cuello, para acabar en su nuca y empezar a tirar de ella hacia mí.

Sakura se sobresaltó e intentó apartarse.

—Shaoran, Touya dijo que…

—Nos quedan al menos cinco minutos antes de que vuelva a subir —interrumpí, venciendo la suave resistencia de sus brazos contra mi pecho para poder alcanzar sus labios—. Aprovechemos el lapso, mientras tanto. Ya nos portaremos bien después.

Ella soltó un suspiro de fingida resignación antes de dejar de empujar en el lado contrario. Y digo fingida, porque lo reticente ni siquiera dio señal de aparición en cuanto empezamos a besarnos…

Al igual que tampoco lo hizo mi recordatorio de la existencia de cualquier hermano pesado, apenas dos segundos después de prometerme a mí mismo estar atento al paso del tiempo, envuelto en los brazos de Sakura.

Pero¿qué esperaban? No se puede estar enamorado y pensar a la vez.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Lo sé, lo sé, no hace falta que me digan que tardé con el capítulo, pero, créanme, de verdad que no tuve tiempo. Y no hay muchas ganas tampoco de aburrirlos a ustedes contándoles mis hazañas en un pequeño viaje vacacional por cuevas con pinturas rupestres, de modo que imagínense simplemente que fueron unas semanitas complicadas. También debo aclarar que podría haber subido este capítulo con el plazo acostumbrado… pero, si lo hacía, se quedaban sin el lemon del comienzo. Porque, exactamente, ese lemon de allá arriba lo escribí ahora, y no estaba en el capítulo original hasta hace menos de siete días. Sin embargo, creo que queda mejor así. Y espero que ustedes opinen lo mismo. Y sino, bueno, ya será mejor para otra ocasión.

Además, no se quejarán: 40 páginas de Word, niños y niñas. No fue una entrega corta, y, encima, intensa. Después de un limón a modo de introducción, nos encontramos con nuestro querido y medio olvidado amigo Eriol, que… bueno, se aburría de no molestar, quizá xD. Apuesto que, si ahora tuvieran que levantar la mano todos aquellos que creyeron que el chico iba a soltar algo sobre el rito (más de lo que soltó), muchos ya tendrían las manos apuntando al cielo. Yo diría que estuvo cerca. Y, claro, eso no le hizo gracia a nadie. Primeramente, a Sakura, y a Shaoran ya ni comentamos. ¿Me parece a mí o ahí hay demasiados roces ya, entre esos dos amigotes? La cosa se está poniendo fea entre _drugos_, lo vaticino para aquellos despistados que no se hayan dado cuenta. Aunque, para palizas, la que casi le mete Touya a Shaoran. Me pregunto, entonces, qué habría hecho si se hubiera enterado de lo que _sí_ llegó a pasar xD.

Por otro lado, les recuerdo que estén pendientes del blog (la dirección, en mi profile), porque los dibujos los subo seguido…, más o menos. Además de que próximamente subiré uno sobre el lemon del capítulo 15, y seguro que les interesa verlo (xD). Y, para los que preguntan, los dibujos los hice yo. En caso de que suba al blog alguna otra cosa que no sea de mi propiedad, es seguro que aclararé a quién pertenece.

Ahh, por cierto, la canción que tarareaba Shaoran al principio es "**Disarm**". ¿Hace falta que diga que pertenece a los **Smashing Pumpkins**? No¿verdad? Pues eso. De verdad que la recomiendo mucho (como tantas y tantas del grupito).

Ahora sí me despido, no sin antes darles _muchísimas_ gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios. Se ganaron un lemon gracias a eso xD. Y a los que no dejan… ¡muchachitos/as, a qué esperan! No soy caníbal, así que: adelante. Además, ya ven que lo de pedir incluso me da ideas, de modo que no tienen nada que perder.

Respecto a los **reviews del capítulo 15**, los pondré en el profile en cuanto termine de responderlos.

Besos de chocolate.


	17. La familia

**Rito de Iniciación**

**Capítulo 17**

**«La familia»**

_**(Shaoran) **_

Estaba teniendo un sueño tan agradable que lo último en mi lista de deseos era despertar y volver a la realidad, porque sabía que aún quedaban varias horas de espera antes de poder hacerlo verdadero. Tenía suerte de que ya fuera fin de semana, claro, pero de la mañana a la noche había muchos minutos en medio por respirar, muchos minutos hasta tener a Sakura conmigo. Hasta poder repetir la maravilla casi divina del sábado y domingo pasados.

Di una vuelta en la cama, molesto por la luz del sol que, entrando por la ventana, pretendía despabilarme. Quería volver a soñar con ella, con sus brazos rodeándome mientras se dejaba amar, entregada y casi misericordiosa conmigo, justo como la última vez en la que me concedió algo que yo jamás podría dejar de agradecerle. Independientemente del placer, que me diera la oportunidad de ser más para ella, casi obligándome a no dejar de intentarlo aunque su dolor y mi propio miedo me hubieran traspasado la piel mucho antes de conseguir tocar el Cielo entre los dos.

Anhelaba volver a hacerlo, y con tantas ganas que me parecía increíble poder haber deseado cualquier otra cosa con la misma intensidad.

Mi Sakura… Tenía que conseguir que me amara, estaba completamente decidido. Sabía que todo iba a estar bien para mí si llegaba a eso. Costara lo que costara, tenía que lograrlo. Y, lo lograra o no, lo que no me permitiría sería abandonar sin haber ofrecido todo lo que tengo y que soy, por poco que sea.

_Xiaolang…_

Gruñí un poco y apreté los párpados con más fuerza, enfadado con mi subconsciente por insistir en cambiar mi sueño y traerme voces antiguas a la memoria. ¿No le parecía suficiente tortura tener que estar solo durante toda la mañana y el mediodía?

_¿Por qué nunca quieres venir conmigo?_

La imagen de una niñita casi arrastrándome a través de los jardines de mi antigua casa fue lo primero que llegó a mi cerebro. Y luego sus ojos rojos, llorosos. Su expresión compungida.

_¡Xiaolang, eres un bruto¡Te odio!_

¿Por qué tenía que recordar esa vocecita chillona ahora? Me molestaba.

Pero a la vez me ponía demasiado triste, creo. Cuando uno entierra recuerdos, no es para que vuelvan a aflorar, sino para que desaparezcan y ninguno de ellos pueda joderte la nueva vida que empezaste.

—Xiaolang¿estás despierto?

Aquella era de nuevo la voz, y admito que me extrañó bastante el hecho de que sonara con tanta claridad, como si de verdad hubiera alguien conmigo. No sabía que tuviera una capacidad de recordar detalles tan buena, cuando hacía años que ese timbre no sonaba a pocos metros… Desconcertado y molesto, acabé abriendo los ojos y volviendo a girar, dispuesto a alejar los fantasmas de mi mente de una vez por todas y poder seguir soñando con lo que se me antojaba.

Pero la sangre huyó de mi rostro al encontrarme con aquella chica tan _familiar_. Y, desgraciadamente para el pobre _Xiaolang_, nunca mejor dicho.

—Buenos días —saludó mi prima Meiling, bastante más crecidita de lo que la recordaba—. Creí que no despertarías nunca… Y acabo de confirmar que sigues hablando dormido.

Me incorporé, aún aturdido, para quedar sentado sobre la cama. La cabeza me daba vueltas, sin entender qué pasaba exactamente, o si la imagen de Meiling era una alucinación provocada por alguna cosa.

Pero parecía jodidamente real como para tener tanta suerte.

—¿Qué… haces aquí?

—Vengo a visitarte en nombre de la familia —anunció serenamente. En ese momento, pensé que oírla hablar así era la cosa más rara que podría pasarme en la vida… aunque tampoco tardó demasiado en dibujar una pequeña sonrisa que ya me sonaba bastante más—. Tía Ielan quería que me asegurase de que estás bien, porque no se fía de lo que le digas por teléfono.

—No hablé con ella por teléfono —corregí—. Hablé contigo.

Mi prima frunció el ceño en un gesto casi quejumbroso.

—Por favor, Xiaolang, no te pongas difícil. Ya sabes cómo es ella.

Sí, y la verdad es que no sé por qué me seguía sorprendiendo, ni qué esperaba de mi madre exactamente, salvo dinero en la cuenta. No era como si Ieran Li acostumbrara conversar conmigo sobre nada, o tratara algún asunto personalmente con su hijo, si podía mandar a alguien menos ocupado con los temas del Clan Li que ella.

Meiling se sentó a mi lado, y recién ahí reparé en que llevaba una especie de bolso de viaje a juego con su vestido de corte chino en seda roja. La tela era casi del mismo color que sus ojos, y mentiría si dijera que los años transcurridos no le habían sentado de maravilla a la niña de largo y sedoso pelo negro con la que solía pelear hasta cansarme, o hasta hacerla llorar. Estaba un poco más alta, los rasgos más agudos… y otras partes bastante más voluptuosas, claro.

Me obligué a pensar en otra cosa. Es difícil ser un adolescente y tener que lidiar con hormonas, por mucho que tu prima te parezca insufrible o jamás pienses en hacer con ella nada.

Creo que necesitaba a Sakura con demasiada urgencia.

—¿Cómo entraste? —le espeté.

Ella suspiró, probablemente rendida ante mi mal humor, que ya afloraba de nuevo. Y es que no podíamos pasar demasiados minutos seguidos sin discutir, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca. Por el motivo que fuera.

—Recuerda que tuviste que enviar una copia de las llaves a tu madre.

Cierto, ahora que lo mencionaba. Y me había enfadado bastante por ello, pero era acatar sus órdenes o resignarme a morir de hambre en un país que ni conocía. La elección no había resultado demasiado difícil… sobre todo porque había pensado que nunca cumpliría su amenaza de venir a visitarme algún día, de improvisto. Aunque ahora notara cuán herrado estuve al fiarme y no cambiar la cerradura en cuanto pudiera.

—Pero podías haber llamado —refunfuñé—. ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar así¿Y si estaba con alguien?

Ella arqueó una ceja, y yo supuse que lo último no tendría que haberlo soltado, aunque ciertamente se me había ocurrido que habría sido bastante bochornoso si Meiling hubiera llegado el fin de semana pasado en vez de éste. Diablos, yo no estaba solo, y tenía que ser un poco menos confianzuda. Aunque sólo fuera por respeto.

—¿Con quién ibas a estar tú? —se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándome de aquella forma sombría que recordaba y que siempre atribuí a los rencores luego de las peleas y a todas esas veces que la había lastimado lo suficiente como para decirme que me odiaba. Volvió a ponerse de pie y se alisó la falda del vestido, dándome la espalda—. En fin, creo que será mejor que avise a Wei para que suba las cosas.

Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro ante la mención de aquel nombre. Wei. Wei, el hombre que se había ocupado de entrenarme y educarme durante mis años en Hong Kong. Durante toda mi infancia. El anciano de rostro amable e impecables modales que se había portado más como un pariente afectuoso que cualquiera de los demás. Casi como un padre, lo admito, aunque siempre guardando las distancias necesarias por eso de que yo era su _trabajo_. Probablemente lo que ocurría con todos los miembros de la familia, desde que yo era el primer y único hijo varón.

—¿Wei está aquí? —pregunté, conteniendo las ganas de bajar corriendo a saludarlo. Sabía que no podía tratarlo tan familiarmente como para abrazarlo, así que me tocaba guardar silencio y meter las manos en los bolsillos, intentando no implorar algo de afecto.

Qué cosa tan patética llevaba siendo toda mi vida.

—Tía Ielan me encargó expresamente que me ocupara de tu salud y de tu bienestar durante mi estadía en Japón —notificó Meiling tranquilamente, todavía sin mirarme—, así que lo mejor era traer a Wei, por si necesitaba que me echara una mano para convencerte de alguna cosa, o lo que sea. Después de todo, siempre ha sido a quien le has hecho más caso.

Aquello de «estadía en Japón» me cayó lo suficientemente mal como para ignorar todo lo que le sobrevino. No sonaba a período corto, como de una hora o dos, sino a algún tiempo más.

—¿Cuánto… piensas quedarte?

—Catorce días, Xiaolang. Es todo el permiso que conseguí.

Me parece que me puse muy pálido en ese momento, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, luego de soltar un bufido rabioso y torturado.

_La vida es cruel con los animalitos._

Mi merecido fin de semana maravilloso¿en dónde quedaba ahora?

_**(Sakura) **_

Supongo que fue tras el incidente con Yukito que todo el mundo en casa se acostumbró a la idea de que podía ir a visitar a Shaoran a su apartamento casi sin preguntar o pedir permiso. Después de todo, yo ya había pasado una semana entera con él y seguía con vida. Aunque, claro, con ese «todo el mundo en casa» sólo puedo referirme a mis padres, porque Touya nunca había dejado de mirarme con desaprobación desde que nos vio besándonos en mi cama, en vez de estudiando lógica, en cuanto nos descuidamos demasiado.

Pero la verdad es que me daba igual. No era él quien elegía, sino yo. Y si Shaoran no le gustaba, no era mi problema, de modo que tendría que fastidiarse, hacer de tripas corazón y tragarse todas sus instrucciones sobre cómo ser un monstruo-hermana ideal… y soltero toda la vida, de paso. Porque ésa era su filosofía.

Contenta y olvidando a mi estúpido hermano, me miré en el espejo una vez más para comprobar que el único adorno en mi pelo, una hebilla roja, seguía en su sitio. Acto seguido, sacudí la camiseta del mismo color, intentando deshacerme de los rastros brillantes que la salpicaban luego de que me cayera un frasco de purpurina en la cabeza. Me sonrojé un poco al ver los vaqueros. No me había dado cuenta de que solía usar faldas tan seguido, pero un comentario bastante subidito de tono por parte de Shaoran me había hecho reparar en ello… y querer llevarle la contra.

Cielos. A veces parecíamos tan amigos. Tan conocidos de toda la vida. Tan cómplices.

Nunca había sido así con un chico… y tengo que aceptar que era algo que se sentía demasiado bien.

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos rápidamente, así que agarré el bolso, apagué la luz de mi habitación y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Afortunadamente, llegué al recibidor antes de que Touya lo hiciera, y le regalé mi mejor mirada de amenaza, sólo por si se le había ocurrido molestar a alguien con sus comentarios antes de que yo apareciera. Cuando al fin inició la retirada hacia la cocina, dejé de refunfuñar y suspiré, preparándome para recibir a Shaoran con un mejor humor del que me dejaba mi hermano.

Sin embargo, me quedé bastante sorprendida al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con algo que no esperaba. No sólo el rictus atormentado de mi novio, sino también la presencia de aquella chica extraña vestida del mismo tono rojo que sus ojos y con el pelo largo tan liso y negro que parecía hecho de brea derretida. Por no mencionar eso de que estaba prácticamente colgada del brazo masculino.

—Lo siento, Sakura —oí que gruñía Shaoran, mirando a la chica a su lado con algo que me pareció incomodidad.

No entendí mucho, pero la voz cantarina de su acompañante tampoco dejó que me pusiera a cavilar en ello.

—¿Tú eres Sakura? —preguntó ansiosamente—. ¿De verdad?

Parpadeé. ¿Se suponía que ella tenía que sonarme de algo? No la conocía de nada, ni siquiera la había visto nunca. Al menos hasta donde sabía.

—Sí… —titubeé—. Y tú¿quién eres?

Tenía una bonita sonrisa, pero no me gustó en ese momento, porque el brillo de astucia en sus ojos era demasiado… extraño. Además, tampoco me hizo demasiada gracia que recostara la cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran, como si tuviera algún derecho para hacerlo…

_¿Estás celosa?_

—Me llamo Meiling —declaró, sin dejar de mirarme burlonamente—. Encantada. Soy la prometida de Shaoran.

Por un segundo, o un segundo y medio, me quedé con la mente completamente en blanco, con pajaritos cantando dentro de mi cabeza, las nubes flotando en el cielo y el sol comenzando a desaparecer tras el horizonte.

Aunque después reaccioné. Creo que como una histérica.

¡¿Su _qué?!_

—¡¿Tu qué?! —le chillé, sorprendida, asustada, enfadada y no sé cuántas cosas más.

¡¿De qué iba esto, y cómo que él tenía una «prometida»?!

¡Shaoran era _mío!_

Él se llevó la mano libre al puente de su nariz, como si le doliera la cabeza, mientras que yo seguía con el pulso acelerado y ganas de matar a la desconocida. Probablemente lo había fastidiado bastante con el grito… pero, joder¿qué esperaba que hiciera¿Que rogara ser madrina de su boda, o cualquier mierda que se haga en un ritual chino?

Respiré hondo, intentando calmarme. No tenía nada en contra de China.

—Meiling _no_ es mi prometida, Sakura —aclaró con seriedad—. Es mi prima.

Yo dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio bastante sonoro, sintiendo que la realidad volvía a acomodarse lentamente. Estar al borde del infarto no me parecía muy divertido, concretamente ahora que sabía lo que era.

—Jo, podrías haberme dejado asustarla un poco más, Xiaolang —rezongó ella, soltando su brazo y cruzando los propios a la altura del pecho. A mí me costó un poco reconocer el nombre de mi novio dicho de aquella forma un poco más rebuscada, pero supuse que sería su pronunciación original—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que fastidiarlo todo?

Se miraron de forma poco amistosa.

—Porque con eso del compromiso me asustas más a mí que a ella, Meiling.

—Te recuerdo que estuvimos comprometidos de verdad, Xiaolang Li.

Él se sonrojó y frunció el ceño un poco más.

—¡Tenía seis años y muy poco sentido común cuando te dije que «hicieras lo que te diera la gana»!

—¡Eres un tarado!

—¡Y tú una neurótica desesperada!

—¡Aquí el único desesperado y neurótico eres tú!

—¡Lo habré heredado de mi prima!

—¡Eres mayor que yo!

—¡No dije que fueras tú, pero me parece perfecto si te das por aludida!

—¡¿Y cuántas primas se supone que tienes, imbécil?!

En cuestión de segundos, me quedé completamente fuera de su conversación… o lo que fuera eso.

—Esto… —intervine, sonriendo nerviosamente—¿alguien puede explicarme qué pasa?

—Ah, sí, disculpa la escenita, pero es que mi primo es un poco tonto, ya sabes —dijo rápidamente la chica, ganándose un asesinato con la mirada por parte de Shaoran.

—En todo caso, aquí la cuestión es que Meiling se coló en nuestra cita —farfulló él—. Siento que lo arruine todo, pero no pude convencerla para que se volviera a casa.

Por un segundo, me pareció que los ojos rojos hacían un mohín de tristeza, pero la sensación se fue al instante cuando me sonrió, dicharachera y algo avergonzada a la vez.

—Su madre me mandó a cuidar de él, y ya ves cómo me trata. Aunque admito que vine por más curiosidad que otra cosa. —Lo señaló distraídamente con el pulgar—. No podía creer que tuviera una cita con una chica, así que quería comprobarlo. Es completamente increíble, si lo piensas.

—Bastante —convine, encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo cuando noté que aquello le había molestado a Shaoran, a juzgar por su mirada que decía claramente: «Eh¿de qué jodido lado estás?», usando las que podían ser sus palabras textuales.

—No quería arruinaros la cita, pero no me quedó otro remedio, si quería conocerte. —Hizo un ademán, y Shaoran bufó. No me costaba nada saber qué le molestaba tanto—. Además es sólo un fin de semana.

Yo asentí. Bueno, un fin de semana que prometía ser demasiado interesante… pero ya habría otras ocasiones. La familia es la familia, me dije. Con ganas de sexo, o sin ellas. Y a él le tocaría resignarse, lo mismo que a mí.

—No pasa nada.

Meiling se desperezó.

—Bueno, y ¿adónde vamos?

_**(Shaoran) **_

Estaba de _muy_ mal humor, no sé si me entienden… Aunque me importa una mierda si no lo hacen.

Estos minutos de mi vida eran, creo, algo así como la fantasía de muchos hombres hecha realidad. Es decir, sentado en la última fila del cine con dos hembras llorosas, una a cada lado, con dos pares de pechos estrujándome los antebrazos y muchos achuchones que pedían consuelo. Una morena impresionante a mi izquierda, una pelirroja —no exactamente pelirroja— con toda la pinta de lolita inocentona. Y la casi absoluta oscuridad alrededor.

Pero, créanme, no era _mi_ fantasía. Y me molestaba.

Mi prima me molestaba.

La estúpida y aburrida película ñoña me molestaba.

_Todo_ me molestaba.

Quería…

_No se lo pidas._

Pero yo…

_No se lo pidas._

—Sakura —llamé, ignorando a mi conciencia. Ella levantó un poco la cabeza de mi hombro y me miró con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas—. ¿No quieres ir a… dar una vuelta?

_¿Dar una vuelta¿No se te ocurre alguna forma mejor de disfrazar el hecho de que te has convertido en un maldito desesperado?_

Ella negó con la cabeza, como respondiendo por mí a la pregunta anterior. Aunque después me di cuenta de que estaría refiriéndose, mejor, a lo que yo le había dicho. Después de todo, no podía saber lo que yo pensaba… por suerte.

—Ya iremos a dar una vuelta después, cuando acabe la película.

Asentí, y Sakura volvió a fijar los ojos en la pantalla. Yo me sentí frustrado, y con muchas ganas de golpear a alguien.

Por supuesto, cuando saliéramos de ver esa mierda de película, todos los demás saldrían también, detrás de nosotros. Incluyendo especialmente a Meiling en ese conjunto de gente que no tenía ganas de soportar. No habría forma de sacarme a mi prima de encima, lo sabía, porque —para mi completo asombro— se llevaba demasiado bien con Sakura como para poder usar mi última estrategia, la de enfadarla hasta que tuviera que largarse. Solía funcionar, pero no lo haría si podía distraerse con mi novia y alejarse de mí a la vez. Claro que… alejándola a ella también.

Me parecía injusto que la vida fuera tan cruel conmigo algunas veces, como ésta.

Intenté concentrarme un poco en la porquería por la que había pagado ver, pero me resultaba imposible. Lo malo de ir al cine con dos chicas es que tu voto no suele valer nada, porque se confabulan en tu contra y te obligan a aguantar las historias más simples y empalagosas que puede haber, generalmente. O, al menos, no te dejan ganar cuando propones ver aquel filme tan interesante en el que participaba Quentin Tarantino. No, nada que tenga demasiada sangre, ni violencia, ni escenas fuertes de cualquier tipo, ni palabrotas, ni… diversión. Sólo toneladas y toneladas de azúcar.

De hecho, estábamos en el momento más dramático de la película. O al menos el que pretendía ser un momento dramático. La protagonista acababa de enterarse de que su novio se había tirado a la mejor amiga de ella, de modo que lloraba y pataleaba, mientras que él sólo hacía como que había sido un error y le explicaba que aquella mujer lo había drogado antes de violarlo.

Joder¿quién se creía eso? Podía inventarse un cuento mejor. Aunque, claro, lo más apabullante estaba en que era realmente lo que había sucedido. Y sí que lo sé… menudo argumento de _mierda_.

—Me abu…

—¡Cállate, Xiaolang!

Intenté apartar el brazo de Meiling, para poder taparme el oído que estaba de su lado y poder quejarme a gusto, sin que ella me criticara, pero no me permitió moverme. Dios, me iba a hacer una gangrena si me seguía apretando tanto. Y ojalá tuviera las tetas un poco menos grandes, o, mejor aún, yo ya hubiera tenido una buena sesión de «relax».

Me hundí en mi asiento, molesto y cansado, e hice lo que se llama enfrentar mi destino. Es decir, que me quedé muy quieto y calladito, esperando a que acabara mi tortura. Aburrirme era algo que detestaba, pero supuse que tenía que comportarme como un hombre al menos hasta que acabara la película, sólo por si después obtenía una recompensa. Quizá conseguía secuestrar a Sakura un rato y le exigía un pago por haber sido tan paciente. O quizá tendría que exigirle todos los pagos juntos de todas las ocasiones en las que me tocaría ser paciente durante las dos semanas que mi prima tenía pensado quedarse…

Dios. ¡Dos semanas!

Todavía estaba amargándome con ese pensamiento cuando noté que las luces de la sala se encendían nuevamente, y la gente comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Hice lo mismo en cuanto Meiling y Sakura me soltaron, y los brazos me dolían horrores a esas alturas. Los tenía casi tan acalambrados como el resto del cuerpo, después de pasar alrededor de una hora y media en la misma posición. Todo el mundo comenzó a movilizarse hacia la salida, así que los seguimos.

Literalmente, fue como ver la luz al final del túnel.

—¡Qué final tan horrible! —oí que se quejaba Meiling. Iba caminando al lado de Sakura, mientras que yo encabezaba la marcha, completamente malhumorado—. ¡No creí que de verdad ella fuera tan desconfiada!

—Si sólo le hubiera creído…

La voz de Sakura había sido un murmullo tan lloroso que tuve que aguantarme las ganas de dar media vuelta y pedirle que se serenara. Era estúpido que sufriera por una película con un argumento tan malo. Era estúpido que sufriera por cualquier cosa.

—¡Habrían podido seguir juntos!

Quise matar a Meiling en cuanto vi que ella pretendía darle cuerda con eso de las lamentaciones.

—¡Era el amor de su viiiidaaaa!

Me mordí la lengua antes de girarme, caminando hacia atrás. Sakura estaba llorando, en toda ley, y mi prima parecía a un paso de querer seguirla. Las mujeres tienen que ser unas masoquistas, o no me lo explico. ¿Por qué no dejaban de hablar del tema, si tanto les molestaba?

—¿Cómo sabes que era el amor de su vida? —intervine, probando suerte. Quizá, si no me tomaba en serio sus argumentos, los considerarían estúpidos y al menos dejarían de lloriquear.

—Ésa es una pregunta muy tonta, Xiaolang.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿De verdad?

—Si él no fuera el amor de su vida —expuso Sakura, entre sollozo y sollozo—, la película no los habría puesto como protagonistas a ellos dos. Ella fue una tonta por dejarlo ir… y…

Bueno, su argumento tenía más sentido las falacias Meiling, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—Pero tú sabes todas esas cosas porque estás viéndolo desde fuera, Sakura —insistí—. Además, con lo despistada que eres, seguro que no reconocerías al «amor de tu vida» ni aunque lo tuvieras delante.

El par de ojos verdes me miró con auténtica rabia, como si acabara de soltar una blasfemia. Yo me alegré de haber conseguido desviar un poco su atención y que no siguiera llorando… aún teniendo que picarla.

—¡Claro que lo haría!

—No, no lo harías.

—¡Que sí!

—Y yo te digo que no.

—En todo caso —se entrometió Meiling, probablemente notando que no íbamos para ningún lado—, esa tipa era idiota. —Suspiró, y se le empañaron los ojos otra vez—. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado, él…

Los labios de Sakura empezaron a temblar otra vez, reviviendo mi instinto asesino.

—¡…no se habría suicidaaadooo!

Comencé a andar rápidamente hacia ella incluso antes de darme cuenta, y Sakura detuvo sus pasos en cuanto estuvimos frente a frente, para mirarme con sorpresa. Los hombros le temblaban, y, cada tanto, se sacudían en un quejido silencioso, aún intentando saber lo que yo pretendía. Revolví en el bolsillo de mi pantalón hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, y se lo ofrecí con lo que, supongo, no fue una cara demasiado agradable. De verdad que me estaban desquiciando hoy, entre todos los pequeños detalles. Y éste era el más insoportable de todos, he de aclarar.

—Deja de llorar de una vez. Me molesta. —Ella parpadeó, sin moverse, y yo sentí que me sonrojaba. Tuve que apartar la mirada antes de insistir con el condenado pañuelo—. ¿Lo quieres o no?

Seguí sin obtener una respuesta durante al menos tres segundos más, y, sintiéndome ridículo, hice amague de volver a guardar el pañuelo. Sin embargo, aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a Sakura, que me lo quitó de las manos enseguida.

—Gracias —la oí murmurar.

Sonreía cuando la miré, y ese hecho fue el responsable que me pusiera más rojo que antes. Fue una suerte que consiguiera distraerme un poco con el entrecejo fruncido de mi prima, y sus pucheros.

—Y yo ¿estoy pintada?

Me encogí de hombros y metí las manos en los bolsillos, aunque esta vez sin buscar nada. Dibujé una sonrisita arrogante y miré a mi alrededor, sin dignarme a encarar a Meiling. Es decir, no es que hubiera nada nuevo que ver en sus berrinches acostumbrados.

Sin contar que me encantaba ignorarla cuanto podía.

—No tengo más pañuelos. Es una pena.

A lo lejos, divisé la sala de juegos, con sus luces y las musiquitas y ruidos de todas las máquinas en funcionamiento. Un grupo de niños de primaria estaba peleando alrededor de la mesa de billar, pero no iban en serio.

—Toma el mío —oí a Sakura, y me puse alerta otra vez.

—¿Eh¿Por qué?

—Después de todo, tú estás llorando más que yo.

En cuanto entendí de lo que hablaban, me giré, casi enfadado. Y me quedé boquiabierto cuando confirmé lo que pensaba: Sakura le estaba dando a Meiling el pañuelo.

¡Le estaba dando a Meiling el pañuelo que _yo_ le había dado _a ella!_

Los ojos llorosos de mi prima se fijaron en mí, probablemente intuyendo mi humor, y se sonrojó un poco antes de bajar la mirada. E iba a quejarme, pero Sakura me hizo callar con una aparente alegría tan deslumbrante que resultaba extraña.

—¡Mejor vamos a jugar una partida de billar! —exclamó, y nos adelantó a los dos para entrar a la sala de juegos.

Yo me dije que aquello era muy sospechoso, pero preferí no comentarlo hasta que estuviera un poco más seguro, o hasta que pudiera hablar con ella sin presencias molestas, como la que ahora acababa de pasar por mi derecha para seguir a Sakura en su camino, sin atreverse a mirarme o a devolverme el pañuelo. En vez de usarlo, noté que lo guardaba en su bolsillo. Al final, ya no estaba llorando, y parecía haberse olvidado de la película con la misma velocidad que Sakura. Y ninguna de las dos había necesitado el pañuelo.

Suspiré y también me conduje por el mismo camino.

Mujeres¿quién las entiende?

_**(Sakura) **_

Lo primero que me encontré al entrar en la sala de juegos fue aquella amalgama de luces de todos los colores, titilando, incitándote a sentarte frente a la gran cantidad de máquinas. Las había de todo tipo; desde las de juegos similares al _Pinball_, hasta las que ofrecían unas armas más grandes que mi brazo para acribillar zombis o blancos americanos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Meiling no tardó mucho en alcanzarme, y me sonrió cuando le dirigí una mirada rápida. No necesité preguntarle, porque sabía que me estaba agradeciendo lo del pañuelo, y seguí caminando hacia uno de los puestos, mientras confiaba en que Shaoran, enfadado y todo, aún nos estuviera siguiendo.

Por supuesto, sabía que él estaba terriblemente fastidioso por el hecho de que su prima se hubiera aparecido en nuestra cita, que, en circunstancias normales, nos habría acabado llevando —quizá incluso como primer y único destino— a su apartamento, para repetir lo del fin de semana anterior. Y también sabía que le había molestado que yo le hubiera dado el pañuelo a Meiling, después de que él hubiera hecho acopio de valor para portarse conmigo como lo hacía siempre, delante de otros. Lo conocía lo suficiente, y no me había pasado desapercibido aquel detalle, pero tampoco me había pasado desapercibido otro:

Meiling sí lo estimaba, y, con cada desprecio que Shaoran le hacía, ella se sentía muy mal. Le dolía que la tratara así, e incluso yo, que peco de despistada, lo había notado. Pero Shaoran estaba demasiado ocupado intentando darle a entender lo desconforme que estaba con su presencia como para verlo también.

Miré hacia atrás disimuladamente, sólo para asegurarme de que estaba ahí, y fue un alivio encontrármelo. Su expresión no transmitía precisamente felicidad; de hecho, uno casi podría imaginarse la nube de tormenta derramando agua sobre su cabeza.

Viéndolos así a los dos, lo único que podía hacer era prometerme a mí misma que intentaría compensarlos de alguna manera, aunque, preferiblemente, pretendía unirlos un poco. Entendía lo que pasaba como si una luz celestial hubiera alumbrado mi mente con el poder del discernimiento que jamás he tenido, y lo agradecía, porque, de ese modo, quizá podía intervenir para que ambos dejaran de hacerse tanto daño mutuamente.

Shaoran ya me había hablado acerca de su familia cuando había pasado la semana en su apartamento, y dejado muy claro que pensaba que no se ocupaban ni se preocupaban por él más que con eso de su manutención. Se sentía solo, y por eso había venido a Japón y cambiado de ambiente. Aparentemente, además de su madre, también su prima estaba incluida en su círculo de indiferencia por pura protección, pues creía que a ella también le era indiferente.

Y Meiling, por su parte, no se atrevía a desengañarlo, porque cada vez que abría la boca para acercarse un poco, él tiraba sus esfuerzos por la borda y le decía claramente que no pensaba tomarla en serio, además de que la consideraba un completo estorbo. Entonces ella se callaba, o charlaba únicamente conmigo, por no soportar aquellas vueltas de cara y otras actitudes similares.

Por supuesto, lo más triste de todo era que no se daban cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba siendo sincero.

Suspiré, devanándome los sesos para encontrar una solución al problema. ¿Cómo hacer para convencerlos de lo contrario y hacer que se percataran de que los dos estaban fingiendo para disimular que los mataba la aparente indiferencia del otro? Con Meiling yo no tenía la suficiente confianza, pues prácticamente no la conocía, y dudaba que mis palabras pudieran bastar para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y Shaoran es excesivamente terco, sobre todo si el tema va de sentimientos, de modo que hacerlo entrar en razón era algo así como una causa perdida, incluso para mí, y pese a que me hiciera más caso que a nadie. No puedes pedirle al olmo que te dé peras…

Pero, entonces¿qué?

—Oye, Sakura. —Cuando Meiling me llamó, alcé la vista del suelo e intenté volver a la realidad, encontrarme con dos pupilas rojizas que resplandecían con las luces del ambiente—. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos una partida a eso?

Siguiendo con la mirada lo que señalaba, me encontré con un puesto de tiro al blanco, o algo similar. Dos círculos con espirales rojos serían las víctimas de los disparos de las escopetas que había sobre la mesa, y una especie de topo con cara de demente sostenía el cartel de anuncio.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, y Meiling pareció conforme, pues prácticamente corrió hasta allá, arrastrándome a mí de la mano como si pretendiera remontarme como un barrilete al viento. Me entregó una de las escopetas y se quedó ella con la otra, y yo pensé que se tomaba bastante en serio la pequeña competencia, y me pregunté, de paso, si aquello les vendría, tanto a ella como a Shaoran, de familia. Porque se comportaban exactamente igual, al menos en eso.

—¿Lista? —preguntó, luego de haberse posicionado correctamente.

Yo también me acomodé, aunque de un modo un tanto más torpe. No tenía demasiada práctica con este tipo de cosas, y apenas sabía sostener correctamente la escopeta para poder apuntar.

—Lista.

Ni bien acabé de decirlo, oí que disparaba, y me sorprendí al ver que la imitación de bala había dado bastante cerca del centro del círculo, alejado más o menos dos vueltas de espiral.

—Nada mal, para ser el primer tiro —se jactó, aunque su tono no era arrogante del todo—. Ahora te toca a ti.

Intentando concentrarme, arrugué el ceño y fijé la vista en mi objetivo. Apunté y disparé, y la bala fue a dar cinco líneas más lejos del destino original. Lo malo era que la fuerza del tiro había hecho que descolocara el brazo de donde lo tenía antes, y ahora tendría que volver a apuntar desde cero, sin un punto de referencia anterior que corregir.

—Esto era más fácil con dardos —me quejé, de buen humor. Al fin y al cabo, no me importaba ganar—. Creo que no sé cómo usar un arma, ni aunque sea de mentira.

Meiling soltó una risita, y, cuando la miré, se me hizo extraña la imagen de una chica usando aquel refinado vestido chino en color rojo, y portando una escopeta. Uno de los mechones negros le cubrió un poco el rostro, y se lo apartó con un soplido.

—Venga, inténtalo de nuevo —me animó—. Sé que puedes ser mejor rival que ahora.

Algo resignada, volví a acomodarme un poco, adivinando cómo había de colocarme. Apoyé el dedo en el gatillo, e iba a disparar, pero me interrumpieron.

—Más hacia la derecha. —Miré a Shaoran por el rabillo del ojo, luego de reconocer su voz. Estaba a mi lado, recostado contra la pared del puesto, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y el rostro girado hacia otra parte, aun así vigilándome. Sonreí disimuladamente y apunté otra vez, pero _demasiado_ hacia la derecha. Él soltó un bufido—. No tanto. —Repetí el movimiento, ahora hacia el lado contrario—. ¿Lo haces adrede?

Me reí.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Suspiró antes de separarse de la pared y avanzar la poca distancia que nos separaba, para abrazarme por la espalda y así ayudarme con más facilidad. Acomodó mis brazos a la altura que consideró apropiada, con sus manos sobre las mías, y cuidando de no hacerme apretar el gatillo por accidente.

—Así es como debes hacerlo —explicó con seriedad, sin apartar su mirada del blanco—. E intenta que no te vuelva a desestabilizar el tiro, o no acabarás de acertarle nunca, si pierdes la noción de donde estabas antes. Además, tienes que fijarte en…

Por supuesto, yo no lo estaba escuchando realmente, pues su contacto me distraía demasiado. La sensación de sus brazos cerrándose sobre mí y del pecho firme chocando con mi espalda, me atrevería a decir que era seductora, e incluso dominante, aunque Shaoran no lo estuviera haciendo con ninguna intención aparte de enseñarme a apuntar bien con la escopeta para poder vencer a Meiling en tiro al blanco. Él no era consciente de lo que ocurría cuando se portaba de ese modo, pero yo sí, y tenía que luchar para poder mantenerme serena.

Cuando se acercaba, me temblaban las piernas y el corazón me latía como loco. La cabeza se me llenaba de pájaros, y de mariposas el vientre. A veces me ponía colorada, y otras no, pero la reacción siempre era igual de fuerte, acallándola o demostrándola. Y esto se había vuelto cada vez más intenso con el paso de los días, a tal punto que prácticamente sólo necesitaba que me hablara para sentirme como una hoja al viento.

Intenté respirar, pero fue peor, porque el aroma a cuero de su chaqueta hizo que me convirtiera en un flan.

En algún momento debió haber notado que no atendía a su explicación, y que ni siquiera estaba estudiando la posición correcta de mis brazos para poder disparar, porque giró el rostro hacia el mío y me miró en silencio, como reclamándome por no prestarle atención.

Pero yo sí le estaba prestando atención _a él…_

Conseguí zafar uno de mis brazos de su agarre, y lo subí hasta poder alcanzar su nuca con mi mano. Amplié la sonrisa antes de ponerme en puntas de pie, y de un leve empujón, de su rostro hacia abajo y de mi cuerpo hacia arriba, conseguí llegar a sus labios.

Instintivamente, él apretó la boca cuando pudo, negándose a que lo besara, pero no me dejé convencer por eso. Con varios segundos de insistencia, conseguí que fuera aflojándose cada vez más, hasta que al final empezó a corresponderme, aunque sin pasarse de entusiasta.

En el momento en que había cerrado los ojos, el mundo dejó de existir para mí, e imaginaba que a Shaoran le sucedía exactamente lo mismo, ahora que se había rendido por fin.

Una de sus manos, la que no sostenía la mía, empezó a deslizarse hasta agarrarme por la cintura y dejarla descansar ahí, sosteniéndome un poco, pero sin hacer auténtica fuerza. Como tenía que inclinarse, los mechones de su pelo que caían sobre mi rostro me hacían cosquillas, pero no los aparté, porque hasta eso me resultaba agradable.

Un roce de labios cálidos, labios familiares, y un delicioso sabor a pérdida de conciencia. En eso se resumía mi realidad del momento… y podía pasarme así toda la vida.

No podía ser mejor.

Y me estaba quedando ya sin aire en los pulmones, pero por esas mismas ganas de continuar no quería hacerle caso al instinto de supervivencia hasta que fuera realmente necesario, de modo que nos extendimos un rato más. Sin embargo, Shaoran acabó apartándose un poco para poder respirar, y yo, viendo que se había acabado la diversión al menos durante un breve lapso de recuperación, opté por imitarlo.

Estando tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración agitada todavía chocando contra mi boca, y la luz nebulosa de sus ojos, que estaban diciéndome claramente que no se había esperado eso por mi parte… pero que le había gustado. Y que quería seguir un poco más, aunque probablemente no en donde estábamos.

Sonriendo, sentí que la fuerza del momento estaba empujando los latidos de mi corazón hacia delante, muy fuerte, y las palabras se arrejuntaron en mi boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas siquiera. Volví a tironear un poco para acercarlo, y empecé con lo que prometía ser un buen comentario:

—Te quie…

Pero sólo llegué hasta ahí, porque casi pego un brinco cuando oí un disparo. Shaoran también se sobresaltó, y salió de su estado de semiinconsciencia dando un respingo y parpadeando.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que había apretado el gatillo sin querer, cosa que noté en cuanto dirigí una mirada rápida a mi escopeta… Pero entonces _también_ me di cuenta de que Meiling seguía allí, de pie y mirando hacia otro lado, con toda la incomodidad del mundo.

—¿Ya… habéis terminado?

Me sonrojé a tal punto que fácilmente podría sacar humo por las orejas, luego de oír su comentario, y Shaoran me soltó como si yo quemara de repente, de forma tan repentina que casi me voy de espaldas al suelo, siendo que antes estaba apoyada en él.

—¡Lo… lo siento! —me disculpé torpemente, deseando que la tierra me tragase—. ¡No me di cuenta de que…!

Meiling suspiró y dejó su arma en la mesa frente a nosotros.

—De que yo seguía de cuerpo presente Lo he notado, no te preocupes. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que es normal. —Como si no le importase mucho más el tema, se desperezó y me sonrió un poco—. De todas formas, está claro que yo habría ganado, de modo que podemos irnos a hacer alguna otra cosa¿no? Me apetece comer algo.

Asentí con un movimiento torpe, agradeciendo en mi mente que no se pusiera a preguntar cosas incómodas, o me reprochara la falta de sentido de común al dar una escenita delante de ella, y, en vez de eso, procurara distraernos a todos con otra cosa.

Meiling empezó a caminar para salir de la sala de juegos, y la seguí tan pronto como mis músculos decidieron obedecerme. No obstante, antes de echarme a correr, de nuevo miré hacia atrás para ver a Shaoran, y me encontré con que estaba menos incómodo de lo que había creído en un principio. Más que avergonzado, parecía meditabundo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada de una persona ausente.

—¿Vamos? —murmuré, procurando despertarlo.

Cuando alzó la vista, noté que tenía cierto brillo tembloroso en los ojos. La forma en que sus cejas amenazaban con unirse también delataba que estaba pensando en algo que lo preocupaba, o que al menos le interesaba bastante como para retorcerse el cerebro buscando alguna respuesta.

—Sakura… —su tono de voz fue incluso más bajo que el mío al hablar—¿qué ibas a decirme antes?

No entendí a lo que se estaba refiriendo en un principio, pero después supuse que la pregunta iba por aquel comentario mío tan inconcluso.

Yo misma me quedé pensando en la respuesta, con el corazón en un puño y paralizada.

¿Qué tenía pensado decirle?

Es decir¿iba a decirle… lo que creo que iba a decirle?

¿Iba a decirle que lo quería?

Me sentí tan extraña y confusa que no pude evitar el nudo en mi garganta, únicamente considerando esa idea. ¿De verdad era eso¿Por qué iba a decirle algo así, si ni siquiera estaba segura?

¿Sería la costumbre¿Habría recordado algún momento similar, estando con Yukito, y por eso automáticamente se me había querido escapar aquello?

No lo sabía.

—¿Sakura?

Negué con la cabeza, obligándome a centrarme otra vez. Shaoran seguía aguardando una respuesta, pero yo no podía dársela, al menos en ese momento, porque ni siquiera yo sabía lo que pensaba decir, ni mucho menos por qué. Y, por supuesto, no iba a engañarlo ni a alimentar esperanzas que sabía que tenía, y que podrían acabar lastimándolo mucho si yo llegaba a descubrir que no había sido más que un lapsus por mi parte. Esperaría hasta estar segura, por su bien, para no correr el riesgo de meter la pata.

—Nada —aseguré, sonriendo como pude—. Mejor lo hablamos en otro momento¿sí?

Dejó caer un poco los hombros, supongo que algo decepcionado, pero disimuló muy bien su desencanto y empezó a caminar otra vez, acercándoseme e incluso… ¿pasando de largo?

—Si no nos damos prisa, Meiling se va sin nosotros —apuntó con tono aburrido, y yo reaccioné siguiéndolo. No me sentía muy bien dejándolo con la duda, pero era todo cuanto podía hacer. De modo que esperaba que entendiera y no se molestara mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Mientras hacía girar la llave en la cerradura, podía oír las risitas y cuchicheos de Sakura y Meiling a mis espaldas, todos referidos a aquel episodio con un tipo en la hamburguesería, al que tuvieron que sacar casi a patadas luego de que, borracho como una cuba, se le insinuara constantemente a una de las empleadas. Al parecer, el asunto les había hecho mucha gracia, aunque yo no se la viera en tal magnitud…

De acuerdo, probablemente sí había sido chistoso oírlo mezclar piropos hasta hacerlos un arrejuntado absurdo, o tambalearse y tener que sostenerse de las paredes mientras hablaba e insistía a la pobre chica, que intentaba seguir atendiendo a los clientes, pero no estaba de humor para reírme de nada, al menos durante lo que quedaba de noche.

Hoy había sido un día extraño, y suponía que lo seguiría siendo. Desde el momento en que me encontré a Meiling en mi apartamento, lo supe, y las cosas no habían mejorado, sino todo lo contrario. Cada cosa que ocurría parecía estar cargada de una nostalgia pesada, como se siente el ambiente antes de un buen chaparrón en verano. Hasta detalles agradables tenían un sabor agridulce, cuando no amargo, y daba la impresión de que algo, lo que fuera, estaba siempre a punto de estallar y de mostrarse, acarreando remordimientos.

Sí, podría decirse que hoy también era mi día tonto, de reflexiones y metáforas sin sentido. Pero, bah, qué más da.

Suspiré con pesadumbre antes de conseguir abrir la puerta —pues, casi como una demostración de mis poco alentadores pensamientos, se había trabado por primera vez en lo que llevaba viviendo allí—, y me hice a un lado para dejar que Sakura y Meiling entraran antes que yo, probablemente por pura cortesía infundida desde que soy un crío, y que, también muy probablemente, ahora que mi prima estaba en casa, tenía más presente, por eso de que me traía recuerdos de familia.

—¡Hola, Wei!

Parpadeé al oír el tonito alegre de Meiling, y alcé la mirada de la moqueta por primera vez en varios segundos, encontrándome con la alta figura de mi antiguo mentor. Y, aunque ya lo había visto antes, cuando tuviera que ayudarlos con las maletas, volví a notar el acostumbrado estremecimiento mezclado con tedio y admiración. Viéndolo así, y recordando su apariencia de algunos años atrás, parecía como si aquel hombre nunca fuera a cambiar. Como si los cabellos canosos, peinados cuidadosamente hacia atrás, y su sonrisa sempiterna jamás fueran a desaparecer.

—Señorita Meiling —correspondió al saludo con una reverencia, luego me miró—, joven Xiaolang. —Su intrigada pero afable mirada gris se dirigió, por último, a Sakura—. Señorita…

Ella, que entendió que indirectamente le preguntaba su nombre, se sonrojó un poco e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de presentarse:

—Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

—Señorita Sakura —completó Wei, ampliando la sonrisa—. Encantado de conocerla. Meiling ha comentado algunas cosas sobre usted.

Yo fruncí el ceño, sabiendo a lo que él se refería y recordando el escándalo que mi prima había armado cuando tuve la poca sensatez de defenderme de uno de sus comentarios diciéndole que tenía una novia llamada Sakura. Por supuesto, Wei había oído todas sus suposiciones, reproches o algarabías desde su puesto, ocupado ordenando algunas cosas que yo tenía tiradas por ahí.

—¡Es que lo tuyo es todo un milagro! —canturreó Meiling, dejando, de paso, la chaqueta sobre el sofá, y sentándose después—. ¿Verdad que sí, Wei¿A que no te imaginabas que Xiaolang iba a conseguirse una novia?

Tan atinado como siempre, Wei únicamente sonrió y prefirió desviar el tema, seguramente notando mi poca disponibilidad a soportar comentarios del tipo, y al sonrojo traidor que empezaba a quemarme la cara.

—¿Gustan de tomar algo las señoritas? —preguntó, en cambio—. Puedo preparar un té, si es que ya han cenado.

—¡Yo quiero chocolate caliente! —saltó Meiling, casi a los gritos. Tenía una sonrisa inmensa en los labios, como si la sola idea de tomar aquello la llenara de felicidad—. Y seguro que Sakura también quiere. ¿A que sí, Sakura?

Sakura dibujó una sonrisita nerviosa.

—Bueno…, sí, e-estará bien un poco de chocolate.

—Yo no quiero —aclaré, antes de que me preguntara nada.

Wei asintió antes de marcharse con su típico andar pausado, y yo me limité a vigilar los movimientos de Meiling durante algún tiempo. Lo único que hizo fue acomodarse contra uno de los extremos del sofá y llamar a Sakura para que la imitara, aunque sentándose en la esquina opuesta, de espaldas a mí.

Demasiado pronto recordé lo que había pasado en ese sofá la semana pasada, y, bajo riesgo de estimular demasiado mi imaginación y acabando por presentar alguna escena incómoda, preferí distraerme con otra cosa.

—Me voy a ayudar a Wei —anuncié—. Haced lo que os dé la gana.

Sin esperar respuestas, metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y me largué de la sala para poder entrar en la cocina. Wei estaba frente a la mesada, buscando algo en las estanterías y las alacenas que había sobre su cabeza, y yo me acerqué para que notara mi presencia.

—¿Buscas las tazas, Wei?

—Me temo que no las encuentro, joven —confirmó, con aquel tono formal que siempre usaba para dirigirse a mí, pese a que yo lo tuteara. Y, bueno, ya no era mi mentor, pero, en cambio, me trataba como si fuera el mayordomo de la familia (que era algo así como su segundo trabajo, luego de tener que ocuparse de mi educación y demás cosas).

Yo señalé la puerta de la alacena que estaba justo sobre el fregadero, indicándole el paradero de las benditas tazas, y él no se demoró en explorar en el interior del receptáculo, para luego sacar tres.

—¿Tres? —murmuré, viéndolo afirmar con la cabeza y colocarlas sobre la mesada—. No sabía que te gustara beber chocolate caliente. ¿O vas a prepararte té?

Su voz continuó siendo amable y respetuosa cuando replicó a mis suposiciones:

—Iba a servirle una para usted, joven.

—No, no hace falta, no quiero…

La sonrisa que dibujó me hizo callar.

—Siempre he pensado que cualquier cosa de chocolate lo pondría a usted de buen humor, y sería algo bastante adecuado ahora, cuando no parece demasiado contento, señorito Xiaolang.

¿«Señorito»? Dios, hacía tanto que nadie me llamaba así, que se sentía más raro que de costumbre.

Pero no le di tampoco demasiada importancia al asunto, pues consideré, más que eso, la otra cosa que había dicho. Era un poco incómodo saber que Wei se había dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo viéndome de refilón durante escasos segundos, y era en ocasiones así cuando me daba cuenta de que me conocía demasiado bien como para poder ocultarme del modo que solía.

Así pues, aflojé un poco los hombros y respiré hondo, dándome por vencido. Apoyé la cintura en la mesada, crucé los brazos y lo miré con timidez.

—De acuerdo.

Él sólo guardó silencio, y comenzó a acomodar cucharas y otras cosas que, arrastrando ruiditos, fueron completando todo el material necesario para preparar el chocolate caliente. Pude oír las risas de Meiling en la otra habitación, pero pronto se apagaron y se volvieron un eco de la realidad; justo en el momento en que yo me hundía en mis recuerdos. No lo necesitaba, pero, de todas formas, cerré los ojos para poder visualizar mejor cada imagen, evocar cada uno de los aromas, las palabras, las voces y los sonidos de mi infancia, ocultos por tanto tiempo, enterrados en las profundidades de mi mente, por piedad a mí mismo.

Lo primero que vi fueron los inmensos jardines de mi casa, allá en Hong Kong, apenas iluminados por los naranjas y ocres del amanecer. Desde pequeño había sido habituado a despertar a altas horas de la madrugada para empezar el día junto con el sol, y acabarlo también en cuanto éste se ocultaba tras los árboles colindantes a los terrenos más cercanos. La rutina había hecho que me habituara a sentir el cosquilleo en la piel cuando la brisa fría de la mañana más joven se colaba entre la tela de la ropa blanca que usaba para mis entrenamientos, tan fina y adecuada para el calor de mi región natal… durante el resto de la jornada. Los pájaros siempre cantaban más a esas horas, y durante algunos minutos podía distraerme con el aroma fresco que lo inundaba todo y después desaparecería, como por arte de magia.

Luego evoqué la imagen de Wei, apenas más rejuvenecido, de pie junto a uno de los tantos álamos que poblaban el jardín. Solía esperar por mí un poco más de lo debido, consciente de que me entretenía y remoloneaba algunos minutos mirando el cielo aclararse antes de aparecer ante él para comenzar con la tarea diaria, pero nunca me regañó por ello. Las horas de entrenamiento se sucedían con lentitud casi insoportable, pero eran un poco menos tediosas cuando aquel anciano demostraba tenerme tanta paciencia y me daba ánimos para que aprendiera la forma correcta de patear un tronco que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, acababa siendo el responsable de que me hiciera heridas en el tobillo, por no dirigir bien el golpe.

Cuando se acercaba el mediodía, sin que nadie dijera nada, de repente todas las actividades que se repartían entre los miembros de la familia cesaban, y, como si fuéramos avisados por el mismo reloj, nos presentábamos casi al mismo tiempo en el amplísimo salón con la mesa en medio. Y, a la cabeza de ella, la sublime imagen de una mujer que cargaba con el peso del Clan Li sobre sus hombros desde que Liang Li había muerto:

Mi madre.

Todo el mundo en casa le tenía un respeto absoluto, sin que jamás nadie se atreviera a retrucar alguna de sus decisiones, o a poner en duda cualquiera de sus palabras, o desobedecer una orden. Cuando Ielan Li hablaba, no había ser vivo en su casa que osara desoír sus palabras o no tomarlas en cuenta.

Con su vestido blanco como señal de luto de por vida, se paseaba por los pasillos iluminados como para recordar que estaba allí y continuaba siendo la regia señora de cuanto nos rodeaba, infundiendo casi temor a los que nos subyugábamos a su paso.

Conmigo se portaba de la misma forma que con los demás miembros de la familia, y pocas veces cruzábamos palabras, pues la mayoría de los recados acababa dándomelos Wei, en su nombre. Y nunca supe si era idea mía, por eso de que me hacía sentir insignificante, pero siempre tuve la idea de que me esquivaba el triple que a cualquiera de las demás personas que pululaban por su mismo ambiente.

De hecho, recordaba que me hubiera llamado específicamente sólo en una ocasión, y tampoco una que yo pudiera considerar afortunada, pues se debía a que su enfermedad —ella estaba constantemente sufriendo recaídas, unas más graves, otras menos, de alguna dolencia que yo ni siquiera sabía cuál era— parecía haber avanzado mucho de repente; tanto, que incluso llegamos a temer por su vida. Me había hablado de la herencia en ese entonces, por eso de que yo era el único hijo varón. Una charla de varios minutos sobre lo que debería hacer con el Clan, si llegaba a morir. Sobre mis obligaciones. Sobre la forma correcta en que debería administrar el dinero. Nada más.

Mi madre.

Eso era ella para mí. Simple y llanamente. Aunque me hubiera gustado que me diera la oportunidad alguna vez de ser un hijo para ella.

—Wei —llamé, volviendo un poco al mundo real—¿cómo… se encuentra mi madre?

Él me miró de reojo. Sus manos, ajadas por el paso de los años, revolvían el contenido marrón oscuro dentro de una cacerola al fuego.

—¿No le ha comentado nada la señorita Meiling?

—No puedo hablar con tranquilidad con mi prima, Wei, ya lo sabes.

—¿Al menos lo ha intentado?

—Naturalmente —mentí—. Dime¿cómo está mi madre?

Mi antiguo mentor continuó con su trabajo, y yo creí que no me contestaría, al verlo guardar silencio. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba empezando a pensar lo peor y que mi madre podría estar pasando por una de sus crisis con la enfermedad que la acuciaba, volvió los ojos grises hacia mí.

—Su señora madre se encuentra estable, joven Xiaolang, no se preocupe. Los médicos de su honorable familia la vigilan constantemente, por si empeora, pero no se ha vuelto a producir ningún incidente en los últimos años…

Yo bajé la cabeza antes de murmurar:

—Qué casualidad. Desde que me largué, ella está mejor que nunca.

¿Casualidad? No, no lo era. Y ambos lo sabíamos. Mi madre jamás había soportado mi presencia, como si le resultara una cruz demasiado complicada de cargar, e incluso resultaba ser el aguijón de su enfermedad.

Sí, lo mejor había sido irme. Pero ¿por qué habían tenido que venir a perseguirme los viejos recuerdos, cuando yo estaba tan bien antes? No hacían más que doler, porque traían certezas que yo prefería no saber.

Me sentía una basura.

Oí que Wei dejaba de revolver el chocolate fundido en la cacerola.

—Joven Xiaolang —empezó a decir—, no le conviene pensar de ese modo. Su señora madre le tiene a usted mucho aprecio, aunque no me concierne a mí decir estas cosas, pues no habría de intervenir en los asuntos de la familia.

—No digas tonterías, Wei, no hace falta que mientas —me quejé, preguntándome por qué se empeñaría en negar lo evidente. Alcé la mirada—. Mi madre no… ¿Sakura?

Lo cierto es que, al levantar los ojos del suelo, no había identificado su figura junto a la puerta, o al menos hasta algunos segundos después. Ella se sonrojó, todavía de pie, y me miró con lo que parecían ser muchas ganas de ser tragada por la tierra.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó atropelladamente, sin decidirse entre mirarlo a Wei o mirarme a mí—. ¡No pretendía oír la conversación, pero es que vine a buscar algo y, sin querer…!

—No pasa nada, Sakura. —Después de todo, no había mucho del tema que ella no supiera, porque ya lo habíamos conversado, tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, Sakura parecía todavía avergonzada, como si alguien pudiera creerse que lo había hecho adrede—. ¿Qué querías?

Miró sus pies y empezó a jugar con sus dedos como si fuera una niña de preescolar rindiendo cuentas ante una maestra enfadada. Cuando al fin volvió a alzar la mirada, tenía las mejillas más coloradas que antes.

—Tenía sed —susurró.

Sin necesidad de que explicara mucho más, me giré para buscar un vaso limpio y lo llené del agua que había en la jarra a mi izquierda, todavía un poco fría, luego de haber estado metida en el refrigerador durante varias horas. Me acerqué un poco y se la ofrecí, porque no parecía demasiado desenvuelta como para moverse, y ella reaccionó recibiéndola con un poco de torpeza. Se bebió todo el vaso de un sorbo, y, cuando me lo devolvió, se quedó muy quieta. Escudriñándome con el par de ojos verdes.

Repentinamente, se empinó un poquito y me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, antes de dar media vuelta y huir hacia el salón otra vez.

¿Qué había sido eso?

No tenía que relacionarlo con su casi-comentario del sector de juegos del centro comercial¿verdad…?

—La señorita Sakura parece una chica encantadora, joven.

La voz de Wei me sobresaltó, porque me había olvidado de su presencia, y luego fui yo quien se sonrojó. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con la escenita enfrente de Meiling, ahora montábamos otra, en frente de él.

—Lo es —murmuré, avergonzado y atolondrado, y fui a servirme un vaso de agua para mí solo, a ver si descendía el bochorno con eso.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hum… ¡hola! Aquí Choco-pervert reportándose. Tenía pensado subir el capítulo el fin de semana, pero antes quería terminar aquél con el que estaba trabajando, y como que se me demoró la cosa y no pude hacer nada hasta ayer. De todas formas, parece que volvemos al plan de las actualizaciones los miércoles. Pero no me hagan mucho caso, que parece que no me entiendo ni yo. Juraría que tengo el cerebro dormido hoy (y eso que me levanté a las tres de la tarde), así que no esperen ver en mí una lumbrera. Puede que el hecho de haber tenido una pesadilla horrible acerca de un bicho semejante a… un microbio (que debí haber visto en alguna revista científica xD), teniendo en cuenta mi pánico a los insectos, tendrá algo que ver con mi pobre descanso. Recuérdenme contarles alguna pesadilla de las mías, que son auténticos _delirium_ _tremens_.

Pero, pasando al capítulo, no les voy a preguntar si les gustó, porque total me acabarán diciendo una cosa u otra en los reviews. Lo que sí comento es que es cortito (comparado con mis 40 páginas habituales), porque sólo tiene 24. Como ven, Meiling sí que aparece en esta historia, porque me cae bien (?) y porque tiene alguna cosilla importante que aportar. En realidad, dos. ¿O eran tres? Lo mismo da, el caso es que aquí la tenemos, pese a Shaoran… que no está muy contento. A veces me digo a mí misma que soy demasiado cruel con él, amándolo como lo amo (?), pero se me olvida rápido y sigo haciéndolo sufrir de mil maneras; como, por ejemplo, dejándolo sin mojar el churro por dos semanas. Y en cuanto a Sakura… yo creo que está despertándose (era hora), aunque tampoco deja de lado esa parte más suya, y me refiero a lo de intentar ayudar. No crean que voy a transformarla en un personaje distinto, sólo por avivarla un poco.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, excepto que subiré las contestaciones a los reviews en cuanto… me ponga a contestarlos, que aún no empecé. Calcúlenle 3 días, como mínimo, y después fíjense en el profile xD. Y en cuanto al blog, ya saben: revísenlo. Supongo que ya toca alguna otra entrada.

Besos, y que la fuerza los acompañe (?).


	18. Antiguos rencores

**Rito de Iniciación**

**Capítulo 18**

«Antiguos rencores»

_**(Sakura) **_

Me quedé completamente quieta al ver la mancha de color en la mesa blanca, y especialmente silenciosa, casi sin respirar, cuando me di cuenta de que lo que se había posado a unos pocos centímetros era una mariposa. Tenía las alas de color naranja, pero con algunas pintas negras o blancas, y las movía cada tanto, lentamente, como si le ayudara a mantenerse de pie. Desde luego, fue una mala idea acercarme un poco para verla mejor, porque instantáneamente salió volando, huyendo de mí y dejándome otra vez sola frente a mi libro… que no podía leer.

Considerando que llevaba más de media hora estancada en la primera página, suspiré y lo dejé justo en donde antes había estado la mariposa. Luego de eso, me deslicé sobre la silla hasta quedar casi acostada. Lo mío pasó a ser casi un acto de equilibrismo en cuanto giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda, buscando con la mirada a mi hermano y a Yukito, que estaban muy ocupados, a las once y media de la mañana, pintando la pequeña balaustrada de blanco. Papá se lo pidió a Touya ayer por la noche, y hoy se había puesto manos a la obra, probablemente porque era su día libre.

Miré el cielo, y entrecerré los ojos, medio cegada por la luz del sol. Era una mañana preciosa de primavera. El aliciente necesario para que cualquier persona deseara estar disfrutando de la brisa cálida y suave, o del canto de los pájaros en los árboles.

Aunque lo cierto es que yo tenía la mente perdida en otra cosa.

Bostecé, lamentando los días de insomnio que llevaba, y, de paso, también recordando por enésima vez lo ocurrido el fin de semana pasado.

Ya era tarde cuando decidí que lo mejor era volver a casa, porque, ahora que estaban allí Meiling y Wei, no había sitio en donde pudiera pasar yo la noche —no dormiría con Shaoran, estando ellos allí—. Por supuesto, él se había empeñado en acompañarme, y yo no me resistí después de cruzar dos palabras y que me quedara absolutamente claro el hecho de que Shaoran no estaba para que nadie le llevara la contra, o, directamente, para que nadie se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra sin temer por su vida.

Así pues, el camino fue silencioso. Yo me entretuve mirando mis pies al andar, o notando que, de vez en cuando, alguna de las farolas se apagaba a nuestro paso, para después volver a encenderse, si ya nos habíamos alejado. La noche era clara y despejada, con una enorme luna llena que desaparecía cualquier estrella que se salvara de la luz de la ciudad, y el aire olía al perfume de unas pequeñas flores blancas que adornaban al menos cinco de cada diez jardines.

Fue justo cuando atravesábamos uno de los laterales del parque que Shaoran se detuvo de pronto, y yo lo imité al ver que no pretendía avanzar más. Estaba cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, y tan quieto que parecía una estatua a la que algún chistoso había vestido con aquellos vaqueros y la chaqueta de cuero lustroso.

—No lo aguanto¿sabes?

No entendí a lo que se refería, pero fue su tono, junto a la sonrisa mordaz, lo que me alarmó. Me acerqué con paso inseguro a él, intentando descifrar la sombra en sus ojos cuando alzó la mirada y me dio a conocer aquella mueca extraña, como adolorida. Coloqué las manos en sus hombros, pero no hablé hasta algunos segundos después, cuando me decidí a hacerle la pregunta del millón.

—¿Qué sucede?

Me tomó por sorpresa aquel amago de risa, pero todavía más el hecho de que, en un parpadeo, me hubiera agarrado por la cintura y hecho caminar hacia atrás, hasta toparme con una de las farolas. Todavía abrazándome, enterró el rostro entre mi pelo, aproximadamente a la altura de mi oído, que era a donde podía llegar en esa posición, siendo más alto que yo.

—Odio que estén aquí —murmuró.

En cuanto comprendí que hablaba de su familia, correspondí el abrazo, intentando buscar alguna palabra que me ayudase a reconfortarlo. Le acaricié la espalda y me concentré en su dolor, que pasaba a mí como si estuviese dentro de mi propia piel.

—Ssssh… Tranquilo, Shaoran.

Me sentía inútil ya entonces, sin saber cómo ayudarlo, pero la sensación fue cuatro millones de veces peor cuando noté que se me humedecía la mejilla que estaba en contacto con la suya, y luego dos golpecitos de agua en el cuello. Abrí los ojos como platos, rogando porque no fuera lo que me imaginaba.

¿Él estaba _llorando?_

—Los odio —repitió, masticando las palabras—. Los odio como no tienes idea. ¡Quiero que me dejen en paz y se larguen, si sólo vienen por orden de _ella!_ ¿Por qué no viene _ella_ a asegurarse personalmente de cómo estoy¿Por qué tiene que mandarlos a ellos, y por qué ellos tienen que hacerle caso¿Por qué la cubren¿Por qué no se atreven a desobedecerla? —La forma en que me apretó la cintura con las manos casi me dolió, pero no me quejé—. ¡Joder, _la odio!_

A esas alturas, y luego de haber oído accidentalmente parte de la conversación que Shaoran estaba teniendo con aquel anciano, no necesité preguntar quién sería esa «ella» a la que se refería. Eso, y el propio instinto, me lo decían tan claramente como si lo oyera pronunciar su nombre, explicármelo o pudiera verle los ojos.

Su madre… ¿por qué era así?

Me fui deslizando hacia abajo, arrastrando a Shaoran conmigo, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y con él acurrucado fuertemente, por el agarre de los dos. Su cuerpo seguía igual de rígido que antes, supuse que por la rabia, y yo solamente atiné a continuar acariciando su cuello o su espalda, y acunarlo en silencio.

Y esperar poder hacer algo, con respecto a aquella mujer.

Aturdida, apoyé el codo en la mesa y me llevé la mano a la frente. Recordaba haber pasado en esa posición con él alrededor de media hora, sino más, hasta que suspiró y se puso de pie, me tendió la mano y me llevó hasta casa, sin soltarme, pero sin decir nada sobre… nada. Se había despedido de mí con un leve «buenas noches», sin siquiera un beso, y luego se había largado, sin alzar la vista para ver algo que no fuera el suelo, o mirar hacia atrás para verme a mí.

Y creo que era por eso que no pude siquiera pasar una página del libro durante toda la semana. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Shaoran como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, o distraerme, porque todo parecía ir a peor.

Habíamos hecho más salidas, dos o tres, y en ninguna se portaba como sería normal en él. Ni siquiera peleaba con Meiling; sólo la ignoraba, como si no existiera. A mí me ignoraba apenas un poco menos. Ciertamente, se pasaba todo el tiempo al igual que lo haría alguien con la mente extraviada en otra realidad; una realidad que le causaba demasiado dolor como para querer provocarse todavía más.

Se había cerrado en sí mismo… _otra vez_. Para parar los golpes de cosas que no quería recordar, pero guardándose los recibidos y soportándolos en silencio.

No era bueno. Joder, no era bueno que hiciera eso. Levantar de nuevo una muralla no iba a solucionar las cosas.

Pero ¿cómo intervenir, si ni siquiera me estaba dejando sitio a mí en su fortaleza¿Cómo podía conseguir que me escuchara y me hiciera caso, si prácticamente no notaba que estaba con él en la mayoría de los casos?

Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía de qué forma, y sabía que podía volverme loca, de seguir así por más tiempo.

Tenía que pararle los pies y ayudarlo. Shaoran me había ayudado a mí cuando lo necesité, y yo ni siquiera podía hacer eso.

Joder._ ¡Joder!_

—¿Por qué no bebes algo, Sakura?

Me encontré con Yukito cuando alcé la mirada de mi regazo. Sonreía y tenía un brazo extendido hacia mí, en el final del cual —más concretamente, en su mano— sostenía un vaso con limonada y hielo. Sus ojos dorados eran amables tras las gafas.

—Gracias —murmuré, recibiendo la entrega. Amplió la sonrisa y yo dudé—. Oye, Yukito…

—¿Dime?

—¿Puedo… preguntarte una cosa?

Movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, y luego tomó asiento en la silla que había justo frente a mí, probablemente adivinando que era importante.

—¿Crees que… hay alguna posibilidad de reconciliar a alguien con su familia, incluso después de muchos años sin que hubiera buenos lazos entre ambas partes? —Arqueó un poco una de sus cejas, y yo me expliqué mejor—. Verás, conozco a alguien que prácticamente no habla de su familia, porque pretende odiarla, pero, en realidad, lo que le duele es creer que son ellos quienes lo rechazan. —Suspiré—. Una prima suya vino a ver a esa persona, y ahora las cosas están todavía peores. Ni siquiera se hablan, porque él no quiere saber nada al respecto, pero ella lo aprecia.

—Y no se dicen nada —supuso Yukito, mirándome atentamente.

—Exacto. De modo que lo único que están consiguiendo es lastimarse más.

—Habla con él.

—Es _demasiado_ terco.

—Entonces, habla con ella.

Lo miré con algo de sorpresa.

—Casi no la conozco, Yukito. Es la primera vez que la veo, y sólo lleva una semana aquí.

—Si le interesa alcanzar una solución, eso no importa, Sakura. Aceptará tu ayuda. —Me miré, indecisa, los pies. Estaba descalza, y la falda me rozó los tobillos cuando plegué las piernas sobre la silla de mimbre—. Puede que, entre las dos, hagáis entrar en razón a esa persona que tan preocupada te tiene…

—¡Monstruo, no distraigas a Yuki, que tiene que seguir ayudándome con esto! —se quejó Touya, ganándose una mirada furibunda de mi parte. ¡Siempre metiéndose en todo, ese pesado!

Yukito se levantó, medio riendo, y me quitó de las manos el vaso que ahora ya estaba vacío.

—Inténtalo, y quizá consigas que las cosas mejoren —insistió, hablando casi en susurros. Me guiñó un ojo—. Además, seguro que Shaoran no se enfada contigo porque hayas intervenido para ayudarlo.

Yo me sonrojé, pero después reí un poco. ¿De verdad había creído, ingenuamente, que Yukito no iba a saber de quién podía estar hablándole¡Si era siempre tan obvia!

—Gracias —le dije, antes de que se fuera del todo, y, por si acaso, agregué—¡Pero no se lo digas a mi hermano, o va a arruinarlo todo, con tal de fastidiar a Shaoran un poco más!

Él negó con la cabeza antes de prometer:

—Será nuestro secreto.

Luego de eso, fue de nuevo junto a Touya, sacó la brocha del bote de pintura y comenzó con la segunda mano.

En serio¿por qué no podía él ser mi hermano?

_**(Shaoran) **_

El techo de mi habitación se había convertido en la cosa más interesante para ver, al menos desde la semana pasada, y mi habitación se había convertido, a su vez, en una especie de claustro que hacía las veces de refugio. No era tan amplia como el salón, y tenía un equipo de música en vez de una tele, pero no era una diferencia demasiado importante, teniendo en cuenta que no suelo ver la tele casi nunca. En una de las esquinas estaba el ordenador, silencioso, que acababa de apagar. Incluso Internet, con su amplísima red de posibilidades y entretenimientos, me resultaba aburrido y repetitivo. Quizá sólo los libros de la biblioteca en la habitación contigua se salvaban, y, de momento, me aferraba a ellos para no convertirme en un oso y ponerme a invernar.

No soy un oso, y, además, estamos a finales de primavera.

—Xiaolang —llamó una voz tras la puerta, y yo no necesité que se presentara para reconocerla—¿estás despierto?

Por un momento, pensé en que hacerme el dormido sería una buena opción, pero consideré que Meiling era muy capaz de golpear la puerta hasta que me hartara, así que le espeté:

—¿Qué quieres?

Se quedó callada algunos segundos, mientras yo trazaba círculos en el aire con un dedo, completamente aburrido. Cuando uno no tiene nada mejor que hacer, incluso puede imaginar que se trazan líneas de colores y todo¿sabían?

—La comida está en la mesa —dijo—. Wei ha preparado…

—No tengo hambre —interrumpí.

—Pero ayer tampoco cenaste, Xiaolang, y…

Me incorporé en la cama, quedando sentado, y con toda la intención de acercarme a ella y espantarla con un portazo en su cara. No obstante, pronto recordé que la puerta ya estaba cerrada y que sería bastante ridículo abrirla únicamente para volver a dejarla como ahora, incluso si servía para amilanar a mi prima.

—¡Déjame tranquilo, Meiling!

Parecía un perro rabioso, pero, en fin, no estaba dispuesto a soportar sus comentarios. ¿Iba a decirme que ayer no había cenado? No era nada nuevo, yo no sufría de amnesia y no necesitaba que me recordara absolutamente ninguna de las cosas que hacía o no. No era mi niñera, ni mi madre, y ni siquiera una novia pesada. Era únicamente la estúpida prima que había decidido venir a verme para joderme la vida cuanto pudiera.

Me volví a dejar caer en la cama, con un enfado renovado.

Luego de un rato, pareció que lo que dije hizo efecto, porque sus pasos sonaron al alejarse, probablemente para marcharse a la cocina, en donde se quejaría de mi trato con Wei, que se limitaría a escucharla sin decir nada y a sonreír con cortesía, porque nuestros asuntos no eran cosa suya, según lo que él pensaba. Me alegré de que se hubiera marchado; no necesitaba su preocupación hipócrita por encargo.

Por mí, que se fuera a la mierda.

La odiaba.

Como a cada uno de los miembros de mi estúpida familia, que obedezcan las órdenes de Ielan Li.

Todavía podía oír su voz serena en mi cabeza, de cuando tuvimos aquella conversación tan formal, en lo que casi todos creíamos sería su lecho de muerte. Podía recordar su rostro palidísimo y los mechones de cabello lacio y negro desparramados sobre la almohada, los labios sin color y los ojos secos y cansados que evitaban mirarme siempre que era posible, las manos descansando a la altura de su abdomen y los dedos entrelazados en todo momento.

_«__Como eres mi único hijo varón, te tocará a ti hacerte responsable de llevar a la familia si yo muero, Xiaolang, de modo que deberás prepararte para andar con esa carga. Deberás mantener la cabeza bien alta y fría ante todo, por el bien del Clan y poder conducirlo como se debe, al igual que lo hizo tu padre cuando vivía, y al igual que lo he hecho yo, incluso ahora, aquí, cuando se me notifica de todo cuanto ocurre en esta casa. Ocúpate de administrar correctamente el dinero, piensa en el bienestar de la familia antes de tomar cualquier decisión, consíguete una buena esposa en cuanto tengas la mayoría de edad, y danos herederos. No será sencillo, pero eres un hombre Li y estás más que capacitado para estas responsabilidades. Si decepcionas al Clan, considérate automáticamente fuera de él.__»_

Eso era todo cuanto me había dicho durante el transcurso de nuestra «conversación», en la cual yo permanecí tan serio y callado como correspondía, oyendo cada uno de los puntos. Y no tengo nada en contra de las responsabilidades, porque no soy alguien que se escabulla si tiene que encargarse de algo, ni que se ande con demasiadas vueltas —al menos en la mayoría de los casos. Lo que me molestó entonces, y me seguía molestando al recordarlo, era el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras:

_No eres el dueño de tu vida. Jamás, jamás podrás arriesgarte a dar un paso en falso o hacer algo que ponga en ridículo al honorable apellido de tu familia._

Sin embargo, en su momento, estuve de acuerdo con aquel compromiso que era casi como una sentencia de muerte. Prometí a mi madre que me haría cargo de todo si ella llegaba a morir, y estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo, porque era lo que se me había asignado, aunque no me gustara. Y también porque no conocía nada mejor.

Pero mi madre mejoró unos días después, y todo pareció estabilizarse de nuevo. El caos y la incertidumbre dejaron de reinar en la mansión, porque la jefa se estaba reponiendo de su última recaída y pronto volvería a tomar el poder de la forma correspondiente. Las miras y las esperanzas que comenzaran a poner algunos en mí, y los consejos que de vez en cuando alguien me daba cuando me encontraba por algún pasillo, se fueron como arrastrados por el viento de cambio de estación, junto con la llegada del otoño. No volvieron a hacerme más caso que el habitual, y entonces me percaté de que ni con aspirar a ser importante por tener la jefatura del Clan podía.

Ese mismo año, en invierno, mi madre me envió a Japón a completar mis estudios. Wei, que, para variar, era quien me había dado la noticia, me explicó que sería bueno para mí conocer un país tan rico y desarrollado, y que aprendería cosas nuevas y muy útiles si me sabía manejar completamente solo en un sitio que no conocía de nada. Si salía adelante en Japón, demostraría mi valía, y demostraría ser un digno heredero, y quizá me respetarían un poco más, como en el pequeño instante de gloria durante la recaída de mi madre.

En un primer momento, iría a Tokio, pero alguien pareció cambiar de opinión en el camino, y acabé en Tomoeda por orden expresa de Ielan Li, con un apartamento para mí y la seguridad de que tendría dinero en mi cuenta corriente todos los meses.

Y entonces, con mis catorce años calzados y un mapa con caracteres que me resultaban extraños metido en el bolsillo, supe que era libre. Libre para hacer lo que quisiera, sin sentir sus miradas sobre mí. Libre para descansar y para buscarme una vida nueva. Solo, completamente solo y feliz de poder estarlo.

Entré al instituto Seijô, y no tardé demasiado en adaptarme. Conocí a mis _drugos_ el primer día de clase, a Eriol y sus comentarios malintencionados, a las mentiras de Yamazaki, la sonrisa socarrona de Ryuu y la afición de Kiyoshi a los juegos de lógica. Con ellos aprendí a trasnochar los fines de semana, con ellos sufrí la primera resaca, el primer cigarrillo, el primer porro y la primera pelea de bandas a la salida de una discoteca. Con ellos conocí otros ambientes, otras personas e incluso otros modelos de familia, cuando nos quedábamos en casa de alguno. A su manera, ellos habían acabado de aflojar las cuerdas que me retenían a mi vida anterior, y yo estuve la mar de contento de poder dejarla atrás, con todos los recuerdos dolorosos que implicaba y todos los deseos de ser algo que no era.

Podría decirse que mi mundo se transformó completamente durante todos estos años, gracias al conjunto de pequeños detalles, y nunca había querido volver la vista atrás.

Me gustaba lo que tenía aquí, los amigos que había hecho y mi apartamento con una vecina loca. Me gustaba poder dormir hasta pasar el mediodía, y los domingos de resaca insoportable. Me gustaba mi nuevo equipo de música. Me gustaba la vista que tenía desde la ventana. Me gustaba poder dejar los platos sucios hasta que no quedara más opción que lavarlos. Me gustaba poder elegir no tener una mascota.

Me gustaba pasar de todo.

Después, recién comenzando este curso, llegó Sakura y arrasó con ese mismo todo, como si fuera un vendaval. Se llevó mi gusto por la soledad y revivió mi necesidad de tener a alguien, y, pese a que esto era principalmente positivo, porque me sentía mejor que nunca estando con ella, también resultó ser un arma de doble filo, porque derrumbó el muro que tanto trabajo me había costado levantar para que nada volviera a afectarme o amargarme como cuando era un crío.

Y la adoro, en serio, pero en estos momentos no soporto su presencia. De hecho, había sido Meiling quien la invitó en dos ocasiones más a salir, porque a mí no me favorece en nada verla ahora. Si hay algo que Sakura consigue siempre es ablandarme hasta el punto de no saber callarme lo que pienso, o controlar muy bien lo que hago, y eso no es algo que me convenga, al menos hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Y me cuesta un horror pasar de ella, pero sé que es lo mejor para ambos. Ya me había ido de la lengua al acompañarla a su casa luego de la primera salida, y no estaba orgulloso de ello, porque era consciente de haberla preocupado por algo que Sakura no estaba capacitada para arreglar.

Y sólo faltaba una semana, me dije, mirando el almanaque. Sólo una para poder volver a bajar un poco las defensas y tener de nuevo la vida que quería, invitar a Sakura a pasar la noche conmigo y encargarnos de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero, hasta entonces, procuraría mantenerla alejada… por lo que me pasaba a mí, y por su propia salud mental.

Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué podrían pretender Wei y Meiling de ella, ahora que la conocían. Y no, no es que me haya vuelto un paranoico y suponga que podrían secuestrarla para pedir rescate, pero sí soy consciente de que, en su situación, estará en el punto de mira de muchos, si ellos dos consideran que es bueno notificar a los demás de que somos novios. Tal y como había visto a mi familia hacer con cada uno de los pretendientes de mis cuatro hermanas, seguramente exigirían conocerla y examinarían cada uno de sus gestos y sus actitudes; si sabía usar un cubierto, si venía o no de una familia importante, si se teñía el pelo o si caminaba demasiado encorvada. Y a mí no me interesa si Sakura es o no una digna heredera del Clan o está capacitada o no para ser mi esposa. Joder, ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar nunca en ello.

Pero mi mente y la de ellos no funcionan igual, de modo que es mejor prevenir.

Prevenir, encerrándome en mí mismo hasta que el río de mi vida cotidiana volviera a su cauce, como hago siempre que me deprimo. Supongo que porque ése es mi mecanismo de defensa, y porque no le encuentro un modo mejor de reaccionar. ¿Cómo iba a hacer otra cosa? Desde niño, había aprendido, a fuerza de tropezones y golpes, lo siguiente:

Mientras más te abres a los que te rodean, más posibilidades hay de que salgas lastimado. Si encuentras la forma de que no te afecte nada que venga de otros, entonces estarás finalmente a salvo. Solo, pero a salvo. Y yo había encontrado ese balance… Bueno, al menos hasta Sakura, pero ella no contaba, porque no me impulsaba a retraerme, sino todo lo contrario.

Mi familia era el problema. Con mi familia, no podía confiarme. De hecho, gracias a ellos había aprendido a no hacerlo.

¿Mi madre? Me despreciaba. Y eso que era mi madre. Partiendo de este punto, uno ya no puede esperar nada bueno.

¿Mis hermanas? Eran molestas, sí, y no nos llevábamos. Nos ignorábamos mutuamente, siempre que era posible.

¿Wei? Lo admiraba como si fuera el padre que no tuve, pero era consciente de que seguía siendo un empleado y que me consideraba su trabajo. No podía pasar esa barrera.

¿Mi prima? Ja. Sin comentarios.

…

Giré en la cama y quedé boca abajo, respirando contra la almohada.

Odio toda esta mierda.

_**(Sakura) **_

—¿Sakura? —Los ojos rojos de Meiling me miraban con sincera sorpresa al otro lado del umbral—. No sabía que fueras a venir hoy.

—No tenía pensado venir yo tampoco —me excusé—, pero creí que era lo mejor.

Ella, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo, asintió con la cabeza. La forma en que arrugó un poco la frente me dio a entender que estaba preocupada.

—Sí, creo que de verdad sería bueno que vieras a Xiaolang y lo convencieras de…

¿Por eso estaba preocupada? Bueno, al menos éramos dos.

—No venía a verlo a él, Meiling. Venía a hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —repitió, extrañada. Yo dije que sí con la cabeza—. De acuerdo. —Se apartó un poco—. Pasa. Iremos a charlar al salón mientras tomamos algo. ¿O quieres cenar? Nosotros aún no empezamos; podrías acompañarnos, si quieres.

—¿Al salón? —dudé—. Preferiría que estuviéramos solas, Meiling, quiero conversar de algo serio. ¿No sería mejor que fuéramos a una cafetería? No quiero que… Shaoran esté presente, porque es justamente…

Ella negó con la cabeza y me tomó del brazo, haciéndome entrar casi a empujones.

—Xiaolang no sale de su habitación, no te preocupes. Justamente a sacarlo creí que venías. Aunque… ¡me parece que haría falta una fuerza sobrehumana para convencerlo de levantarse de esa cama!

Tragué pesado mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo. No me costaba entender que ella estuviera preocupada. ¿Había dicho que él no salía de su cuarto? Joder. En serio tenía que hacer algo, o iba a volverse loco él, y volvernos locos a los demás.

Nuestro primer destino fue la cocina, y me encontré con que la mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel, cosa que jamás había visto estando en este apartamento, los dos platos colocados uno justo enfrente del otro, y los cubiertos a un lado, rectos y prolijamente preparados. En el centro de la mesa había una bandeja plateada que, aún cubierta, dejaba escapar el aroma de lo que parecía ser una cena más que deliciosa.

—Wei, ha venido Sakura —comentó Meiling, y el hombre, que yo supuse habría preparado la comida (porque, obviamente, Shaoran no había sido, y dudaba que fuera cosa de Meiling), hizo una reverencia que yo me apresuré a contestar, aunque de forma mucho más torpe—. Como Xiaolang ha dicho que no va a cenar, me parece una buena idea que sea ella quien cene conmigo.

—Pero, Meiling, yo…

—¡Wei es un cocinero excelente, de verdad!

Antes de poder resistirme más, Meiling me arrastró hasta sentarme en una de las sillas. Ella se acomodó en la que había en el otro extremo de la mesa, y el hombre amable, que era algo así como el mayordomo, permaneció de pie y sonriente a nuestro lado, como vigilándonos.

—¿Éste no es su sitio? —le pregunté, y él negó con la cabeza.

—Era el sitio del joven Xiaolang, pero, si no va a cenar, seguro que no le importará que usted lo haga en su lugar —replicó con serenidad—. No me corresponde a mí sentarme a la misma mesa que a la familia para quien trabajo, señorita.

Me sonrojé un poco, pensando en mi falta de conocimiento sobre el tema del protocolo y el funcionamiento de las familias adineradas, pero de todas formas no me sentí del todo a gusto con la respuesta. No porque la considerase falsa, sino porque continuaba pareciéndome un poco… no sé, como frío. Es decir, si Wei era el empleado desde hacía tantos años, como Meiling me comentara de pasada una vez¿no había la confianza suficiente como para que se lo tratara como a un miembro más de la familia?

Meiling le dijo algo en chino que yo no entendí, y él se marchó luego de otra reverencia. Yo me respondí a mí misma a la anterior pregunta. No, al parecer, no la había.

Tuve que ahogar un bostezo, y procuré concentrarme en la cena para no quedarme dormida encima de la mesa. Llevaba tantos días dándole vueltas al tema de Shaoran que ni siquiera dormía bien, y sabía que no lo haría, al menos hasta poder sentirme una ayuda para que se solucionara. Hoy tendría que conseguir algo. ¡Hoy _iba_ a hacer algo!

El primer bocado que me llevé a la boca estuvo acompañado de un montón de deslices mentales por el sueño que mi cuerpo suplicaba recuperar, y, de la mano, algunos pensamientos coherentes que apuntaban hacia una forma de abordar el tema con Meiling. Lo cierto es que no tenía idea de cómo empezar, porque no existía una confianza suficiente entre nosotras como para ir directo al grano, pero tampoco se me ocurría ningún camino más disimulado de llegar a lo mismo.

Uno tras otro, los minutos se fueron sucediendo, junto con los bocados a la comida —que era un manjar—, sin que yo encontrara respuesta a mis cavilaciones, incluso cuando había permanecido tanto tiempo analizando hasta el color anaranjado de su camiseta, por si era una opción y conseguiría enlazar el tema con Shaoran, de alguna manera extraña que, por supuesto, no se me ocurrió.

—Lo siento —solté de repente, y Meiling alzó la vista de su plato para mirarme sin entender.

—¿Qué dices? —murmuró—. Si no has hecho nada.

Yo sabía que mi forma de abordar el tema había sido estúpida y torpe, pero estaba desesperada. Negué con la cabeza, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarme, y sentí que me sonrojaba.

—Me refiero a que lamento cómo te trata Shaoran. —Dejé los palillos sobre la mesa y jugueteé nerviosamente con los dedos sobre mi regazo—. Es muy bruto contigo, y, bueno… yo…

Meiling movió la mano derecha en un gesto similar al de alguien intentando apartar una mosca. Sin embargo, entendí que me estaba instando a olvidar lo que iba a decirle.

—No te preocupes por eso, Sakura. Siempre fue así.

Yo fruncí un poco el ceño. No me iba a creer el cuento de que no le importaba.

—Pero tú lo quieres.

Ella pareció incómoda con el comentario, y se removió un poco en la silla. Su mirada roja había volado rápidamente al suelo.

—Sí, bueno… es… mi primo¿entiendes?

Por el tono en que lo dijo, no supe si eso había sido una excusa, una justificación o un lamento. Pero no podía echarme atrás, ahora que al menos le había sacado un poco de la verdad. Decidida, dejé en paz mis manos y suspiré, armándome de un poco más de valor para la conversación que, si tenía suerte, se nos vendría encima.

—Escucha, Meiling —la llamé, y ella volvió a mirarme—, sé que prácticamente no te conozco de nada, y que no debería meterme así en tu vida, pero créeme que no lo haría si no fuera necesario… Shaoran está convencido de que no le importa a su familia, pero a mí me parece que no es así. De otro modo, tú no estarías aquí, ni tampoco Wei.

Ella asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

—Las cosas no son como Xiaolang cree —aseguró—. Pero no hay forma de hacérselo ver, al menos, que yo sepa.

—¿Intentaste hablar con él sobre lo que piensas al respecto de…?

Su suave carcajada amarga me interrumpió. La chispa de humor en sus ojos era completamente triste.

—Ah, vamos, sabes que no me deja hablarle.

—Pero no lo intentaste.

Arrugó un poco la frente.

—No.

—Quizá deberías hacerlo —insistí—. Sé que es más terco que una mula y que se pone muy difícil de tratar si quiere, pero no es más que su forma de defenderse. Si tú tampoco intentaste hablar con él, Shaoran no sabe que le interesas, y entonces todavía se cierra más. ¿No lo ves? Entre los dos, os estáis lastimando todo el tiempo. A él le importas, Meiling…

Una de sus cejas se arqueó, como incrédula, y también dejó los cubiertos encima de la mesa. Yo sospeché que acababa de perder el apetito, y que seguramente estaba molesta conmigo, pero era lo que había.

—Pareces conocerlo mucho —murmuró, en un tono frío.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Lo hago.

_Intenta no armar una guerra¿eh? Se supone que vienes a arreglar las cosas._

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—¿Eh?

—¿Desde hace cuánto… que os conocéis?

No entendí el cambio de tema, pero preferí seguirle la corriente antes de ponerme hostil, porque el ambiente se volvía más tenso por momentos. Así pues, me esforcé por desviar un poco mis pensamientos actuales acerca de lo tontos que eran los dos y su bendita testarudez, para centrarlos algunos años atrás en el tiempo.

—Fue cuando estábamos en tercero de secundaria —empecé—, el año en que llegó de Hong Kong. Vamos al mismo instituto, y nos tocó en la misma clase… De hecho, se sienta siempre detrás de mí desde entonces. Ya supondrás que nos vemos seguido.

Meiling pareció relajarse, porque apoyó su rostro en la palma de su mano y el codo en la mesa, acercándose a mí para oír mejor.

—¿Sois novios desde que llegó aquí?

Yo no pude evitar reírme.

—¡Qué va! De eso hace muy poco, en realidad. Además, Shaoran y yo prácticamente no nos hablábamos antes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé por qué no me cuesta imaginar quién tendría la culpa de eso.

Sonriendo, me puse en la faena de recordar el primer día en que me había encontrado con él.

Acababa de cumplir los quince poco antes de que el curso empezara, y ese día me había quedado dormida, luego de estar hasta tarde hablando por teléfono con Tomoyo acerca de las expectativas que teníamos. Cuando el profesor Terada me permitió pasar al aula, me encontré con que había un chico al que no conocía justo detrás del asiento que, acababa de enterarme, me correspondería. Como la clase ya había empezado, no me detuve a presentarme y únicamente lo saludé en un murmullo… que nunca tuvo contestación.

Recién en la hora de Educación Física se me había planteado la posibilidad de conversar con él y ofrecerme para enseñarle el instituto, por si necesitaba ayuda o no sabía en dónde debería tomar alguna de las clases, así que rápidamente me había acercado a él. Lo único que Shaoran había hecho entonces fue decirme su nombre, y luego rechazarme cuando quise darle la mano para sellar lo de las presentaciones.

Ese día me había ganado por primera vez en una carrera. También ese día me había quedado asombrada cuando le tocó resolver en la pizarra un problema de Física que yo no entendería en mi vida. Ese día me había fijado en que no tenía voz de niño, como a otros todavía les pasaba. Ese día, en una distracción, me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos claros, no de un marrón oscuro, sino casi del color del caramelo fundido, cuando el sol le daba de lleno. Ese día me había desilusionado mucho cuando me rehuyó un segundo y desesperado intento de conversación, al final de la tarde, y se fuera con Eriol y los demás. Ese día me había ido a dormir temprano y suspirado una y otra vez, con la cara oculta contra la almohada, preguntándome por qué no me haría un poco de caso. Ese día me había dormido lloriqueando, desencantada y triste por culpa de un chico, por primera vez.

Parpadeé.

—Cuando intenté llevarme bien con él, me mandó a tomar viento con tanta cortesía, y se mostró siempre tan frío y desinteresado conmigo, que me esforcé por ignorarlo yo también, luego de pocos intentos. Me olvidé de los rechazos de Shaoran cuando conocí a otro chico, y creo que era demasiado ingenua para haberme dado cuenta, pero… —abrí los ojos como platos— Shaoran me gustaba mucho ya entonces.

Y eso era algo que yo acababa de notar, porque era la primera vez que me lo planteaba, después de varios años. Por esas épocas yo andaba todavía más verde que ahora con eso de los enamoramientos, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, pero ahora sí notaba que su indiferencia no me había dolido poco, y que fue algo así como mi primer intento de amor frustrado. Me había olvidado del tema al conocer a Yukito, y nunca lo había vuelto a recordar. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba…

Je, era curioso ver que las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pero la vida parecía seguir andando en círculos.

—Ya veo —el murmullo perdido de Meiling hizo que la mirase con atención—. No me extraña; Xiaolang siempre ha estado muy ciego.

Cuando ella, que antes había estado con los ojos fijos en algún punto desconocido, también me miró, yo sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco y un nudo me ataba la garganta hasta dejarme sin respiración.

Y lo entendí.

Como si un relámpago hubiera estallado dentro de mi mente e iluminado todo, entendí su curiosidad, sus silencios, sus despechos cuando Shaoran la trataba mal, el porqué de su incomodidad ante mi comentario y su respuesta sobre los primos; así como la forma en que los ojos rojizos me observaban llenos de anhelos. O, más bien, con un anhelo que yo recién ahora acababa de saber cómo interpretar.

—Meiling, tú… ¿a ti él…?

Entendió lo que pensaba decirle y esbozó una sonrisa triste y avergonzada; diría que casi cargada de culpabilidad también.

—Desde que somos pequeños —susurró. Yo miré la mesa, sintiendo que los ojos me ardían y oyendo su voz de fondo—. Sin embargo, lo más cercano que conseguí fue aquella estupidez del compromiso. Ni siquiera peleando con él conseguí que me hiciera un poco de caso, o me mirara.

Si tuviera que describir cómo me sentía, creo que las palabras «horrible» o «miserable» se quedarían cortas. No hacía falta que alzara la vista para saber que estaba sufriendo, y me odié por no haberlo notado antes, porque así habría podido evitar muchas situaciones que seguramente no le habían resultado nada agradables, como ver aquel beso en la sala de juegos, por ejemplo, o el simple hecho de que fuera yo quien caminara agarrada de su brazo.

Pero peor me sentía por otra cosa: la certeza de que, por mucho que Meiling pudiera sufrir, por mucho tiempo que llevara intentando que él la viera de otra forma, o por muy enamorada que estuviera de Shaoran, yo no iba a retirarme.

_Porque yo también estaba enamorada de él._

Y ése es el tercer Gran Descubrimiento del día, si es que no llevo mal las cuentas. Joder. ¿Por qué tenía que enterarme de todas las cosas importantes a la vez? Me sentía como si me hubieran apaleado, con tanto pensamiento y tanta toma de decisiones y de un egoísmo que me resultaba inevitable.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que supe decirle. Y era cierto. De verdad lo sentía… Sentía que ella tuviera que pasarlo mal, y que no estuviera en mis manos hacer nada por arreglar esa parte—. De verdad, Meiling. Lo siento mucho.

No contestó nada por algunos segundos, y yo pensé que no me hablaría más, pero sí acabó haciéndolo.

—Es _su_ decisión —dijo—. Tú lo quieres¿no?

Solté un suspiro quejumbroso. No era agradable tener que confesarle algo así a Meiling, con las cosas como estaban.

—Muchísimo.

—Te creo —aseguró, y yo la miré. Pese a todo, me miraba con una ligera sonrisa, y supe que fue sincera cuando dijo que me creía—. Por eso te contaré el secreto que quieres saber… y quizá nos sirva de algo. Yo también quiero ayudar a Xiaolang, aunque sea para que salga de esa habitación antes de convertirse en un topo.

Algo aliviada, apoyé los antebrazos en la mesa y me acerqué un poco. En la pose perfecta para escuchar atentamente lo que fuera a decirme.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Luego de que se hiciera el silencio en todas las habitaciones, supuse que la visita se habría marchado, así que me incorporé en la cama hasta quedar sentado en el borde, esperando algunos segundos más, para asegurarme. En cuanto la sospecha se transformó en certeza, me puse de pie y abrí la puerta. Quería ir a curiosear, probablemente porque me estaba aburriendo mucho, y preguntarle a Meiling quién había venido…

Pero me quedé quietecito y mudo al encontrármela a ella, de brazos cruzados, justo frente a mi puerta. Las cejas negras amenazaban con juntarse, y los ojos rojos relampagueaban con algo que me pareció no demasiado agradable. Muy similar al enfado. Pero un enfado bastante más fuerte que el que normalmente conseguía despertar en ella a menudo, con las peleítas.

—Si quieres, puedo explicarte algo sobre tu madre.

Su voz me pareció tan fría que no pude evitar abrir los ojos de par en par. Además… ¿había dicho que pretendía explicarme algo sobre mi madre¿Qué mierda podría explicar ella sobre eso¿Qué podía saber Meiling, que yo no?

—¿Por qué vas a hablarme de algo así ahora? —contraataqué—. No me interesa lo que puedas decirme, y mucho menos si tiene que ver con esa mujer a la que todos idolatráis tanto.

—Puede que no te interese —respondió ella, sin inmutarse ni un poco, al contrario de quedarse en silencio y retirarse, como solía hacer. Me estaba extrañando bastante su comportamiento—. Sin embargo, hay alguien a quien sí le interesa mucho que te aclare lo que pasa¿sabes?

—¿Ah, sí?

Me crucé de brazos también y luego apoyé la espalda contra la pared. Lejos de echarse atrás, siguió con su gesto enfadado y su pose rígida y erguida. Ya no me cabía duda de que esta vez me estaba plantando cara _en serio_, como nunca se había atrevido a hacer.

—Sakura vino hoy aquí precisamente a preguntar eso, antes de quedarse dormida en la mesa de la cocina, en donde ahora sigue. —Yo me quedé mudo de asombro. ¿Sakura era la visita¿Y había venido por…?—. Está agotada, por si no lo has notado. No creo que esas ojeras sean cosa habitual en ella, y me temo que es culpa tuya que tenga el aspecto de un zombi.

Bajé la cabeza, por primera vez, ante Meiling. Aunque supuse que, más allá de que me estuviera sermoneando, por quien bajaba la cabeza era por Sakura. ¿Tan preocupada estaba?

—No sabe qué hacer contigo, así que vino a pedirme ayuda a mí, por si podía darle alguna pista para hacerte sentir un poco mejor —continuó, y su voz tenía un aire de reproche imposible de ignorar—. Así que le dije por qué era que estabas así, y también un secreto que se me había prohibido contar a nadie. —La miré—. Pero tuve que hacerlo, dadas las circunstancias, y supongo que la solución a todo esto es que tú también estés al tanto. Quizá te haga comprender muchas cosas.

Suspiré.

—Te escucho.

—Más te vale que, después de esto, dejes de portarte como un imbécil y le jures que estás mejor, o te lo haré pagar caro, Xiaolang. No voy a arriesgarme a hablar para que luego no sirva en absoluto.

—Veamos si sirve. ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

—Bien. ¿Quieres saber por qué tía Ielan nunca fue afectuosa contigo?

La pregunta me tomó completamente desprevenido. No creí que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirme de mi madre tuviera que ver con _eso_.

Me encogí de hombros como toda respuesta. En realidad, me moría de curiosidad, e incluso el corazón me retumbaba como un tambor dentro del pecho. ¿De verdad iba a decirme por qué nunca había recibido un trato cercano de mi madre¿Iría a decirme que me detestaba porque nunca cumplía con mis obligaciones de la manera adecuada, o porque no era lo suficientemente bueno para el Clan, aun cuando hacía lo que podía?

—Tía Ielan nunca se acercaba a ti porque eres el vivo retrato de tu padre, Xiaolang —dijo, en cambio, y a mí se me cortó la respiración por un momento.

¿Qué estaba diciendo¡Aquello no tenía sentido!

—¿Qué?

Meiling asintió con la cabeza, muy seria, antes de continuar.

—Mi madre me lo contó una vez, cuando prometí guardar el secreto, porque eran cosas privadas de tía Ielan, y nadie debería divulgarlas. Recuerdo que aquel día yo me había puesto furiosa al ver que te desvivías porque te mirara un poco y ella te ignoró. Fui a casa llorando y al final me lo dijeron.

¿Meiling había ido a casa llorando por algo como eso?

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu madre?

—Me explicó que, cuando tío Liang murió en aquel accidente, tía Ielan lo pasó muy mal, e incluso entró en un cuadro de depresión bastante grave. Tú y yo éramos pequeños, y por eso no nos acordamos, pero todos los demás en tu casa lo saben, porque lo vivieron siendo mayores. —Hizo una pausa, como retomando pensamientos—. Tu madre nunca se recuperó de eso, y desde entonces está enferma. Las recaídas se volvieron más frecuentes y peores a medida que tú ibas creciendo, porque, si comparas alguna foto de tu padre con una tuya, verías que sois prácticamente idénticos… Y tía Ielan tiene que ser quien primero lo nota de todos nosotros, por haber sido su esposa y por ser tu madre.

La cabeza me latía a martillazos, y me apoyé un poco más contra la pared, cargando en ella todo mi peso.

Dios, creo que me estoy mareando.

—Sigue —pedí.

—Tía Ielan no puede verte sin recordar a tu padre, y por eso siempre te alejó constantemente de ella; para no sufrir recaídas que, en varias ocasiones, a punto estuvieron de llevarla a la tumba. Cuando te mandó a Japón, todos supusimos que era por el bien de los dos; para que ella no volviera a estar con un pie en la tumba y pudiera recobrarse, y para que tú pudieras sentirte un poco mejor, lejos de tu casa y de tu familia. Es tu madre, Xiaolang, y te quiere… No te habría dejado venir si no hubiera sabido que era absolutamente necesario para la supervivencia de ambos.

Luego de eso, el silencio se extendió sobre nosotros como un manto negro y espeso que me hacía presión en la nuca y me cerraba la garganta, casi haciendo que me doliera respirar.

Había crecido con la certeza de que mi madre me odiaba por no poder ser como ella esperaba, o por cualquier otro motivo diferente del que ahora me estaba contando Meiling. Me había alimentado durante tantos años de esa tristeza y ese odio que me provocaba, que ahora sentía que las cosas se tambaleaban dentro de mi mente, hasta quedar patas arriba.

Estaba tan confuso que necesitaba un puerto a donde aferrarme, pero ni siquiera me quedaba el rencor para ello. El rencor se había esfumado de repente. Lo único que me quedaba era el dolor de cabeza y el desconcierto… y la necesidad de tumbarme largas horas a asimilar conceptos y que las nuevas concepciones se acomodaran poco a poco en mi cerebro.

—Tu madre no te odia, Xiaolang —repitió Meiling, y su voz me sonó tan lejana que casi no me parecía real—. Ni tampoco nadie de tu familia. Pero las cosas son así, y por respeto a ella o por respeto al recuerdo de tu padre, creo que la mayoría no se atrevió nunca a acercarse demasiado a ti.

—Excepto tú —murmuré.

Meiling bajó la cabeza.

—Excepto yo —concedió.

—¿Tú tampoco me odias?

Soltando un suspiro, volvió a mirarme. Tenía los ojos húmedos y estaba un poco sonrojada, pero no se estaba apabullando como de costumbre. Parecía haber sacado, en cinco minutos de conversación, todo el valor que yo sabía que tenía y escondía en cuanto yo me ocupaba de amedrentarla lo suficiente para hacerla callar.

¿Tanto me había pasado con ella?

—Yo te quiero, Xiaolang —dijo al fin.

Me sonrojé un poco, pero supuse que lo mejor era soltarlo yo también. No tenía caso ocultar que la apreciaba, menos ahora que sabía que yo no le era tan indiferente como pensaba. Era un alivio saber que me estaba reconciliando con ella, después de tantísimo tiempo siendo enemigos mortales. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, me sentía bien sabiendo que había estado equivocado.

—Yo también te quiero a ti, Mei…

—No entiendes —interrumpió, y yo sentí que, efectivamente, acababa de perderme en medio de su comentario—. No estoy hablándote de _ese_ querer.

Me encontré de nuevo cuando oí aquel agregado, y quedé patitieso.

¿Había entendido mal o Meiling estaba diciéndome algo completamente diferente a que me quería como una prima?

Las palmas de las manos empezaban a sudarme agua glacial.

—¿Estás… estás loca…?

Meiling soltó una risita, sin mirarme.

—Nunca me había atrevido a decírtelo —musitó—. No quería que me rechazaras ni una vez más. Mucho menos por algo así, que yo no podía cambiar… Así que me lo guardé, al menos hasta ahora.

¡Joder, ella había hablado _en serio_ antes!

—Lo… lo siento. —No tenía idea de qué decirle en un momento así—. Siento haberte tratado mal, y… Mierda, yo… ¡siempre creí que me odiabas, Meiling! Por eso nunca me porté bien contigo.

La vi sonreír con tristeza.

—Lo sé.

Me sentía tan estúpido y tan torpe que me parecía que la única forma de solucionarlo era disculparme un millón de veces, o dar un montón de excusas atropelladas. Nunca me había enfrentado a una situación similar. Nunca se me había declarado nadie que me importara.

—Es que… como siempre peleábamos… —continué.

—Era la única forma de que notaras que yo existía, Xiaolang. No tenía más opciones, y sigo sin tenerlas. No es la más inteligente, pero es la que hay para mí. Sólo te acuerdas de mí cuando te fastidio… —Se le cortó la voz—. ¡Y no sabes cómo duele!

Cuando se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar el par de sollozos, yo sentí lo mismo que habría sentido si alguien me hubiera pateado el hígado. La había visto llorar por mi culpa un montón de veces, pero nunca me había sentido mal, porque lo tomaba como una venganza luego de una larga discusión y palabritas hirientes por parte de los dos. No obstante, ahora que conocía sus motivos… Y que recordaba haberla hecho sentir como basura tantas y tantas veces…

_Das asco._

Me encontré abrazándola antes de poder pensármelo, y Meiling se quedó tan tiesa como una vara, con los brazos apretados entre mi pecho y el suyo, en una pose casi defensiva. Ni siquiera la sentía respirar, y mucho menos seguir llorando. Lo único que delataba que seguía con vida era el leve temblequeo.

—Siento haberme portado como un idiota contigo —insistí, sin dejar que la incomodidad de saber que estaba siendo cariñoso con ella como nunca lo había sido me hiciera alejarme—. No se me da bien tratar con las chicas… Bueno, no se me da bien tratar con nadie. Y eso no me justifica, pero de verdad que lo siento mucho. Me arrepiento de todas las veces en que te hice llorar, y de las cosas que te dije. En serio.

Más o menos dos minutos después, noté que se aflojaba poco a poco y acabó apoyando la frente en mi pecho.

—No pasa nada, Xiaolang. Estamos en paz.

Yo dije que sí con la cabeza, porque de verdad pensaba lo mismo.

Por primera vez en muchos años, estaba en paz con ella. Y con mi familia.

_**(Sakura) **_

Me había despertado algunas veces, sintiendo que era cargada por alguien en medio de una oscuridad casi absoluta, y luego me había vuelto a dormir. Sin embargo, ahora estaba despierta, aunque con los ojos cerrados, y podía sentir su respiración suave bajo mi oído derecho. Supe que era Shaoran en cuanto mi cerebro pudo procesar datos y hacer suposiciones obvias otra vez, y también me di cuenta, por la posición de los dos, de que él estaba sentado en el suelo y yo sobre sus rodillas.

Moví un poco los pies, y la hierba, empapada por el frío rocío de la noche, me mojó los tobillos. La brisa me hizo cosquillas en el rostro cuando movió algunos mechones de su pelo y el mío sobre mi frente, y también hizo más intenso el aroma delicioso de la chaqueta de cuero que él me habría puesto sobre los hombros para abrigarme. Sabía que era suya, porque le gustaba vestirse con toda la pinta de un sujeto que te esperaría en un callejón para darte una paliza. Sólo que a él le quedaba de maravilla, claro.

¡Mi humilde opinión!

Después de reparar en todos esos detallitos, comencé a preguntarme por qué estaríamos a la intemperie, en vez de en su apartamento, y por qué había salido de su habitación y estaba conmigo, cuando hacía una semana que no se me acercaba. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su contacto y tan deseosa de sentirlo, que no me fijé en que la situación era extraña, en el contexto concreto de ahora, hasta entonces. Porque no recordaba un abrazo tan cariñoso como éste en estos últimos días.

De hecho, no recordaba _ningún_ abrazo en estos últimos días.

Me sobresalté un poco al oír cierto murmullo, pero abrí los ojos como platos y mi sorpresa fue miles de veces mayor al darme cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía. ¿Shaoran estaba cantando?

_It's you that I adore  
you will always be my whore  
you'll be a mother to my child  
and a child to my heart_

we must never be apart  
we must never be apart

lovely girl you're the beauty in my world  
without you there aren't reasons left to find… 

Me quedé escuchando atentamente, sonrojándome un poco con la letra. No sabía si era muy romántico que te dijeran algo así como «siempre serás mi puta», pero…, ah, igual daba. Después de todo, lo que realmente me interesaba era aquel fenómeno que se estaba dando. Y es que nunca, _nunca_ lo había oído cantar.

¿Por qué cantaba¿Ya no estaba deprimido y furioso?

Recordaba haberme quedado dormida en la mesa, luego de la conversación con Meiling, y, aunque el recuerdo era bochornoso, sabía que mantenerme despierta durante más tiempo había resultado completamente imposible. Ella me había aclarado un montón de cosas sobre la madre de Shaoran antes… ¿Se las habría contado a él, después de que yo me hubiera quedado sopa?

El sonido de su voz empezó a relajarme, y tuve que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no dormirme. Tenía la voz profunda, aunque casi cantaba en susurros. Una voz que de nuevo delataba que ya no era un niño. Una voz preciosa y querida, que me ponía el vello de los brazos, la nuca y la espalda de punta, además de lamentar profundamente tener que oírlo casi de contrabando, porque resultaba tan agradable que quería pedirle una serenata así para todas las noches de mi vida.

Sin poder aguantar por más tiempo, abrí los ojos y alcé la cabeza para decir:

—Cántame algo a mí, Shaoran.

Él se pegó tal susto que casi me caigo de su regazo. Cuando me miró, noté que tenía cara de asombro y se había puesto rojo, rojo, al punto de parecer un tomate.

¡Un tomate _adorable!_

—¿Me… me estabas oyendo?

Asentí, y se puso todavía más incómodo que antes.

—Lo siento. Tienes una voz muy bonita¿sabes? —Guardó silencio, desviando la mirada, y supe que no iba a aceptarme un elogio (para variar). Así pues, decidí cambiar un poco de tema, por ver si se tranquilizaba y se le pasaba el bochorno. A veces se me olvidaba lo tímido que podía llegar a ser—. Parece que ya estás de un mejor humor —comenté.

Durante su silencio, yo seguí el rumbo de sus ojos y me di cuenta de que estábamos en el Templo Tsukimine, en aquel lugar secreto que yo le había enseñado tiempo atrás. Podía ver el lago y el puente que lo atravesaba, el pequeño altar en la isla al otro lado y los sauces que se agachaban hasta llenar el agua de sus ramas. Nosotros mismos estábamos contra el tronco de un árbol, aunque supuse que sería un cerezo. La noche era clara, despejada y hermosa, con la luz de una luna que comenzaba a menguar poco a poco y permitía la visión de algunas estrellas, las más alejadas de su halo.

—Siento haberte preocupado tanto —le oí decir, y volví a mirarlo—. Meiling me echó la bronca por eso hoy, y tenía mucha razón. Tienes unas ojeras horribles —apuntó, y acompañó sus palabras acariciando con el pulgar la zona hinchada bajo mis ojos—. Con lo que te gusta dormir, y yo impidiéndotelo… de forma poco agradable.

Su último añadido me hizo sonreír. Sospechaba que no se sentiría tan culpable si los motivos por los cuales no había podido pegar ojo hubieran sido otros, aunque siguiera siendo el responsable.

—Entonces¿Meiling habló contigo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me explicó lo de mi madre, y luego hicimos las paces.

Yo me entusiasmé.

—¿De verdad? —casi chillé, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Él asintió—. ¿Ya no vas a pelear más con ella? —Ahora negó—. ¡Eso es genial! —De repente, recordé otra cosa y volví a ponerme seria—. ¿Y… también te dijo…?

La sonrisa de Shaoran se volvió triste.

—Sí. _Eso_ también.

Yo bajé la cabeza otra vez, y apreté los puños sobre su camiseta mientras me mordisqueaba la boca con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué… harás al respecto? —le pregunté.

—Nada. No hay nada que pueda hacer por ella, con respecto a ese punto, Sakura. —Su respuesta me supuso un alivio tan descarado que tuve que ahogar el enorme suspiro que se me arrejuntó en la boca. Shaoran se inclinó un poco para besarme la mejilla, y después dejó sus labios ahí—. ¿O ya no quieres que te espere más? Porque, si es así…

Supe que en su pregunta había mitad de broma y mitad de seriedad, así que me apresuré a espantar ideas estúpidas de su cabeza, antes de que se le ocurriera llevarlas a cabo, en algún momento de poca lucidez por su parte.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra! —me quejé, y atrapé su rostro con mis manos para poder alcanzar su boca con la mía.

Y bien podría haberle dicho que no tenía que esperar nada, porque yo ya lo quería, pero preferí dejar esa confesión para otro momento, en el que los dos estuviéramos más cuerdos y menos presionados por las circunstancias. Ya había sido un día con bastantes confesiones complicadas, y no era como para agregar otra a la lista.

Así pues, me concentré en el calor que irradiaba su boca y en el aire circulando entre los dos mientras nuestras lenguas se buscaban. La intensidad de sensaciones que me atacó la boca del estómago y el pecho fue tal que me di cuenta lo mucho que había echado de menos la tibieza de sus besos, o la forma en que su mano me agarraba la cintura para apretarme contra él. No me extrañaba haber pasado tantas noches de insomnio, anhelando su contacto y jurándome que tendría que existir algún modo de que las cosas se solucionasen, porque extrañaba tanto su forma de comportarse habitualmente que la ausencia me había matado de dolor.

En algún momento, acabé sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, y sus manos me elevaron un poco cuando se colaron bajo mi camiseta para trepar por mi espalda.

La chaqueta de cuero se deslizó por mis hombros y cayó en la hierba con un golpe pesado justo al mismo tiempo que Shaoran me besaba el cuello. Después enterró el rostro en mi pecho, y yo suspiré.

Las palpitaciones que empezaba a sentir por todo el cuerpo me alertaban de que estaba preparándome para él.

—Te quiero —dijo, con el rostro todavía oculto y sus manos robándome el aliento con cada caricia en mi espalda. Cuando respiró con fuerza contra mí, me recorrió un hormigueo de arriba a abajo y noté que se me endurecían los pezones. El rostro me ardió, lo mismo que el resto del cuerpo—. No te lo digo muy seguido, y pude haberme alejado de ti durante toda la semana, pero eso no va a cambiar. Y no sé cómo agradecerte lo que haces. —Me dio un beso en el pecho, justo en el medio, y se me volvieron las piernas de gelatina—. Te quiero, Sakura. Te quiero, te quiero…

Reprimí las ganas de decirle que me pasaba lo mismo, y, en vez de eso, le pasé las manos por el pelo, disfrutando con la sensación. Me encantaba hacerlo. Shaoran no tenía el pelo liso, sino que estaba lleno de ondas, bucles y remolinos castaños, que adquirían reflejos dorados con el sol, y se volvían casi negros con la luna.

—Aquí no, Shaoran —murmuré, intentando refrenarlo, sabiendo que nos estábamos excitando demasiado y eso no nos llevaría a ninguna parte, al menos en un sitio como aquél—. Yo también me estoy muriendo de ganas, pero no podemos… No trajimos nada, y…

No hizo falta que continuara explicando, porque rápidamente asintió y sus caricias se volvieron más tiernas que sugerentes. Acabó por bajarme y colocarme en la misma posición que al principio, acurrucada entre sus brazos, para después llenarme el rostro de besos.

Muy a mi pesar, se me escapó un bostezo, estimulada con sus mimos, y Shaoran se quedó quieto, escudriñándome.

—Será mejor que duermas otro rato —recomendó, y me puso un dedo en los labios cuando notó que iba a quejarme. En realidad, sus recomendaciones y sugerencias nunca lo eran del todo—. Te llevaré a tu casa después.

Resignada, porque sabía que no iba a convencerlo de lo contrario, acepté. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que podía sacarle provecho a la situación, de modo que agregué con tono suplicante:

—De acuerdo… pero sólo si me cantas algo.

Él suspiró y se sonrojó, y yo creí que me saldría con alguna excusa para no tener que hacerlo, cuando se quedó callado tanto tiempo. Ya me estaba acomodando a la idea de quedarme sin canción, y cerrando los ojos, cuando sentí que se inclinaba sobre mí otra vez y su aliento me rozaba el oído y el cuello.

_Speak to me in a language I can hear  
humour me before I have to go  
deep in thought I forgive everyone  
as the cluttered streets greet me once again  
I know I can't be late, supper's waiting on the table  
tomorrow's just an excuse away  
so I pull my collar up and face the cold, on my own  
the earth laughs beneath my heavy feet  
at the blasphemy in my old jangly walk  
steeple guide me to my heart and home  
the sun is out and up and down again _

_  
__**I know I'll make it, love can last forever  
graceful swans of never topple to the earth  
and you can make it last, forever you  
you can make it last, forever you **_

_  
and for a moment I lose myself  
wrapped up in the pleasures of the world  
I've journeyed here and there and back again  
but in the same old haunts I still find my friends  
mysteries not ready to reveal  
sympathies I'm ready to return _

_  
__**I'll make the effort, love can last forever  
graceful swans of never topple to the earth  
tomorrow's just an excuse  
and you can make it last, forever you  
you can make it last, forever you**_

**

* * *

Notas de Choco-chan**: Sí, chicas, sí, vayan corriendo a descargar la canción e imagínense lo que quieran con, el reviolado en la chocoimaginación de muchas, Shaoran. Se llama "Thirty-three" y, a quien adivine de quién es, le doy un premio. Ok, no le doy nada, pero, si dijeron/pensaron que la respuesta era "Smashing Pumpkins" y yo fuera más bondadosa, entonces habrían ganado algo. Por supuesto, me refiero a la segunda canción, porque el trocito de la primera pertenece a "Ava Adore", que _debería_ sonarles, porque ya dije que es mi canción elegida para todo el fic (de ahí que los dibujos de Rito sean los "Adore"). Bueno, ésa y otra que ya saldrá más adelante. 

Ahora, pasando al capítulo en sí… creo que hay varias cosillas para comentar. ¿Entendieron a qué me refería con lo de las aportaciones de Meiling a la historia? Primero que nada, sé que lo que le hice es una putada, pero no es mi culpa que ella estuviera enamorada de Shaoran en CCS, y, aunque _sí_ es mi culpa haberla martirizado acá también, preferiré hacerme la desentendida. Igual, gracias a eso, parece que nuestra pequeña Sakura hizo el descubrimiento del siglo. Lo sé, lo sé, fue repentino y como un rayo de luz pasando por su nublada mente, pero a veces así ocurre con las cosas más importantes. Y ¿qué les parece ese egoísmo por su parte? xD

A ver¿qué más? Ah, claro, el asunto de la familia. Ya había dicho en "Convivencia Agitada" que yo, en contra de Ieran Li, poco tengo. Y si allá era divertido hacerla una zorra, acá no pretendía repetir la experiencia. Ya torturo lo suficiente a Shaoran como para hacer que su mami de verdad lo odiara sin razón, así que agradezcan a Meiling por haber abierto la boca en el momento justo y espantarle un montón de fantasmas que él tenía en la cabeza (porque, seamos sinceras –y sinceros, Primi y otros ejemplares masculinos de la especie que ronden por ahí xD–, Shaoran es _casi_ más paranoico que yo).

Bueno, y me dejo de joder, porque con esto como que casi me escribí un review a mí misma comentando el capítulo. Espero unos muy largos, jugosos y no me acuerdo cuál era la otra palabra, por parte de ustedes, porque no me dirán que no hay tema para hablar xD. Yo leeré cada palabra con gusto.

**Las contestaciones a los reviews del capítulo 16 están en el profile**.

Pórtense bien con Choco, y en la próxima entrega tendrán un lemon tan jugoso como se lo imaginen. Prometido.

Chococonciencia dice: _extorsionadora._

¡Ssssh!

Besos a todos. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

PD: Si les digo que tenía todo listo para el miércoles, pero me olvidé el capítulo en casa por meter en el disquete cualquier otra cosa¿querrán matarme? T.T Perdóooon…

PD II: Tuve que subir el capítulo no sé cuántas veces porque esta página hace lo que quiere. ¡Dios!


	19. Modos y formas

**NOTA: Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a la Zorra Mayor, o sea, Lunita K. (que ya no es "Kinomoto"), porque se lo prometí. Y porque, bueno, porque es una condenada pervertida y sé que le hace ilusión. Así que, ya sabés¡va para vos, Lu! **

**Rito de Iniciación**

**Capítulo 19**

«Modos y formas»

_**(Sakura) **_

Lo primero que noté al empezar a tomar conciencia de la realidad fue la sensación del sol sobre el rostro, las piernas y las manos; luego de eso, también sentí la hierba enredada entre mis dedos, e incluso debajo de mí, y los gritos que venían desde el campo de fútbol, a unos metros de donde me había tumbado a descansar. Abrir los ojos me costó especialmente, porque parecía querer recuperar todo el sueño perdido durante una semana, en ésta. Al principio, todos fueron borrones y manchas, e incluso puntos de luz que ni siquiera existían, pero acabé por estabilizarme en la Tierra con la sonrisa de Tomoyo como bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes —bromeó, sentada a más o menos un metro de mí, también sobre la hierba de la pendiente. Tenía las piernas acomodadas de forma que pudiera sostener su bloc de dibujo y que no se viera nada al mismo tiempo, incluso con falda—. ¿Has dormido bien? Todavía quedan unos cuantos minutos para que las clases empiecen de nuevo; puedes echar otra cabezadita.

Negué con la cabeza, incorporándome, y me froté los ojos. Había sido una suerte que la profesora de Biología faltara cuando yo tenía más sueño, y luego tocara la hora del almuerzo, porque me había permitido disfrutar de una siesta mañanera bastante larga y reparadora. De hecho, luego de algunos segundos en los que me adapté a la luz del sol y a la brisa que me movía el pelo, comencé a sentirme tan fresca como una lechuga, igual que habiendo dormido cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas.

—No hace falta; ya no tengo sueño. —Me desperecé—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo tú, mientras tanto? Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho.

De un segundo a otro, la cara de Tomoyo se volvió aquella máscara de felicidad supraterrenal que metía hasta miedo. Los ojos violetas le brillaban cuando lanzó aquel suspiro soñador, y yo supongo que quedé con cara de no entender ni jota. Aunque no me costaba imaginar que se estaba entusiasmando por algo relacionado conmigo, si me miraba de aquella manera extraña y cuasi-diabólica.

—¿Cómo iba a aburrirme si te estaba viendo dormir a ti, Sakura? —preguntó—. ¡Es imposible que cualquiera se aburra si puede observarte dormir, porque eres tan mona! —Yo estaba a un paso de salir huyendo, pero ella alzó su bloc para enseñármelo—. ¡Mira, te he dibujado!

Intrigada, me acerqué un poco más, y tuve que ahogar una exclamación de asombro cuando me encontré con un retrato mío a lápiz. Efectivamente, estaba dormida cuando lo hizo, a juzgar por esos ojos cerrados y la mueca en general. Pero, fuera de todo ello, lo increíble era la forma en que Tomoyo había conseguido hacer que su dibujo resultara completamente idéntico a como habría sido la realidad. ¡No cabía duda de que esa chica era yo, ni de que Tomoyo era una artista!

—¡Es precioso¡Ojalá yo supiera dibujar así!

Ella cerró los ojos y exhaló otro suspiro.

—Es que, si tú eres mi musa, es imposible que el dibujo no quede precioso. ¡Podrías ser hasta la musa de las musas…!

Iba a abochornarme más y suplicarle a Tomoyo que dejara de exagerar, como tanto le gustaba hacer, pero sentí que algo caía en mi regazo y bajé la cabeza para ver qué era. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con una barrita de chocolate, aún envuelta, resaltando con el papel metalizado marrón y dorado encima del blanco de mi falda.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

La forma en que los latidos en el pecho se aceleraron de repente fue la primera pista que mi cuerpo me dio para identificar a Shaoran. La siguiente vino en forma de hormigueo trepando por mi columna vertebral, justo cuando lo sentí ponerse de cuclillas detrás de mí e inclinarse un poco hacia delante, para poder asomarse por encima de mi hombro. Al girar el rostro para verlo, ambas señales triplicaron su intensidad, y yo debí haber puesto cara de tonta o quedarme apampanada por mucho tiempo, porque oí que Tomoyo soltaba una risita y Shaoran comenzaba a arquear una ceja.

—Gra… cias por el chocolate —acabé soltando.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía dos, y sólo necesito uno. —Yo iba a preguntarle para qué había comprado dos, entonces, pero noté que me apartaba la mano del dibujo para poder verlo—. Vaya —casi se atragantó—. Entonces¿ya lo has acabado?

—Sí —contestó Tomoyo—. Poco antes de que Sakura despertara.

Shaoran acabó por quitarme el bloc, y se puso a mirar el dibujo con aire severo, como si quisiera ponerle una nota. Se quedó observándolo en silencio tanto tiempo que empezó a ponerme nerviosa. Después de todo, la dibujada era yo.

—¿Ya sabías que Tomoyo lo estaba haciendo? —pregunté, casi con timidez, por poder hablar de algo. El movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Ajá.

—Y ¿cómo lo sabías?

—Eres muy preguntona algunas veces, Sakura —apuntó con indiferencia.

Yo me mordí la lengua, molesta porque no quisiera contestarme, pero oí que mi amiga intervenía:

—Porque ya se había pasado antes por aquí para traerte el chocolate, pero, como vio que estabas dormida, prefirió volver después. —Shaoran alzó la vista del dibujo y miró feo a Tomoyo, seguramente porque era cierto. Yo no pude disimular la sonrisa de diversión.

—Oh, así que era eso…

—También era para avisarte de algo —masculló, volviendo a centrar su atención en el dibujo. Todavía tenía aquel gesto enfurruñado de siempre que alguien pretendía darle a entender que no era tan malo como aparentaba—. Mañana no vendré a clases, porque tengo que acompañar a Meiling y Wei al aeropuerto y despedirme de ellos.

—¿Meiling se va mañana? —me sorprendí—. ¿Y eso?

—Ya han pasado dos semanas; tiene que volver.

—¿Quién es Meiling? —curioseó Tomoyo.

—Mi prima.

—¡Ah!

—Es una pena —me quejé, quitándole el envoltorio dorado al chocolate—. Me habría gustado saludarla, pero no puedo faltar a clases. Despídete de ella de mi parte y dile que le escribiré¿de acuerdo?

—Claro. —Shaoran volvió a incorporarse, hasta quedar de pie, y retrocedió algunos pasos. Empezó a sonreír de forma extraña, y yo me quedé un poco atontada al verlo. No acababa de entender a qué venía ese repentino cambio de humor—. A cambio, tú le entregas mi trabajo a la profe de Biología mañana. No quiero que me ponga un cero.

Yo me sorprendí tanto con aquella condición que no pude decir nada hasta algunos segundos después. ¿Dónde había dejado olvidada toda su caballerosidad habitual?

—¡¿Tengo que hacer tu trabajo también?! —protesté—. ¡Si todavía no empecé el mío!

—Pues tienes toda la tarde de hoy, que no son tantas preguntas. —Seguí mirándolo con indignación, y él sonrió más—. Ah, _por fa_, te traje un chocolate…

Tomoyo pareció muy divertida al comentar:

—O sea, que el chocolate era el cuerpo del soborno.

Y Shaoran muy sereno al responder:

—Naturalmente.

Yo suspiré, lamentando no haber desviado la mirada antes de que sonriera así. Me sentía incapaz de negarle nada cuando hacía eso, sobre todo porque no lo hacía casi nunca. Lo suficientemente atiborrada de cierta sorpresa… y mucho, mucho embeleso, como para haber olvidado la fórmula mágica para saber enfadarme con él.

Ah, Señor, qué tarde era para mí ya.

—De acuerdo —acepté, rogando porque se creyera el cuento de que su chantaje me molestaba el triple de lo que me molestaba en realidad. De pronto, sentí la necesidad de mostrarme medio agresiva, y, en cierto grado, pasota, por disimular un poco, así que agregué—: Pero, si el trabajo está mal, te jodes.

—Estará bien. —Shaoran se encogió de hombros antes de alzar más el mentón, en un mohín que probablemente simbolizaba su victoria personal, y subió por la pequeña pendiente hasta volver al caminito que llevaba al patio trasero—. Gracias, Sakura, eres un ángel.

—¡Y tú un aprovechado!

Él no parecía dispuesto a seguir peleando conmigo, porque se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, supuse que para ir con sus amigos. Sin embargo, Tomoyo se incorporó un poco para llamarlo:

—¡Eh, Shaoran, que te llevas el dibujo! —Por la cara que él puso cuando enseñó el perfil, me di cuenta de que no se había percatado de que aún tenía el bloc en la mano. Se sonrojó—. ¿O quieres quedártelo? Te lo doy.

Shaoran la miró de reojo, dudando.

—¿En serio me lo das?

Cuando me fijé en Tomoyo, vi que sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. Sospeché, por el brillo de simpatía y astucia mezcladas en sus ojos, que tenía pensado darle ese dibujo a él desde mucho antes. Y no me extrañaba algo así, viniendo de ella.

—Claro. Te gustó mucho… ¡Y es de Sakura!

Luego de un rato sin decidirse, Shaoran acabó arrancando la hoja del bloc, y después se acercó un poco para arrojarle el cuaderno a Tomoyo, que lo atrapó en el aire. Sin embargo, también le arrojó la otra barrita de chocolate que tenía. Fue recién cuando hubo acabado todo eso que volvió a girarse y emprendió la marcha.

—¡Gracias por el chocolate, Shaoran! —le gritó Tomoyo, y él alzó la mano izquierda a modo de saludo antes de desaparecer tras una de las esquinas del edificio—. Mira qué mono —comentó, casi hablando consigo misma—; me dio a mí el último chocolate porque le regalé un dibujo en el que salías tú. —Suspiró, y luego agregó, con tono solemne y quejumbroso a la vez—¡Hombres así ya no quedan!

—Sí, una monada, y el hombre perfecto, pero yo ahora tengo que hacerle el trabajo de Biología —refunfuñé yo, cuando dejé de mirarlo y volví mi atención a mi chocolate. Le di un mordisco y mastiqué con enfado—. ¡En qué cosas me meto!

Mi prima me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, mirándome con lo que me pareció suspicacia.

—Estás coladita por él¿eh? —Sintiendo que el bochorno se apoderaba de mi rostro salvajemente, me abracé las rodillas y enterré la cara contra ellas, suspirando. Resultaba más que obvio que mi atolondramiento y mi posterior demostración de voluntad voluble habían sido suficientes señales para ella. Dije que sí con la cabeza—. Bueno, ya era hora. ¿Lo sabe?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que lo quieres, boba¿qué va a ser?

En realidad, la pregunta fue algo automático, porque le había entendido ya la primera vez. Negué con la cabeza, apartándola de mi regazo, para poder ver a Tomoyo nuevamente. Ella parecía contenta con la charla, y, para variar, yo estaba incómoda.

—Aún no —negué—. Estas dos semanas, con su prima en casa, fueron bastante difíciles. No me pareció el momento para decir nada.

—Shaoran dijo que ella se va mañana, y mañana es sábado. Podrías hablar con él cuando acaben las clases, o el domingo —sugirió Tomoyo—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que se va a poner hecho unas pascuas cuando se lo digas.

—Ah, si de eso yo estoy completamente segura, Tomoyo. Pero —dudé— lo que pasa es que quisiera… algo especial.

—¿Especial?

—Claro, _especial_. —Como era habitual cada vez que pensaba en el tema, a mi mente vinieron imágenes de aquella semana en el apartamento de Shaoran, y el posterior encontronazo en los baños, con todo lo que había implicado. Podía oír sus palabras retumbando dentro de mi mente todavía, electrizando el aire con los recuerdos, mientras la piel se me erizaba de la misma forma que si de verdad aquel beso se estuviera repitiendo—. Shaoran viene esperando esto desde hace tanto, que no me parece muy inteligente por mi parte soltarle una confesión así, en cualquier momento que se me ocurra —expliqué—. Estaba pensando en…, no sé, invitarlo a cenar a algún sitio, o hacer algo que le guste.

En realidad, llevaba toda la semana posterior a la conversación en nuestro lugar secreto del Templo Tsukimine, pensando en esto. Sabía que, estando Meiling en medio, yo no podía hacer nada, aunque fuera por respeto a ella, de modo que me había dedicado a esperar y a aprovechar ese tiempo intentando buscar algún plan para una velada agradable.

Sabía de qué forma iba a terminar la noche, desde luego, pero no quería que fuera algo insípido. Si se me ocurría algo interesante que hacer antes, si podía hacer que él se divirtiera luego de unos días tan tensos, me daría por satisfecha. Pero… ¿de qué forma? Quizá no le convencería del todo una cena o un paseo, y del cine ni hablar, porque, de no ir a ver alguna película digna de un montón de alabanzas, se aburriría sin remedio. Por mucho que le gustara leer —algo fácilmente deducible, luego de conocer la biblioteca que tenía armada en su propio apartamento—, no era un buen plan llevarlo de excursión a una biblioteca o a una librería, y tampoco me quedaba la opción de ir juntos a un festival, por el simple hecho de que no había ninguno en esta semana.

—A mí se me ocurre algo —oí decir a mi prima, y levanté la vista de la hierba verde bajo mis pies—. Y estoy completamente segura de que a Shaoran le va a gustar mucho.

—¿En serio? —me entusiasmé, acercándome un poco más. Tomoyo asintió—. ¿Qué es, qué es?

Noté que su sonrisa se volvía sugerente, y también se acercó.

—¿En serio quieres saber qué es, Sakura¿Quieres que te lo explique?

Recordando la vez en que yo le había preguntado algo similar, para luego acabar besándola, me dije que no estaba en condiciones de repetir aquello, y mucho menos en medio del patio del instituto.

—Sí, pero no vayas a hacerme nada, porque llevo tres semanas de abstinencia y no respondo de mí misma —advertí.

Tomoyo se rió.

—No pensaba hacerte nada más que decírtelo al oído —se excusó—, sólo por si así no te escandalizabas tanto como creo que harás.

La curiosidad me estaba matando, a esas alturas.

—¡Suéltalo de una vez, Tomoyo!

—Muy bien, de acuerdo —aceptó. Acto seguido, se me acercó al oído izquierdo y empezó a cuchichear cosas sin parar.

Veinte segundos después, yo estaba segura de haber adquirido la tonalidad de un tomate, mientras intentaba retener las ganas de meter la cabeza en un cubo de agua helada, y probablemente también el resto del cuerpo. El aire parecía haber desaparecido a mi alrededor, siendo reemplazado por una atmósfera de calor sofocante que apenas me permitía respirar.

—¿Has entendido? —me preguntó, un rato después, ya habiendo explicado todo, con pelos y señales.

—¡Como para no haber entendido! —me quejé, con voz estrangulada—. ¡Sólo te faltó enseñarme una foto o montártelo con alguien enfrente mío, por si necesitaba verlo!

Tomoyo sofocó unas risas, y yo seguí pugnando contra el temblor en mis manos.

—Ah, vamos, no es para tanto. Estoy segura de que a él le encantaría.

—¿E… en serio lo crees…?

Cuando me atreví a mirarla, advertí la chispa de diversión en sus ojos, pero también cierto punto de seriedad. Probablemente me estaba hablando bastante en serio.

—Sí —dijo—. Y lo que quieres es que él disfrute¿no? Pues… ya sabes. Yo te doy esa alternativa. Puedes usarla, o puedes pensar en alguna otra cosa. A mí me parece una buena forma de agradecimiento, o, si quieres, al menos de alegría visual.

Guardé silencio durante bastante tiempo, buscando alguna respuesta. La sugerencia me había abochornado bastante, pero, si Tomoyo tenía razón… Si iba a ser agradable para Shaoran… Yo…

—Lo haré. —Sentí que las orejas me quemaban—. Voy a hacerlo.

—Estupendo. —Tomoyo dio un aplauso, sellando el pacto—. Hoy por la tarde te acompañaré a elegir uno adecuado.

Una vez más, asentí, y después me quedé completamente callada, pensando en que me tocaría estar hasta tarde esta noche: acabando dos trabajos de Biología y preparándome psicológicamente para lo que haría mañana.

_**(Shaoran) **_

La mañana se me había pasado tan rápido que me encontré solo en el aeropuerto antes de darme cuenta siquiera, con el reloj marcando las tres y mi estómago protestando por culpa del hambre. Como no me apetecía volver al hogar tan pronto, se me ocurrió sentarme a la mesa de uno de los pequeños restaurantes que había por allí y pedir una hamburguesa lo suficientemente repleta de cosas como para no querer volver a tomar bocado en más o menos dos días y medio.

E incluso allí, devorando el pedido y preguntándome por qué no me habían traído servilletas, podía sentir todavía los brazos de Meiling rodeándome el cuello tan fuertemente que me costara respirar.

Efectivamente, aquélla había sido nuestra primera despedida con abrazo, aunque el primer paso lo hubiera dado ella, y he de confesar que la sensación de alivio al traspasarse con hechos que hubiéramos hecho las paces fue reconfortante; entonces y ahora, perdido en el recuerdo. Y haberme reconciliado con ella, e indirectamente con todos los demás, significaba para mí la cicatrización de muchos cortes, dejándome con una tranquilidad interior que ya nada tenía que ver con la indiferencia. Era mucho mejor. O, al menos, se sentía mucho mejor. Porque era un sentimiento, esta vez, definitivamente sincero.

Mediante Wei y Meiling, enviaba saludos y respetos a mi madre, al igual que a los demás de la familia, así como la promesa de ir a visitar pronto Hong Kong, probablemente en cuanto estuviera de vacaciones. Si mi madre estaba de acuerdo, claro. Y, si no lo estaba… No me quedaba otro remedio que aceptar.

Aceptar, sin rencor. Porque sus motivos para comportarse como lo hacía conmigo me habían parecido razonables. Y era mi madre; no pretendía forzarla, ni mucho menos herirla. Las cosas eran como eran, y no estaba en mis manos cambiarlas, pero sí afrontarlas de otra forma.

Detuve mi andar justo frente a una joyería, por si encontraba alguna cosa que me convenciera, pero me decepcioné bastante al ver que no había nada que me llamase realmente la atención, y que sirviera como compensación a Sakura por todo lo que había hecho; partiendo desde su ida a casa para conversar con Meiling y ser la responsable de que mi prima abriera la boca, hasta aquello de aceptar hacerme el trabajo de Biología. No creí que fuera a decirme que sí, en realidad, y ahora me sentía bastante culpable.

Pero de verdad no quería un cero en Biología, joder.

Tenía pensado ir a visitarla a su casa, llevando algún obsequio conmigo, pero el problema estaba justamente en la parte del obsequio y en que no encontraba ninguno. Cosa que, por supuesto, era completamente injusta.

Pensando en eso, casi me mato cuando mis pies se toparon con la caja de cartón en medio del camino, y tuve suerte de no romperme la jeta contra el suelo. Mi mano izquierda se había aferrado automáticamente al banco de la plaza, para frenar el golpe y evitar caer por completo, de modo que quedé haciendo equilibrio con el torso separado del cemento de la acera, evitando, de paso, aplastar la estúpida caja…

¿Una caja que se movía sola?

Confundido, me incorporé hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, observando la caja sacudirse ligeramente, recordándome incluso a la lámpara mágica de Aladino y su genio azul. ¿Sería ésta una caja mágica?

_Cuando estás de buen humor, piensas más estupideces que de costumbre¿lo sabías?_

Ignorando a mi conciencia, alcé la caja para colocarla sobre mi regazo, notando por primera vez que pesaba un poco y, efectivamente, algo se movía en su interior, de un lado a otro, rasqueteando las esquinas o queriendo empujar la tapa, que tenía cinta adhesiva. Lo que fuera que estaba ahí, tenía vida e irradiaba un calor agradable. ¿No sería…?

Lo primero que me encontré al quitar la cinta y levantar la tapa fue un par de ojos. Ojos dorados, brillantes. Luego, la imagen de algo similar a una bola de pelos de un amarillo medio. Unas orejas y una naricilla rosada, una cola moviéndose y luego el sonido que sonó a algo así como un «miau».

—Un gato —concluí, y el aludido continuó observándome con los enormes ojos dorados como si quisiera sacarme una foto. En realidad, parecía bastante pequeño, un cachorro simpático que comenzaba a ladear la cabeza—. ¿Te dejaron aquí, _vesche_?

Miré en derredor, y no me encontré con nadie que pareciera ser el dueño del gato. Aunque, desde luego, no esperaba encontrármelo. ¿Quién lo haría, si el gato estaba encerrado en una caja de cartón, tirada en medio del parque? Resultaba más que evidente el hecho de que lo habían abandonado ahí, quizá esperando a que algún idiota con poco instinto de supervivencia, o al menos entretenido con otras cosas, se tropezara con él y no tuviera más remedio que hacer algo al respecto. Sólo para dormir después con la conciencia tranquila, ya saben.

Me levanté del suelo, con caja, gato y todo, y me limpié un poco los pantalones, que se me habían llenado de polvo. Se me ocurrió que podría llevarle el gato a mi vecina —total, por uno más, seguro que no se quejaba—, pero decidí posponer la entrega de aquel regalo para otro momento, porque se me había hecho un poco tarde y seguía queriendo visitar a Sakura, aunque fuera para agradecerle con palabras y prometer algún detallito en cuanto encontrase algo que valiera la pena.

Así pues, volví a guardar al animal en su prisión y continué con mi anterior rumbo, oyéndolo protestar durante toda la primera mitad del trayecto. Después de eso, se contentó con arañar las paredes de cartón, y al final supuse que se había quedado dormido, porque el calor se concentró en una de las esquinas y permaneció allí, completamente inmóvil y silencioso.

Algunos minutos después yo por fin estaba frente a la casa de Sakura, que se me presentaba, como de costumbre, con sus paredes amarillas, sus macetas llenas de flores y todo su aspecto familiar y acogedor. Llamé a la puerta con la mano que tenía libre, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oí los pasos rápidos de alguien, seguramente bajando las escaleras. Cuando Sakura apareció tras el umbral, me miró con sorpresa.

—Shaoran —musitó—, no sabía que ibas a venir hoy. Pensaba ir a verte después.

—¿Está tu hermano en casa? —pregunté, obviando su comentario momentáneamente y asomándome un poco para poder ver si no se asomaba nadie tras su hombro, con intenciones semejantes a concretar mi estrangulamiento o alguna otra cosa del estilo—. Si anda por aquí, lo mejor es que vayamos a otro sitio a charlar.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Touya no está en casa, no. De hecho, no hay nadie. Él y mis padres querían hacerle una visita a mi bisabuelo, y se fueron hoy por la mañana, temprano, porque su casa queda un poco lejos de aquí. —Se hizo a un lado, descubriéndome la puerta—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Si no hay peligro, entonces sí —acepté, y la seguí cuando se dirigió al salón. Me hizo un gesto para indicarme que tomara asiento en el sofá, y noté que seguía de pie cuando obedecí.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó, sonriente. Se llevó la mano al mentón, con aires meditabundos, antes de comentar—: Mi padre ha preparado gelatina ayer, y está buenísima. Si no quieres eso, también hay…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la agarré por el brazo y di un tirón que la colocó a mi lado.

—Lo que quiero es que te sientes y que hablemos —dije, nervioso.

—Ah. Y ¿de qué quieres hablar? —Arrugó un poco el ceño—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

Yo negué con la cabeza, y moví la mano que antes había estado sujetándole el brazo para poder alcanzar las suyas. Me quedé así, callado y mirando cómo se enredaban sus dedos con los míos, por un tiempo, pensando en qué podría decir exactamente, pues las palabras nunca me parecían las correctas. Al alzar la cabeza, me encontré con los ojos de Sakura, desconcertados y verdes.

—En realidad —refunfuñé, apartando la mirada—, se suponía que iba a traerte un regalo, pero no encontré nada que me gustara para ti…

—¿Un regalo? —repitió ella—. ¿Por qué ibas a traerme un regalo?

—Para agradecerte por lo de Meiling. —La miré—. Fue gracias a que hablaste con ella que se decidió a contarme lo de mi madre, y, en conjunto, gracias a ti hicimos las paces Meiling y yo.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero no dejé que apartara las manos de su regazo para escabullirse. Viendo que no le quedaba esa escapatoria, se conformó con enseñarme el perfil izquierdo de su rostro y fijar la mirada en la moqueta. Estaba especialmente tímida últimamente; incluso más de lo normal. En realidad, aproximadamente desde hacía una semana, se desvivía con los rubores y los murmullos escurridizos.

—No tienes que agradecerme por eso —replicó, como si se estuviera disculpando—, estaba preocupada y…

—Entonces, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Juraría que entonces Sakura se puso más roja que antes, y no pude menos que extrañarme. Normalmente, era yo quien hacía esas cosas. ¿Cuándo se habían cambiado los roles entre nosotros?

—¡Es normal que me preocupe por ti! —casi se quejó, todavía medio oculta tras los mechones castaños que le caían sobre el rostro. Con mi mano que no sujetaba las suyas, intenté apartarlos, pero ella evitó el contacto como si éste quemara más que sus propias mejillas, que parecían haberse vuelto dos manzanas hirvientes.

—¿Y también es normal que aceptes hacer mi trabajo de Biología? Porque ése era el segundo detalle que pretendía agradecerte…

—También lo es —interrumpió.

—Estás muy rara, Sakura —acusé, y ella finalmente me miró, aunque con algo parecido al horror—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Ágilmente volvió a esquivar mi mirada, y yo estaba a punto de protestar, pero ella habló antes:

—¿Qué es esa caja?

Como si el gato hubiera sabido que alguien se estaba refiriendo a él, se movió por primera vez desde que estábamos allí, haciendo que la caja se arrastrara un poco sobre el sofá y Sakura diera un respingo de sorpresa. Ignorando intencionadamente el hecho de que me hubiera cambiado tan bruscamente de tema, y que probablemente lo hubiera hecho adrede, solté sus manos para agarrar la caja, colocarla en mi regazo y empezar a quitar la cinta adhesiva de la tapa.

—Es algo que me encontré de camino aquí —informé con aburrimiento, descubriendo al gato—. Me tropecé (literalmente) con ella en el parque, y me pareció que…

—¡Oh, mira eso! —interrumpió Sakura, con un chillido entusiasmado. Antes de que yo pudiera siquiera reaccionar, había quitado al animal de dentro de la caja para poder apretujarlo y mirarlo al mismo tiempo—. ¡Qué mono es!

—Hasta donde yo sé, es un gato. —Ése fue el chiste estúpido del día, pero ella lo ignoró, porque estaba entretenida con lo suyo—. Como decía, me pareció que…

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No sé, Sakura, acabo de decirte que lo encontré en el parque, y que me pareció…

—¿Puedo ponerle yo un nombre? —Por fin me estaba mirando a mí, pero con una súplica en los ojos tan grande que era imposible no notarla. Uno casi podía ver los destellos y millones de estrellas bailoteando en su ilusión—. ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?

Sabiendo que no iba a llegar a ningún lado con mi explicación, suspiré y apoyé la espalda en el respaldo del sofá. ¿En qué maravilloso momento de iluminación mental se me había ocurrido la brillante idea de implicarme con aquel bicho pulgoso que reclamaba la atención de Sakura cuarenta millones de veces más de las que podría hacerlo yo?

—Puedes —accedí, de mala gana.

—¡Bien! —Separó al gato de su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos largamente, y yo tuve que aguantar las ganas de retorcerme de envidia en mi sitio—. ¡Entonces, se llamará Kerberos!

Aquello me hizo olvidar momentáneamente mis celos, y, de paso, alzar una ceja.

—¿Vas a llamar «Kerberos» a esa cosa?

—¡Pues claro! —afirmó, como si fuera obvio y natural. A mí se me escapó una pequeña carcajada—. ¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre?

—El nombre, nada. Es el hecho de que quieras ponerle «Kerberos» al gato. Además, ni siquiera sabes si es macho.

Sakura parpadeó, mirándolo al gato, y luego a mí, como sin decidirse.

—Pues a mí me parece que le sienta muy bien, y estoy segura de que no es una chica. —Su actual cara de desconcierto volvió a transformarse en una de completa felicidad, y pronto me encontré con que me había colocado al tal Kerberos delante de la nariz. El par de ojos dorados ocupaba todo el panorama visual para mí—. Míralo y dime que no tiene cara de Kerberos, Shaoran.

—Es absurdo —me quejé—. No puedes ponerle un nombre como ése —lo señalé— a una bola de pelos…

Y entonces fue cuando el jodido gato de mierda me mordió el dedo, con sus dientes de cachorro, afilados como agujas. Ahogué una maldición, y, sinceramente, me habría gustado mandarlo a volar de un golpe, pero me lo impidieron dos cosas: en primer lugar, la seguridad de que a Sakura no le habría hecho gracia, y, en segundo lugar, la forma en que comenzó a picarme la nariz y me ardieron los ojos.

—¡Shaoran, no le digas así!

Cuando conseguí liberarme de su agarre, fue para taparme la nariz e intentar aguantar las ganas de estornudar.

—Aléjalo de mí, Sakura —rezongué, y ella lo apartó para instalarlo en su cómodo regazo—. Creo que soy alérgico. —Crucé miradas con el gato, y, a riesgo de parecer un loco, juraría que el bicho me observaba con auténtico triunfo—. Además, no es que me guste la idea de que pretenda dejarme sin dedos.

—Te lo mereces —me regañó Sakura—. ¿Verdad que sí, Kero?

Ah, estupendo, ahora le hablaba y lo llamaba «Kero». ¿Qué sería lo siguiente¿Fugarse con el gato y casarse con él?

—No te encariñes mucho con esa cosa —intervine—. No creo que mi vecina te deje verlo seguido, y tampoco te aseguro que no se le ocurra cambiarle el nombre por uno más… —estornudé— apropiado, quizá.

—¿Tu vecina¿Qué tiene que ver tu vecina con esto?

—Pensaba llevarle el gato a ella. Después de todo, tiene muchos. Puede que quiera uno más.

De un segundo a otro, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron tristes, y dejaron de mirarme a mí para mirar a la bola de pelos que dormía sobre su falda. El bulto amarillo respiraba tranquilamente, perdido en un mundo aparte…

¡Descansando sobre un sitio que era mío por derecho!

—¿De verdad tienes que dárselo a ella? —la oí lamentarse—. ¿No puedo quedarme yo con él?

Nuevamente, su comentario me distrajo de los pensamientos que me hablaban de liquidar al gato en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, y la miré con asombro antes de preguntar, sólo por si había oído mal:

—¿Quieres quedártelo tú?

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza, acariciando las orejas de Kero y recibiendo un ronroneo como respuesta. Cuando volvió a fijar su atención en mí, ya estaba sonriendo y parecía de nuevo alegre.

—¿No querías traerme un regalo? —dijo—. Pues me parece que Kero sería perfecto.

A mí no me lo parecía tanto, pero, si era lo que ella quería…

—De acuerdo —acepté, suspirando con resignación. ¿Por cuánto tiempo me tocaría sufrir, viendo cómo él, y no yo, acaparaba todas las atenciones de Sakura? La idea era tan desagradable que no pude evitar hacérselo saber—. Pero sólo te lo doy si dejas de hacerle más caso que a mí, joder. ¡Es un gato, no tu novio!

Sakura se quedó pasmada por un momento, mirándome como si creyera que me había vuelto loco de remate —probablemente, algo de eso también habría—, pero acabó quitando al gato durmiente de su regazo y colocándolo en el sofá, a un lado, para acercárseme.

—Empiezo a creer que es grave que estés celoso de un gato —comentó—. Quizá deberías pedir consejo a un profesional. ¿Necesitas el nombre del psicólogo al que debería ir mi hermano?

Por su tonito, supe que estaba bromeando, pero las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y el brillo en los ojos me distrajeron de su intento de chiste. Aquellos detalles contradecían su aparente seguridad, además de llamarme especialmente la atención. No me cabía duda ya de que estaba rematadamente extraña.

Me incliné hacia delante para poder besarla, y Sakura correspondió al instante, entreabriendo la boca y subiendo las manos para aferrar los dedos al cuello de mi camisa. Y todo se desarrolló con bastante calma, hasta que por mi mente pasó la idea de que estábamos _solos_ en su casa.

Solos. O séase, sin testigos molestos. Sin nadie para interrumpir. Sin remordimientos.

Solos, después de tres semanas sin poder hacer más que besarnos de vez en cuando.

Solos, Sakura, las ganas y yo.

Mi mano izquierda se había dirigido a su muslo derecho incluso sin que yo lo hubiera pensado, y fue una bendición sentir la piel suave deslizándose bajo mis dedos luego de tanto tiempo. Únicamente con eso, los latidos en mi pecho se habían triplicado, y mi boca había comenzado a reclamar la de Sakura con mucha más hambre que antes.

—Espera, Shaoran, todavía no…

No entendí su murmullo hasta un ratito después, cuando comenzó a apartarme. Cedí ante la poca fuerza que hacían sus manos contra mi pecho, preguntándome qué pasaba, y me encontré con su rostro sonrojado a pocos centímetros.

—¿Por qué no?

Desconcertándome ya completamente, me dio un beso ligero en la mejilla y se puso de pie.

—Porque ahora tienes que ver una cosa —dijo, y fue ella quien tiró de mí para que la imitara—. Sígueme.

Al instante siguiente, estaba detrás de ella, subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, y probablemente con cara de no entender nada de lo que ocurría. Me guió a su cuarto, atravesando todo el corredor, y me soltó la mano al pasar el umbral. Se giró hacia mí, sonrió radiantemente…

Y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

¿Qué mierda…?

—¿Sakura? —llamé.

—Espérame ahí hasta que te diga que puedes pasar.

Muy bien. Ahora sí que era todo muy extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—No deberías ser tan curioso —dijo, medio riendo.

—Lo soy.

—Pues te aguantas. Sólo será un ratito, Shaoran —insistió—. Un ratito nada más, _por fa…_

Yo suspiré antes de acceder:

—De acueeerdo…

Sakura no volvió a hablar después de eso, pero la oí alejarse y empezar a hacer ruido, como revolviendo cosas. Aburrido y todavía desorientado, me crucé de brazos y apoyé la espalda en la puerta, mirando a la pared que tenía enfrente.

Naturalmente, todo resultaba tan divertido que a punto estaba de dormirme, varios minutos después, sin haber recibido noticias al otro lado del umbral aún. Aunque tampoco tuve tiempo para poder preguntarme por enésima vez qué tanto hacía Sakura ahí dentro, porque, justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la puerta se abrió y yo caí al suelo de la habitación.

Y lo primero que vi fue un remolino de tela verde.

_**(Sakura) **_

—¿Sa… Sa… Saku… ra…?

Shaoran se levantó del suelo como impulsado por un resorte, en el mismo momento en que reparó en mi vestimenta. Los ojos se le habían abierto de par en par, e hizo más o menos lo mismo con su boca, aparentemente muy asombrado. Y lo cierto era que yo no sabía si echarme a reír al ver aquella mueca suya tan graciosa, o empezar a sofocarme ante el escrutinio de su mirada, porque no dejaba de sentirme un poco incómoda. O extraña, si se quiere.

Pero no iba a echarme atrás, cuando la decisión estaba tomada, de modo que me esforcé con mi sonrisa seductora tanto como pude, para luego cruzar los brazos tras la espalda y caminar lentamente hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa, Shaoran? —inquirí, apelando a toda mi fuerza de voluntad y buenas intenciones—. ¿No te gusta cómo me queda¿O es que preferías otro color? —Miré hacia mi propio cuerpo, como si realmente estuviera asegurándome de que el precioso camisón de alguna tela suave y transparente, en color verde, seguía allí—. Tomoyo me ayudó a elegirlo, y dijo que combinaba con mis ojos.

En realidad, había sido toda una aventura ir a buscar algo como esto con Tomoyo, porque prácticamente había tenido que probarme toda la tienda de lencería, para ver qué la convencía más. Y creo que nadie puede imaginar lo agotador que resultó, pero yo misma me mantuve de pie entonces, y luego despierta hasta tarde, concentrándome en la idea de que, simplemente, quería pasar un fin de semana especial. Porque Shaoran se lo merecía, por mucho que a mí me entrara la vergüenza de vez en cuando, al acordarme de lo que sentía por él y no poder evitar portarme como una idiota.

Cuando llegué frente a Shaoran, lo agarré del cuello de la camisa y empecé a conducirlo hacia la cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con una vuelta de llave. Conseguí sentarlo en el borde, con algo de esfuerzo, porque estaba agarrotado completamente.

—Yo… bue… Sakura¿por qué…?

A esas alturas, se había puesto rojo como un tomate, y empezado a tartamudear. Cuando hice amague de querer tumbarlo, retrocedió instantáneamente, alejándose. Yo subí a la cama y continué acercándome, a cuatro patas. Shaoran huyó hasta chocar contra el respaldo, advirtiendo que estaba atrapado. Me miró casi con miedo cuando de nuevo estuvimos a poca distancia.

Y, créanme, esa faceta tímida suya era total, completa, absoluta y rematadamente adorable.

—¿Qué te pasa, Shaoran? —pregunté otra vez, jugando con sus nervios—. No voy a morderte.

Bien, quizá _sí_ iba a hacerlo. ¡Sólo un poquito!

Pero él no tenía por qué enterarse tampoco. No, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Luchando contra su embotamiento, me senté en su regazo como si estuviera montando a caballo. Como si fuera un hombre montando a caballo, quiero decir, porque tenía las piernas abiertas para poder inclinarme más cómodamente hacia delante y quedar cerca de su boca.

—Mira nada más cómo te acobardas conmigo, Shaoran Li —provoqué, luchando contra mí misma por que la timidez no me venciera. Por momentos, ella ganaba, y yo no pretendía dejar que su victoria fuera la suficiente como para conseguir que quien se acobardara fuera yo, echándolo todo a perder—. Y aun así me gustas. Me gustas un montón.

Acorté distancias y lo besé, todavía lamentando su reticencia durante los primeros segundos, pero finalmente comenzó a aflojarse y responder, hasta que aquello se convirtió en algo cargado de fuerza.

Logré tumbarlo en la cama y yo también me tendí, aunque sobre él. Sentí que me aferró la cintura con las manos, y yo me encargué de los botones de la camisa que tenía puesta y caía descuidadamente por encima de los vaqueros, muy poco formal. Cuando los hube desabrochado todos, conseguí hacer que separase la espalda del colchón para poder quitarle la camisa, que arrojé al suelo sin prestarle excesiva atención. La vista de su torso desnudo fue un regalo para mí incluso mejor que aquel gatito adorable de ojos dorados.

_¿Cómo podía haberse puesto celoso con una tontería como ésa?_, me pregunté. Pero tampoco me entretuve demasiado, intentando hallar alguna respuesta. No tenía mucho sentido ponerme a descifrar las estupideces que a veces se le ocurrían.

—¿Sabes de lo que me di cuenta el otro día, hablando con Meiling? —pregunté, en cambio, comenzando a besarle el pecho. Sentada como estaba, no me costó notar que el tratamiento daba resultado y comenzaba a endurecerse debajo de mí. Vi que negaba con la cabeza cuando alcé brevemente la mirada, y después continué con mi anterior labor—. Me di cuenta de que me gustas desde que te conozco, y que fuiste mi «primer desamor». Me rechazaste con tanta seguridad durante aquellos primeros días, que yo no me atreví a insistir más, y tampoco guardé esperanzas contigo…

—Qué tonto por mi parte —lo oí murmurar.

—¿Verdad que sí? Si me hubieras dado tú una oportunidad a mí entonces, las cosas serían muy diferentes. —O quizá no tanto, apunté para mí. Porque Shaoran habría conseguido lo mismo de mí, en un momento u otro. Alcancé su cuello, y él dejó escapar un suspiro—. Quién sabe; quizá yo ya habría hecho esto contigo mucho antes.

Shaoran soltó una pequeña risita burlona.

—¿Quitarme la camisa?

Yo me vengué con un mordisco en el hombro, y después fui a quien se le escaparon las risitas.

—No exactamente…

Tomé aire y conté hasta tres antes de armarme de todo mi valor, preparándome. Nuevamente, en lo único en que me concentré fue en mi objetivo de hacerlo disfrutar como pudiera, y comencé a descender. Volví a desparramar besos sobre su pecho, complaciéndome también a mí misma con eso, porque el contacto con su piel me resultaba definitivamente agradable.

Quedé de rodillas en el suelo al seguir deslizándome.

Desabotoné los vaqueros mientras le besaba el vientre, y oí el golpe de la tela áspera y pesada contra el suelo. Con la misma rapidez temblorosa me deshice de los bóxers. Ciertamente, aquello fue como una sentencia final. Como…, como la prueba tangible de que ya habíamos llegado al punto sin retorno.

O quizá la «prueba tangible» fuera otra.

Me abochorné un poco ante mis propios pensamientos, pero volví a sacar fuerzas de flaqueza como pude. Y sabía que tendría que animarme a mirar más hacia abajo algún día, si quería hacer lo que pensaba. Por mucho que fuera algo nuevo para mí, y por mucho que empezaran a temblarme las rodillas de sólo imaginarlo. Tenía miedo de hacerlo mal. Y estaba nerviosa, por _la idea_ en sí. El _pensamiento_. Ya me entienden.

La saliva pasó por mi garganta del mismo modo en que lo hubiera hecho un ladrillo, pero de nuevo me obligué a mantener la calma. ¿Qué temía ver? Ya lo había visto antes. Estaría igual que hace tres semanas.

_Hace tres semanas, ni siquiera lo tocaste con las manos. Y ahora pretendes…_

¡No, no, no¡Era parte de su cuerpo¡No tenía por qué ponerme así de nerviosa!

¡Vamos, no era para tanto!

Algún día me tocaba aprender a hacer otras cosas, y yo quería que ésta fuera una ocasión especial y agradable, al menos para él…

De nuevo, tragué pesado. Pero por fin me decidí a bajar la vista.

Y ya no pude impedir por más tiempo que el calor me abrasara la cara, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, de forma casi dolorosa. Por supuesto, imaginar o incluso recordar no eran lo mismo que ver. Era algo completamente diferente. Mucho más… detallado. Bochornoso.

Intenso.

Contuve un montón de rezos en el momento en que me incliné hacia delante, rogando por poder hacerlo bien. No era agradable saber que el hecho de ser una patosa estaba en mi contra para algo como esto también. Suspiré y me decidí a dejarme de preliminares y dudas, para ponerme en la tarea…

Pero en el momento en que se me escapó el suspiro, supongo que por haber chocado mi respiración contra él de aquella manera y delatado mi posición exacta y comprometedora, Shaoran se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama. Cuando lo miré, me encontré con que estaba tan rojo como probablemente lo estaría yo y que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó, con la voz ronca.

La pregunta sobraba, según mi criterio. Lo único que consiguió fue hacer que me avergonzara todavía más, así que no pude evitar el temblequeo incesante en mi voz cuando le respondí:

—¿No es obvio?

Él pareció ponerse serio, todavía con la respiración agitada.

—No hace falta que hagas nada de eso, Sakura.

A veces me preguntaba si Shaoran no sería algo así como la voz de mi conciencia, pero exteriorizada en un ente físico. Ya había puesto un montón de peros para acostarse conmigo la primera vez, y ahora volvía a hacerlo, incluso cuando yo estaba segura de que él no podía pensar _en serio_ que aquello no fuera a gustarle. Por muy inexperta o torpe que pudiera ser cuando lo intentase.

Una oleada de calidez me invadió el pecho, haciéndome olvidar cualquier pero que se me pudiera ocurrir, aunque fuera un pero inconsciente.

Otra vez se estaba aguantando. Y se estaba aguantando por mí.

O era idiota, o demasiado bueno conmigo.

O quizá las dos cosas.

De todas formas, yo pensaba hacer caso omiso de cualquiera de las dos, porque nunca tomaba en serio las recriminaciones de mi conciencia, cuando no tenían razón. Mucho menos si me sugerían tonterías, como lo sería parar ahora.

Shaoran no iba a ser mi excusa para dejarlo a él encargarse y ahorrarme rubores tontos.

_Y una niña no haría algo así, porque se avergonzaría_, me dije. Pero, a estas alturas, yo ya no era una niña. Ni yo lo era, ni era un niño él tampoco. Luego, no era tan complicado comportarme como la situación lo requería, y actuar con la madurez propia de una persona adulta en la que me convertía, poco a poco. Estábamos madurando juntos, desde hacía tiempo. Y yo pretendía portarme simplemente como una mujer con el objetivo de complacer cuanto supiese al hombre que ama.

Controlaría mi timidez durante todo el tiempo que pudiera, y me obligaría a mantener la calma. No había más que discutir. Ahora, no. Y mucho menos iba a ponerme a discutirlo con él, cuando discutirle algo resultaba prácticamente imposible. Ah, no. Esta vez, no lo dejaría ganar. No iba a impedirme _nada_.

—Cállate, Shaoran —ordené, y él me miró como si acabara de apuñalarlo—. Quiero hacerlo.

—Pero…

Sin querer oírlo, le di un empujón que acabó por tumbarlo de nuevo.

Él había sido quien llevara las riendas las últimas veces, y también quien se había portado tan bien conmigo incluso antes, si recordaba el episodio en la casa de los espejos. Me constaba que Shaoran se había esforzado en todas esas ocasiones, para que yo lograra tener incluso una buena experiencia en mi primera vez…, cuando era la de_ los dos_. ¿Qué más se le podía pedir a este chico?

Por supuesto, no iba a conformarme y a dejarlo pasar. Le devolvería todo lo que me daba, y con creces, si podía. Porque no le correspondería menos, si todavía existe la justicia.

Ya no quedaba rastro del antiguo bochorno en mí cuando volví a bajar el rostro, acercándolo a donde estaba antes, respirando sobre su cadera un poco agitadamente, por los nervios, mientras luchaba contra un corazón que quería escapárseme del pecho en cuanto se lo permitiera.

Cerré los ojos de forma instantánea, porque no era aún lo suficientemente osada como para poder mirar sin que la timidez volviera a hacer presa de mí, y esto era lo último que quería.

Armándome de serenidad y todo el valor que tenía, arrastré la mano por la parte baja de su pecho, el vientre y finalmente cerré los dedos en torno a su erección, sosteniéndolo. Shaoran, que ya estaba tenso, se volvió de repente la cosa más inmóvil del Universo, pareciendo incluso que dejaba de respirar.

Probablemente porque _sí_ habría dejado de respirar.

Yo acorté distancias un poco más, y el escalofrío que me recorrió de arriba a abajo, en el momento en que mi boca por fin rozó su virilidad, fue tan brutal que me flaquearon las piernas. Pero me sobrepuse, y aún sintiéndome temblar, y medio incendiada por dentro, incliné la cabeza hacia un lado, para dejarla casi recostada sobre su pierna derecha, y lo besé. Como pude; muy ligeramente, con cuidado, y probablemente con mucha torpeza…

Pero no pareció molestarle. De hecho, oí que sus manos tiraban de las sábanas, y me imaginé que las estaba apretujando. Lo tomé como una buena señal, esperanzada con la idea de que quizá no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

De modo que continué, comenzando a desparramar nuevos besos, pero con la diferencia de que no me detuve entre uno y otro. E hice que mi mano, que antes había estado quieta y casi entumecida para rodearlo, se deslizara arriba y abajo, sin prisa, procurando, más bien, ser suave y una completa caricia cariñosa. Con el bonus extra de que le resultaría mucho más placentera que una en cualquier otro sitio menos… susceptible, por supuesto.

Cada uno de los suspiros que escaparon de su boca fueron mi guía, indicándome qué hacer y qué no. Al final, no resultaba tan complicado. Y, en cierta forma, comenzaba a sentirme segura y hasta audaz.

No tan audaz, de acuerdo, pero sí _un poco_ audaz.

Por eso mismo fue que me atreví a hacer algo más que besarlo, y empecé a acariciar la piel con la lengua. Lentamente. Subiendo. Prestando especial atención a la respiración agitada de Shaoran. Disfrutando al saber que él era quien estaba disfrutando más.

Aunque tampoco era que yo me quejara demasiado.

Era tan agradable sentirlo así, tan diferente y significaba tanto… para los dos. La sensación de la piel suave y caliente resbalando bajo mis labios o mi lengua significaba muchísimo más que una simple postura nueva. Significaba confianza. Y, sobre todo, simbolizaba cuánto estaba dispuesta a hacer yo por mi Shaoran.

En algún momento, aunque no supe identificar exactamente cuál, ya no quedó más que besar, y me encontré con que tampoco podía continuar subiendo, porque Shaoran se acababa ahí. Así que supuse que habría que cambiar de táctica.

Mi propia respiración me golpeó la nariz cuando capturé con la boca lo que pude. Al principio, fue bastante molesto, porque no era una posición cómoda. Se imaginarán por qué. Sin embargo, dejó de importarme pronto aquel detalle, porque me distrajeron otras cosas.

El tacto, suave y rígido a la vez. El sabor a la piel que encerraba entre los labios y la lengua mientras me movía un poco para poder acariciarlo, al contrario del letargo anterior.

Y, finalmente, también el calor. _Mi_ propio calor.

Calor. Calor, y humedad.

_Esa_ parte de mí comenzó a atormentarme entonces más que nunca, ordenándome acabar con la tortura, dejar lo que estaba haciendo y colocarme encima de Shaoran para que me ayudara a aplacar el ardor que se me arremolinaba en las entrañas y me abrasaba todo el cuerpo.

Pero me esforcé por ignorarla otro rato, aguantando las palpitaciones y concentrándome en mi labor. Al menos hasta que sentí un peso sobre la cabeza, y me di cuenta de que se trataba de la mano de Shaoran.

—Para —dijo entre dientes, como si le costara hablar. Cuando aparté la boca, pareció aliviarse, pero nuevamente tensó todos los músculos en el momento en que volví a acercarme para besarlo otra vez, como al principio. Su mano aportó un poco más de presión, empujándome, e insistió, ahora con renovados aires de súplica—: En serio, Sakura, _para_. No voy… a poder aguantar más de eso.

Definitivamente, yo quería que aguantara, de modo que me porté de la forma más sensata posible, apartándome de su regazo y poniéndome de pie. Sin embargo, recién entonces me percaté de que tenía las piernas dormidas, y acabé cayendo sobre Shaoran como un peso muerto, porque no alcancé a parar la caída con las manos.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, oyendo su gruñido de protesta—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Negó con la cabeza. Estaba serio, pero algo en su gesto delataba que lo suyo no era enfado, ni mucho menos. Probablemente fuera por eso de que tenía las mejillas encendidas de rubor, la boca entreabierta y respiraba con dificultad. Incluso notaba que la piel de su torso, apretada contra mí, estaba mojada por el sudor. Probablemente igual de húmeda que los mechones de pelo que se le desparramaban sobre la frente.

Aunque aquéllos no temblaban tanto.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Comprendiendo que no se refería a mi atolondramiento y caída de tres segundos atrás, sonreí y me acomodé sobre él, con las piernas ya comenzando a recuperarse, llenas de hormigueos molestos. Coloqué los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, y su corazón me golpeó con fuerza desde dentro, como un tambor acompañando alguna danza desenfrenada. Y, de tan cerca, la niebla espesa en sus ojos me confirmó que aquello le había gustado.

Que le había gustado _mucho_.

Completamente satisfecha, aunque con el cuerpo sin sosegar todavía, alcancé su rostro para poder besarle la nariz antes de contestar:

—Porque quiero que disfrutes especialmente hoy. —Supe que iba a decir algo, pero lo callé con otro comentario—. Y, si te atreves a refunfuñar alguna cosa, te juro que te mando a casa, aunque sea por correo, para que te arregles como puedas _tú solito_.

Aquello pareció bastar, y la verdad es que no me extrañó nada. Después de tres semanas teniendo que aguantarse, sospechaba que no tendría muchas ganas de quedarse a medias. Así como yo tampoco las tenía.

Cuando por fin se me desentumecieron las piernas, me alejé de él y avancé, aún sobre la cama, para poder llegar a la mesita que había a un costado. Abrí el primer cajón y metí la mano hasta el fondo, rebuscando. Me tomó un poco de trabajo alcanzar la caja de preservativos, justamente porque me había preocupado por esconderla bien —dudaba que a alguien se le ocurriera revolver en los cajones de mi habitación, pero no quería arriesgarme, sobre todo con una amenaza como la ira de mi hermano—, y, luego de sacarla, volví a cerrar el cajón.

Los brazos de Shaoran me atraparon en cuanto me di la vuelta para regresar a donde creía que él seguiría, y apreté la caja con fuerza cuando inclinó la cabeza un poco, para poder besarme, ya que yo era más baja que él.

Pocos segundos después, ya estaba quedándome sin aire, pero no protesté. Ah, no. No era hora de protestar, sobre todo cuando besaba con ganas. De hecho, protestar era la última cosa que podía pasárseme por la cabeza en momentos como ése.

Arrastró las manos hasta mi cintura, y luego comenzó a subir de nuevo, pero esta vez llevándose cualquier rastro de tela verde con él. Tuvimos que separarnos para que pudiera quitarme el camisón completamente, pero continuamos en cuanto pasó por encima de mi cabeza. No hubo necesidad de volver a romper el beso, al menos para deshacerse del resto de mi ropa, que no era demasiada.

No obstante, me vi obligada a detenerlo, porque ya estaba intentando recostarme en la cama.

—No, hoy no —le dije, y, con un movimiento que debió de haberlo tomado bastante desprevenido (o sino no me explico cómo había podido con el peso de su cuerpo tan fácilmente), fui yo quien lo colocó de espaldas contra el colchón—. Hoy me toca a mí¿de acuerdo? No quiero que hagas _nada_.

Shaoran no contestó, pero tampoco me quitó los ojos de encima, mirándome casi con arrogancia. Por una vez, no permití que aquel contacto visual me incomodara, de modo que hice como si no existiera y me entretuve por un rato con la cajita en mis manos. No pude evitar que el bochorno se apoderara un poco de mí únicamente leyendo las instrucciones —¿nunca nadie se fijó en lo vergonzosamente explícitos que son esos dibujitos?—, y preferí acabar rápido. Quité la gomita del envoltorio y me quedé un poco desconcertada cuando los dedos se me llenaron de alguna sustancia pegajosa.

—¿Tiene que estar así de… babosa? —pregunté, enseñándole la funda.

«Babosa» no era exactamente la palabra que buscaba, pero supuse que se me entendía, porque el rostro, hasta ese momento más o menos impasible, de Shaoran se puso rojo. Se cubrió la cara con una mano antes de contestarme.

—Sí. —Suspiró—. Anda, Sakura, déjalo ya.

_Al menos se le fueron los aires de superioridad_, pensé, y procedí a colocar el preservativo en su sitio, cosa que, normalmente, hacía él. Porque, normalmente, era quien lo hacía todo.

Fruncí el ceño.

_Eso se había acabado._

Me acomodé sobre Shaoran de la misma forma que al principio, con las piernas abiertas. E intenté únicamente descender con las caderas, pero me desplomé definitivamente, chocando contra su cuerpo, cuando lo sentí fundirse conmigo. Supuse que la posición, distinta a la habitual, y también la poca costumbre, fueron las responsables de que no me sintiera cómoda del todo y enterrara el rostro contra su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa? —lo oí preguntar, con tono suave—. ¿Te duele?

Negué con la cabeza, esperando a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a aquella invasión, y poco a poco fui relajándome otra vez. La forma en que me acariciaba los hombros y la nuca, debo decir a su favor, ayudaron especialmente a conseguirlo.

En cuanto me hube recuperado, empujé mi propio peso con la fuerza de mis brazos, incorporándome otra vez, hasta quedar sentada encima de él. Con los dedos apoyados descuidadamente sobre su vientre, que, visto desde arriba, parecía una tableta de chocolate. Su torso tenía el mismo tono bronceado, perlado con pequeñas gotas traslúcidas, y revelaba la fuerza que tenía del mismo modo que sus hombros, brazos, e incluso sus manos, más grandes que las mías. Su semblante era ahora tranquilo, pero ni así desaparecía aquella dureza en los rasgos. Y, visto en conjunto, era simplemente… masculino. Con una belleza más brusca, menos delicada que la que una chica podría tener. Diferente.

Hermoso y sublime.

_¿A que ya no estás pensando tanto como una cría últimamente?_

Desviando un poco la atención de mis pensamientos, me preocupé por atender la señal que fue agarrarme la cintura, así que comencé a moverme como podía, en esa posición que nunca antes habíamos probado. Me estremecí entonces, sintiendo que me llenaba por completo.

Shaoran subió una de sus manos hasta que alcanzó mi mejilla, y la dejó ahí, ardiendo.

Mirándome en silencio, con los ojos llenos de matices dorados.

_Hermoso y sublime._

Durante bastante tiempo permanecimos así; hasta que él se mordió la boca, cerró los ojos y recostó sobre el colchón el lado izquierdo de su rostro. También dejó caer la mano, como si fuera un esfuerzo demasiado grande, y se quedó acariciándome el muslo de forma casi ausente.

—Te gusta¿eh? —me mofé. Aunque, considerando que a mí también, no tenía mucho derecho a hacerlo.

Shaoran soltó una risita ahogada.

—Creo que te dejaré encargarte a ti, de ahora en adelante —dijo.

Yo también me reí un poco, y me concentré en las caricias que ahora su mano me hacía en la rodilla, sin dejar de moverme y de mirarlo. Me gustaba aquella mueca suya que delataba lo bien que se lo estaba pasando, especialmente porque era la prueba de que yo conseguía mi propósito. Aunque también me gustaba porque le quedaba de maravilla esa mezcla de placer y sufrimiento.

Lo malo fue notar que el cuerpo comenzaba a pasarme factura de aquel vaivén, y que me estaba cansando de verdad. Tenía muchísimo calor, y los músculos protestaban por el movimiento constante.

¿Shaoran también acababa así de agotado cuando era él quien estaba arriba? Porque yo sospechaba que, en cuanto nos detuviésemos, se me acalambraría todo el cuerpo y me costaría moverme por unos días. Lo mismo que si hubiera cruzado nadando el Estrecho de Gibraltar, más o menos.

¿Era por la tensión acumulada durante semanas, por haber dormido poco anoche, o porque simplemente cansaba mucho moverse con tanta constancia encima de alguien? Bien, daba más o menos igual…

Los brazos me dolían, y se me escapó un quejido cuando sentí un leve tirón en el muslo. Shaoran abrió los ojos al instante y me miró de frente, confirmándome que se había dado cuenta, así que sonreí para distraerlo y asegurarle que todo iba bien.

Pero¿adivinan? Oh, sí. _No_ se lo creyó.

Pronto giró hacia su izquierda, arrastrándome consigo, y quedó sobre mí. Yo suspiré con alivio al sentir el mullido colchón bajo mi espalda, pero rápidamente me percaté de que estar así no era uno de mis planes, y tuve que protestar:

—Shaoran, yo quería…

Su sonrisa me dejó idiota. Y callada, sobre todo. ¿Cómo era que se le formaban esos hoyuelos a los lados de la boca? Me impulsaban a tocarlos. De hecho, quise hacerlo, pero el brazo me pesó demasiado cuando apenas conseguí separarlo del colchón, así que lo dejé caer otra vez, rendida.

—Tú, tranquila —me solicitó, apoyando los labios contra mi oído—. Te aseguro que estoy «disfrutando especialmente hoy».

Asentí con la cabeza, dejándome convencer, y ahora sí me besó. Aunque en el cuello. Yo le pasé los brazos alrededor de la espalda, descansando un poco y disfrutando que empezara a moverse dentro de mí con su propio compás, despacio y concienzudamente, quizá imitando lo que yo había hecho antes. Era tan delicado conmigo como si de verdad creyera que fuera a romperme al primer contacto brusco. Siempre me estaba cuidando; incluso de sí mismo.

Y su devoción y calor hacían que a mí la cabeza me diera vueltas.

—No sabía que… cansara tanto llevar la… batuta —comenté, notando que hablar se había vuelto una actividad que requería un esfuerzo extra, entre el agotamiento y la propia excitación. Ya estaba jadeando.

—Ahora lo sabes —dijo, y su tono fue un tanto cortante, conque supuse me estaría instando, caballerosamente, a guardar silencio.

Bien, de todas formas, no creía poder seguir hablando.

En esa posición, no tardé demasiado en sentir que estaba otra vez cerca del borde y que, en cualquier momento, acabaría resquebrajándome de gusto. Se lo hice saber abrazándolo un poco más, y supongo que también los gemidos fueron alguna pista.

Su respuesta fue sostenerme con fuerza, enterrándose por completo, y en entonces perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio por primera vez. Con el millón de estallidos por todo el cuerpo y la nebulosa luz blanca que me inundó la mente y luego me dejó sumergida en un pozo de oscuridad insondable y maravilloso.

Como perdida en la nada, durante segundos enteros que se volvían trozos de infinito.

Pero me arrancó de mi estupor sentir que, luego de una fracción de tiempo que no sabría identificar, Shaoran colocaba su mano entre los dos, avanzando por mi abdomen, buscando y tanteando hasta encontrar el punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos. Y todo volvió a empezar dentro de mí, con una fuerza repentina, veloz y aniquilante, cuando comenzó a acariciarme de aquella forma tan íntima, como ya había hecho en alguna otra ocasión.

El placer intenso apenas me permitió sonreír veladamente, consciente de que estaba intentando hacerme alcanzar el Cielo otra vez, cuando él todavía no había llegado.

Eso… eso se llama entrega.

Su ritmo aumentó progresivamente, y yo le enterré los dedos en la espalda para no derrumbarme como un peso muerto y poder seguirlo un poco, pero ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a recuperarme del asalto anterior, que un nuevo éxtasis, todavía más devastador que el otro, me hizo temblar y chillar a la vez.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando respirar y soportando la forma en que me zumbaban los oídos de forma casi dolorosa, y entonces sentí la última embestida. Luego, su suspiro, entre plañidero y jubiloso, y su derrumbamiento sobre mí. Esta vez sin demasiado cuidado.

Y el silencio final.

Shaoran estaba prácticamente aplastándome, pero no me molestaba el peso, porque su presencia era lo que necesitaba. Sentía su respiración agitada sobre mí, y los latidos desbocados dentro de su pecho, pasando al mío. Todo esto, en su conjunto, se definiría en mi diccionario como la felicidad tranquila y completa. Como el cuadro perfecto de lo que debía ser. Él y yo, en un mundo aparte. Siendo lo mismo.

Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y busqué algún sitio cercano en donde poder besarlo, que resultó ser su mejilla, casi junto al oído. Shaoran giró el rostro hacia mí y rozó su boca con la mía, sólo un poquito. Como únicamente para buscarnos el uno al otro.

Y aquel simple gesto, tan íntimo y dulce, mientras nuestros cuerpos todavía estaban enredados y húmedos, me pareció la confesión de amor mutuo más obvia del mundo.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Sakura dormía profundamente, y la verdad es que yo también tenía sueño, pero me había parecido una total estupidez por mi parte rendirme al cansancio, cuando podía observarla sin tapujos.

Una de las desventajas de ser tímido es la de intentar evitar, por todos los medios, que alguien más sepa lo que estás sintiendo o pensando. Probablemente porque te hace sentir inseguro, o por cualquier cosa inconsciente que ni siquiera alcanzas a entender, pero que te controla sin remedio en un noventa por ciento de las veces. Así pues, tener que aguantar las ganas de mirar a Sakura directamente, por miedo a los sonrojos y los nervios, ahora estaba obteniendo una recompensa, por fin.

Llevaba más o menos una hora devorándola con los ojos, captando los brillos cobrizos que el sol reflejaba en su pelo. La brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta —me había pedido que la abriera, porque tenía calor— movía algunos mechones, de forma tan suave que resultaba casi imperceptible. Completamente imposible de ver para cualquiera que no estuviera donde yo, recostado en la misma cama, a su lado. La respiración era tan acompasada, y todo su cuerpo parecía tan relajado, que daba la idea de estar recobrando energía de forma asombrosa, con un descanso breve. Quizá porque habíamos pasado dos semanas horribles, y parecía ser tiempo de relajarse. O quizá por lo que había hecho antes…

Sin poder evitarlo, sentí que el rostro me ardía. Y, de acuerdo, no había nadie mirando, pero aún así la timidez es difícil de controlar. Mis propios pensamientos estaban consiguiendo que me abochornase, en realidad. Y que el cuerpo se me sacudiera con un escalofrío.

¿Por qué Sakura se había portado así, de repente?

Por supuesto, _no me estoy quejando_. Y que quede claro desde ahora. Joder¿cómo me voy a quejar? Era lo que faltaba. Quejarme de su comportamiento sería la cosa más absurda que se me pudiera ocurrir, porque no estaba en condiciones de negar que todo aquello me había gustado, pero… seguía siendo extraño.

Si me ponía a analizar lo sucedido, lo primero que me venía a la mente era la palabra: «tortura». Una tortura tan lenta que había estado a punto de volverme loco en más de una ocasión, y rogar a Sakura que me permitiese tomarla como todas las veces anteriores. Pero, obviamente, también había que admitir que la tortura no había sido del todo sufrida. Una mezcla extraña de sensaciones, sí. Supongo que lo correspondiente a un comportamiento también anómalo. O, al menos, anómalo en Sakura.

De no ser porque mencionó aquello sobre querer que yo «disfrutase especialmente hoy», y por el hecho de que fuera ella quien lo decía, lo único que se me habría ocurrido era que pretendía darse un buen empacho de poder. Quiero decir, me había manejado como a un cacho de plastilina, desde el principio hasta el final. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de la fuerza que ejercía sobre mí?

Me detuve un momento a analizar por enésima vez su expresión relajada, y se me escapó una sonrisa. Sinceramente, tratándose de Sakura, no creía que se hubiera dado cuenta de algo así. No lo había hecho con esa intención.

Y, bueno, mejor para mí. Tampoco quería acabar atado a una cama y sin voluntad.

_Venga ya, como si no pudiera buscarse algo mejor que tú._

Como siempre, los comentarios mentales eran alentadores. Y, también como siempre, no era que me diera la gana de prestarles atención, de modo que me entretuve con otra cosa: alcé una mano para apartar algunos de los tirabuzones castaños que habían quedado esparcidos sobre la mejilla de Sakura, acariciando la piel suave, de paso.

Y a punto estaba de acercarme un poco más y besar el mismo sitio que tocaba, pero la oí soltar un murmullo que no contenía palabras, y, unos segundos después, ojos verdes se asomaron tras los párpados.

—No me he quedado dormida antes¿verdad? —preguntó con voz queda, como perdida en algún planeta lejano.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Qué va. Sólo has estado «descansando la vista»… una hora.

Sakura pareció despabilarse un poco con el comentario, porque parpadeó y me miró con sorpresa.

—¿En serio he dormido una hora? —Ahora asentí, y ella se llevó una mano a la boca, como si fuera a retener algún chillido—. ¡Vaya! No me di cuenta siquiera. Debo de estar realmente muy cansada…

—¿Por lo que hicimos? —solté al instante, sin poder retener la lengua. Sentí que me quemaban hasta las orejas cuando ella se quedó en silencio, mirándome con curiosidad o algo parecido—. Bueno, es que… nunca… no sé…

_¿Nunca se había puesto a jugar con tu __«__herramienta masculina__»__ de aquella forma, te había montado como si fueras un caballo y luego tenido dos orgasmos seguidos¿Es eso lo que estás intentando decir, y no te atreves?_

—Por lo que hicimos —murmuró—, y también porque ayer dormí poco.

Su respuesta me tranquilizó bastante más que la molesta voz dentro de mi cabeza, si bien el tema incluía más o menos lo mismo. Lo importante era que no parecía haberse incomodado con el comentario, ni tampoco hacer nada parecido a disculparse o aludir a la consumición de alguna sustancia alucinógena que la hubiera llevado a aquel extraño estado de desinhibición cargado de arrumacos y otras cosas con las que nunca antes había decidido experimentar. Y que a mí no me molestaba que practicara, desde luego. Siempre y cuando fuera conmigo.

En realidad, se estaba portando de forma muy natural. Como si la situación lo fuera también. ¿Quizá porque no me equivocaba al creer que, lo que dijo, lo dijo en serio…¿Porque únicamente lo había hecho por mí, para que lo pasara un poco mejor¿Porque no le resultaba vergonzoso¿Porque…?

—¿Por qué dormiste poco?

Sakura sonrió y frunció el ceño a la vez, antes de apuntarme con un dedo acusador.

—No sé, creo que cierto trabajo de Biología me impidió irme a dormir temprano, señor Li.

—Ah, vamos¿un chocolate y un gato no compensan? —Por supuesto, no estaba hablando en serio, y Sakura lo sabía, porque continuaba mirándome con aquella astucia mezclada con complicidad. Arrastrándome un poco sobre la cama revuelta, me acerqué a ella y enterré el rostro contra su pelo, aspirando el perfume a cualquiera que fuera el champú que usaba. ¿Chicle de _tutti fruti_?—. Sabes que te estoy tomando el pelo y que no esperaba que me hicieras el trabajo en serio¿verdad? —Sakura afirmó—. Y también sabes que tampoco voy a quejarme, ni a renunciar a no tener un cero en Biología, ni a confesar que el trabajo no lo hice yo. —Cuando volvió a decir que sí con la cabeza, soltó una risita—. Te quiero, Sakura.

Por cuestiones de altura, su aliento me quemó la garganta cuando murmuró, con voz suave como una caricia:

—Yo también te quiero, Shaoran.

En un primer momento, aquella contestación me pareció la más normal y adecuada, dada la situación. Es decir, era la típica respuesta que uno espera luego de un comentario como el mío, ni más ni menos, sobre todo en una conversación entre novios. De esas frases que parecen dos, pero que, en realidad, es una sola, con un principio y un final, dichos por personas diferentes.

Aunque después me di cuenta de que estábamos hablando de _mi asunto con Sakura_, de modo que ya no se me hizo tan normal. Incluso creí que había oído mal, o que empezaba a imaginar cosas. Porque no vendría al caso una contestación así, tratándose de nosotros dos¿cierto?

Bajé la cabeza y la aparté un poco, para poder mirarla y asegurarme de que no lo había dicho. Ni siquiera tendría la necesidad de preguntárselo, porque era simplemente… descabellado. Absurdo. Un sinsentido. Una broma de Kafka. Un…

Pero, cuando me encontré con su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos, casi me infarto.

—¿Qué…? —conseguí murmurar, intentando que el corazón volviera a bajar a su anterior puesto, en vez de quedarse atascado en mi garganta—. ¿Qué has dicho antes…?

—Que yo también te quiero —repitió ella, como si fuera algo completamente normal—. Y me habría gustado decírtelo antes, pero no me pareció el momento. —Amplió la sonrisa de forma casi radiante—. Ahora sí lo era.

Abrí los ojos como platos, sin poder creérmelo.

¿Estaba soñando? Era hasta posible que me hubiera quedado dormido junto con ella, porque estaba muy cansado. Era posible que, en realidad, ahora me despertara y la encontrara calladita y en pleno viaje por su subconsciente. Era posible que nada de esto fuera cierto…

Pero el dolor parecía bastante real cuando me pellizqué disimuladamente el brazo.

Y entonces sí que no lo pude creer.

¿Qué decir? Me volví loco.

No hice nada, no salté, no grité, no me tiré por la ventana, pero estaba loco por dentro. Completamente desquiciado. Era como haber llegado al Nirvana. Como poder echarse a dormir la siesta sobre una nube. Como estar fumando cosas raras con _Bogo_. Como pensar un montón de estupideces juntas, sin que te importe. Como que Sakura Kinomoto te diga que te quiere. Como… como…

Joder, era feliz.

Y había esperado que ella me dijera eso, que me dijera que me quería —¡que me quería _a mí!_— durante tanto tiempo, que ahora no se me ocurría ni una forma de las millones de formas en las que podría reaccionar.

Era raro… Era… increíble, _joroschó_… Era…

—¿Es en serio?

—Claro, Shaoran.

—¿De verdad de la buena?

—¿Necesitas que te lo jure?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y yo supe que la estaba desesperando, pero, mierda, no podía evitarlo. Aún no me lo creía.

—Te lo juro.

—Entonces, me quieres. Es decir, _a mí_.

—Exacto.

Yo solté un suspiro. Y, de nuevo, la inseguridad…

—¿Igual que quisiste a Tsukishiro?

Por la forma en que me miró, supe que la última pregunta no le había caído del todo bien. O, más claro aún: le había molestado y todo.

—¿Por qué tienes que compararte con alguien más? —preguntó.

—Él fue tu novio —expliqué, tan lentamente como pude, aunque se me venían arremolinando ese tipo de ideas en la cabeza desde hacía bastante, y ganas de soltarlas todas juntas, y lo más rápido posible (por si así se hacían menos atormentadoras), no me faltaban—. Era tu novio, y habría seguido siéndolo, de no ser por lo que pasó con tu hermano. Tú lo habrías seguido queriendo, nosotros habríamos seguido siendo amigos, no me habrías dado ninguna oportunidad, y…

—Bueno¿y qué hay con eso? —me interrumpió ella, pero ya no parecía tan molesta como antes. Me acarició la mejilla—. Ya no estoy con él, así que no importa. Las cosas se dieron así, y supongo que será por algo. No quiero un segundo Yukito, te quiero a ti. Al Shaoran, que, por cierto, me gusta desde segundo curso. —Hizo una mueca—. Aunque… —refunfuñó— eres un tonto.

—«Lento asimilando conceptos» —corregí—. Así que… ¿te gusto desde segundo?

—Te lo dije antes, cuando recién entraste en la habitación. —¿Quizá cuando me había arrastrado hasta la cama y acorralado para que no pudiera huir? No lo recordaba. No recordaba mucho de lo que charlamos en ese momento, porque era como un diálogo con sesión de striptease incluida. Y el diálogo no era la parte más interesante, por cierto—. ¿No me oíste o qué?

—No estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decías entonces, Sakura, entiéndeme.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, por primera vez desde que estaba despierta. Probablemente recordando alguna cosa de las de antes de la siesta.

—Oh. Bueno. —Sonriendo, me incorporé para quedar sentado en la cama, y luego me acerqué al borde. Sakura me imitó instantáneamente, cubriéndose hasta el pecho con la sábana y sujetándola ahí, como si sirviera ocultar algo que yo miraba sin reparos hacía no demasiado tiempo—. ¿Adónde vas?

—A «asimilar conceptos» mientras me doy una ducha.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —Cuando arqueé una ceja y la miré raro, se defendió acaloradamente—¡A mí también me apetece darme una ducha, y no quiero esperar hasta que tú acabes¡Además, es _mi_ ducha!

—Eres egoísta¿eh?

—¡Es que tú seguramente piensas que pretendo…!

Algo me decía que la vergüenza le había vuelto toda junta, en ese momento, así que preferí no molestarla más. Me encogí de hombros mientras me ponía de pie, y Sakura miró hacia otro lado.

—No pensaba nada en especial. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo.

—Bien —sentenció, y casi huyó de la cama. Luego de eso, levantó toda la ropa que había regada por ahí en un santiamén, y la llevó en brazos hasta colocarla encima de un mueble blanco que había al lado del lavamanos. Cuando yo también estuve dentro del cuarto de baño, ella se inclinó un poco hacia delante, apoyando un brazo en la losa de la bañera, y abrió la llave del agua—. ¿Puedes… cerrar la puerta?

Parpadeé, atontado, y me di cuenta de que otra vez llevaba mirándola varios segundos, apoyado en el umbral, de brazos cruzados. Después de todo, ella seguía desnuda, y no era cosa que se me ofreciera a la vista todos los días. Mucho menos, que me dejara indiferente.

—Claro —dije, y cerré la puerta tras de mí, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Después de comprobar varias veces la temperatura del agua con la mano, acabó por asentir con la cabeza, como aprobando la moción, y pasó una pierna por encima de la bañera, para poder entrar. El agua de la ducha hizo que la piel se le llenara de gotas en breves segundos, y éstas bajaron por el muslo y la rodilla hasta el tobillo. Con lentitud. Con… algo que…

Exhalé una bocanada de aire, y me recordé que quería una ducha tranquila y no otra sesión de lo que habíamos estado haciendo antes, de modo que lo mejor era apaciguar mente y cuerpo de una vez.

—Shaoran —llamó, en cuanto estuvo perfectamente colocada bajo la trayectoria del agua, extendiendo los brazos hacia mí. Tenía el rostro un poco colorado, pero parecía más tranquila que segundos atrás, como si de nuevo se sintiera familiarizada con la situación. Y sonreía—. Shaoran…

Cuando llegué hasta donde estaba, la abracé. Sakura correspondió el gesto, colocando sus manos en mi espalda, con los dedos bien separados, como si quisiera abarcar tanta piel como pudiera. Un río tibio descendía sobre nosotros, y yo quedé con la mente simplemente en orden, mientras me arrullaba la sensación de su torso apretado contra el mío y el vapor comenzaba a subir.

Cerré los ojos.

Era como si las cosas se hubieran detenido de repente, para dejarme disfrutar del momento. Como si, de pronto, todo conspirara para que ese mismo todo se volviera algo simplemente perfecto.

Su suspiro en el momento que la apreté un poco más, perfecto.

Sus pestañas haciéndome cosquillas al parpadear, perfectas.

El agua cayendo, perfecta.

La piel tersa y mojada de su cintura bajo mi mano, perfecta.

El aroma de su pelo, perfecto.

Su respiración cálida, perfecta.

Los dos, suspendidos en la realidad… _Perfectos_.

Al fin lo había conseguido, y probablemente con unos cuantos milagros de por medio, pero tampoco tenía mucha importancia el detalle. Fuera como fuese, y con la seguridad de que Sakura era incapaz de engañar a nadie en algo así —¿cómo podría ser posible, si siempre me había dejado más que clara cada situación entre nosotros?—, ella me quería.

_Ella me quería._

Yo sentía haberlo esperado durante muchísimo tiempo, aunque, objetivamente hablando, no habían sido más que un par de meses. Y aquí es donde entra lo subjetivo del paso de las horas, supongo, porque, como ocurre con cualquiera que tenga un anhelo demasiado fuerte, cada segundo de espera se me había hecho interminable; infinito.

Pero, ah, ya se había acabado.

Sakura me quería.

Todo, _todo_ estaba en orden. Todo estaría bien en mi Universo.

_**(Sakura) **_

Al final, la ducha no estaba pareciendo tal cosa, porque no estábamos muy entretenidos con el aseo, que, en un principio, debería ser la razón principal de esta… experiencia. En vez de eso, nos abrazábamos muy fuerte, respirábamos juntos y amoldábamos nuestros cuerpos bajo el agua que caía.

Me sentía completamente relajada, como si el mundo acabara de desaparecer. El tamborileo dentro de mi pecho, o quizá del pecho de Shaoran, era algo que comenzaba a adormecerme igual que una nana. Ninguna cosa parecía moverse. Y creo que tampoco me importaría si el bote de champú se pusiera a bailar delante de mis ojos, porque no existía nada que me importara más que aquel abrazo.

¿Nunca han tenido la sensación de que simplemente están en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto, de la forma correcta¿Que no quieren dejar de vivir con esa certeza dentro de sus mentes, y que, de ser por ustedes, jamás se moverían de donde están, porque saben que es su sitio¿Que todo está bien¿Que desearían poder parar el Gran Reloj Universal en ese instante?

A veces, ocurre en los momentos más extraños, o en los más normales. De repente, viene esa idea a ti, y te percatas de que todo es sencillamente correcto, y que estás en armonía con cuanto te rodea.

Yo me sentía así cada vez que Shaoran me abrazaba. Como si aquel gesto me situara en el tiempo y el espacio, plantando mis raíces en la tierra y a la vez haciendo saltar mi corazón hasta el cielo.

Era el gozo. Era… Ni siquiera podría describir lo que era.

Supongo que porque era una de esas cosas que se sienten, pero no se pueden contar. No se puede hablar de ellas, sin echarlo a perder. Porque sólo podrá entenderlo aquél que también lo haya vivido. Quien se haya enamorado, lo sabe. Y, en serio, desearía que todo el mundo tuviera ocasión de sentirse así, al menos una vez en la vida.

—Gracias por haber esperado todo este tiempo —necesité decirle, y me separé un poco para poder verlo a los ojos. Los mechones de su pelo color chocolate, que tanto me gustaban a mí, ahora estaban apelmazados y chorreando agua, salpicándole el rostro. Creo que entendía muy bien a qué se refería él siempre que me decía aquello de no saber cómo agradecerme alguna cosa. A mí me faltaban las palabras de una forma tan frustrante que podría echarme a llorar—. Shaoran, yo… lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, y…

—Ssssh —me acalló. Yo me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos antes de que los entrecerrara para acercarse y empezar a rozar su boca con la mía, muy despacio y suave—. Ya sé, ya sé…

Sus palabras habían ido convirtiéndose en un murmullo cada vez más bajo, y cesaron completamente cuando me besó de verdad. Con el mismo cuidado infinito con que me acariciaba la cintura e hizo que apoyara la espalda contra los azulejos empañados de la pared, donde el agua ya no nos alcanzaba tanto.

El beso se había vuelto mucho más húmedo con el transcurso de los segundos. Y de nuevo se me estaba haciendo muy difícil respirar.

¿Qué concepto de la palabra «ducha» tenía Shaoran?

_Quizá ese mismo concepto de la palabra __«__amigos__»__ que a ti tanto te agradaba._

Seguramente, sí. Y lo cierto es que no me gustaba quejarme por ello, pero acababa de recordar que no había sido lo suficientemente previsora o avispada para traer la cajita de preservativos al baño también, y entonces no era muy conveniente entusiasmarse demasiado.

Sus manos se habían ido arrastrando hasta llegar a mis muslos, apretándolos para sostenerme y pegarme a él. En esa posición, no me costaba nada notar lo animado que estaba. Lo duro y caliente que…

_¡Detén esos pensamientos, chica, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_

—No… espera… ¿qué haces?

Mi intento de ponerle fin al asalto no había sido demasiado creíble, a juzgar por el tono de voz tan tembloroso que me salió, y mi propia disposición inconsciente a que continuara apretándome de esa forma, dificultándome todavía más la sinapsis.

—Ssssh —repitió, y empezó a besarme el cuello—. Cállate, Sakura. ¿No quieres «disfrutar especialmente hoy» tú también?

Aquellas palabritas se me hicieron familiares, pero mi cerebro apenas y procesó la información lo suficiente. E iba a intentar detenerlo otra vez —si es que a lo anterior se lo podía considerar un auténtico intento—, pero la forma en que su pelo me hizo cosquillas cuando se deslizó hacia abajo captó toda mi atención.

Me sorprendió tantísimo su comportamiento que no conseguí acallar el gemido que se me escapó en cuanto Shaoran empezó a besarme el pecho, con su boca cerrándose sobre uno de ellos. La suavidad y la presión de sus labios se mezclaban con su respiración y el agua que caía de una forma tan estimulante que la palabra «erótica» se quedaba muy corta para describirlo. Y decir que yo sentía una serie de hormigueos insistentes y casi eléctricos por todo el cuerpo, con cada toque de su lengua, supongo que también sería como decir que el Titanic era un barquito de papel.

No recordaba que hubiera hecho esto nunca antes. Sí, me había acariciado alguna que otra vez, pero únicamente con las manos, y ni siquiera durante demasiado tiempo. Y ahora parecía la mar de concentrado en su trabajo, como un niño entretenido con un juguete nuevo.

Terminantemente, esto era distinto.

Era… era «jodidamente _joroschó_», si quiero decirlo con sus palabras.

Y, sí, acababa de entender el significado de «_joroschó_» en ese mismo instante.

—Sha… Shaoran…

Mi murmullo desvalido pareció hacerlo reaccionar, porque se movió otra vez.

Aunque… se movió _hacia abajo_.

Sus manos, que no habían abandonado mis muslos, comenzaron a separarlos con la misma lentitud y delicadeza con que su rostro me rozaba la piel del vientre, desparramando besos ligeros cada tanto. Justo con la misma lentitud y delicadeza que a mí me estaba haciendo entrar en taquicardia.

Y, en el momento en que pasó una de mis piernas por encima de su hombro, yo entendí de qué iba el tema. Así pues, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y luego sucedieron dos cosas:

La primera: se me incendió la cara antes de poder contar hasta tres.

La segunda: las hormonas se me dispararon hasta la estratosfera. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, y cada una de las palpitaciones se hizo mil veces más fuerte, acalambrándome el cuerpo. Por supuesto, pidiendo más.

Él no tenía pensado hacer _eso_ que yo creía¿verdad?

—Shaoran… ¿qué vas a…? —Su siguiente movimiento refrenó todas mis preguntas—. ¡Ohh!

¡Dios mío, _sí_ que tenía pensado hacerlo!

Cuando me atreví a bajar la mirada, me encontré con que estaba de rodillas en la bañera, con los mojados mechones castaños, casi negros, frente al espacio entre mis piernas. Y el rostro oculto.

Por unos segundos, no hizo más que torturarme con su aliento cálido chocando contra el punto más sensible de mi anatomía en esos momentos. No obstante, pareció sufrir algún arranque de decisión después, que a mí me costó otra pizca de la poca cordura que me quedaba, y mucha voluntad para no echarme a suplicar un alivio más rápido.

Tuve que apoyar una de mis manos en su hombro —su hombro rígido como el de una estatua, su hombro de chico, de casi adulto— para sostenerme en cuanto sentí aquel cuerpo húmedo y caliente recorrer el mismo camino que anteriormente hiciera su respiración, y supe que me estaba muriendo en ese instante.

Me moría, lenta y dolorosamente, y con tanto placer, y tan y tan fuerte, que ya iba camino al Cielo.

¿Cuántas cosas podían hacerse con una condenada lengua, sin estar yo enterada?

Las piernas me temblaban, incapaces de soportar mi peso, y me di cuenta de que era el propio Shaoran quien me sostenía para no terminar deslizándome por la pared debajo de la misma forma que se deslizaba su lengua dentro de mí, arrasando con toda mi conciencia como ser humano.

En algún momento, el empuje de su lengua cesó, y yo creí que pretendía dejarme tranquila, pero me tomó por sorpresa con los besos que empezó a darme y que quemaban como el mismísimo infierno. Y juro que ahora entendía todos sus suspiros, todas sus respiraciones entrecortadas, todos sus sonrojos y todas las veces en las que él había arrugado la sábana bajo sus dedos, cuando yo le había hecho algo parecido.

¿Cómo era que, hasta hace un ratito, estaba pensando en cosas completamente espirituales, místicas y azucaradas, y ahora lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza eran las ganas de tumbarlo y gritarle: «¡Tómame ahora, Shaoran Li, soy _toda_ tuya!»?

Probablemente, me dije, se debía a que esto era muy diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera vivido antes. Y aunque toda mi historia amorosa se resumiera a su nombre, y al de Yukito, tampoco era que hiciera falta más. Se notaba la diferencia. Se notaba tanto, que ni siquiera parecían la misma cosa, comparándolas. Pero sí lo eran, a su modo.

De Yukito también había estado enamorada, no lo niego, pero no de la misma manera, sino de una más inocente, más infantil. No sé. Jamás me había imaginado, ni podía imaginar ahora, tener algo con Yukito como lo que ahora tenía con Shaoran.

Yukito había sido ternura, cariño, amabilidad, amor de niña, sonrojos y vergüenza, abrazos fraternales, ramos de rosas, charlas al atardecer y meriendas con los kilos y kilos de comida que yo le preparase. Besos en la frente. Comprensión y afecto. Algún tipo de chico ideal, que a mí no me correspondía del todo, y que no acabaría conociendo jamás en su totalidad, porque, al parecer, y visto lo visto, no me estaba… predestinado, si quieren llamarlo así.

Shaoran era un poco borde, dulce cuando le daba la gana, no regalaba sonrisas muy a menudo, capaz de ponerse celoso hasta de un gato, con más silencios y reservas que palabras, y la madurez de los dos, porque me empujaba a ella constantemente, aunque ni siquiera lo hiciera adrede. Besos, caricias y abrazos de un amante. Paciencia, más que comprensión, y una forma de querer que me hacía temblar. Otro tipo de chico ideal, que me inspiraba la necesidad de acunarlo y repetirle que lo quería hasta la saciedad, y arrojarlo a una cama al segundo siguiente, para poder hacerle todo cuanto se me ocurriera, hasta acabar ambos agotados. Alguien a quien conocía bien, porque me lo permitía. Porque se me entregaba.

Los dos tan diferentes, ni mejor ni peor el uno que el otro. Simplemente distintos, y con distintas respuestas de mi parte.

Porque modos y formas de amar, y de demostrarlo… ¡hay tant…!

Aaahh… Dios…

_¿Se puede saber cómo te pones a pensar en esas cosas, mientras el condenado te está haciendo un…?_

Juro que intenté que continuaran llegando pensamientos coherentes y cohesivos a mi cerebro, pero fue con poco éxito. Shaoran se había aburrido de su pequeña tregua con los besos, y su lengua volvió a torturarme de la misma forma que antes. Tan despacio y tan febril. Ascendiendo…, descendiendo… una y otra vez…

Aquellas caricias no me dejaban vivir, y creo que incluso estaba dejando de ser persona.

No pude soportarlo durante demasiado tiempo más, y todo se volvió tan borroso que tuve que apoyar la nuca contra los azulejos y agarrarme con fuerza del hombro de Shaoran, temiendo caer, cuando la ola de placer me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, descalabrándome de una forma sublime. Si llegaba a soltarme, sabía que mi destino sería el suelo de la bañera, y no era algo que me entusiasmara, la verdad.

Todavía tiritaba y me costaba una barbaridad pasar el aire a los pulmones cuando el éxtasis fue desvaneciéndose, y apenas noté que Shaoran volvía a trepar hasta quedar de pie frente a mí, a la altura de mi rostro. Su nariz rozó la mía cuando se acercó otro poquito, y yo esperé volver a la realidad mientras me sumía en la muda contemplación de las pestañas espesas y oscuras que le enmarcaban la mirada de caramelo. Al bajar un poco los ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, amplia y burlonamente.

Tenía toda la pinta de haber disfrutado torturándome de una manera que me parecía hasta increíble.

—Eres un sádico —me quejé, en cuanto supe que podía volver a hablar.

—Pero te ha gustado¿eh?

No se lo iba a negar.

En lugar de eso, prácticamente me colgué de su cuello para que bajara la cabeza. No se resistió al beso, como solía hacer, y me permitió a mí tomar el control. Probablemente porque era bien consciente de que yo no estaba en condiciones de ir demasiado lejos, o de hacer nada que conllevara quedar molida por segunda vez —que sería la cuarta del día. Casi sin esfuerzo conseguí que abriera la boca para dejarme entrar, y noté un sabor diferente.

Por supuesto, volví a ponerme del color de la bandera china. ¿Es que acaso olvidaba lo que él había estado haciendo antes?

Al recordarlo, fruncí el ceño y una palabra cruzó por mi mente: «venganza».

Mi mano derecha, que antes había estado apoyada en su nuca, descendió por el hombro izquierdo, y luego por la espalda, deslizándose hasta la cintura sin dificultad, dejando atrás los caminos de piel mojada y ardiente. Procuré no alertarlo de mi destino, abandonando el contacto, y me las arreglé para calcular mentalmente la distancia antes de lograr cerrar los dedos en torno a la dureza que me rozaba los muslos.

Como respuesta, lo sentí ahogar un suspiro dentro de mi boca, y apoyar el antebrazo en la pared para sostenerse. Aun con todos sus estremecimientos, me ocupé de acariciarlo de la misma forma lánguida que horas atrás, sabiendo que lo martirizaba tanto como le agradaba.

—Qué «problema» tan grande tienes ahí, Shaoran —me burlé, en cuanto se hubo prácticamente escapado de mi beso. Con un gruñido de por medio, recostó la cabeza en mi hombro y se dejó hacer, completamente dócil—. Quizá necesites algo de ayuda.

Busqué el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios, para torturarlo un poco más.

—Sakura… —gimió entonces, y me supo a victoria.

—¿Qué; acaso creías que la de antes la ibas a sacar gratis? —Solté una risita—. Me parece que…

Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron callar, y me quedé inmóvil completamente.

—Monstruo¿estás ahí?

Shaoran se apartó de mí como tocado por un rayo, y yo quise asesinar a Touya, con todo su espíritu de visita oportuna. ¡Ahora que por fin conseguía que Shaoran se dejara tocar un poco, venía él a arruinarlo!

—Sí —contesté, sin poder evitar sonar enfadada—. ¿Ya volvisteis de ver al abuelo?

Touya se rió desde el otro lado.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece? —Idiota—. Sal de ahí, que quiero entrar.

—¡Te aguantas —le ladré—, me estoy duchando!

—Pues date prisa. Total, por mucho que te duches, no vas a dejar de ser un monstruo horrible. —Cuando creí que por fin se había callado, agregó—¡Y tendrás que explicar lo del gato en el salón, enana!

—¡¡¡Pírate de una vez, pesado!!!

Sus pasos apagándose en el pasillo, y luego bajando por la escalera, me indicaron que al menos me había hecho caso, dejándome algo más tranquila.

Sin embargo, el alivio se convirtió en decepción cuando me encontré con que Shaoran, mucho menos que tranquilo y muy probablemente temeroso ante la idea de que mi hermano pudiera regresar y se encontrara con algún cuadro poco agradable, se había acercado al mueble en donde estaba apilada nuestra ropa y comenzaba a vestirse.

—Mejor será que me vaya —dijo, y yo dejé caer los hombros instantáneamente. Me enrosqué la toalla alrededor del cuerpo cuando él me la tendió.

—¿Cómo vas a…?

—La ventana.

—Puedes hacerte daño —murmuré.

—No me va a pasar nada. —Yo ya suponía que así era, pero no ayudaba a que se me pasara la inquietud. Él acabó de vestirse con mucha rapidez, y, notando que yo continuaba mirándolo de la misma forma suplicante de antes, sonrió—. No seas tonta, no puedo salir por ningún otro sitio, y no hay peligro… Mira —señaló la ventana del baño—: el árbol está muy cerca. No tendré ningún problema para llegar hasta ahí y luego bajar a tierra.

Asentí, poco convencida, y bajé la mirada. En realidad, no quería que se fuera…

No obstante, notar cierto detallito me hizo sonreír.

—Y —continué—¿vas a salir… _así_?

Shaoran pareció no entender en un principio, pero luego siguió mi mirada y la bajó a sus caderas, captando la indirecta.

—Bueno —farfulló, encogiéndose de hombros y observándome soslayadamente, como culpándome (algo normal, considerando que yo tenía la culpa de aquel bulto en sus pantalones)—¿qué otra opción me queda? Me aguantaré… supongo.

Sonriendo, me acerqué un poco a él, y Shaoran se alejó. Yo volví a acercarme.

—A mí se me ocurre otra opción.

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar: se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello y frunció el ceño antes de defenderse:

—¡Ni hablar, no vas a hacer _eso_ otra vez!

Parpadeando, me hice la ingenua.

—¿A qué «eso» te refieres?

—A ninguno —volvió a gruñir, y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla. Yo entendí que no pensaba quedarse a averiguar si lo mío era inocencia o emboscada, y me dije con resignación que para otro momento sería. Un momento en el que nadie viniera a interrumpir, aun si tuviera que asesinar personas para conseguirlo—. Nos vemos.

A mí se me escapó la esperanza por la boca de forma casi desesperada:

—¿Mañana?

Shaoran, que estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana y comprobando distancias y lo que tendría que hacer para pasar al árbol, giró un poco la cabeza y me miró de reojo. Una sonrisa sugerente le asomó a los labios.

—Sabes que, cuando tú quieras, puedes ir a verme¿no?

Yo también sonreí.

—Hasta mañana, entonces.

—Hasta mañana.

No tardó mucho en hamacarse y dar un salto a la rama más cercana. Yo me asomé por la ventana para vigilar sus movimientos, y por ver si había alguien rondando en el jardín.

En cuanto ambos comprobamos que no había moros en la costa, Shaoran bajó del árbol como si se hubiera pasado toda la vida trabajando en un circo, y sus pies tocaron el suelo firme antes de que yo pudiera asustarme siquiera un poquito. Lo saludé con la mano cuando vi que se iba a dar la vuelta, y él me guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse.

Me quedé ahí, en el alféizar, durante lo que debieron ser minutos enteros, incluso después de verlo desaparecer tras una de las esquinas, pensando en todo lo ocurrido y suspirando como una idiota cada tres segundos.

—¡Monstruo, sal de una vez! —me despertó una voz, conocida y molesta, al otro lado del umbral.

¡Dios, extermina a mi hermano antes de que lo haga yo!

Furibunda, cerré la ventana otra vez, me quité la toalla y me vestí con tanta rapidez como pude, ahogando un poco de rabia con cada movimiento. La cara burlona de Touya fue lo primero que me encontré al abrir la puerta, y me mordí la lengua para no chillarle que me había arruinado la tarde con su intromisión, y que el pobre Shaoran ahora tendría que ir empalmado por la vida durante…

—¿Con quién hablabas?

La pregunta de mi hermano me tomó tan desprevenida que casi entro en pánico.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? —tartamudeé, por ganar tiempo.

—Estabas hablando con alguien ahí dentro —insistió él, mirando el baño con aires de sospecha. _¡Muchos_ aires de sospecha!—. ¿Con quién?

—¡Ah, dices… _eso_…! —reí nerviosamente. ¡Tenía que inventarme algo!—. Pues hablaba con… —¿Con el papel higiénico¿El espejo¿La esponja¿El suavizante que olía a melocotón¿Con el mismo novio que había entrado a casa sin que mi hermano estuviera enterado, y que probablemente moriría de forma cruel bajo sus manos si es que a mí se me escapaba el comentario?—. Con… ¡con mi amigo invisible!

_No sé cómo no te dedicas a las novelas. Seguro que, con tanto disparate, sacabas más de un best-seller._

Los ojos oscuros de Touya me miraron con suspicacia, mientras él se cruzaba de brazos y yo sentía encogerme cada vez más.

—¿Amigo «invisible»? —se mofó—. ¿No querrás decir un amigo imaginario?

_No, si, además, eres rematadamente idiota._

—¡Amigo imaginario, sí, eso mismo! —Asentí efusivamente con la cabeza, sólo por si resultaba un poco menos increíble de este modo—. Siempre confundo los nombres de las cosas, ya sabes…

Touya arqueó una ceja, y yo temblé.

—Claro…

_Hazte la loca, si quieres salvarle el pellejo a Shaoran. Y si quieres salvarte tú también, probablemente, porque, como se entere Touya, estáis fritos los dos: él, por ser él, y tú por haberlo dejado entrar a tu casa sin su condenado permiso. ¡Sin contar el hecho de lo que estuvisteis haciendo todo ese rato!_

—¡Conozco a _Harry_ desde pequeña, Touya! —solté, preguntándome de dónde mierda habría sacado ese nombre, o por qué—. ¡Es muy simpático, realmente agradable! Siempre me hace compañía cuando me siento sola —_Y cuando te sientes estúpida, como ahora¿también?_—. Es… —Si continuaba ardiéndome la cara de esta forma, acabaría sufriendo combustión espontánea en mi propia piel, y nunca mejor dicho—. Es uno de mis mejores amigos… Eh… ¿quieres que te lo presente…¡Seguro que le encantará conoc…!

Mi hermano me acalló con un gesto de su mano, como si pretendiera espantar a una mosca molesta, y yo agradecí que detuviera mi perorata sin sentido antes de morir del bochorno.

—Déjalo, no importa —dijo con aburrimiento, y me revolvió el pelo cuanto pudo—. Siempre pensé que eras rarita, de todas formas.

E iba a gritarle algo para asegurarle que yo no estaba loca, y que, por supuesto, mi amigo era menos «invisible» e «imaginario» de lo que pretendía hacerle creer, pero un destello de sensatez iluminó mi mente antes de que lo arruinara todo, y guardé silencio cuando me cerró la puerta del baño en la cara.

Menos mal que se lo había tragado.

—Monstruo. —Su voz burlona me despertó otra vez—. Ya te dije que tienes que explicarle a papá y mamá qué hace ese gato en el salón, así que lárgate de una vez y arréglalo antes de que lo saque de una patada yo mismo.

—¡Tú no vas a sacar a Kero de ninguna forma! —le chillé, y maldije interiormente que su pierna no estuviera a mi alcance, para patearlo yo a él, y en el tobillo, que sabía que dolía mucho.

—No te oigo… _monstruo_…

Suspirando, me di la vuelta y me encaminé a las escaleras.

Touya era la cosa más insoportable que yo tenía la desgracia de conocer.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan:** Ehm… jejeje… hum… oh. ¿Cómo empezar esto? Estoy abochornada. A ver, me imagino las caras de algunos después de terminar este capítulo, y, créanme, lo entiendo. Es la primera vez que incluyo sexo oral en una de mis historias, y tengo que confesar (algunos lo saben de primera mano) que es algo que me costó horrores decidir, y, peor aún, escribir. Digo, ambas escenas van desde el p.d.v de Sakura, así que se imaginarán gran parte de mi problema. Sumado a eso, está el hecho de que me esforcé por no hacerlo quedar como algo vulgar, y espero haberlo conseguido. Y, si piensan que no lo conseguí, se leen de nuevo los pensamientos de Sakura –durante–, y ¡se convencen! Jaja, nah, en serio. No están obligados a quedar conformes xD. 

De todas formas, que quede claro: no pienso modificar nada, ni eliminar las escenas. Me gustan cómo están, y eran simplemente _necesarias_. Aunque siempre pueden tirarme tomates (?) y criticar hasta que se cansen, si es con fundamento.

Por otra parte, y saliendo un poquito del tema de "eso" y "aquello", también se me hizo necesario meter a Kero-chan en la historia. Digo, si mencioné a Yue, aunque su papel no fue estelar, Kero no iba a ser menos. Sobre todo si puedo hacer que muerda a Shaoran (?). Siempre me hicieron mucha gracia esos dos.

Ah, y¡sí que estoy bien hoy! Casi se me olvidaba lo de la confesión de Sakura. Ya ven que al final fue mejor esperar otro poquito, y decir las cosas donde, cuando y como corresponde¿no? Aunque esa Tomoyo es una depravada. Me gustan sus consejos (al menos, son mejores que los "consejos de amigo" de Eriol).

Y en cuanto a lo del "amigo invisible", si a alguien se le ocurrió que la que se equivocó al escribirlo fui yo, le diré que es completamente cierto. Pero me hizo gracia y no lo borré, de modo que ahí lo tienen xD. No sé cómo puedo tener cara suficiente como para quejarme de que Sakura sea tonta.

En fin, me parece que no me queda mucho más que agregar, salvo que el último párrafo del 2do p.d.v de Sakura es lo que más me gusta del capítulo, y que se me ocurrió en la ducha (?). Sí, lo juro. De hecho, fue gracioso eso de tener que salir del baño en cinco minutos para que no se me olvidara…

Ok, no tan gracioso, pero bueno.

¡Por favor, por favor, **POR FAVOR**, dejen reviews! Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon como éste, y me interesan especialmente las opiniones. Aunque, _you know_, nunca me quejo por recibir comentarios xD. Intentaré subir las contestaciones a los reviews durante la semana, pero no prometo nada, porque quiero terminar el capítulo que estoy escribiendo, antes de permitirme entretenerme con otra cosa.

¡¡¡Besos a todos!!!

LOVE U!!!

PD: No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de aclararlo, en las notas del capítulo pasado. La frase de "la vida es cruel con los animalitos" NO me pertenece. ¡Es de mi profesor de latín! xD Nos la dice siempre, so, respeto sus derechos y aclaro que es de su autoría. ¡No me denuncies, profe!


	20. Amistades, amoríos y otros etcéteras

**Rito de Iniciación**

**Capítulo 20**

«Amistades, amoríos y otros etcéteras»

_**(Sakura) **_

_Pi, pi, pi, pi_…

Mi mano se alzó como con voluntad propia y tanteó sobre la superficie de madera hasta dar con un cachivache plástico que yo conocía como el autor de los escándalos mañaneros. Detener aquel sonido infernal suyo me dibujó una sonrisa antes de suspirar y volver a sumergirme bajo el mar de mantas, en un _Sakura submarine mode on_.

Ah, sí, el silencio. ¡El bendito silencio de las mañanas era algo que…!

_Pi, pi, pi, pi… Pi, pi, pi, pi…_

Esta vez, el sonido llegó desde un poco más lejos, y yo, mentalmente, me dije que el trámite que supondría tener que levantarme de mi cómodo lecho para encargarme de eliminarlo sería demasiado trabajoso. Así pues, opté por la segunda opción: esconderme en la oscuridad de la semiinconsciencia durante otro rato, luchando por desconectar mi cerebro de las cosas de la vida, y darlo por perdido en el olvido infinito y glorioso.

_Pi, pi, pi, pi… Pi, pi, pi, pi… __¡PI, PI, PI, PI!_

—¡Monstruo, apaga ya esa cosa! —llegó, como de costumbre, el berrido de mi hermano, desde el piso de abajo. Pude imaginármelo en la cocina, con la sartén en una mano y refunfuñando cosas sobre que suelo quedarme dormida—. ¡Todos los días es lo mismo!

¿Lo ven?

Suspirando nuevamente, di una vuelta en el colchón, bien dispuesta a dormir y a ignorar el mundo entero, pero algo se movió a mis pies entonces, avanzando por encima de mis piernas y la manta. Era un peso ligero, algo que tenía que haber pasado un buen rato creando aquel foco de dulce calor al final de la cama, y con cuatro patitas pequeñas, lo suficientemente livianas para que su andar no hiciera casi ningún ruido…

—Kero —lo reconocí, abriendo los ojos con gran esfuerzo.

El susodicho se me había acercado hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro, y me miraba con la típica curiosidad felina en las pupilas doradas, algo más oscuras que su pelaje. Yo me incorporé luego de que me saludara con un maullido, le froté la zona tras las orejas y me regaló un ronroneo agradable. Últimamente, solía ser él quien me despertaba por las mañanas, y era mucho más efectivo que cualquier alarma.

—Qué suerte que dejaron que me quedara contigo¿eh, chico? —Kero cerró los ojos, entregándose a los mimos sin ninguna reticencia, y como dándome la razón—. Mamá está un poco enamorada de ti, de hecho. Seguro que te da un poco del flan hoy también.

Y supongo que se estarán preguntando acerca del flan, pero déjenme aclararles que este gato en particular es un gran seguidor de los postres… Cosa de la que fui consciente luego de que acabara con toda una bolsa de galletas que yo había dejado sobre la mesa para subir al piso de arriba diez minutos. Cuando había regresado, no quedaba ni rastro de ellas, y Kero parecía algo más gordo que antes.

—¡Sakura, el despertador! —me recordó Touya, desde su anterior puesto. Yo volví a reparar en el escándalo de la habitación recién entonces.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Bufando, salí de la cama y busqué el despertador con la mirada. Lo encontré, milésimas de segundo después, medio oculto bajo una montaña de peluches, en la cual se alzaba aquel conejo que Shaoran había ganado para mí en el festival. Cuando tomé el despertador en mis manos, me percaté de que no era el mío, sino el de papá, y por un momento no entendí por qué estaba en mi cuarto…, además de programado para sonar tan temprano.

Un nuevo maullido de Kero fue algo así como la respuesta que esperaba, y lo que me hizo recordar que hoy era día de «excursión».

Apagué el aparato con renovada alegría, pensando en el fin de semana que nos esperaba a mí y a unos cuantos más. Había sido buena idea la de Eriol Hiiragizawa; eso debía reconocerlo. A ninguno de los demás se nos había ocurrido la salida a la playa para celebrar.

—Me gustaría que pudieras venir, Kero —le comenté al gato, mientras deliraba un poco de felicidad, y, de paso, me vestía—; pero no creo que admitan animales. —Cuando hube acabado con la ropa y encontrado, al fin, mi mochila preparada desde ayer, me acerqué a Kero y le di un beso en la nariz—. Pórtate bien, o ya sabes que Touya encontrará algún pretexto para sacarte de aquí.

Y es que mamá y papá no habían hecho ningún problema con respecto a la llegada de la nueva mascota, pero mi hermano siempre tuvo algo parecido a un sexto sentido con estas cosas, y no me cabía duda de que sabía quién me había regalado al gato. Es decir, lo detesta, y, al menos que yo sepa, Touya nunca había tenido nada en contra de los animales.

En fin, era igual. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse.

Cuando bajé a la cocina, no sólo me encontré con mi hermano, sino también con mi madre, que, de espaldas, al igual que él, lo estaba ayudando con lo que se asemejaba a unas cajas de desayuno, o de almuerzo…, o de algo por el estilo. La catarata de largo cabello negro formaba ondas sobre su espalda y sus hombros, pero su sonrisa me distrajo cuando se volteó a verme.

—Buenos días, hija —me saludó—. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Iba a decirle que bien, pero se me adelantaron:

—Ojalá tuviera más problemas para dormir; así no habría que soportar el despertador sonando durante horas junto a su oreja. Pero, claro, Sakura duerme como todo monstruo que se precie.

Retuve mis ansias de patear a Touya, y me concentré en otra cosa. Si una patada fuera cuanto obtuviera a cambio por cada uno de sus «monstruo», desde hace mucho debería haberse quedado lisiado. De modo que, aunque fuera por no tener que invertir en un funeral, me tocaba controlarme… Tanto como aguantara.

—Deja de molestarme —me quejé, asomándome un poco para poder ver sobre uno de sus hombros—. ¿Qué estás pepa…?

Touya se volteó rápidamente y me colocó una caja de desayuno-almuerzo-cena delante de la nariz, haciéndome callar y parpadear al mismo tiempo. Para variar, su cara era seria y me miraba como si estuviera enfadado, aunque, probablemente, no lo estuviera de verdad.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Él y Shaoran no se llevarían mal por parecerse tanto?

—¿No tenías que llevar algo para comer durante el viaje? —preguntó.

—Eh…, sí —dudé—, pero pensaba preparármelo yo. —Aunque era un poco tarde de más para eso. Touya se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente, y me dio la espalda otra vez. Mamá se rió casi en silencio, a mi derecha—. Pues, gracias.

—No queremos que te almuerces al conductor del bus por falta de víveres, pulga asesina.

Suficiente. La patada lo hizo ahogar un quejido, y a mamá más risas.

—Se te va a hacer tarde, Sakura —dijo, en cuanto pudo controlar las carcajadas.

—Cierto. —Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, guardé la comida también en la mochila y me hice con el trozo de pan sobre la mesada. No tenía mucha hambre todavía—. Hoy tengo que ir más temprano o me dejarán aquí.

—Sabes que, si surge algún problema, llamas a la agencia o al trabajo de tu padre. Hoy no hay nadie en casa —me recordó mamá.

—¿Y eso? —curioseé. Normalmente, si no tenía que trabajar, Touya era quien se quedaba.

Bueno, salvo cuando…

—Ayudaré a Yukito a pintar la casa.

Junto con la aclaración, no hubo ni una sola miradita hacia atrás, y yo supuse que era por eso de que nunca acababa de quedar muy claro lo que había entre mi hermano y Yukito. No porque los demás no tuviéramos nuestras propias —y prácticamente idénticas— ideas al respecto, sino más bien porque él nunca comentaba nada, ni se portaba de forma distinta cuando se tocaba algún tema que los englobaba a ellos dos, como ahora.

De hecho, el otro día Shaoran me había preguntado si seguían siendo «amigos», o cómo se referían a lo que…

—Por cierto —dijo mamá de repente, arrancándome de mi trance. Ahora, la que parecía en un trance, con la mirada perdida y meditabunda, era ella—. Tengo que recordar llamar hoy a un técnico para que revise la instalación eléctrica de la casa; algo debe de estar fallando. —Me miró—. Las bombillas en tu habitación no dejan de fundirse, Sakura.

Ante el comentario, la que por poco sufre un cortocircuito fui yo.

¿Quién iba a decirle a mi madre que la instalación eléctrica de la casa no tenía ningún problema, y que Shaoran venía de visita con más asiduidad de la que ella, y los demás miembros de la familia, creían?

Sakura Kinomoto, desde luego, no sería esa persona.

—Me tengo que ir —solté, rogando por poder huir pronto.

—Ten cuidado, y llama cuando llegues para saber si estás bien. —Mamá se acercó e inclinó un poco para acomodarme la mochila, pero no la dejó mejor que antes—. Sé que vas a divertirte con tus amigos, pero no hagas tonterías —pidió, enseñándome su mejor cara de preocupación maternal—. Come bien, duerme lo suficiente, no hables con extraños y no andes sola por ahí. Tomoyo va contigo, así que no te separes de ella. ¿Shaoran también va? —Asentí, acostumbrada (y, en cierto modo, resignada) a la avalancha de consejos e indicaciones—. Bueno, que os acompañe si queréis ir a algún sitio, así será menos peligroso. —Por un momento, pareció quedarse en blanco. O quizá únicamente intentaba recobrar el aliento. Luego, agregó, con una dosis extra de ojos llorosos—: Si algo pasa, sólo tienes que…

—Llamar —interrumpí. Era la tercera vez que lo decía en cinco minutos; no creía que se me fuera a olvidar—. Mamá, creo que de verdad tengo que irme ahora, o se me hará muy tarde y me estarán esperando…

—Claro —aceptó, y volvió a incorporarse. Dibujó una sonrisa un poco forzada, supongo que por eso de que las madres siempre se preocupan demasiado, y noté que ésta sí era la despedida definitiva del día—. Pásalo bien, y que te diviertas.

Hice una especie de saludo militar, correspondí un gruñido de Touya —que ya sabía a qué venía—, y luego me escabullí hasta el recibidor para calzarme los acostumbrados zapatos del uniforme. No fue hasta segundos después de haberme colocado el primero que noté que hoy no llevaba puesto el uniforme, así que refunfuñé antes de quitármelo y ponerme unas sandalias, más acordes con la ropa informal que vestía.

El sol me llenó los ojos y la piel, al salir, de una forma tan agradable que yo me dije a mí misma que éste sería un recreo memorable de dos días. El fin de semana perfecto en la playa, sin profesores y con amigos, cortesía del incidente en el laboratorio y la necesidad de fumigar todo el recinto educacional luego de que no sé qué sustancia tóxica lo inundara por completo.

Takashi Yamazaki y Kiyoshi Sato me caían cien veces mejor que antes, luego de eso.

Lo primero que mis ojos se encontraron frente a la puerta de Seijô fue la escasez de personal sin nada que hacer, lo más común a esas horas. En vez de eso, el gran portal de las rejas negras estaba cerrado y desierto. Una imagen bastante alentadora para cualquier estudiante, por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que significaba la falta de clases.

Sonriendo, circunvalé con mis pasos toda el área estudiantil, buscando alguna señal que implicase unas vacaciones con destino al mar, como podría ser algún autobús rebosante de bolsos, salvavidas y flotadores, sombrillas y demás. Aunque no fuera uno demasiado grande, porque tampoco iría tanta gente.

En realidad, lo único fuera de lugar en todo el panorama resultó ser algo así como una furgoneta hippie, con flores de colores y pintura fosforescente alrededor de las ruedas, en tonos verdes, naranjas, rojos y violetas, con cortinitas tras el parabrisas y un enorme «Peace 'n' love» escrito en el lateral.

¿Se suponía que iríamos en eso?

Me acerqué, algo desconfiada, a lo que supuse sería la puerta, y subí los tres escalones correspondientes con la misma curiosa lentitud, prestando atención a la lámpara que pendía del techo. Algunas de las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas hechas con cuentas de madera y cascabelitos, y el suelo incluso tenía una alfombra…, aunque no demasiado limpia. Los asientos estaban forrados de alguna tela extraña que se desvivía con los colores chillones, circulitos y otras formas similares.

Fue al aventurarme finalmente por el pasillo, y mientras intentaba descifrar el perfume que pululaba en el ambiente, que acabé encontrando también el vínculo que unía aquel mundo de sicodelia setentera y mi viaje a la playa; en forma de chico tumbado sobre uno de los asientos, con la cabeza recostada en el apoyabrazos, mirando el techo y regalándome a mí, y a cualquiera que se pasara por acá, la imagen de los remolinos castaños desparramándose encima del tapizado. Y, probablemente, también la viva imagen de la vagancia adolescente en su punto álgido.

—Shaoran —lo llamé, pero no pareció oírme. Noté que estaba «conectado» al mp3, así que me encargué de quitarle los auriculares antes de repetir—: Shaoran.

De fondo, pude oír _The Zephyr Song_ mientras él alzaba un poco el rostro para poder mirarme. La postura debía de resultarle bastante incómoda, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—Es como estar drogado —murmuró, y el brillito en la mirada parecía querer darle la razón.

No me extrañaba, en medio de tantos colores, espirales, respirando aromas extraños, y encima oyendo a los _Red Hot Chilli Peppers_.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le pregunté.

Su voz fue queda y arrastrada cuando fue quien habló:

—¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

Su vuelo intergaláctico me estaba poniendo nerviosa, así que suspiré. Parecía como si le hubieran hecho una lobotomía algunos segundos atrás. ¿Reaccionaría lo golpeaba con una de las lámparas de lava que había por la zona?

—¿Se supone que vamos a ir en esto a la playa? —intenté.

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo juro, nena.

Desesperada por poder hacer algo con el cambio, le quité el mp3 de entre los dedos y empecé a buscar alguna canción más de su estilo, por si ayudaba.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió?

Shaoran arrugó un poco el ceño, y a mí me recorrió el cuerpo una corriente de alivio. Ése era más Shaoran que el de antes.

—Cosas de Eriol —dijo.

—Oh, y ¿por eso estás aquí tan temprano?

—Por eso —confirmó—, y porque tampoco tenía mucho que hacer yo solo en el apartamento. —Sus palabras contenían cierto aire de queja que me fue imposible obviar, y la mirada que me dio fue bastante intencionada. Ya no parecía perdido en medio del infinito, sino que ahora tenía toda la pinta de haber regresado para reclamar cosas. Sus ojos habían dejado de estar adormilados, para concentrarse en una imitación en ámbar de los ojos de El Gato con Botas. ¿Alguien ha visto _Shreck_ alguna vez? Aquél entenderá a lo que me refiero—. Me aburro siempre tanto, sin nadie con quien charlar…

—Creí que te gustaba tu vida de soltero fugado del hogar.

Eché un distraído vistazo a mi alrededor, comprobando que estábamos solos todavía —no sabía a qué hora empezarían a llegar los demás—, y, luego de eso, me senté en el suelo, doblando las rodillas hasta que los talones me tocaron la parte trasera de los muslos. Las cuentas de la larga falda me hicieron cosquillas en todas las zonas que las sandalias dejaban al descubierto mientras bajaba el apoyabrazos del asiento para que Shaoran recostara la cabeza en mi brazo.

—Sabes bien que, desde hace tiempo, esa vida ya no me interesa lo suficiente. ¿No te tengo al tanto de ello¿No te queda muy claro, durante esos fines de semana en los que no se arruinen los planes, lo mucho que me gusta la compañía?

Sonriendo, preferí cambiar un poco de tema.

—No llevas chaqueta —apunté, y, de paso, me dediqué a apartar algunos mechones de pelo que le caían casi en los ojos. Su semblante sereno me estaba gustando demasiado, haciéndome muy difícil mi plan de desviar la mirada luego de un rato.

_Ten cuidado de no empezar a babear¿eh?_

—Hace calor —replicó él.

—Junto al mar, por la noche, hace frío.

Shaoran alzó una mano para llegar a mi nuca con ella, y tiró hacia abajo. Quedamos tan cerca que era casi imposible no tocarnos.

—Junto al mar, por la noche, te tengo a ti.

Un estallido de calor en todo el cuerpo hizo que desaparecieran las distancias entre los dos, y nuestros labios se buscaron con hambre. Su respiración ardiente y el calor de su mano abrasándome el cuello en cada pequeño punto de contacto eran, muy seguramente, una promesa para esta noche. La promesa que estaba haciéndome pensar en un cielo estrellado, en nosotros alejados de todos, y en el murmullo de las olas chocando contra la costa mientras nos pertenecíamos, con la piel cubierta de arena y sal…

—¡Bienaventurados los que se suban a ésta, nuestra carroza, oh hermanos!

La voz de Eriol Hiiragizawa fue el equivalente a lo que me causaría un cubo repleto de agua y hielo descargando su contenido sobre mi cabeza, y no pude evitar tener que apretar la boca con fuerza para no dejar escapar un gruñido de exasperación. Por supuesto, cuando hice eso, ya no estaba besando a Shaoran, pero supongo que a los recién llegados tampoco les quedó ninguna duda de lo que habíamos estado haciendo antes, incluso así.

Eriol sonreía de aquella forma suya tan particular, Tomoyo prácticamente irradiaba lucecitas de colores y destellos por los ojos mientras buscaba frenéticamente algo en su bolso, Rika y Naoko parecían confundidas, Chiharu tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y Yamazaki, Ryuu y Kiyoshi tenían la misma expresión de complicidad de siempre que nos veían a Shaoran y a mí juntos.

—Creo que interrumpimos algo —murmuró Rika.

—La próxima vez, habrá que llamar a la puerta —apoyó Naoko—. Aunque aquí únicamente hay una cortina…

—Si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes…

El lamento de Tomoyo, que aferraba su cámara de video mientras poco le faltaba para echarse a llorar, hizo que todos la mirásemos como si de verdad no nos esperáramos sus comentarios.

Un portazo fue el responsable de que todos diéramos un brinco, sobresaltados, y nos encontramos con que un muchacho acababa de abordar al vehículo por lo que parecía ser la puerta delantera, aunque yo ni siquiera la había visto antes. Me di cuenta de que no era tan joven cuando se volteó a vernos, porque tenía bastantes arrugas en la frente, pero supuse que atribuirle casi la misma edad que nosotros se debió, más bien, a su aspecto: era tan delgado como un fideo, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro casi hasta la cadera, únicamente un chaleco abierto cubría el torso semidesnudo y unos pantalones muy acampanados tapaban un poco los pies descalzos. Oh, y eso, sin olvidar los enormes lentes de sol.

En serio¿no me habría metido en algún túnel del tiempo, sin saberlo? Incluso la ropa que había elegido —la primera que había encontrado en el armario, con las prisas— parecía sacada de la misma década de todo aquello cuanto nos rodeaba.

—Hola, Joe —lo saludó Eriol, alegremente. Quizá fuera amigo suyo—. ¿Podemos irnos ya, o quieres repostar otro poco antes de partir?

El susodicho negó con la cabeza, sonriendo también y enseñando los dientes, algo amarillentos. Me pregunté qué clase de broma privada habría entre esos dos, que parecían entenderse tan bien.

A mi lado, Shaoran se incorporó con lentitud hasta quedar sentado. Noté que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al desconocido, y que tampoco parecía caerle demasiado bien. Sin embargo, no le pregunté nada, porque Eriol volvió a hablar:

—Entonces, será mejor que nos vayamos. —Arrojó, con poco cuidado, su mochila en el espacio que había justo encima de mí, en algo similar a una repisa, y yo cerré los ojos con el estruendo que hizo algo al recibir el golpe—. Anunciaron lluvias para estos días, así que será mejor que aprovechemos el sol cuanto podamos. Mientras más temprano, mejor.

—Tienes razón —dijo Yamazaki, e imitó su movimiento. Su mochila fue a dar un poco más atrás, pero no pareció que se rompiera nada en su interior (quizá llevaba únicamente ropa). Se sacudió las manos, como si estuvieran sucias, y tomó asiento tranquilamente—. ¡Vámonos!

Descubrí que el desconocido iba a ser el conductor en cuanto se colocó frente al volante, pero no tuve tiempo a pensar demasiado en el tema, porque, al segundo siguiente, noté que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia la fila de asientos que había al final de todo, justo bajo la ventana más grande y con más nombres y frases escritas.

El coche arrancó de sopetón, haciendo que, quienes no se hubieran sentado aún, acabaran con el culo pegado a su respectivo sitio, y yo fui una de las que se golpeó con el respaldo al caer. El envión, gracias a una curva tomada a quién sabe qué velocidad exactamente, fue lo siguiente, con su respectiva avalancha de mochilas hacia un lado, y después todo pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

Aunque eso tenía que deberse a que la calle se hubiera vuelto recta, antes que a la habilidad de nuestro chofer, que parecía sacado de algún folleto propagandístico antidrogas. Por supuesto, como el claro ejemplo de lo que uno acabaría siendo, si abusaba de la marihuana, la coca y sucedáneos.

Por pensar en algo más alentador, dejé de observar su escuálida figura y busqué a Shaoran, para ver qué hacía. Me encontré con que había acabado sentado junto a Eriol, pero, extrañamente, miraba hacia cualquier otro sitio diferente a donde estaba su amigo, y ni siquiera conversaban. En realidad, Ryuu, Kiyoshi y Yamazaki, ubicados en los asientos colindantes, eran quienes hablaban con él.

Aquello era extraño. Shaoran no es una persona conversadora, pero, de ahí a ignorar tan claramente a su mejor amigo, hay una gran diferencia. ¿Se habrían peleado esos dos?

—Parece que Yamazaki se está divirtiendo mucho —apuntó Tomoyo, quizá hablando para sí, pero llamando la atención de todas. Me percaté de que estaba en medio de mi grupo de amigas justo cuando volví mi mirada hacia ellas. Luego de eso, busqué a Yamazaki con la mirada, y lo vi sumido en lo que parecía ser un extenso monólogo, que los demás oían entre risitas y Shaoran no tomaba mucho en cuenta.

Quizá se había enfadado con todos sus amigos, y no sólo con Eriol. O quizá estaba preocupado por alguna cosa. O quizá ya le estaba afectando la falta de sexo, desde el fin de semana pasado… Pero no había parecido tener ningún problema conmigo tres segundos atrás, de modo que…

—Seguro que se está inventando alguna mentira —refunfuñó Chiharu, a mi izquierda. Se había cruzado de brazos, y miraba a su novio con lo que parecía enfado. Con la misma mueca que ponía siempre que tenía que andar persiguiéndolo para que dejara de contar historias que, según ella (y aunque yo nunca estuviera del todo segura), eran puras fantasías—. Debería haberme sentado más cerca, así podría ponerlo en su sitio.

Rika dejó escapar una risita antes de intervenir:

—No sé por qué te molesta tanto que cuente sus historias, si sabes que es algo que le encanta. Lo conoces desde que estás en la guardería… ¿Es que aún crees que vas a poder cambiar esa manía suya, amiga?

Chiharu suspiró.

—La verdad, no. —Hizo pucheros—. Pero a veces me gustaría que dejara de decir tantas tonterías y se comportara como cualquier chico normal. Es el único que conozco que, a su edad, sigue inventándose cuentos que nadie, en su sano juicio… —Me miró—. Bueno, que nadie, a menos que sea demasiado ingenuo, se creería.

—Yamazaki es así —dijo Naoko—. Así te enamoraste de él¿no?

—¡Es que es un inmaduro! —insistió.

—Pero es parte de su personalidad —me atreví yo, y noté que se hacía un silencio atento entre las demás—. Si te fijaste en Yamazaki siendo así, no deberías querer que cambie, o ya no sería él. No tienes que esperar convertir a la persona que quieres en otra cosa, quizá más de tu gusto, sino aceptarlo como es. Con sus virtudes, pero también con sus defectos. De otro modo, únicamente te estás enamorando de una ilusión, y no de alguien real. Mucho menos de tu pareja…

Cuando noté que llevaba mucho tiempo hablando yo sola, y que mis amigas me miraban como si me hubiera salido una segunda boca, el rostro me ardió.

¿De qué iba ahora, de Doctora Corazón?

—¡Bien dicho! —saltó Rika, por fin, y su sonrisa entusiasta me tranquilizó, a la vez que hizo que las demás se contagiaran de ella y me vieran de una forma menos extraña—. No sabía que pensaras así, Sakura, pero me alegro por ello. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Tomoyo, que no se había despegado de su cámara ni un segundo, ahora la empuñaba para grabarme mientras susurraba soñadoramente:

—Es que está madurando tan rápido…

El comentario de Tomoyo me provocó un aumento considerable de ganas de querer huir y esconderme, pero Chiharu interrumpió mis planes con otro bocado.

—Quizá tengas razón —dijo, aunque no pareció darle demasiada importancia al asunto, sino, más bien, despacharlo por las buenas—. Pero, hablando de eso¿de verdad tienes algo con Shaoran Li?

Sonriendo con entusiasmo, Tomoyo acercó el objetivo de su cámara, al tiempo que me pasaba una botellita con agua. Yo no supe para qué, pero la recibí, y comencé a girar la tapa distraídamente mientras recordaba que, aparte de ella, y quizá también de los amigos de Shaoran, nadie más en todo el instituto sabía que estábamos juntos. Lo nuestro había empezado de una forma tan rebuscada, y Shaoran era tan reservado siempre, que tampoco era como para anunciarlo en el periódico.

—Somos novios.

Como si yo hubiera soltado la noticia del siglo, Naoko y Chiharu abrieron los ojos como platos. Rika permaneció tranquila como siempre, pero oía la conversación tan atentamente como las demás.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —insistió Naoko, y se acercó más. Chiharu se quejó cuando ella prácticamente le enterró los codos en las piernas para poder acomodarse mejor—. ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Mes y medio, más o menos —le calculé.

—¡Es alucinante! —se exaltó, arrastrando todas las vocales en «alucinante» tanto como pudo.

—No me había dado cuenta de que estuvierais saliendo juntos —apuntó Rika.

—_No me puedo creer_ que estés saliendo con él.

Empezando a sentirme incómoda, sonreí como pude. Ellas parecían cada vez más entusiasmadas con la charla.

—¿Shaoran tiene algo de malo?

Chiharu se quedó muda por un momento, pero después lanzó una carcajada. Naoko suspiró.

—No lo decía por eso —refutó—. Lo decía porque nunca antes había aceptado salir con nadie, y mira que se lo han pedido. Eriol Hiiragizawa y él son quienes más seguidoras tienen, pero Eriol es quien les corresponde a todas: las que lo siguen a él, y las que siguen a Li.

—Llegaron a hacer un club de fans, ya sabes.

Lo sabía, pero siempre me había instado a obviar el tema. No me importaba que Eriol tuviera uno, pero que Shaoran lo tuviera ya era otra historia para mí. No resultaba una idea tan agradable, así que lo ignoraba.

Aunque, ciertamente, muchas veces era de verdad complicado ignorar las miraditas que una se topaba por el pasillo, o en medio de la clase de Educación Física. Las miraditas, y el reguero de babas que…

—Esas chicas se aburren mucho —comenté.

_Ah, qué mentirosa eres. Tú bien podrías ser miembro honorario del grupo de las Babeadoras._

—En otras palabras —intercedió mi prima—, que Sakura se sacó la lotería¿no?

—¡Bingo! —corroboró Naoko.

—Y… —Chiharu estaba tan cerca que casi nos tocábamos. Había empezado a hablar en un tono más bajo, más confidencial que antes, y el grupo se amalgamó en torno a las dos para poder escuchar—. ¿Cómo es?

Parpadeé.

—¿Cómo es, qué?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero después volvió a su postura anterior. Los ojos marrones le brillaban de lo que, supuse, era curiosidad. Una curiosidad que tenía pinta de ser bastante… rara.

Para aligerar tensiones, dejé de juguetear con la tapa de la botella y preferí darle algunos tragos al agua. Todavía estaba bebiendo cuando ella prosiguió:

—Cómo es, ya sabes… en la cama.

Me atraganté con el agua instantáneamente, y abrí los ojos tanto como fui capaz. En mi asombro, pude ver que Rika se había puesto colorada y mirado hacia otra parte, probablemente sin interesarse realmente en aquella parte de la conversación, que Naoko y Chiharu aguardaban mi respuesta con tanta ansiedad como es posible imaginar, y que Tomoyo filmaba la escena demasiado entusiasmada.

—Yo…

—Porque, lo habéis hecho ya¿no?

—Claro, pero…

¿De verdad pretendían que les contara algo como eso? Ahora que no tenía que aguantar los comentarios de la vecina de Shaoran, venía a enterarme de que mis propias amigas eran una panda de morbosas.

—¿Y? —insistió Naoko—. ¿Qué tal?

—Pues… bi… bien…

—¿Quién hace más de los dos?

La pregunta me tomó tan desprevenida, que incluso la contesté.

—En realidad, se deja hacer menos de lo que…

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, cerré la boca rápidamente y me pregunté cuánto tardaría en empezar a sangrarme la nariz. Mi cara tenía que estar del mismo color que un pimiento.

¡¡¡Socorro!!!

—Caramba, pues sí que tienes suerte —suspiró Chiharu, y se alejó un poco. Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera pensando o lamentándose por algo, y agregó, en un bufido—: Me parece que Takashi se deja hacer demasiado, y que aquí soy yo quien sale perdiendo.

—¿Se lo dijiste a él?

—Alguna vez, pero se lo toma a broma. O quizá es que no le importa lo suficiente.

Agradeciendo que parecieran haber cambiado de víctima, yo me dejé caer contra el respaldo del asiento y resbalé un buen tramo; hasta que el mentón se me enterró en el pecho. Recorrí el entorno con la mirada, para asegurarme de que mi vida sexual era obviada al menos por un rato, y acabé topándome con Tomoyo, que recién ahora apagaba su cámara.

—Lo he grabado todo —susurró, triunfal—. ¡Lo llamaré: «La primera entrevista sobre las intimidades de Sakura»!

Muerta de vergüenza, únicamente atiné a suspirar y desear que llegáramos pronto a la playa. Cuando reparé en que todavía tenía el mp3 de Shaoran, me anclé a él como un náufrago a una tabla, y agradecí, al menos, tener la posibilidad de hacerme la sorda, por si pretendían empezar a interrogarme nuevamente.

_**(Shaoran) **_

El agua salada me entró en los ojos cuando salí a la superficie para respirar, pero poco me importó. En mi actual estado de molestia, y otro poco de elucubraciones mentales, no me quitaba el sueño quedarme ciego. Aunque, probablemente, la cosa no fuera para tanto. Y, con eso, únicamente me estoy refiriendo a la ceguera.

Porque «lo otro» sí que era «para tanto».

Quizá intentando distraerme, parpadeé hasta que mi vista volvió a acostumbrarse a la luz del sol y los ojos me ardieron un tanto menos, y eché varias miradas en derredor mientras recuperaba el aliento. Llevaba mucho tiempo nadando sin parar, de un lado a otro, y la costa quedaba lejos. La gente se me figuraba como miniaturas que cabrían en la palma de mi mano, y el sol ardía sobre mi cabeza como si quisiera hervírmela. Al mirar a mi derecha, podía ver un montón de rocas, y el acantilado con la cueva que, se suponía, estaba encantada.

Pensar en fantasmas, me suponía pensar en Sakura y su terror infantil a cualquiera de esas cosas. Y, a su vez, pensar en Sakura en este momento también me traía la imagen de Tomoyo Daidouji. Y ésta última, la imagen de Eriol persiguiéndome, ayer, por los pasillos del instituto.

Refunfuñando dentro de mi mente, me dije que no podría olvidarme de lo ocurrido, al menos por un rato. Y que el muy cabrón me había arruinado un fin de semana más extenso de lo normal, y, supuestamente, más agradable.

—Shaoran, espera un momento —me había llamado, apenas acabaran las clases. Yo sabía que Sakura estaba en la puerta principal, esperándome para que la acompañara a su casa, como solía hacer (siempre que Touya trabajara hasta tarde), y no le había puesto muy buena cara cuando vi que pretendía retenerme—. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

En ese momento me había dado cuenta de que la charla iba sobre lo que ya me había insinuado durante el recreo de esta mañana, así que no tardé ni tres segundos en volver a caminar hacia la salida, y, de paso, darle un seco:

—Mañana yo me encargo de vigilar el coche hasta que vengas.

Viendo que había cambiado de tema, Eriol me agarró por la muñeca y detuvo mi andar de un fuerte tirón. Yo lo había mirado con furia entonces.

No nos llevábamos bien desde aquel encontronazo por el tema de su insinuación a Sakura, y cosas como ésta eran las que más delataban la tensión en el ambiente. Lo más habitual era que nos ignoráramos el uno al otro tanto como fuera humanamente posible, aunque sólo sirviera para mantener la paz en el grupo de amigos y no hacer sonar la alarma de que las cosas no iban tan sobre ruedas como parecía.

Y ésta era la primera vez que me encaraba, en casi un mes.

—Necesito que me ayudes —insistió.

—No.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo como favor.

—No se lo diré.

Eriol no parecía dispuesto a tirar la toalla ni con toda mi reticencia arrejuntada, porque continuó mirándome de la misma forma insistente que antes, como esperando a que cediera. Por un momento, su rostro me pareció desencajado y más pálido de lo normal, pero no fue suficiente para reconsiderar nada.

—Necesito que le digas que quiero volver con ella —repitió las mismas palabras de unas horas antes, haciendo que me pusiera en guardia de la misma forma—. A mí no me lo va a creer.

—¿En serio¿Y quién te lo iba a creer?

—Me equivoqué con ella —soltó, como si no estuviera escuchándome realmente—. ¡He cambiado!

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—No me consta.

—Tienes que decírselo.

—Díselo tú.

—¡No me creerá, Shaoran!

—En su lugar, yo tampoco te creería.

El silencio se extendió sobre nosotros como un grueso manto de plomo, aplastándonos. Yo notaba la rigidez absoluta de mis hombros y mi mandíbula, y me costaba respirar con normalidad. La furia me consumía con la misma intensidad que la sensación de impotencia y cierta lástima por Eriol.

Mientras tanto, él había tomado aquella declaración como una afrenta personal o una declaración de guerra, porque, al igual que en la ocasión en que Sakura lo había alejado de Tomoyo, frunció el ceño y me miró con los ojos azules llenos de ira contenida.

Estaba realmente enfadado. Probablemente me odiaba. Pero no era algo que me importaba lo suficiente como para ceder a su voluntad. No, en este caso. Porque había más cosas implicadas. Cosas importantes. Otras amistades importantes. Otras personas importantes, que no se merecían sufrir.

—¿Qué clase de amigo eres? —me espetó—. Sólo piensas en ti.

Hastiado, me zafé de su agarre con un tirón igual de brusco como había sido el suyo.

Ciertamente, conocía a Eriol desde hacía mucho, pero ya no era capaz de fiarme de él o de sus palabras. No sabía en dónde había quedado el chico que era amigo mío, años atrás, al que, sí, le encantaba gastar bromas a la gente y tenía una mente bastante retorcida y peligrosa, pero que no había hecho de sus trucos un modo de vida. Ya no era la misma persona, porque, de allá a acá, había cambiado mucho. A este nuevo Eriol únicamente le interesaba saber manejar a la gente para divertirse a su costa, o para obtener cuanto capricho se le antojara. Aquel pequeño punto de su personalidad lo había absorbido por completo.

Y me dolía reconocer aquel detalle, porque yo lo apreciaba, pero no me quedaba más remedio. Ya lo había negado bastante, e incluso estaba yo mismo metido en un buen brete por dejarme enredar, y no era como para seguir tirando de la cuerda hasta que ésta se rompiera.

Aunque ello conllevara tener que dejarlo solo con su vida.

—Eres tú quien sólo piensa en ti —refuté—. Yo estoy pensando en Tomoyo, y en que no estoy dispuesto a ponerte el camino fácil únicamente porque a ti te haya dado el antojo de volver a meterla en una cama. ¿No te parece que ya la lastimaste lo suficiente, como para querer repetir¿No le tienes ni un mínimo de respeto?

—Ah, espera, ahora ya lo entiendo —soltó, con aires de burla—. Pretendes ir de caballero de brillante armadura y defender a la damisela en apuros del ogro¿no?

No le hice mucho caso, o al menos, no aparenté prestarle la atención suficiente.

—Tomoyo es mi amiga. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerle daño.

—Entonces¿ya no eres amigo mío?

No me esperé que saliera con eso, pero mi mente pensó la respuesta antes de poder evitarlo.

Me jodía sobremanera tener que poner punto y final a una amistad de años, pero ¿quién era yo para hacerlo cambiar —cambiar, _realmente_— y hacerle entender todos sus errores de repente? Nadie puede hacer entender a otra persona algo así. Él debería verlo por su cuenta.

—No sé —dije, aunque sonaba a todo lo contrario—. Me resultaría mucho más fácil entender si quiero seguir siendo tu amigo o no, si dejaras de comportarte como un imbécil y me dieras menos motivos para odiarte.

—Shaoran, he cambiado. ¿Crees que eres el único que tiene derecho a dejar de ser un idiota, o qué? Yo tuve que creerte cuando me lo dijiste, deberías hacer tú lo mismo. No es justo que pretendas tacharme de cualquier cosa, y salvarte. —Supongo que mi silencio le dio a entender que continuaba sin creerme una palabra, porque suspiró y volvió a insistir con lo de siempre—. Aunque sea, consígueme una oportunidad para poder acercarme a ella. No te pediría ayuda, con las cosas como están, si no fuera absolutamente necesario. Eso te lo aseguro.

¿Pretendía mejorar mi humor con ese comentario?

—Consíguetela tú, y déjame tranquilo.

De nuevo, me encaminé hacia la salida, a paso ligero y sin molestarme en mirar a otro lado que no fuera el pasillo que se abría ante mí, y la puerta, algo lejana, por donde entraba luz a raudales. Eriol se dio cuenta de mi intento de dejarlo atrás y me alcanzó rápidamente.

—Ah, claro, me acerco y ya está¿no?

—Por ejemplo.

—Sobre todo estando Sakura cerca.

—¿Qué hay con eso? Está bastante «crecidita» y te puedes alegrar la vista un rato con ella, mientras intentas que Tomoyo te perdone. —Dejando un poco de lado la parodia, quizá guiado por algún impulso de amistad que aún sobrevivía entre todo mi rencor, le sugerí—: Habla con Sakura y dile lo mismo que me estás diciendo a mí.

—¡Pero si Sakura me detesta!

Mi cerebro me estaba gritando que ya era suficiente tortura, así que me detuve por última vez y miré a Eriol a los ojos. Probablemente, éste sería, también, el último consejo verdadero que le daría.

—Mira: Sakura no va a rechazarte si quieres hablarle, siempre y cuando no te le presentes como un pavo real y no sueltes nada lo suficientemente estúpido como para arruinarlo. Y te aseguro que, si ni siquiera Sakura te cree, es porque _nadie_ es capaz de creerte tamaña historia. Yo me voy. Y tú, deja de seguirme.

Después de eso, me había subido la mochila un poco más y me había largado. Eriol no había comenzado a perseguirme otra vez, supongo que entendiendo el ultimátum, y tampoco la mañana de hoy, mientras estábamos en aquel extraño coche alquilado del tal Joe, me había dirigido la palabra. En vez de eso, se había dedicado a bromear con los demás, como si fuera un día normal, común y corriente, y como si yo no existiera.

Exactamente lo que esperaba de Eriol, en su faceta de cobarde y mentiroso. Y, muy probablemente, lo mejor para ambos. Para él, así nadie le hacía llamadas a su conciencia, y para mí, así me iba olvidando de que habíamos sido amigos alguna vez.

Cansado, cerré los ojos y me dejé flotar, con la espalda recostada en el agua.

—Bueno¡al fin te quedas quieto!

La voz sonó familiar y agradable a mis oídos, y me encontré con Sakura cuando giré la cabeza. Nuevamente me incorporé, aunque no hacía pie en esa zona. Una ola nos alzó un poco, y fue a romper cerca de la costa, después de un rato.

—¿Querías algo?

Sakura hizo un mohín de disgusto, al tiempo que se acercaba otro poco.

—¿Es que tengo que querer algo para venir a verte? —refunfuñó, aunque al instante volvió a mostrarse tan Sakura como de costumbre—. Desde que llegamos que estás nadando de un lado a otro, sin parar a descansar. ¿Estás entrenando para alguna competencia, o algo por el estilo? —Yo negué con la cabeza—. Ah, entonces es que estás molesto.

—No te preocupes, no es nada demasiado importante —mentí.

No pareció creérselo, y avanzó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Como flotaba, alcanzaba, más o menos, mi altura.

—A mí no me engañas —dijo—. ¿Ya no te hablas con Eriol?

¿Cómo podía dar en el clavo con tanta facilidad¿Era el instinto femenino?

Lo más seguro era que el tema fuera por otra parte. Sakura me conocía incluso mejor de lo que me convenía.

—No mucho —confirmé.

—¿Peleaste con él? —preguntó, arrugando la nariz en un gesto compungido—. ¿Es por lo que te dije aquella vez…?

Se me escapó una ligera sonrisa, pensando que había bastante de verdad en todo eso.

—No —volví a mentir—. Simplemente, Eriol no es mi persona favorita en este momento. —Ella no cambió de cara, así que me tocó a mí insistir—. No es tu culpa, en serio. No tienes nada que ver con que él sea un idiota sin remedio.

Aquello pareció relajarla un poco, porque soltó una risita.

—Oye, y, sobre Eriol —comentó distraídamente—¿de qué conocía al hombre que nos trajo hasta aquí?

—Es el abastecedor de «mercancía» del grupo —expliqué, sin querer ahondar demasiado en el tema. Sakura no pareció enterarse de lo que le estaba diciendo—. María, ya sabes…

Recordaba haber visto al tal Joe en varias ocasiones, conversando con Eriol o con Kiyoshi, principalmente, porque era colega del hermano de éste último. Alguna vez había intercambiado palabras con él, pero tampoco fue la gran cosa. Lo mío era más de vista.

Y, hablando de _vista_…

El recuerdo hizo que me tensara, y, sin siquiera pensarlo, agarré a Sakura y la pegué contra mí, reteniéndola por la cintura con una mano, y manteniéndome a flote con la otra. Ella se quedó quieta, acurrucada contra mi pecho, y supongo que bastante desconcertada.

Pero es que Sakura no se había percatado, tampoco, de las miraditas que el tal Joe le había echado. Y, de acuerdo, él llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol enormes¡pero yo lo había _visto!_

¡Y no tenía _nada_ que mirar en ella!

—Shaoran, la gente… —la oí murmurar—. Creí que no querías… muestras de afecto en público.

—Están muy lejos —retruqué, aunque, en realidad, no había pensado en eso. Puede que porque, finalmente, me estaba acostumbrando a todo esto. O porque los celos solían nublarme el sentido común—. Además¿qué te acompleja tanto? Ya vieron lo suficiente antes de que el motor de esa reliquia arrancara para traernos¿o no?

Sakura alzó un poco la cabeza de mi cuello para poder verme, y dibujó una sonrisa vergonzosa.

—Quizá debería comentarte algunas consecuencias sobre eso, pero es mejor que no. —No entendí de qué hablaba, y ella tampoco me dio tiempo a preguntar—. A todo esto, venía a buscarte para que volvieras conmigo a tierra firme. Estamos preparando algo para comer, y estaría bien que también nos acompañaras. —Comenzó a tirar de mí, arrastrándome hacia lo menos hondo, y mis pies tocaron la arena caliente luego de algunos minutos. A esa altura, Sakura me dio la espalda y siguió remolcándome mientras agregaba—: Además, no quiero que te mueras insolado, o deshidratado, después de tanto tiempo nadando como un maniático.

Iba a hacer algún comentario sobre eso, pero la aparición de Tomoyo me distrajo, y no pude volver a recordar, por millonésima vez en el día, aquella charla con Eriol.

—Lo trajiste —comentó alegremente, refiriéndose a mí. Sakura dijo que sí con la cabeza y me soltó la mano, para después mirarme con lo que me pareció satisfacción—. No deberías irte a nadar allá tú solo, Shaoran. Hay alguien que está ansiosa por pasar tiempo contigo.

—¡Oye, ya basta! —protestó Sakura, con la cara roja. Se sentiría aludida, después de la miradita intencionada que su prima le había dado—. Déjalo tranquilo.

Tomoyo se rió, y le entregó un pareo que ella se pasó por la cintura, mientras llovían los comentarios sobre lo mona que era cuando se avergonzaba. Sakura había dejado de quejarse y pedirle que refrenara sus cumplidos luego de ver que no surtía efecto, y ambas se encaminaron hacia la arboleda en donde supuse que estarían preparando la susodicha comida.

Yo las seguí, sabiendo que se me escapaba una sonrisa, y me dije a mí mismo que había hecho lo correcto al rechazar la insistencia de Eriol. Viéndolas a las dos tan contentas como siempre, hablando de tonterías y en medio de peleítas sin importancia, no era que me quedaran ganas de arruinarlo todo. Podía imaginar a Tomoyo poniéndose pálida como un muerto ante la noticia de que Eriol pretendía volver a jugar con ella, y a Sakura luchando contra las ganas de asesinarlo.

No valía la pena semejante tontería por mi parte. Y tampoco permitiría que las cosas volvieran a empeorar, si podía evitarlo, por un simple capricho.

_Deja de comerte la cabeza con eso, y procura distraerte con otra cosa antes de que te vuelvas loco._

Preferí obedecer a mi conciencia, ante tal amenaza, y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la arboleda. Había un montón de mesas largas distribuidas bajo los pinos y otras especies que no sabría identificar, y más gente almorzando por la zona de la que yo imaginaba. Unos cuantos grupitos familiares acá y allá, con niños alborotadores corriendo de un lado a otro mientras su madre les suplicaba que no llenaran de arena los sándwiches que cargaban.

Localicé a mis _drugos_ en una de las esquinas de la mesa del centro, que estaba junto a las parrillas, pero fue Sakura quien prácticamente me empujó hacia ellos, porque yo no pensaba ir. Después de todo, lo más normal en mí últimamente era seguirla a todas partes.

—Antes Kiyoshi me preguntó por ti —me dijo al oído, conforme nos acercábamos, seguramente captando mi mirada interrogante—. Pasas poco tiempo con ellos, Shaoran. Yo no me voy a enfadar porque estés un ratito menos conmigo.

—¿Segura?

—Claro.

La verdad, no estaba demasiado convencido de con quién me apetecía más estar, pero no protesté. En lugar de eso, acabé siendo arrastrado sin rechistar justo hasta quedar en medio de Ryuu y Yamazaki, que me recibieron con algún chiste entre ellos que no entendí.

Sakura agarró una lechuga que había sobre la mesa y me la colocó, junto con un cuchillo, en las manos. Quizá como una _pequeña_ indirecta para que me pusiera a colaborar un poco.

—Nosotros nos vemos después —se despidió, y me atontó con un beso en la mejilla, para luego correr hasta donde Tomoyo la esperaba.

Yo la miré, paralizado, mientras ella conversaba y se alejaba hasta donde estaban los grifos y sus otras amigas lavaban cosas.

—¿Shaoran?

Descubriendo que me había quedado completamente idiotizado, reaccioné con un parpadeo y me giré rápidamente. ¿Cuántos segundos de devorar a Sakura con los ojos habían sido ésos?

Bueno, no era exactamente lo mismo que devorarla con los ojos. Era, más bien, aquello de quedarme idiota porque Sakura tenía una bonita sonrisa, o porque el bikini le quedaba de maravilla.

Sí, aquella misma sensación de las mariposas en el estómago. Esas cosas cursis y azucaradas de las que tanto les gusta hablar a las mujeres. Ustedes saben.

—Shaoran —insistió Yamazaki, y de nuevo me obligué a volver a la Tierra. Cuando volteé a su encuentro, me topé con su mirada oscura y desconcertada. Me miraba como si me hubiera cambiado de cara repentinamente.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza, pero no sonrió hasta un poco después.

—No, nada.

Extraño.

—Bueno.

Me encogí de hombros, y reparé finalmente en lo que tenía en mis manos. Dejé la lechuga en la mesa y empecé a despedazarla distraídamente, sin atender mucho a lo que estaba haciendo.

Todavía me estaba preguntando qué había sido esa repentina curiosidad de Yamazaki, cuando noté que Ryuu se me había acercado para decirme alguna cosa.

—Oye —cuchicheó, sonriendo de aquella forma suya tan típica y astuta—, no me había fijado antes, pero Sakura tiene unos _grudos_ muy _joroschós_.

Automáticamente, una de mis manos se dirigió a su nuca para darle un zape que casi le arranca la cabeza.

—Sí —consentí, muy serio—. Pero tú no puedes mirarlos.

Como para aguantar comentarios sobre lo buena que estaba Sakura, después de las miraditas del chofer y el recuerdo de Eriol, estaba yo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Ryuu se estaba sobando la cabeza, adolorido por el golpe, y me miraba casi haciendo pucheros. A veces era terriblemente infantil—. Tampoco era para que te pusieras así.

—Mmhg —mascullé.

Que era como decir: no molestes.

Entendiendo, Ryuu se encogió de hombros y se concentró en su labor de picar cebollas. Yo oí una risita de Yamazaki, y también me llegó algún comentario de Kiyoshi, a lo lejos, acerca de una hoguera por la noche. Cuando alcé la cabeza para buscarlo, vi que estaba diciéndoselo a Eriol, y el simple hecho de ser consciente de su presencia me revolvió el estómago.

Quizá sintiéndose observado, alzó la cabeza también y nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un choque rencoroso, serio y ausente. Sin embargo, rápidamente abandonamos la batalla y volvimos cada uno a lo nuestro.

_**(Sakura) **_

—Te toca, Sakura.

Sabiendo de antemano la reacción general que recibiría el movimiento, dejé las cartas sobre la mesa, enseñando aquella perfecta escalera, y, por unos segundos, nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue una risita de Shaoran, que era el único que no estaba jugando y lo miraba todo cruzado de brazos, y aquello pareció despertar un poco a los demás.

—No puede ser —se quejó Kiyoshi, mirando una y otra vez mis cartas y las de todos los demás—. ¡No puede ser que hayas vuelto a ganar tú!

Tomoyo se había ido a recolectar ramas por ahí, con Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, para poder hacer la fogata algo más tarde, y yo me había acoplado a Shaoran y sus amigos —que, por cierto, se llamaban _drugos_ entre ellos—. Y, de acuerdo, lo admito, mi decisión había sido principalmente tomada por querer huir de todos esos comentarios bochornosos que, estaba segura, mis amigas tendrían más que listos luego de toda una tarde pensando en posibles preguntas.

Aunque, eh, hay que aclarar que yo no me arrepentía de lo hecho. Ignorando a Eriol, que estaba muy silencioso y medio cabizbajo en su sitio, los demás resultaban muy simpáticos.

Yo ya conocía a Yamazaki, por eso de ser novio de Chiharu y que ésta algunas veces lo obligara a acompañarla a determinados sitios con nosotras, pero los demás eran toda una novedad para mí. Recién hoy estábamos interactuando un poco, porque en clases apenas y me los cruzaba —siempre se entretenían en su rincón en el patio, según Shaoran fumando marihuana, o durmiendo, o gastando bromas. Recién hoy me enteraba de que Kiyoshi —o K— era un adicto a los juegos de lógica y al _World of Warcraft_, y de que tenía una sonrisa muy agradable. Me gustaban los ojos verdes de Ryuu, aunque normalmente estuvieran mirando cosas que no debían, como lo poco que cubre un bikini a la chica que tenga delante.

En este caso, yo.

Pero, quitando el pequeño detalle, a Eriol, y todas las mentiras de Yamazaki en las que ya había caído, me sentía bastante cómoda entre ellos.

—¿No es ya la séptima vez que gana? —murmuró Ryuu.

—Sí, y porque únicamente fueron siete partidas.

—Por eso yo no quise jugar —apuntó Shaoran.

Yamazaki miró los resultados expuestos sobre la arena con aire analítico, y luego suspiró.

—Una de dos —dijo—: o tienes demasiada suerte, o estás haciendo trampa y nosotros estamos tan apampanados que no nos dimos cuenta.

Yo negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada. No era mi culpa tener ese no sé qué, que siempre me hacía ganar en los juegos de azar. También el motivo por el cual solía no implicarme demasiado, a riesgo de parecer una tramposa…

¿Quién se creería, sino, que lo mío era pura suerte? Resultaba bastante increíble.

—Sakura no haría trampa —me defendió Ryuu. Tenía aquella sonrisa tan particular que a Shaoran solía no hacerle demasiada gracia que me dedicara, y culpable de que se quedara enfurruñado en su sitio, vigilándolo todo con ojos de lince—. Además, fuimos nosotros quienes le insistimos para que jugara.

—De todas formas, yo ya no quiero jugar más. —Kiyoshi dejó las cartas en donde estaban, desparramadas sobre la arena, y se desperezó. La camiseta naranja que antes se había subido hasta casi la altura del pecho, cuando fingió ser un exhibicionista obseso, bajó inmediatamente hasta la cadera—. Tengo demasiada hambre ahora mismo como para poder seguir siendo derrotado una y otra vez por una chica con suerte.

Ryuu se llevó una mano a la barriga, dando dos golpecitos.

—Yo también me muero de hambre —se quejó—. Lo bueno es que únicamente pasa cuando cocina Eriol. —Lo miró, sonriente—. _Drugo_, no sé cómo le haces, pero eres mil veces mejor cocinero que todas las madres que yo pudiera tener, juntas.

Eriol, que pareciera perdido y ausente hasta ese momento, regresó a la Tierra con un parpadeo de por medio. Volvió a centrarse y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

Pero, joder, si yo sabía ver las sonrisas de Shaoran, no iba a saber ver ésa.

Aunque la de Eriol no me gustara tanto. Probablemente porque no me fiaba un pelo de él.

Predisposición, antipatías, esas cosas. Ya saben.

—No es para tanto —acotó, con una modestia que no supe si era completamente fingida o, en su defecto, desconocida para mí. Por supuesto, y sólo por si acaso, preferí pensar que se trataba de lo primero—. Lo que pasa es que, como la forma de cocinar en Inglaterra es diferente, todo os suena a novedad. Deberías probar lo que prepara mi tía, y entonces sí que sabrías lo que es una comida de verdad.

—Eriol vivió de pequeño en Inglaterra —me explicó Kiyoshi—. Su padre es japonés, pero su madre inglesa, y pasó muchos años en Londres, viviendo con sus tíos.

Yo agradecí aquel gesto con una sonrisa, pensando en que todo el tiempo estaban intentando no dejarme fuera de las conversaciones, desde que me había unido al grupo. Normalmente, era Kiyoshi quien daba las explicaciones, Yamazaki quien contaba las anécdotas curiosas, y Ryuu quien contaba los chistes verdes o me hablaba de la última novatada que habían hecho. Casi me resultaba imposible no saber de qué estaban hablando en cada momento, y se sentía estupendamente. Quiero decir, integrada como si los conociera a todos desde hacía mucho.

Viéndolos así, no me extrañaba que Shaoran se hubiera hecho amigo de ellos apenas llegó. No le habría costado tanto sentirse cómodo o aceptado en el grupo en poco tiempo. Aunque… ahora había un problema…

—Shaoran también cocina de maravilla —apunté, ganándome una mirada de advertencia por su parte. Yo me pregunté si habría sabido por dónde iban mis tiros, aunque preferí suponer que no.

Y es que a mí no me simpatizaba Eriol en absoluto, pero tampoco estaba dentro de mis planes que él y Shaoran dejaran de hablarse. Porque, en efecto, no se hablaban ni para preguntarse la hora.

Además, y pese a lo que Shaoran pudiera decir, yo sabía que todo aquel clima de frigorífico había comenzado cuando yo misma tuve mi enfrentamiento con Eriol, en los pasillos, y él me dijera aquellas cosas. Llevaban siendo amigos el tiempo suficiente como para que a mí me pareciera toda una injusticia que ahora se trataran como perro y gato, por culpa de un problema que había entre nosotros y su poco sentido del honor. Porque, bien, probablemente él no fuera la mejor persona del mundo, pero Shaoran lo apreciaba, a su manera.

Si había alguna forma de detener aquella guerra de miradas rencorosas y silencios, por mi madre que la encontraría. Aun si tuviera que asesinar a Eriol Hiiragizawa en el intento.

_Que tampoco te faltan ganas._

—Es cierto —dijo Yamazaki de pronto, y me alegré de que alguien me estuviera dando pie—. ¿A ti también te enseñaban a cocinar en Hong Kong?

Shaoran chasqueó la lengua.

—Qué va. Era un desastre cocinando apenas llegué, pero tuve que arreglármelas, o morir en el intento. Sobreviví a base de barritas de chocolate hasta que aprendí a preparar alguna cosa comestible que no tuviera que meterse en el microondas.

—Yo también tengo hambre —insistí—. ¿Por qué no preparáis algo los dos? Nosotros no nos quejaríamos.

—Amén —consintió Ryuu.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, probablemente ahora sí con completa seguridad de mis intenciones.

—Sakura… —fue todo lo que dijo. Pero se le entendió perfectamente.

Como Shaoran es una persona que no se desvive con las palabras, tiene aquella cualidad de transformar tres sílabas en toda una frase, con complejo pero entendible significado. Y ese «Sakura» había sido lo mismo que solicitarme encarecidamente cerrar el pico y no inmiscuirme en sus asuntos con Eriol, por muy buenas intenciones que pudiera yo tener. Porque, según él, no tenía nada que ver conmigo, ni era algo importante.

—Ella tiene razón —me apoyó Yamazaki—. Ya es casi noche cerrada, y no volvimos a comer desde el almuerzo. Además de que casi no probé la comida que Chiharu trajo. —Adoptó una postura que parecía exacta para confiar secretos, y añadió, en un murmullo al que todos estuvimos bien atentos—: Ya me gustaría que Chiharu supiera cocinar como Eriol o Shaoran.

Y, en ese momento, le cayó un golpe directo a la cabeza. Propiciado por Chiharu Mihara, desde luego, pero me parece que ni siquiera hacía falta que lo aclarase. ¿O es que nunca comenté la capacidad que tiene mi amiga para aparecerse y escuchar los comentarios menos favorables hacia su persona que Yamazaki hace de vez en cuando, o para interrumpir sus cuentos justo en las partes más interesantes?

—¡Eres un idiota, Takashi! —le recriminó, ofendida. Tenía un montón de ramas secas bien sujetas con todo el antebrazo izquierdo, para que no se le cayeran. Pero ni siquiera la idea de acabar regando la arena de lo que habían ido a recolectar para la fogata le había impedido vengarse—. No volveré a cocinarte nada, si es lo que quieres, pero te advierto que morirás de hambre por inútil a los tres días.

—Qué bonito es el amor —suspiró Tomoyo, encantada con la escena.

Yo me giré para verla, y me encontré con que lo grababa todo con su cámara, mientras sostenía otro arrejuntado de ramas secas como podía. También Rika observaba la escena con simpatía, y Naoko le entregó su carga a ella antes de decirle alguna cosa y marcharse a unos cuantos metros, en donde arrojó a la arena su mochila y empezó a revolver en su interior para sacar cosas.

—Iré a buscar las bebidas para empezar —comentó Eriol, y yo lamenté que se pusiera de pie—. ¿Siguen detrás de las rocas de allá, o a alguien se le ocurrió trasladarlas? Porque no pienso hacer esa caminata si no están…

—Están, están —aseguró Kiyoshi—. Vete ya y trae las provisiones.

Eriol se giró y emprendió el camino que llevaba a la arboleda. Yo me incorporé casi de un salto, dispuesta a seguirlo y exigirle que me diera alguna buena explicación para lo que estaba pasando, y rodeé la ronda que se cerraba en torno a los restos del partido de cartas. Sin embargo, antes de poder alejarme lo suficiente, un tirón en mi muñeca me detuvo.

—¿Adónde quieres ir, Sakura?

La voz de Shaoran había sonado más cercana de lo que yo esperaba, porque no conté con que también se hubiera puesto de pie y lo tuviera pegado a mi espalda, respirando casi contra mi cuello. Y, en alguna otra situación, aquello me habría parecido agradable, pero su tonito de sospecha no era como para saltar de felicidad, porque era cuanto necesitaba yo para entender que _no_ me estaba dando su permiso para intervenir en el problema que tenía con Eriol.

—A dar una vuelta.

—Qué mentirosa.

—No era mentira.

—Bueno, pues entonces era sólo una pequeña porción de verdad. —Se acercó un poco más, y el siguiente comentario fue casi un murmullo—: No quiero que sigas a Eriol, ni que le preguntes nada, y casi sería ideal si no tuvieras que acercarte a él por ninguna causa. No quiero otro motivo para romperle la cara si se atreve a ponerte una mano encima¿entiendes?

Aturdida, giré el rostro para poder verlo. Entonces¿Shaoran sabía que Eriol había estado coqueteando conmigo aquella vez, y por eso no se hablaban?

—Sabes que yo no te haría…

—Es de él de quien no me fío. Tus intenciones en esto no tienen nada que ver. —Antes de que yo pudiera agregar nada más, me hizo girar con él y quedé de nuevo mirando hacia donde antes habíamos estado jugando a las cartas—. Tomoyo —la llamó, y yo ubiqué a mi prima charlando con Chiharu a unos metros. Ella se dio la vuelta y nos miró—. Llévatela —me hizo dar tres pasos al frente, empujándome por la espalda—, y procura que no se escape mientras yo ayudo a los demás con la hoguera.

—¡Oye —protesté, sintiendo que me arrastraba—, no me despaches así tan tranquilo, tú…!

—No hay problema —interrumpió Tomoyo, y me recibió como si fuera un paquete—. Te prometo que no se va a escapar. —Me dio un abrazo de oso, en cuanto la mano de Shaoran abandonó mi espalda, y yo casi me quedo sin respiración—. ¿Verdad que no, Sakura?

—¿Cómo quieres que me escape, si me estoy ahogando?

Shaoran dio el visto bueno, porque asintió con la cabeza, y Tomoyo lo saludó como pudo, sin soltarme, agitando un poco la mano. Yo recién intenté zafarme de su agarre en cuanto él llegó hasta donde estaban los demás, y empezó a acomodar ramitas en el montón del centro.

—Puedes soltarme —aseguré—, no me voy a ir.

—¿Lo prometes?

Suspirando, tuve que acceder:

—Lo prometo, lo prometo. —Ella deshizo el abrazo, y yo necesité algunos segundos de recuperación para mis torturados pulmones. Mientras tanto, Tomoyo se entretuvo mirándome con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción, y cierta diversión también—. ¿A qué le tiene tanto miedo tu chico?

Miré con algo de dudas a Tomoyo, antes de atreverme a decir nada. Aunque me prometí que, esta vez, sí que no me iría mucho de la lengua.

—No quiere que vaya a preguntarle a Eriol por qué no se llevan bien. Ya sabes, no le gusta que me meta en sus cosas, y como suelo hacerlo igual… —fruncí el ceño—, me trae aquí contigo para tenerme vigilada. Únicamente estoy tratando de ayudar, pero ¡no!, él quiere ayudarse solo. Ese Shaoran es un tonto…

Tomoyo se rió.

—¿Te das cuenta de que eres ligeramente más arisca que antes? Al final va a ser cierto que todo se pega.

Obvié el comentario intencionadamente, y noté que Naoko seguía alejada de los demás, que estaban entretenidos con su trabajo de las ramas, sentada en la arena y rodeada de un montón de cachivaches. Pude ver una libreta, varios lápices, reglas, un reloj extraño, una grabadora, una linterna, y una especie de… ¿telescopio portátil?

—¿Qué haces, Naoko?

Al final me había arrimado a ella, y Tomoyo me siguió. Naoko nos miró a las dos con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, como si estuviera en medio de un gran experimento científico que decidiría el destino de la humanidad. O leyendo alguna novela sobre fantasmas…

—Hace aproximadamente tres años, oí la noticia de que hubo varios avistamientos OVNI por esta zona —informó—, así que me vine con el equipo necesario, por si tenía suerte y conseguía grabar algo.

Ah, Naoko y sus cosas. Ya comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, y eso que los extraterrestres no eran mi punto débil. Pasa que la conocía, y sabía que, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, acabaría mencionando alguna otra cosa sobre los fenómenos paranormales que tanto le gustaba investigar, o sobre los cuales devoraba libros enteros. El último que le había visto tenía una portada horrible sobre una tal «Dama de Verde», o alguna cosa por el estilo.

Tampoco me interesaba mucho enterarme del nombre verdadero de un fantasma, la verdad. Ya se me ponía la piel de gallina con sólo pensar en esas cosas…

—Así que extraterrestres¿eh? —Sonreí nerviosamente—. No sabía que la gente hablara de eso por aquí.

Naoko miró algo a través del telescopio, y anotó alguna otra cosa en su libreta antes de volver a hablar.

—No sólo de eso —dijo, y giró a la perillita que tenía el aparato. Supuse que sería el zoom—. En realidad, aquí tengo bastante material para comprobar. ¿Has visto la cueva que está en el acantilado, junto al mar? —Yo asentí con la cabeza cuando ella me echó un rápido vistazo, antes de volver a su labor—. Pues, bueno, si preguntas a la gente de la zona, la mayoría te dirá que esa cueva está encantada. Hace mucho, un barco chocó contra las rocas de la costa, durante una tormenta, y ahora los espíritus de los muertos están encerrados allí, en la cueva, hasta donde llegaron algunos de los restos del barco. Incluso algunos turistas han visto…

Antes de poder hacer nada por evitarlo, mi mente ya se había creado una imagen muy clara de todo lo que había sido el accidente, la gente muriendo ahogada, y, por último, los rostros y cuerpos lívidos y traslúcidos de los espectros en la cueva. Un hombre sin pierna estaba echado en el suelo, arrastrándose, y dispuesto a encerrar tu tobillo desnudo entre sus dedos de hueso cuando pasaras por su lado. Y, si conseguías escapar, justo en el borde del acantilado estaba aquella mujer con el vestido harapiento y blanco, mirando al mar hasta que giraba el rostro hacia ti, y te dabas cuenta de que en realidad las cuencas de sus ojos eran negras y estaban vacías… y que le faltaba la mitad de la cara…

—Ya, ya, no me digas más —supliqué, moviendo las manos histéricamente. Naoko volvió a mirarme, curiosa—. Si sigues contándome esas cosas, estoy segura de no poder dormir durante toda una semana.

—Los fantasmas no existen, Sakura —dijo Tomoyo, a mi lado, intentando tranquilizarme. Lo más probable es que, a esas alturas, y gracias a mi bendita imaginación súper desarrollada, yo ya estuviera tan pálida como los mismos espectros de la cueva—. No tienes por qué asustarte tanto.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que no existen? —me resistí. Pude ver que Naoko asentía con la cabeza, apoyando mi comentario.

—¿Alguna vez has visto uno?

—¿Alguna vez te has quemado con una plancha?

Tomoyo parpadeó.

—La verdad, no.

—Pues las planchas queman, aunque no te haya tocado a ti sufrirlo. ¡Lo mismo va por los fantasmas!

El anterior gesto de desconcierto de Tomoyo desapareció, dando lugar a otro de diversión absoluta. Se encogió de hombros, suspiró y el pelo le cayó como una sábana negra por encima del hombro derecho.

—Bueno, con ese argumento, eres cual muralla impenetrable —se burló—. Me parece que no voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión; al menos, hasta que me queme con una plancha y te enseñe la prueba física y tangible de que las planchas queman, y que, en cambio, no hay ninguna acerca de que los fantasmas se aparezcan por ahí para asustar a la gente…

Un grito repentino en la lejanía hizo que, en cuestión de microsegundos, a mí se me helara la sangre, recordara nuevamente todas esas imágenes que luchaba por olvidar, y me aferrase a Tomoyo con tanta fuerza como si de ello dependiera mi vida entera. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, el corazón me latía como loco y un mareo demencial amenazaba con dejarme tumbada en el suelo, a merced de los fantasmas.

—Parece que ya encendieron la hoguera —comentó Naoko—. Mira qué felices están.

—Sakura, que fueron nuestros amigos los que acaban de gritar…

Todavía llena de pánico, me armé de valor para separar el rostro del cuello de Tomoyo, rogando no encontrarme con nada aterrador en cuanto abriera los ojos. Por suerte, lo único que vi fue una pira que elevaba llamaradas hasta casi la altura del grupo que se situaba a su alrededor, festejando.

En ese momento, me sentí una completa idiota, y solté a Tomoyo porque pretendía huir y esconderme. Por enésima vez en lo que iba de día.

—Será mejor que vayamos, o van a acabar con todos los víveres antes de que los veamos siquiera —dijo Naoko, comenzando a guardar sus cosas dentro de la enorme mochila que se había traído. Pero parecía mentira que todo aquel material cupiera con tanta facilidad, en tan poco tiempo, incluso así—. Creo que trajeron bastante bebida, pero no es como para fiarse de que dure lo suficiente. Ni siquiera debe haber para todos, con lo borrachines que son Yamazaki y los demás.

Naoko se nos adelantó, comenzando a andar, y yo me pregunté qué tan desesperada estaba por probar el arsenal de bebidas con alcohol que había oculto en vaya uno a saber dónde, y cuáles «rocas de allá», exactamente.

—¿Tú también vas a emborracharte? —me preguntó Tomoyo, tirando de mi mano para que empezara a caminar. Yo me preocupé por seguirle el paso, pero, aún así, íbamos bastante más atrás de Naoko—. Seguro que estamos hasta la madrugada de fiesta.

Contenta, empecé a parlotear.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, al final —comenté—. Creí que ibas a preferir quedarte, y me habría sabido bastante mal. Pero tampoco te iba a insistir para que vinieras…

Tomoyo me miró sin entender.

—¿Por qué habría de quedarme, si podía venir a pasármelo en grande aquí? No siempre tenemos fines de semana de dos días, porque se haga un desastre del laboratorio de ciencias.

—Es que —dudé—, como Eriol venía, no pensé que pudiera apetecerte demasiado estar en el mismo sitio que él durante todo un fin de semana. ¡Aunque te juro que estaba dispuesta a golpearlo otra vez si se atrevía a molestarte!

Ella me sonrió, apretándome la mano.

—Todo está muy claro con él, Sakura —aseguró—. Además, no voy a cambiar de amigos y de ambiente sólo por querer huir¿no? No necesito hacerlo, y tampoco se me perdió nada con Eriol… —Soltó una risita—. Bueno, _casi_ nada. —Cuando entendí que se estaba refiriendo a su virginidad de aquella forma tan pasotista, me ardió el rostro. Ella continuaba perfectamente serena al seguir hablando—. No tengo ningún problema con seguir haciendo lo mismo que hasta ahora; pretender que no existe.

—Bien, es un alivio. Pero ahora me dejas con las ganas de darle una paliza.

Cuando llegamos adonde estaban los demás, fue entre risitas, y nos acomodamos en torno a la fogata todavía cuchicheando comentarios respectivos a lo de antes. Eriol Hiiragizawa no tardó demasiado en volver, cargando dos heladeras de plástico que tenían pinta de pesar mucho y estar llenas de hielo y alcohol hasta los topes. Ryuu y Yamazaki fueron quienes lo ayudaron a colocarlas cerca de la multitud, y pronto comenzaron a repartirse bebidas y bolsas de snacks de todo tipo.

_**(Shaoran) **_

—La tía de la señora Artmann penetró en el túnel y al llegar a la mitad del mismo sintióse súbitamente presa de un tremendo terror. —La voz de Naoko tenía cierto toque sepulcral, y la pausa que hizo sirvió para que oyéramos el chisporrotear de las llamas, junto a nuestras propias y entrecortadas respiraciones. Cuando continuó, aquel tono lúgubre que continuaba a lo largo de todo el relato también extendió la tensión general—. Una mujer avanzaba hacia ella, al parecer surgida de la nada. Los vestidos que llevaba pertenecían a una época bastante antigua, y sus pasos no arrancaban el menor eco en las paredes del túnel. La tía de la señora Artmann, llamada Edith, aguzó la vista, y, de repente, la mujer desapareció ante sus ojos. Aunque continuó sin creer que hubiera visto un fantasma, la mujer regresó a su casa en un lamentable estado de nervios.

—Joder, se me ha puesto la piel de gallina —se quejó Yamazaki, a mi lado.

Naoko pareció satisfecha con el comentario, porque sonrió ampliamente.

—¿No es interesante? Tengo un montón de historias sobre fantasmas escoceses, porque prácticamente no hay castillo o fortaleza que no tenga su propio espectro representativo. Aunque, dado que estamos junto al mar, podría contaros alguna historia que tenga que ver con los buques hundidos que todavía pueden avistarse en algunos puertos, aún cuando deberían descansar en las profundidades del océano…

—¡No hace falta que cuentes ninguna de ésas, en serio!

—Vamos, Sakura, no es para tanto…

El intento de tranquilizarla, por parte de Tomoyo, no sirvió demasiado. Sakura se abrazó a ella todavía más fuertemente que antes, murmurando algo que no alcancé a oír, y su prima sonrió con resignación antes de acariciarle el pelo. Desde mi puesto, prácticamente frente a ambas y con la hoguera de por medio, había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar cada uno de los escalofríos y caras pálidas de mi novia a medida que los segundos transcurrían y las historias sobre fantasmas se sucedían las unas a las otras, desde aquella sobre el monje de Monkton, pasando por Robert Louis Stevenson, y llegando a Longleat, la que posiblemente sea la casa encantada más conocida de Inglaterra.

Podría decirse que la pobrecilla estaba sufriendo desde hacía varios minutos, y que hoy quizá nos tocaba, a Tomoyo o a mí, desvelarnos hasta que se durmiera. Si es que se dormía.

¿De quién había sido la brillante idea de contar todas esas paparruchas? Porque, de acuerdo, sé que es un tema recurrente y entretenido para una fogata nocturna entre amigos, pero ¿nadie tomaba en cuenta a la gente susceptible o qué? Claro, como a ellos no les carcomía la conciencia tener que sentir sus temblequeos después, en medio de un abrazo que procuraba ser conciliador y conseguía tan poco…

—Bueno —suspiré, cruzándome de brazos—¿cuándo empezamos con los aperitivos?

Quizá, estando borrachos, ya no había nadie capaz de contar cuentos sobre sombras y puertas abriéndose y cerrándose solas. O incluso sobre aroma a pan recién horneado en la habitación de un monasterio.

—Es cierto —recordó Ryuu, frotándose las manos como si estuviera trazando algún plan maquiavélico—, con tanta historia, nos olvidamos de lo más importante. ¿Qué tal si intentamos subir un poco los ánimos con algo de beber?

—Seguro que, después de unos cuantos tragos, cualquiera de nosotros será capaz de ver fantasmas.

Oí un sordo y aterrado «¡entonces yo no quiero beber!», y luego las risitas de Tomoyo.

—Hace demasiado que no toco una lata de cerveza —se lamentó Kiyoshi, y sacó una de entre los hielos que había dentro de la heladera portátil—. Mañana lo lamentaré, pero… qué importa. —Nos miró a los demás con una sonrisita bailoteándole en los labios—. Os reto a que me superéis. El que lo consiga, se gana un premio.

—¿Una patada en los huevos?

—No, un cargamento entero de mierda enlatada.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se acordarían de haber hecho una competencia, dentro de un rato. Mucho menos de cuáles habían sido los premios elegidos para el ganador.

—¿Te apuntas?

Ryuu me estaba ofreciendo una lata de cerveza, y yo los miré con dudas; primero a la lata y luego a él. No estaba seguro de querer ponerme como una cuba, y mañana tener que retorcerme de dolor porque la cabeza me estaría a punto de estallar, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no me emborrachaba con mis amigos. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía prácticamente nada con ellos. Y Sakura tenía toda la jodida razón del mundo.

Asintiendo, acepté la lata que me ofrecía.

—Por supuesto.

Bien, agarrarme un pedo no iba a ser tan terrible. Al menos, no ahora.

Sin pensármelo más, abrí la lata y esperé a que todos estuviéramos en igualdad de condiciones antes de alzarla a modo de brindis. Los demás imitaron el gesto, gritaron algo sobre Esparta, y dimos todos el primer largo trago. Sentí la cerveza, helada y amarga, bajar por mi garganta como una sustancia abrasiva, y me di cuenta de que ya echaba un poco de menos aquella sensación.

Oh, sí. Mañana sería tiempo de arrepentirme.

_**(Sakura) **_

Alrededor de una hora después, comenzó el auténtico desmadre. Y, puede que por no estar acostumbrada a salir en grupos de gente demasiado grandes, o por salir principalmente con amigas, pero aquello me parecía verdaderamente sorprendente.

Digo¿quién creería lo contrario, viendo al arrejuntado masculino sumido en una batalla por comprobar quién se emborrachaba de la peor manera?

Aunque… no crean que únicamente eran los hombres los que se estaban divirtiendo, porque, justo a mi derecha, tenía la colección de chistes verdes que Rika y Naoko se estaban contando, más o menos desde que terminaron con el primer vaso de cada una. Y esto era como la confirmación de aquella leyenda urbana que dice que las tímidas son las peores, porque… madre mía, dudaba que siquiera Ryuu pudiera oír los chistes sin avergonzarse. Y eso que él también tenía su buen repertorio.

Yo, por mi parte, intentaba no abochornarme demasiado y entretenerme con alguna cosa diferente, porque no podía beber con el estómago así de revuelto. El miedo me había dejado tan alterada, hace un rato, que me sentía incapaz de tocar una sola gota de alcohol sin que mi cuerpo lo rechazara de inmediato. Y tampoco podía alejarme de los demás e irme a dormir, porque tenía miedo aún.

De modo que me tocaba quedarme ahí.

Una avalancha de risas me sacó de mis pensamientos, y parpadeé antes de volver al mundo real. Lo siguiente que vi fue casi más sorprendente y paranormal que si cualquiera de las historias sobre fantasmas se representaran frente a mí en ese mismo momento.

Shaoran estaba total y absolutamente borracho. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado antes, pero no hacía falta para adivinarlo, porque dudaba de que existiera en la Tierra algún otro motivo para que él se comportara así; riendo _a carcajadas_, participando en aquella canción de letra inexplicable que, entre todos, coreaban con voz pegajosa, brindando con Eriol y… _¡¿besándolo?!_

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sólo por si estaba alucinando, pero la imagen no desapareció. Allí seguían los dos, sin moverse, pero con las bocas tan juntas como era posible.

Ay, Dios. Algo me decía que mañana Shaoran querría suicidarse si se enteraba de eso.

Me puse roja como una amapola, conteniendo las ganas de enterrar la cabeza en la arena y desaparecer de aquella orgía antes de que me hicieran partícipe. ¡Estaban todos descontrolados!

—¡Qué asco! —La voz de Shaoran hizo que abriera los ojos, y vi que estaba riéndose otra vez, al tiempo que se pasaba el dorso de la mano por los labios, como si quisiera limpiarlos—. ¡Eriol es marica!

Miré a Tomoyo, como pidiéndole socorro, o por si a ella le apetecía ir a dar una vuelta por la playa el tiempo suficiente para que amaneciera y nos los encontrásemos a todos dormidos, desparramados y silenciosos, pero me llevé un chasco al ver que ella estaba tan ebria como todos los demás. O, si no ebria, sumida en uno de sus famosos trances, cámara en mano, filmando las particulares escenas que se presentaban ante sus ojos.

—¿Quieres? —Chiharu, a mi izquierda, me ofreció un vaso largo, lleno hasta el tope de alguna bebida rosácea que yo reconocí como la misma que estaban bebiendo ella, Naoko y Rika. Chiharu estaba sonrojada también, como solidarizándose conmigo, vigilando de vez en cuando a Yamazaki de reojo y abochornándose al ver que éste se revolcaba con los demás en la arena. Habían empezado a golpearse, pero no iban en serio (¿cómo iban a ir en serio, si apenas podían coordinar?). Aunque alguna que otra queja por un golpe mal dado sí que se oyó—. Así, mañana, al menos no te acordarás de nada de lo que estás viendo ahora.

Tenía el estómago revuelto, pero su idea no me pareció mala. De hecho, estaba dispuesta a pasarme cuantas horas fueran necesarias, vomitando en el baño, si servía para borrar algunos recuerdos.

Acepté su oferta, y olí el contenido del vaso antes de hacer nada. El aroma de la bebida era fuerte y dulce, además de tener cierto aire a alguna combinación de frutas que no sabría identificar. Sólo con eso sentí un cosquilleo, y hasta cierto colocón, pero me sobrepuse rápido y le di un pequeño sorbo. Atónita, descubrí que estaba buenísimo, fuera lo que fuera, y me olvidé del dolor de estómago en ese mismo instante.

Pero, justo cuando iba a darle el segundo sorbo, sentí que me alzaban por la cintura hasta que mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Mi vientre quedó aplastado contra otro, más duro, y se me cayó el vaso justo cuando solté aquel chillido de sorpresa.

En el momento en que dejé de mirar el delicioso contenido de mi vaso desparramado sobre la arena, giré el rostro con toda la decisión de quejarme y exigir una compensación por las pérdidas. Pero la decisión se me olvidó de repente, cuando me di cuenta de que era Shaoran quien me tenía agarrada de aquella forma, y con una sonrisa que, pese a ser una sonrisa tonta, me obligó a ruborizarme como loca.

¡Joder, no sabía estar feo!

—¿No bebes? —preguntó, pero no esperó a que le contestara nada, porque, al segundo siguiente, me estaba besando con fuerza.

Ni siquiera debía de haber pensado aquella pregunta, pero… no era que me importara demasiado su falta de…, ah…, de lo que fuera. Porque, aún estupefacta y sin saber cómo reaccionar, la forma en que su lengua jugaba con la mía me estaba derritiendo. Y el alcohol matará neuronas, pero… creo que esto es peor.

La serie de silbidos y chillidos que oí a continuación, probablemente provenientes de todas las personas que seguían a nuestro alrededor, tuvo la cualidad de incendiarme la cara, de paso que me repetía que Shaoran no podía estar sobrio, de ninguna manera, o jamás en su vida habría montado un numerito como éste, delante de sus amigos.

Cuando rompió el beso, yo me esforcé por recuperar el aire perdido, pero la posición no ayudaba mucho, ya que continuaba apretada contra él.

—Ahora te toca a ti —dijo.

Agitada y medio extraviada en medio de una nebulosa mental, ni siquiera noté lo que Shaoran estaba haciendo, hasta que quedé colgada de su hombro, cargada como un saco. Pero tuve tiempo de horrorizarme al percatarme de que comenzaba a caminar, conmigo a cuestas, y cada vez nos alejábamos más de la muchedumbre.

—¡Oyeeee, comparte!

Como respuesta al grito de Ryuu, Shaoran se encargó de regalarle un perfecto corte de manga. Claro que casi me cuesta la vida, porque el brazo que usó fue el mismo en el que yo estaba recargada, luchando por no caer.

—¡Sakura! —Gracias a Dios, Tomoyo al fin venía al rescate. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para poder alzar el cuello, en la posición en la que estaba, y mirarla. Mi prima se había puesto de pie, con la cámara todavía encendida, y tenía una mano cerca de la boca, como para enfocar la voz y que sus gritos me llegaran mejor—. ¡¿Quieres que te deje unos con sabores, eh?!

Tomoyo, _¡vas a morir!_

No podía seguir soportando la vergüenza, y menos con aquel último agregado, de modo que me cubrí el rostro con las manos y supliqué mentalmente que la tierra se apiadase de mí y me engullese hasta hacerme desaparecer.

Lo malo fue que nunca pasaba, por mucho que yo lo pidiera. En lugar de eso, podía sentir cada uno de los pasos pesados de Shaoran sobre la arena, porque cada uno conllevaba el simultáneo dolor que ocasionaba su hombro enterrándose en mi pobre estómago.

—Aquí —oí su murmullo, y luego me encontré con que prácticamente me había dejado caer, aunque, no sé si porque yo continuaba agarrada fuertemente, o porque era su intención, Shaoran se vino al suelo conmigo y terminamos los dos tumbados.

De acuerdo, podríamos decir, también, que él me estaba aplastando.

Un escalofrío me hizo temblar y enterrarle los dedos en la espalda cuando lo que debió de ser una ola llegó hasta nosotros, empapándome y congelándome a la vez. Yo únicamente podía ver hacia arriba, por la posición en la que estaba atrapada, pero supuse que nos encontraríamos bastante cerca del agua.

—Shaoran —protesté—¡me estoy mojando!

Mis empujones no sirvieron de nada, porque él no se retiró, sino todo lo contrario. Sentí su aliento cálido en mi oído cuando se resistió a irse nuevamente, y el frío del agua que se arrastraba hasta mi cintura con cada ola desaparecer por completo.

—Espero que eso sea pensando en mí —murmuró.

Cuando entendí a lo que se estaba refiriendo, dejé de luchar y se me escaparon unas risas suaves.

Será idiota.

_Pero un idiota tan…_

Se incorporó un poco, apoyado sobre sus codos, y me miró con atención.

…_tierno._

Yo también sonreí, muy a mi pesar. Aunque él acabó por ponerse mortalmente serio, dos segundos después.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que… —su tono era solemne, casi preocupado, como si fuera a soltar la noticia de una gran catástrofe a nivel mundial— me parece que estoy borracho.

Después volvió a reírse, y enterró de nuevo el rostro contra mi cuello. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—No me digas.

Él asintió desde su puesto, con la cabeza, como si de verdad no hubiera notado el tono sarcástico en mi comentario. Su silencio se volvió relajante como un bálsamo, y su respiración me mantuvo cálida mientras me distraía mirando el cielo. Todo sobre nuestras cabezas era oscuro, como un infinito manto negro, pero estaba salpicado de estrellas. El sonido de las olas nos llegaba de forma casi privilegiada, y la brisa movía el olor a algunas flores de verano que yo no reconocía, pero que impregnaban todo de aquella fragancia dulce tan deliciosa.

Resultaba casi gracioso que mi fantasía sobre hacer el amor bajo las estrellas se hubiera visto desmantelada de manera tan cruel. Aunque, claro, a mí no me hacía tanta gracia.

—Hum —oí que Shaoran decía de repente, y me mantuve un poco más alerta. Había llegado a pensar que estaba dormido—. Ryuu dice que tienes unos _grudos_ muy _joroschós_.

Otra vez su idioma extraño. Cada vez lo usaba menos, pero parecía que, al estar con sus amigos, lo había vuelto a recordar de repente. Aunque yo no me enteraba ni de la mitad de las cosas cuando se le ocurría usarlo.

—¿Qué son _g_…? —Iba a terminar la pregunta, obviamente, pero no fue necesario. En el instante en que sentí sus manos cerrarse sobre mis pechos, como si estuviera midiendo proporciones, y capté su «oh, sí, tiene razón», yo entendí lo que eran mis «_grudos_»—. Te vuelves muy elocuente cuando estás borracho¿eh?

—Realmente _joroschós_… —repitió, como si no me oyera.

Yo suspiré.

—Shaoran¿por qué no te duermes?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿No te dije antes que ahora te tocaba a ti?

Justo en el momento en que una oleada de agua fría acababa de retirarse, sentí sus mordiscos en mi cuello y me eché a temblar. Aunque no precisamente por haber dejado la chaqueta al lado de donde se había quedado Tomoyo.

—¿De verdad que puedes…?

El camino de besos que empezó a trazar a lo largo de toda mi garganta me hizo soltar un suspiro ansioso.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Pero ¿tú cuántos años te crees que tengo?

No lo decía por los años, sino por el hecho de que hubiera contribuido tanto a vaciar las heladeritas, y no precisamente porque se comiera los cubos de hielo. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de discutir, así que simplemente guardé silencio y me concentré en la sensación de sus labios resbalando por mi piel. Cada vez que exhalaba aquellas pequeñas corrientes de aire caliente contra mí, se preparaba cada célula de mi cuerpo para recibir muchísimo más.

Tanteando, hice que mis manos treparan por su espalda y me llevé la camiseta negra con la escalada, hasta que conseguí quitársela por completo. No me preocupé por lo que pudiera pasarle, y la arrojé adonde quisiera caer. Si se la llevaba el mar, no me quejaría. No necesitaba que Shaoran usase sus dichosas camisetas, para nada.

Él se vengó bajando con sus besos hasta mi pecho, sin molestarse en quitarme la parte superior del bikini, que, junto con la otra pieza, eran todo cuanto yo traía puesto. Porque el pareo estaba haciendo de colchón desde que las manos de Shaoran viajaran a mi cintura para desatarlo.

Sentí su boca arrastrarse hacia la cumbre de mi pecho izquierdo, y me quejé con un gruñido suave cuando comenzó su serie de ligeros mordiscos y caricias con la lengua. Pocos segundos después, la tela del bikini estaba tan húmeda que era casi lo mismo que si me lo hubiera quitado. Pero aquel _casi_ se notaba enormemente cada vez que la boca de Shaoran abandonaba la zona por instantes casi irreales, y la brisa fresca hacía que aquella humedad se volviera fría y me erizara la piel antes de volver a sentir los besos.

Sabiendo que ya era suficiente para mí, conseguí dar un giro para quedar sobre él, y me arrojé a sus labios casi con desesperación, sintiendo que correspondía mi hambre de la misma forma. Tan sólo una de mis manos continuó atrapada bajo su espalda, mientras que me ocupé de que la otra recorriera su pecho, bajara por su abdomen y llegara hasta la zona más baja en sus caderas, acariciándolo despacio, sobre la tela del pantalón.

Y, lo confirmé: no había mentido cuando dijo que «podía».

Una nueva ola nos encontró, y sentí a Shaoran estremecerse antes de dar otro empujón, y volvimos a rodar para quedar como al principio. Ahora él tenía la espalda llena de arena, al igual que el pelo, y todo parecía oler a sal y desarrollarse con una fuerza instintiva y natural como el océano.

Durante un rato, permanecimos quietos, intentando recuperar un poco del aire que el beso nos había robado, mirándonos. Los ojos de Shaoran estaban oscuros, casi negros, pero una nube descubrió la luna en el cielo únicamente para que la claridad me permitiera ver la llama cobriza ardiendo en aquellas profundidades ambarinas. Todo un incendio esperando poder desatarse, concentrado en una mirada penetrante, como símbolo inequívoco de que lo que compartiríamos esta noche sería menos tranquilo de lo acostumbrado, que él tendría menos cuidado, y que a mí me correspondía seguirle el ritmo o morir en el intento.

Y, si Shaoran únicamente se portaba como le dictaba el instinto cuando estaba borracho, entonces a mí me convenía emborracharlo más seguido. Porque estaba más que dispuesta a igualarlo en cualquier marca que hoy pretendiera conseguir, ahora que no parecía temer lastimarme.

Volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí sin previo aviso, y su boca comenzó a devorar la mía al tiempo que se acomodaba entre mis piernas, pegando nuestras caderas tanto como era posible y encargándose de que lo sintiera.

—¿Lo notas? —Su pregunta sonó casi como un eco proveniente de otro mundo, como una voz lejana, cuando en realidad la había susurrado contra mi boca. Yo moví afirmativamente la cabeza, aunque de forma casi imperceptible, y él empezó a morder y lamer mi labio inferior—. Cómo te deseo.

¿«Elocuente», le llamé yo? Creo que me había quedado corta con eso.

Y, por cierto, sus palabras me transformaron en una estufa viviente.

—Shaoran… yo también… —Casi muero cuando empezó a rozar su cadera con la mía de aquella forma, todavía vestidos, y la ansiedad me hizo cerrar los ojos y abandonarme completamente. Se movía de forma tan lenta que yo ya podía ver lucecitas de colores dentro de mi cerebro, mientras intentaba refrenar a mi cuerpo, que me estaba pidiendo a gritos más—. Mm…

Si a mí se me hubiera ocurrido decir alguna cosa, no habría podido, pues su boca ocupó posesivamente la mía, mientras todavía seguía con aquel juego de los roces que a mí me provocaban más que simples cosquillas y hormigueos.

Cuando se aburrió del beso, descendió nuevamente por mi mentón, mi garganta y llegó hasta el hombro de aquella manera tan juguetona, y casi impropia de él. Sus dedos quemaron cuando comenzaron a bajar uno de los tirantes del bikini, y cada centímetro de piel por el que se deslizaba la tira era cubierto de caricias con los labios y la lengua.

Yo ya no podía más.

—Shaoran, deja de hacer… eso…

Riéndose, y con toda su actitud de niño travieso, ocultó el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y respiró con fuerza. Su aliento cálido me atravesó el cuerpo con una nueva oleada de necesidad, pero ésta se aplacó un poquito cuando noté que por fin dejaba de restregarse.

Suspiré, aliviada, y me dije que por fin se venía lo bueno. Tenía la respiración tan agitada, y el corazón tan acelerado, que el cielo oscuro parecía girar sobre mí. El agua llegó a nosotros otra vez, y descendió otro poco mi necesidad enfermiza de sentir a Shaoran dentro de mí en ese mismo instante.

Aunque… ¿era mi idea, o el descanso estaba durando demasiado?

—Shaoran —llamé—. ¿A… a qué estás esperando?

Imaginé que mi pregunta habría llegado a oídos un poco sordos, porque no obtuve ninguna respuesta diferente a una larga exhalación, un gruñido y luego nuevamente el silencio.

—¿Shaoran…?

—No, por favor, hoy no quiero ir al colegio…

Acallé un chillido de frustración en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, y a punto estuve de echarme a llorar allí mismo, sufriendo con cada una de las ansiosas palpitaciones y molestos calores que me acalambraban el cuerpo…

Mientras él dormía como un tronco.

¡Ya veo cómo «podías», Shaoran Li!

Esta vez, el agua me llegó hasta más o menos la mitad de la espalda, y me imaginé que la marea estaba subiendo. Mi retahíla de maldiciones fue algo incomprensible, porque tenía que hacer fuerza con todo el cuerpo para conseguir arrastrarme hacia atrás, reptando en la arena y cargando con un peso agregado. Y no estoy refiriéndome sólo a mis hormonas, por más revolucionadas que éstas pudieran estar.

Unos cuantos metros de seguridad después, me dejé caer de nuevo, agotada, y Shaoran continuó interpretando perfectamente su papel de peso muerto sobre mí. Y, de acuerdo, la cosa empeoraría bastante si a la marea se le ocurría subir un poco más, y probablemente moriríamos ahogados, pero ¿qué esperaban?, no podía hacer mucho, con aquel fardo encima, inmovilizándome.

Cerré los ojos, intentando que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera, y la brisa hizo que se me llenara la cara de arena.

Esto era el sufrimiento.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Me despertó un ruido molesto junto al oído, y alargué el brazo hacia un costado, buscando apagar el despertador. Sin embargo, luego vino un aleteo y un chillido; el mismo sonido de antes. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue una gaviota remontando vuelo, y luego arena, cielo y mar.

¿La playa…?

La punzada de dolor en la cabeza me hizo recordar, y tuve que apretar muy fuertemente la mandíbula para que la sensación de un martillo golpeándome la sesera desapareciera un poco.

Estábamos en una especie de fin de semana vacacional, gracias a un incidente en el laboratorio. Eriol había contratado los servicios automovilísticos de su proveedor de marihuana para traernos aquí; habíamos preparado entre todos el almuerzo, jugado a las cartas, hecho una fogata, una competencia por ver quién bebía más… Y nos habíamos emborrachado…

Y yo, concretamente… ¿qué había hecho?

Mi mente estaba en blanco. O, bueno, en realidad era un remolino confuso de colores, imágenes aisladas y…

¿Había besado a Eriol?

Asqueado, me limpié la boca, sólo por si acaso. No tenía en claro nada de lo ocurrido ayer, pero tampoco estaba de más ser precavido. No me quedaban ganas de que sus microorganismos malintencionados me contaminaran a mí. Aunque prefería pensar que nada de eso había ocurrido, mejor.

Intenté levantarme, pero un peso sobre mí me lo impidió. El susodicho peso vestía únicamente un bikini, aunque un tanto desacomodado, tenía mis manos en su espalda, el pelo castaño desparramándose sobre mi pecho, dormía plácidamente y se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto.

—Por fin os encuentro. —Giré la cabeza hacia mi derecha al oír aquella voz, y me encontré con Tomoyo. Tenía una camiseta amarilla de tirantes, el pareo, la melena al viento… y una cara de resaca increíble. Su sonrisa era casi quejumbrosa, se agarraba la cabeza con una mano, e incluso casi se cae cuando dio un paso más hacia donde estábamos nosotros—. Mírala, duerme como si se hubiera pasado en vela tres meses.

En vez de fijarme en Sakura, a quien ya había visto, me quedé un rato captando la mirada llena de cariño que Tomoyo tenía para ella, y, por un instante, me pareció que incluso aquella mirada encerraba alguna cosa más. Pero preferí no preguntar, al menos en ese momento. Sospechaba que ninguno de los dos estaba para charlas extensas, en nuestro actual estado.

—¿Y los demás?

Sin dejar de tocarse la frente, ella se hincó.

—Están un poco lejos, en donde hicimos la fogata —explicó, con voz cansada—. Nos quedamos dormidos allá, arrejuntados… Todavía intentan despertarse, me parece. Yo no tenía idea de adónde habíais ido, así que me puse a buscaros tan pronto como pude, porque se supone que tenemos que volver.

—¿Tan pronto? —me sorprendí—. Tenía entendido que nos quedábamos hasta la tarde, por lo menos.

Tomoyo hizo un ademán.

—Oí algo sobre que un tal Joe tenía un reparto urgente e imprevisto. Ya sabes. —Extendió el brazo hacia Sakura, y movió suavemente su hombro, intentando hacerla reaccionar—. Despierta, Sakura. Tenemos que irnos.

Ella no abrió los ojos hasta bastantes sacudidas después, justo cuando Tomoyo comenzaba a sugerir traer un vaso de agua helada y echárselo en la espalda. Miró desconcertada hacia todas partes, en primer lugar, pero cuando su mirada se fijó en mí, frunció el ceño.

—Tú… —dijo.

Yo parpadeé. ¿Estaba enfadada?

—¿Qué pasa?

Sakura se incorporó un poco, me apuntó con un dedo acusador, y parecía a punto de decir algo, pero Tomoyo la interrumpió con un risueño:

—Acomódate el bikini, que se te está viendo hasta el apellido. —Avergonzada, rápidamente dejó de apuntarme con el dedo para poder acomodarse un poco la escasa tela que le cubría el pecho—. Y daos prisa, o van a dejarnos aquí.

Cuando Sakura se puso de pie, noté que tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, y el dolor de cabeza aumentó de forma alarmante al pretender imitarla. Acabé con el culo en la arena antes de poder hacer nada, viendo que Tomoyo comenzaba a alejarse también con sus respectivos tambaleos torpes y masajes en la sien.

—Joder —me quejé, apretándome el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar—. Es peor de lo que recordaba. —Noté que Sakura no parecía afectada en absoluto, salvo por aquella mueca ligera de lo que parecía mal humor—. ¿De qué estás hecha, de acero? A mí me está matando esta jaqueca, y mi pobre estómago… Dios, el viaje va a ser espantoso.

—Es que yo no bebí —explicó ella. Suspiró y me tendió la mano—. Creo que fui la única, pero, viendo el panorama, no me arrepiento tanto. Aunque anoche no lo pasé tan bien como debería…

Mi segundo intento de levantarme fue mejor que el primero, y conseguí ponerme de pie. Sin embargo, pronto otro mareo hizo que todo me diera vueltas, y Sakura tuvo que sostenerme mientras caminábamos para que no volviera a caer. Su gesto enfurruñado persistía a través del tiempo, y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad.

—Oye¿te pasa algo?

—¿Debería pasarme algo?

—No sé; dímelo tú.

El agua salada me mojó los pies cuando tuvimos que bajar un poco más hacia el mar para esquivar un montón de rocas. Me pregunté en qué momento habíamos hecho ese mismo recorrido, a la inversa, la noche anterior. Y también me pregunté en dónde habría quedado la camiseta que acababa de comprar la semana pasada, porque no la traía puesta.

—Es que tú, anoche… —empezó ella, pero se calló a mitad de la frase. Sus ojos verdes dejaron de estar fijos en el camino para mirarme, y vi que se le encendían las mejillas—. No te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó anoche¿verdad?

Al primer intento de recordar, mi cerebro me contestó con un agudo dolor que no supe si compensaba las pocas imágenes que llegaron con él.

—No —murmuré.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al frente.

—Entonces, déjalo. No tiene importancia.

Yo la miré de reojo, sintiendo que ya estaba un poco menos mareado. Era bueno saberlo, por si, de repente, tenía la necesidad de huir.

—A menos que estés enfadada por eso del «frotamiento infructuoso» —comenté.

Como si acabara de soltar la noticia del siglo, Sakura se detuvo inmediatamente y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

Yo me reí.

—Entonces, sí que era por eso. Joder, lo siento, me estaba muriendo de sueño.

Ella arrugó el ceño y se sonrojó.

—¡Tardé como una hora en poder dormirme, después de que lo hicieras! —se quejó. Me soltó con tanta rapidez que supe que estaba manteniéndome erguido de puro milagro, y después sentí que me salpicaba con agua fría—. ¡Idiota!

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan:** Jojojo, yo me imagino que no se quejarán, porque son 41 páginas de Word. ¿Qué tal están? Choco, un poco nostálgica, porque se puso a escuchar el disco de _Tristania_ que hace años no oye, y la asaltan los recuerdos (?). Nah, en serio, estaba extrañando este tipo de grupos y la voz increíble de quien quiera que sea la cantante (cuyo nombre no recuerdo).

En fin, pasando a otra cosa¿qué tal el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Como ven, hubo un poco de todo, y, para todas aquellas (y todos aquellos) que aman a Eriol y me pedían a gritos leerlo¡ahí lo tuvieron, en todo su esplendor! Es que yo me imagino sus caras y las miradas de furia hacia el monitor y me río sola… ¿Qué opinan al respecto¿Le creen, no le creen? A Shaoran ya ni le preguntamos (aunque después se andan besando –lol, tenía _muchas_ ganas de escribir eso–). ¿Y Sakura? Sí, la hago sufrir, primero con sus amigas (joder, a todas nos ha tocado aguantar alguna vez ese tipo de comentarios sobre nuestra vida privada… ¿no, Lunita? xD), y después con el "frotamiento infructuoso" aquel… Pero, créanme, se vengará. Y, hablando de ella, parece que familiariza muy bien con los drugos de Shao¿no? Apostaría mi mano derecha a que se estuvieron comiendo las uñas todo el rato, esperando a que alguno de ellos soltara la bomba… ¡Soy mala!

Quería agradecer infinitamente a todos los que me dejaron comentarios para el capítulo anterior, porque ya les expliqué que era muy importante saber qué opinaban sobre el tema de ese lemon. Me alegro muchísimo de que les haya gustado, y que no les haya parecido vulgar, porque era lo último que quería. De nuevo, gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de escribirme y darme sus críticas, las tengo todas guardadas en la pc, como siempre. Lo malo de todo el asunto es que a partir de ahora, por motivos varios, no creo que me dé tiempo a responder los reviews T.T. Créanme, entre los comederos de cabeza, el último año de bachillerato (el horario tiene toda la pinta de ser horroroso), y cierto tema con una asociación de escritores, voy a estar a full, como quien diría.

Aun así, espero que me sigan dejando sus opiniones, las aprecio muchísimo y nunca están de más para mejorar.

Besos a todos.

PD: A **Fernada**; si querés contactar conmigo, agregame al msn, me conecto de vez en cuando. La dirección está en mi profile.


	21. No se puede vivir del amor, I

**Rito de Iniciación**

**Capítulo 21**

«No se puede vivir del amor I»

_**(Shaoran) **_

Las horas de clase habían ido y venido casi con más rapidez de la habitual, y parecía mentira que ya estuviéramos todos bien ubicados en medio de los últimos ciento veinte minutos estudiantiles del día. Aunque tampoco eran de demasiado estudio, salvo para quienes, como Kiyoshi, estuvieran sentados en las escaleras del patio, memorizando alguna cosa sobre el examen de Geografía de mañana, en vez de hacer gimnasia como todos los demás. Lo más seguro era que aquella aparente fugacidad del tiempo se debiera, al menos en mi caso, a que seguía medio dormido en los laureles, como era normal en un lunes, y sobre todo después de haberme pasado toda la tarde del domingo durmiendo, recuperándome de mi resaca y recién volviendo a la vida cuando el despertador me obligó a ello, hoy mismo.

Entonces, ustedes dirán: qué sacrificada es la vida del joven estudiante actual, qué repleta de ocupaciones y trabajos. Y yo les daré la razón, mientras intento situarme de nuevo en el tiempo y el espacio. Porque las musarañas a veces son demasiado interesantes.

—Siguientes —oí la voz del profesor Terada, que estaba de pie al comienzo de una pista que usábamos para las carreras. Sostenía un cronómetro en la mano derecha, y una libreta con nuestros nombres en la otra. Dos de los nuestros se situaron junto a él, y se colocaron en posición de salida—. Sois los últimos, así que, después de esto, id a las duchas y volved para que os dé las notas.

Después de esta clase, tocaba Lengua. O sea, japonés. Y yo tenía la impresión de que, igual de rápido que me habían pasado todas las demás clases, ésa pasaría de lento. Qué fastidio.

No llegué a ver quién ganaba la carrera, distraído amargándome como estaba, pero supuse que la clase se había terminado en cuanto vi pasar a varios grupitos hacia los vestuarios. Yo también me puse de pie, me desperecé un poco y bostecé.

Todavía estaba parpadeando soñolientamente cuando las risas de mis amigos comenzaron a oírse de forma cada vez más cercana.

—Lo que pasa es que tú nunca podrías alcanzarla, porque fumas como un escuerzo y los pulmones se te caerían a pedazos —decía Yamazaki.

—Tú tampoco podrías. —Ése había sido Kiyoshi—. Seguro que ella podría ganarle a cualquiera.

—No… no creo que sea para tanto, chicos…

Desconcertado, me giré para comprobar que no había sido una alucinación, y, efectivamente, vi que se trataba de Sakura. Ella también se dirigía hacia acá, junto con K, Yamazaki, Ryuu y Tomoyo. Tenía las mejillas rojas, no supe si por todo el ejercicio anterior o por los comentarios de los demás.

A decir verdad, y desde hace dos días, todos parecían muy concentrados en hacerle la pelota y acoplársenos si estábamos juntos. Según ellos, porque hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta de que Sakura era una chica «legal», aunque les ganara jugando a las cartas de forma sospechosa. Y yo esperaba que todo eso fuera cierto, porque, de otra forma, tendría que comenzar a tomarme muy mal las miraditas de admiración que le echaban.

—¿La has visto? —me preguntó Ryuu, exaltado—. No sabía que alguien pudiera correr así de rápido. ¡Nadie pudo ganarle!

Sakura agachó la cabeza, y su pie derecho comenzó a juguetear con una piedra diminuta que había en el suelo. Yo asentí con la cabeza, preguntándome si recién ahora empezaban a prestarle atención a las aptitudes que ella tenía para la gimnasia. ¿Llevaban tantos cursos completamente ciegos¿La marihuana era lo suficientemente fuerte para ocasionar una grave amnesia¿O es que nunca antes le habían hecho ni puto caso a cada una de las competencias que nos mandábamos entre los dos, siempre que coincidiéramos en una clase de Educación Física?

_No te quejes; así puedes estar tranquilo de que no se pasaran las clases de gimnasia mirándole el culo… _

_Bueno, al menos hasta ahora._

—No es fácil quitarle una victoria —murmuré, convenciéndome de que mis tres amigos restantes no eran un segundo Eriol, ni siquiera repartido de a cachitos. Después, con una sonrisa ladeada, tuve que añadir—: Pero es posible.

Cuando ella alzó la vista, me di cuenta de que había captado el pique. Los ojos verdes le ardieron como fuego.

—Hoy no nos tocó competir —comentó, con voz casi exageradamente tranquila—. Quién sabe, quizá incluso habría podido ganarte por primera vez.

—Qué más quisieras.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Podemos comprobarlo, si te apetece. No creo que el profesor Terada nos regañe por usar la pista un ratito¿no?

—¡Eso sería tan fantástico! —Cuando miré a Tomoyo, me di cuenta de que tenía su cámara y lo filmaba todo. ¿De dónde mierda la había sacado?—. ¡El enfrentamiento del siglo¡La venganza será terrible…!

Preferí no preguntar si se había vuelto loca de remate, y alcé una ceja.

—Si tú quieres, podemos.

Sin contestar, Sakura se me acercó y acabó arrastrándome hasta la pista de la mano. Fue ella quien me colocó en mi puesto, sonriendo, y luego se acomodó en el suyo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Parecía tan confiada que aquello prometía tener gato encerrado. Aunque, por desgracia para mí, todavía no conseguía saber en dónde estaba el susodicho gato exactamente.

—¡Ánimo, Sakura!

—¡Sí, dale una patada en el culo a ese infeliz!

—¡No dejes que te gane, preciosa!

—¡Vamos, Sakura, tú puedes!

—¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! —ironicé, mirando a los tres traidores y a Tomoyo tan asesinamente como podía.

Ryuu chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Deja de distraerte, que te va a ganar!

Yo volví la vista al frente, todavía refunfuñando, y me dije que iba a ganar esta carrera incluso si me costaba la vida. Al igual que ya lo había hecho Sakura, coloqué una rodilla en el suelo, la otra pierna cerca del pecho, y mis manos se acomodaron en la tierra de la forma más estable posible, para no resbalar en la salida.

—¡En sus marcas…! —Oí decir a Tomoyo, a lo lejos.

Fruncí el ceño y reafirmé posición.

—Shaoran.

El murmullo de Sakura hizo que la mirase. El pelo se me metió en los ojos de forma molesta cuando me volteé un poco.

—¿Dime?

—¡Listos…!

Ella se elevó un poco, al mismo tiempo que yo. Su sonrisa dulce, en vez de desaparecer, se amplió con suavidad otro poquito, antes de añadir:

—Estás muy guapo enfadado.

Con su comentario aún retumbando en mi cabeza, no presté atención al momento en que volvió a mirar al frente. Lo único que pude sentir fue la presión y el calor de toda la sangre subiendo hasta mi rostro.

—¡Fuera!

Pasó un segundo, y Sakura ya se había esfumado.

Dos, y yo me pregunté en dónde estaba.

Tres, y recordé la carrera.

Cuatro, y salí como una bala.

¡¡¡Eso había sido trampa!!!

_No, no lo fue. ¿Quién te dijo que podías distraerte pensando en otras cosas?_

Todavía recriminándome a mí mismo mi estupidez, corrí tan rápido como pude, pero Sakura ya me llevaba demasiada ventaja, y también iba a su máxima velocidad. Por mucho que yo pudiera ir más rápido, los pocos segundos que a mí me suponían la victoria me los había quitado ella desde el principio. Y no hubo forma de recuperarlos.

La vi cruzar la línea de meta y detenerse algunos metros después, jadeando. Yo la imité casi instantáneamente, apoyé las manos en mis muslos e intenté recobrar algo de aire para mis pulmones, mientras oía los vítores coreándose cada vez más cerca.

—¡Lo lograste, Sakura! —chilló Tomoyo, pasando a mi lado como una ráfaga, con su filmadora en una mano y el corazón (metafóricamente hablando) en la otra—. ¡Eres mi heroína¡Saluda a la cámara!

—¿Eh? —Cuando alcé la vista, me di cuenta de que Sakura parecía todavía medio perdida, y miró hacia todas partes antes. Segundos después, me ubicó a mí, y abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿He… ganado yo?

—¡Como toda una campeona!

La sonrisa de Sakura empezó a expandirse poco a poco, con el transcurso de los segundos, hasta convertirse en una radiante e incrédula. Entre Yamazaki y Kiyoshi, la levantaron y dejaron casi a la altura de sus hombros, mientras Tomoyo la grababa desde diferentes ángulos.

Y suerte que Sakura tenía pantalones hoy, me dije.

—¡He ganado, he ganado! —la oí chillar, alzando los brazos—. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Estaba tan contenta que se movía constantemente, acompañando cada uno de los empujones hacia arriba que recibía, cuando Yamazaki y Kiyoshi la levantaban un poco más. En uno de esos movimientos, su talón derecho fue a parar a la entrepierna de K, haciendo que éste soltara un gemido de sufrimiento y se pusiera blanco como el papel.

—¡Dios!

Sakura recién se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando todos emitimos algún sonido de dolor imaginario compartido, y entonces se llevó las manos a la boca y se sonrojó, supongo que de incomodidad.

—¡Ay, lo siento mucho! —se disculpó—. ¡Perdóname, Kiyoshi…!

—No pasa nada —repuso él, con voz ahogada.

Yo suspiré. Tendría suerte si no se quedaba completamente estéril, después de eso.

—Venga, levántate, que lo de morder el polvo no era literal. —Sorprendido, me di cuenta de que Ryuu estaba a mi lado, tendiéndome la mano desde arriba y sonriendo con sorna—. ¿Tanto te afectan las derrotas?

Me incorporé sin su ayuda, y luego sacudí un poco mi pantalón, que tenía tierra.

—No.

—Lo imaginaba. Pero, de todas formas, que estés enfadado no quita que tengas que ducharte como todo el mundo. —Se dio la vuelta un momento, sólo para ver lo que parecía ser la entrada triunfal de Sakura a los vestuarios de chicas, llevada como sobre un trono, y yo aproveché su descuido para empezar a caminar y alejarme de él—. ¡Oye, espera! —Sus pasos sonaron rápidamente detrás de mí, y pronto estaba de nuevo a mi izquierda—. No es para tanto, Shaoran. ¿De verdad estás enfadado con Sakura por haberte ganado?

Abrí la puerta de nuestro vestuario, y una nube de espeso vapor fue lo primero que nos recibió. Lo segundo fue la imagen de las duchas, agua cayendo y un montón de especimenes machos, adolescentes y desnudos, en medio de su aseo personal.

—Te he dicho que no, Ryuu.

Avancé hasta donde estaban el banco de madera y las perchas, y tuve que apartar a empujones el montón de mochilas que ocupaban demasiado espacio en mi sitio para poder encontrar la mía, anteriormente sepultada, y revolver en ella. Saqué el champú, el jabón y la toalla, maldiciendo haber olvidado el peine. Aunque tampoco era que se notara demasiado la diferencia entre si lo usaba o no, la verdad.

—Pero pareces…

Hastiado, resoplé con fuerza y volví a incorporarme para ver a Ryuu, que me miraba con sospecha mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco. En ocasiones similares a ésta era cuando yo me preguntaba cómo podíamos ser amigos, siendo tan diferentes. Él siempre estaba bromeando felizmente, o incordiando con su curiosidad, mientras que yo prácticamente llevaba un cartel de «no molestar» colgando del cuello.

—No estoy enfadado con ella; estoy enfadado conmigo por haberme dejado engatusar así de fácil.

—¿Engatusar? —Más tranquilo, Ryuu se quitó la camiseta—. Pero ¿no eras tú el que tenía que engatusarla a ella, macho?

Detuve todos mis movimientos en seco ante aquella pregunta, y quedé con la camiseta a medio camino. Tuve que bajar de nuevo un poco el cuello de tela para poder destaparme los ojos, y mirar a Ryuu de refilón. ¿A qué había venido el comentario, si yo ya dejara las cosas muy claras con Eriol aquella vez en los pasillos?

—¿Es que Eriol no te dijo nada? —pregunté, mirándolo con desconfianza.

Pero la cara de desconcierto de Ryuu parecía demasiado real como para creer que me estaba mintiendo, o que se hacía el idiota.

—¿Nada sobre qué?

Acabé de quitarme la camiseta, y a ésta le siguieron los pantalones y cuanta ropa tenía encima. Agarré el champú, el jabón y la toalla que había dejado sobre el banco, y me encaminé hacia alguna de las duchas.

—Sobre nada.

Intentando no quedarse atrás, Ryuu también se desnudó rápidamente y me siguió. Yo encontré una ducha disponible justo al lado de donde estaba Eriol, y procuré prestarle la misma atención que durante el resto de las horas anteriores. Es decir, ninguna.

—Mira que te pones poco hablador cuando te da la gana —se quejó Ryuu, situándose a mi izquierda por enésima vez.

Sin ganas de conversarle, me encogí de hombros y me entretuve con que la espuma del champú no me dejara ciego. Definitivamente, el perfume a lavanda era relajante, y pude aflojar un poco los músculos tensos. Quizá fuera eso, o quizá el agua caliente. O cerrar los ojos y oír las gotas chisporroteando contra las baldosas del suelo.

—¡Increíble, increíble¡Todo el mundo debería saber esto, antes de poder considerarse feliz!

Se me escapó una sucesión de maldiciones en chino cuando una corriente de aire frío me caló hasta los huesos, y giré el rostro para poder ver a los responsables. Me encontré con Kiyoshi y Yamazaki abriendo la puerta del vestuario de par en par, entrando tan tranquilamente, e incluso demorándose un poco más para dejar pasar a otros compañeros que pretendían salir.

Dios, cómo odio el frío. Incluso cuando ni siquiera hace auténtico frío, por eso de que estábamos en verano.

Pero ¿nadie sufría los anómalos veinte grados de esta mañana como lo hacía yo?

—¡Joder, que alguien cierre la puta puerta!

Yamazaki se rió, antes de soltar su comentario:

—No me puedo creer que tu novia tuviera razón cuando dijo que ibas a estar enfadado. ¡No seas infantil, Shaoran!

Una toalla voló hasta mi rostro, y yo la aparté con los puños tan apretados que podría hasta haberme cortarme la circulación. Con la mandíbula tensa, conté hasta diez para poder reunir la poca paciencia que tengo, y mascullé:

—No… estoy… enfadado.

Intenté continuar con mi ducha y hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios, pero pronto me di cuenta de que era imposible, teniendo en cuenta que, apenas Ryuu acabó con su parte del aseo, le cedió el puesto a Yamazaki, que no tardó en comenzar a parlotear.

—Eriol —lo llamó, casi gritándome en el oído—. ¿A que no sabes qué?

—¡Sakura le dio una paliza a Shaoran! —apuntó Kiyoshi, desde su puesto. Como él no había hecho Educación Física, estaba apoyado en la pared, destartalando un bolígrafo como si fuera muy interesante todo su contenido, que se resumía en un tanque de tinta azul.

El comentario de Eriol no se hizo esperar.

—Entonces¿golpear a la gente es su nuevo pasatiempo?

Yo tuve que morderme la lengua. Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a la bofetada que ella le había dado, con sólo oír el tonito que usó. Pero más le valía no pasarse o se iba a comer el jabón antes de poder emitir queja alguna. Y eso porque suelo ser una persona demasiado poco violenta.

—No, idiota —rió Yamazaki—. Jugaron una carrera, y ella ganó.

—No me digas.

Vamos, Eriol, sé que puedes fingir mejor que te interesa. ¿Estás perdiendo cualidades de hipócrita o sólo no tienes ganas de mentir por las mañanas? Con las buenas historias que te inventas¿me vas a decepcionar así ahora?

Empecé a enjabonarme el cuerpo casi con furia, y él salió de la ducha segundos después. Yamazaki fue el siguiente, y pronto quedé yo solo mientras los demás se vestían rápidamente.

—Pues sí. ¡Shaoran ya no es invicto!

Gruñendo, apoyé la mano en la pared, casi de un golpe.

—¡¿Ninguno tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarme a mí?!

Cuando me di la vuelta, vi que únicamente quedaba K, pues los demás acababan de salir, riendo como imbéciles. Kiyoshi también sonreía de la misma manera, mirándome burlonamente.

—No deberías haberte quedado tan apampanado en tu sitio, cuando notaste que acababas de perder —me dijo—. Sakura estaba muy contenta, pero, apenas llegamos a los vestuarios de chicas y la bajamos junto a la puerta, puso cara de cachorrito abandonado y comentó que tenías que haberte enfadado mucho. ¿No ves que le arruinaste la felicidad, con esa expresión tuya de «¡matadme si me traiciono a mí mismo, alegrándome con una victoria ajena!»? —Todavía sonriendo, se separó de la pared, agarró su mochila y se acercó a la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir, su mano se dirigió a una pequeña llave, parecida a la llave de la luz, y tiró de interruptor hacia abajo—. Te mereces sufrir un poco.

No le presté mucha atención a su comentario, en un principio, y seguí duchándome. Me había quedado completamente solo, y no tenía prisa alguna por llegar a la clase de Lengua.

Sin embargo, de repente el agua se volvió hielo, y me quedé tan entumecido en mi sitio, por el frío, que ni a escapar atiné.

—¡¡¡Tu puta madre, Kiyoshi, te vas a enterar!!!

_**(Sakura) **_

—Ya está.

En cuanto oí a Rika, volteé el rostro para poder verme en el espejo, y se me escapó un suspiro de sorpresa. Tal y como le había pedido, me había hecho una trenza en el pelo, en el lado derecho de la cabeza. No era una demasiado larga, porque a mí el pelo apenas me llega un poco más abajo de la nuca, pero era simplemente perfecta. Al menos, perfecta, comparada con los intentos de trenza que yo pudiera hacer, cuando el pelo se me enredaba en los dedos y al final quedaba cualquier deformidad diferente a la idea que tenía yo en mente.

Además de que aquel broche que me había prestado, con dos cerezas en rojo, era todo un detalle.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Rika sonrió con su forma dulce de siempre antes de dirigirse a donde estaban sus cosas.

—De nada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, algunas de las compañeras que todavía estaban vistiéndose pegaron un grito y se apresuraron a taparse con lo que tuvieran más a mano. Yo achaqué aquello al hecho de que no sería la primera vez que a los chicos se les ocurriera entrar, o, en su defecto, decidieran arrojar a alguno contra la puerta mientras los más afortunados huían.

Sin embargo, fue Tomoyo quien apareció tras el umbral, y las demás se tranquilizaron instantáneamente, cuchicheando cosas sobre que los hombres comenzaban a volverlas paranoicas.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó hasta mí, me guiñó un ojo y se colocó lo más cerca que pudo antes de buscar algo en el revés del puño de su camisa. A mí debió iluminárseme la mirada cuando me encontré con aquella llave colgando frente a mi nariz, agitada ligeramente por la mano de mi prima.

—Mira lo que te conseguí —susurró, sonriendo traviesamente—. No podrás quejarte; no me vio nadie. Y seguro que con esto se le pasa la bronca enseguida.

Yo di un saltito en mi sitio, y le arrebaté la llave al segundo siguiente, mirándola con adoración. Hice una pequeña reverencia, y la oí reír.

—¡Te debo una, Tomoyo!

—Ya, ya. Tú pásalo bien. Me fijé en los horarios, y hoy nadie más usará la piscina para nada, así que estará desierto completamente. Los de cuarto tuvieron la clase ahí ahora, pero seguro que ya no quedará nadie para cuando tú vayas.

—Y —retorcí la llave entre mis dedos, nerviosamente—¿qué vas a decirle al profesor?

Tomoyo se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar a la barbilla, en una actitud pensativa, sin abandonar la sonrisita astuta.

—Mmm… No te preocupes por eso. Me encargaré de inventarle alguna extraña, pero creíble, dolencia que de repente padecerías y que te obligaría a volver a casa. Lo único que debes hacer es tener cuidado de que nadie te vea salir después, o sospecharán. Por no decir que se va a descubrir el pastel, y nos va a caer una buena bronca a los tres.

—Tendré cuidado. Pero¿qué vas a decirle sobre Shaoran?

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—No sería la primera vez que Shaoran se ausenta a una clase de Lengua. Supongo que el profesor ya estará acostumbrado, o resignado, porque ni siquiera le dice nada. Y como él aprueba los exámenes, pues… —Yo la miré con dudas—. ¡Venga, Sakura, deja de darle vueltas al tema, que está todo controlado!

—De acuerdo.

Eché un último vistazo a mi aspecto general, en el espejo, y di el visto bueno con un asentimiento rápido. Tomoyo ya me había guardado todas las cosas dentro de la mochila para cuando volví a girarme, dispuesta a ir a buscarlas, y se lo agradecí antes de salir por la puerta del vestuario y encontrarme con un soplo de aire fresco. No supe si aquello era impresión mía, por haber pasado tanto tiempo metida en un cuarto cerrado y lleno de vapor caliente, o si de verdad tendría algo que ver con la ola de aire frío y lluvias que habían anunciado para los días siguientes.

Miré el cielo, y descubrí que no estaba encapotado completamente, pero algunas nubes amenazaban con llegar y descargar buenas columnas de agua sobre nuestras cabezas. Y estábamos en pleno verano ya, pero, caramba, lo del cambio climático no cabía duda de que iba muy en serio.

Me cargué la mochila al hombro y preferí ignorar el tema antes de ponerme a pensar en cosas deprimentes. El cambio climático era importante para la humanidad, pero, a una escala más pequeña, a mí me correspondía encargarme de otras cosas menos importantes para el mundo. Como, por ejemplo, el mal humor de Shaoran luego de la carrera.

De acuerdo, jugué sucio, pero ¡me lo debía! Había jurado vengarme de lo que me hizo el fin de semana, y lo conseguí cuando mordió el polvo de forma tan cruel.

Lo único malo en todo esto era que a mí la conciencia no me dejaba tranquila.

Suspirando con resignación, me conduje de nuevo hacia las canchas, y ubiqué a Shaoran frente al profesor Terada, que le entregó dos sobres blancos. Él se fue hacia las gradas, pero permaneció de pie, abriendo uno de los sobres y estudiando el papel que venía en su interior. Me imaginé que eran las notas, y me apresuré a abrazarlo por la espalda en cuanto llegué, luego de arrojar mi mochila al suelo y recibiendo un pequeño sobresalto por su parte, junto con el embotamiento que a mi cerebro le causó el perfume de lo que supuse sería el jabón, o el champú que usara.

—Hola, Shaoran —lo saludé. Él respondió con un cabeceo, y continuó mirando sus notas—. ¿Sigues enfadado porque te gané?

—No estoy enfadado. —Una de sus manos me extendió el otro sobre, y yo lo recibí sin prestarle demasiada atención—. Ahí tienes las tuyas.

—Sí que lo estás.

Él resopló, y supe que yo acababa de ganar la batallita verbal.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. _Sí_ lo estoy. ¿Contenta?

—No —murmuré, enterrando el rostro en su espalda y haciendo más fuerza con los brazos, que le rodeaban el vientre—. No estoy contenta de haber hecho trampa, ni de…

—No fue hacer trampa… _completamente_ —interrumpió—. Fui yo quien me distraje.

—Pero yo te dije eso porque sabía que ibas a distraerte —admití, con el calor apoderándose de mi rostro—. Ahora no es que me sienta orgullosa —continué—, pero, si no intentaba aunque fuera una venganza pequeña, no iba a vivir tranquila. ¡El sábado te pasaste! —Yo también resoplé, sólo que mi respiración me golpeó la nariz en su rebote contra la tela de su camiseta—. No debería haberlo hecho. Tampoco es que hubiera vivido tranquila viendo esa cara tuya de orgullo herido hasta que confesara que deberías haber ganado tú.

Durante algunos segundos, Shaoran no dijo nada, pero después supe que se había girado, porque irremediablemente me separó un poco de él con aquel movimiento. Todavía avergonzada, apenas alcé la mirada, y vi que sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza y me rodeaba con los brazos, siendo quien ahora me retenía a mí por la espalda. En ese momento, entendí que acababa de perdonarme, y sonreí también. Suponiendo que mi venganza había sido suficiente, incluso para los dos.

¿Qué? Ya lo sé. No sirvo para estas cosas. Pero… ¿qué más da? Lo prefería cercano y cariñoso, a arisco y adusto como un cardo.

—Déjame ver esas notas —dijo, y se las arregló para abrir el sobre aún estando en mis manos. Desplegó el papel, que tenía una cuadrícula con sus correspondientes números y nombres de pruebas físicas—. Mmm… un lanzamiento de balón medicinal casi perfecto, una resistencia envidiable, una velocidad que no está nada mal…, insuperable trabajo en equipo, progresión y seguimiento del programa establecido… —Al llegar al final de la lista, se tensó y protestó—¡Eh¿cómo puede ser que tú tengas un diez y yo un nueve, si mis notas son mejores?

¿A él le habían puesto un nueve?

Tuve que aguantarme para no soltar la carcajada que quería escapárseme, porque reírme sería, probablemente, lo menos inteligente en ese instante. Sospechaba que su orgullo estaba ya magullado más de lo necesario para una sola mañana. Así que era hora de poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan para levantar ánimos.

_Ahora le llaman así…_

Sonriente, me elevé un poco sobre las puntas de mis pies, y conseguí llegar a la altura de su oído para susurrarle, con toda intención:

—Eso es porque yo tengo unos _grudos_ muy _joroschós_.

Me separé de él apenas noté que mis palabras lo dejaban ahí plantado, guardé las notas de nuevo dentro del sobre, levanté la mochila del suelo y me la coloqué en la espalda, luego de quitarle un poco de la tierra con la que se había ensuciado. Antes de emprender la marcha, me di la vuelta y le guiñé un ojo a Shaoran, que continuaba con la mandíbula medio desencajada.

Antes de poder contar los siete pasos, oí su:

—¡Eh, espérame!

Y me eché a correr.

_**(Shaoran) **_

En un primer momento, tenía la seguridad de que Sakura únicamente pretendía ponerme incómodo con ese comentario, y luego marcharse a la clase de Lengua ella sola. Por mi parte, yo la había comenzado a seguir por la simple razón de que pretendía alcanzarla para convencerla de retrasarnos un poco más, aún cuando ya no quedaba ningún compañero por los alrededores.

Sin embargo, aquella impresión errónea se me había pasado en cuanto noté que, al contrario de lo que sería más normal: girar hacia la derecha al lado de la puerta de la cafetería, para adentrarnos en los pasillos más aburridos y oscuros del instituto, Sakura se dirigía a las escaleras que estaban en dirección contraria.

—Sakura¿adónde vas? —le grité.

Ella sólo respondió con su silencio, y bajó los escalones corriendo mientras yo pugnaba por seguirla. Tuve que darle un tirón a la mochila, en medio de un movimiento cuasi malabárico, para que ésta no se cayera al tomar una curva en las escaleras prácticamente volando.

Cuando al fin los escalones se acabaron, comprobé que estábamos en el enorme recinto que tenía la piscina interior que ya habíamos usado en más de una ocasión, durante alguna clase de Educación Física. El suelo estaba mojado en las zonas más cercanas al agua, y todavía quedaban señales de pies descalzos y húmedos dirigiéndose hacia los vestuarios que había aquí, algo más pequeños que los del piso de arriba, por lo que supuse que la última clase de natación la habrían tomado no hacía mucho.

—¡Sakura!

Me giré hacia uno y otro lado, sin conseguir avistar nada que no fueran las paredes blancas, los trampolines y las ventanas pequeñas, que estaban casi contra el techo. El panorama era completamente desértico.

¿En dónde se habría metido?

La mochila cayó a un metro de mí cuando la arrojé sin cuidados a su suerte, y procuré avanzar con calma y cuidado por lo que tenía toda la pinta de una trampa. Quién sabe si más o menos premeditada que la anterior, de la que ya se había arrepentido.

Se me dibujó una sonrisa en los labios mientras me aseguraba de que Sakura no estaba oculta tras ninguna de las esquinas, pensando en lo poco que le duraban a ella las malas intenciones.

Cuando la zona pareció libre de peligros, decidí aventurarme hacia los vestuarios, y supuse que era más sensato fijarme primero en el femenino. No se oían voces por ninguna parte, ni siquiera ruidos, de modo que no me preocupaba que saliera alguna alumna retrasada en su empeño por alistarse para la clase siguiente.

Y, si la había y me encontraba con alguna sorpresa… pues bueno. Gritaría, nos abochornaríamos, nadie diría nada y yo volvería por donde entré.

Asomé primero la cabeza, por si acaso, y me aseguré de que todo estuviera en calma. No había nadie frente al espejo, ni en los lavabos, de modo que finalmente entré. La verdad, aquel cuarto era idéntico al que teníamos nosotros, pero supongo que era lo prohibido de la situación lo que le daba aquel toque medio morboso que impulsaba mi curiosidad.

—¿Sakura? —volví a llamar, una vez estuve en el centro de la habitación.

Las puertas que daban a los pequeños cubículos con retretes estaban todas abiertas, de modo que estaba ya dispuesto a irme, con la certeza de que allí no había nadie, cuando oí un leve chirrido, un golpe de algo similar a madera, y luego dos vueltas de llave en una cerradura.

—Estás _muy_ atrapado, Shaoran Li.

Su voz sonó justo a mis espaldas, pero algo lejana. Y con un tono juguetón difícil de obviar.

—¿Pretendes abusar de mí?

—Vaya. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Yo me di la vuelta, y, tal y como pensaba, me encontré con que Sakura tenía la espalda apoyada contra una puerta de salida que acababa de cerrar con llave. La sonrisa que pendía de sus labios tenía aquel mismo toque de pillería que la forma en que le brillaban los ojos, o sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente. Y esa trenza que se había hecho era como el toque final para acompañar al conjunto.

—Porque sueles usar mi nombre completo cuando quieres hacerme cosas malas.

—Cosas malas —repitió ella, separándose de la puerta y acercándose a paso lento hasta mí. Sus manos subieron hasta el cuello de mi camisa, comenzando a aflojar el nudo de la corbata para acabar deshaciéndolo completamente—. Cosas malas… ¿como cuáles?

Me aferré a su cintura antes de poder evitarlo, y ya estaba besándola con fuerza al segundo siguiente, sintiendo sus respuestas casi tímidas en forma de pequeños roces de sus labios, mientras me desabotonaba la camisa.

La última hora de clase nos la íbamos a saltar olímpicamente, y esto era algo definitivo.

—Cosas como… éstas…

Poco a poco nos fuimos deslizando hacia abajo, hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, y yo no le permití acabar de quitarme la camisa, porque pretendía desnudarla yo a ella primero. De un tirón suave y lento hice que su corbata se aflojara lo suficiente como para terminar cayendo sobre las baldosas, y mis dedos tuvieron como primer destino la hilera de botones que separaba la piel de su pecho de la mía.

En cuanto su camisa le hizo compañía a las corbatas de ambos, Sakura se inclinó sobre mí y empujó hasta que mi espalda chocó contra los fríos azulejos de los lavabos, para después acomodarse a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. Sus labios entreabiertos resbalaron por mi garganta, y continuaron por mi pecho, dejando algún beso de vez en cuando, como si cada tanto se acordara.

Un movimiento de sus caderas, apretadas contra las mías, me hizo gruñir. Sakura pareció notarlo, porque lo repitió, y yo volví a quejarme. Su risita suave fue lo siguiente en llegar, seguido de un vaivén cadencioso que a mí me sonaba demasiado.

Hablando de «frotamientos infructuosos»…

Un escalofrío me tensó todo el cuerpo, recibiendo los estímulos de forma muy sana y natural, e intenté apartar a Sakura de allí para poder ponerme a hacer algo productivo, antes de que ella consiguiera hacer que mi cerebro se apagara durante demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, rechazó mis intenciones inmediatamente, y siguió con su camino descendente, tan contenta.

Cuando mi pecho se acababa, dejó de rozar su cuerpo con el mío de aquella forma, y yo solté un suspiro de alivio. Pero el alivio me duró lo mismo que un parpadeo, pues pronto noté que sus besos no volvían a subir, sino lo contrario, y sus dedos empezaban a jugar con los broches de mi pantalón, para deshacerse del estorbo. Y no me quitó los pantalones; únicamente me desnudó lo suficiente como para poder dejar al descubierto la parte que le interesaba.

Tragué pesado, imaginándome lo que tenía pensado hacer. Y, por si me quedaba alguna duda, sentir su respiración tibia en aquella zona acabó por asesinar hasta a la más pequeña y oculta de todas. Porque sabía que el martirio más delirante y placentero conocido por el hombre me sería recordado en los segundos siguientes.

El leve tacto de sus labios fue lo primero que mi cerebro identificó, y luego su beso. El primero, el segundo, y el tercero también, acelerando los latidos en mi pecho de forma casi peligrosa. Me besó, una vez, y otra, mientras a mí todo comenzaba a girarme alrededor. Y la húmeda caricia de su lengua, un rato después, se me figuró lo mismo que el Paraíso. Pero uno en medio del Infierno más tempestuoso.

El calor de su boca al rodearme me obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás e intentar enterrar los dedos en la dura losa de los lavabos, apretando tan fuerte como podía. En la única vez que había sufrido lo mismo, las sábanas me habían resultado una especie de chivo expiatorio bastante más dócil, y menos propenso a quebrarme todos los huesos de la mano, por mucha fuerza que yo pudiera hacer.

Suspiré, pero aquello sonó más a un gemido que a otra cosa.

¿De verdad que era humanamente posible disfrutar tanto como lo estaba haciendo yo en ese momento?

Cerré los ojos, y llevé la mano que no estaba ocupada aferrándose a los azulejos hasta su nuca, tanteando a ciegas, porque no me atrevía a mirar. Capturé algunos mechones de suave pelo entre mis dedos, enredándolos un poco, intentando acariciar también el cuello.

Quería tocarla.

La vez anterior había estado demasiado paralizado de asombro como para mover un solo músculo, pero ahora no pretendía dejar que ocurriera lo mismo. Además, no se me ocurría ninguna otra manera de transmitirle todo el agradecimiento y el cariño que sentía por ella, sabiendo que, lo que hacía, lo estaba haciendo por mí.

Como respuesta, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarme la pierna, para luego trepar por el abdomen, lentamente. En realidad, toda Sakura se movía muy poco y muy despacio, como si no tuviera prisa por acabar conmigo. O porque pretendía torturarme hasta que realmente no pudiera soportar tanto placer arrejuntado.

Y Dios no conocía la _verdadera_ gloria, me dije. O no la llamaría pecado.

Algún tiempo después, ya estaba a punto de rogarle a Sakura que se detuviera, antes de que ocurriera algún accidente, pero ella se apartó sin necesidad de que protestase siquiera. Entonces, abrí los ojos, y me pareció que, poco a poco, el techo iba dejando de dar vueltas en espiral y comenzaba a quedarse quieto.

La sensación de calor en mi mano fue la responsable de que alzara la cabeza con dificultad, mientras sentía que mis dedos dejaban de aferrarse fuertemente a la losa fría, para acabar siendo abrigados por algo que se cerró sobre ellos. Lo primero que vi, tras un parpadeo desconcertado, fue a Sakura, ya incorporada y casi a mi altura, mirándome a los ojos, con el ceño un poco fruncido. Pero después reparé en que sus manos encerraban la mía, y su mejilla me rozaba los dedos cuando inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Te ibas a hacer daño —murmuró.

A mí se me cortó la respiración, y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta lo suficientemente importante como para impedirme decir nada.

Podía volverse apasionada como únicamente yo sabía, y sorprenderme haciendo cosas que en mi vida habría esperado de ella. Pero su esencia estaba ahí, y no cambiaría nunca, porque seguía siendo la Sakura de siempre. La niña tierna, despistada y afectuosa que a mí me arrancaba suspiros desde que había aprendido a conocerla de verdad.

Empecé a contar, mentalmente. Hasta uno. Hasta dos. Hasta tres…

Me las arreglé para levantarme con ella, y sus piernas se enroscaron perfectamente en torno a mi cintura al ponerme de pie. Cuando la senté torpemente en los lavabos, tembló y se agarró a mi espalda.

—Shaoran¡está frío!

Yo le mordisqueé el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

—Ya se calentará.

A tirones, Sakura se deshizo de mi camisa, y oí el golpe ligero de la tela contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que me ocupaba separándole un poco las piernas, y alejándome apenas lo suficiente para que la misma mano que antes le acariciaba el muslo desnudo pudiera colarse entre los dos.

La toqué como sabía que le gustaba, y, al igual que siempre, su respuesta fue instantánea. Las mejillas se le colorearon un tanto más, cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, dejando escapar suaves jadeos, que eran como música para mis oídos, aún en aquel estado de excitación casi insoportable que me mojaba la piel y pretendía exigirme tomar el control de la situación y apoderarme de Sakura cuanto antes. Pero, ah, la fuerza de voluntad para algo existía. Y ésta era una forma excelente de aprovecharla.

¿O alguien quiere preguntárselo a Sakura?

Sus labios, rosados y temblorosos, me llamaron en cuanto los vi, y no pude evitar la tentación de estirarme un poco más para alcanzarlos, aún cuando Sakura se había ido dejando caer hasta casi apoyar la nuca contra la pared. Tal y como el instinto me lo dictaba, le llené la boca de besos. Y ella me correspondió a cada uno, como podía.

Al menos hasta que a mí se me ocurrió apartar la húmeda ropa interior del camino, y, en lugar de continuar con lo de antes, conduje mis dedos a su interior.

En ese momento, Sakura se tensó completamente, como para evitar la invasión, dejó de besarme y se le escapó un jadeo antes de mirarme con los ojos verdes muy brillantes y abiertos. Supuse que sorprendida, porque yo nunca antes había hecho eso.

Intenté esbozar una sonrisa reconfortante, pero tengo la sospecha de que no lo fue tanto, porque ella se volvió a encoger y acabó todavía más sonrojada que antes; probablemente en el máximo punto de ebullición de su rostro.

Yo no pretendía asustarla, así que, como última alternativa, busqué otra vez su boca y rocé los labios de ambos apenas un poquito.

—Tranquila, mi amor —cuchicheé.

Sakura me enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello, sin dejar de mirarme, y noté que sonreía contra mis labios conforme dejaba de estar tiesa como una vara.

—¿«Mi amor»? —repitió. A mí me empezaron a quemar las orejas. Aquel apodo se me había escapado antes de poder reprimirlo. Quizá debería haber buscado alguna otra manera de hacer que se relajara, sin tener que exponerme así—. ¿Desde cuándo dices esas cosas tan cariñosas?

Pretendiendo callarla, para no avergonzarme lo suficiente y acabar escapando a sus comentarios, hice algo más de presión con la mano que aún escondía entre sus piernas, y acaricié la piel suave y mojada.

—Cállate. Yo puedo decirte como quiera. ¿No ves que intento compensarte lo del sábado?

Ella no contestó con palabras, pero no necesité que lo hiciera tampoco. Empecé a olvidar mi descuido en cuanto la oí gemir otra vez, y la miré. Me encantaba aquella canción; los rumores temblorosos que soltaba cuando yo la tocaba. Era como activar algo automático. Y el rictus de satisfacción en su rostro, definitivamente impagable.

Enterré la nariz contra su cuello, aspirando fuertemente. Luego de la ducha, toda su piel era suave como el terciopelo, y estaba perfumada con alguna cosa similar al jazmín.

Tan dulce, y tan femenina, y tan encantadora, y tan…

El vello de los brazos se me erizó ante una certeza que conocía bien, pero que no quizá nunca había acabado de comprender del todo.

Sakura me tenía en la palma de su mano, a su entera disposición. Y me tendría así hasta que dejara de respirar. Porque me volvía loco. Porque quería cuidarla de todo. Porque quería convertirme en todo para ella. Porque quería que siguiera siendo mía. Porque oír de sus labios un «te quiero» había sido cuanto yo necesitaba para sentirme completo. Porque la amaba con todo lo que tenía, era y podía llegar a ser.

Desesperado, quité la mano de su cálido interior, y Sakura aflojó la presión de sus dedos en mi espalda, que, para variar, me estaban haciendo hasta daño. Cuando volví a mirarla, descubrí que continuaba arrebolada, con la mirada perdida, y su respiración acelerada le huía de los labios hinchados.

Sin perder el contacto visual, me llevé los dedos a la boca, y sentí su esencia quemarme la lengua.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, y el gemido ansioso que soltó cuando yo quité los dedos de mi boca para lamerlos intencionadamente hizo que no me quedara ninguna duda de que ella acababa de captar el mensaje, y sospechaba lo que yo tenía pensado hacer a continuación.

Su clavícula fue mi primer destino, pero pronto seguí bajando. No me sentía con tiempo que perder, así que, por no ponerme a desabrochar el sujetador y esperar hasta quitárselo, tiré de él hacia arriba para que no incordiara. Hice que mi lengua resbalara por la dulce piel de sus pechos, luchando contra la intensidad de los zumbidos dentro de mi mente y deshaciéndome de su ropa interior al mismo tiempo. Sakura suspiraba, y cada uno de sus pequeños espasmos era un paso más hacia la locura completa.

Me estaba descontrolando, y lo sabía. Pero no había forma de que pudiera impedirlo, o comportarme diferente a como lo haría un sujeto completamente famélico ante una mesa repleta de manjares.

Sakura era el manjar. Mis ganas de devorarla entera, incalculables.

Bajé hasta el vientre y me entretuve con su ombligo mientras colocaba una de sus piernas por encima de mi hombro y le acariciaba el muslo de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez.

Acomodé el rostro entre sus piernas, soportando el golpe directo a las hormonas que me suponía estar situado allí. Su aroma llamaba a cada molécula de mi cuerpo, incitándome a aceptar la invitación que todo su ser me hacía para fundirme con ella, en medio de un arrebato casi animal; imperativo. Sabía que ella me estaba esperando. Lo sabía con toda la certeza que me era permitida tener.

Pero era necesario aguantar. Sólo un poquito…

Rocé la piel con mis labios, apenas besándola, e incluso yo me percaté de su temblor. Al acariciarla con la lengua, dejó escapar un gemido medio estrangulado, y yo supuse que estaba demasiado excitada ya como para poder soportar lo que le hacía durante mucho tiempo más.

Perfecto.

Las mujeres no tienen tanto problema como los hombres con eso de los orgasmos. Y dos era un número _joroschó_ y perfecto para ella.

Al menos, hasta que yo aprendiera a causarle tres.

Lamí otra vez, y mi calor aumentó como si algo hubiera estallado en mi interior. Porque estaba queriendo más.

Recorriendo el mismo camino que antes habían hecho mis dedos, me atreví a llegar más lejos que la última vez y probé el sabor de su interior, directamente. Apoyé la mano derecha en el interior de su pierna izquierda, empujando, apartándola lo suficiente para que me permitiera alcanzar el punto más profundo posible.

Ella gimió. Pero yo quería que gritara.

Su sabor me estaba desquiciando.

De pronto, Sakura se incorporó, hasta quedar sentada como al principio. Quitó su pierna de encima de mi hombro y yo alcé la cabeza para poder verla y preguntarle por qué pretendía detenerme. Lo único que ella hizo fue negar con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, y luego llevar las manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, empujando hacia arriba, para hacer que me enderezara y volviera a ser más alto que ella.

Me acercó otro poco, y su boca rozó la mía, las dos cerradas. Durante varios segundos, no hicimos más que mirarnos, y yo me perdí en aquel verde profundo, pensando que por algo había tenido que ser ése mi color favorito desde que tengo memoria.

—Te amo —la oí susurrar.

Y no supe si fue porque estábamos los dos solos y encerrados en un lugar tan amplio, con ventanas tan pequeñas, o porque nunca me lo había dicho con esas palabras exactas, pero su susurro me llegó tan alto y glorioso como si lo hubiera confesado en voz mucho más alta. Pero igual de dulce y perfecta.

Me pareció que le sonreía desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

—Yo también te amo.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, y sus piernas me abrazaron tan fuerte y suavemente como sus brazos, en el instante siguiente. Suspirando, me sumergí en ella en un acto tan hambriento e instintivo que me impidió poder pensarlo siquiera. Sakura gruñó levemente, cerrando los ojos, y no supe si le había dolido o si había hecho eso porque le gustaba.

En realidad, no supe nada más, aparte de que el calor de su carne me incendiaba hasta las entrañas.

Nunca la había sentido como hoy, tan natural y tan completamente. Su aroma inundaba mi olfato y mi gusto, su imagen mi vista, sus gemidos mi oído, la sensación de su piel, ardiente y húmeda, estrechándose contra la mía, todo mi sentido del tacto.

La apreté contra mí, sintiéndola temblar. Nuestros cuerpos eran fuego, juntos.

No hice que se inclinara hasta quedar recostada sobre los lavabos y poder estar un poco más cómodos; no tenía fuerzas para ello. No estaba yendo tan lento como de costumbre, y sus estremecimientos me estaban contagiando demasiado rápido. Era consciente de que no soportaría durante más tiempo, si no me detenía, pero no habría nada que pudiera convencerme de abandonar ahí.

Enterré los dedos en sus nalgas, porque la estaba sujetando de ahí, y arremetí con más fuerza. Sakura me arañó la espalda, arrastrando los dedos hacia abajo, haciendo que de verdad me doliera.

Me mordí la boca, aguantando el dolor. Estaba siendo demasiado intenso; demasiado perfecto como para pretender controlarme de cualquier manera, ante cualquier cosa. No había manera de que pudiera parar. No podía. No podía… parar…

—Shaoran —gimió. Oír mi nombre de aquella manera me hizo delirar, y la empujé hasta que Sakura tuvo que apoyar el peso de su cuerpo, y el mío, sobre su mano derecha. Yo coloqué una mano en su espalda, sosteniéndola—. Sha… oran…

La sentí contraerse y arquear la espalda hacia atrás, justo en el mismo momento en que a mí me asaltaban los gloriosos espasmos.

Durante un tiempo indefinido, mi mente quedó fuera de cualquier dimensión, y únicamente fui consciente de todo lo que mi cuerpo sentía; desde el calor sofocante, hasta el tacto del pecho de Sakura contra el mío y los fuertes latidos retumbando en alguna parte, aunque no supiera identificar cuál de todas.

Algún tiempo después, Sakura se acurrucó, y su respiración agitada me golpeó el cuello como una brisa refrescante, en medio de aquella atmósfera pesada.

—Nunca antes habíamos… los dos… Es decir, a la vez… —tartamudeó.

Todavía intentando normalizar mi respiración, conduje mis manos a su cintura. Subí y bajé varias veces, comprobando la textura de aquel cuerpo mojado que se amoldaba tan bien al mío y sintiendo cómo ella se relajaba lentamente.

—Ya. No te he hecho daño¿no?

Sakura alzó el rostro hacia mí, y frunció un poco el ceño. Su sonrisa parecía traicionar lo que ella pretendía que fuera una mirada de reproche.

—A buena hora te pones a pensar en eso. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Tú _no sabes_ hacerme daño.

—Pero fui muy bruto.

—Fuiste muy perfecto. —Me dio un beso justo en la barbilla, y agregó—: Quiero una ducha. ¿Me llevas o vas a dejarme caminar?

Yo me aparté, y Sakura se puso de pie al segundo siguiente, casi dando un pequeño salto. Recién entonces, al quedar frente a frente, y con cierta distancia, ambos nos dimos cuenta del estado en el que estábamos. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada mientras volvía a acomodar el sujetador en su sitio, y, de paso se acomodaba un poco la falda. Yo hice lo mío también, guardando el asunto que me correspondía, pero no me molesté en abrocharme los pantalones.

Sakura se asomó tras una de las esquinas, buscando las duchas, y, en cuanto las avistó, avanzó hacia ellas con paso rápido. Yo me limité a seguirla, con las manos sujetas tras la espalda, por si la fuerza de voluntad flaqueada y me veía impulsado a retenerla contra alguna pared y hacerla mía de nuevo.

—Mira —apuntó—, estas duchas son individuales. ¡Lo había olvidado! —Entró en una, y abrió un poco la llave de paso del agua, para comprobar que funcionaba—. Iré a buscar la mochila y…

—Ya voy yo —interrumpí. Después de todo, suponía que podríamos compartir el jabón, porque no pensaba salir a buscar la mía, que había quedado olvidada junto a la piscina, por esos azares de la existencia humana—. ¿Está aquí dentro?

—Sí; habrá quedado detrás de la puerta.

Yo asentí, y volví a donde habíamos estado antes. Nuestra ropa continuaba desperdigada pro el piso, así que me ocupé de juntarla, lamentando que mi camisa hubiera caído en un charco de agua, y la dejé sobre los lavabos antes de agarrar la mochila que estaba apoyada contra la puerta de entrada. Vi que la llave estaba en la cerradura todavía, y chasqueé la lengua, sonriendo. ¿Cómo la habría conseguido Sakura? Y ¿desde cuándo había planeado este asalto?

Cargué la mochila al hombro, pero me desnudé completamente antes de volver a las duchas, con la intención de tomar alguna también. Pude ver que Sakura había dejado los restos de ropa que le quedaban en una zona seca del suelo, así que dejé la mochila junto a su falda, y la abrí para sacar el champú, el jabón y una toalla que estaba un poco húmeda todavía. Luego, me acerqué al cubículo en donde se oía el agua cayendo.

—Abre la puerta para que te dé las cosas, Sakura.

—Voy.

Estaba dispuesto a pedirle que nos turnáramos para usar cada una de las cosas, porque pensaba usar otra ducha diferente, pero no conté con que la imagen que se me presentó cuando ella abrió la puerta se me hiciera tan condenadamente irresistible. Al parecer, no recordaba tan bien como creía la envidia que me ocasionaba ver los cientos de gotas de agua deslizándose por su pelo y su piel, o la presión en el pecho que se creaba al notar lo arreboladas que estaban sus mejillas con tanto vapor alrededor.

_Cuenta hasta diez, y luego vete por donde viniste._

Uno…

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, y que el agua tibia me golpeó el pelo hasta apelmazarlo. Sakura me miró sin entender cuando me quedé muy quieto, pero se enteró muy pronto de lo que intentaba hacer, en cuanto la puse contra la pared.

—Shaoran, estate quie… ahh…

_**(Sakura) **_

Llevaba, desde que llegué a casa, en las nubes. No literalmente hablando, claro, pero casi. Algunas veces incluso había podido jurar que caminaba con los pies despegados del suelo, durante el camino de regreso, y las escaleras hacia mi cuarto habían sido lo más similar a una ascensión metafórica hasta lo más alto del cielo. Y no quería bajar. Desde luego, no quería.

Di una vuelta en la cama, suspirando por enésima vez.

No necesitaba un cielo estrellado y la orilla del mar para que Shaoran me hiciera delirar de pasión y amor por él. Los vestuarios de la piscina del instituto eran un lugar perfecto, porque él lo hacía perfecto.

Ese chico era una bomba. ¡Pura dinamita!, a la vez que un cacho de pan. La cosa más tierna, y comprensiva, y dulce del mundo.

Sonriendo como tonta, me sonrojé y abracé el conejo de peluche que él había ganado para mí aquella vez, en el festival del templo Tsukimine, mientras daba pataditas al colchón.

Había sido tan cariñoso, y tan apasionado, y tan… _¡tan…!_

_Pero a nadie se le ocurrió usar preservativo¿eh? Par de irresponsables. ¿Y si ahora resulta que te quedas embarazada?_

Parpadeé, quedándome inmóvil por un segundo, mirando el techo. Mi conciencia tenía razón; no habíamos usado nada. Yo no me había acordado, y supongo que él tampoco. Ni la primera, ni la segunda vez.

Una sonrisa traidora se me colgó de los labios.

Lo siento, pero no me interesaba en absoluto aquel descuido. Al menos, no ahora.

Y me había llamado «mi amor»…

Volví a girar, apreté el rostro contra la almohada y grité, intentando desahogarme y liberar un poco de la eufórica felicidad que sentía. Éste tenía que ser, sin duda, uno de los mejores días de toda mi vida.

La Ley de Murphy ni siquiera se había vuelto a activar en cuanto Shaoran y yo tuvimos que colarnos clandestinamente por cuanto rincón encontrásemos en el instituto, e incluso dejar las llaves secuestradas en algún sitio visible, para que el conserje pudiera encontrarlas. Ni cuando Shaoran me acompañó a casa y Touya no se apareció por ninguna parte, quizá tan sólo para que él pudiera despedirse de mí con el beso más adecuado. Y con una invitación a…

—¡Sakura! —llamó la voz de mamá, desde el piso de abajo. Yo me obligué a volver un ratito al mundo real—. ¡La cena ya está lista!

Me incorporé, desconcertada, y miré el reloj sobre la repisa. Tuve que ahogar un chillido de frustración y rabia al percatarme de la hora que era, pero, en vez de entretenerme con eso, salté de la cama y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el armario, revolviéndolo todo e intentando encontrar algo decente que ponerme. Tenía menos de quince minutos para prepararme y salir corriendo a ver a Shaoran.

—¡Enseguida bajo!

Lo primero que se cruzó en mi camino fue una camiseta rosa, y después un par de vaqueros negros que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía. Viendo que estaban ambas cosas en buen estado, no me lo pensé más y me quité la ropa provisional para cambiarme a la velocidad de la luz. La chaqueta que iba a juego con el pantalón fue el complemento que faltaba al conjunto, y no demoré más de tres minutos en ponerme un poco de gloss en los labios, rimel en las pestañas y una casi inexistente sombra rosada en los párpados antes de asegurarme de que la trenza que Rika me había hecho por la mañana continuaba en su respectivo sitio.

A mitad de las escaleras recordé que me había dejado el bolso en el piso de arriba, de modo que tuve que desandar los pasos dados, ir a buscarlo y volver a bajar, corriendo y, simultáneamente, intentando cerrar el bolso, cuyo cierre se había trabado con un pañuelo de papel que en mala hora había metido allí, arrugado.

Oí la puerta de entrada justo cuando pisaba el último escalón, y lo siguiente que vi fue a papá aparecer tras el umbral, asomándose a la cocina. Vestía su habitual traje beige, aunque se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa y la corbata la llevaba un poco suelta. Parecía haber tenido un día muy largo, aunque, lo sabía, no por ello su expresión alegre iba a cambiar siquiera un poquito.

Yo sonreí radiantemente antes de correr hasta donde él estaba, quitarle el pesado maletín para hacerlo a un lado, y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¡Hola, papá!

Él me acarició el pelo, riendo, y yo cerré los ojos. No veía a papá en todo el día, algunas veces, porque solía llegar muy tarde a casa cuando se le acumulaba el trabajo en la universidad. No sólo con el tema de sus clases de Historia Antigua, sino también con aquellas investigaciones en las que estaba implicado. Era toda una suerte habérmelo cruzado antes de irme, o probablemente mañana tampoco nos encontráramos, y lo cierto es que mi padre es de esas personas a las que se echa de menos muy rápido.

—No nos vimos por la mañana¿eh? —Yo negué con la cabeza. Hoy se había ido a trabajar muy temprano, al igual que ayer—. ¿Qué tal te fue en el instituto, cariño?

El recuerdo de la mañana que había tenido me arrancó una sonrisa todavía mayor, aunque vergonzosa, y cierto calor me quemó un poco las mejillas.

—Fue un día perfecto —resumí. Alcé la cabeza para mirarlo desde mi puesto, sintiéndome tan bajita como de costumbre, cada vez que lo abrazaba. Al igual que mamá, yo apenas le llegaba al pecho—. ¿Y a ti, cómo te fue en el trabajo¿Descubriste alguna cosa interesante¿Tradujiste algún códice antiguo¿Descifraste algún jeroglífico¿Te enteraste de alguna maldición?

Los ojos castaños de papá parecieron someterme a un análisis, durante unos pocos segundos en los que yo me limité a esperar ansiosamente alguna respuesta.

—Vaya, sí que estás feliz —comentó. Yo pensé que, si él supiera…—. Estuvimos muy ocupados trabajando con un sarcófago que ayer nos enviaron desde El Cairo. Ya te contaré si tiene alguna maldición o no.

—Sakura, deja que tu padre vaya a cambiarse y luego vuelva a cenar —pidió mamá. Cuando me giré un poco para verla, descubrí que sonreía mientras sacaba cuatro platos de la alacena—. Seguro está muy cansado, después del trabajo.

Avergonzada, solté a mi padre y coloqué los brazos tras mi espalda.

—Lo siento.

Él me revolvió el pelo.

—Enseguida regreso.

Vigilé a papá subiendo las escaleras, con la vista algo perdida, pero luego recordé que mi madre probablemente necesitaría ayuda con alguna cosa, y me acerqué a ella para ver qué hacía. Se me volvió la boca agua cuando descubrí la lasaña que recién sacaba del horno, y ella rió al verme la cara.

—Ya no falta mucho para que tu hermano llegue de trabajar —dijo—. En cuanto regrese, comeremos.

—¿Touya ya comenzó con ese nuevo trabajo?

Que, por cierto, yo no sabía cuál era.

Mamá asintió.

—Sí, lo aceptaron en aquella entrevista. —Yo miré la comida otra vez, y suspiré, con mi estómago protestando—. No creo que tarde demasiado, Sakura. ¿Tanta hambre tienes?

—Es que… Vaya, mamá, tenías que preparar lasaña precisamente cuando a Shaoran se le ocurre invitarme a cenar con él. ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que habrá inventado! Y me da un poco de miedo descubrirlo. —Inhalé, sintiendo aquel aroma delicioso, y quise echarme a llorar como una magdalena—. No es justo…

—¿Shaoran no suele cocinar¿O cocina su madre?

—Él no vive con su madre —repliqué, olvidando la lasaña instantáneamente. Como una asociación, a mi mente llegó la imagen de Meiling y el recordatorio de que debía llamarla por teléfono para saber cómo estaba.

—¿Su padre?

—Tampoco. Murió cuando él era muy pequeño.

Mamá hizo una mueca que me pareció de dolor.

—¿Hermanos?

Yo suspiré.

—Vive solo, mamá. En un apartamento, desde los catorce años y… nueve meses, más o menos.

Ahora, su mirada pasó a ser una de completa sorpresa. ¿Estaría sorprendida de que yo supiera calcular fechas exactas, o era por lo que le había dicho sobre que Shaoran vivía aquí, solo, desde tan joven?

—¿Cómo es posible eso? —preguntó.

Preferí probar con la segunda opción, que tampoco pretendía dármelas de retardada mental yo misma.

—Pues… es que únicamente él vino de Hong Kong cuando…

Mi madre dejó de cortar la lasaña y se quedó paralizada, mirándome. Me calló sin siquiera tener que decir una palabra, hasta tiempo después, porque sabía que le costaba creer cuanto le estaba contando. Y no me extrañaba. A mí misma me había costado creérmelo, en su momento, cuando Shaoran me lo había dicho…

—¿Me estás diciendo que no lo acompañó _nadie?_ —Casi se horrorizó—. ¡Si a los catorce años todavía era un niño!

Dibujé una sonrisa triste.

—No. Pero… —me erguí, orgullosa y sacando pecho— Shaoran es muy independiente.

—Y ¿no se siente solo?

—Yo le hago compañía.

Ella se quedó callada, y luego murmuró pensativamente:

—Así que, cuando fuiste toda una semana a su apartamento…

Mi burbuja de orgullo se pinchó en cuanto comprendí por dónde iban sus tiros, y quise encogerme. Aunque lo único que conseguí fue ruborizarme un poco, carraspear con incomodidad y rehuirle la mirada a mi madre mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con mis dedos y sostenía el bolso, todavía abierto, apretándolo entre el brazo y las costillas.

—Estuvimos solos, sí —confirmé. Volví a alzar la vista, y descubrí que los ojos verdes me estudiaban con curiosidad y un poco de sospecha. Toda la sospecha que mi madre podía arrejuntar, claro está, y que no era mucha—. ¡Te juro que no pasó nada! Entonces todavía éramos amigos.

Algo peludo me rozó las piernas, y me encontré con Kero, que, aparentemente, había acabado su siesta. Sus ojitos grandes y dorados hicieron que me olvidara de la incomodidad repentinamente, y me dieran muchas ganas de entretenerme abrazándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire, de modo que no dudé en hincarme para poder mimarlo un poco.

No obstante, no conté con que todavía tenía el bolso bajo el brazo, así que se cayó tan pronto como quise agarrar al gato. Además, como estaba abierto, por eso de que se me había trabado el cierre, todo su contenido se dispersó por el suelo, y pronto el parqué quedó sembrado de un montón de cachivaches que yo solía acumular y transportar casi sin conciencia de lo que realmente eran.

—Vaya —me quejé, mirando aquel desparrame—. Si hubiera algún concurso para ser torpe, lo perdía por torpe.

Mamá se rió, y también se hincó, para ayudarme a juntar las cosas. Rápidamente guardamos un espejito, el par de hebillas, una libreta que hacía meses no encontraba, un par de bolígrafos, el paquete de pañuelitos de papel…

De repente, vi que la mano blanca de mamá se quedaba como suspendida en el aire, sin acabar de bajar para recoger alguna cosa, y seguí aquel destino con la mirada.

Creo que se me cayó el alma hasta los pies, y me puse pálida como un muerto, al entender por qué se había quedado así de tiesa y observaba con asombro y algo de incredulidad _aquello_…

¿En qué brillante arrebato se me había ocurrido meter un condón en el mismo bolso que acabaría descubriéndome ante mi madre de forma tan simple?

Kero maulló.

Un ángel pudo haber pasado entre nosotras.

Mamá y yo nos miramos.

El corazón empezó a bombearme sangre al rostro tan enérgica y fuertemente que estaba incluso mareada.

¿O estaría mareada por el pánico, al imaginar la serie de comentarios que podrían venir a continuación¿Me iba a prohibir ver a Shaoran en lo que me quedaba de vida? Y, lo que era peor¿le contaría a Touya algo de esto, y mi hermano se encargaría _realmente_ de que yo no volviera a ver a Shaoran en lo que _a mí_ me quedara de vida, porque a él lo mataría de la forma más cruel que se le ocurriera?

—Eh… mamá… yo… verás…

Ella parpadeó, como saliendo de un trance, y se puso de pie. Yo la imité de forma instantánea, supongo que por puro miedo. Pude ver que tenía el paquetito metalizado en la mano, y me quedé un poco —bastante— desconcertada en cuanto me lo tendió, como esperando que yo lo guardara.

Aunque mi asombro por aquello no tuvo ni punto de comparación con el asombro que sentí cuando ella me sonrió con su dulzura acostumbrada y dijo eso de:

—Me alegro de que seas tan cuidadosa y responsable.

Ni que decirse tiene que abrí los ojos de par en par, y se me desencajó la mandíbula.

¡¿Era todo cuanto pensaba comentar al respecto?!

—¿No… no vas a regañarme…? —me aventuré, aceptando el paquetito con manos temblorosas—. ¿No vas a decir nada…?

A ella pareció extrañarle el comentario.

—¿Qué te podría decir? —preguntó—. Cariño, yo me casé con tu padre cuando tenía dieciséis años, y él veinticinco. Me parece que no estoy en condiciones de criticarte nada. —Después, volvió a sonreír, se giró hacia la lasaña, agarró la espátula y continuó cortándola de la misma forma tranquila de antes—. Lo importante es que se nota que eres feliz. Y no te preocupes por la cena, te guardaré algo. ¿O quieres llevar un poco para comer allá?

Todavía sin acabar de creérmelo, negué con la cabeza.

—No, no, está bien. Yo…

—Y dile a Shaoran que puede venir a casa cuando quiera. No creo que lo pase muy bien estando encerrado en un apartamento, él solo. Touya trabaja hasta muy entrada la noche, así que podría venir a pasar alguna tarde aquí¿no crees?

—Sí, sí, claro. Le diré…

Dios. ¡De verdad que no estaba enfadada!

Antes de continuar abusando de mi suerte, guardé el paquete de nuevo dentro del bolso, y conseguí cerrarlo de un tirón que, probablemente, jodió el cierre por completo. Pero no estaba como para pensar en esas cosas ahora.

—No vuelvas muy tarde. Mañana tienes que ir al instituto, y sabes que te cuesta mucho madrugar.

—Sí… Saluda a papá por mí¿vale? —Miré mi reloj de muñeca, y exhalé con fuerza un suspiro trémulo que venía aguantando desde los últimos y tirantes segundos de desesperación mental—. No me había dado cuenta de que se me hizo tarde. Y, por favor —rogué—; no le digas nada de esto a Touya.

Mamá se giró a mirarme, sonriente.

—Tranquila; no pensaba hacerlo.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Rebusqué en el mueble del salón, procurando encontrar aquel estúpido mantel rojo que parecía haberse esforzado mucho escondiéndose de mí, hasta que al fin di con él, casi habiendo tenido que meter todo el cuerpo dentro del cajón. Comprobé que no tuviera ninguna mancha en cuanto lo desplegué, y, cuando intenté colocarlo asimétricamente sobre la mesa de la cocina, me pregunté varias veces si no debería haber hecho todo un cursillo previo de aprendizaje. Logré mi objetivo después de varias luchas y vueltas, y, en silencio, le rogué al mantel que permaneciera exactamente de esa forma, mientras yo pasaba a ocuparme de alguna otra cosa.

Mi gran decepción llegó al ponerme a buscar una vela. Preferiblemente, quería que fuera blanca o roja, por eso del ambiente, pero… no tenía ninguna de las dos. Ni blanca, ni roja. Es decir, no tenía una puta vela en toda la casa, ni siquiera alguna amarillenta y vieja. Lo único que encontré, en la misma esquina del cajón en donde mi mantel se había estado ocultando, fue una de esas velas pequeñitas que suelen usarse para quemar aceites aromáticos, por falta de incienso.

La miré, y gruñí. Luego miré el reloj, y me dije que era demasiado tarde como para ir a comprar alguna vela decente. Sakura no podía tardar mucho en llegar, aún llegando con retraso. E ir a pedirle prestada una vela a mi adorable vecina quedaba completamente fuera de discusión.

Tuve que resignarme, y la dejé sobre la mesa, no demasiado satisfecho con el resultado. Quiero decir¿qué clase de ambiente acogedor podría darle a la cena una birria de vela como ésa?

Procuré entretenerme con otra cosa, y no tardé mucho en encontrarla: limpiar el desorden en la cocina sería una idea brillante, considerando que la mesada estaba llena de restos de harina, pan, trozos de carne picada, verduras que no sabía ni qué eran, y vaya uno a saber cuántas porquerías más. Eso, por no mencionar el fregadero, que estaba lleno de platos sucios.

Bufé, arremangándome la camisa, abriendo el grifo y ocupándome de la limpieza de los cubiertos, en primer lugar. De verdad¿los jodidos platos se entretenían reproduciéndose ahí, o qué¡Parecían millones, y eso que yo recordaba haber usado únicamente tres… o cuatro…!

De acuerdo, más o menos diez. Pero es que no quería que la comida se arruinara ni por el mínimo descuido. Tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en la carne que había metido en el horno. Y en todo el acompañamiento, con sus respectivas patatas asadas y condimentadas justo lo necesario. Sería una cena perfecta, porque me daba la gana, aun si no me había preocupado mucho por el postre.

Probablemente, a Sakura no le importaría postularse como postre. Y a mí tampoco me importaría que lo hiciera.

Carraspeé, nervioso, y continué con la tarea. Aunque el fuego no desapareció de mi rostro durante todos esos minutos en que procuraba lavar los platos sin romperlos, porque me estaba volviendo demasiado torpe. Lo peor era que no me sentía capaz de evitarlo, tampoco. Las imágenes de esa mañana se repetían en mi cerebro, una y otra vez. Lo de hoy había sido un arrebato tremendo.

La había devorado. Literalmente.

En los lavabos, en la ducha. Y lo haría de nuevo, si se me presentaba una mínima oportunidad. Estaba seguro. Tan seguro que incluso me daba miedo.

Apoyé las manos en el frío mármol de la mesada, oyendo el agua del grifo correr. Aunque ya no golpeaba ningún plato, pues, en pocos minutos de movimientos nerviosos y tan rápidos como iban mis pensamientos, había acabado con todos.

—No, ahora no —gruñí—.Abajo… ¡abajo!

Desesperado por distraerme, tuve que ahogar un gemido de frustración al notar que la mesada estaba completamente limpia, y me pregunté si el suelo no necesitaría un aspirado, pero el pensamiento fue tan poco reconfortante que lo abandoné apenas la palabra cruzó mi cabeza.

Si llegaba a aparecer Sakura en ese preciso instante, estaba acabada. Quiero decir, sospechaba que no habría nada lo suficientemente importante como para obligarme a soltarla antes de que se hiciera de día. Y no estábamos en condiciones de permitírnoslo, teniendo en cuenta que la semana recién comenzaba y que… por Dios, hoy ya había tenido bastante… o eso se suponía…

¿Era mi día de las hormonas revoltosas o qué? Estúpida adolescencia…

Seguí respirando profundamente, con intención de calmarme, por un buen rato. Y, justo cuando me repetía por enésima vez que aquel método no funcionaba en absoluto, mi salvación llegó en forma de una mosca posándose en el mármol de la mesada.

Procurando que no se diera cuenta de mis intenciones, me alejé lentamente del fregadero, y, cuando mi espalda chocó con el tacho junto a la lavadora, tanteé con las manos hasta encontrar una camisa sucia. La enrosqué hasta convertirla casi en un cilindro perfecto, y luego volví a acercarme lentamente a mi anterior puesto, vigilando a la mosca, que se frotaba las patas.

Me figuré una sonrisa cruel extendiéndose en mis labios mientras lentamente me colocaba en posición de ataque, sin quitar los ojos de encima de mi inconsciente víctima perfecta.

_Claro, cuando no puedes mojar, te nace el instinto asesino y matas a alguien. ¡Me gustan tus métodos!_

A mí también. Aunque dudaba de que la mosca contara como un «alguien».

De un golpe seco, hice colisionar la camisa contra el mármol, y no me moví durante al menos tres segundos. Pude imaginar claramente al simpático insecto en su última y más trágica pose, en ese tiempo, y volví a alzar la camisa lentamente, con la sádica satisfacción que supondrá cualquiera que se haya molestado en hacer una tontería como ésta, alguna vez.

No obstante, rápidamente toda mi alegría se tornó en decepción, al ver que no había ningún cadáver, y, en lugar de ello, la mosca salía volando hacia el salón, rápida como una bala. Definitivamente, pidiendo guerra.

Y yo estaba tan necesitado de entretenerme con algo…

Como la camisa se había desenroscado un poco tras el impacto, nuevamente la retorcí, y me encaminé hacia el salón, reanudando la caza. Localicé a mi víctima en la tulipa de la lámpara de suelo que solía encender para leer en el sofá individual que había a un costado, y lo demás es historia.

¿Qué puedo decir?, mi batalla con ella duró lo que tardé en perseguirla por todo el apartamento, tropezar con un zapato que, vaya uno a saber cómo, estaba en mitad del cuarto de baño, y hacer añicos el florero que se conservara tan bien desde antes de que yo llegara a su encuentro.

Cuando tomé conciencia del desastre que yo solo me estaba montando, y de que mis hormonas habían quedado un poco aplacadas, después de tal persecución y adrenalina, simplemente abrí la ventana que daba a la calle y le permití a la mosca huir. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad instantáneamente, porque tonta se notaba que no era, y pasó zumbándome en la nariz milésimas de segundos después de que comenzara a subir el cristal.

La brisa me acarició el rostro de forma tan agradable que me sentí casi obligado a quedarme allí, quieto, intentando recuperar el aliento y con la vista perdida en el paisaje del atardecer. Podía ver las luces de las calles titilar, para ir encendiéndose poco a poco, y los tonos anaranjados del cielo reflejarse en cada uno de los tejados de las casas que había más allá de los bloques de edificios, un poco en las afueras de Tomoeda.

—¡Kogane, Kakyo, venid aquí ahora mismo!

Aquella voz conocida me hizo parpadear, y giré un poco para poder mirar hacia la ventana del piso que tenía justo arriba. Prácticamente no alcanzaba a ver nada, así que me senté en el alféizar y, agarrándome del marco, eché la espalda hacia atrás.

Como si de verdad no me importara lo más mínimo estar medio suspendido en el aire, y con la espalda dando a una distancia _bastante_ considerable del asfalto, centré mi atención en el par de gatos que caminaban por el alféizar de la ventana del piso de arriba. Uno de ellos era blanco, tenía las orejas hacia delante, y los curiosos ojos de color miel. El otro daba la impresión de ser más hosco, no sé si porque sus orejas estaban echadas hacia atrás, o por aquel verde intenso de las pupilas que parecía capaz de lanzar rayos.

O quizá porque, en cuanto el gato blanco se le acercó para frotarse, el otro le dio un zarpazo que por poco se lleva su cuello.

—¡Kakyo, te he dicho que no seas malo con Kogane! —volvió a decir la voz, más cerca que antes—. ¡Siempre estáis peleando!

Al parecer, Kakyo era el gato pardo, porque, en cuanto oyó su nombre, movió las orejas. Aunque después miró hacia la nada, como haciendo oídos sordos, mientras el susodicho —¿o la susodicha?— Kogane lo miraba como si el golpe no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo… o esperase recibir otro.

No me extrañaba que el gato resultara masoquista. Con esa dueña…

El rostro malhumorado de mi vecina fue lo siguiente en asomarse por esa ventana, y, luego de gruñirle algo a su mascota, la rabiosa, que no entendí, pareció sentirse observada, porque acabó bajando la mirada de repente, identificándome en el proceso. Arrugó el ceño un poco más, como para enfocarme mejor, y no pude evitar arquear las cejas como respuesta.

—¿Piensas suicidarte, niño? —preguntó, sin parecer demasiado conmocionada.

Ahora fui yo quien la miró mal.

—No, señora. No pienso suicidarme.

—Qué pena. Entonces¿puede saberse qué estás haciendo colgado de la ventana de un cuarto piso?

Yo me encogí de hombros, apenas distraído con el olor a humo que me llenó la nariz durante breves instantes.

—Espero a que venga Sakura.

Mi vecina apoyó los brazos en el alféizar, y alzó una ceja.

—¿Sakura?

—Sí, Sakura. Usted la conoce. La ha visto alguna vez, quiero decir —me corregí—. Se ha cruzado con ella en un par de ocasiones, en los pasillos, o las escaleras.

Luego de algunos segundos de considerarlo, la anciana cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Ah, sí, sí, ya recuerdo. La niña que viene a verte; la gritona.

Yo me quedé en blanco.

En cualquier otro caso, habría dudado de que se estuviera refiriendo a la misma persona que yo, pero, considerando que Sakura era la única chica a la que yo traía aquí, tampoco es que me quedaran muchas posibilidades.

¿Por qué la llamaba «gritona»¿O era que se estaba confundiendo con Meiling? Porque, caray, mi prima sí que tenía una capacidad pulmonar sorprendente, y solía demostrarlo cada vez que nos peleábamos.

—No, no, la gritona es mi p…

—Oye, mocoso¿no te das cuenta de que se te está prendiendo fuego algo ahí dentro?

Parpadeé, tomado por sorpresa, y me pregunté de qué me estaba hablando aquella loca. Pero no tardé ni dos segundos en notar que el humo que se había arrejuntado a mi alrededor era más del sanamente recomendable, además de que apestaba a chamusquina incluso desde mi posición, con medio cuerpo afuera… ¿Qué mierda…?

De pronto, recordé la carne que había dejado en el horno, y ahogué la retahíla de maldiciones que quisieron escaparse de mis labios. De un tirón intenté volver dentro del apartamento, pero se me resbaló una mano y casi me voy de espaldas al lejano suelo. Afortunadamente para mí, seguro que por la pura rabia, me agarré otra vez y estuve pisando el parqué al momento siguiente.

—¡Niñato idiota, un día de éstos te vas a matar y tendrán que juntarte con una pala!

El comentario de mi vecina se me hizo completamente innecesario, porque estaba demasiado concentrado corriendo hacia la cocina y abriendo la puerta del horno, por si no era _tan_ tarde como parecía.

No obstante, mis esperanzas se vieron destrozadas al encontrarme, en medio de una nube de humo gris, con aquel panorama: la carne, que, en un principio, debería haber sido jugosa y mantener su apariencia de comestible, se había transformado en algo similar a un rollo de papiro… al que hubieran prendido fuego. Y con saña. Y las patatas ni siquiera sabría decir en dónde estaban, aunque sospechaba que serían aquellas otras cosas carbonizadas y medio dispersas por la bandeja.

La cena… la cena que había estado preparando durante horas… ¡La primera cena que me molestaba en preparar con tanto empeño!

¿Qué puta mierda pintarían un mantel rojo y una vela ahora, sin la bendita cena?

En vez de patear la bandeja, el horno y echarme a llorar de frustración, volví a guardar todo en donde estaba, me puse de pie otra vez y apoyé la cadera contra la mesada, respirando con furia contenida.

Más me valdría utilizar bien, al menos una vez en todo el día, aquella técnica de contar hasta diez. O de verdad iban a tener que juntar mi cadáver con una pala, después de un salto en picado por la ventana abierta.

_Menudo idiota estás hecho._

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan:** Konnichiwa, queridos lectores y lectoras (que sexistas no somos). ¿Qué tal? Sí, no hace falta que me digan que tardé un poquito con el capítulo, pero ya les expliqué que ando bastante enredada últimamente, y tiempo para conectarme a Internet es que no tengo demasiado tampoco. De acuerdo, no soy la Señora Ocupada, pero entre que tengo deberes, que quiero terminar esta historia, y que me enfermé este fin de semana y no salí en cinco días de la cama, no me pasé por estos lares. 

Pero bueno, dejando esto de lado, ya saben lo que les voy a preguntar: si les gustó el capítulo. Obviamente, si se llama "No se puede vivir del amor **I**" es que habrá una segunda parte, y la verdad es que podría haberla colocado toda en la misma entrega, pero quedaba con más de 60 páginas y me parecía excesivo para un solo capítulo (creo que mi tope son las 50 xD).

Por otra parte¿vieron cómo tenía razón yo con lo de que Sakura se la iba a cobrar? No sé lo que ustedes esperaban, pero es que una venganza de Sakura, para mí, no puede ser algo sangriento y sufrido, porque no va con ella, así que confórmense… ¡además de que vino con lemon de regalo! (jujuju). Por si les interesa saberlo, o por si no lo notaron, o por si ésta es la primera historia mía que leen, les diré que ése es el lemon más cargadito que escribí (nadie dice que siga siéndolo por mucho tiempo :P) hasta ahora. Y tengo dos; sí, **dos** dibujos a su respecto. Y de uno ya les hablé (silbando distraídamente). Quizá lo suba hoy al blog, no lo sé, oigo la versión de Amy Lee del "Zero" de los Smashing Pumpkins y me digo que ya lo pensaré.

Volviendo al fic (¡siempre acabo yéndome por las ramas!), hago un llamamiento especial a todos los lectores y les digo: usen condones (?). O, bueno, no me acuerdo si eso era lo que quería decir, pero no es mal consejo tampoco. Aunque yo no es que haga tampoco honor a ellos y a su utilidad en mis historias, precisamente, porque las cosas seguras no son tan divertidas de escribir (o algo así). Ah, y si los usan, no dejen que su madre los vea, salvo que sea como la madre de Sakura. Pensé en hacer la escena con Fujitaka, pero a él supongo que le dejaré alguna otra cosa… De todos modos, cualquiera de los dos, en mi mente, reaccionaría igual de bien al respecto.

Y, en fin, creo que ya se me agotaron las cosas que decir, de modo que, ya saben, esperen el siguiente dentro de unos días. Si en una semana no lo traigo, a lo sumo será en semana y media o dos semanas, que, u know, es lo máximo que tardo en actualizar. Aunque espero terminar con el capítulo 23 antes de esto (resoplido).

Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que estén leyendo la historia, y especialmente a las almas caritativas que dejan reviews:

**Juchiz**, **Meiiko**, **Margara**, **Shiriko** **Sakura**, **Undine**, **Adriana**, **Pami** **Li**, **Gabbyhyatt**, **Gaba-Nuss**, **ConniTah-90**, **NeNa** **Li**, **Rizel**, **Nachie**, **Lore**, **Teff**, **Ale Snape Li**, **TaKaA**, **Yohko** **Bennington**, **Bloody**-**Rose**-**SaYo-Yuuki**, **Dark** **Layom**, **Galletaa**, **Yarumi-san**, **Morgana** **Blue**, **Potters-light**, **Mistery-Lady**, **Luna-Box**, **Kary2507**, **Flor del** **cerezo**, **Hikari** **Katsuragi**, **Relena** **Li, Kitzuki Okanalla, Diana Prenze, Lady-Clamp, Kirita Kasugi, Sumeragi-chan y JeSs.**

Sus comentarios me alegran las tardes (que es cuando me paso por la biblioteca a revisar el correo y demás cosas, claro xD). Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que me escriban esos comentarios tan largos, jugosos y _joroschós_ habituales. Los esperaré con ansias.

¡Besos de chocolate!

PD: Qué sueño tengo.

PD II: Se me olvidaba, los gatos de la vecina son dos personajes de Clamp, y se llaman así. Aparecen en un pequeño comic que se publicó en la Antología Clamp, también en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, y no sé si en alguna parte más. ¡Me encanta Kakyo! xD


	22. No se puede vivir del amor, II

**Capítulo 22**

«No se puede vivir del amor II»

_**(Sakura) **_

Con la respiración todavía agitada, llamé al timbre, y me apoyé en el umbral, intentando pasar algo de oxígeno a mis pulmones. Por supuesto, aquella charla con mi madre me había retrasado lo suficiente como para tener que llegar hasta el apartamento de Shaoran corriendo como una loca. Y, aún así, no había acabado de llegar a la hora prevista. Y, si esa manía mía de llegar tarde a todas partes me desquiciaba hasta a mí misma, prefería no pensar en cómo los dejaba a los demás.

—¡Lo siento! —me disculpé, apenas se abrió la puerta—. ¡Me entretuve hablando con mamá y no me di cuenta de que se me había hecho muy tarde! Vine corriendo tan rápido como pude, pero, aun así… —Me interrumpí a mí misma, antes de que Shaoran dijera nada, y olfateé el aire con dudas—. Oye¿huele a quemado o es impresión mía?

—Impresión tuya —aseguró, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar—. Si no te das prisa, la cena va a enfriarse… _más_.

Me sonrojé de culpabilidad.

—¡Te he dicho que lo siento!

—Y yo te escuché. Entra de una vez, Sakura.

Apenas puse un pie dentro del apartamento, volví a sentir aquel tenue olor a quemado, pero, como la ventana estaba abierta, supuse que podría venir de afuera. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue, en vez de eso, el hecho de que las luces estuvieran apagadas, cuando ya se veía más bien poco. Me giré para preguntar, pero Shaoran únicamente cerró la puerta e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarme el camino a la cocina.

Mi sorpresa aumentó a niveles insospechados en cuanto me encontré con aquel otro panorama. Y no es que hubiera algo semejante a un elefante en mitad de la cocina, pero ver un mantel rojo colocado tan cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, en medio de la luz tan tenue de una vela, era casi igualmente sorprendente. Al menos, si nos estábamos refiriendo al contexto del apartamento de mi novio.

—¿Qué se supone que…? —empecé.

Sin embargo, Shaoran ignoró completamente la pregunta, pasando a mi lado y avanzando hacia la mesa.

—Siéntate —dijo, apartando una de las dos sillas. Aún dudando un poco, me acerqué a paso lento, y, en cuanto me senté, él volvió a arrimar la silla a la mesa. Yo me fijé en la pequeña llama que se balanceaba frente a mí, mirándola extrañada. Shaoran carraspeó antes de farfullar—: Lo siento, pero es que no tenía otra vela.

Yo sonreí ante el tono, mitad nervioso, mitad avergonzado, de su voz, pero no pude evitar dirigirle una mirada del todo desconcertada al girarme un poco. Shaoran se mantenía tras el respaldo de mi silla, erguido, como esperando alguna señal para moverse.

—Y ¿para qué querías una vela?

En la penumbra, pude atisbar cierto enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, antes de que se volviera rápidamente y avanzara a grandes trancos hacia la mesada. Allí, dándome la espalda, empezó a hacer no sé qué cosa con una bandeja de plata, a la que quitó la tapa durante apenas unas milésimas de segundo, al tiempo que contestaba, con voz un poco forzada:

—Porque es una cena romántica.

—Oh —dije yo.

Supuse que no le habría gustado mi sonrisa burlona en ese momento, de modo que me pareció lo mejor que estuviera girado, al menos durante todos los segundos en los que yo me mantuve pensando en que algunas veces le daban unos arrebatos de lo más tiernos. Pero claro, él jamás lo admitiría, ni me daría la razón. De hecho, era incluso capaz de enfadarse si se me ocurría mencionarlo.

Como disimular era la mejor opción, me mantuve erguida y lo más seria que pude en mi sitio, en cuanto Shaoran se dio la vuelta, con aquella bandeja plateada en su mano. La rigidez con la que avanzó hasta mí fue la misma que antes, pero parecía un poco relajado. O, si no relajado, divertido por alguna cosa. Aunque él también parecía estarle poniendo tanto empeño como yo a eso de hacerse el desentendido de la situación.

—_Voilà_ —casi murmuró, en un francés que a mí me pareció perfecto, si bien yo no tenía demasiada noción del francés como para emitir un juicio justo. Al mismo tiempo, quitó la tapa colocada sobre la bandeja, y yo no pude evitar dejar de mirar el brillo de humor en sus ojos preciosos para saciar mi curiosidad.

En cuestión de microsegundos, por mi mente desfilaron las imágenes de una gran variedad de platos y comidas exóticas, cada cual más apetecible que la anterior, y mi mente tuvo la poca decencia de casi prometérmelas todas, justo antes de que de verdad viera lo que había en la bandeja.

¿Qué decir? A ver, si mi comentario fuera algo así como que el hambre se me pasó de repente, quizá entendieran, más o menos, de qué iba la cosa. Y a lo que me refiero es: jamás había visto una deformidad menos apetitosa que aquella… cosa carbonizada, que, por su forma, probablemente hubiera sido alguna cosa similar a carne.

Mi saliva pareció plomo cuando tragué, y las palmas de las manos me sudaron frío.

_¿Qué vas a decirle ahora?_

Y es que aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Y olía simplemente a algo que, pese al glorioso pasado que pudiera tener; aun habiendo podido formar parte de los manjares servidos a la mesa de la reina de Inglaterra, a nadie podía resultarle lo suficientemente tentador como para atreverse a tocarlo siquiera. ¿Mordería¿O acaso de entre aquellas cenizas saldría alguna cámara oculta? Porque, vamos, esto tenía que ser una broma.

Me armé de valor antes de alzar la mirada otra vez, y enfrentarme a la expresión seria de Shaoran. Seria, expectante, y yo diría que hasta esperanzada. Con cierto toque de ojos suplicantes y una pizca de… lo que fuera.

Señor, yo lo adoro, pero tanto no podía pedirme.

—Ehm… —murmuré, sonriendo nerviosamente y sin saber cómo empezar a decir lo que quería, sin meter la pata _demasiado_. Comoun acto reflejo, entrelacé los dedos, jugando con ellos sobre mi regazo. A veces me preguntaba si de verdad creía que en ese gesto estarían todas mis respuestas importantes—. Shaoran —proseguí—¿te vas a enfadar mucho, mucho, mucho, si te confieso algo justo ahora?

Él continuó con la misma expresión de antes, sin dejar de sostener la bandeja.

—Puedes probar, a ver qué pasa.

Yo suspiré, y añadí, en voz tan baja y temblorosa como me era posible:

—Creo que me volví vegetariana.

Por un momento, no hizo absolutamente nada, aumentando mis ganas de salir de allí, o pedirle perdón por ser incapaz de probar la «cena» que había preparado. Sin embargo, una sonrisa comenzó a extendérsele en los labios después de un rato, casi traidoramente, y acabó dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa, con los hombros temblándole por culpa de una risa que intentaba contener.

—Creo que yo también —admitió—. Aunque eso no nos salvaría de tener que probar las patatas _asadas_¿no?

Yo sonreí también.

—Si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco.

—Hecho. —Me hizo un gesto que entendí, no sé cómo, y me puse de pie rápidamente. Lo vi andar de nuevo hacia el recibidor, y lo seguí, para ver que ya había agarrado nuestras dos chaquetas y tomaba las llaves que había sobre la mesita—. Supongo que podemos cenar en cualquier otro sitio.

—¿Vamos a cenar fuera? —dudé, mirando la cocina, y luego a él—. Pero yo creí que…

—Visto lo visto, me parece que va a ser lo mejor —me interrumpió—. Prometo que la próxima vez no dejaré la carne en el horno sin vigilancia, ni siquiera durante cinco minutos. Pero ahora ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto, y, como postre tampoco preparé, vamos a morir de hambre si nos quedamos.

Como tenía razón, lo único que hice fue cabecear resignadamente y andar también hasta la puerta, aunque sin demasiados ánimos. La verdad, me hacía mucha más ilusión cenar en su apartamento, con una cena preparada por él, que ir a algún restaurante. Pero no era como si tuviéramos demasiadas opciones tampoco, así que… en fin, para otra vez sería.

Justo antes de que Shaoran cerrase la puerta, ambos nos sobresaltamos con el timbre del teléfono, y nos quedamos casi estáticos. Él me miró después, como preguntando si lo ignorábamos o si era mejor atender, y yo abrí de nuevo la puerta, en una obvia respuesta.

—¿Diga? —Vino un breve silencio, mientras yo me apoyaba en el umbral, y luego vi sus ojos abrirse de par en par—. Ma… madre… —murmuró, con la voz entrecortada, y yo me puse en guardia inmediatamente, más atenta que antes a la conversación.

La breve mirada entre nosotros bastó para darme cuenta de lo sorprendido que estaba, y entonces recordé aquel detallito de que su madre ni siquiera lo llamaba nunca por teléfono, y era Meiling, según él, quien solía encargarse de esas cosas. Un parpadeo pareció volver toda su atención a la conversación, y lo vi enfocar la mirada al frente con su determinación acostumbrada.

—Por supuesto, yo también me alegro de oírla, madre —repuso, con renovada mesura, y yo no pude evitar la algarabía en mi pecho al identificar aquel tono y aquella forma de mantener la compostura, tan seriamente—. Sí. Claro, sería perfecto. —De repente, su serenidad pareció tambalearse, y me envió una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo, antes de sonrojarse—. Gracias, madre. Lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós.

Supuse que el tiempo que había tardado en separar el tubo de su oído fue el mismo que a su madre le tomó corresponder la despedida, sumado a algunos segundos más de quedarse medio patitieso, con la mirada perdida en el espejo.

—Shaoran —llamé suavemente, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones luego de que se pasara un tiempo que me pareció suficiente en aquella pose. Él reaccionó con un ligero sobresalto, mirándome como si recién volviera a recordar que yo estaba ahí, aunque no pareciera saber muy bien por qué—. Hum… ¿vamos a salir?

—Sí —susurró, aunque sin acabar de aterrizar todavía. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y finalmente cortó la comunicación, para avanzar hasta mí de nuevo—. Sí, claro. Ya deberíamos habernos ido.

Esta vez, no hubo interrupción alguna cuando cerró la puerta, pese a que los dos estuviéramos esperando alguna otra llamada. Shaoran guardó las llaves de nuevo en su bolsillo, y me pasó un brazo por la cintura antes de que empezáramos a caminar por el pasillo. Yo miré en derredor, comprobando que no había nadie, y supuse que su gesto se debía, en gran medida, a eso.

—¿Qué quería tu madre? —curioseé, luego de que él apretara el botón para llamar al ascensor, que estaba en el doceavo piso.

Shaoran me miró de reojo.

—Te lo diré en el restaurante¿sí? —Yo solté un pequeño bufido de queja, y él sonrió un poco—. Si me molestas con eso ahora, la próxima vez te invitaré a cenar gelatina de verduras, Sakura, y no hay forma de que la queme, de modo que no tendrás escapatoria.

A mí me recorrió la espalda un escalofrío, recordando el sabor asqueroso de la gelatina de verduras y mi especial odio por su textura viscosa. Miré a Shaoran con malos ojos, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara, y protesté:

—¡Odio la gelatina de verduras!

Él arqueó las cejas, pero luego se rió.

—¿En serio¡Yo también!

_**(Shaoran) **_

—Si son tan amables…

El mesero hizo un ademán antes de empezar a caminar entre las mesas, y nosotros nos concentramos en seguirlo. Sakura parecía un poco incómoda; miraba hacia todas partes, como si creyera que alguna cosa podría saltarle a la yugular en cuanto se descuidara, y estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté, hablando en susurros y pegándome a ella para que me oyera.

Sakura alzó el rostro hacia mí, antes de murmurar:

—Es que no sabía que ibas a traerme a un sitio como éste.

—¿No te gusta? —me sorprendí. Justamente, había elegido este restaurante porque era uno de los más bonitos que conocía, al menos en Tomoeda. Y porque había imaginado que le encantaría ver la enorme pecera que había en la zona a la que nos dirigíamos—. ¿Preferías ir a comer una hamburguesa? —dudé, recordando su primera sugerencia que yo había descartado, alegando que conocía un sitio mucho más agradable.

Además de que ya habíamos hecho la maratón de las hamburgueserías durante la estadía de Meiling.

—Bueno —dijo ella—, la verdad es que sí lo preferiría.

—Pero aquí también puedes pedir una hamburguesa, supongo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose más.

—No se trata de eso —insistió—. Es que… todo esto es muy lujoso, y, sinceramente, yo estoy más vestida para ir a un Mc Donald's que para moverme en un ambiente como éste. —Su mirada verde se paseó fugazmente por las otras mesas—. Si al menos se me hubiera ocurrido ponerme alguno de los vestidos que Tomoyo hizo para mí…

Yo seguí sus ojos, y también me fijé en la gente que estaba sentada a las mesas. Casi todo lo que podía encontrarse uno por ahí eran parejas o grupos de empresarios que se reunían a charlar sobre sus negocios. Y, efectivamente, cada quien vistiendo sus mejores galas, ya fuera con sobrios trajes de etiqueta o vestidos que tenían toda la pinta de haber costado lo suyo. E incluso el mozo que nos llevaba a destino estaba de lo más adornado.

Luego de un repaso analítico de la zona, volví mis ojos a Sakura. Al igual que la mía, y a diferencia de todos los que nos rodeaban, su ropa era informal: una camiseta en rosa pálido con un estampado de dos cerezas rojas casi a la altura del hombro, chaqueta y pantalones vaqueros negros, y zapatillas deportivas en rojo. En el pelo todavía llevaba hecha aquella pequeña trenza de hoy por la mañana, y el maquillaje era casi inexistente.

Sonriendo casi sin querer, volví a inclinarme un poco, para poder hablarle bajito y que me oyera.

—Estás preciosa así —susurré, sintiendo que las mejillas ya me quemaban tanto como las orejas. Sakura volvió a mirarme también, y dibujó una sonrisa tímida mientras en su rostro también aparecía una sombra de vergüenza—. Nadie va a mirarte con mala cara.

De hecho, al pasar, algunos le ponían caras demasiado buenas para mi gusto.

Gruñendo mentalmente, me atreví a sacar la mano izquierda del bolsillo de mi pantalón para pasarla por su cintura y atraerla hacia mí. Sakura me miró extrañada, pero no me preocupé demasiado por ello, pues, automáticamente, dirigí una mirada en derredor, de advertencia, para cuanto espécimen del sexo masculino me topara ambicionando lo que no debía. Y aquel simple gesto bastó para algunos, que rápidamente desviaron la mirada hacia otra parte, y yo me dije que eso estaba muy bien.

¡Que se atrevieran a fantasear demasiado, y me encargaría de que los dientes no les sobrasen!

—¡Oh, mira eso! —La voz de Sakura me arrancó de mis elucubraciones psicópatas, y se soltó de mi agarre incluso antes de que pudiera protestar, sintiendo mi mano demasiado vacía y fría de repente, sin el calor de su cintura contra ella. La vi acercarse alegremente hasta la enorme vidriera que separaba una de las áreas más privadas del restaurante de una especie de mundo oceánico en miniatura, o pecera gigante, según cómo se vea—. ¡Si hasta parece un acuario!

El hombre que nos guiaba sonrió al verla, y preferí pensar que era porque se estaba portando como una niña, en vez de porque el tipo tenía ojos en la cara. No obstante, no pude evitar mirarlo de forma poco amistosa cuando él volvió a mirarme a mí.

—La mesa junto a la pecera estará bien —sentencié, con voz helada, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Él asintió, y noté que se disponía a llamar a Sakura y quizá ayudarla a sentarse, de modo que volví a interferir—. Ya nos arreglamos nosotros, _gracias_.

Supongo que captando el mensaje de despedida, afirmó con la cabeza una vez más, me recordó que vendría a tomarnos el pedido dentro de unos minutos, y se marchó por donde habíamos venido.

Yo resoplé, y me senté en mi silla de mala gana. Tanto mirón suelto era desesperante.

—Shaoran¿ya habías estado aquí antes? —oí que me preguntaba Sakura, tomando asiento delante mío—. ¿Has visto la cantidad de peces que hay ahí¡Creo que ni siquiera cuando fui con Yukito al acuario vi tantos!

Genial.

—Vine alguna vez —mascullé—. Hace tiempo.

Ella me miró como si yo acabara de soltar algo raro, pero sólo dijo:

—Ah.

Carraspeé, intentando mejorar un poco mi humor, y le extendí a ella una de las cartas que había sobre el mantel, antes de hacerme con la mía.

—¿Qué vas a pedir?

—¿Qué te dijo tu madre?

—¿Por qué respondes a una pregunta con otra?

—¿Por qué lo haces tú?

Yo acabé dejando de nuevo la carta sobre la mesa, y Sakura amplió un poco la sonrisa, sabiéndose ganadora. No me molestó; en estos momentos, especialmente, no tenía mucho ánimo como para enfadarme.

—Ha dicho que le gustaría que fuera a hacerle una visita —expliqué, notando cómo el rostro se le iluminaba a cada palabra—. Yo ya le había pedido a Meiling que le dijera que quería ir, en vacaciones. Lo sorprendente es que haya sido mi madre quien haya llamado. —Me pasé una mano por el pelo, nervioso—. Aún no me lo creo. ¿Tienes idea de hace cuánto que no la oigo decirme _nada?_

—¿Hace cuántos años que no la ves?

—Desde que llegué aquí.

—Vaya, lo sospechaba. Casi cuatro años. —Su ceño duró lo que un suspiro, porque instantáneamente volvió a mostrarse alegre—. ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Seguro que tu madre te echa de menos tanto como tú a ella.

Yo me sonrojé.

Sakura tenía la costumbre de decir cosas que a mí me tomaría años confesar, en un comentario que parecía la mar de típico. Algunas veces me preguntaba, en mi fuero interno, si llegaría el día en que me acostumbrase del todo a esa espontaneidad y dulzura. Y esperaba que sí, pese a que tenía la sospecha de que, como algo mucho más probable, lo que en realidad haría sería pasarme la vida poniéndome rojo al escucharla.

Si bien estaba más que dispuesto a soportarlo, desde luego.

Suspiré, pensando en que era definitivamente gracias a esa concreta parte de su personalidad que mi madre me había llamado hoy. Quiero decir, nada de esto habría pasado, si Sakura no hubiera tenido la idea de intervenir entre Meiling y yo aquella vez, pretendiendo ayudar. Porque estaba seguro de que Meiling le habría hablado a mi madre acerca de Sakura, sobre todo luego de oír aquel comentario suyo sobre que «podía ir acompañado, si quería».

—Claro —murmuré, intentando juntar fuerzas. No me había atrevido a mencionar nada sobre ese detalle estando en mi apartamento, ni de camino hacia aquí, principalmente porque me daba miedo—. Hum… ¿te gustaría…? —Me interrumpí a mí mismo, pensando que aquél no era un buen comienzo, e intenté encontrarle otra vuelta al tema. Aunque lo malo era que no se me ocurriera nada más—. Eh… bien… —El temblor en la voz no me dejaba pensar. ¿Cómo decírselo?—. No sé si podrías, pero… me pareció que estaría bien que… Yo… mmm… —Suspiré nuevamente—. Olvídalo.

Sakura parpadeó, y lo suyo fue el desconcierto hecho rostro.

—Shaoran, no entendí absolutamente nada.

Desviando la mirada, solté un bufido. ¡La estúpida timidez siempre estaba en mi contra, cuando se trataba de esas cosas! Era completamente exasperante querer decir algo y no poder hacerlo…

Me distraje al sentir calor sobre los dedos que tamborileaba nerviosamente encima de la mesa, y detuve cualquier movimiento, salvo el de voltear el rostro de nuevo hacia mi izquierda. Me encontré con que Sakura había extendido el brazo hacia mí, y colocado su mano sobre la mía.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a Hong Kong, en vacaciones?

Y eso había sido un arrebato de valentía impresionante.

Apreté sus dedos entre los míos, y Sakura me devolvió el gesto, sonriendo.

—Me encantaría acompañarte a Hong Kong, en vacaciones.

Temblando, recibí el acostumbrado escalofrío de cuando me hablaba, me miraba o me sonreía justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, y rápidamente procuré entretenerme con alguna otra cosa. El brillo plateado que captó mi atención en cuanto bajé la mirada hacia su muñeca me pareció el escape perfecto.

—¿Y esa pulsera? —pregunté.

—¿Eh? Ah, la pulsera. Me la regaló Yue, cuando vino a verme.

Tan pronto como oí aquello, olvidé los escalofríos, y alcé la vista. En vez de mirarme como lo hacía antes, ahora estaba entretenida fijando sus ojos en la pulsera de forma casi… cariñosa. De hecho, con una mirada _cargada_ de cariño.

—¿Yue? —repetí—. ¿Quién es el tal Yue?

—Yue es el hermano de Yukito —explicó tranquilamente—. ¿Recuerdas el día que fuiste a casa para ayudarme con los ejercicios de lógica? —Mi asentimiento fue un leve gruñido—. Pues estoy segura de habértelo presentado entonces. Era el chico de pelo largo. Y, bueno, el que no habló en toda la tarde.

No lo recordaba. Si bien, la verdad, no es que estuviera esforzándome mucho por hacer memoria. Lo único que mi mente rescataba de todo aquello era lo siguiente: un chico había ido a verla, y le había dado una pulsera.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué pretendía…?

—¿Por qué?

En realidad, lo que mi graznido querría haber sido era una pregunta similar a «¿por qué te dio una pulsera?». Pero conseguir soltar una frase con algo más que monosílabos, en mi actual estado de furia, se convertía en una tarea demasiado ardua.

Sakura debió entenderme, de todas formas, porque replicó, con voz suave:

—Yue me la dio como regalo de cumpleaños, un poco atrasado. —Yo bufé y apoyé el mentón en la mano que antes había estado agarrando la suya, antes de fijar los ojos en las rosas del florero situado en medio de la mesa—. ¿Shaoran?

—No me enteré de cuándo fue tu cumpleaños —refunfuñé—. Pero voy a regalarte algo mejor que _eso_.

—Pero… si no hace falta que me regales nada. ¡Mi cumpleaños fue hace meses, cuando ni siquiera nos hablábamos! —Hizo una pausa—. ¡Oh! —Rió—. Espera, espera. ¿Estás celoso?

La respuesta mental no tardó ni una pequeña fracción de segundo en llegar, pero la espanté con la misma rapidez.

Yo _no_ estaba celoso. De hecho, yo _no_ era celoso. Y mi reacción era justo como _debía_ ser. Sí.

¡¿O ES QUE A ALGUIEN PUEDE PARECERLE NORMAL QUE EL TIPO LE HUBIERA REGALADO UNA PULSERA?!

Esto, definitivamente, _no_ era ser un condenado celoso. ¡Era ser conciente de la peligrosa realidad!

Ningún sujeto, conocido o desconocido, tenía que regalarle nada, joder. ¿Qué tanto se les había perdido con ella¡Sakura era _mía!_ Lo era siempre, pero, concretamente, hoy lo había sido más que nunca. Y no es que supiera exactamente por qué.

Me sonrojé irremediablemente, sintiendo de nuevo cómo las hormonas reclamaban mi atención.

Y, bien, probablemente _sí_ tenía una _ligera_ idea de por qué pensaba así.

Pero, el caso es: no estaba como para aguantar entrometimientos extraños, de terceras personas con afán de regalar cosas.

—Cállate.

Cuando miré a Sakura, vi que tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, y parecía muy divertida con la conversación.

—Eres más celoso de lo que pensaba —comentó alegremente—. ¿Cómo hiciste para aguantar durante tanto tiempo?

—¿Aguantar, el qué?

—Me refiero a que yo estuviera saliendo con Yukito —aclaró—. Nunca antes había notado que te pusieras celoso por eso, y ahora… caramba, es que ni siquiera al gato puedo tocar sin que tú hagas berrinches.

Desde luego, la incomodidad y el tema hormonal desaparecieron de mi mente.

Aquello tenía una explicación muy sencilla: nunca me había puesto celoso de Yukito Tsukishiro porque, en la época en que Sakura y él eran una pareja, yo no estaba enamorado de ella.

Aquí el problema era que Sakura creía que sí. Y, digo, no era extraño: tal cosa le había hecho creer yo, desde aquella primera falsa declaración, y durante todos esos otros comentarios que tenían de cierto menos de lo que ella había podido creer nunca. ¿No le había dicho, entonces, que ella me gustaba desde hacía mucho…?

El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho. Sakura era el primer punto en mi escala de prioridades; lo que más me importaba en el mundo. Y, lamentablemente, yo había descubierto esto lo suficientemente tarde como para haber alcanzado a mentirle tanto, en un principio.

De hecho, a mentirle más de lo que le había mentido a nadie en mi vida. Y siendo la última persona que se podría merecer algo así.

Y me arrepentía. No estaba nada orgulloso de ello, pero… tampoco me atrevía a pedirle perdón. Quiero decir, deseaba hacerlo, asegurarle que la condenada estupidez me había durado hasta el momento en que nos encontramos bajo la lluvia, y que nada de aquel comienzo tenía importancia para mí, porque lo que sentía por ella era genuino. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta cómo se había tomado todo el asunto entre Tomoyo y Eriol, el miedo a perderla me impedía hablar.

No, no miedo. Más bien, pánico.

¿Y si la perdía?

¿Y si no era capaz de perdonarme?

¿Y si, simplemente, no se creía una sola palabra de lo que pudiera decirle?

_¿De verdad crees que ésa es suficiente excusa para seguir haciendo como que aquí no pasa nada¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte tranquilo un solo segundo, sabiendo lo mismo que tú al respecto de cómo comenzó todo, y siendo consciente de que la tienes engañada desde siempre, aún cuando dices amarla? Sabes que, algún día, tendrá que enterarse. Y, si jamás se lo dices, es que no te mereces ni que ella te mire, porque eres un mentiroso._

Sus ojos verdes seguían brillando, y aquella dulce sonrisa, que persistía en sus labios, no dejaba de desarmarme por dentro.

Había sido un idiota. Y ella no se merecía que le mintiera.

—Yo… —conseguí murmurar, con la voz estrangulada— hay algo que no te he dicho, sobre eso.

Sakura hizo un gesto de intriga.

—¿El qué?

La intensidad de los latidos consiguió incluso hacer que me marease. Y las manos me temblaban. Pero, joder, no podía evitar el tema durante más tiempo.

Quizá ella confiaría en mí, al igual que lo había hecho siempre.

Quizá era capaz de perdonarme.

Quizá no la perdía.

Suspiré.

Odio los _quizás_.

—Yo…

—¿Ya decidieron lo que van a tomar?

La voz del hombre a mi izquierda por poco y me hace dar un brinco, pero pude controlarme, y me contenté intentando retener el corazón dentro de mi cuerpo, porque parecía querer escapárseme por la garganta en cualquier momento. Debí haber mirado jodidamente mal al camarero cuando alcé los ojos hacia él, porque sonrió nerviosamente, antes de mirar a Sakura y musitar:

—Quizá debería venir algo más tarde.

—Es que todavía no hemos elegido nada —se disculpó ella, sonando más amable de lo que podría haberlo hecho yo—. Nos entretuvimos un poco hablando, y, bueno…

—No se preocupe, señorita. Volveré dentro de un rato, así tienen tiempo de elegir.

El hombre dio media vuelta casi antes de que Sakura pudiera agradecerle nada, mientras yo sólo atinaba a dejarme resbalar un poco por la silla abajo y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, bufando con resignación.

Menudas ganas de interrumpir tiene la gente siempre.

—Shaoran¿qué pasa con lo que ibas a decirme?

Quejándome, volví a incorporarme, luego de algunos segundos, y quedé con la vista perdida en el mantel otra vez. Probablemente, pálido como un muerto y con cierto tinte a enfermo mental en el rostro.

—Te lo diré en otro momento —dije, al fin.

Pude oír un pequeño gruñido por parte de Sakura, antes de que insistiera:

—Prométemelo.

Dibujé una sonrisa débil, y extendí un brazo hacia ella, separando el dedo meñique del resto del puño cerrado. Sin necesidad de mirarla, supe que Sakura había captado el mensaje, pues pronto engarzó su dedo con el mío.

—Te lo prometo —aseguré.

Y me lo prometí a mí mismo, también. El fin de semana, por ejemplo, en cuanto estuviéramos solos y tranquilos en mi apartamento, sin nadie para interrumpir. Con una larga charla pendiente. La charla más peligrosa, difícil y horrible de toda mi vida, seguramente.

Pero una que no iba a eludir por más tiempo.

_**(Sakura) **_

A diferencia de cómo había estado el clima durante toda la mañana, ahora la noche parecía haberse despejado, y no podía identificar en el cielo más que una pequeña nube, aunque la luna estaba rodeada por aquel halo blanco que siempre precede a las lluvias.

Habíamos salido del restaurante hacía apenas un rato, luego de una cena maravillosa. Y la comida estaba bien, desde luego, aunque el calificativo no iba específicamente por ella. En realidad, el tinte especial a la velada no se la había dado ninguna cosa fuera de lo normal; al menos, de lo que me resultaba más normal durante el último mes y pico. Durante todos esos días que llevaba compartiendo con Shaoran lo que teníamos. Durante todos esos días en los que hasta enfurruñado conseguía arrancarme sonrisas y preguntarme cómo era posible para mí vivir antes sin todos esos pequeños detalles.

—¡Deja de mirarme así, Sakura, me pones nervioso!

Tardé algunos segundos en entender por qué se había quejado Shaoran, pero después supuse que el hecho de que llevara un buen rato con los ojos fijos en su rostro, antes tranquilo, era alguna pista.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, acurrucándome un poco más contra su pecho. Su brazo, que me rodeaba la cintura, también hizo que la cercanía aumentara tanto como era posible, mientras continuábamos caminando por las callecitas iluminadas del centro de Tomoeda, esquivando a los demás transeúntes. Aquel gesto, al igual que me ocurrió estando en el restaurante, hizo que me revolotearan un montón de mariposas en el estómago. Porque no era que estuviéramos solos en medio de la calle, y que se portara cariñoso conmigo, en público, era toda una hazaña—. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo… Estás tan guapo cuando te pones serio…

Miraba al frente, y la sonrisa que dibujó me habría parecido arrogante, en otro momento. Ahora, aquel mohín parecía, más que nada, algo similar a una mueca de incomodidad y molestia mal disimuladas.

—Después tengo que llevarte de nuevo a tu casa¿no? —preguntó, con voz rara.

—Sí.

—Entonces, no hagas esos comentarios. Hoy _no_ es el día. Salvo que quieras que tu hermano se enfade contigo por haberte quedado a pasar la noche en casa de Tomoyo, claro.

No pude evitar mirarlo burlonamente.

—Ya, en casa de Tomoyo. Seguro que sí. _¡Shaoran Li_, qué mal mientes!

Tenía fuego en los ojos cuando volteó el rostro hacia mí, y se me escaparon todas esas risas en el recorrido torpe que hicimos desde el centro de la acera hasta la pared más cercana, casi atropellando a un anciano en el trayecto. Mi espalda recibió el leve impacto contra los ladrillos disfrazado de un dolor casi imperceptible a la altura del hombro derecho.

—Sabes que a mí no me importaría «quedarme dormido» mañana y tener que faltar a clases, _Sakura Kinomoto_. —Su voz era casi un ronroneo, en medio de la oscuridad casi completa. Estábamos justo bajo la única farola que no estaba encendida en toda la calle—. ¿Tú no quieres «enfermarte de gripe»?

Sonriendo, hice que mis manos treparan un poco por su cintura y él acercó su rostro al mío otro tanto. Uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado en la pared, a un lado de mi cabeza, mientras que el otro era el que me retenía con fuerza.

—Me encantaría, pero le prometí a mi madre que hoy volvería pronto. Y, créeme —añadí, recordando el incidente en la cocina—, ella sería completamente consciente de que no me quedaría a pasar la noche en la casa de mi prima, y que no estoy enferma de nada.

—Lo sospechaba. —Sentí a Shaoran suspirar contra mi boca, resignado, y le di un beso corto en los labios—. Y hoy apenas es lunes. ¿Cómo mierda voy a hacer para aguantar hasta el fin de semana?

Yo me abochorné, al tiempo que detenía los besos por su mejilla. Estaba segura de que los comentarios que siempre hacía Tomoyo sobre los «vicios masculinos» me habían acabado pudriendo el cerebro de una manera increíble.

—Bueno —murmuré—, en realidad, se me ocurre una…

Sentí su piel arder bajo mis labios incluso antes de que acabara con mi frase.

—No pienso hacer eso —interrumpió.

—A… a mí no me molestaría, siempre y cuando…

—¡Que no!

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces ponte bolsas de hielo, o algo! Hoy estás…

Nuevamente, me interrumpió, aunque ahora únicamente valiéndose de un bufido. Giró el rostro hacia su derecha, y su vista se perdió en algún punto cercano, mientras parecía intentar tranquilizarse. Durante todos los segundos que demoró en volver a relajar un poco el ceño y dejar de estar tan rojo como una cereza, yo me entretuve acariciando la piel cálida de su espalda, por debajo de la camisa.

No podía dejar de reprocharme haberlo avergonzado, pero es que en mi cabeza había sonado la voz de mi prima sin remedio. Por supuesto, la culpa de cosas así normalmente era suya, y esta vez no era la excepción: en una charla telefónica de aproximadamente media hora, hoy por la tarde, había demasiado tiempo disponible para que Tomoyo pusiera en práctica su costumbre de hacerme sentir incómoda, a la vez que volverme algo más… no sé si «retorcida» es la palabra.

—_¡Las semanas son siempre muy largas, y tú no te apareces por su apartamento hasta que es sábado!_ _No me extraña que hoy lo hayas notado medio desesperado, mujer. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió preguntarle si se masturba pensando en ti durante el resto de…?_

—_¡¡¡Tomoyooooo!!!_

—_¿Qué¡Pero si eso sería muy tierno!_

No creo que haga falta aclarar que corté la comunicación, llegadas a ese punto. Y es que, Señor, jamás en mi vida me había planteado eso, ni siquiera a mí misma. ¡Ni tenía ningún interés, tampoco…!

Al menos, eso creo. O creía.

Tímidamente, alcé la mirada del suelo, en donde la había olvidado un rato. Shaoran parecía haberse tranquilizado ya, y yo me percaté de que la alterada ahora era yo, así que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y ocultar el rostro en su pecho. Aunque, al hacerlo, también descubrí que me había equivocado al creer que se había olvidado del tema por completo; su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, delatándolo.

—Shaoran —llamé.

—¿Qué?

Yo me encogí un poco más, y mi voz fue un murmullo tembloroso cuando hablé:

—De verdad que a mí no me importaría. Sería tierno.

—¡Sakura!

Lo siguiente que oí fue una retahíla de palabras ininteligibles, y luego Shaoran se apartó de mí bruscamente. Anduvo a paso rápido hasta unos metros más adelante, en donde estaba la puerta del local más cercano, y entró como si estuviera decidido a comprar alguna cosa.

—¡Eh, pero no te enfades!

Seguí sus pasos incluso antes de darme cuenta, y también entré a la tienda. Choqué con la espalda de Shaoran por distraerme mirando a mi alrededor, pero él no se inmutó demasiado. También parecía muy concentrado analizando el entorno, aún con restos de vergüenza en su expresión irritada.

De nuevo lo imité, y me di cuenta de que estábamos dentro de algún local en donde vendían discos de música que parecían ser de varios años atrás, hacían piercings y, a juzgar por los cientos de papeles que enseñaban dibujos en tinta negra, también tatuajes de todo tipo. Una música extraña se oía de fondo, pero parecía sonar en otra habitación. Quizá del mismo sitio de donde venían las risas y algún que otro grito.

—¿Sois Yoshinori y Sayaki? Hideki me comentó hoy que también estaríais en la fiesta.

Ambos miramos a la chica que había aparecido de alguna parte, con sus brazos llenos de dibujos y varios piercings en la nariz, las cejas y las orejas. El pelo, de un rubio casi blanco, le caía por los hombros desnudos de la forma más llana que yo hubiera visto jamás.

—¿Qué fiesta? —pregunté.

Ella se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, pero luego añadió rápidamente:

—Ninguna fiesta. —Se cruzó de brazos, como incómoda, antes de proseguir—. ¿Queréis algo en particular?

Yo no tenía idea de qué contestar a eso, si únicamente había entrado porque Shaoran lo había hecho, así que lo miré a él. Y estaba a punto de pedir perdón a la chica y alegar que nos habíamos confundido de tienda, o algo así, al ver que nadie decía nada, pero Shaoran se me adelantó.

—Sí —dijo—. Quiero un tatuaje.

Yo abrí desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Perfecto. Siéntate aquí.

Shaoran avanzó hacia la silla que la chica le había indicado, y tomó asiento tranquilamente, en tanto que yo no acababa de aterrizar del todo. ¿Había oído cualquier cosa o era que se había vuelto loco¿O que me estaba volviendo loca yo?

—¿Vas a hacerte un tatuaje? —casi chillé—. ¿Por qué?

Él extendió el brazo para agarrar la pila de papelitos que había en una mesa baja, a su lado, y comenzó a garabatear algo en el primero de ellos con el bolígrafo que también encontró por allí. Su ceño estaba muy marcado otra vez, antes de replicar con calor:

—¡Joder, es más «tierno» que hacerme una paja!

Mi cara se volvió fuego.

—¡Shaoran!

—¡Qué¡Tú empezaste con lo de…!

La rubia, que se había sentado en el taburete a su izquierda, carraspeó con lo que se supuse era incomodidad. Shaoran debió haber reparado nuevamente en su presencia recién entonces, porque cerró la boca instantáneamente y bajó la cabeza, ocultando tanto rostro como podía bajo los mechones castaños.

—¿Debería irme? —preguntó ella, sonriendo con sorna.

Yo suspiré, y Shaoran gruñó:

—No.

—Bien, entonces, empecemos. —La vi alzar aquel aparatito, similar a un bolígrafo, y el corazón empezó a brincarme en el pecho. ¿De verdad que Shaoran se iba a hacer un tatuaje?—. ¿Qué quieres que te tatúe, guapo?

_¿__«__Guapo__»?_

Sin una palabra de por medio, él le tendió el papel en donde había estado garabateando algo antes. A mí me aguijoneó la curiosidad inmediatamente, así que avancé algunos pasos hacia ellos, para ver lo que había dibujado, pero Shaoran alzó la mirada otra vez y me congeló en mi sitio.

—Ya lo verás, Sakura.

A regañadientes, obedecí. No es que me gustara quedarme con la intriga, pero tampoco estaba en plan de ponerme a pelear con él delante de terceros.

—¿Sakura? —inquirió la chica, mirándome. Yo asentí con la cabeza, suponiendo que me preguntaba por mi nombre, y ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de farfullar un—: Lo sospechaba.

No me enteré de lo que estaba diciendo, pero, de todas formas, olvidé rápido todo el asunto en cuanto vi que Shaoran se quitaba la chaqueta y empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa. Volví a percatarme, por segunda vez en el día y gracias a que quedaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, de que su piel tenía un tono más bronceado que antes. Probablemente por lo de la playa. Probablemente porque, en las profundidades más recónditas de su mente, le encantaba hacerme babear.

Shaoran señaló distraídamente la parte de atrás de su hombro izquierdo.

La desconocida y yo intercambiamos miradas rápidas.

Yo capté el brillito tintineándole en los ojos azules.

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla, antes de que sus labios dibujaran un sordo «caliente».

Y, justo en el mismo momento en que posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran, sin quitarme la vista de encima, un arrebato de euforia adolescente se apoderó de mi persona.

—Si tú te haces uno, yo también quiero uno —solté atropelladamente.

Shaoran se unió a eso de las miradas, aunque él no me estaba retando, ni me enfurecía, ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que vi en aquellos conocidos orbes de tonalidades ambarinas fue una curiosidad absoluta, mezclada con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Quieres uno? —repitió.

¿Que si quería tener algo impreso en la piel para toda la vida¿Que si quería tener más posibilidades aún de que Touya me encerrase en un convento, si llegaba a encontrarse con un tatuaje¿Que si quería poner a la rubia en su sitio¿Que si quería dejarme llevar y pensar otro día en lo que estaba haciendo¿Alguna de ésas era la pregunta del millón?

—Lo quiero —fue mi respuesta. A cualquiera de ellas.

—Niña, esto duele. —La única voz femenina diferente a la mía en aquel lugar me supuso la misma agradable sensación que morder un limón, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarme. Disimuladamente cerré los puños con fuerza, devolviéndole la mirada desafiante que ella me estaba regalando mientras su mano continuaba sobre el hombro de Shaoran. Desesperándome—. No creo que sea una experiencia muy bonita. Además, seguro que después te arrepientes. ¿Por qué no te lo piensas mejor, y vuelves otro día, con todo más claro? Yo puedo ocuparme de hacerle el tatuaje a él, mientras tanto.

_En buenas manos lo dejarías._

Mis ojos volaron a Shaoran.

—_Quiero uno_ —repetí, en lo que seguramente sería la última vez. Si la rubia llegaba a hacer algún otro comentario, estaría al otro lado de la puerta en menos de un parpadeo, con todo el oxígeno que hubiera camino a mi casa para relajarme otra vez—. Que sea el regalo de cumpleaños atrasado que querías hacerme. Por favor.

Para mi completo alivio, él se encogió de hombros, muy pacifista.

—Está bien. ¿Que vas a…?

Le enseñé la lengua, antes de colocarme en la silla roja e idéntica a la suya que había justo a su derecha.

—Ya lo verás, Shaoran —parodié, imitando su tono de voz. Y debió de hacerle gracia, porque por fin sonrió, mientras yo me tumbaba boca abajo.

—Vale, será como diga la princesa. —La zo… la chica se giró un poco, mirando hacia una de las puertas que había al fondo de la habitación—. _¡Junichi-chaaan!_ —gritó—. ¡Aquí alguien quiere un tatuaje!

Con ese nombre, no pude evitar imaginarme a un chico bajito, de apariencia dulce y gentil, delgaducho y con una sonrisa agradable, que jamás sabría contestarme cómo era que se había metido en el mundo de los _tatoos_ y los piercings, ni cómo se las arreglaba para soportar a su «adorable» compañera de trabajo. En lugar de ello, simplemente se dedicaría a encogerse de hombros y continuar sonriendo, mientras me aseguraba que hacerse un dibujito de nada, en la piel, no dolía tanto como _otras_ pretendían que me creyera.

Es decir, que me imaginaba algo completamente diferente al mastodonte que, segundos después, apareció tras la puerta y me hizo tragar saliva pesadamente, preguntándome si de verdad harían falta todas esas argollas por el cuerpo, y todas esas pulseras de pinchos, y todos esos tatuajes de dragones y mujeres desnudas, y todo ese cuero como ropa, y toda esa cara de mala leche genuina.

Joder. Mierda.

La mirada y sonrisa triunfales de la rubia fue todo cuanto necesité para saber que lo había hecho adrede, y no me moví de mi sitio, aun oyendo los pasos pesados del tipo retumbar cada vez más cerca de mí, sólo para no dar el brazo a torcer. Aunque ya no me apetecía demasiado el regalo de cumpleaños, la verdad.

—¿Quién quiere un tatuaje?

Su voz, tan áspera, fue como pasarme una lija por los tímpanos, a la vez que era la culpable de que un escalofrío me recorriera la columna de arriba a abajo. Ello sumado, obviamente, a la apariencia tan poco tranquilizadora del panorama general.

Sin embargo, me armé de todo mi valor para conseguir apenas alzar la mano, como si de repente creyera que el tipo era mi profesor de matemáticas y tuviera que pedirle permiso para ir al baño justo antes de que me tocara salir a resolver el ejercicio crucial de la mañana.

—Yo —conseguí decir, con voz medio estrangulada por el miedo—. Yo soy quien…

—¿Qué vas a querer? —interrumpió.

Bien. No era muy amable tampoco.

—Hum…, claro, sí. —Nerviosamente, volví a incorporarme hasta quedar sentada, y me hice con uno de los papelitos que había visto usar a Shaoran antes. Con el mismo bolígrafo que le quité a él con tanta torpeza como me fue posible, garabateé lo que sería mi tatuaje, y maldije interiormente estar tan tensa. Es decir, si yo ya era bastante mala en cualquier intento artístico, eso lo empeoraba todo aún más—. Quiero… esto.

Le enseñé al hombre el papel, y supuse que no era necesario aclarar que se trataba de un diseño secreto, porque no tenía pinta de estar deseoso de andar enseñándolo por ahí, ni de preguntar nada a su respecto. Volví a tumbarme en la silla, de lado, y señalé el lado derecho de mi cadera con un dedo tembloroso. Sentí que él me levantaba la camiseta de un tirón brusco, hasta la cintura, y el corazón me subió de un golpe a la garganta, como si, impulsado por aquella misma fuerza, también hubiera tomado envión y aprovechado la salida.

Si a mí se me ocurría abrir la boca, no se escaparía realmente¿verdad?

Aunque lo que estaba haciendo fuera una completa locura.

Un sonido extraño captó mi atención, y alcé la mirada del suelo rápidamente, para ver qué era. En mi actual estado de alerta identifiqué que el aparatito que ya empezaba a deslizarse por el hombro de Shaoran era el responsable de aquello, y supuse que me convenía tranquilizarme.

Aunque aquella idea desapareció de mi mente en cuanto también me percaté de otro detalle.

—Sabía que así estaríamos más cómodos —oí decir a la rubia, desde su actual puesto.

Esto es, sentada de piernas abiertas al final de la espalda de Shaoran, que estaba boca abajo.

En menos de un segundo, la sangre me bulló en las venas como lava, e hice fuerza con los brazos para incorporarme, sin pensármelo dos veces. ¡¿Pero esto de qué iba?!

No obstante, me detuvo sentir un dolor agudo en la cadera, cuando empezaba a separar el cuerpo de la especie de sofá o silla reclinable en donde estaba, y me encontré con el rostro adusto de mi verdugo.

—No te muevas —«sugirió»—. La aguja ya está encendida, y puedo pincharte otra vez si no te quedas quieta. ¿Quieres un tatuaje, o no? Aquí estamos trabajando, no jugando¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, obligándome a mantener la calma en vez de a irme de allí, y volví a tumbarme por tercera vez. Sentía la garganta ardiendo de pura rabia, y los ojos se me empañaron al tiempo que apretaba la boca con fuerza y clavaba la vista en el suelo.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo yo…?

¿Y qué se suponía que estaba haciendo _ella?_

Como una última sentencia, y para ponerme más nerviosa aún, sentí algo frío mojarme la cadera. Seguramente, el algodón con cualquier tipo de desinfectante que usaran allí, antes de que la aguja hiciera su trabajo.

La imagen de una mano extendiéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de mí, casi tocando las baldosas, me hizo parpadear. Un par de lagrimones se escaparon con aquel gesto, pero, gracias a ello, todo se volvió un poco menos borroso y pude identificar que aquélla era la mano de Shaoran.

Antes de que mi cerebro decodificara las órdenes siquiera, mi cuerpo ya había actuado, y me había aferrado a ella y a su calor como a un salvavidas.

—Tranquila —dijo él por lo bajo, y su sonrisa fue lo primero con lo que me topé al volver a alzar un poco la vista—. En realidad, no duele nada.

De repente, el hormigueo en la piel pareció desaparecer, al igual que lo hizo aquel peso agobiante en el pecho, y el instinto asesino que se me había despertado en los últimos minutos de flirteos a mi novio.

En lugar de todo aquello, lo único que pasó a ocupar mi mente fue la imagen de esa sonrisa y los hoyuelos marcándosele a los lados de la boca. La certeza de que estábamos haciendo una tontería juntos y de que Shaoran estaba conmigo hizo que le diera una patada a mi cobardía, alejándola de mí, y quizá también otra, pequeñita, a mi sentido común.

Y también sonreí, apretando su mano un poco más y llenándome el cuerpo de cosquilleos.

¿A quién le importaba el sentido común?, y ¿a quién le importaban las rubias?

_**(Shaoran) **_

El martes por la mañana, Sakura mordisqueaba el lápiz con nerviosismo, sin despegar los ojos de su libreta de hojas cuadriculadas, repletas de tachones, restos ennegrecidos de goma de borrar y montones de números por todas partes. Tenía una cara de concentración increíble, a la vez que el sol, que asomaba entre las nubes espesas de vez en cuando, le arrancaba brillos dorados a su pelo sin que ella lo notara siquiera. Aunque yo sí lo notaba. Eso, y muchas otras cosas.

Pero tenía la conciencia tranquila. Afortunadamente, mi día hormonal-revoltoso había sido ayer, así que hoy podía observarla casi de cualquier forma, y haciendo casi cualquier cosa, sin que el lado más oscuro de mi mente comenzara a traicionarme.

Y, sí, he dicho _casi_.

—No entiendo cómo es que me dan resultados siempre diferentes, cada vez que lo intento —la oí refunfuñar, refiriéndose al ejercicio que había repetido en cinco ocasiones, intentando ver si estaba bien. Aunque el problema era aquí era que las comprobaciones nunca coincidían entre ellas—. No veo el error… ¡en _ninguna_, maldita sea!

Yo suspiré. Ya le había dado quince minutos para intentar resolverlo, porque me había, prácticamente, obligado a callar y dejar de indicarle qué errores tenía, alegando que lo estaba resolviendo solo. Y, probablemente, fuera cierto. Supongo que no tengo madera de profesor, y menos de matemáticas. Pero es que, joder, me desesperaba tanto…

Y quedaban únicamente tres días para el examen…

Supe que se estaba frustrando seriamente, porque enterró el rostro en sus rodillas, abrazándose las piernas, y a la libreta, de paso, que había quedado en medio. Un suspiro quejumbroso llegó después, y la brisa, fría, le agitó los cabellos.

Los anómalos veinte grados continuaban haciendo mella en el ambiente, como si quisieran volverlo de otoño, melancólico y triste. O como si estuviera siempre a punto de desatarse una tormenta, en mitad del verano. Un cielo oscuro, de repente, sobre nuestras cabezas acostumbradas al calor del sol.

Mi vista quedó perdida en el patio del instituto en ese entonces, intentando descifrar un poco el paisaje.

¿Por qué tenía aquel presentimiento?

—Estúpidas, estúpidas matemáticas —fue su murmullo—. ¿Para qué me sirve a mí un logaritmo?

Olvidándome un poco de lo extraño que me estaba resultando el clima, probé suerte y me acerqué a Sakura algunos centímetros más, sobre la hierba de la pendiente en donde estábamos sentados. Le pasé un brazo por la espalda e hice que se inclinara hacia mí.

—¿Quieres que te lo explique de nuevo? —pregunté.

—Si vuelvo a ver un número en las siguientes dos horas, se me derretirá el cerebro.

—Entonces, déjalo. Hoy te vienes conmigo al apartamento y vemos cómo arreglar ese problema. —Sakura asintió con la cabeza, susurrando un leve «gracias». Yo fui bajando la mano, acariciando su espalda en el proceso, y ella recibió los mimos sin una pizca de reticencia. No obstante, tensó instantáneamente todo el cuerpo en cuanto mi mano alcanzó su cadera, y yo recordé el tatuaje—. Te duele¿verdad? No tenías por qué habértelo hecho.

¿Creían que no se lo iba a reprochar? Qué poco me conocen.

Quiero decir, Sakura estaba completamente decidida a hacérselo ayer, y no me había visto en condiciones de negárselo… porque, además, también parecía un poco enfadada. Sin embargo, que quisiera darle el gusto no significaba que yo estuviera de acuerdo, o que me hiciera gracia aquel arranque. En absoluto. Porque, una cosa es que el arrebato me diera a mí, y otra que le diera a ella¿no?

Sakura alzó la cabeza y me miró fijamente. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe en el hombro, propiciado por su mano que andaba por esa zona —quizá antes algo más abajo—, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, como si ello ayudase a soportar un poco el dolor agudo.

—Te duele¿verdad? —se burló—. No tenías por qué habértelo hecho.

En cuanto volví a abrir los ojos, le regalé una mirada que debió haber sido bastante fea. Aunque Sakura no se inmutaba demasiado con ellas, conforme el tiempo iba pasando.

—Y tú no tenías por qué haberme golpeado —protesté.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, con la vista fija obstinadamente en el suelo.

—Quizá te lo merecieras un poquito.

Yo me desconcerté completamente. No recordaba haberme portado mal con ella, al menos en las últimas horas. De hecho, incluso la había invitado a cenar, pagado un tatuaje y ahora pretendía ayudarla con matemáticas¿no?

—¿Qué dices?

—Después de lo que pasó ayer, con la rubia ésa —farfulló, a modo de aclaración. Aunque a mí no es que me aclarase mucho que digamos.

—¿La rubia? —Arqueé las cejas—. ¿Qué rubia?

—¿Cuántas rubias viste ayer?

—No sé. ¿Tú cuentas como rubia, como pelirroja o como castaña?

—La de los tatuajes, Shaoran. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Es decir, tienes que haberla visto. No es como si no se hubiera subido a tu espalda durante unos cuantos minutos.

La imagen de la desconocida de la tienda llegó a mi mente recién entonces, aunque, en un lapsus, me dije que, más que rubio, tenía el pelo casi blanco. La primera vez que la vi, en cuanto salió de aquella puerta, incluso me había recordado un poco a la chica que sale en algunos videos de los _Smashing Pumpkins._ ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…?

—Ah, _esa_ rubia. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? —se sorprendió—. ¿No lo notaste?

—Eh… —dudé—¿no?

—¡Tú le gustabas! —exclamó, deshaciendo mi abrazo—. ¡Por Dios, nunca había visto semejante manoseo en mi vida¡Y no puedo creer que no te hayas dado por enterado de cómo te miraba! —Empezó a ponerse roja, seguramente de puro coraje. Yo acallé mi comentario acerca de que sí me había dado cuenta de eso, pero no de que ella también lo hubiera notado, siendo tan despistada siempre—. A… además, te estaba tocando de una forma que…

Así que por eso era que ayer, durante todo el camino de regreso a su casa, había estado tan silenciosa y enfurruñada.

Volví a abrazarla, y se me curvaron los labios automáticamente, aunque Sakura continuaba rígida como una vara y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Estás celosa?

—¡No! —negó al instante, dibujándome una sonrisa aún mayor de la que ya tenía—. Pero es que ella…

Riendo, rocé su cuello con mi nariz y sentí su pequeño estremecimiento. El perfume de su piel me llenó el olfato, acelerando los latidos en mi pecho.

Era tan simplemente perfecto tenerla cerca.

—No tienes por qué ponerte celosa —cuchicheé, besando su garganta. Pude oír el lápiz y la libreta cayendo en la mullida hierba en ese momento—. A mí solamente me gustas tú.

—A veces tienes tanta labia…

—¡Parejita! —La voz de Tomoyo nos sobresaltó a los dos, pero no nos movimos más que lo suficiente como para poder girar un poco la cabeza y ver a la prima de Sakura correr alegremente hacia nosotros. En cuanto llegó, se quedó quieta un momento, intentando recuperar el aire perdido, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Interrumpo mucho o sólo un poquito? —Hice una mueca que a ella no le pasó por alto—. Lo siento, pero es que tengo algo que darle a Sakura. Hace rato la estaba buscando.

—¿Algo para mí? —Tomoyo asintió, antes de comenzar a buscar algo en el bolso que traía. Algunos segundos después, enseñó una cámara digital, que no era la misma que solía llevar ella a todas partes, sino una bastante más pequeña—. Oye¿ésa no es mi cámara?

—La misma —confirmó su prima—. Hace meses la olvidaste en mi casa, y yo la encontré ayer, buscando uno de los vestidos sin terminar que había guardado en el baúl. Y, como tenía toda la tarde libre, me pareció buena idea pasar las fotos de este fin de semana a tu cámara, para que las vieras. Tiene la tarjeta de memoria que…

—¡¿Las fotos de la playa?! —interrumpió Sakura, poniéndose de pie al segundo siguiente, para arrebatarle la cámara de las manos a Tomoyo y sonreír casi delirante de felicidad—. ¡Y yo que pensé que se había echado a perder todo!

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—También tiene todas las filmaciones que hice —comentó, dándole al botón de encendido—. Foto, foto, foto… Ah, aquí hay un video. —Su sonrisa se volvió perversa—. Mira, Sakura, es el video que te hice durante el viaje de ida¿recuerdas? —Sakura debió de recordarlo repentinamente, porque su cara se volvió a una de horror absoluto mientras Tomoyo desviaba la mirada hacia mí—. ¿Quieres ver el video, Shaoran? Es una entrevista muy interesante.

Yo también me puse de pie, sacudiendo un poco los pantalones, y me encogí de hombros.

—Claro¿por qué no?

—¡No! —vino el chillido de Sakura, que finalmente se apoderó de la cámara y la ocultó tras la espalda. Sonrió nerviosamente, tan roja como antes se había puesto pálida, retrocediendo los mismos pasos que yo avanzaba para acercarme—. ¡No es necesario que veas ese video¡Estoy segura de que no te haría ninguna gracia! —A mí me sorprendió tanto aquella especie de ataque de pánico, que preferí no insistir. En cuanto me detuve en mi sitio y enseñé las manos, en son de paz, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro y aflojó los hombros—. Voy a tener que borrar unas cuantas cosas de esta tarjeta de memoria antes de poder vivir tranquila.

—De todos modos, ésta es sólo la copia del original —rió Tomoyo, ganándose otra mirada horrorizada de mi novia—. No creerás que iba a ser lo suficientemente arriesgada como para darte a ti algo que, obviamente, querrías destruir¿no?

—Supongo, pero…

La alarma en mi reloj sonó antes de que Sakura comenzara las súplicas que seguramente tendría listas, en pos de que Tomoyo se apiadase un poco de ella y le permitiera destruir cuanta evidencia existiese de lo que fuera que quería ocultar. En vez de eso, supuse que había recordado que tenía que ir a ensayar un rato con el grupo de porristas, tal y como me dijera antes, porque me interrogó con la mirada.

—Sí, ya son las cuatro —confirmé.

—¿Hoy tienes práctica con las porristas? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Sí —Sakura la miró extrañada—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? No recuerdo haberte dicho que habíamos cambiado el horario para esta semana…

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo enigmáticamente; la cara de no entender que traía Sakura se hizo todavía más obvia; por mi parte, yo simplemente me ahorré los comentarios sobre cómo se las arreglaba esa chica para estar al tanto de todo cuanto Sakura hacía. Y, sobre todo, mis comentarios acerca de _por qué_ tanto interés siempre.

—Se te va a hacer tarde —advertí, en cambio.

Aquello pareció despertar a Sakura, que parpadeó y rápidamente se hincó para guardar en la mochila su libreta y el lápiz que había estado usando hacía un rato. Con la misma velocidad volvió a enderezarse, se acercó y me presentó un par de ojos suplicantes y unos inminentes pucheros, antes de preguntar:

—¿Me vas a esperar para que vayamos a estudiar después?

En ese momento, aunque no me hubiera percatado antes, cruzó mi mente la idea de que podría aprovechar la tarde de estudio con Sakura concretando aquella charla pendiente. Y el pensamiento me llenó el cuerpo de sudores fríos, pero intenté reponerme y asegurarme a mí mismo que todo iría bien, o, al menos, que sería mejor soltarlo todo lo antes posible.

Sí. Definitivamente, hoy sería el día.

—Cla… claro —conseguí responder, haciendo acopio de cuanta voluntad hubiera en mí.

—¡Gracias! —Todo lo que Sakura había podido tener de compungida desapareció, dando lugar a su acostumbrada sonrisa. Lo siguiente que hizo consistió, más o menos, en elevarse un poco sobre la punta de sus pies y plantarme un beso breve, de despedida. De esos que solían dejarme especialmente idiota—. ¡Nos vemos después, Tomoyo! —la saludó también, y acabó desapareciendo de nuestra vista antes de que yo pudiera aterrizar del todo.

De reojo, pude percibir perfectamente la sonrisa astuta de mi amiga, y no conseguí evitar aquel atisbo de combustión en mi rostro. Carraspeé nerviosamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber muy bien qué decir para que dejara de mirarme en ese plan de «sé absolutamente todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza cuando te quedas mirando a Sakura».

—Bueno… —empecé, pero su risita tintineante me interrumpió.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hasta que Sakura salga del entrenamiento? —preguntó. Yo la miré sin entender, un poco más tranquilo que antes—. Es que debería ir a ensayar la canción que tengo que cantar para el siguiente festival, dentro de unas cuantas semanas. La profesora Kimura es muy estricta, y no puedo arriesgarme mucho. En fin¿quieres acompañarme? Así no te aburres aquí, tú solo.

En cuanto se me presentó la oportunidad de elegir entre quedarme sentado, mirando el infinito y medio congelándome otro poco, hasta que Sakura volviera de sus prácticas, y oír cantar a Tomoyo Daidouji, no hubo más de un segundo de dudas. Casi apenas acabó con su ofrecimiento, yo ya había dicho que sí, y comenzado a seguirla al aula de música, llevando mi mochila conmigo.

Hubo que encender las luces al llegar, y Tomoyo me comentó que la profesora no debía andar por los alrededores por eso de que estaba enferma. No me molesté en usar alguna de las sillas para sentarme, porque el escritorio sirvió perfectamente para la tarea, y me crucé de brazos, esperando.

—No sé por qué siempre tengo que ponerme al lado del piano para ensayar —murmuró, en algún momento, luego de interrumpir los tarareos sin sentido que usaba para aclararse la voz—. Aunque, supongo que será la costumbre.

Como yo sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, opté por guardar respetuoso silencio y agachar la cabeza. Y es que uno de los tantos métodos de los que se había valido Eriol Hiiragizawa para acercarse a su objetivo, incluso años atrás, era aquél de acompañar a Tomoyo, tocando al piano lo mismo que ella cantaba.

_Daisuki datta ano uta__  
furui tape no naka  
ohiisana kizui iro aseta tittle_

_ninjinda yoake  
soshite mata kyou ga kuru  
natsu no kaze o tsurete_

Fue un alivio oír que comenzaba a cantar otra vez, y, cuando volví a alzar la mirada, comprobé que no parecía demasiado afectada ante los recuerdos que seguramente acababa de despertar.

_Nareteiku hibi no katsumide_

_futo kodoku  
jiten shade  
dokomademo  
kaze o keru hayasa wasurenai_

_La la la la utaou sora o miagete  
La la la la it's my life_

_aruite yukoo  
watashino chikana de susumu_

_hateshinai kono michio_

_ikutsu mono kousaten  
itsumo mayoukedo  
nagasaretari oikosaretari_

Creo que fue en uno de esos momentos, con alguno de esos párrafos, viéndola sonreír tan serena, que descubrí que realmente la admiraba. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de si esto lo sabía desde antes, y me lo ocultaba a mí mismo por alguna razón que ni capaz de entender era.

_shite ima mo ikiteru  
butsukaru koto  
mitumeru koto  
otona ni hattemo wasurenai  
La la la la utaou sora o miagete  
La la la la it's my life_

_aruite yukoo_

_watashi dake no mono dakara  
jishin motte iiyone  
Umereta machide yume mitekita  
kujikeru tabini omoidasu  
ano uta no youni  
ima dekiru kotowa sukoshi_

Tomoyo era una de las personas más fuertes que hubiera conocido jamás. De eso no me cabía ninguna duda. Y, bien, no la conocía demasiado, pero no se me ocurría otra razón para que estuviera tan repuesta, aún después de lo que le había ocurrido. Ni una sola vez la había visto triste. Ni una sola vez había dejado de portarse como siempre, con su naturalidad acostumbrada y aquella aura de tranquilidad y madurez que parecía rodearla todo el tiempo. Por supuesto, no la creía infalible. Pero sí capaz de sobreponerse a prácticamente cualquier cosa, de forma alucinante.

_demo maeni fumidasu koto,  
La la la la utaou sora o miagete  
La la la la it's my life_

_aruite yukoo  
La la la la utaou sora o miagete  
La la la la it's my life_

¿Ésa era su filosofía¿Cantar y seguir adelante?

Sonreí. La verdad, cuadraba mucho con ella.

_aruite yukoo  
watashino chikana de susumu  
hateshinai kono michio_

—Es la canción favorita de Sakura.

Su comentario me hizo abrir los ojos, aunque ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de en qué momento los había cerrado. Tomoyo continuaba en el mismo sitio que antes, mirando por la ventana, con la luz del sol dándole de lleno en el rostro.

—Le gustará porque la cantas tú —apunté, antes de poder retener mi lengua. No obstante, en cuanto me cayó la ficha de que acababa de soltarle un cumplido, me ardieron hasta las orejas, y desvié nerviosamente la mirada hacia el suelo—. Bueno, quiero decir… cantas bien.

Ella se rió, y oí sus pasos acercándose, retumbando en una habitación que ahora se había vuelto silenciosa.

—Gracias. —Su voz sonó más cerca de lo que esperaba, y me di cuenta de que se había sentado a mi lado, sobre el escritorio—. Eres un chico muy dulce, Shaoran, y esa manía tuya de hacerte el desentendido cuando dices cosas bonitas me resulta demasiado chistosa. Además de adorable, claro. —Gruñí alguna cosa, y, cuando Tomoyo amplió la sonrisa, me pateé mentalmente por ello, consciente de no haber hecho algo demasiado sensato, si lo que pretendía era _no_ darle ventaja—. ¿Ves?, ahí está lo que te digo. —Hizo una pausa, antes de añadir, como medio perdida en sus pensamientos—: No cuesta demasiado entender a Sakura, la verdad. No es difícil saber por qué te quiere tanto.

Alentado con aquel tono de voz, que parecía remontarme tanto a lo que en realidad pensaba Tomoyo, la miré a los ojos. Captando los matices violáceos en todo su esplendor.

Sentía la lengua un poco pesada, porque lo que tenía para preguntarle también sería una pregunta pesada, pero hacía tiempo que estaba revoloteando aquella idea por mi mente. Y ahora parecía ser uno de esos momentos perfectos para sacudir todas mis dudas. Estábamos solos, y hablando más tranquilamente que nunca.

—Ya —murmuré—. Pero todavía menos te cuesta entenderme a mí¿cierto?

Su sonrisa suave no cambió, pero sus ojos parecieron vacilar en un tropiezo que a mí me confirmó muchas cosas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dudó.

—Porque tú quieres a Sakura, de forma un poco distinta a como una amiga.

Por un momento, me pareció que Tomoyo incluso dejaba de respirar, paralizada a mi lado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin embargo, aquello duró muy poco, pues pronto volvió a su anterior pose de tranquilidad y cierto misterio; la misma que se me hacía tan jodidamente idéntica a la de Eriol. Seguramente, tenían algo de almas gemelas, esos dos. Aunque lo más probable era que Tomoyo hubiera heredado toda la parte buena, mientras que él…

—¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso? —inquirió.

Yo obvié mi comentario acerca de que me hacía sentir un poco crío, hablándome con aquel tono tan paciente y suave, y, en cambio, preferí continuar con el tema en el que antes ya me había metido.

—Muchas cosas —resumí, pero, como era de esperarse, ella hizo una mueca que claramente intentaba decirme que fuera un poco más explícito—. No sé, le diseñas ropa, siempre estás preocupándote por ella, sabes absolutamente todo lo que hace, porque te molestas en averiguarlo (y prefiero que no me digas cómo), le das consejos… incluso la dibujaste el otro día, mientras dormía…

—Pero esas cosas no quieren decir que yo esté enamorada de ella¿no? —El tono risueño de su voz era cuanto yo necesitaba para saber que algo ocultaba—. ¿Acaso no es normal que me preocupe mucho por ella y le dé consejos, si soy su mejor amiga desde que la conozco? Y te aseguro que la conozco desde hace muchos años. En cuanto a dibujarla y hacerle ropa…, tú eres bien consciente de lo bonita que es. ¿No puedo considerarla mi musa, sin temor a que sospeches otras cosas?

En algún otro momento, quizá algunos meses, o incluso semanas, atrás, su réplica me habría convencido del todo. La seguridad con que soltaba cada una de las palabras, y la tranquilidad, sumada a aquella diversión y a su tono de madre paciente hablando con un niño que entiende bastante poco de lo que se le habla, probablemente habrían derrumbado cualquier sospecha dentro de mi cabeza.

Pero Tomoyo no contaba con tanta ventaja como entonces, desde luego. Porque había algo que a mí me permitía entender aquel lenguaje complejo de quienes vivían lo mismo que yo, respecto a la misma persona.

Confiado, empecé a sonreír. Tenía el mejor argumento de todos, justo en la punta de la lengua:

—Se te nota cada vez que la miras. Supongo que la miras igual que como lo haré yo.

Finalmente, ella acabó riendo.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —se rindió—. Pero no estás del todo en lo cierto.

—¿Cómo que no? —me extrañé—. ¿No me acabas de dar la razón?

—Es que ya no estoy enamorada de Sakura, pero sí lo estuve. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y creo que esas cosas nunca se van del todo. No es que siga sintiendo lo mismo, pero siempre te queda algo de afecto o más atención para alguien por quien sentiste algo muy fuerte en el pasado, porque, lo quieras o no, no vas a conseguir verlo como quizá lo vean otros, o como pudiste verlo al principio. No veo a Sakura del todo como una amiga, o como una prima, pero tampoco como nada más. Es un punto intermedio difícil de explicarte. —Asentí—. Igualmente, sabes lo despistada que es, y sé que jamás se dio cuenta de nada de lo que a mí me pasaba con ella, así como sé que no me correspondía de la misma forma…

—¿Por eso no le dijiste nada?

—Exacto. Y como después llegaste tú, luego Yukito…, y después tú otra vez —puso los ojos en blanco—, más razones tuve aún para guardar silencio. Además de que, claro, en medio de todo eso… conocí a Eriol. Y, en fin, ya sabes cómo fueron las cosas con él. —Como la voz había hecho amague de fallarle, continuó con renovados ánimos luego de lo que supuse eran algunos segundos de lucha interna por tranquilizarse—. Pero, dime¿sueles ser así de observador normalmente? Y me refiero a arreglártelas bastante bien para adivinar los sentimientos de los demás.

Mi sonrisa se volvió un poco culpable.

—No.

Ella me correspondió el gesto.

—Lo supuse. De todas formas, no te preocupes, ella es toda tuya.¡Sakura está tan enamorada de ti que haría falta algo demasiado terrible como para arrancarla de ese estado de ensueño y paseo por las nubes constante! —Cuando noté que se le estaban empañando los ojos, quise pedirle que se detuviera, pero se me adelantó—. Además, no pretendo dejar que este sentimiento vuelva a llegar muy lejos, como ya lo hizo una vez. —Su sonrisa desapareció por completo, y, nuevamente, pude atisbar a la verdadera Tomoyo tras la máscara—. Si quieres que sea sincera contigo, Shaoran, te diré que ya no me quedan ganas de enamorarme.

Yo sentí el dolor en la garganta, en cuanto se me tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo, reteniendo la respiración.

Mierda. Odio ver a las chicas llorar.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí. El rostro de Tomoyo, ahora empapado en lágrimas, quedó a escasos centímetros del mío.

Ambos parpadeamos, sobresaltados.

Aquella cercanía hizo que me sintiera completamente incómodo, y la sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas instantáneamente. No había pretendido dejarla a esa altura.

Seguramente entendiendo mi bochorno, y un tanto avergonzada también, Tomoyo bajó la cabeza hasta recostarla en mi hombro. Yo intenté apartar mi otra mano de su cintura, por si se le ocurría malinterpretarme, después de lo de antes, pero sus dedos la retuvieron en donde estaba.

—Siento lo que te hizo ese imbécil —dije—, de verdad. Me habría gustado ver antes que no pretendía nada bueno, pero no lo noté hasta que fue lo suficientemente tarde. Créeme que, si lo hubiera sabido antes, yo…

—Te encanta culparte por todo, Shaoran —interrumpió, también hablando tan bajo que me costaba oírla—. No tienes nada que ver, y sé que no estás nada contento con lo que pasó, pero ni tiene remedio, ni pretendo que te hagas responsable de las cosas que hace tu amigo —continuó—. Yo siempre supe en lo que me estaba metiendo, así que olvídalo¿de acuerdo? Sakura me va a regañar si se entera de que te estoy preocupando así. —El tono de su voz había ido convirtiéndose, poco a poco, en uno medianamente alegre, y sentí que me pasaba los brazos en torno a la cintura—. Gracias por el abrazo. Eres mejor amigo de lo que seguro piensas.

Yo simplemente suspiré. Luego de eso, cerré los ojos y apoyé la mejilla sobre su cabeza. No había mucho más que decir, porque tenía la certeza de que Tomoyo sabía que me alegraba de que ella me considerase de la forma en que lo hacía, que también agradecía ese abrazo, y, por supuesto, el hecho de que fuéramos amigos.

_**(Sakura) **_

—¿Mañana vamos a seguir practicando, Sakura? —gritó Chiharu, unos metros más allá, justo antes de que yo comenzara a correr en la dirección contraria. A diferencia mía, que me había duchado y cambiado ya, ella continuaba con el uniforme de Educación Física que usábamos para los ensayos, asomada desde la puerta de los vestuarios.

—¡No! —contesté, también lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyera—. ¡Con lo de hoy fue suficiente, no te preocupes¡Está quedando perfecto!

Ella sonrió.

—¡Genial!

_Joroschó_, corrigió mi cerebro.

Me vi sonriendo como tonta antes de alzar la mano para despedirme definitivamente. Precisamente ese mismo _Chico Joroschó_ era quien debía estar esperándome desde hacía más de una hora, congelándose en el patio por no haberse traído la chaqueta del uniforme. No pretendía hacerlo sufrir todavía más, ya que se estaba portando tan bien conmigo como siempre.

Definitivamente, se merecía que le cocinase algo cuando llegáramos a su apartamento, luego de estudiar un rato. No pensaba entretenerme con las matemáticas durante demasiado tiempo; al menos, no durante un tiempo excesivo. Siempre podríamos repartir bien los minutos. Siempre podríamos aprovecharlos al máximo. Aunque, me dije, llevándome la mano libre a la cadera, habría que tener un poco de cuidado, porque los condenados tatuajes tenían toda la pinta de resultar bastante molestos en alguna de esas ocasiones en las que… bueno…

Creo que éste es uno de los momentos en los que debería carraspear y hacer como que no dije nada.

Miré el cielo, conforme me dirigía a la zona trasera del patio, en donde Shaoran debía de andar. Pese a que el sol había salido durante alrededor de dos horas antes, ahora volvía a estar encapotado, como el perfecto acompañamiento a aquel viento de superficie que levantaba algunas hojas secas del suelo y me ponía la piel de las piernas de gallina.

No cabía duda de que se venía una buena tormenta.

Entusiasmada, cerré los ojos, sintiendo que cierto sonrojo traidor se extendía un poco por mi rostro. La tormenta era una excusa tan perfecta para quedarme a pasar la noche con él, que parecía hasta hecho adrede…

—¡Qué dices, si Yuu está como un tren!

Reconocí la voz de Kiyoshi, y regresé a la realidad con una mirada en derredor que me ubicó en el tiempo y el espacio. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, pero estaba bastante cerca del árbol bajo el cual los amigos de Shaoran se sentaban a charlar, como parecían hacer ahora.

Con curiosidad, y sin conseguir evitar que el asunto me hiciera mucha gracia, escuché un poco de la acalorada discusión sobre quien supuse sería Yuu Mino, una de las chicas más populares de todo el instituto. Aquello me sonaba bastante; con sólo un día de playa había comprobado lo mucho que les gustaba hablar sobre quién estaba más buena, y resultaba bastante divertido, sobre todo porque no habían notado mi presencia, al estar medio oculta tras una de las paredes del edificio.

—Y no te digo que no, _drugo_, no te lo tomes así —se defendió Ryuu, bastante pacífico—. Lo que ocurre es que el bikini no deja lugar a dudas, y, lo quieras o no, Sakura tiene unas más grandes. —Como no me esperaba el comentario, me atraganté con mi propia saliva, e incluso se me cayeron todas las libretas que tenía fuera de la mochila, al suelo. Por un momento, me quedé completamente inmóvil, prefiriendo que no me descubrieran, o sería incluso más bochornoso que el hecho de haber únicamente oído un comentario que no me correspondería saber. Fue un alivio ver que continuaban con lo de antes, así que lentamente, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, me hinqué para comenzar a recoger las cosas—. Ese Shaoran tiene mucha suerte. ¡Si no fuera amigo mío…!

_Teniendo en cuenta lo convencido que parece Ryuu de que tu cara está bastante más abajo de tu cuello cada vez que te habla¿de qué te extrañas?_

—Y pensar que no quería acercarse a ella, en un principio, el muy zoquete —comentó Kiyoshi—. Menos mal que le insististe tanto, Eriol. Estoy seguro de que te agradece haber escogido tan bien.

Mi mano, que estaba a punto de levantar un bolígrafo, quedó suspendida en el aire. Todos mis sentidos quedaron enfocados a aquella conversación, que, en realidad, no debería estar oyendo. Pero es que aquel último agregado me había desconcertado demasiado como para no marcharme lo antes posible.

¿Acaso le debía algo yo a Eriol¿Era gracias a él que Shaoran estaba conmigo?

Extrañada, lo miré. Sería todo un descubrimiento enterarme de que quizá, sólo quizá, no era tan malo como me lo imaginaba. Aunque me costaba imaginármelo haciendo algo bueno por Shaoran, o por mí.

—Era hora de que se estrenara —anunció serenamente, cruzado de brazos. Su voz tenía algún tinte lejano, como si no le estuviera haciendo demasiado caso a la charla—. Fue algo complicado para él, al principio.

—¡Menudo golpe le dio Sakura la primera vez que le soltó aquella tontería! —exclamó Ryuu—. Aunque, se lo merecía, por poco original. Siendo así de misógino y poco sociable, no entiendo cómo esperaba que ella se lo creyera. Es decir, lo conocía, al menos de vista, desde hace años…

Llegados a este punto, mi mente era alguna especie de caos. Podía retener las frases y las palabras, pero no acababa de entenderlas. No todavía.

—Le quedó la cara roja durante veinte minutos —apuntó Kiyoshi—. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan furioso como entonces.

—Normal. Encima que tuvo que mentir por primera vez, van y lo golpean.

—Ya te digo. Shaoran no sabe decir mentiras, pero se esforzó mucho.

¿Mentiras?

¿Mentirle a quién, y sobre qué?

—Decirle tantas veces que la quería…

¿Eh?

La voz de Yamazaki, que, hasta el momento, no había oído, resonó como un eco:

—Me da un poco de pena Sakura. Me cae de puta madre…

—Pero ella no habría dado el brazo a torcer si Shaoran no se hubiera inventado algo como eso —volvió a hablar Eriol, de la misma forma que antes. El zumbido en mis oídos y las palpitaciones desbocadas de mi corazón hicieron especialmente dificultosa la tarea de escucharlo. Eso, y quizá también el sonido de las pesadas piezas de un puzzle uniéndose lentamente, con cada golpe. Con cada golpe fatal—. Y que venga y me niegue, con su nueva faceta de caballero de brillante armadura en defensa de la virginidad —prosiguió, sonando repentinamente enfadado, casi masticando las palabras—, que merecía la pena inventarse alguna cosilla, si después podía follársela a gusto.

Mis dedos dejaron de hacer presión contra las libretas, en ese preciso instante.

Inventarse alguna cosilla.

Inventarse «alguna cosilla»…

Como decirme que me quería, todas esas veces…

_Para poder follarme a gusto_.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Lo sé, lo sé, es muy cruel que me ría de esto, pero no puedo evitarlo si imagino sus caras. ¿De verdad alguien fue lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que sería Shaoran quien le dijera a Sakura lo del rito? Mis pequeños saltamontes, eso no sería propio de mí. Y si tengo que ser sincera, les prometo que me imaginé varias situaciones posibles para que ella se enterase, pero ninguna me pareció mejor que ésta, la más típica y tópica de todas… la más realista de todas. Generalmente, uno se entera de las cosas viniendo de quien menos conviene, y entonces todo resulta mucho peor. Ya saben que el modo en que te dicen algo cuenta mucho para una futura reacción o consideración de los hechos. 

En fin, sé que quieren asesinarme, y no los culpo, pero qué se le va a hacer. Si me matan, se quedan sin continuación y sin final, así que entiendan que están en una desventaja horrible. Eso sí, siempre pueden quejarse, tirarme tomates o imaginar que me bombardean, por medio de sus reviews. Pero no digan la palabra porno, que ya saben que la censuran.

Continuando con el resto del capítulo, y, más bien, viajando hacia el principio de éste, lamento si decepcioné a alguien no agregando otro lemon, pero me parecía que no venía al caso. Sí, sé que estaban solitos y que era el día de las hormonas revolucionadas de Shaoran (probablemente, de las mías cuando lo escribí xD), pero no tenía mucho sentido. Nunca escribo escenas de ésas simplemente porque sí, y están todas más estudiadas y calculadas de lo que piensan, así que… si quieren sexo, tendrán que releer la otra mitad del capítulo. Digo, porque el panorama pinta como de abstinencia para un bueeen tiempo¿no?

Cof, cof, creo que me estoy regodeando demasiado.

¿Qué hay de la conversación entre Tomoyo y Shaoran? Me gusta mucho escribirlos tan cercanos, lo confieso, así que tienen permiso para temblar por adelantado. Aunque a lo que quiero llegar, más que a advertir, es a que parece que sí acabaron siendo amigos de verdad. Ah, y, por cierto, la canción de Tomoyo se llama "It's my life", y sale en la primera película de CCS, durante los créditos del final. Me encanta, además de que la letra me parece que va muy bien con el tema y el personaje que la interpreta, por lo menos teniendo en cuenta su situación.

Uf, mejor dejo las notas acá, porque de nuevo parece que me estoy reviewando (del chocodiccionario versión de bolsillo) a mí misma. Y, hablando de los reviews, tengo que hacer una pequeña acotación a lo que dije en el capítulo anterior: los agradecimientos eran en especial para los que dejaron comentarios al capítulo 20, y, si se me pasó algún nombre, tengo que pedir perdón. Supongo que se me habrá traspapelado más de uno, teniendo en cuenta los comentarios que me llegaron después sobre ello, pero no fue mi intención. Vamos, que diferenciar entre unos lectores y otros me parece, además de una falta de respeto, una tontería. Por eso mismo casi mejor colectivizar y no dar lugar a estos errores, así que:

Muchísimas gracias a **TODOS** los que dejan comentarios para la historia, y a los que la leen pero no se atreven a hablar, aclaro que no muerdo, y que saber lo que los lectores piensan siempre ayuda a mejorar. Además de que me haría especial ilusión llegar a los 1000 reviews, claro (xD). De modo que ya saben: si me dejan críticas, a poder ser muy largas y jugosas, todos ganamos (?). Bueno, algo así era.

Besos a los que están por allá, y ahora sí que, de pasar a visitar mi blog, se van a llevar una sorpresita agradable. Sí, sí¿a que se están imaginando qué dibujo subí?

PD: Se me olvidaba, y eso que tenía muchas ganas de decirlo. ¡Lo de la gelatina de verduras no me lo inventé yo! Hace unos meses, al comprar el tomo 2 del manga de CCS, leí la ficha de personaje de Shaoran, y obviamente me la supe de memoria enseguida. Fue al releer el tomo 1 que me di cuenta de que Sakura odia la gelatina de verduras tanto como él, y se me hizo un detalle muy tierno por parte de CLAMP, así que no pude resistirme. No sé si a ellas se les coló el detalle y no se acordaron de que ya le habían puesto esa comida como la odiada por un personaje, o si fue adrede, pero de todas formas yo prefiero pensar que es lo segundo y que me dan más motivos para que sigan pareciéndome la pareja más adorable del manga (y pensar que les doy tantos palos como puedo xD). Y ahora que aclaré este punto sí que me doy el piro.


	23. La tormenta

**Capítulo 23**

«La tormenta»

_**(Shaoran) **_

Alrededor de una hora fue lo que se prolongó el ensayo de Tomoyo, luego de aquella especie de descanso con charla incluida. Ahora mismo estábamos en el patio, rumbo a las canchas, en donde nos dispondríamos a esperar a Sakura hasta que acabara. Suponíamos que se tardaría otro rato, así que ya nos habíamos resignado a la idea, e incluso acordado entretenernos jugando al tres en raya si nos aburríamos demasiado.

Fue por eso mismo que nos sorprendimos cuando la vimos avanzar rápidamente hacia nosotros, en sentido contrario. Sin embargo, aquella sensación de que algo extraño ocurría se volvió todavía mayor en cuanto no saltó sobre mí para abrazarme, ni teniendo yo los brazos extendidos hacia ella en una invitación bastante clara, y siguió con su camino como una ráfaga. Sin siquiera alzar la cabeza.

Creyendo que no nos había visto, con la prisa que parecía tener, di tres zancadas antes de agarrarla por la muñeca.

—Eh¿adónde vas sin saludar?

Tiré de ella con suavidad, para hacer que se diera vuelta y poder flirtearle mejor. Pero no me quedaron ganas de continuar con mi tono alegre anterior, o de revolotearle como una abeja alrededor del azúcar, en el mismo segundo en que me encontré con sus ojos.

Porque, sí, seguían estando rodeados por aquellas pestañas tan espesas. Y, sí, seguían siendo verdes y hermosos.

Pero definitivamente no sonreían.

¿Qué digo, sonreír? Me habría conformado con que al menos tuvieran una pequeña porción del habitual brillo. De su habitual e indispensable vitalidad. Me habría conformado si pareciera estar viéndome, siquiera, en vez de mirar a la nada. O si no estuvieran tan vidriosos y húmedos.

Y la pregunta era estúpida, pero necesaria, natural y automática:

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No lo hagas —ordenó, en tono tan baja que casi no la oí. Tomoyo se acercó un poco más a nosotros, asomando la cabeza sobre mi hombro—. No me toques… No vuelvas a tocarme. Me… me mentiste. Me mentiste siempre…

El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho, alertándome de algo que yo no quería llegar a comprender del todo.

—¿De qué estás…?

—Espero —me interrumpió, con la misma voz cascada y lacrimosa de antes— que al menos te hayas divertido mucho conmigo, y haber cumplido todas tus expectativas. Y también espero que encuentres pronto a alguien que arda en deseos de calentarte la cama de ahora en adelante. Porque _yo_ no pienso ser esa persona. _Nunca más._

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se soltó de mi agarre, tan solo para salir corriendo. Con la misma pregunta que yo en los ojos, Tomoyo me miró antes de seguir a Sakura, llamándola. Aunque rápidamente la habíamos perdido de vista los dos.

La ráfaga de viento helado me caló hasta los huesos, al tiempo que sentía mi respiración y mis latidos ir deteniéndose, poco a poco. Porque mi mente aún no quería reconocerlo, pero algo en mí me estaba gritando la respuesta a todo lo que acababa de ver y oír. La respuesta más clara y cruenta que pudieran darme jamás. La misma que inmovilizaba cada uno de mis miembros, pegando mis pesados pies al suelo, impidiéndome cualquier intento de persecución. Cualquier intento de comportarme como si de verdad siguiera con vida.

—¡Shaoran!

No sé muy bien cómo, pero conseguí girarme lo suficiente para avistar a Kiyoshi, Ryuu y Yamazaki corriendo hacia aquí. Luego, los vi detenerse en seco, murmurar algo sobre que alguien se había ido, y los escruté con toda la expresión de confusión, angustia y desesperación que mi rostro era capaz de transmitir.

Eriol fue el último en llegar y unirse al grupo, aunque pálido y caminando con los pies a rastras.

—Perdóname, Shaoran.

Aquel susurro —la primera vez que lo oía pedirme disculpas por algo— me llegó acompañado de otra ráfaga. Pude sentir las piedras diminutas alzarse con el polvo, golpeando la tela de mi pantalón. Pude oír la ausencia de respiración en cada uno de mis amigos.

Pude entenderlo todo.

Y un montón de agua helada cayendo sobre mí no habría sido peor que el glaciar que se me extendió por todo el torrente sanguíneo, en cuestión de segundos.

No, no, no…

_¡No!_

No podía ser _eso._

_¡No podía!_

Pero lo era.

Con la misma rapidez, el hielo se transformó en hiel hirviente. Mi cerebro no dejaba de atar cabos. Mi pecho no dejaba de retumbar; mis sienes de latir. Y mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo dejar de temblar en ese momento.

Eriol había abierto la boca.

Eriol era el culpable de que los ojos de Sakura me hubieran mirado así.

Eriol moriría en este mismo instante.

—Voy a matarte, hijo de puta.

No lo había gritado, porque toda la rabia que sentía se concentró en mis pasos rápidos, y, después, en los puños tan apretados como estaban. Ryuu fue el primero en saltar en ayuda de Eriol al advertir que pensaba echármele encima, e intentó retenerme. Sin embargo, no fue difícil quitármelo de encima, de un golpe en la quijada que ni siquiera me molesté en comprobar en qué estado lo dejó.

Lo único que hacía era avanzar, con los ojos fijos en mi objetivo, que continuaba inmóvil y cabizbajo.

Casi no supe en qué momento preciso lo había alcanzado, pero de pronto estábamos demasiado cerca, y su sangre me manchaba los nudillos luego de lo que debieron ser los dos primeros golpes. Eriol se tambaleó, y anduvo dos pasos hacia atrás, llevándose una mano a la nariz, que estaba teñida con el mismo rojo intenso de su labio inferior. Y, por supuesto, no le di tiempo a recuperarse.

Volví a golpearlo. Con saña. Con toda la furia que tenía en el cuerpo, desde hacía tanto. Con todo el resentimiento acumulado. Con tanto odio como me había jurado a mí mismo hacer, si llegaba a pasar, algún día, lo que hoy había pasado.

Una y otra vez. Un golpe detrás de otro, incluso cuando me dolían tanto los nudillos.

Y, probablemente, no habrían pasado demasiados segundos desde que todo había empezado, pero su camisa ya estaba salpicada de rojo también. Sus gafas, hechas añicos, muy lejos de él. Su espalda, casi apoyándose contra el tronco de uno de los árboles de alrededor. Acorralado. Sin defenderse.

Sintiendo el retumbar incesante de los tambores dentro de mi cabeza, en alguna especie de rugido imaginario y animal, di un golpe más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores, tan sólo para verlo caer al suelo.

E iba a continuar desfigurándole la cara a ese infeliz, pero, en cuanto me incliné, sentí que me apresaban desde todos los ángulos. Una serie de gritos, murmullos y voces extrañas siguieron a eso, mientras intentaba zafarme como podía.

—¡Soltadme! —grité.

—¡Shaoran, ya es suficiente! —Reconocí la voz de Yamazaki, y supe que él era quien me estaba reteniendo por los hombros y uno de los brazos—. ¡Si sigues así, lo vas a…!

—¡Eso es lo que pretendo! _¡Matarlo!_ —interrumpí, sin dejar de hacer fuerza para liberarme. Kiyoshi hizo algo más de presión en mi otro brazo, y su pierna estaba colocada de tal forma que a mí me resultaba imposible mover la mía, aunque sólo fuera para desestabilizar todos esos agarres y volver a avanzar—. ¡Te lo advertí, Eriol¡Y no me hiciste ni puto caso!

Cuando conseguí darle un codazo en el estómago a Yamazaki, y él me soltó, calculé la distancia necesaria y perfecta para el puñetazo que recibiría Kiyoshi. No obstante, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Ryuu se plantó delante de mí y detuvo el golpe con una garra que me apretó tan fuertemente el brazo que gruñí de dolor. Él siempre había tenido más fuerza que cualquiera de nosotros, y era jodidamente poco oportuna aquella virtud suya, ahora que me convenía nada.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, me empujó hacia atrás otra vez, y tanto Yamazaki como Kiyoshi reafirmaron posiciones. Lo único que mi vista captó entonces fue el ceño marcado de Ryuu, y su labio partido. Eriol había quedado fuera de mi alcance definitivamente, por culpa de ello. Y no me cabía duda de que Ryuu era perfectamente consciente de ese detalle.

—Para de una vez —ordenó, con la voz forzada por tener que continuar reteniéndome con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Con un gruñido, me dije a mí mismo que no lo sabía. Lo único que quería era golpearlos, golpearlos a todos hasta que la sangre en mis manos fuera mía, gritar y luego dejarme caer a tierra. Nunca, jamás algo me había enfurecido tanto. Ni me había dolido tanto.

Y quizá era por eso mismo que mi ánimo iba y venía, transformándose con demasiada rapidez. Del desconcierto, al terror. Del terror al entendimiento. Del entendimiento a la furia. De la furia a la debilidad.

Cuando todo el cuerpo comenzó a temblarme tanto, dejé escapar un quejido estrangulado. Los demás seguían sujetándome, pero sin hacer auténtica fuerza, mientras quedé de rodillas en el suelo.

Cerré los puños sobre la tierra, capturando un montón de polvo y piedras diminutas. Un nudo me estrangulaba la garganta, y fuego quemaba mis ojos, pero estaban secos. La culpabilidad cayó sobre mi cabeza en otro baño de agua helada.

—Tranquilo, viejo.

La voz de Yamazaki había sido mesurada, algo reconfortante. Y, al alzar un poco la cabeza y mirarlo, me di cuenta de que su expresión era de auténtica compasión. Probablemente, porque él tenía una novia. Probablemente, porque la quería. Probablemente, porque sospechaba lo que yo sentía que acababa de perder, como arena deslizándose entre mis dedos.

Ryuu, que se había puesto de cuclillas frente a mí, me observaba con lo que me pareció una mezcla de curiosidad y auténtica falta de entendimiento.

—Shaoran¿no exageras un poco?

—Idiota —Yamazaki le respondió por mí—¿y tú no te das cuenta de que está enamorado de ella?

Ryuu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para después abandonar la vista en el suelo.

—Joder —susurró—. Entonces sí que la hemos cagado.

_**(Sakura) **_

Es curioso cómo, en menos de tres minutos de conversación, en lo mismo que se tarda en aparecer en el momento preciso, o menos indicado, todo puede desmoronarse con rapidez asombrosa. Cómo descubres que cosas en las que creías tan fervientemente como que el sol saldrá mañana por la mañana, no son más que mentiras. Es curioso lo poco que puedes tardar en sentirte una idiota. En sentirte traicionada. En sentirte derrotada. En sentirte la cosa más diminuta del mundo.

Claro que, supongo que para mí, esto no era tan extraño. Quiero decir, ya lo había vivido una vez, hacía menos de dos meses. También con apenas segundos de una imagen, sintiendo que todo era totalmente distinto a como podía verlo.

_Que nunca, nunca _nada_ es como parece._

Podía recordar, en mi actual puesto; acurrucada contra una de las esquinas del baño, lo sucedido pocos minutos atrás.

Todas las cosas que yo me había molestado en recoger del suelo volvieron a golpear la hierba en cuanto me puse de pie, y seguramente fue aquel ruido el que alertó a todos de que no estaban tan desprovistos de oyentes clandestinos como pensaban. Sus rostros se volvieron blancos al girarse y descubrirme allí, mientras que yo los miraba inexpresiva. Rota. Muerta por dentro.

Un montón de palabras resonaban en mi mente. Un montón de momentos vividos. Un montón de canciones componiendo tantas horas de mi vida.

«_Es que tú no lo sabes, porque nunca te lo he dicho, pero… me gustas muchísimo, Sakura Kinomoto._»

«_La pequeña e inocente Sakura… ¿tanta confianza le tienes? No es un príncipe azul. No va a venir siempre a rescatarte, y puede que incluso sea menos noble de lo que crees._»

«_Te quiero._»

«_Sólo te advertía de que te conviene tener cuidado, porque las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen._»

«_Odiarías al hijo de puta que te hiciera eso¿verdad?_»

«_Y que venga y me niegue, con su nueva faceta de caballero de brillante armadura en defensa de la virginidad, que merecía la pena inventarse alguna cosilla, si después podía follársela a gusto._»

En ese momento, yo había suplicado interiormente estar soñando. Porque no me parecía que aquello pudiera estar pasando.

«_Yo también te amo._»

Que Shaoran me hubiera hecho eso. Que hubiera dicho —inventado «alguna cosilla»— que me quería, o que me amaba, únicamente para poder «follarme a gusto». Que todo cuanto yo hubiera podido creer que sintiera por mí no fuera más que un montón de mentiras.

Pero todo parecía apuntar que sí.

—¿Es… es cierto lo que estabas diciendo, Eriol? —había preguntando entonces, con la voz temblando y sin siquiera atinar a comprender cómo continuaba estando de pie—. ¿Era verdad?

El intercambio de miradas había sido intenso. No había nadie allí que no entendiera que, de la respuesta de Eriol, dependían demasiadas cosas. Y ni siquiera él parecía estar obviando ese hecho, porque estaba lívido completamente.

—Sí —había sido su estrangulada respuesta—, pero…

Lo detuve con un gesto. Simplemente, no necesitaba oír más.

Cuando Eriol obedeció, yo eché una última mirada a Kiyoshi, Ryuu y Yamazaki, casi parecida a una de despedida. La verdad, no los conocía mucho, pero tampoco me habría esperado nunca algo así por parte de ellos, cuando se habían portado tan bien conmigo los últimos días…

Una sonrisa amarga se me extendió en los labios, mientras me giraba y huía de allí a paso ligero. Quizá sólo me habían tratado así con la esperanza de que les calentase la cama a ellos también.

Fuera de lo que era la certeza de querer escapar de todo cuanto me rodeaba, no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde estaba yendo. Mis pies parecían conducirse solos; y pronto me percaté de que pretendía encaminarme hacia el interior del instituto, probablemente para encerrarme en el primer sitio solitario que encontrase.

Sin embargo, el destino no había sido conmigo lo suficientemente cruel hasta unos pocos segundos después, en cuanto, en alguno de mis pasos rápidos, aquella voz había atravesado mi mente como un rayo y la sensación de calor en la muñeca me advirtió, junto con la forma en que tuve que detener en seco todos mis movimientos, de que me tocaba enfrentarme a lo que menos quería.

—Eh¿adónde vas sin saludar? —le había oído decir, en tono casi jocoso, y el corazón se me estrujó dentro del pecho.

Por supuesto, aquella sensación se volvió millones de veces más aniquilante en cuanto una fuerza ajena a mí —probablemente, la misma mano de Shaoran— me obligaba a girar ciento ochenta grados y encontrarme con sus ojos y su sonrisa, aunque ésta se borró al instante.

Durante unos segundos, había permanecido silencioso. Pero su silencio tampoco duró demasiado, pues acabó formulando aquella pregunta que desencadenó el remolino de sensaciones en mi interior:

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Después de que las palabras de Eriol se repitieran en mi mente, una y otra vez, me había esperado de Shaoran cualquier otra cosa, como si el hecho de que yo conociera sus verdaderas intenciones, aunque él no estuviera enterado de mi descubrimiento, lo hiciera comportarse, de repente, como el cínico por el que lo tenía yo ahora. Que se hubiera reído de mi ingenuidad, o echado en cara que la culpa era mía, por ser tan idiota, o incluso que me anunciara abiertamente que tendría que buscarse a alguna otra chica con poco instinto de supervivencia, serían comentarios que yo podría haber recibido con algo similar al alivio, pues por fin podría atisbar su verdadero rostro, en medio de tantas ficciones.

Sin embargo, y para mi desgracia, lo único que había podido ver en Shaoran era su comportamiento habitual; notar que no había cambiado un ápice desde la última vez en que habíamos estado juntos, apenas una hora y poco atrás. Su tono era paciente, y asimismo su preocupación hasta podía parecerme verdadera.

Aquello había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y pude sentir el dolor apuñalarme con tanta fuerza que no alcancé a entender cómo no me había vuelto loca todavía. Lo siguiente que hice, incluso antes de llegar a darme cuenta de ello, fue ordenarle que me soltara, y luego acotar algunas cosas que ni siquiera recordaba bien ahora, pero que, estaba segura, contendrían el significado de que me había enterado de todo el teatro, y de que, definitivamente, lo nuestro —lo mío para él— se había terminado para siempre.

Luego, de nuevo había empezado a huir, hasta llegar a los baños, casi a ciegas, en donde ahora continuaba. Como creo haber aclarado antes, acurrucada en un rincón, contra los azulejos y las baldosas, todo tan helado como helada me sentía yo por dentro, al igual que si… que si, joder, que si hubiera oído lo que había oído, y la realidad me hubiera golpeado tan fuertemente como lo hizo.

Por segunda vez, en menos de dos meses. Con dos engaños demasiado consecutivos como para permitirme reponerme.

Aunque, claro, y opinando objetiva y sarcásticamente sobre el tema, podía decir que esta vez no era una historia tan enrevesada como la anterior. Quiero decir, no era lo mismo descubrir a tu novio en una cama con tu hermano, que ser consciente de una historia que es demasiado antigua, típica y tópica como pocas otras. Al menos, en lo que es el mundo estudiantil de las hormonas revolucionadas, la falta de consideración de algunos, y la disponibilidad a jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.

Lo mío era, en efecto, la clásica historia de toda la vida: Chico listo que busca chica tonta, generalmente para ganar apuesta con sus amigos. Chico listo convence a chica tonta de salir juntos. Chica tonta acaba enamorándose de chico listo. Chico listo prácticamente no la saca de su cama. Chica tonta se entera de que todo era una mentira, en cuanto a alguien se le escapa el típico comentario que puede desvelarlo todo. Chico listo la reemplaza por chica tonta dos, luego de decirle que fue un verdadero placer haber coincidido en una habitación… o en un sofá, o en un baño, o en una ducha, o en una casa de espejos. Chico listo se pira. Chica tonta uno queda destrozada, porque está prendada del chico listo.

Todo tan previsible. Todo tan obvio para cualquiera, salvo para la implicada. Porque, vamos, que alguien de ustedes se atreva a decirme que no se imaginaban que esto acabaría pasando. De verdad, me habría gustado saberlo a mí también, pero creo que nunca he servido para estas cosas, aún cuando Shaoran podía, si yo hacía recuentos mentales, prácticamente llevar un cartel colgado al cuello que tuviese escrito, en letras fluorescentes, lo que pretendía de mí. Como aquella vez en que yo me había enfadado tanto con Eriol, y me había hecho prometer que no creería nada que él pudiera decirme. Probablemente porque temía que, precisamente, Eriol acabara soltando lo mismo que hoy se le había escapado. En el mismo momento en que yo le había prometido que haría caso omiso de cualquier cosa en su contra que él, o cualquiera, pudiera venir a decirme…

Pero una cosa es que alguien venga a intentar llenarte la cabeza de ideas, y otra que hayas oído lo que sea accidentalmente, cuando estás segura de que había sinceridad en cada una de las palabras.

Y no suelo romper mis promesas, desde luego, pero no era como si él no me hubiera mentido durante todo aquel tiempo, como para pretender hacer oídos sordos de lo que era una verdad tan grande como un mundo.

Que Shaoran Li no me quería. Que Shaoran Li me había utilizado, simple y llanamente. Que me había enamorado de una imagen de Shaoran Li que no era la real.

¡¿Cómo había podido…?!

Temblando, rodeé mis piernas con los brazos un poco más fuerte, intentando detener un poco el viento helado que me carcomía, como si pudiera guardar algún calor en aquel gesto tan inútil. Y una de las luces del baño se apagó, pero no hizo la diferencia. Yo no veía nada, con o sin ella.

—¿Sakura?

Mi corazón brincó ante la primera idea absurda que me traspasó la mente: la convicción de que era el mismísimo Shaoran Li quien me llamaba, de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Y casi pude imaginarlo avanzar hasta mí, hincarse y envolverme en sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que yo finalmente lloraba como no había conseguido hacer todavía, me daba una explicación tremendamente convincente de lo ocurrido, y entonces todo volvía a ser como antes. Tan perfecto y tan irreal que costaba imaginar cómo no me había percatado de que no era cierto.

No obstante, lo poco de racional que pervivía en mí me alertó drásticamente de que aquello no estaba ocurriendo, y reconoció la voz de Rika Sasaki, espantando ideas más reconfortantes y, en cierto modo, lunáticas, de mi cabeza.

—Sakura¿estás bien?

Ahora pude reconocer a Naoko y su tono preocupado, conforme oía los pasos inseguros de al menos dos pares de pies acercándose más y más a mí. Y no había forma de que yo contestara, o de que alzara la cabeza, que me parecía demasiado pesada para poder volver a erguirla en algún momento de mi vida.

Alguien se hincó a mi lado, y luego sentí que me tocaba la frente.

—Está empapada en sudor frío —oí decir a Chiharu, que también debía estar aquí, y probablemente se lo comentaba a las otras dos—. Sakura¿te encuentras mal? —volvió a hablar, ahora centrando de nuevo su atención en mí—. ¿Tienes fiebre¿Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería?

Únicamente conseguí articular un gemido ahogado cuando pretendía negarme y alegar que prefería quedarme allí, acurrucada y desfalleciente, hasta que me muriera de verdad. Aquello consiguió frustrarme todavía más, y reparé en la sequedad ardiente de mis ojos en el momento en que deseé echarme a llorar, sabiendo que todavía no sería capaz de ello.

—No le preguntes —intervino Naoko—¿no ves que ni siquiera puede hablar?

—Dios mío, Sakura… —vino el murmullo de Rika.

Noté que intentaban incorporarme, pero me había convertido un peso muerto, y me deslicé entre los pares de brazos con excesiva facilidad. Naturalmente, volvieron a probar, y nuevamente fracasaron. Yo continuaba siendo una cosa escurridiza, temblorosa y con el peso de quien no quiere volver a levantarse en lo que le queda de vida.

—Así no vamos a conseguir nada —jadeó Chiharu—. Mejor será llamar a alguien para que la lleve.

—Li debe de estar por ahí todavía, con sus…

La mención de aquel apellido desgarró la herida en mi pecho con tanta ferocidad que me enterré las uñas en la piel y se me escapó un sollozo, acallando a todas las presentes. Y la punzada de dolor en la cadera, cuando me estiré quizá demasiado, o me encogí demasiado, abrió una nueva brecha, con sus recuerdos.

—Que venga Tomoyo —conseguí susurrar, desesperada porque fuera ella y no otra persona quien estuviera al tanto de mi patético estado—. Quiero que venga Tomoyo…

Y, como si realmente hubiera oído mi súplica, pronto llegó su voz alarmada:

—¡Sakura —exclamó, y pude oírla correr hacia mí—, por fin te encuentro! —También ella se colocó a mi altura, y sentí que intentaba apartarme alguno de los mechones que ocultaban mi rostro—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Estás enfadada¿Es porque fuiste al aula de música? —Hablaba atropelladamente, como nunca la había visto hacer, y parecía titubear demasiado entre una pregunta u otra. Yo, por mi parte, no sabía qué podría tener que ver el aula de música con todo este asunto—. Joder, Sakura, te juro que, si viste ese abrazo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. ¿Estás celosa, o algo así? Porque, no sé, eso no significó nada… Nada aparte de un abrazo de amigos, claro. Es decir, yo me había puesto triste, y Shaoran me abrazó para calmarme, eso es todo. ¡Te lo juro por lo que más quiero! Sabes que… Dios… Amiga, dime algo… Me estás haciendo pensar cualquier cosa rara…

Mi mente trabajaba demasiado lento, pero, poco a poco, le fui captando el sentido a cada una de sus frases, en la medida de lo humanamente posible, y en la medida en que mi estado catastrófico y abotargado me lo permitía.

¿Shaoran la había abrazado para calmarla?

¿Como cuando me había intentado calmar a mí, luego de lo de Yukito?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

¿Acaso ahora Eriol y él pretendían intercambiarnos, o algo así?

¿Y yo todavía era capaz de negarme a creer que Shaoran fuera exactamente igual que su amigo?

Repentinamente, me abracé a Tomoyo, tomándola tan desprevenida que por poco la tiro al suelo, y ella me correspondió con urgencia. Por fin mis ojos cedieron al empuje de mi rabia y mi tristeza, y me vi llorando desgarradoramente al segundo posterior. Con todas las lágrimas que la estupefacción me había impedido soltar, hasta entonces.

—No te fíes —murmuré, atragantándome con las palabras y los sollozos—. Quizá tan sólo lo hizo para después poder follar a gusto contigo.

Oí que las demás dejaban escapar ruiditos de asombro, y casi podía ver sus rostros, sus manos cubriendo las bocas entreabiertas, los ojos como platos. Incluso sentí a Tomoyo tensarse y quedar paralizada contra mí.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo, después de un rato—, ni si estoy imaginando cosas que no son, pero tendrás que explicármelo todo en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa, Sakura Kinomoto. Vendrás conmigo, ahora, y no hay pero que me valga. Así que levántate.

Supongo que fue su tono, tan autoritario a la vez que tremendamente fraternal, lo que me impulsó a obedecer. Y me costó muchísimo trabajo levantarme, porque todo el cuerpo me pesaba una barbaridad, además de que no quería, o no me atrevía, pero lo conseguí luego de que mis cuatro amigas me ayudaran, sosteniéndome.

—Ponte bien, Sakura —se despidió de mi Rika, en voz de Chiharu y Naoko también. Yo ya las estaba viendo, porque me había obligado a mí misma a abrir los ojos y captar un poco mejor la realidad, así que podía identificar sus semblantes preocupados y sus miradas cargadas de preguntas que sabía no me harían—. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, seguro que se solucionará pronto, así que procura tranquilizarte un poco y descansar mucho.

Yo no estaba nada de acuerdo con aquel último agregado sobre que las cosas se solucionarían, desde luego. Pero, por ahorrarles algo de preocupación, asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, justo antes de que Tomoyo, que me sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura, tirara de mí para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida.

_**(Shaoran) **_

—Esto es inaudito, intolerable —resonó, como un trueno, la voz del director—. Que dos de los mejores alumnos de último año se pongan a pelear como un par de críos, dentro del recinto…

—No peleábamos —intervine yo, que no había abierto la boca hasta entonces.

—Ah¿no? —El señor Otsuichi se volvió hacia mí en un giro violento, que apenas intuí por la forma en que giraron sus pies. Mis ojos estaban clavados en el suelo desde que nos habían llevado a los cinco a la enfermería; a Eriol, por motivos obvios, a mí porque tenía heridas en las manos, y a los tres restantes porque estaban de observadores. En mal momento se le había ocurrido a alguno de los profesores de guardia pasearse por el patio, justo en nuestras coordenadas, para encontrarse con aquel panorama desagradable y bastante violento. O quizá sólo patético—. Entonces, quizá debería explicarme qué sucedía en realidad.

Alcé la vista por primera vez en demasiados minutos, y lo primero que identifiqué fue el rostro lleno y adusto del director Otsuichi. Luego, casi de reojo, también pude captar el blanco de las paredes, la silueta de la enfermera, a mi lado, y otras cuatro figuras, medio borrosas.

—_Yo_ era quien lo estaba golpeando _a él_.

No sé si lo que me había impulsado a aclarar ese punto había sido el orgullo o la rabia, o si habían sido las dos cosas. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco importaba mucho. A estas alturas, no era como si algo, cualquier cosa, me importara mucho.

—Shaoran¿eres imbécil? —La voz de Kiyoshi llegó desde la izquierda, pero no me esforcé en mirarlo—. ¡¿Quieres que te pongan un castigo peor, a ti solo, o en qué mierda estás…?!

—¡Señor Sato! —interrumpió el director—. ¡Le agradecería que no usara ese lenguaje, al menos en mi presencia! —Kiyoshi guardó silencio—. Y en cuanto a usted, Li —su ceño, tan marcado, me dio una pista en cuanto a lo de imaginar que ya no tenía tan buena opinión de mí como la había tenido hasta el momento—, déjeme decirle que esto no me lo esperaba. No creí que llegara a vivir lo suficiente como para verlo ser copartícipe de comportamientos tan inmaduros, cuando siempre fue un alumno disciplinado y con un rendimiento académico que poco tiene que envidiarle a ninguno. —Se cruzó de brazos, y miró despectivamente hacia un lado—. Aunque supongo que las malas influencias tendrán algo que ver.

Apreté los puños, no tengo idea de si disimuladamente o no, sobre la tela de mi pantalón. Aparentemente, eran demasiado pocas las personas en el planeta que conocían la verdadera cara de todo esto, y quién, en realidad, era la verdadera mala influencia. Desde luego, Ryuu, Kiyoshi y Yamazaki nos acompañarían a Eriol y a mí en el castigo únicamente por la fama que tenían, y por las tonterías que hacían a veces. Pero se lo merecerían infinitas veces menos que la única persona que no se dignaba a enfrentarme incluso estando delante de mí, sentado, a una distancia prudencial y segura.

Porque Eriol seguía sin mirarme, desde su puesto, y eso me enfurecía. Mi cerebro jamás parecía llegar a alcanzar a comprender cuánta cobardía había en él, y cuánto afán por traicionar. Cuánto afán por hacer daño.

La rabia volvió a aflorar en mi interior, poco a poco, pero intenté controlarla, apartando la mirada de Eriol y su rostro lleno de cortes y moretones que poco podían disimularse. El odio que sentía no dejaba de gritarme continuamente, en cuanto bajaba un poco la guardia, que no le había dado su merecido del todo. Que me habían detenido justo antes de poder terminar con mi promesa de liquidarlo.

—Li¿me está oyendo? —El tono del director se había vuelto todavía más severo que antes, así que me obligué a reparar otra vez en su presencia. Asentí con la cabeza apenas, pero él pareció darse por satisfecho, porque continuó—. Le estoy pidiendo una buena justificación por lo ocurrido. Si la hay, quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo y no tener que manchar su expediente con un suceso tan desafortunado. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

Por supuesto, no demasiado. No pretendía contarle al director todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos dos meses de mi vida, ni tampoco aclararle nada sobre lo inevitable que fue para mí cumplir mi juramento, en cuanto entendí que el peor daño no lo llevaba yo en todo esto, sino Sakura. No pretendía explicarle que cada uno de los golpes dados habían sido por ella. No pretendía dejarle claro que Eriol no tenía derecho a clemencia. No pretendía explicarle absolutamente nada.

—¿Y bien? —insistió—. ¿Hay una buena razón?

La había. Y supongo que más de una, también. Porque prefería no pensar en el hecho de que, además, acababa de perder la cosa más importante para mí justamente a causa de Eriol y su falta de escrúpulos.

—No —dije. Mi voz me sonó extraña y fría, incluso a mí—. No la hay.

El director suspiró.

—Entonces, lo lamento mucho, pero va directo a su expediente. Y créame que no lo expulso porque es la primera vez que sucede algo así —extendió—, pero no se va a repetir, y, en cuanto me entere de algún comportamiento similar por su parte, no seré tan benevolente.

—Señor Otsuichi —llamó suavemente la enfermera, casi temerosa. Quizá porque era bastante joven y porque la conversación la había intimidado un poco, o quizá porque siempre hablaba así—. Señor, será mejor que los deje volver a casa. Él —señaló a Eriol con un movimiento casi imperceptible de su cabeza— debería descansar un poco.

—Tiene razón. —El director se hizo a un lado, y yo entendí que nos estaba dando permiso para salir, así que me puse de pie—. En cuanto a ustedes —Ryuu, Yamazaki y Kiyoshi se dieron por aludidos—, ya les comentaré su castigo.

Supuse que no me había esperado aquella típica reprimenda colectiva porque mi sentido de la orientación en el mundo y de reconocimiento del prójimo funcionaba a menos de la mitad de su capacidad habitual hoy. Pero no me entretuve demasiado pensando en ello, y rápidamente me encontré con que ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería, para quedar en medio del pasillo.

Mi mente estaba en blanco mientras me metía las manos en los bolsillos y emprendía la marcha.

Llegué hasta el gran portal de entrada al instituto incluso antes de ser consciente de todo el recorrido previo, y el negro de las rejas distrajo mi embotado cerebro durante bastante rato. Tras él, sobre él, y hacia arriba, el cielo estaba gris y repleto de nubes que avanzaban demasiado rápido, en el mismo mal presagio que había durado toda la mañana, y que recién ahora yo era capaz de comprender.

—Shaoran —dijo alguien a mis espaldas, y yo giré lentamente la cabeza antes de encontrarme con la cara de circunstancias de Kiyoshi, Ryuu y Yamazaki, que eran los únicos que me habían seguido—. ¿Quieres… que vayamos por ahí a tomar algo, y hablamos sobre lo que pasó?

Como no encontré nada que decir, simplemente seguí mirándolos. Mi lengua parecía hecha de arcilla seca.

—No fue nuestra intención —insistió Ryuu, tan serio como lo había visto durante todo lo que siguió a la pelea—. Fue un accidente. Estábamos hablando del tema de tu iniciación, y Sakura oyó algunos comentarios que no debería, sin que nosotros lo supiéramos… hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero no lo hicimos adrede. Sakura nos cae genial, y tú eres nuestro amigo.

«Genial» no se había convertido en «_joroschó_». «Amigo» no se había convertido en «_drugo_».

De nuevo, guardé silencio.

—Pero, si no quieres volver a considerarnos tus amigos —intervino Yamazaki—, lo entenderemos perfectamente.

Finalmente, se me desentumecieron las cuerdas vocales, quizá alentadas con aquella imagen que se presentaba ante mí. Las expresiones tan sombrías, tan contritas de tres de las cuatro personas que habían estado a mi lado desde que los conocía. Ahora, además de en todos aquellos buenos momentos pasados, también en el peor de mi vida.

—No tenéis nada que entender —me las arreglé para decir, en tono quedo—. No estoy enfadado con vosotros —sonreír, incluso tan débilmente como lo hice, fue algo que me dolió—, _drugos_.

Ryuu fue el primero en delatarse con una ligera sonrisa, pero los demás hicieron lo mismo rápidamente.

—_Joroschó_.

—Estamos aquí para lo que necesites, y…

—Lo sé —acorté yo.

—No quieres hablar del tema todavía¿cierto?

Ante la pregunta de Yamazaki, no evité negar con la cabeza.

—Mejor me vuelvo a casa. Mañana nos vemos.

Casi no oí sus despedidas, pero, de haber querido, y haber podido, centrar mi mente un poco, no me habría costado nada imaginármelas.

Un trueno sonó en la lejanía, y mis ojos se perdieron en la negrura del cielo conforme emprendía el camino a mi apartamento. En lo que casi podría considerarse un _lapsus_, me pregunté si mañana por la mañana me tocaría mojarme con el diluvio que tenía pinta de desatarse en cualquier momento. Luego, me pregunté si no habría sido mejor una expulsión de algunos días, con tal de que Sakura no tuviera que verme la cara. Aunque no sabía si eso no sería peor que intentar hablar con ella, al fin y al cabo, sobre lo ocurrido, e intentar aclararle todo el problema.

Saqué la mano derecha de mi bolsillo, examinando la venda que cubría, en varias vueltas, mis nudillos heridos. Extendí y plegué los dedos, indeciso. Porque todo en mí era indecisión y caos, como un montón de niebla confusa y uniforme. Todo yo no sabía qué hacer aún, acerca de nada. Todo yo no había reaccionado completamente, y era demasiado lo que continuaba dormido. Pero ya despertaría. Y, ah, entonces…

Entonces sí que desearía haberme desintegrado en el aire, antes de haber permitido que esta mierda llegara tan lejos.

_**(Sakura) **_

—¡Sakura! —El chillido, no sabía bien desde dónde, nos llegó justo cuando estábamos atravesando la sala. Luego, le siguió una serie de pasos rápidos, cada vez más cercanos. Y, por último, pude ver a la tía Sonomi corriendo hacia nosotras con los brazos abiertos y una expresión de completa y deslumbrante felicidad en el rostro—. ¡Sakura, qué gusto verte! —De un segundo al otro, me vi presa en un abrazo que por poco me resquebraja en mil pedazos, además de dificultarme la respiración especialmente—. ¡Vienes a visitarnos demasiado poco¡Seguro es culpa de tu padre, que es un idiota y…!

—Mamá —intentó detenerla Tomoyo, pero ella hacía oídos sordos.

—Cada vez que te veo parece como si hubieras crecido un montón de centímetros —comenzó a lamentarse, en cuanto me separó apenas lo suficiente para poder colocar ambas manos en mis mejillas y observarme atentamente. A mí aquel gesto, tan simplemente cercano a otra persona, me hizo un nudo en el estómago como nunca antes me había ocurrido—. Y cada vez te pareces más a mi querida Nadeshiko. Salvo por el pelo, claro, que es castaño. O… bueno, también un poco pelirrojo¿no?

«_No sé. __¿Tú cuentas como rubia, como pelirroja o como castaña?_»

El nudo se hizo mayor, y lo acompañó algo similar al vértigo. También el fuego en mis ojos volvió a arder de repente, como resurgiendo entre las cenizas luego de haber luchado tanto tiempo por apagarlo. Porque recién había conseguido dejar de llorar como una idiota pocos minutos antes de llegar a casa de Tomoyo, aún en el trayecto dentro de su limusina. Y, desde luego, cualquiera que se molestara en mirar con una mínima pizca de atención la falda del uniforme de mi amiga podría intuir que, efectivamente, lo había llorado todo con el rostro oculto en su regazo.

—Sakura —llamó mi tía, haciendo que algunas de las imágenes del camino se esfumaran—, tienes los ojos rojos… ¿no será…?

—Mamá. —Esta vez, la voz de Tomoyo ya no fue un susurro, como la anterior, así que su madre le hizo más caso—. Me parece que éste no es el mejor momento. Sakura no se siente muy bien, así que la traje aquí, para hacerle compañía. Está cansada, y debería venir conmigo a la habitación, para tranquilizarse un poco. No ha sido un buen día.

Tía Sonomi se sonrojó ante el tono paciente pero autoritario de Tomoyo, y asintió con un torpe movimiento de cabeza mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que realmente había ocurrido hoy, y en por qué no era un buen día.

Daba la impresión de que todo había sucedido tan rápido que yo aún no acababa de entender ni la mitad de las cosas. Y esa sensación de incertidumbre se convertía, a su vez, y además del dolor agudo que venía desde lo más profundo de mi subconsciente —el único que sí se había enterado de cómo estaban las cosas—, en alguna especie de frío o de miedo. De algún «algo» que me apabullaba.

Nuevamente, me encontré a mí misma temblando y sin saber en dónde estaba, justo cuando mis pies se movían automáticamente para subir un montón de escalones. No tuve ni la más mínima idea de en dónde se había metido tía Sonomi, porque ya ni la oía ni la veía enfrente mío, pero sí me quedó el alivio de no estar completamente sola; podía sentir el calor de los brazos de Tomoyo alrededor del pecho y la espalda.

—Te estoy llevando a mi habitación —la oí decirme, y supuse que me estaba intentando calmar como podía—. En cuanto lleguemos, nos sentaremos, y vamos a hablar. Me estás preocupando mucho.

No respondí. En lugar de ello, dejé que me condujera hacia donde pretendía, y después me entretuve un poco examinando con la vista aquella habitación que a mí, por haberme quedado en tantas ocasiones a pasar la noche en ella, se me hacía sobradamente conocida. Nada había cambiado desde mi última visita, pocos meses atrás.

Verdaderamente, las cosas parecían tan iguales a como las recordaba yo, que nada ayudaba a crearme una idea de aquel giro repentino que…

—Siéntate —dijo Tomoyo, cerrando la puerta tras ella—. Si tienes frío, puedes meterte en la cama y taparte con el edredón. Creo que tienes algo de fiebre. —En mi letargo, negué con la cabeza. Ella suspiró y acabamos las dos sentadas en el borde de la cama, una al lado de la otra, mirando al frente—. Bueno…¿me dirás que fue lo que…?

—Shaoran —solté de inmediato, sin pararme a pensar en nada.

—Shaoran —repitió mi prima, usando un tono que se me hizo cuidadoso—. Sí, supuse que tendría que ver con él. Pero… hum… exactamente…

Yo tenía las manos apoyadas sobre los muslos, casi llegando a la altura de mis rodillas, y pude verlas temblar cuando apenas hacía amague de recordar algo de lo ocurrido. Alguna de las palabras que hoy me habían desvelado cosas que jamás había esperado oír.

—Me enteré de algunas cosas —expliqué lentamente, de nuevo esforzándome por no entender el significado de mis propias palabras. De nuevo intentando jurarme a mí misma, por mi pobre salud mental, que todo esto se refería a personas que nada tenían que ver con ese Shaoran Li al que yo creía conocer, y esta Sakura Kinomoto—. Apenas unos cuantos comentarios oídos en secreto.

—¿Qué fue lo que oíste?

Mi mirada se perdió en la moqueta, pero antes había podido captar perfectamente el blanco en mis nudillos.

—No mucho. —La misma voz monocorde y amorfa de antes. No sonaba como yo—. En realidad, no mucho.

Sentí calor en la mano derecha, y supe que era Tomoyo quien me estaba tocando, porque luego llegó su comentario:

—Sakura, veo que no es fácil para ti. No quieres hablar de esto ahora, así que lo siento. ¿Te parece mejor dejarlo para otro momento? Me gustaría saber qué ocurrió, y ayudarte, pero me parece que estoy empeorando las cosas con tanta presión. Quizá deberías dormir un poco, antes. O por lo menos dejar que pasen algunas horas, hasta que te tranquilices, y…

—No —interrumpí, y supe que no lo hacía por compromiso. Algo en mí estaba esperando pacientemente por liberarse de aquel letargo que me ahogaba, y pretendía hacerlo con cada palabra. Probablemente, sí que continuaba dormida en los laureles y todo me llegaba, o salía de mí, a media luz de conciencia, pero necesitaba desahogarme. Y, en cuanto lo hiciera, confiaba en que podría sentirme un poco…, no mejor, pero sí más humana—. Me parece que necesito contártelo, y que me escuches. Sólo tenme un poco de paciencia¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Tomoyo—. Sabes que soy toda oídos. Pero prométeme que, si ves que es demasiado, te detendrás.

Dije que sí con la cabeza, y luego me dispuse a contarle un poco de la última hora de mi vida.

—Había terminado de ensayar la coreografía con las porristas —comencé lentamente, un poco atolondrada, distraída con mis pensamientos acerca de si la alfombra era más rosa que lavanda—, y volví al patio para ir a buscar a Shaoran, que se suponía estaba esperándome ahí. En el camino, vi a sus amigos, que estaban sentados bajo el árbol en donde se pasan los recreos, conversando sobre tonterías que, en ese momento, me hicieron mucha gracia. Cuando iba a irme, se me cayeron las libretas al suelo, así que me puse a juntarlas, todavía oyendo los comentarios. Estaban hablando de chicas, como siempre.

Hice una pausa, que no sé cuánto duró, para ordenar un poco el revoltijo que era mi mente. Tomoyo se mantuvo expectante durante todo aquel tiempo, sin decir nada, con sus dedos cerrándose sobre mi mano, calentándola. De hecho, era lo único cálido que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

—No recuerdo muy bien cómo fueron pasando de una cosa a la otra —continué, esforzándome por hacer memoria—, pero de repente empezaron a hablar de mí, y de que era gracias a Eriol Hiiragizawa que Shaoran estaba conmigo.

La mano de Tomoyo hizo algo más de presión en torno a la mía, y su respiración casi fue más audible que aquel susurro:

—¿Es cierto eso?

—Quizá; no lo sé bien. Como estaban hablando entre ellos de cosas que ya saben, tampoco entendí demasiado. —La alfombra comenzó a volverse tan borrosa que, para mí, se había convertido en poco más que una gran mancha de color indefinido—. Lo que sí entendí muy bien fue todo lo que vino después: Algo sobre que Shaoran se estrenara. Algo sobre que había sido poco original. Algo sobre que… decirme que me quería tenía que haber sido muy difícil, porque Shaoran no sabía mentir. —Suspiré, al notar que la voz se me había cortado y mis ojos estaban completamente empañados, y sentí la ausencia de aliento de mi prima, a mi lado, que debía de haberse quedado congelada en su sitio—. Algo sobre que yo no habría dado el brazo a torcer si él no se hubiera inventado eso…

—Sakura —me interrumpió Tomoyo—, ya no sigas… Entiendo lo que me dices, no hace falta que…

Negué con la cabeza casi frenéticamente. Mi rostro se había vuelto un mar de lágrimas, otra vez. Pero necesitaba soltar aquella cuerda que me anudaba la garganta desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Algo sobre que todas esas mentiras habían valido la pena, porque eran el precio para poder meterme en una cama. ¡O en cualquiera de los sitios en donde me metió, de hecho!

Me descubrí llorando sin ningún reparo, por segunda vez en el día, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para poder detenerme. La cantidad de lágrimas que se me acumulaban en los ojos no me permitían ver, y tan sólo al parpadear, de vez en cuando, tenía unos pocos segundos de reconocimiento del medio… que se perdía al instante. Fue por eso mismo que acabé cerrándolos con tanta fuerza como podía, para refrenar un poco aquel caudal, pero tampoco sirvió.

Era demasiado doloroso. En mi pecho se enterraba más y peor aquel trozo de hierro candente, y automáticamente llevé mi mano hacia mi cadera, intensificando más aquella sensación.

Me sentía enferma. Enferma, débil y, sobre todo, ya lo he dicho: estúpida. La persona más estúpida sobre la faz de la Tierra. Porque me había dejado engañar, sin poner ni una sola barrera de resistencia. Porque cualquiera podría haber visto señales sospechosas, que yo, hasta ahora, no había sido capaz de encontrar. Porque no había aprendido la lección la primera vez, con Yukito. Y, sobre todo, porque sabía que no estaba del todo preparada para aprenderla todavía. Porque mi falta de instinto de supervivencia parecía tan innata que odiar a alguien me resultaba imposible…

Odiar a alguien. A cualquiera. A la primera persona que se me cruzara. A la última.

A Shaoran Li.

—¿Por qué no puedo entenderlo, Tomoyo? —lloré contra ella, en cuanto sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo que me brindaba un poquito del calor que me faltaba. Estaba yo tan helada—. ¿Por qué no puedo entender nunca, nada sobre estas cosas¿Por qué siempre acabo fiándome de la gente, si me hacen daño? No puedo…, no sé cómo evitarlo, pero… no consigo… Desearía poder odiar a tantas personas, si eso me ayudara a salvarme…

Ella me acarició el pelo.

—Ssssh, Sakura, por favor, no llores. Seguro que las cosas no son tan así, y que todo esto es un malentendido. —De no estar deshaciéndome en lágrimas, me habría reído como loca del último comentario. Como no podía, la dejé seguir, pero me recordé que Tomoyo no podía tener razón, y que lo más seguro era que dijera esas cosas para hacer que me tranquilizara—. Y tú¿por qué vas a querer odiar? Odiando a la gente nunca consigues nada, y acaba siendo malo para uno mismo guardar tanto rencor… No todo el mundo quiere hacerte daño…

—Entonces¿por qué?

La oí suspirar, y supe que no habría contestación a mi pregunta durante todos esos minutos en los que lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido de mis propios sollozos, que cada vez eran más suaves y menos. Al final, acabé siendo acunada en silencio, otra vez con el cerebro adormecido por lo que debía de ser algún mecanismo de pobre defensa por parte de mi cuerpo, para rechazar el dolor o no perder del todo la cordura.

Y fue justo después de que me hube calmado cuando llegó su comentario:

—Soy incapaz de creer que Shaoran te haya hecho una cosa así.

_No eres la única._

—Pues créelo. —Mi voz fue apenas un murmullo desvalido—. Lo hizo.

—Pero… yo juraría…

—_¡Ya son las seis y veintitrés minutos, señoras y señores!_

La voz alegre que resonó en la habitación nos hizo dar un respingo, y descubrimos, ella con más asombro que yo, que la radio se había encendido.

—_¡Pasemos rápidamente al informe del tiempo, y déjenme decirles que no es uno demasiado alentador! _—proseguía la voz familiar del comentarista—_. Están pronosticadas, para toda la semana, las que prometen ser las lluvias más fuertes en muchos años. De modo que, si van a salir, asegúrense de llevar un paraguas. O quizá incluso una balsa¿verdad, Osamu…?_

—¿Tienes puesta la alarma, o algo? —pregunté, para asegurarme. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, desconcertada—. Lo supuse.

—Pero, bueno, yo…

Me separé de Tomoyo, y volvimos a quedar como al principio. Sequé todos los restos acuosos de mis ojos y mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano, y pugné por centrarme mientras observaba el reloj que había en la mesita de noche de mi prima. Efectivamente, las seis y veintitrés de la tarde japonesa.

—Son más de las seis y veinte —repetí, intentando sonar natural. El resultado fue poco fiable, pero era un comienzo. Y mejor un mal comienzo, me dije, que actuar como si la charla reciente y todas las heridas que se habían vuelto a abrir, junto con las más nuevas, de verdad hubiera ocurrido y continuara afectándome más de lo que yo querría—. ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta?

Giré un poco el rostro hacia Tomoyo, sonriendo débilmente, y por un momento la descubrí mirándome con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. No obstante, la captura duró lo mismo que un parpadeo, y, como un espectro sintiéndose descubierto, su gesto asombrado se esfumó y fue reemplazado con otro más habitual, más aparentemente sereno, más aparentemente confiado. Más aparentemente un muelle perfecto para cualquier desesperado que necesite aferrarse a algo que, sabe, tiene mucho más sentido común que él.

—Estoy de acuerdo —la vi acceder—. Tomar algo de aire fresco no te vendrá nada mal. Aunque mejor será que llevemos esos paraguas que aconsejan.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Todo estaba oscuro cuando abrí la puerta, y su sonido; el arrastre del aire con el movimiento y la leve insinuación de las bisagras, se me antojó demasiado horrible para soportarlo. No porque fuera nada horrible, concretamente. Sino porque era algo así como la confirmación de que ya había llegado a mi destino, todavía sin haberme aclarado ni un poquito. Sin haber llegado a nada. Sin haber avanzado ni un solo paso. Sin haber aterrizado en ningún momento.

Dejé caer la mochila al suelo, sin que me importara en dónde, me quité los zapatos, encendí la luz y cerré la puerta otra vez. Y el nudo en la garganta y la sensación de irrealidad y de falta de conciencia se hicieron todavía más intensos.

Era como haber retrocedido en el tiempo, meses y meses. O como si las agujas del reloj se hubieran detenido en algún punto de su trayecto. Como si hubieran pasado un montón de cosas, o como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Avancé a mi habitación con paso lento, sin mirar nada realmente, y me dejé caer en la cama como un peso sin vida.

El techo jamás resultaba interesante, pero fue todo mi panorama, de todas formas. Se convirtió en un puerto de anclaje a la realidad, y, al mismo tiempo, también en otra de esas cosas que seguían siendo como siempre, como las recordaba, incluso cuando algo, algo mudo y desesperado, intentaba gritarme con todas sus fuerzas, desde dentro, que había un cambio. Que ni yo, ni nada de lo que me rodeaba, continuábamos siendo los mismos.

Pero yo estaba tan sordo como aquel ente estaba mudo, así que seguí en ese plano intermedio entre lo real y lo onírico que acribillaba todo intento mío de pensamiento.

Incalculable tiempo después, giré la cabeza hacia mi derecha, sintiendo la almohada mullida bajo todo un lado de la cara, y mis ojos se toparon con aquel dibujo que Tomoyo me había regalado. Estaba apoyado contra el velador, en la misma pose descuidada en que lo había dejado la primera vez. En él, Sakura dormía con una sonrisa apacible en los labios, recostada sobre la hierba. Con la misma expresión que recordaba haber visto tantas veces, cuando la tenía durmiendo a mi lado.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, se me empañaron los ojos.

Y luego me dejé arrastrar hasta un sueño tan profundo y pesado como no recordaba haber sufrido jamás.

_**(Sakura) **_

«_Estamos juntos en esto, Sakura. No pasa nada. Olvídate de ellos. No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime._»

—Aún no llueve.

La voz suave de Tomoyo me arrancó de los recuerdos de forma tan violenta que por poco dejo escapar un sollozo de protesta. Me encontré con que miraba por la ventana, al otro lado de la mesita de la cafetería en donde nos refugiábamos del fuerte viento que se había levantado, y aproveché su descuido para apartar de mis ojos los primeros asomos de agua tibia que habían acompañado, fatalmente, aquellas imágenes que ahora se me hacían tan lejanas.

Y apenas había pasado un mes y medio…

La frontera entre la concepción de la mentira y la percepción de la verdad se hacía cada vez más borrosa, por mucho que intentara diferenciarlas. Y me estaba esforzando, pero para lo único que estaba sirviendo era para deshacerme más y más, cachito a cachito. Hasta que, quizá, llegara un momento en que ya no quedara nada de mí.

Exhalé casi quejumbrosamente el aire, y Tomoyo me miró con desconcierto en cuanto me puse de pie.

—Necesito ir al baño —resumí, y agradecí mentalmente el instinto de mi prima en cuanto, en vez de proponer acompañarme y seguirme, se limitó a cabecear afirmativamente—. Enseguida regreso.

Tuve que preguntarle a una de las chicas en dónde estaban los baños, así que fue ella quien me indicó con un distraído ademán el piso de arriba. Subí las escaleras de caracol con los ojos fijos en cada uno de los escalones, y algunos segundos después me hallé en mitad de un corredor corto, angosto, desierto y un poco más oscuro, con dos puertas al final. Entré a la que tenía aquel cartelito con la silueta de una mujer en color negro, oyendo una última ráfaga de conversaciones que llegaban desde las mesas, abajo, y unas cuantas risas masculinas que vendrían del cuarto de al lado.

Física y psíquicamente agotada, fui directa a la pulcra pila de algo similar al mármol y mi mano abrió la llave de paso del agua casi antes de que pudiera llegar la orden desde mi cerebro. Perdí algún tiempo simplemente viéndola caer, colándose entre mis dedos cuando jugué un poco con ella, pero finalmente acabé sacándole algo más de provecho, y me empapé la cara. El frío me despabiló, o, al menos, se llevó una parte importante de aquel sopor y el atontamiento.

Cuando me pareció que mi mente estaba algo más clara, a ciegas arranqué una de las toallas de papel que había a mi derecha y vi apenas entré. Me sequé el rostro con torpeza, sintiendo la textura áspera rascarme la piel casi como una lija, y tiré los restos húmedos a la papelera.

Di un pequeño brinco de sobresalto, y, por qué no decirlo, de miedo, en cuanto mis ojos advirtieron una figura extraña delante de mí. A tan pocos centímetros, y con una expresión tan torturada que resultaba casi aterradora. Aunque supongo que lo más aterrador ocurrió cuando me tranquilicé y advertí, pasmada, que me había asustado de mi propio reflejo.

No me había vuelto a ver en un espejo en todo lo que llevábamos de tarde, ciertamente. Y la verdad es que casi preferiría no haberlo hecho jamás.

Mi mano estaba temblorosa cuando toqué el cristal frío con los dedos y recorrí pausadamente mis propios rasgos. Pasé por el flequillo, húmedo luego de haberme lavado la cara descuidadamente; por las cejas, por los ojos rojos e hinchados, por las bolsas bajo ellos, por los pómulos lívidos, por la boca entreabierta y lastimada. Mi aspecto era casi el de una muerta en vida, tan ajena a la realidad. Casi un completo cadáver andante. Y juro que jamás, en toda mi vida, me había encontrado con una imagen tan diferente a mí misma, reflejada en un espejo. Porque ni siquiera cuando ocurriera lo de Yukito se me notaba tan desmoronada.

Apoyé las manos en la losa, que era como hielo, sintiendo el torrente de sentimientos desfilar por mi pecho en un espiral difícilmente descifrable. Me dije que todo esto podía deberse, simplemente, a que éste fuera mi segundo y más importante desengaño amoroso en menos de dos meses, y que tenía motivos.

Primero, Yukito. Después, Shaoran.

El primero, porque en realidad estaba enamorado de mi hermano y sólo se había confundido conmigo, ilusionándome en el proceso y dándome tantas alas como yo misma me permitiera. Al menos, hasta que me topé con lo evidente, en un golpe que _debería_ haberme costado una porción no poco importante de mi sobrada insensatez, y volverme más alerta y desconfiada… pero que no lo hizo.

El segundo…

Suspiré, intentando tragar el nudo de plomo trabado en mi garganta.

Era demasiado doloroso incluso tener que confesármelo a mí misma.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, me advertí que era menester terminar con todo esto, e hice otro esfuerzo por sobreponerme. No me estaba permitido evadirlo más. El momento de lucidez acababa de llegarme, y me tocaba dejar de ignorarlo y soportarlo como fuese posible.

Así que continué.

El segundo, porque simplemente había hecho toda aquella pantomima para conseguir que yo me acostara con él. No sé muy bien por qué exactamente yo, pero tampoco importaba demasiado; nada cambiaría. Decir que me había dado alas sería quedarme extremadamente corta con el comentario, y también lo sería decir que jugó conmigo sólo hasta la saciedad. Porque lo que me había hecho no tenía nombre. Me había mentido. Se había presentado como mi amigo cuando lo que pudiera pasarme, si estaba más que dispuesto a usarme y luego dejarme tirada, no tenía que importarle lo más mínimo. Me había asegurado que podía confiar en él. Me había jurado que me quería. Que me amaba.

Y, lo peor de todo, es que yo, a pesar de cualquier cosa anterior; a pesar de que debería haber sido suficiente con lo de Yukito, o incluso con oír sobre el asunto entre Tomoyo y Eriol, le había creído cada una de sus palabras. Sin contar el hecho de que me había enamorado de él.

Yo no aprendía.

Yo era una tremenda imbécil.

—Y Shaoran… —me hablé a mí misma, sin atreverme a mirarme la cara siquiera en el espejo—. Y Shaoran, él…

Él tan sólo se había aprovechado de la estupidez que yo le brindaba.

Dejé que la ira me consumiera en un arrebato que, en lugar de llenarme los ojos de lágrimas, hizo que me temblara todo el cuerpo y me preguntara una y mil veces cómo había podido llegar a esto.

Pronto volví a enfrentarme a mi reflejo, y me descubrí frunciendo el ceño con lo que identifiqué como odio. Odio hacia quien me había herido así.

Odio hacia quien más quería yo en todo el mundo.

De verdad, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que aquello fuera odio. Lo deseé hasta reventar. Lo deseé aún cuando abría la puerta del baño bruscamente, mirando en derredor. Lo deseé mientras un mareo hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas, me apoyase en la pared intentando volver a respirar y aguantando las náuseas al mismo tiempo.

—Shaoran…

—Oye¿te encuentras bien?

Cuando alcé la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos castaños, lo primero que sentí fue el salto que me dio el corazón en el pecho, latiendo tan aceleradamente que quise gritarle que era un traidor. Luego, casi simultáneamente, el vértigo se volvió diez veces peor, tanto que creí que acabaría desmayándome o vomitando allí mismo. Pero mi cuerpo me dio una pequeña tregua en cuanto noté —todo esto en apenas un parpadeo— que aquella tonalidad de castaño ya no era exactamente la que yo recordaba de otros ojos. Éstos eran mucho más oscuros, casi negros. Hasta que finalmente se volvieron grises, y supe que había sido una alucinación de mi mente.

—Sí —mentí, sosteniéndome firmemente de la pared—. No es nada. Sólo estoy un poco mareada.

El desconocido, que era un chico aparentemente de mi misma edad, pareció poco convencido. Supuse que por eso fue que no se movió de delante de mí, y continuó observándome mientras yo esperaba a que se me pasara el efecto de lo que fuera que me hubiera hecho efecto y por poco me dejara inconsciente en el suelo. El dolor, quizá. O quizá la certeza de que mi mundo se había desmoronado en algún fatídico segundo de este día.

Pasó el tiempo, y paulatinamente fui dejando de ejercer tanta presión con los dedos sobre el marco de la puerta. Mi respiración se fue normalizando también, y el sudor frío desapareció casi por completo. _Casi_.

—Pero ya estoy mejor —añadí, consiguiendo dibujar una sonrisa cortés.

Él me correspondió el gesto.

—Pues me alegro mucho —dijo, con aquella chispa brillándole los ojos y la sonrisa ligeramente ladeada—. Chicas tan guapas no deberían ponerse así de pálidas. Aunque, claro, ahora tengo una buena excusa para invitarte a un café, a ver si te sienta mejor¿no?

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, captando las señales inequívocas de lo que era un flirteo en potencia. Por un momento, lo primero que hizo el instinto fue relacionar aquella sonrisa y aquella forma tan extraña y descarada de mirar con Eriol Hiiragizawa, y sentí asco.

Pero después mi cerebro me alertó de que aquello me sonaba también de otra persona, en otro momento, mucho antes de haber conocido el arte de la conquista de Eriol. Mucho antes de haber sido consciente de lo que era algún tipo de seducción tan malintencionada.

Y entonces fue cuando el dolor desapareció, arrastrado por un montón de rabia y adrenalina puras. Justo en el mismo preciso segundo en que decidí dar tres pasos rápidos al frente, pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello de aquel desconocido y tirar de él hasta que mi boca chocó con la suya en un golpe cargado de cualquier cosa.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Al principio, él pareció sorprenderse, pero no tardó mucho en corresponderme con fuerza. Tal y como yo sabía que haría.

Después de todo, era lo que esperaba de mí.

Lo único que podía esperar de mí.

En cuanto colocó sus manos sobre mi cintura y mi espalda, yo comencé a retroceder, arrastrándolo conmigo hacia el interior del baño de mujeres, en donde ya antes tampoco había nadie más que yo. No opuse ninguna resistencia cuando él me insinuó abrir la boca para darle paso, y pronto sentí su lengua enredarse con la mía insistentemente, sin pausas, con todo el deseo que debía de estarse permitiendo aflorar al entender que yo no pretendía ponerle pero alguno, o detener nada.

_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!_

Shaoran no iba a torturarme más; ni un solo segundo.

Ya no estaba ligada a él, de ninguna manera.

Y Shaoran podía hacer lo que quería.

Y yo también.

Justamente como quería hacerlo ahora.

_¡Pero si tú no quieres…!_

Sentí ser acorralada contra los azulejos de la pared, y la sensación de frío en mi cuerpo se intensificó todavía más. Sin embargo, me obligué a ignorarla al igual que ignoraba la voz en mi cabeza, y correspondí a las caricias que pretendían ser ardientes y se repartían por cada rincón de mis muslos. Así, nos fuimos fundiendo y arrastrando tanto que quedé sentada en el suelo, con el chico prácticamente encima.

De pronto, nos estábamos mirando, y su respiración agitada me golpeó los labios en un toque tibio que no despertó nada dormido en mí. De la misma forma, tampoco conseguí que la imagen de su rostro, sus rasgos, los ojos grises o el pelo negro, o la nariz algo roma, me evocaran algún recuerdo. Nada extraño, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez en mi vida que me encontraba con este sujeto, fuese quien fuese.

No sabía su nombre.

No sabía su edad.

No sabía lo que pensaba.

No sabía de dónde venía, o adónde se dirigía.

No sabía si le apasionaba el chocolate, o si odiaba la gelatina de verduras.

No sabía absolutamente nada de él, porque no lo conocía.

Así que volví a besarlo.

Porque tampoco conocía al verdadero Shaoran Li¿cierto? Y, aun así, le había entregado todo.

Él también me había usado. ¿Qué diferencia habría en que me usara uno u otro, para calmar pasiones? Yo sería la misma cosa, carente de significado, en manos de los dos. O en manos de cualquiera. Porque el problema era yo, y el hecho de estar enamorada de uno de tantos hijos de puta era lo único que pretendía echarme atrás y quería hacerme ver las cosas de modo diferente, incluso cuando yo sabía que poco importaba todo. Cuando yo sabía, porque era lógico pensarlo, que sería igual. Que sería exactamente lo mismo, con una cara diferente.

Que volvería a convertirme en un instrumento en manos del primero que me encontrara, para lo que le pudiera ser yo más útil.

Mi beso se volvió agresivo, mientras sentía que el chico tiraba de la camisa de mi uniforme, que aún traía puesto —aunque ya bastante revuelto—, para quitármela. Parecía haberse trabado un poco con los botones, antes, pero ya los retiraba con destreza luego de que yo guiara sus manos hacia donde debían ir, intentando no hacer que se tranquilizara, sino más bien que su excitación no fuera un obstáculo.

Quería acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Se lo había entregado todo, _todo_… y él…

_¡¿Y qué se supone que haces ahora; __abrirte de piernas al siguiente hijo de puta en la lista que se te cruce?!_

…Pero yo ya no le pertenecería.

Pronto mi camisa estaba trabada en mis brazos, y el par de manos me tanteaban todo el pecho, por debajo del sostén, apretando y rozando. Con tan poca delicadeza y cuidado como seguramente solería ser.

En un momento, estuve apunto de pedirle que se detuviera y suavizara un poco aquellos toques, porque yo estaba acostumbrada a un trato mucho más afable. Pero rápidamente mi cerebro reaccionó con la advertencia de que eso se había acabado, y que tampoco tendría por qué echarlo de menos, o esperar de nadie nada similar.

Él separó mis piernas lo suficiente como para colocarse en medio, y la tela de sus vaqueros me raspó el interior de los muslos.

Pero no sería peor que otros, ni tampoco horrible, me prometí, cuando aquellas manos ajenas, extrañas, volvieron a arrastrarse por mi piel de tal manera que el estómago se me hizo un nudo y tuve que apretar los dientes con fuerza. Porque no me permitiría rechazar ese cuerpo que irradiaba un calor tan desconocido. No me lo permitiría, incluso _aunque…_

Sus manos comenzaban a jugar con mi ropa interior, y sus besos inundaban mi garganta.

_Aunque…_

—No me lo puedo creer —le oí decir roncamente, en medio de sus jadeos y con su aliento quemándome la piel hasta que me dolió—. Esto va a ser bestial. —_Joroschó_, corregí mentalmente, sin poder evitarlo—. Creo que nunca me había cruzado con una tía tan salida como…

Nunca acabó su frase, o quizá es que no la oí. Pero, además de que sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pensaba de mí, y no me importaba, algo más me distrajo lo suficiente: Percatarme de que sus manos comenzaban a luchar con los botones de su pantalón.

Y me eché a temblar irremediablemente.

_¿…Aunque no puedas soportarlo?_

—Para…, para¡por favor!

No me había dado cuenta de que aquel murmullo, aquella súplica había salido de mis labios hasta segundos más tarde, casi recibiendo el pensamiento a media luz de conciencia. Y supuse que lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo como para que él ni me oyera. Pero también pensé, después, que probablemente continuara intentando acabar con los últimos obstáculos entre los dos porque no le importaba que yo pretendiera detenerme ahora.

Algo en el plan había fallado, y yo sabía exactamente qué. Algo tan absurdo, tan comprensible, tan degradante, obvio y desesperante como simple: _él no era Shaoran._

Y maldita la hora en que había permitido que se apoderase de mí en todo sentido, pero era muy tarde como para engañarme creyendo que podría sacármelo de la cabeza de buenas a primeras, o que mi cuerpo podría aceptar a alguien más sin resistirse.

Y otra horrible certeza me golpeó con fuerza instantáneamente:

Estaba furiosa, decepcionada y un montón de cosas más, por lo que me había hecho. Tanto, que al verme reflejada en un espejo, convertida en un zombie, podía haber malinterpretado una mirada con toda intención. Pero no importaba. Después de todo, por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que me conviniera, era incapaz de odiar a Shaoran.

La pregunta aquí era¿cómo iba a odiarlo?

Lo quería tanto, a pesar de cualquier cosa, que lo mío no tendría remedio. Había podido olvidar a Yukito, pero me había costado mucho, así que prefería no imaginar cuánto me tomaría olvidarme de Shaoran. Porque estaba tan enamorada de él, se había colado en mi sangre de tal forma, que no recordaba ni en qué momento había empezado a amarlo.

Quizá llevaba enamorada de él desde que lo conocí, cuando aún nos llevábamos como extraños. Quizá me había enamorado de él cuando me había besado por primera vez. Quizá me había enamorado de él cuando empezó a coquetearme y a enseñarme lo que era desear a alguien. Quizá me había enamorado de él cuando fingió consolarme y cuidar de mí. Quizá me había enamorado de él el mes pasado, o quizá había sido el amor más real que nunca, ayer.

Quizá llevaba enamorada de él toda la vida.

¿Quién sabía? Y ¿qué importaba ahora?

Un portazo y un grito me arrancaron de mis pensamientos en el mismo momento en que veía al desconocido alejarse de mí prácticamente dando un salto hacia atrás, y pude notar que apenas y había conseguido desabrochar la bragueta en lo que a mí me habían parecido horas y horas de tortura.

—¡Sakura! —No me lo esperaba, pero fue Tomoyo a quien vi en el umbral, con la cara desencajada, indecisa entre mirarme a mí o a él. Cuando finalmente se decidió, le envió al chico una clara mirada de advertencia y rabia, antes de espetarle—: Tú, lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a la policía.

Obviamente, él obedeció, y no pasó mucho hasta que mi prima y yo quedamos solas, en medio de un silencio incómodo, extraño y viciado. La vi acercarse a paso lento, dudando, y se arrodilló en el suelo para quedar a mi altura. Tan de cerca, se veía todavía más pálida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con la voz en un hilo. Yo sólo dije que sí con la cabeza, y sus ojos violetas se pasearon por mi desordenado atuendo—. Vine porque tardabas demasiado, y, menos mal… Dios mío¿él te estaba…?

—No me estaba violando, si es lo que crees.

Mi tono fue lo más cortante y brusco posible, pero pronto se me cayó la mascarada al suelo, en forma de un torrente de agua tibia escapándose de mis ojos. Me incliné hacia delante, abrazándome las rodillas, furiosa, y el abrazo de Tomoyo no hizo que me tranquilizara.

Llevé una mano al lado derecho de mi cadera, por debajo de la camisa desordenada, y arranqué la gasa que protegía el tatuaje de forma tan brusca que, en otro momento más lúcido y humano, me habría hecho quejarme de dolor.

—¡¿Por qué no puedo…?!

Tomoyo me estrechó con algo más de fuerza entre sus brazos, y se ocupó de quitar mi mano de allí en cuanto notó que me estaba enterrando las uñas en la piel. No me costó nada percibir su estremecimiento al descubrir, seguramente, el tatuaje, y su voz sonó cortada cuando susurró:

—Pero… si te tatuaste su nombre…

Me mordí el labio hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre, sufriendo con la idea de que el peor tatuaje lo llevaba dentro del pecho. ¿Qué era mi piel, comparada con eso?

—Por favor —supliqué, sollozando—, llévame a casa. Necesito irme a la cama.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Cuando desperté, por la mañana, me invadió aquella molesta sensación de no saber bien en dónde estaba. El techo, la mesita con el velador, la radio, las sábanas, las cortinas en la ventana; todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, todos esos detalles que conocía de memoria y pertenecían a mi hogar, ahora se me hacían ajenos. Como si, de pronto, no significasen absolutamente nada.

El camino que hice, de la cama al baño, de la ducha al armario, y de la cocina a la puerta de salida, y luego a la calle, también pasó ante mí como algo extraño y sin importancia. E incluso el instituto se presentó ante mí con la misma apariencia lejana y sombría, nebulosa. Casi amedrentadora.

Los pasillos estaban repletos de gente, porque no era tan temprano y faltaba poco para que el timbre anunciara el inicio de las clases. No reconocí ninguno de los rostros que se me presentaron, ni siquiera los de aquellas personas a las que, seguramente, ayer habría podido corresponder los saludos. Y lo primero que hice, en cuanto llegué al aula habitual, fue dejar mi vista volar rápidamente hacia el pupitre que había delante del que me estaba asignado a mí.

Intenté tranquilizarme con el pensamiento de que Sakura no estaba allí porque se habría quedado dormida, y que en cualquier momento la vería cruzar el umbral de la puerta luego de haber corrido su acostumbrada carrera a contrarreloj. Sin embargo, algo en mí mismo me alertó de que aquello no tenía pinta de querer ocurrir hoy.

Casi me derrumbé sobre la silla, traspasando todo el peso de mi cuerpo cansado a otra cosa diferente de mis pies, y recosté el rostro en el hueco entre mis brazos y el escritorio, suspirando dolorosamente. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder despertar de una vez, para reaccionar de alguna manera a lo que estaba pasando, pero no encontraba la forma.

Quería llorar. Hasta eso habría sido un consuelo; al menos significaría que continuaba siendo humano.

El sonido de las sillas y las mesas moviéndose me indicó que cada vez llegaba más gente, así que me esforcé un poco por mantener la compostura y volverme algo más que un muermo, aunque no sabía bien qué me impulsaba, a estas alturas, a mantener las apariencias. En cualquier caso, me incorporé un poco y observé distraídamente a los grupos que entraban por la puerta, conversando.

Pude ver a Tomoyo entrar también, y la ansiedad hizo que el corazón se me reanimara dolorosamente dentro del pecho. Pero volvió a morir en cuanto ella me miró esquivamente, sin ninguna expresión en particular, y yo me di cuenta de que, tal y como me negaba a querer saber, venía sola. Obviamente, no me saludó, y únicamente se sentó junto al pupitre vacío que debería ocupar Sakura, mirándolo ausentemente. Y por un momento estuve a punto de preguntarle si ella vendría, porque estaba seguro de que Tomoyo tendría la respuesta, pero no me atreví a hacer nada. No me sentía con derecho, ni con la suficiente valentía.

Así pues, volví a ocultar el rostro contra mis brazos, y me dejé estar durante lo que me pareció una eternidad completa.

_**(Sakura) **_

_Psicosomático… psicosomático… psicosomático…_

Sentía la habitación dar vueltas sin parar, incluso en medio de la oscuridad de mi mente, y la cabeza latirme a martillazos. Me habría despertado el calor sofocante de las mantas, así que me las quité con molestia, suplicando un poco de piedad a quien fuera.

Pero pronto empecé a congelarme de nuevo, y a tiritar.

Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos, descubrí que todo continuaba siendo casi tan negro como segundos atrás. El aire estaba viciado, y parecía escasear el oxígeno. Aunque quizá eso se debía, más bien, a que yo misma no era capaz de respirar con normalidad. Me sentía enferma, enferma, cansada, melancólica y cuantas cosas negativas pudiera padecer una persona.

Ayer había llegado con Tomoyo hasta mi casa en el momento más indicado; es decir, cuando no había nadie, y se me había presentado la perfecta oportunidad de meterme a dormir en la cama sin tener que soportar preguntas que me harían deshacerme en lágrimas, acerca de si me ocurría algo, o comentarios sobre que tenía muy mala cara. Mi prima se había ido pocos minutos después de que yo le asegurara no hacer tonterías —¿me consideraba una suicida en potencia, o algo así?—, y que únicamente pretendía descansar antes de que mi cerebro se volviera papilla.

En cuanto la puerta de mi habitación se había cerrado, mi sueño fue pesado y profundo, aunque cargado de pesadillas que ahora no recordaba. Incluso Touya me había despertado, media hora antes, porque dijo que estaba gruñendo y quejándome como un monstruo. Yo no le respondí con los acostumbrados berrinches de cada vez que me llamaba así, y, en lugar de eso, farfullé algo sobre que no iría al instituto hoy porque tenía fiebre —lo cual era cierto—, y él se fue al trabajo sin decir más.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y otra vez me tapé con las mantas hasta el cuello. Sabía que mi hermano sospechaba algo, pero no tenía pensado decirle nada, si podía evitarlo. No iba a preocuparlo por algo inútil, además de que no me costaba imaginar su reacción, y, por extraño que pudiera parecer, yo lo último que pretendía era ver a Shaoran tan muerto como Touya gustosamente lo dejaría.

Esta vez, antes de que el calor volviera a sofocarme, me volví a dormir.

Y soñé que él me abrazaba todo el tiempo.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Jugueteaba con el cable de mi mp3 mientras andaba lentamente hacia el gran portón de salida, enredando mis dedos en él, tironeando otro poco, sin haberlo encendido todavía. Poco a poco, los engranajes de mi mente iban engrasándose y funcionando cada vez un tanto más, ahora mismo esforzándose por recordar las palabras exactas de mis amigos en cuanto me habían visto, y sus preguntas acerca de si no preferiría que ellos hablaran con Sakura sobre lo que había oído, para aclarárselo todo. Propuesta que, desde luego, decliné tan poco cortante como pude.

Otra de las cosas que recordaba, con cierto deje de culpabilidad añadida, eran los saludos escuetos que Eriol había recibido hoy, por parte de ellos, en cuanto se presentó ante nosotros con las mismas heridas de ayer y un semblante tan turbio como pocas veces le había visto pasear. Al contrario de lo que era más habitual, prácticamente no habían conversado con él, y mucho menos se atrevió nadie a hacer ninguna broma o gracia en toda la mañana, incluido el recreo. Estábamos todos juntos, en el mismo sitio de siempre —yo ni siquiera tenía ánimos para continuar golpeando a Eriol, así que simplemente hacía de cuenta que no estaba allí—, y el ambiente era cargado y extraño, triste.

Y me había sentido agradecido, en esos momentos. Porque, salvando a Eriol, tenía la absoluta certeza de que los demás se portaban así en alguna especie de luto solidario. Si yo estaba de funeral, velándome a mí mismo, entonces ellos también.

—Shaoran, espera.

En un principio, creí que había sido alguna especie de alucinación o una confusión por eso de tener los auriculares del mp3 en las orejas, pero, en cuanto giré sobre mis talones, me encontré con que Tomoyo realmente me había llamado, y ahora avanzaba hacia mí con pasos raudos, casi convertidos en zancadas.

Obedeciendo, me detuve, y pronto la tuve a menos de medio metro de distancia, regalándome la expresión más fría que hubiera visto en ella jamás. Sinceramente, se quedó tan silenciosa que ya me esperaba un sencillo pero certero golpe en la entrepierna, un rodillazo o algo parecido, pero pasaron los segundos y nada ocurrió.

Lo cual no fue un alivio. Casi prefería saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, a su mutismo.

—¿Jugaste con ella? —rompió el viento con su voz, cortante como un cuchillo, aunque igual de suave que siempre.

Yo respondí de la forma más obvia:

—Sí.

Cuando ella me cruzó la cara de un golpe que dejó mi mejilla izquierda ardiendo y palpitando, mi mirada se perdió en uno de los remolinos de polvo y hojas que se levantaban desde el suelo. El cielo se volvía cada vez más oscuro, a lo lejos.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo, Shaoran?

Lentamente, volví la mirada hacia ella, tan dócil y rendido como desde un principio. No me quedaba ni la timidez que encierra la cobardía, ni el llanto por el arrepentimiento, ni el odio hacia terceros. Daba la impresión de que sólo quedaba la verdad, cruda y sencilla, desclavada sin demasiados miramientos.

—Hasta que Sakura descubrió lo de su novio y su hermano —confesé, en tono monocorde.

Algo en los ojos de Tomoyo, y en todo su rictus tenso y severo, se suavizó notablemente.

—Lo sabía —murmuró, bajando los párpados un momento, y suspirando—. Sé que la quieres de verdad, pero, entiende, la que tiene que saberlo es Sakura. —Volvió a abrir los ojos, para después arrugar el ceño—. Y te juro que, como no le aclares las cosas y la recuperes, me las vas a pagar. Te advertí hace ya tiempo que no pensaba consentir que le hicieras daño, porque con Yukito tuvo más que suficiente, y pienso mantener mi palabra, así como tú debiste mantener alguna sobre darle una paliza a Eriol por haber abierto la boca y dicho cosas que no le correspondían. Porque, fuiste tú quien le pegó así¿verdad?

—Sí.

Ella asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

—Arregla las cosas, Shaoran —repitió—. No soporto ver sufrir así a Sakura, y es tu culpa, de modo que asume los cargos y ponte a pensar en cómo hacer algo, en vez de llorar por los rincones.

—¿Por qué no vino hoy?

Tomoyo tuvo que advertir el cambio de tema, pero no me lo hizo saber. En vez de eso, quizá comprendiendo que yo no tenía nada que acotar con respecto a lo anterior, se limitó a responderme.

—Está enferma. Ayer tenía fiebre, así que se quedó en casa.

Yo metí las manos en los bolsillos, y con la punta del zapato derecho removí un poco la gravilla del suelo, observando las diminutas piedras como si fueran verdaderamente trascendentales.

—¿Mucha fiebre? —murmuré.

Como no me lo esperaba para nada, me quedé completamente tieso en cuanto sentí que Tomoyo me estaba abrazando de la misma forma en que lo había hecho ayer, con los brazos rodeándome la cintura y su cabeza rozándome el mentón. Sin entender nada, bajé un poco la cabeza, y me encontré con que, si bien aquélla no era su gran sonrisa de siempre, al menos era una sonrisa. Una muy triste, que acompañaba a sus ojos húmedos.

—Te vas a morir si no lo sueltas de una vez.

Su cuerpo se me hizo extremadamente frágil cuando, de repente, la envolví en un abrazo tan fuerte que imaginé que no haría falta mucho más para quebrarle todos los huesos. Me mantuve justo en el límite, apretándola contra mí, sin llegar a ser lo suficientemente brusco como para hacerle daño, y dejé que mi rostro se ocultara entre su cuello y su hombro. Sentí sus manos escalar hasta mi espalda y empezar a acariciarla en un gesto de consuelo que a mí me liberó de lo que me parecieron toneladas y toneladas de peso.

Fue entonces cuando mi mente pareció reaccionar por completo, y el golpe de la realidad fue tan duro que necesité intensificar el abrazo todavía un poco más para poder soportarlo. En cuestión de segundos, fui acribillado con todas esas cosas que, hasta el momento, no había sabido percibir, y el dolor fortísimo me quemó el pecho y la garganta, dejándome sin respiración.

Sakura se había enterado de cómo habían empezado las cosas, por boca de cualquiera. De alguien que no era nadie para explicarle nada, de alguien que no sabía ni entendía lo que yo pudiera sentir por ella. De alguien que, probablemente, se lo habría dicho de una forma lo suficientemente sádica como para asesinar toda esperanza, mía o de ella.

Sakura me había dicho que no volviera a tocarla, que creía que le había mentido siempre, y que esperaba que yo encontrase a alguna otra persona para «calentarme la cama», porque lo que teníamos se había acabado.

Sakura tenía que odiarme.

—La… la he perdido¿verdad, Tomoyo?

Cuando ella detuvo las caricias sobre mi espalda, y también se aferró más fuerte, creí que no me contestaría. Pero luego me llegó su vocecita lacrimosa, casi hablándome al oído.

—No lo sé —dijo, mientras yo sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba.

Y, por fin, lloré.

_**(Sakura) **_

Desperté bruscamente, y me incorporé casi de un salto, quedando sentada sobre la cama. El dolor agudo que se extendió por todo el interior de mi pecho me hizo gemir, y me llevé una mano a la altura en donde mi corazón latía frenéticamente, con la forma de un presentimiento horrible y extraño.

Cerré el puño en torno a la tela del camisón, esperando y soportando las punzadas como podía, con las lágrimas que me provocaba el dolor amenazando con caer desde mis ojos hasta el edredón tibio. Mi mirada quedó fija en el cristal de la ventana, que era golpeado sin piedad por las gruesas gotas de lluvia, una y otra vez.

Un par de segundos después, con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado, aquella sensación se esfumó repentinamente, dejándome en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación, desconcertada, asustada, sola y con una pregunta revoloteando dentro de mi cabeza incansablemente:

¿Qué había sido eso?

_**(Shaoran) **_

No fui consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Tomoyo y yo rompimos el abrazo en cuanto la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nuestras cabezas, sin piedad. Ella había insistido mucho preguntándome si de verdad estaba bien, o si no quería que llamara a alguien para que viniera a buscarnos y nos llevara en la limusina a su casa, para que yo pudiera cambiarme de ropa o al menos tomar algo caliente y tranquilizarme un poco, pero me mantuve tan firme como podía con las negativas. Luego de un rato, seguro notando que no acabaría de convencerme, había acabado por rendirse y aceptar que volviera a mi apartamento solo y a pie, pero no sin antes hacerme prometer que, en cuanto necesitara algo, la llamaría o iría a verla.

_Planned a show  
trees and balloons  
ice cream snow  
see you in June_

Tomoyo era una buena amiga.

_could have known  
I would reveal  
should have known  
I would conceal your way _

she knows  
and she knows, she knows, she knows  
and she knows, she knows, she knows  
how's it she knows, she knows, she knows  
and she knows, she knows

El agua no había amainado ni un poco, sino todo lo contrario, con el transcurso de cada uno de los segundos. Por fin la tormenta se había liberado, y caía con fuerza sobre los cientos de paraguas que podía ver avanzando en un montón de direcciones, y sobre mi cabeza descubierta. La música del mp3 era lo único que acallaba un poco el fortísimo estruendo de las gotas chocando contra el suelo.

Jamás en mi vida había visto una lluvia semejante.

_colours show  
after the moon  
I should go  
see you in June  
your way _

and she knows  
and she knows, she knows, she knows  
and she knows, she knows, she knows  
how's it she knows, she knows, she knows  
and she knows, she knows

Alcé la cabeza al cielo, definitivamente negro, sintiendo que el agua me hería los ojos. Y ya no sabía si era yo quien lloraba todavía, o lo estaban haciendo las guitarras por mí, con sus aullidos, pero tampoco importaba mucho. Porque estaba destruido por dentro.

Porque ella, en realidad, no sabía _nada._

_open your eyes to these mustered lines  
open your eyes to these mustered lines  
the way _

and she knows  
and she knows, she knows, she knows  
and she knows, she knows, she knows  
how's it she knows, she knows, she knows  
and she knows, she knows, she knows 

No me di cuenta del momento en que crucé la calle, ni vi el semáforo. Si bien no podía dejar de caminar sin sentido, tampoco era consciente siquiera de que existiese aún un mundo a mi alrededor.

Por eso todo ocurrió muy rápido:

El grito, el bocinazo, los frenos chirriando, el sonido de las ruedas al resbalar sobre el asfalto mojado, el golpe, el silencio ensordecedor…

Y la oscuridad final.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Ahm… ¿hola? Sí, _lo sé_, muchas de ustedes quieren mi cabeza ahora mismo, y lo de actualizar pronto quizá no me convenía (¿me dará tiempo a tomar un vuelo al Polo Norte, para que no me asesinen?), pero ya ven que soy una insensata: provoco, provoco, dejo al Amadísimo prácticamente a las puertas de la muerte (si es que no la palmó definitivamente, cof, cof) y… no huyo a tiempo. Además de que las sigo provocando, claro (¿o qué se creen que es esto de ahora?). Bah, ni modo. Si a Shaoran nadie le explicó que hay que mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, o que hay amores que matan, no es mi problema.

Por si alguien de los que están al otro lado no está lo suficientemente dominado por la rabia todavía, y es capaz de continuar leyendo mis notas, he de aclararle que esa escena final no me la saqué de la manga, ni a último momento; la tengo pensada desde el comienzo del fic. Con canción incluida y todo. Que, por cierto, se llama "Rhinoceros" (no me pregunten por el nombre, no tengo ni idea) y es de… seeeh, los Smashing Pumpkins.

¿Qué, siguen llorando? Pero vamos a ver¿alguien me considera capaz de hacerle daño a Shaoran?

Jojojo, de acuerdo, mejor no me respondan.

Ah, pero dejándolo un poco de lado a él, espero que entiendan la postura de la pobre Sak en todo esto. Y si tengo que ser sincera, no hice que se consumara el acto dentro de los baños porque después se me habría hecho poco estético y hasta gracioso (en cierto sentido…) que Tomoyo se la encontrara así.

Y si pienso en Tomoyo pienso en Eriol… o lo que queda de él xD. Nah, yo habría dejado que Shaoran lo matara, pero no conviene, lo prometo. Espero que después entiendan por qué lo dejo con vida.

Bien, como ya se habrán percatado, estamos en la parte más movidita de la historia, y les aviso que (al menos en teoría) habrá sólo 25 capítulos. Ergo, quedan 2 para el final, aunque no tan largos como de costumbre. Estoy escribiendo el último, así que supongo que no tendré muchos problemas con eso de las tardanzas, salvo por alguna cosa ajena al fic. Y menos mal que todavía no me puse nostálgica, porque sé que voy a extrañar tanto esta historia como CA, y como últimamente LGP. Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Tendré que escribir otras cosas¿no?

¡¡¡O sea que déjenme vivir!!! _(Es ahora cuando descubrimos que todo lo demás fue para llegar a esto xD)._

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron comentario en el capítulo pasado!, me anima muchísimo leerlos, y hasta a veces me crean remordimientos por portarme como una hija de la gran _bitch_. Por favor, vuelvan ser buenos conmigo y escríbanme muchos lindos, jugosos y largos reviews¿sí? No sean crueles, subí el capítulo lo antes posible para hacerles más soportable la intriga. No es mi culpa que ahora hayan quedado peor xD. O bueno, sí lo es, pero… ya saben. En el fondo soy un angelito.

Besos con chocolate.

PD: Si el Blog me lo permite, subiré imagen, así que esténse atentos/as.

PD II¿Quieren fics en etapas felices (vamos, que al menos ahora lo están, después ya no sé cómo se pondrán xD)? Entonces recomendaré dos de mis actuales favoritos. Uno se llama "**Caramelos de limón**", y el otro es "**Dochirasama desu ka?**". Cada cual tiene estilos de escritura muy diferentes, pero son los dos rematadamente recomendables, y, por qué no, jodidamente _joroschós_. Por supuesto, ninguno es de mi autoría, y los encontrarán en el sector de CCS.


	24. Sentimientos incondicionales

**Un saludo especial para Chii, que el 28 está de cumpleaños. No puedo dedicarte el capítulo, pero espero que lo pases bomba. Y, bueno, ya sabés… No hagas nada que yo no haría :P.

* * *

**

**Rito De Iniciación**

**Capítulo 24**

«Sentimientos incondicionales»

_**(Sakura) **_

Era una tarde lluviosa, y todos los asistentes llevaban sus respectivos paraguas. La única que no sostenía uno era ella, quien, de pie en primera fila, miraba con ojos vacíos aquel agujero en la tierra. Era bastante profundo; por cuestiones generales, seguramente de dos metros, pero en realidad a ella le parecía la distancia insalvable entre la vida y la muerte.

Su amiga, que sostenía el paraguas por ella y la cubría de la lluvia, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y posó la mano en su hombro.

Ella rechazó su contacto, y la otra no volvió a intentarlo más.

El hombre vestido de negro no dejaba de hablar, pero ella no lo oía realmente. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, como una sucesión de imágenes sin control, eran todos esos momentos en los que él le había sonreído, la había tomado de la mano, abrazado, besado o susurrado al oído que la quería como nunca había querido a nadie. Aún cuando ella sabía que nada de eso iba a volver, nunca más. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Lo había sabido, más que cuando se lo fueron a decir, en el mismo instante en que se vio de pie frente al labrado féretro color caoba, en donde él parecía descansar. El resplandor cetrino de su piel, sus ojos cerrados, su boca inexpresiva, su traje negro y sus manos masculinas entrelazadas a la altura del vientre eran algo que ella sabía jamás iba a olvidar. Porque aquel cuadro se enterraría en su corazón durante lo que le quedara de vida, y la haría sentir culpable hasta morir.

Algunos decían que él se había suicidado, porque estaba desesperado y triste después de que ella hubiera decidido dejarlo. Otros decían que había sido un simple accidente, y que el destino era muy cruel.

Ella prefería pensar que, en cualquiera de los casos, era la culpable.

Cada rincón de su subconsciente se lo gritaba, al tiempo que la gente comenzaba a irse y despejaba aquella zona del cementerio. Las flores, rodeando la tumba, también se lo gritaban. Se lo gritaba la lluvia que la golpeaba sin parar cuando su amiga dio media vuelta y se marchó con su paraguas. Se lo gritaba el viento, el cielo oscuro, los árboles que se mecían de un lado a otro. Se lo gritaba el cajón cerrado, que había sido bajado hasta que la tierra lo engullera. Se lo gritaba la nueva lápida, y también el sonido de la Biblia al cerrarse, cuando el cura también la dejó sola. Se lo gritaron sus pasos trémulos, el sonido de los charcos de agua al ser pisados. Se lo gritó el puñado de tierra húmeda que juntó y dejó caer dentro del hoyo de su vida.

Se lo gritaría él, de estar vivo.

Pero estaba _muerto_.

Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que caía desde el cielo, y ella sólo pudo agachar la cabeza para murmurar la misma frase que, de ahora en adelante, la volvería loca por siempre:

—Si tan sólo te hubiera creído…

Miré la pantalla por última vez, antes de fruncir el ceño y apagar el televisor, más depresiva que de costumbre. Ver aquel mar de negrura se volvió un alivio, y me recosté en el sofá, oyendo la lluvia caer al otro lado de los cristales.

Suspiré, preguntándome qué clase de instinto masoquista era el que me hacía soportar ver el programa de cine que transmitían los jueves por la tarde. Y no porque no me gustara el cine, sino por saber tan perfectamente que esta semana les tocaba hablar de los peores estrenos del mes, y eso englobaba aquella película tan mala que había ido a ver al cine con Meiling y con…

La televisión se volvió a encender, esta vez sola, y yo di un respingo de puro susto. Maldije en voz baja la poca consideración que mis poderes paranormales parecían tenerme, cuando, además, eligieron aquel canal de música estruendosa que llenó la sala durante todo lo que me demoré en levantarme y quitar el enchufe del toma de electricidad, para evitar más sobresaltos.

—Qué patética eres, Sakura Kinomoto —me dije a mí misma, mirando el techo cuando volví a acostarme.

Lo cierto es que me había pasado desde ayer encerrada en mi cuarto, con las luces apagadas y todo mi mundo reducido a sus cuatro paredes. Alegando que estaba enferma de gripe, nadie me había molestado demasiado, así que podía sentirme, más o menos, aliviada de que no me vieran en un estado tan sumamente deplorable sin pensar que había gato encerrado en todo esto. Las visitas de mi madre eran frecuentes, al igual que las de papá, en cuanto cada uno llegaba de su respectivo trabajo. Durante toda la tarde se aseguraban de que no me faltase un vaso de agua, una tableta de analgésicos o un montón de mantas. Luego, por la noche, cuando fingía estar dormida, podía oír a Touya abrir la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, murmurar algo sobre que era un monstruo muy torpe, y luego volverse a ir. Además de que me llamaba de vez en cuando por teléfono, claro, mientras estaba en ese nuevo empleo suyo.

Todo el salón se había vuelto caluroso, sofocante. Pero yo continuaba helada.

_¿Y Shaoran, qué estará haciendo ahora?_

Molesta, di un giro rápido, intentando pensar en otra cosa. Pero la cadera me dolió, y tuve que ahogar más maldiciones cuando, por si no fuera suficiente con eso, identifiqué el destello plateado alrededor de mi muñeca como la pulsera que Yue me había regalado por mi cumpleaños.

La arranqué de un tirón, desesperada, rompiendo eslabones sin que me importara lo más mínimo. Me llenaba de rabia e impotencia no poder verla siquiera, sin recordar a Shaoran, aún cuando no había sido un obsequio tan suyo como lo habían sido el peluche o mi querido Kero, a quien evitaba tanto como me era posible, haciendo oídos sordos a sus maullidos al otro lado de la puerta y no permitiéndole dormir a los pies de mi cama, tal y como era su costumbre. Pero es que todas esas cosas me resultaban demasiado dolorosas, demasiado insoportables, como para dejarlas entrar a mi refugio. Eran el constante recordatorio de que, mientras que yo atesoraba cada una de las cosas que vinieran de él, Shaoran únicamente estaba montándome un teatro.

Enterré el rostro en el respaldo del sofá, sintiendo que éste se humedecía.

Quería destrozar todo lo que me uniese a él, y separarme completamente de su recuerdo.

_Vamos, bórrate ese tatuaje con su nombre, deshazte de todos los discos de los_ Smashing Pumpkins _que tengas, quema cuantos anuarios con su foto puedas conservar, mete al conejo de peluche en la misma caja que a Kero y tíralos a ambos al río, o lánzate al cuello del primer imbécil que se te cruce, sólo para intentar demostrar que eres libre, pero no te vas a olvidar de él. Y lo sabes._

El timbre sonó, haciendo que me levantara casi por inercia, y me quedé sentada en el borde del sofá durante algunos segundos, mirando a la nada. Estaba sola en casa, así que me correspondía atender a mí a quien fuera.

Me enjugué torpemente las lágrimas de los últimos minutos, e intenté serenarme mirando por la ventana. Fuera, llovía tanto y tan fuerte que parecía que el cielo se caía a pedazos. Aquello, más que un murmullo de agua chocando contra el suelo, era algo similar al rugido de una estampida, a un bombardeo de gruesas gotas estrellándose salvajemente. Una melodía fúnebre. Un ambiente de muerte. Una especie de canción ensordecedora, llena de rabia, violencia y tristeza.

Una buena razón para darme un poco más de prisa y ser considerada con la pobre persona que estuviera al otro lado del umbral, con este tiempo tan poco afortunado, también.

Cuando me puse de pie, un nuevo dolor me hizo gruñir y odiar mi cuerpo de mujer, pensando que las desgracias, cuando vienen, nunca vienen de a una. Aunque todo esto tenía su parte buena: sería todavía más desgracia enterarme de que me había quedado embarazada, o algo por el estilo. Vamos, era lo único que me faltaba.

Y ¿por qué no me había planteado ese problema el martes, en aquella cafetería a la que había ido con Tomoyo?, me pregunté, mientras andaba a paso lento hacia mi destino.

Por supuesto, no iba a permitirme otro comportamiento como ése, en toda mi estúpida vida. Ni aunque quisiera escapar de Shaoran, ésa no era la manera. Y ya había tenido bastante suerte de que mi prima me salvara de no haber llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para después tener muchas oportunidades de arrepentirme. No hacía falta tenerme a mí misma para hacerme daño también, me grité en pensamientos. Con otros ya era más que suficiente.

Como, por ejemplo, con la persona que me encontré al otro lado del umbral, en cuanto abrí la puerta: nada más y nada menos que Eriol, en toda su esplendorosa presencia, aunque un tanto pasada por agua.

Inmediatamente intenté volver a cerrar la puerta, y pensé en volver a mi cuarto para hacer como que no había pasado nada. Pero él se percató de cuáles eran mis intenciones y su pie fue más rápido que yo, colocándose justo en medio del camino, impidiéndome la huida.

—Espera, Sakura —dijo.

Por Dios. ¿Cuánto quería humillarme?

A regañadientes, dejé de hacer fuerza y volví a asomarme un poco más. Recién entonces lo miré con algo más de atención, superados la impresión primera y el rechazo en cierto modo, y me percaté de la cantidad de moretones y cortes que tenía en el rostro. Incluso su labio inferior estaba partido, y sangró un poco cuando hizo una mueca extraña.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Frunciendo el ceño, me recordé, por si se me ocurría olvidarlo otra vez, que no me importaba nada la vida de Eriol, o que le pasara. Por mucho que se presentara en mi casa igual que un pollo mojado, con caras largas, y más golpeado de lo que he visto nunca a nadie estarlo, al menos obviando lo visto en televisión.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espeté.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

Yo lo miré con desconfianza.

—¿Es sobre Shaoran?

—Sí. —Quise nuevamente cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Eriol acabó haciendo todavía más fuerza que antes, y consiguió abrirla del todo. Yo me esforcé porque el pánico no me hiciera comenzar a chillar como una histérica, o, lo que sería aún peor, me impulsara a dejarme caer de rodillas y echarme a llorar cual Magdalena. No sabía lo que Eriol Hiiragizawa pretendía, pero algo en su rostro (quizá aquella sombra en su expresión, o la forma en que los ojos azules eran profundos y oscuros) me aterrorizaba, como si fuera el portador de alguna cosa que podría empeorarlo todo incluso más—. Escucha —insistió, con la misma voz estrangulada del principio—: Shaoran tuvo un accidente con un coche ayer por la tarde, a la salida del instituto.

En menos de lo que tarda una gota de lluvia en caer al suelo, a mí todo se me volvió tan blanco e irreal que tuve que aferrarme con fuerza al marco de la puerta abierta para no caerme. El corazón parecía haber dejado de latir dentro de mi pecho, y todo el cuerpo se me bañó en agua fría, al tiempo que los oídos me zumbaban y el mareo se hacía casi humanamente insoportable.

Lo que comúnmente se conoce como que se te caiga el alma hasta los pies.

¿Que Shaoran _qué?_

Sintiendo que el aire desaparecía de mis pulmones, hice otro esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio, pero fracasé. Eriol apenas alcanzó a sostenerme antes de que me fuera de bruces o de rodillas al suelo, y temblé todavía con sus manos aferrándome los hombros.

Dios, no.

No.

Mi Shaoran, no.

No importa lo que haya hecho, Dios, de verdad que no.

Por favor, él _no._

Con las lágrimas quemándome los ojos, busqué la mirada de Eriol, intentando leer algo en ella. Y lo que vi no me gustó, porque sólo encontré una angustia infinita.

—Eriol —nombré, con la voz y el alma pendiendo de un hilo—, dime que es una broma.

_Por favor_, que sea una broma.

¡Mi vida no tenía nada que ver con esa estúpida película¡No había visto el futuro a través de ella, ni nada por el estilo¡Y el absurdo presentimiento de ayer no había tenido absolutamente que ver con… absolutamente nada¡Y mucho menos con Shaoran!

—¿Te parece que bromeo? —llegó su airada respuesta, aumentando todos mis temblores y apretando más y mal el nudo en mi garganta—. No estaría aquí, hablando contigo, si fuera una broma.

De un momento a otro, me ahogué en mi propio llanto. E intenté retenerlo, tapando los sollozos con mi mano, pero fue inútil. Vi que Eriol se sorprendía y parecía a punto de decir algo, pero yo me refugié contra su pecho antes de dejarlo hacer nada.

—¿Está… está…?

Ni siquiera podía pensar en _esa_ palabra. ¿Cómo iba a decirla en voz alta?

—Oye, cálmate —lo oí decir, contrariado—, no me has dejado ni acabar. —Yo lloré con más fuerza, negando con la cabeza casi rabiosamente. ¡No quería oír nada más! Lo único que quería era que nada de esto hubiera pasado, y tener de vuelta a Shaoran conmigo. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin él? Es decir, _¡realmente_ sin él!—. ¡Sakura! —casi bramó—. ¡Shaoran está en el hospital, no en el cementerio, joder!

Detuve mis lamentos en ese preciso instante, y me separé de Eriol lo suficiente como para poder verle la cara.

—¿Q… qué mierda e… estás diciendo?

—Que no se ha muerto —farfulló, dándome una pequeña sacudida—. Está en el hospital porque ayer por la tarde lo atropelló un coche, y no fue una tontería, pero tampoco corre peligro. Pudo haberla palmado, de no haber tenido tanta suerte.

Yo transformé toda mi tristeza y mi pánico en una mezcla de alivio y rabia, y me zafé de su agarre con un empujón.

—¡Eres un idiota insensible! —le grité, con las rodillas temblando y el corazón todavía a punto de detener sus latidos en seco—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre haberme hecho creer que se había muerto, con las cosas como están?! —Me señalé casi en una sentencia que poco podía decir a mi favor—. ¡¿No te doy ni un mínimo de pena, para que tengas que venir a joderme así y ver cómo me duele, a pesar de todo, creer que algo malo le haya pasado a ese caradura de tu amigo?!

Vi que el rostro de Eriol se tornaba todavía más lívido, como si hubiera dicho algo que de verdad le hubiera tocado la fibra sensible, y yo sentí nuevamente esa oleada de miedo a no saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—¡Yo no pretendía hacerte creer nada; no juego contigo, ni te estoy mintiendo! —Ahora fue él quien gritó—. ¡Si eres una histérica y te pones a sacar conclusiones antes de que yo te pueda explicar las cosas, entonces es tu puto problema!

En otro contexto, le habría dado más importancia a su primera frase que a la segunda, pero me sentó como una patada en el estómago aquel agregado, así que le chillé:

—¡Lárgate!

—¡No! —Me di media vuelta, pero él me agarró el brazo antes de poder ser yo quien hiciera el tan anhelado mutis por el foro. Incluso cerró la puerta de mi casa, delante de mi nariz, dejándonos a los dos del lado de afuera—. ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!

—¡No tengo que ir contigo a ningún sitio!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —insistió, derribando todos mis intentos de huida, y comenzando a tirar de mí hacia el taxi que estaba aparcado a unos metros de la entrada de mi casa—. ¡Vendrás al hospital!

Yo lo miré con la mandíbula desencajada, sin entender cómo podía tener tanta cara ese tipo.

—¿Qué? —me escandalicé, ya sin gritar y obligándolo a detener los pasos de ambos con todas mis fuerzas. Él dejó de darme la espalda, para enviarme una mirada helada, pero no me dejé intimidar, ni por eso, ni por la lluvia que nos caía a torrentes encima—. No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir al hospital?

Eriol también había dejado de gritar para cuando me contestó.

—El simple hecho de que Shaoran esté ahí es lo que me hace pensarlo.

Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo inundado.

—No quiero verlo —mentí.

—Vamos, no me vengas a mí con ésas. —El tono despectivo de su voz me hizo volver a buscar sus ojos y enfrentarlo, pero supongo que mi mirada le provocó más pena que ganas de pelear—. Por poco te vas tú a la tumba, pensando que Shaoran se había muerto. No puedes pretender que me crea que no te importa lo que le haya pasado.

Como yo no dije nada, él comenzó a arrastrarme otra vez bajo la lluvia, y yo me dejé llevar sin protestar, demasiado débil como para objetar cualquier cosa o sumirme en otra batalle de gritos y reclamos. Poco después ya estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del taxi, con Eriol a mi lado, dándole indicaciones al chofer sobre nuestro destino.

Mientras el coche arrancaba, yo aproveché el momento para suspirar y aflojar un poco el cuerpo, tan tenso que incluso me estaba doliendo todo. Me esforcé por normalizar los latidos en mi pecho y el ritmo de mi respiración, que se habían descontrolado completamente segundos atrás. Eriol me había dado un susto de muerte, y por poco la que acababa bajo tierra era yo.

Todavía me temblaba todo el cuerpo, y de vez en cuando me sacudía algún estertor del antiguo pánico, al recordar apenas todo lo que había sentido al creer que había perdido a Shaoran. Más definitivamente que ahora, quiero decir. Que nunca jamás volvería a verlo, ni siquiera de lejos. Que nunca podría llegar a confesarle algo que, por otro lado, estando vivo tampoco tenía pensado confesarle: que lo seguía amando.

Señor. Si a él llegara a sucederle algo, yo…

Me desconcerté un poco cuando encontré una mano pálida extendiéndome un pañuelo blanco y prolijamente doblado, pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor al notar que había sido el mismo Eriol Hiiragizawa quien me lo estaba ofreciendo. Recién entendí un poco más de todo en cuanto gotas mucho más tibias que las de la lluvia me resbalaron hasta el mentón, y acepté el pañuelo para secarme las lágrimas con él, dudosa. Dudosa, porque no me había esperado aquel gesto, porque no sabía que estuviera llorando, y porque ni siquiera creía que me quedaran lágrimas que derramar, después de tantas y tantas.

Pero se ve que el dolor es mucho más duradero e inagotable que la felicidad y sus sonrisas pasajeras.

En cuanto acabé, miré a mi acompañante por el rabillo del ojo, y descubrí su rictus, serio como nunca. Y también me percaté de que todavía no me había soltado la mano desde que me agarrara para arrastrarme hasta el taxi, porque sentía calor en los dedos.

—No pretendo torturarte con todo esto —soltó de pronto—. Lo que me oíste decir el otro día, sobre Shaoran y tú…

—No quiero saber nada sobre eso —lo detuve.

Eriol se volvió considerado, porque no insistió.

—Lo único que intento llevándote a verlo es que me perdone por haber metido la pata de la forma en que lo hice. Es mi amigo, y acabo de cagarle la vida. —El último comentario parecía haberlo dicho casi para sí mismo, pero luego volvió a hacerme partícipe—. No se siente muy bien eso¿sabes? Lo peor es que recién ahora me doy cuenta de un montón de cosas…

Guardó silencio del mismo modo súbito con que antes se había puesto a hablar, y yo le saqué partido a ese lapso, convenciéndome de que debía ser fuerte.

—¿Tú crees que las personas pueden cambiar? —preguntó, de la nada, sobresaltándome otra vez.

Y, si me hubiera hecho esa misma pregunta, días atrás, yo le habría respondido que sí sin dudarlo un solo segundo. Porque lo haría pensando en Shaoran, y en todo lo que para mí había ido cambiando. En toda la confianza que creía que me había tomado, con el paso de los días. En que cada vez se volvía más abierto y menos desconfiado con la gente.

Pero, claro, si todo eso era mentira¿qué iba a saber yo?

—Es probable. No sé qué pensar sobre la gente, Hiiragizawa —solté con lentitud. Por un momento, me extrañé de estar hablando así con él, cuando presuntamente lo consideraba una de las peores personas que conocía, o ya partiendo del hecho de que no habíamos tenido nunca mucha confianza tampoco. Sin embargo, me dije que sería ese mismo estúpido instinto que me impulsaba a fiarme de los demás el responsable. El mismo estúpido instinto que me había hecho fiarme de Yukito y volverme ciega a todas esas cosas tan obvias, y el mismo estúpido instinto que me había hecho creer cada una de las palabras de Shaoran Li—. Me han traicionado dos veces, en muy poco tiempo. Todo parece cambiar, en cuanto a alguien le conviene, y al final quien sufre las consecuencias y se queda peor que al principio siempre es uno: el tarado de turno. Pero lo peor es que llega de quien menos te lo esperas.

Cuando Eriol volvió su mirada hacia mí, pude ver cierto deje de comprensión en sus ojos, azules como el mar en sus zonas más profundas. Claro que igualmente podía ser simple impresión mía.

—Yo creo que se puede cambiar —murmuró—. Yo mismo cambié mucho durante estos últimos años, y ahora estoy volviendo a hacerlo. Espero que para mejor. Me di cuenta de que estaba portándome como un imbécil cuando Shaoran casi me mata, la vez anterior. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado conmigo, y es comprensible. —Dibujó una sonrisa, no supe si triste o sarcástica. Y me dije que, probablemente, él había aclarado lo de «la vez anterior» porque había sido el mismo Shaoran quien lo golpeara esta última—. No obstante —continuó—, nadie se cree lo que yo pueda decir a estas alturas. Nadie se cree que esté intentando remediar lo que pueda haber arruinado. —Soltó una risa que se me hizo amarga—. ¿Quién se lo va a creer? Metí la pata hasta el fondo. Primero, con Tomoyo. Después, con Shaoran. Ni siquiera mis amigos se fían de mí, y es una de las pocas veces en las que estoy siendo completamente sincero, después de mucho tiempo.

Suspirando, recosté la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana. La lluvia continuaba cayendo sin cesar, y los árboles de las aceras se mecían con el viento. Dentro de mi cabeza había una tormenta igualmente salvaje, de sentimientos e inseguridades.

El corazón siempre es tan traicionero.

—Yo te creo, Eriol —susurré.

Él no habló hasta después de un rato, apretándome la mano con algo más de fuerza.

—Gracias.

Extrañas conexiones, entre gente que está sufriendo. Supuse que algo de eso habría. O quizá todo esto se debía a que yo necesitaba creer que la gente podía cambiar, porque quería creer que Shaoran lo había hecho también. Y pensé que a mí tampoco nadie me creería, si dijera que no era capaz de odiarlo, incluso después de todo esto, o que seguía confiando en que cualquiera puede tener un lado bueno. Porque lo mío es de idiotas.

Pero ¿qué le voy a hacer?

_**(Shaoran) **_

_¿Dónde está Sakura?_

Fue aquella voz, tan clara y como atrapada entre dos realidades, la misma que me arrancó de mi sueño de forma lo suficientemente abrupta como para que el corazón amenazara con salírseme por la boca y el cuerpo se me volviera algo tembloroso y frío.

De repente, me sentía tan solo que el pánico estuvo a punto de invadirme. Y la pregunta ya no era en dónde estaba ella, sino que partía mismamente desde… ¿en dónde estaba yo?

Apenas entreabrí los ojos, pero todo lo que vi a mi alrededor fue una especie de espiral blanco y borroso que no dejaba de girar. Los oídos me zumbaron dolorosamente, y apreté los párpados antes de quejarme con un gruñido y retorcerme un poco, lo cual hizo que me percatara de estar recostado encima de algo similar a una cama, como mínimo.

Sintiendo la boca seca y las punzadas latientes en las sienes, me esforcé porque el mundo se quedara algo más quieto, o al menos pudiese controlar un poco aquella impresión de haberme pasado horas enteras girando sobre mí mismo.

Tiempo después, acabé captando el «bip… bip… bip…» regular, de lo que supuse sería una máquina, a mi lado. Y cuando conseguí abrir los ojos completamente, me encontré con una única e intensa luz que me dio la bienvenida. Asustado, intenté moverme para incorporarme y ver mejor en dónde estaba, pero una molestia en el brazo me alertó de que estaba sujeto a algo en cuanto di un tirón.

Con la mirada seguí la especie de sonda que comunicaba una pequeña aguja enterrada en mi piel con lo que reconocí como un suero, y empecé a sudar frío de pura grima y otro tanto de miedo. Obviamente, todo apuntaba a que estaba en un hospital; las paredes blancas, las máquinas ruidosas, las conexiones entre ellas y mi cuerpo o el hecho de estar tendido sobre una camilla. Y ésa no resultaba una idea demasiado alentadora que digamos.

Me llevé una mano a la frente, pugnando por tranquilizarme y rechazar la jaqueca tan intensa que me estaba desquiciando, no sabía si por intentar recordar qué demonios había pasado, o por alguna otra cosa. Mi memoria no daba nada de sí, y lo último que se me aparecía en mente era lo mismo que en sueños: Sakura, el regreso a casa, la charla con Tomoyo y luego… luego… ¿lluvia?

Un clavo de dolor se me enterró en la nuca, y tuve que detenerme. Cuando me llevé las manos a la cabeza, para tantearla, y descubrí un vendaje, me dije que quizá lo que parecía haber sido un golpe era el responsable de todo; de las punzadas y de mi estadía en aquella habitación que apestaba a desinfectantes.

—Veo que ya te despertaste, Shaoran.

La voz me resultó extrañamente conocida, y abrí los ojos de par en par cuando giré la cabeza para poder descubrir a Nakuru Akizuki, vestida de blanco y con una plaquita prendida en el bolsillo de aquella especie de bata. Justo como si de verdad fuera una enfermera. Al parecer, había entrado por la misma puerta que antes estaba cerrada, y abierta ahora, por mucho que yo no me hubiera enterado de nada.

—¿Akizuki? —dudé.

Todavía podía pensar que alucinaba¿no?

—Nakuru —corrigió ella alegremente, cruzada de brazos, mientras me miraba. Yo pensé que, para ser un desvarío, era demasiado como siempre, así que no sería cosa de la contusión en mi cabeza—. Ya sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Bueno¿qué tal estás?

Joder¿no pensaba explicarme nada¡Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo encontrármela allí!

—¿Eres enfermera?

Ella puso los brazos en jarras, antes de quejarse:

—¿Siempre contestas a una pregunta con otra?

—¿Lo eres, sí o no?

Sus ojos se volvieron blancos por un momento.

—Sí, pesado —respondió de mala gana—. Lo de la biblioteca era provisional.

—Y ¿por qué estoy metido en un hospital? —insistí, notando que Nakuru recuperaba su chispa de buen humor y picardía de siempre.

—Digamos que hay que mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, o los coches se enfadan contigo y van en tu busca. Tuviste suerte de que únicamente te golpeara, y no te pasara por encima y dejado hecho una tortilla —suspiró, haciendo un ademán casi dramático—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Parpadeé.

¿Que cómo me sentía? Veamos, hagamos un repaso: Sakura se había enterado de todo, me mandó a freír espárragos por completo insensible, al parecer me atropelló un coche, y tuve una experiencia cercana a la muerte…

—¿Estuve muerto, Nakuru? —le pregunté de repente.

Ella me miró raro.

—No, que yo sepa. No fue un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarte.

Definitivamente, concluí que aquel tema del túnel y la luz al final no había sido más que un sueño, así que me tranquilicé. Pero sólo apenas.

—Ah, entonces es que me estoy volviendo loco.

Nakuru sonrió y se acercó a la cama. La vi revisar y acomodar el suero a mi derecha, mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos instantáneamente, sin que hiciera falta llamarlos siquiera. Y no era para menos, claro. Después de todo, lo difícil era no ver todo aquello, una y otra vez, reproduciéndose en mi mente como una película. El par de ojos verdes y llorosos hacía que me dieran escalofríos, y me plantease por milésima vez la misma cosa.

Debía buscar una solución, cuanto antes. Aunque tuviera que obligar a mi cerebro a funcionar para ello.

—Le diré al doctor Koichi que venga a hacerte un chequeo, dentro de un rato —comentó Nakuru, pero su tono jovial se volvió algo más serio de repente, en cuanto me miró con atención. Detuvo todos sus movimientos, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, y se sentó en el borde de mi cama—. No te ves muy animado.

Como me supe descubierto, opté por hacerme el desentendido.

—¿Qué esperabas? —farfullé, mirando las sábanas blancas que me tapaban hasta la cintura—. Por poco me mato, y…

—Pero no pareces adolorido —me interrumpió. Yo me pregunté si ahora tenía complejo de Tomoyo Daidouji, o esto de ir de psicólogas era algo que les gustaba a todas las mujeres en general—. Pareces _triste._

En cualquier caso, ella tenía razón, así que me descubrí sonriendo veladamente.

—Ya.

—Pues deberías animarte, chico —sugirió, volviendo a su alegría acostumbrada y dándome palmaditas en el hombro sano—. Yo, por ejemplo —prosiguió, señalándose con aires triunfales—, estoy muy feliz. Mira, ayer corté con el chico con el que salía desde hace meses. —A mí se me hizo un nudo la garganta, y sentí como si me escarbaran el pecho desde el interior—. ¿Me ves triste, acaso¡Pues no, estoy hecha unas pascuas! —Acompañó su comentario con unas risas estridentes. Yo ahogué un gemido de sufrimiento—. Además, hoy conocí a un chico muy guapo, y me olvidé del anterior con una facilidad increíble. ¡No es muy complicado olvidar a alguien! Además, él era un desgraciado porque…

—Nakuru —interrumpí—, de verdad que _no_ me estás ayudando con eso.

Ella detuvo su perorata destrozavidas y parpadeó.

—Ah¿de eso se trata¿Temes ser tú el olvidado? —Bajé la cabeza como toda respuesta—. Oh, vamos, vamos, Shaoran¡no te amargues¿Quién es la condenada imbécil que te dejó a ti? —Estaba loca si tenía la esperanza de que yo dijera algo al respecto de toda esta mierda—. Bueno, veo no quieres habar… Eh… de todos modos…

Suficiente drama por hoy.

—¿A quién conociste? —pregunté. Le di mi mejor intento de sonrisa rota, esperando que apreciara el esfuerzo y entendiera que no tenía ganas ni interés en contarle mi vida a nadie, sobre todo porque de nada iba a servir—. ¿Eh?

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, pero seguramente se vio muchísimo más creíble que la mía.

—Pues —su rostro se volvió desmesuradamente feliz—, trabaja en la cafetería del hospital, desde hace poco menos de una semana. Es alto, moreno, con unos ojazos oscuros de infarto, y un cuerpo que… ¡Aaaahhh! —Yo tragué pesado. Parecía a punto de tener un orgasmo ahí mismo, delante de mí—. Y va de malote, como tú —añadió, mirándome de reojo—, pero se nota que es un cacho de pan. Si yo te contara… —Cerró los ojos soñadoramente—. ¡De acuerdo, te contaré! Hoy mismo llamó a su hermanita por teléfono, sólo para preguntarle si estaba bien, y —rió— le dice «monstruo»¿sabes¡Se me hace tan tierno!

¿Alto, moreno y ojos oscuros?

¿Hermanita?

¿«Monstruo»…?

—Na… Nakuru —tartamudeé—. ¿Cómo se llama el tipo…?

Es decir, no podía ser que fuera… No¿verdad?

—Touya. Touya Kinomoto —contestó, refulgente, confirmando uno de mis peores y más recientes temores. Justo lo que me faltaba—. Shaoran, estás pálido¿te pasa algo? No olvides que, ante todo, soy tu enfermera, y…

_El mundo es un pañuelo. ¡Jódete!_

—No —negué—, no es nada. Pero él no tiene por qué subir aquí a ver nada, ni sabe que estoy ingresado¿cierto?

Secretamente, crucé los dedos.

Ya podía imaginármelo trayendo un montón de cianuro para condimentar la pobre comida que me dieran. O con algún arma de fuego, para acelerar el trabajo. O quizá únicamente golpeándome hasta que no me quedara carne que ofrecer a sus puños.

Ella se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en una pose pensativa que a mí me desquició.

—No sé —dijo—. Puede que sí, o puede que no.

—Nakuru —la apremié—¿tú quieres verme muerto?

La aludida parpadeó antes de mirarme como si estuviera loco.

—No, claro que no. Menudo desperdicio sería, con esa carita. Por supuesto que no quiero verte muerto —aseguró—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tú sólo encárgate de que Kinomoto no suba¿sí?

—De acuerdo —accedió ella, aunque sin entender demasiado—. No le diré nada.

—Y —me aventuré, tanteando el terreno tan cuidadosamente como podía—¿oíste algo sobre… cómo está su hermana?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero él no parecía contento con las respuestas que ella le daba, así que supongo que no muy bien. —Apreté la mandíbula, reteniendo el enojo contra mí mismo—. ¿Es que conoces a la hermanita de Touya?

Seguramente, en otro momento, me habría entrado la risa ante tal cuestión. Pero ahora sólo fui capaz de escapar.

Que si la conocía, dijo. Que si la conocía…

—Un poco —mentí—. La vi alguna vez, y eso.

—Y ¿sabes qué es lo que le pasa?

_Je. Mira a quién le fue a preguntar._

—Estoy cansado —me quejé, yéndome, obviamente, por la tangente—. ¿Puedo dormir hasta que venga el doctor ése, como se llame?

Nakuru dejó caer los hombros, probablemente desilusionada ante la perspectiva de que no se enteraría de mucho más, al menos por mi boca, acerca del asunto de Sakura.

—Claro —murmuró, levantándose. Lentamente fue hasta la puerta, mientras yo me volvía a acomodar para ponerme a dormir e intentaba relajarme. Sin embargo, al quedar justo bajo el umbral, se dio la vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me encaró con una sonrisa triunfal y enorme en los labios, al tiempo que me señalaba. Su resignación tenía toda la pinta de haber desaparecido por completo—. ¡Ajajá, así que fue la hermanita de Touya quien te dejó, eh! —Yo abrí los ojos de par en par, y supongo que me sonrojé otro tanto—. ¡Sí señor, tu cara lo dice todo¡Ya verá ésa¿Quieres que le dé una paliza?

—La tocas y la paliza te la doy yo a ti, Nakuru.

E iba en serio.

Ella alzó las manos, en son de paz.

—De acuerdo, creo que entendí tu postura. —Volvió a bajar las manos, y se encogió de hombros—. Yo quiero ayudarte, pero tú no me dejas, así que voy a hacer algo más productivo. Si me necesitas, llámame. Me marcho a conquistar a ese bomboncito de Touya.

—Ajá.

Pues vas a necesitar mucha suerte, porque tiene un novi_o_…

Miré la ventana, oyendo sus pasos cada vez más lejanos, en el pasillo. No estaba como para pensar en tonterías que a mí no me incumbían en absoluto.

Los párpados ya me pesaban, y los ojos se me cerraron antes de poder luchar contra ello. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado después de salir del instituto y caminar un poco debajo de la lluvia, esquivando gente con paraguas, pero sí, para bien o para mal, todo lo anterior. Y me agotaba, física y mentalmente, porque ni durmiendo podía descansar.

La imagen de Sakura fue lo último que vi, antes de que todo volviera a ponerse negro. Y supliqué a la nada que ella no estuviera pasándolo tan mal como todo parecía asegurarlo.

_**(Sakura) **_

El hospital estaba inundado de aquel hedor tan desagradable de todos los hospitales del mundo, como un enorme depósito de enfermedad y medicamentos fermentando a la par. Los pasillos eran tan blancos, largos y deprimentes como todos los pasillos blancos, largos y deprimentes de todos los hospitales del mundo, también. Y los doctores y enfermeras se paseaban por ellos de la misma forma aburrida que todos los doctores y enfermeras de hospitales del mundo. Pero había algo que hacía este hospital especial para mí, diferente a los otros; doblemente martirizante. Y la razón se encontraba en la habitación doscientos treinta y cuatro, justo la puerta que tenía frente a mi nariz en este instante.

—Bien —suspiré, reuniendo fuerzas. Eriol me sostuvo la mirada, esperando—. Creo que estoy lista.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que lo vi afirmar en un leve movimiento de su cabeza, hasta que la puerta se abrió ante mí, presentándome un panorama que me heló la sangre. Porque, obviando cuanto objeto hubiera a mi alrededor, intentando obstaculizarme la vista, lo primero con lo que mis ojos ansiosos se toparon fue con el cuerpo de Shaoran tendido en una camilla. Estaba pálido, rodeado de un montón de máquinas extrañas, con el suero conectado a su brazo mediante aquella especie de cable, y aparentemente dormido.

El corazón se me encogió en el pecho, asustado y quebradizo, al igual que mi voluntad quería flaquear y algo me impulsaba a huir de aquella habitación tan fría, o, como radicalmente opuesto, correr hasta donde Shaoran dormía y abrazarlo y llorarlo todo a su lado.

—Nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta —me dijo Eriol suavemente, a mis espaldas, y no entendí el uso de aquel plural hasta que por primera vez me percaté de que Kiyoshi, Yamazaki y Ryuu también estaban allí, ahora junto a la puerta de salida y mirándome con algo que no supe identificar del todo, cuando sus ojos no volaban al suelo o a cualquier otra parte lejos de mí—. No saldremos del hospital; estaremos en la cafetería, comiendo alguna cosa, así que si quieres buscarnos, ya sabes en dónde.

Necesité de todas mis fuerzas para conseguir desatar el nudo en torno a mis cuerdas vocales, y musitar un leve:

—De acuerdo.

Aguanté mi propio teatro de firmeza hasta que me dejaron sola, cerrando la puerta en el proceso, y únicamente entonces me giré para andar a pasos agigantados hasta la camilla, junto a la cual me quedé definitivamente petrificada durante lo que podría haber sido toda una eternidad.

Simplemente advirtiendo, una y otra vez, que Shaoran estaba respirando.

Dios, estaba _vivo_. Vivo como _debía_ estarlo para mí. Sólo para que yo también supiera seguir estándolo.

Cuando salí de mi letargo, me senté a la orilla de la cama, pero pronto estuve recostada sobre él, sintiendo su calor familiar traspasarme la piel hasta derretir todo el hielo acumulado.

¿Acaso era humano echar tanto de menos algo, en tan poco tiempo?

En ningún momento se despertó, y fue algo que agradecí, porque sabía que no quería que me viera en tal estado de debilidad o descubriera que de verdad había estado tan asustada, que el alivio de tenerlo todavía presente derrumbaba cualquier intento por permanecer indiferente a lo que me hacía tanto daño como él mismo.

Había sido tan cruel, tan desconsiderado, tan descaradamente un hijo de puta. Pero yo no sabía dejar de quererlo. Y me invadía un terror inconmensurable al pensar que había estado a dos pasos de no «ser tan afortunado», como había mencionado Hiiragizawa.

Sentir su respiración profunda y acompasada bajo mi propio pecho me trajo el recuerdo de aquellas veces en que nos quedábamos remoloneando después de hacer el amor —al menos, de que _yo_ hubiera hecho el amor con él—, y aquello me cargó de una nostalgia agridulce.

Sin querer ni poder hacer nada por evitarlo, llevé las manos a su rostro, acariciándolo lentamente, teniendo presente la textura suave y cálida de su piel resbalando bajo mis dedos. Durante mucho tiempo me entretuve apartando los mechones castaños de su frente y llenándola de mimos, intentando suavizar un poco su expresión, que, a pesar de estar tan dormido, no era tranquila para nada.

Cuando mis manos no fueron suficientes, me ocupé de evocar todos los contornos de su perfil con los labios, repartiendo besos ligeros por su mentón, sus mejillas, sus párpados, su boca, su frente, y luego volviendo a empezar.

Y así estuve hasta que sentí que sería todavía más doloroso para mí tener que dejarlo después, si continuaba. De modo que me separé apenas lo suficiente para poder abrazarlo y conseguir soportar la tentación de despertarlo con besos y abrir los oídos a cuanta sarta de mentiras pudiera decirme. Me incordiaban mucho mis propias súplicas mentales por detener el sufrimiento, del modo que fuera. Realmente, espantar esos pensamientos me costaba una barbaridad.

Pero tendría que ser fuerte.

Enterré el rostro contra su pecho, anhelando un abrazo.

Tendría que aprender a vivir sin él, y entender que no me quería. Tendría que aceptarlo, resignarme y dejarlo marchar, o alejarme.

Y ya lo haría, sí.

Quizá mañana…

_**(Shaoran) **_

Una sensación de calidez fue lo primero que reconocí al despertar, aún sin abrir los ojos, y, a medida que recuperaba la conciencia de cada uno de mis miembros cansados, fui percatándome de ser abrigado y resguardado del frío como hacía mucho no lo era. Al menos, desde lo que a mí se me antojaba un tiempo excesivo.

Los párpados me pesaban mucho, y la luz blanca de la habitación me hirió las retinas en cuanto conseguí separarlos un poco, tras un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. Tardé en adaptarme a la claridad cegadora que seguía al período incalculable de sueños oscuros y algo torturantes, pestañando una y otra vez, quejándome con algún gruñido, también.

Aunque, desde luego, sentí que me despabilaba completamente justo en el mismo segundo en que la primera imagen llegó hasta mí, veloz y desgarradora como una flecha apuntando al poco sentido de la razón que pudiera quedarme.

Primero, me convencí de que continuaba dormido, así que intenté tranquilizarme. No obstante, el pellizco de comprobación me dolió más de lo que esperaba, y entonces no supe entender cómo era que estaba viendo aquello.

Todavía dudando, arrastré una de mis manos cuidadosamente hasta acariciar los suaves remolinos cobrizos que se desparramaban sobre la almohada. Mis dedos recordaron la textura de la piel, y asimismo la espesura de las pestañas negras, la calidez de los labios rosados y nuevamente las mejillas. No había cambiado nada, en lo que a mí se me habían hecho igual que siglos enteros de no verla.

Los latidos en mi pecho despuntaron desenfrenadamente hasta lo más alto.

Se me presentaba tan dulce, tan tranquila, que era verdaderamente complicado convencerme de que, en realidad, las cosas debían de ser muy diferentes. De que Sakura me había dejado muy claro, con dos o tres frases perfectamente encajadas, su poca disposición a volver a tenerme cerca, porque pensaba de mí el montón de cosas que era obvio que pensase.

¿Me habría perdonado, o de qué iba todo esto¿Acaso alguien había hablado por mí con ella y le había aclarado las cosas¿Por qué iba a abrazarme así, como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido? Ambos sabíamos que eso no era cierto.

No podía entender, ni creerme del todo, que Sakura estuviera allí. Pero no podía tratarse de un sueño, ni de una alucinación, porque se sentía demasiado real. La sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su cuerpo irradiando la acostumbrada tibieza de siempre que se me acercaba era demasiado exacta a la verdad como para especular con engaños de una mente, aún desesperada como estaba.

En algún momento, mientras con la yema de los dedos tanteaba sus pómulos casi reverentemente, ella apretó los párpados, tensó un poco su expresión, y por último acabó presentándome aquel par de gemas esmeraldinas que yo tanto adoraba. Me miró con desconcierto por largos segundos, y luego su vista se paseó nerviosamente a todo cuanto había alrededor.

—No… no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida —balbuceó, inquieta, usando aquel tono de algo similar al miedo. No pude evitar que me supiera igual que el Paraíso, luego de tantas y tantas horas sin oír su voz—. No quise…

Aparentemente sin saber qué decir, o cómo decirlo, se mordió nerviosamente la boca e intentó apartarse. Como no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, la retuve de apenas un leve tirón. Sakura no opuso mucha resistencia, de modo que conseguí acomodarla nuevamente justo como estaba antes, volviendo a cubrir con su propio cuerpo los agujeros en mi alma por los que quería colarse el aire frío.

—Sakura —conseguí decir, luego de un rato, en un murmullo tan entrecortado que apenas se distinguió de mi respiración—. Sakura —repetí, intentando buscar las palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera sin saber qué pensar, qué sentir o qué hacer al respecto, teniéndola delante? Era incluso más difícil que antes hilar dos reflexiones coherentes, y, obviamente, esto no ayudaba nada. ¿De qué pretendía hablarle¿Tenía que pedirle disculpas, o explicarle todo, o negar los hechos, o decirle que la quiero, o quedarme tan en blanco como hasta ahora?—. Yo… en realidad, yo…

El estallido de dolor que pareció inundar sus ojos me hizo callar de repente, pero, por si no hubiera bastado, la oí agregar:

—No quiero que digas nada sobre _eso_. No vengo a escuchar tus razones.

Me sentí tan vulnerable como una hoja al viento, oyendo aquellas palabras, aunque hice acopio de fuerzas para no suplicarle a ella misma que me ayudara de alguna forma a sobrellevar el tumulto de palabras que se me arrejuntaban en los labios, sin poder decidirme por ninguna.

Y resultaba más que obvio que no me había perdonado absolutamente nada.

—Entonces —me atreví—¿por qué… estás aquí?

Ella se tomó un par de segundos para contestar.

—Tú cuidaste de mí cuando fue lo de Yukito —dijo lentamente—. Me dejaste pasar una semana en tu apartamento, dormir en tu cama y llorar cuanto quisiera, sabiendo que iba a tener quien me escuchara. O que al menos fingiera hacerlo —agregó. Yo preferí guardar silencio—. No me corresponde a mí menos, ahora que eres quien necesita ayuda. Eriol fue a buscarme a casa para avisarme de todo esto, así que… aquí me tienes.

Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Al menos, eso creo.

—¿Eriol? —casi me atraganté—. ¿Cómo que Eriol?

Sakura afirmó con un único y poco perceptible movimiento de su cabeza.

—Es su forma particular de pedirte perdón por haberte jodido tanto la vida. —Se encogió de hombros, mientras yo todavía luchaba contra la locura y la falta de entendimiento. ¿Que él había hecho qué? Costaba esperar cualquier ayuda por parte de Eriol, quien se había convertido, dentro de mi mente, en una mezcla peligrosa entre Poncio Pilato y villano de película—. Y supongo que ésta es mi forma particular de hacer lo que _no_ debo, en nombre de lo que _yo_ consideraba, como mínimo, una amistad.

Olvidé en un segundo cualquier pregunta sobre lo que hubiera hecho mi antiguo mejor amigo, y me enfrenté a la mirada vacía y acuosa de Sakura en un arrebato que me costó espetar el comentario sin siquiera pensarlo:

—¿Me estás diciendo que, para mí, lo nuestro no llegaba a ser ni una amistad?

—¿Y tú me estás diciendo que lo que oí de boca de tus amigos era mentira?

Mierda.

—No —contesté, viendo su ceño marcarse más y más—, pero…

—Déjalo. —Antes de que pudiera volver a alzar la guardia para evitar que se fuera, Sakura se separó de mí y se puso de pie, dándome la espalda—. No tiene importancia, después de todo. Vine porque Hiiragizawa me trajo, y porque era casi un deber moral para mí saber si estabas bien, o si necesitabas algo. —Suspiró—. Quizá sea mejor que me vaya y vuelva mañana, ya que estás despierto. Puede que hayas entendido, para entonces, que no he venido a que juegues conmigo ni una sola vez más.

—¡No pretendo jugar contigo! —reclamé, incorporándome hasta quedar apoyado en los codos, soportando el peso de mi cuerpo como podía. El dolor en los músculos fue intenso, e incluso el suero se me enterró en la piel otro tanto, pero había cosas peores—. Además, te encuentro durmiendo abrazada a mí, después me sacas el tema¿y ahora quieres hacer como que no te importa lo más mínimo?

La forma en que apretó sus puños me indicó que el comentario no le había sentado nada bien, así que me preparé para lo que fuera que quisiera soltarme en cuanto dio un rápido giro y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos casi lanzando rayos verdosos. No obstante, su furia pareció menguar de repente, distraída por alguna otra cosa, y tan sólo avanzó hacia mí con gesto preocupado para colocar las manos en mis hombros y hacer fuerza hacia abajo.

—¡Acuéstate! —ordenó, usando un tono más suplicante que duro—. ¡No deberías esforzarte¿Acaso no te dijo nada el médico o la enfermera sobre guardar reposo absoluto¿Quieres ponerte peor y morirte de una vez, o qué es lo que buscas?

La angustia exagerada que se translució en su rostro fue suficiente para hacerme entender que de verdad la había asustado con todo esto, y que probablemente continuaba asustándola, sin pretenderlo en serio. Así que dejé de hacer fuerza en sentido contrario y le permití tumbarme otra vez. Incluso sabiendo que mi vida no correría peligro tan sólo por sentarme en la camilla.

Conforme, asintió y hasta acomodó un poco las sábanas. Por mi parte, procuré aferrarme a su brazo antes de que se alejara otra vez, sintiendo a Sakura paralizarse completamente, a pocos centímetros.

—Te sigues preocupando por mí —acusé, sin dejar de mirar fijamente los dos orbes estupefactos—. No puedes fingir que lo que me pase, o lo que tengo que explicarte, no te interesa. ¿«Deber moral», dices? —Eso fue casi una burla, aun sabiendo que ponerme sarcástico era lo que menos me convenía—. Perdona, pero no me lo creo. —Hice que se acercara todavía más; hasta que su respiración chocó con la mía. En un último susurro, añadí—: Porque tú sigues queriéndome, a pesar de todo.

Quería besarla. Jurarle que todo estaba bien. Abrazarla y tumbarla conmigo para tenerla así todo el día y toda la noche.

Y tal parecía que de verdad mi corazón estaba exigiendo moverse y hacer algo más que lamentarme, al fin. Aunque tampoco sabía cuánto me duraría el arrebato de conciencia y desesperación por solucionarlo todo antes de volverme completamente inútil otra vez. ¿No había ido y venido mi ánimo, conforme las horas pasaban?

Tragué pesado, deseando que siguiera así el tiempo suficiente para poder hacer algo, mientras continuaba acercándome.

Cuando Sakura entornó los ojos apenas, no me hizo falta más señal. Desaparecí las distancias que separaban aún nuestras bocas y no tardé en sentir el estallido de calor dentro del pecho con lo que apenas fue un roce. Una caricia aparentemente demasiado suave, pero que encerraba la intensidad de un cataclismo para mí. Me parecía ya tan lejana la última vez, que sería capaz de matar porque el momento se hubiese prolongado hasta el infinito.

Por eso mismo intenté profundizar aquel beso, pero, en cuanto llevé ambas manos a los lados de su rostro y tiré un poco hacia abajo, Sakura se apartó bruscamente. Yo quise quejarme del dolor que aquello me ocasionó, como si se hubiera llevado algún órgano vital mío consigo, pero opté por observarla en silencio. Supe que la súplica en mis ojos fue captada, porque negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, palpándose los labios con los dedos nerviosamente.

—No —dijo—. No puedes. No podemos… Quedamos en que esto se había acabado.

Retrocedió unos pasos, temerosa, sin desviar la mirada de mí. Igual que si creyera que me abalanzaría sobre su cuello en cuanto se le ocurriera darse la vuelta. Probablemente, pensando en que sería mejor huir de alguien con tan pocos escrúpulos como yo, que no tenía la bondad ni la misericordia suficientes para dejarla vivir en paz e ir a desflorar a alguna otra. Probablemente, olvidando todo lo bueno que antes parecía pensar de mí y considerándome un monstruo, repentinamente. Olvidando lo mucho que había logrado conocerme, y dejándose llevar por el primer comentario que oyó sobre algo que yo tenía pensado aclararle…

¿No me había prometido ignorar a Eriol y lo que pudiera decirle sobre mí? Al parecer, también se había olvidado de aquello. Y de toda su supuesta confianza.

El estallido de rabia e impotencia me obligó a incorporarme otra vez, hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Y Sakura dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás, empeorándolo todo.

—_¡Nosotros_ no quedamos en nada! —le grité—. _¡Tú_ fuiste la única que quedó en que esto se había acabado, porque ni siquiera me dejaste decir una palabra al respecto de toda esta basura!

Apenas unos instantes fue lo que duró su boca entreabierta y la cara de profunda sorpresa, porque pronto los ojos de Sakura llamearon. Su postura, en vez de recordarme la de un corderito asustado, se volvió más rígida, y no supe si sentirme satisfecho o ser quien se echara para atrás.

—¡¿Y qué esperabas?! —respondió, en el mismo tono—. ¡¿Que, después de lo que sé, corriera a tus brazos para suplicarte seguir siendo tu muñeca hinchable¡Por supuesto que se acabó! —Meneó la cabeza—. ¡No tienes idea de lo que duele saber qué me hiciste durante todo este tiempo!

Si tan sólo fuera la verdad lo que supiera, tendría derecho a reclamarme cuanto le diera la gana. Pero no era el caso, así que me enfurecí más. No me importó demasiado la vocecita que me alertaba de estar embarrándolo todo, todavía otro poco. Ni los comentarios de la misma acerca de que la estaba tomando injustamente con Sakura, o que debería comprender sus motivos.

¿Sus motivos?

¿Y qué pasaba con los míos?

¿No tenía derecho a defender mi parte de la verdad yo también?

Sakura exhaló el aire rabiosamente, y yo continué respirando de la misma forma agitada que antes. Si las miradas mataran, supuse que ambos estaríamos muertos y enterrados mil veces.

—¡Duele porque no quieres escucharme!

—¡Escuchar¿qué?! —volvió a chillar—. ¡No me muero de ganas por saber qué vas a inventarte ahora¡¿Por qué no te buscas otra y te dejas de tantos teatros conmigo¡Ojalá desaparecieses de mi vista! —La voz le tembló, y mi alma se tambaleó con ella—. Te odio. ¡Te odio por lo que me hiciste, y por lo que me estás haciendo ahora!

Sus palabras quisieron enterrárseme como las púas de un espino, pero estaba seguro de que mentía. El dolor intenso que me encogió el pecho y la garganta se debió, más bien, a ser consciente del hecho de que sus reclamos se habían ido convirtiendo en algo cada vez más lacrimoso, y que ahora tenía las mejillas empapadas en llanto y el cuerpo se le resentía con estremecimientos que inútilmente intentaba controlar.

Bajé la mirada a las sábanas cuando la vi cubrirse la boca con una mano, para retener los sollozos sin éxito, y el sonido de su sufrimiento me congeló todos los músculos. Sabía que no estaba llevando las cosas como debería, y sabía que la estaba lastimando más que nada, pero no conseguía controlar la rabia que me provocaba tener constancia de que ella pensaba de mí lo peor.

Por supuesto, mi parte racional no la culpaba. Pero había otra que me arañaba con comentarios acerca de cómo podía dudar así de mí, siendo que, al menos antes, parecía conocerme tan bien. La misma que me recordaba una y otra vez que ella estaba rompiendo la promesa que me había hecho sobre no creer nada de lo que Eriol pudiera decirle.

Y, para bien o para mal, esa segunda parte me estaba rigiendo demasiado.

—No es cierto que me odies —repliqué, controlando la voz y atreviéndome a alzar los ojos a ella otra vez.

Sakura apartó un montón de lágrimas mediante un movimiento brusco de su mano, y su mirada destiló tantas cosas que yo deseé no haber despertado nunca hoy.

—Por supuesto que no te odio —masculló, dándome la espalda otra vez. Entonces me percaté de que casi la prefería gritando que hablando como si estuviera herida de muerte y demasiado resignada como para querer luchar por más tiempo—. No era yo quien mentía cada vez que decía amar.

Mastiqué las palabras, tan sólo para después poder escupirlas.

—Yo _tampoco_ mentía cuando te lo decía a ti.

Ella encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta de salida.

—No quiero que me hables más de esto, aunque venga a visitarte —declaró, con la misma monotonía de antes—, imagina que por respeto a mí. Si me quieres tanto como dices, entonces sabrás callártelo, porque no haces más que humillarme. —Iba a replicar, pero algo que calificaría como mi yo lógico, y que comenzaba a ganar terreno otra vez, me selló la boca para impedirlo. O quizá eran los primeros indicios de que el letargo estaba regresando a mí, luego del pequeño período de euforia, percepción de la realidad y sinceridad poco considerada—. Vendré mañana, y esta conversación nunca habrá tenido lugar.

Al instante siguiente, desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta. Y yo fui más consciente que nunca de que acababa de portarme como un idiota.

—¡Sakura! —llamé. Pero ella no volvió—. _¡Joder!_

Me dejé caer en la cama con un golpe seco y pesado, resoplando y apretando las sábanas entre los dedos.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¿Hasta dónde pretendía arruinar las cosas? Nunca había tenido una pelea como ésta, con Sakura. ¿Cómo era que nos habíamos acabado gritando así¿Cómo se me había ocurrido, no sólo permitirlo, sino provocarlo?

_Mierda._

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, apenas notando el aguijonazo del suero en el brazo. Tenía que tranquilizarme. Y, sobre todo, pensar en alguna solución diferente a continuar metiendo la pata hasta que esto se volviera más irreversible todavía.

Pero de nuevo me sentí superado.

¿Cuántas formas, cuántas posibilidades podía tener, de que ella me entendiera y volviera a confiar en lo que pudiera decirle? La verdad, casi prefería no pensarlo.

Y pronto el sopor, el aturdimiento de autodefensa dañina, volvió a hacer presa de mí.

_**(Sakura) **_

Me quedé en el parque hasta que se hizo de noche, oculta bajo los soportes del propio tobogán del Rey Pingüino, viendo la lluvia caer. Como había una especie de mesa, me senté sobre ella para que el agua que entraba no me mojase, y así pasé las horas, sumida en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos y más que ahogada en una tristeza que parecía no querer terminar. Cada pequeña palabra, cada pequeño detalle permanecía grabado a fuego en mi memoria, lastimándome con tanta crueldad como podía. Y yo me dejaba herir, sin ánimos para escapar de mi propio subconsciente siquiera.

Y si ahora me hallaba frente a la puerta de mi propia casa, a las diez y media de la noche, mojada como un pollo y esperando a que alguien me recibiera con nada de palabras, era porque había recordado el examen de matemáticas que tendría mañana. La verdad, tenía más que asumido que no tendría remedio el enorme cero que sacaría como nota máxima, pero seguramente habría algo más en mi conciencia que me haría sentir incluso culpable si no asistía a clases un día más.

Sí, continuaba sintiéndome enferma. Sí, apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos sin echarme a llorar como una idiota. Pero no, no quería dejarme vencer así de fácil, por muchas veces que fallara. ¿O es que Shaoran se merecía que yo me derrumbara por él?

Oí un coche pasar a mis espaldas, y la ráfaga de aire que arrastró me hizo temblar de frío. Rogué que alguien atendiera rápido a mi llamada, porque no quería quedarme tan sola y desamparada ante mis pensamientos, que hablaban, una y otra vez, de lo mismo. Y fue justamente por eso que casi se me escapa un suspiro de alivio en cuanto vi que la puerta se abría y mi hermano se asomaba tras ella, mirándome reprobadoramente.

—Estás empapada —anunció, como si yo no lo hubiera notado—. ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas, y en ese estado? Estabas supuestamente enferma hasta esta mañana, y se te ocurre dar un paseo.

—Lo siento —fue todo cuanto pude decir.

Touya sólo se hizo a un lado, y yo me aferré al calor de mi hogar como si de ello dependiera mi vida, cerrando incluso los ojos y aspirando el familiar aroma que el ramillete de lavanda junto a la puerta desprendía.

—Y —continuó—¿por qué llamaste al timbre, si la puerta estaba abierta?

Ante su tono casi acusador, yo no pude menos que agradecer estar dándole la espalda y que no me viera la cara. Me sentía avergonzada, y en mi rostro debía traslucirse eso, además de muchas otras cosas peores. Probablemente, cualquiera podría notar que mi cerebro era un revoltijo horrible de ideas, y que no funcionaba para nada más que para desear desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Para eso, o para recordarme que los pinchazos en mi pecho persistirían hasta que yo consiguiera olvidar lo inolvidable.

¿Por qué tenía Shaoran que saber cómo pegar tan fuerte?

—No me di cuenta —murmuré, apenas girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a Touya y comprobar que, tal y como sospechaba, mi hermano continuaba con aquel rictus severo y desconfiado en su rostro, ya de por sí adusto diariamente—. Y como no me llevé las llaves conmigo, al salir…

Su bufido me interrumpió, y me quedé algo desconcertada al ver que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Monstruo —dijo, sin que yo me alterase como de costumbre—¿hasta cuándo vas a estar así?

El corazón me tembló de miedo.

—¿Así? —repetí, sólo por ganar tiempo—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Touya agudizó su expresión todavía más, presentándoseme casi implacable.

—Sabes bien de lo que te hablo. Has ido al hospital a ver_le_¿cierto?

Yo abrí los ojos como platos, incapaz de creer lo que oía, e incapaz de encontrarle algún sentido a todo esto. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a lo mismo que yo pensaba? Y ¿cómo era que estaba al tanto de la situación?

—No me molestes, Touya. —Intenté sonar tan brusca como me fue posible, y le di la espalda nuevamente, para que no pudiera ver el trasfondo de mi actuación tan fácilmente. Aunque, desde luego, yo no tenía ninguna duda de que él no podía estar creyéndoselo ahora—. Estoy cansada, y mañana tengo un examen de matemáticas. Debería ir a estudiar.

—De acuerdo —accedió, con voz tranquila pero recelosa—, vete a estudiar, si quieres. Pero —añadió— que sepas que no voy a pasarte por alto nada, y que tenemos una charla pendiente, tú y yo.

Por poder huir, dije que sí con la cabeza, y al segundo siguiente ya estaba prácticamente corriendo escaleras arriba, intentando olvidar la sensación de aquella mirada penetrante clavándose en mi nuca, casi leyendo mis pensamientos. No me gustaba aquella especie de don que tenía mi hermano, sobre todo conociéndolo tan bien, y tan consciente como lo estaba yo de lo dispuesto que estaría a tomar justicia por mano propia, en mi nombre, si se enteraba de lo que Shaoran había hecho. O incluso si únicamente se enteraba de las cosas que había dicho hoy, sería suficiente.

Llegué a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama sin encender la luz, molestándome sólo en apartar y arrojar al suelo los pocos libros y libretas que tan descuidadamente había dejado allí encima vaya uno a saber en qué momento. Ni siquiera el tacto peludo de Kero rozándome los tobillos, o sus maullidos, consiguieron importarme, aún cuando le tenía prohibida la entrada a mi cuarto.

Y es que todavía no podía acabar de creerme del todo la falta de escrúpulos de Shaoran. ¿No le remordía ni un poquito intentar jugar así conmigo, sabiendo cómo me había dejado enterarme de lo que había ocurrido a mi costa? Bien podía simplemente ignorarme, dejarme vivir tranquila y pensando que él ya no existía del todo en mi universo, al menos para ir reponiéndome poco a poco mientras él se entretenía con alguna otra. Pero, no, no parecía demasiado dispuesto a ser tan considerado. De hecho, se estaba regodeando en mi dolor de una forma que yo no era capaz de entender.

¿Por qué, sino, insistiría con sus mentiras con tanto ímpetu? Por supuesto, no porque creyera que de verdad yo fuera a volver a caer.

Y, por si fuera poco, también estaba el tema de su accidente. Me habría costado creer, si no me conociera lo suficiente, que pudiera seguir preocupándome por él tan estúpidamente como lo hacía, delatándome irremediablemente y dándole una ventaja que Shaoran no desaprovechó. Y era consciente de que metía la pata más y más, cada vez que no conseguía ponerme un pañuelo en los ojos y hacer de cuenta que nada ocurría, pero angustiarme tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar. El muy idiota me había asustado demasiado; a tal punto de no poder controlar mi alivio cuando simplemente lo vi allí, débil pero vivo, manteniendo encendida esa llama insensata que me ataba a las esperanzas más absurdas.

¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado?, me había preguntado, una y otra vez, mientras vigilaba su sueño. No tendría ni la más mínima idea de lo mucho que me preocupaba que algo malo pudiera pasarle. De que, si de mí dependiera, lo encerraría en una burbuja en donde nada pudiera tocarlo.

_Y me encerraría con él._ Incluso ahora.

Porque lo peor era que todavía tenía demasiadas ganas de que se tratara simplemente de una pesadilla, y que, al despertarme, me lo encontrara al otro lado de mi cama, rodeándome con sus brazos mientras dormía.

Abracé la almohada, cerrando los ojos, y aspiré fuertemente contra la tela. Para empeorarlo todo otro poco, Kero maulló al otro lado de la puerta, y yo deseé desaparecerlo como fuera.

¿Cuándo se iba a acabar todo esto?

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Sí, ahora es cuando muchos de ustedes deberían decir "¿cómo fuimos capaces de creer que de verdad Choco podría matar a Shaoran?". Y yo les diría: "Bueno, pensar eso era lo más sensato". Porque no es como si estuviera incapacitada para ello, ya que (afortunada o desafortunadamente) escribir una historia no me causa lo mismo que leerla, y soportaría su muerte sin tener que tirarme por una ventana. Pero bueno, ya ven que no lo hice. No era para verlo dentro de un cajón que quería accidentar al chico, sino para que se dieran las oportunidades que acaban de leer; refiriéndome tanto al tema de Eriol (estoy deseando saber qué piensan de eso) como al de Sakura y Shaoran. Aunque en cuanto a estos dos últimos no podría decir que las cosas hayan ido demasiado bien.

¿Saben qué?, tengo mucho sueño. Estudiar para los exámenes de griego (y eso que fue el primero) me agota mentalmente. Lo bueno en todo esto es que me quita un gran peso de encima haber terminado de escribir esta historia (sí, el capítulo 25 estuvo listo el 23 de octubre del 2007 xD), aunque todavía me queda corregirlo, y tal. Pero eso puede esperar otro poco; me deja con la conciencia tranquila saber que no los voy a dejar esperando las actualizaciones sin tener mucha idea yo misma de cómo manejar ciertos aspectos del fic.

Pues eso, que nada más le queda un capítulo al Rito de Iniciación. ¿Ya van a saber el final la semana que viene? Buah, es que me cuesta creérmelo. Llevo casi un año con esta historia, y 590 páginas escritas. Cuando una llega hasta tal punto, es como si de pronto tuviera la estúpida idea de que nunca se va a acabar, pero… lo hace. Y se siente muy raro.

En cuanto al tema del blog, ya sé que tardo bastante en subir los dibujos últimamente, pero es que entre que la página anda mal (vaya uno a saber por qué) y que las máquinas del ciber ahora bloquean las ventanas emergentes y no puedo cambiar la configuración porque está todo protegido, tengo que hacer un montón de peripecias. Pero sigan controlando las entradas, que intentaré subir todos los "Adore" incluso habiendo terminado la historia. Bueno, o casi todos xD. En cualquier caso, también me hice una cuenta en deviantart(punto)com, así que pueden buscarme ahí, que me da menos complicaciones a la hora de publicar. Soy ChoCoLaTe-CoN-MeNTa, al igual que acá, y como todos los dibujos que subí son de SS, no será difícil encontrarme.

Dios, me estoy durmiendo en serio. Mejor corto acá.

Muchas, muchas, muchas infinitas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, son un encanto y me alegran las tardes. Ya saben lo que les voy a pedir¿no? Sep. Pórtense bien y dejen largos, jugosos y joroschós comentarios. Me lo deben por no haber asesinado a nadie (?).

¡Besos con chocolate!

PD: Me puse a escuchar el "Only one" de Yellowcard que me recomendaron y la verdad es que sí es un poco deprimente si lo escucho leyendo la historia xD. Casi como una de esas risas crueles de Nelson (The Simpsons) ante las desgracias, jajaja... Me la apunto.


	25. Quedarme dentro de tu amor

**Rito de Iniciación**

**Capítulo 25**

«Quedarme dentro de tu amor»

_**(Sakura) **_

Tac, tac, tac, tac. La punta y el extremo opuesto de mi lápiz iban y venían, chocando alternativamente contra la mesa, en un intento desesperado por distraerme. Apenas podía considerar el blanco de la hoja frente a mí, u oír el golpeteo de la lluvia al otro lado de la ventana.

Sentía sus ojos clavados en mí desde hacía _horas_.

Y he de aclarar que jamás conocí a nadie, en toda mi vida, que tuviera el poder de hacerte sentir como si te atravesaran el cerebro con sólo mirarte.

—Quedan siete minutos.

La voz de la profesora me sobresaltó, pero pronto volví a mi mundo, olvidando por enésima vez las cuestiones de números. En mal momento se le había ocurrido a alguien cambiar el dichoso examen de matemáticas para dentro de cuatro días; es decir, precisamente hoy. Precisamente un día en el que yo podría concentrarme menos que nunca.

Un trece de julio cualquiera.

Señor¿por qué tenía que estar viva un día como éste? Y, aclaro, no es que tenga nada en contra del número trece, ni tampoco en contra del mes de julio. Es simplemente un tema de asociación de ideas. De saber que, un día como hoy, dieciocho años atrás, quien acabaría siendo el peor de mis sufrimientos acababa de nacer.

Suspiré, todavía sintiendo los cuchillos de hielo en la nuca.

Por favor¡que deje de mirarme!

Desesperada, me levanté de mi asiento y agarré las dos hojas que había necesitado para la prueba. La primera, con los ejercicios sacados directamente de la fotocopiadora; la segunda, llena de mis propios mamarrachos y operaciones probablemente sin sentido. Hoy ni siquiera me quedaba la estúpida esperanza de otras veces, en las que permanecía hasta el último momento licuándome el cerebro, intentando sacar alguna conclusión acertada a la pila de ejercicios para resolver. Hoy lo único que quería era huir de allí lo antes posible.

La profesora me miró con algo de resignación cuando yo le tendí mi pobre examen, pero, afortunadamente, fue sensata y no me insistió con los típicos comentarios acerca de que aún me quedaba algo de tiempo para corregir los errores, o si de verdad había revisado bien todo. En lugar de ello, me permitió dar media vuelta y dirigirme otra vez a mi pupitre, tan sólo para agarrar mis libretas, mi estuche y el papel que había usado como borrador y tendría que tirar antes de salir.

Fui lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para no echar ni una sola mirada hacia el pupitre detrás del mío durante todo el proceso, y, en cuanto me cercioré de que tenía todo, rápidamente salí de la clase, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras mis pasos.

Una corriente de alivio me recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndome suspirar, pero no me detuve a relajarme. No me convenía bajar la guardia, quedarme tan cerca de la zona peligrosa y confiar en que el dolor de cabeza era como un certificado para impedir cualquier catástrofe, porque sería correr un riesgo exagerado.

Nerviosamente crucé los pasillos, dirigiéndome a la cafetería. Necesitaba calmar un poco los latidos dentro de mi cabeza, así que pediría una aspirina o un té, con la esperanza de que aquello me aliviara un poco…

Si es que sacudirme de encima el recuerdo de una mirada tan penetrante como la de Shaoran resultaba tan estúpidamente sencillo.

Grande fue mi desilusión al encontrarme con aquel anuncio colgando de la puerta de la cafetería, y hubo otro tanto de mí que me reprochó no haber recordado que, como estaban haciendo reparaciones, permanecería cerrada hasta al menos la semana siguiente. Por supuesto, yo ya había leído el mismo cartel un mínimo de cinco veces en el mismo día. Y supongo que no es necesario explicar que mi despiste crónico había aumentado hasta límites insospechados, de aquí a poco menos de una semana para atrás.

Mis pasos se volvieron pesados cuando tuve que resignarme a la idea de soportar la jaqueca al menos durante un buen tiempo más, e intenté distraerme con las imágenes sombrías al otro lado de las ventanas del pasillo solitario. El cielo continuaba tan gris que hasta pasaría por negro, y el agua no dejaba de caer, abnegando el patio y haciendo que los estudiantes que recién ahora se iban tuvieran que marcharse corriendo, refugiándose como podían bajo paraguas o incluso bajo mochilas y maletines.

Como yo me había dejado el paraguas en casa, preferí esperar hasta que la tormenta cesara, o al menos cediera y amainase un poco. La verdad, no resultaba muy alentadora la idea de tener que volver a casa mojada de pies a cabeza, por… milésima vez.

Sin saber muy bien adónde ir, pasé junto a las puertas de todas las aulas del piso de abajo, junto a la sala de informática, las escaleras de emergencia, la enfermería y la biblioteca, que estaba tan vacía como todos los demás rincones del instituto.

Y fue justo al quedar junto a la puerta del salón de actos que oí unas voces familiares, y me detuve en seco, sin acabar de entender lo que veía. Incluso parpadeé varias veces, para sacarme la duda de si era o no cosa de mi imaginación, pero ellos siguieron ahí, tan cercanos el uno al otro.

Para que no me descubrieran, en caso de que a alguno se le ocurriera darse la vuelta y mirar justo en mi dirección, pegué la espalda contra el marco de la puerta abierta del salón de actos, asomando apenas un poco la cabeza por encima de mi hombro.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho antes —oí susurrar a Tomoyo, probablemente, gracias a lo solitario del paraje. Ella acarició la mejilla masculina, y él cerró los ojos antes de dejar caer el peso de su cabeza sobre aquella mano. Por mi mente cruzó la pregunta de si estarían ambos aquí desde el momento en que habían entregado sus respectivos exámenes, mucho antes que yo o que cualquiera de los demás—. Siempre estabas tan distante que yo no podría haberlo adivinado. Me evitabas tanto que… llegué a creerme tu papel. ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo¿Por qué esperaste tanto?

—Tenía miedo. Después de lo que te hice, no creí que fueras capaz de perdonarme. Te mentí tantas veces que…

Tomoyo lo acalló arrastrando el dedo índice hasta sus labios, y él abrió los ojos instantáneamente.

—Ya he pasado mucho tiempo dolida por esas cosas, Eriol —interrumpió suavemente. Por su tono, no me costaba saber que no estaba enfadada—. Pero no me atrevería a llamarte mentiroso. —Él la miró con asombro, y mi prima amplió un poco su sonrisa—. Entiende que cada cosa que hiciste no fue ningún misterio para mí, y que, si decidí involucrarme contigo, no fue ilusionándome con tonterías. Sabía lo que esperabas a cada momento, y, cuando te lo di, tampoco confié en que te transformaras de repente en un Príncipe Azul. Únicamente tendría el derecho a considerarte un mentiroso si yo no fuera consciente de ninguna de tus intenciones.

Yo me negué a bajar la cabeza y ahogarme en el dolor que me provocaría pensar demasiado en la razón que Tomoyo tenía al definir a un mentiroso, y continué escuchando secretamente, desde mi puesto, a unos cuantos metros de ambos. Sentí a Eriol suspirar muy levemente, y luego responder:

—Incluso sin haberte mentido, no me porté de la mejor forma.

Tomoyo parecía demasiado paciente y feliz, incluso hablando de algo como aquello. Me pregunté de dónde sacaría la fuerza de voluntad, y si no tendría un poco de más para prestarme a mí.

—Ciertamente, no —dijo.

—Por eso quería pedirte perdón —continuó él—. No me di cuenta de lo que te había hecho hasta bastante después. Fui un…

—Insensible. Lo sé.

—Y te traté casi como a una…

—Puta.

—Además de que nunca te dije que…

—Me querías.

—Porque…

—No lo habías pensado siquiera.

Él parpadeó, pero insistió una vez más:

—Y me acosté con un montón de chicas, incluso cuando estaba saliendo…

—Conmigo.

La expresión relajada del rostro de Tomoyo era completamente increíble, tanto que dudaba si estaría siendo completamente sincera. Es decir¿de verdad podía estar ella incluso al borde de las risas, en un momento como éste¿Por qué todo parecía apuntar a que sí?

Hasta Eriol estaba pasmado.

—¿Y te crees que no son motivos suficientes como para tener miedo a hablar contigo, para pedirte perdón, o para lo que sea? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no te parece que es normal haber tardado tanto?

—Porque todo eso es agua pasada, y porque estás siendo sincero. ¿Qué motivos puedo tener _yo_ para rechazarte _ahora?_ —Para el completo asombro de los dos, ella acabó abrazándolo, enterrando el rostro en su pecho—. Si me hubieras contado todo esto antes, me habrías ahorrado mucho dolor, porque me pasé demasiados días convenciéndome de que no ibas a quererme nunca y que me convenía desenamorarme de ti para no sufrir más.

—Lo… lo siento —tartamudeó Eriol.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no tiene importancia —dijo, tan bajito que casi no la oí—. Te he estado echando muchísimo de menos. ¿Puedes abrazarme también? Y después quiero un beso.

En cuanto vi que las manos temblorosas de él se separaban de ambos costados de su cuerpo, para dirigirse a la cintura de Tomoyo, me percaté de que era todavía menos apropiado que antes estar espiándolos. Fue por eso mismo que me escabullí al interior del salón de actos, entornando la puerta con el menor ruido posible, intentando no alertarlos, y me acerqué al lado opuesto de la habitación para encender las luces.

Dejé las libretas encima de una de las tantas sillas que había frente al escenario, y miré todo aquel panorama con nostalgia, recordando todas esas obras de teatro en las que había participado, y la cantidad de trajes que mi prima había confeccionado para mí, en cada una de esas ocasiones.

Como un pequeño rayo de sol colándose por una rendija, recordé la sonrisa de Tomoyo y me encontré a mí misma sonriendo levemente, tanto como me era posible. Y no dejé de sentir aquella agradable sensación en el pecho, el primer atisbo de alegría en tanto tiempo, mientras tomaba asiento y mi vista ahora se perdía en el cristal salpicado de la ventana.

Me alegro por ti, mi querida Tomoyo. No te mereces menos que ser feliz.

_**(Shaoran) **_

—¿Se encuentra bien, Li?

La pregunta me hizo parpadear con algo de desconcierto, y recién entonces me percaté de que continuaba, al igual que cinco minutos atrás, con la mirada perdida en la puerta y el lápiz inmóvil entre mis dedos, sobre la hoja del examen. Lo cierto es que hacía mucho que estaba _a punto_ de terminarlo, pero nunca acababa de darle el remate, porque mi mente volaba hacia otras cosas.

Miré a la extrañada profesora y procuré asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

—Es que —dudó— generalmente no tarda tanto en terminar los exámenes, y, como nos avisaron de que estuvo ingresado en el hospital hasta ayer… ¿Está seguro de que no quiere pasarse por la enfermería?

Suspirando, me levanté de la silla, firmé las hojas con lo que había podido resolver, y se las entregué.

—No se preocupe —pedí—, no es nada. Si me dieron el alta es porque ya estoy mejor.

Dibujé una sonrisa que a mí se me hizo falsa, pero la profesora, una chica que no sobrepasaría los treinta años y que se encargaba de suplir a nuestro acostumbrado educador desde hacía unos dos meses, no pareció notar el detalle. En vez de reclamarme ser un poco más sincero, o algo por el estilo, se le encendió el rostro, desvió la mirada y luego acabó dándose la vuelta y avanzando hacia su escritorio, desde donde jamás volvió a mirarme.

Yo aproveché para guardar mis cosas en la mochila y salir de allí tan rápidamente como pude, echando un último vistazo a un aula en la que tan sólo quedaban cuatro alumnos, muy concentrados, y una docente un tanto sensible todavía al asunto hormonal.

Me encontré con todo un enrevesado de pasillos como posibilidades, y no pude evitar desesperarme un poco, preguntándome en dónde, en cuál de todos ellos, podría estar Sakura. Tenía el presentimiento poco racional de que ella continuaba rondando los alrededores, en lugar de haberse marchado a su casa, y yo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad al igual que lo había hecho durante toda la semana, una y otra vez, cuando no estaba tan decidido y alterado como ahora.

Ciertamente, estuve ingresado en el hospital hasta ayer, domingo, y Sakura pasó cada una de las tardes conmigo. Cada vez que el reloj pegado a la pared blanca marcaba las cinco, a mí comenzaban a sudarme las manos y mi impaciencia empeoraba progresivamente, hasta que la veía entrar a la habitación y tomar asiento en una silla que siempre colocaba a los pies de mi cama. Normalmente, sin hacer nada más que mirar a la nada o entretenerse leyendo algún libro.

Su actitud siempre era seria, serena y callada, y me instaba a hacer lo mismo, incluso cuando, en algunas ocasiones, a mí me daba el impulso de comenzar alguna de las conversaciones que me inundaban la mente, o al menos empezar a pelear otra vez. Sin embargo, como sabía lo poco que me convenía eso, y como también reverberaba en mi cabeza su petición de no hablarle más sobre el problema que todavía no se solucionaba entre nosotros, me esforcé por respetarla y guardar silencio.

Guardar silencio, hasta que ella ya no se sintiera acorralada en un hospital y con el «deber moral» de cuidarme. Porque Sakura únicamente podía haberse referido a que yo no la incordiara con el tema durante sus silenciosas visitas¿no? Al menos, así me gustaba interpretarlo a mí. No era como si me resultara alentador creer que no contaba con la posibilidad de que ella me escuchara, aún sin estar presionada por las circunstancias y creyendo que yo me aprovechaba de su preocupación.

Paseé rápidamente por el camino que probablemente Sakura habría hecho —dudaba que estuviera escondida en algún rincón remoto—, revisando tras cada una de las puertas cerradas, topándome con el mismo panorama desierto.

La había estado buscando todo el día, pues ella se había molestado lo suficiente en esquivarme y huir de mí como de la peste. Pero yo estaba decidido a intentarlo una vez más, aunque fuera la última, y soltarle todo lo que pensaba incluso si ella se emperraba en querer hacerme creer que no le interesaba, o si me tomaba cien años encontrarla entre los oscuros pasillos del instituto.

Fue justo cuando abrí una de las puertas entornadas, en el piso de abajo, que me la encontré a ella, Sakura, la chica que amo, de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la ventana y los ojos cerrados.

Preparándome, tomé aire. Los puños se me apretaron prácticamente solos, y los martillazos dentro del pecho se volvieron tan fuertes que me pregunté si de verdad sería el único capaz de oírlos. Temblaba de miedo.

Pero era hora de la verdad.

_**(Sakura) **_

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos de paz cuando, de repente, me sentí observada en una certeza que me advirtió de lo peor, y que se confirmó en el mismo momento en que me atreví a abrir los ojos y lo descubrí allí, en el umbral de la puerta, inmóvil y con los ojos de hielo ardiente clavados en mí. Igual que dos cuchillos revolviéndome las entrañas sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Al igual que durante toda la mañana.

Tiritando, me esforcé por ignorarlo y decidí que lo mejor sería continuar huyendo, de modo que separé la espalda de la pared y caminé a paso seguro y rígido hacia la misma silla en donde había dejado mis libretas antes. Procuré fingir tranquilidad en todo momento, pero mi teatro se vino abajo de la misma forma en que lo hicieron, literalmente, la mitad de las cosas que intenté sostener y llevarme de allí.

Aquello aumentó enormemente mi nerviosismo, y el siguiente movimiento fue del todo involuntario: necesité saber si él se había percatado, así que moví la cabeza en su dirección.

El peor error del día. Shaoran debió de haberse sentido poderoso.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, lo tuve frente a mí, imponiéndose con todo su porte magnánimo y mareándome con la ausencia de su sonrisa. Porque fue en ese mismo instante que me di cuenta de lo mucho que la echaba en falta.

—Vete —conseguí murmurar—. Sabes que no quiero tenerte cerca, a menos que sea por algo importante e inevitable.

—_Esto_ es importante e inevitable —refutó, aparentemente tranquilo. Quizá días atrás, yo habría pensado que, por la forma en que me miraba, o por cómo apretaba los puños, en realidad no lo estaba tanto. Pero ahora mismo yo lo único que podía saber era que no había llegado a conocerlo nunca—. Quiero que me escuches.

Yo me defendí.

—Ya he escuchado mucho.

Pero él también.

—No lo suficiente.

—_No quiero_ escuchar_te_.

No pude evitar que me tomara por las muñecas, ni que lo poco que aún sostenía entre mis brazos cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, llenando con sus ecos todo el salón de actos. El cuerpo de Shaoran estaba tan cerca del mío que nuestros pechos se tocaban con cada porción de respiración entrecortada.

—Suéltame —pretendí exigir.

Pero aquello fue un ruego. Y él tuvo que saberlo.

—No —dijo—, hasta que pueda darte mi versión. No he vuelto a tocar el tema, durante todos esos días en el hospital, porque me pediste que te respetara y dejara de humillarte. ¿Crees que me aprovechaba de que estuvieras allí para hacerte sentir peor? Pues créelo, si te da la gana, pero ahora que no estás obligada a cuidarme y yo no puedo sacar partido de ello y burlarme de ti, me oirás. —Su tono autoritario consiguió amedrentarme, y me encogí cuanto pude, deseando interiormente que me soltara. Shaoran agudizó su expresión todavía más, y se acercó otro poco—. ¡Maldita sea, no tienes por qué tenerme miedo¿Cuándo te he hecho daño?

Antes de poder controlarme, le respondí con todo el dolor acumulado en mi corazón:

—¡Te parece que no me has hecho daño! Y ¿cómo le llamas a usarme así y a mentirme?

Su rostro se transformó, suavizándose. Yo evité interpretar la sombra en sus ojos y el tono casi quebradizo de su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

—Es cierto lo que les oíste decir a Eriol y a los demás —declaró. Yo intenté zafarme de su agarre. ¡No quería oír nada sobre eso¿Qué esperaba, que lo aplaudiera¿Por qué demonios tenía que insistir tanto, si ambos sabíamos ya lo que había ocurrido?—. Hace como dos meses, hicimos una especie de apuesta para estrenarme, y te elegimos a ti como blanco. Fue por eso que intenté acercarme a ti la primera vez, y todas las demás, de aquella forma. Te coqueteé como pude, esperando poder conseguir lo que quería cuanto antes, y cuando me rechazaste la primera vez me encapriché todavía más. Supongo que no habría llegado tan lejos si no estuviera tan furioso contigo. ¡No, por favor, estate quieta! No voy a dejar que te vayas. Tienes que saberlo. Cuando fuiste a vivir conmigo esos seis días…

—Cambió todo —ironicé, en medio de una carcajada amarga. Que no me dejara irme me estaba sacando de mis casillas, y me prohibía guardar silencio—. Te diste cuenta de que estabas equivocado, y de que me amabas locamente…

Shaoran me interrumpió con una ligera sacudida.

—Fue entonces cuando empecé a enamorarme de ti realmente. Antes de eso, no sentía mucho. Le habías dado un buen golpe a mi orgullo, y quería vengarme por eso. Me gustabas físicamente, te deseaba otro poco, pero no te conocía ni pretendía hacerlo. No significabas nada para mí, aparte de lo que mataría mi curiosidad por el sexo. Algunas veces tan sólo me creabas remordimientos, y otras era simple pena. —Sus palabras me lastimaron tanto que tuve que morderme la lengua, buscando sentir algún dolor diferente. Y, como no tuve fuerzas para sostener su mirada ansiosa, mis ojos escaparon hasta el suelo—. Pero nos hicimos amigos cuando lloraste en casa por culpa de Yukito y yo me di cuenta de que no iba a seguir intentando conquistarte. Me encariñé contigo y quise cuidarte de todos, incluso cuando todavía me creía capaz de hacerte daño. Pero no era cierto. Ya no podría haberte hecho nada. El rito, apuesta o como quieras llamarlo, dejó de importarme. Empecé a fijarme más en quién eras realmente, y fue cuando te vi. Te _vi_, Sakura. Y me gustaste demasiado.

Los ojos me ardían tanto como la garganta, y sentía como los arañazos en el pecho sangraban más y más, abriendo heridas nuevas y viejas. No podía entender ni mucho menos aceptar lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Cállate —supliqué—. No quiero que sigas…

—¡Basta, tienes que creerme! —acució—. ¡Sabes que te digo la verdad¡Me conoces más que cualquiera, no puedes pensar que te estoy mintiendo! Sakura —pareció serenarse un poco, y sentí su boca rozar mi piel al hablar—, por favor, créeme. Te quiero de verdad. Y ¿quién va a poder verte como lo hago yo? Fuiste mía. —Su rostro descendió unos cuantos centímetros, y su boca tanteó hasta dar con la mía en un montón de besos breves que a mí me hicieron cerrar los ojos por instinto. Sabía que eso estaba siendo demasiado para la pobre fuerza de voluntad que me restaba—. Sigues siéndolo —añadió, y sus manos liberaron mis muñecas para colocarse en mis mejillas y alzarme la cara. Supuse que podría verlo, pero no abrí los ojos—. No puedo… dejarte ir…

—¡No soy… tuya! —protesté, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y la sensación de impotencia descalabrándome. Su calor me estaba haciendo demasiado débil. ¿Por qué de pronto ya no sabía escapar?—. ¡He estado con otro chico hace…!

No conté con que Shaoran aprovechara que yo hubiera abierto la boca para quejarme, pero pronto sentí el sabor de su lengua invadiéndome, en lo que era un beso real. De aquel modo que recordaba; el mismo que hacía mi alma flaquear y mi cuerpo querer derrumbarse entre sus brazos.

Y, en un arrebato de sincera estupidez, yo sólo pude corresponderle.

Capturé sus labios y tiré de él, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Lo sostuve contra mí, después de y entre tanto dolor, mientras no dejaba de saborear el Paraíso. Y recordé, sin que hiciera auténtica falta, que ningún otro beso se le podía comparar, porque ningún otro beso era suyo.

Aún sabiendo que se estaba apasionando más y más, me permití deslizar mis manos por su cuello y su espalda, entendiendo por qué, cada vez que repetía ese gesto, yo me sentía en las nubes.

Y si era mentira la forma en que lamía tan amorosamente mi interior, no me importaba.

Pasaron demasiados segundos hasta que nos separamos para respirar, pero cada uno se me hizo vitalmente necesario. Su mirada vidriosa se encontró con la mía cuando decidí abrir los ojos, y el corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—Te quiero conmigo —susurró, con la voz ronca. Yo no pude controlarme y nuevamente me permití delirar con el calor de su boca, en cuanto mis labios la reclamaron con urgencia. Shaoran llevó, no sé cuándo, sus manos hasta mi cintura y me aferró con fuerza mientras continuábamos devorándonos el uno al otro. Rompió la unión tan sólo lo suficiente como para poder volver a hablar—. Te _necesito_ conmigo. No me importa que hayas estado con alguien más. Sé que no significó nada.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de tener razón?

—¿No te das cuenta de que nos pertenecemos? —insistió.

Y volvió a incendiarme con un beso.

Me hizo retroceder hasta que choqué con las sillas, y acabé recostada sobre una hilera de ellas, con Shaoran encima. Cuando su pierna estuvo justo entre las mías, incitándome a separarlas y su rodilla acariciando cuanto encontrase a su paso, yo enredé los dedos en la chaqueta negra de su uniforme, enferma de pasión y necesidad.

Sus manos treparon por mis muslos, subiendo la falda. Nuestras caderas entraron en contacto cuando se agazapó completamente, e incluso subió una de mis piernas hasta la altura de su cintura, sujetándola con fuerza.

Únicamente entonces sus labios dejaron de provocar a los míos, y de nuevo me encontré con sus ojos.

—No sé cómo hacer que me creas —dijo despacio—. ¿Cuántas veces necesitas que te diga que te quiero?

Lo miré fijamente durante un tiempo indefinido, jurándome a mí misma que sería la última vez en que estaría tan cerca de él como para poder sentir el calor de su respiración, o diferenciar todas y cada una de las tonalidades que formaban aquella mirada tan intensa.

Quería confiar en él. De verdad que quería confiar en él, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

—No hay ninguna manera, Shaoran. Yo ya no puedo creerte.

_¿Estás segura de eso?_

Luchando conmigo misma más que con su propio peso, conseguí apartarme de un empujón un tanto brusco para conseguir enderezarme, y me acomodé la ropa mientras le daba la espalda.

Rápidamente quise comenzar a andar y luego correr, pero Shaoran me agarró la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas.

—Deja que te haga el amor, Sakura. —Su aura me rodeó antes que sus brazos, que me encerraron delicadamente contra su pecho. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no derretirme allí mismo, ante sus palabras, y lamenté miles de veces que él tuviera tanto poder sobre mí. ¿Había aprendido dónde y cómo golpear para que doliera más, luego de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, o era algo que le salía natural?—. Quizá sea ésa la forma correcta de demostrártelo. Cada una de las veces en las que te quito la ropa —enterró la nariz en mi cuello y una de sus manos comenzó a trepar por mi abdomen, subiéndome la camisa—, cada una de las veces en las que te acaricio —gemí cuando esa misma mano se cerró en torno a uno de mis pechos—, cada una de las veces en que te hago mía, te estoy demostrando lo mucho que te quiero. Que te necesito. —Me besó el cuello—. Que quiero cuidarte y que quiero tenerte únicamente para mí, porque nadie va a quererte, necesitarte o cuidarte tanto como yo.

—Por favor —rogué, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando—, permite que me vaya.

Él me abrazó con más fuerza.

—_No me dejes._

A mí se me quebró el corazón. Jamás lo había oído decirme…

—Me estás _matando._

No entendí muy bien de dónde había sacado yo la fuerza para confesar, aunque fuera apenas un lamento disfrazado de palabras, aquello. Pero supe que había dado justo en el clavo, porque los brazos de Shaoran dejaron de hacer presión y poco a poco me fui librando de su agarre.

_Sólo intentas escapar del dolor. ¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a él?_

Me separé de Shaoran apenas me vi capaz, en una distancia de seguridad, y entonces me llegó su murmullo:

—Es… tu decisión. Si de verdad es lo que quieres, yo…

Sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro con el puño de la camisa, y me giré a mirarlo. Descubrí que, aunque estaba de pie, se desmoronaba en sí mismo. Sus ojos…

Me obligué a detenerme.

—No es lo que quiero —aclaré—. Es lo que _necesito_. Que te alejes de mí. Que no vuelvas a buscarme más. Sólo consigues lastimarme con las cosas que dices.

Él se quedó inmóvil, pero finalmente bajó la cabeza.

—Entiendo —dijo.

—Lo siento por los dos. —La voz me salió tan resquebrajada que tuve que esperar unos segundos más para tomar aire y tragar saliva—. Nos estamos jodiendo de verdad con todo esto. Y ya no hay _nada_ que hacer.

Lo último que vi, al salir y echar una casi inexistente mirada desde el pasillo, fue a Shaoran sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra una de las sillas, y la cabeza tan gacha como antes.

Pero no volví atrás.

_**(Shaoran) **_

—Te digo que la comida que preparan aquí es buenísima, _drugo_ —insistía Yamazaki alegremente, señalándome la puerta del local.

Yo, aun bajo la gruesa cortina de lluvia, me quedé mirando sin prestar atención realmente aquella especie de bar, restaurante, cafetería, posada o lo que fuera. Varias familias y grupos de amigos se reunían en torno a las mesas para charlar con ánimo y reír a carcajadas, justo como una broma de mal gusto para el primer imbécil pasado por agua que trajera la cara más larga del mundo de visita. Quizá hasta me mereciera un premio. ¿Cuántos sujetos más infelices que yo podrían entrar ahí hoy?

—No tengo hambre —dije.

—No me importa, Shaoran. —Yamazaki tiró de mi brazo, arrastrándome como podía, y yo me dejé llevar porque no tenía ánimos ni para resistirme—. Vamos, entremos.

Al cruzar el umbral nos recibieron el aire cálido y el aroma a café, pero yo no pude hacer nada por sentirme a gusto, ni siquiera así. Lo único que conseguí fue suspirar con resignación y lamentar mi mala suerte, recordando la forma en que Yamazaki había pasado por el salón de actos sólo para encontrarme a mí hecho una piltrafa, en el suelo, después del rechazo de Sakura.

De su _último_ y _definitivo_ rechazo…

Dios, me quería morir.

Ya estábamos sentados a una de las mesas en cuanto quise darme cuenta, y Yamazaki me tendió el menú. No había mucho para elegir, salvo los distintos tipos de sándwiches, hamburguesas y demás, y yo particularmente no me sentía quien de pasar siquiera un trozo de pan por mi garganta sin tener que escupirlo o vomitarlo al segundo siguiente.

—De verdad que no tengo hambre.

Mi amigo suspiró.

—Pero…

—No, Takashi.

Como no suelo llamarlo por su nombre, él debió entender que le estaba hablando en serio, y bajó los hombros con desilusión. Incluso su sonrisa permanente acabó desapareciendo, y su expresión se volvió preocupada.

Le había costado sangre traerme hasta aquí, pero no conseguiría hacerme probar ni un solo bocado de nada. Eso seguro.

—De acuerdo —se rindió—. Pero al menos pide algo para beber.

En el mismo momento en que él ojeaba el amago de menú sobre la mesa, una chica en patines se acercó a nosotros, libreta en mano. Parecía en edad de ir todavía a los primeros cursos de instituto, y el par de coletas que alzaban el pelo castaño oscuro, junto con el vestido rosa, ayudaban mucho a crear esa imagen.

—Yo quiero una cerveza —le dijo Yamazaki, y ella se apresuró a apuntar el pedido en la diminuta libreta—. ¿Y tú qué vas a…?

—Que sean dos.

Yamazaki parpadeó.

—Shaoran, tú no sueles beber.

Yo me encogí desinteresadamente de hombros ante lo que pareció casi una acusación.

—Pero me apetece —justifiqué.

—No sé si será bueno después de lo que te pasó. Estuviste ingresado y…

—Oye —interrumpí—¿quieres que beba algo, o no? Además, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. Fue un atropello, no una enfermedad, por si no te enteraste del todo. —Volví mi atención a la chica, que nos miraba con cara de circunstancias y golpeteaba el bolígrafo contra la libreta nerviosamente—. Tráeme esa cerveza, por favor.

—Sí, sí —aceptó rápidamente—. Enseguida.

Un rizo cayó sobre su frente antes de girarse e ir hacia la barra, y yo me quedé con la imagen de aquellos ojos verdosos durante tantos pequeños fragmentos de segundo que no pude evitar suspirar.

Cada pequeño detalle…

—Parece de nuestra edad¿no?

—Yo diría que algo más joven —maticé el comentario de Yamazaki, apoyando el rostro sobre mis nudillos y el codo en la mesa, sin dejar de mirar la espalda de la desconocida conforme ella se alejaba—. Ahórrale dos o tres años de los nuestros.

—Pero es muy mona.

Supe por dónde iban sus tiros instantáneamente, así que se me hizo necesario aclarar un poco lo que se estaba cociendo en su cabeza.

—No me gusta.

—¿Y por qué te la quedaste mirando?

Yo apenas moví los ojos hacia él. El resto de mi cuerpo permaneció igual que antes.

—Porque me recordó un poco a Sakura.

Pude oír el suspiro silencioso de Yamazaki, y también la fricción de la tela húmeda cuando se cruzó de brazos.

—Vale. Creo que lo capté.

Guardamos silencio hasta que la chica regresó, y yo me ocupé de vigilar sus movimientos nerviosos mientras ella dejaba, como podía, los dos vasos altos sobre la mesa y las latas a un lado.

Cuando se fue, el único comentario que me llegó fue uno de mi amigo sobre que solía poner a la gente nerviosa si la miraba así, pero luego de que yo no contestara nos sobrevino el silencio.

Durante todos esos minutos que demoramos acabando el contenido de nuestras respectivas latas, yo permanecí con la vista clavada en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, o, cuando no, en la propia lluvia y el cielo oscuro, o todos esos transeúntes bajo los paraguas, yendo de un lado a otro como si, en vez de agua, cayera mierda del cielo.

Me imaginé que habría pasado alrededor de media hora cuando la voz de Yamazaki volvió a arrancarme de mis pensamientos, y mi pequeño sobresalto fue involuntario.

—Bueno —había empezado él, como titubeante—¿qué tal estás?

Yo dejé de recorrer una y otra vez la circunferencia del borde del vaso con el dedo índice, y, en vez de ello, me concentré en mirar a mi amigo fijamente. Su cara era alguna especie de mezcla entre no saber qué decirme y los intentos por morderse la lengua y no hablar más de la cuenta.

—¿Tú cómo me ves?

Su respuesta no tardó nada en llegar.

—Hecho un pedazo de mierda sin vida.

—Pues así —confirmé.

Yamazaki apoyó los brazos, aún cruzados, sobre la mesa. Quedó apenas más cerca de mí que antes, y me imaginé que pretendía sermonearme. O que al menos dejaría de estar tan callado y condescendiente como durante los últimos días, en los recreos o en el propio hospital.

—¿Has estado con Sakura antes?

Sin pensarlo, asentí a su pregunta.

—Me ha dejado claro por última vez que no me cree —recordé, esforzándome por ignorar el nudo en mi garganta—. Que se acabó y que no va a cambiar de opinión. Que «ya no hay _nada_ que hacer». ¿Cómo esperas que esté, después de una cosa así? Lo de ser una mierda sin vida es casi demasiado poco…

—Vamos, _drugo_ —interrumpió Yamazaki—, tampoco tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho. Conoces el dicho¿no? Hay muchos peces en el mar. —Yo le di una mirada significativa. ¿De verdad pensaba solucionar algo con eso?—. Sí, Sakura te gusta en serio, pero…

—No es que «me guste en serio» —refuté—. Tú mismo se lo dijiste a Ryuu el otro día; la amo. Creí que lo habías entendido.

Él suspiró.

—Por supuesto que lo entendí, Shaoran. Sólo intento facilitar un poco las cosas. ¿O qué es lo que esperas que te diga¿Que vayas y te suicides? No es una idea que necesites que nadie te dé, estoy seguro de que tu cabeza funciona a miles de revoluciones por segundo, pensando en cosas que pueden ser de todo salvo buenas. —Hizo una pausa incómoda, para luego agregar—: Creo que deberías intentar olvidarla.

Apenas acabó con su frase, yo solté la risotada amarga del día e incluso eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Me cubrí los ojos con una mano, mientras que la otra daba un golpe en la mesa.

¿Intentar olvidarla?

¿Intentar _olvidarla?_

Sakura era la primera chica con la que había estado, y la única que me había interesado conocer. De hecho, la única por la que he sido capaz de sentir algo más que un poco de simpatía. La única de la que me había enamorado sin remedio.

Y, la verdad, no sabía si pasaría siempre igual; si eso se debía a que era lo que se conoce comúnmente como el intenso «primer amor», o si de verdad ella era lo que en algún arranque de irónica comicidad podría realmente considerar el «amor de mi vida», pero daba lo mismo.

A fin de cuentas, los motivos o las denominaciones no iban a cambiar lo que pudiera sentir yo, y tenía más que clara una cosa: El hecho de que, por lo que fuera, tener a Sakura conmigo se había vuelto una necesidad vital para mí, tanto como respirar a diario, y que todavía no se me ocurría cómo me las iba a arreglar para soportar verla a partir de ahora, sabiendo que ya no era para mí.

Pero intentar buscar algún consuelo era algo fuera de discusión. No precisaba un pañuelo, ni otra chica, tan sólo a Sakura. Y siquiera la idea de proponerme buscar a otra persona se me hacía demasiado absurda. Si la quería _a ella_¿cómo iba a probar, a _soportar_ estar con alguien más? Aquello no me cabía en la cabeza.

—No tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo —murmuré, volviendo a enderezarme un poco, aún sonriendo sarcásticamente—, porque no tienes idea de lo que significa Sakura para mí, incluso ahora. ¿Tú sabes lo que es que alguien te influya lo suficiente como para conseguir cambiarte la vida? Y no estoy pretendiendo ser poético.

Los ojos negros de Yamazaki me sostuvieron la mirada apenas unos segundos, porque acabó bajándolos hacia la mesa.

—Me di cuenta de lo que sentías por ella durante aquella excursión que hicimos a la playa —dijo, hablando sosegadamente. Yo me quedé un tanto pasmado. ¿En qué momento de todas esas horas se había percatado de lo que a mí me pasaba?—. Nunca te había visto mirar así a nadie, además de que se te notaba feliz desde hacía bastante tiempo. Apenas entendí el verdadero motivo entonces, y me alegré mucho por ti. Ya no estabas tan serio y huraño, aunque pasabas menos tiempo con nosotros. No te comenté nada sobre que lo sabía porque me pareció que sólo iba a conseguir hacerte sentir incómodo, y algunas veces me preguntaba si ya habrías aclarado las cosas con Sakura o si tenías pensado hacerlo. Sospechaba que todo lo bueno se te iba a acabar en caso de que ella se enterara…

—Ya —interrumpí.

—Sé que no es fácil —insistió él, notando que yo intentaba escapar del tema—, pero me parece que lo mejor que puedes hacer es intentar sacártela de la cabeza de una vez. —Me mordí el interior de la mejilla. ¿Sacarme de la cabeza a la misma persona que me había enseñado a depender de alguien enfermizamente, derrumbar el muro que había conseguido levantar a fuerza de años y golpes para separarme de cuantos me rodeaban, y besar el suelo que ella pisaba?—. Si todo esto hubiera empezado de otra manera, en vez de con engaños, podríamos hacer algo. Pero Sakura es quien decide ahora… y lamentablemente ha decidido no creerte.

Exacerbado, sepulté el rostro en mis manos.

¿Saben lo que se siente estar arrepentido hasta de respirar¿Lo que es desear con fuerza casi inhumana poder volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar todas esas cosas que hiciste, o que no hiciste¿Lo que es estar dispuesto a darlo absolutamente _todo_ por una segunda oportunidad?

Ojalá yo no lo supiera tan bien.

—No aguanto más —vino mi confesión—. Jamás debí haberme dejado convencer por Eriol, o… No lo sé. —Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si eso ayudara a aclarar mis ideas—. También pienso que, de no haber sido por su idea, yo no me habría acercado nunca a Sakura, ni me habría molestado en conocerla. ¿Qué fue peor¿Tenerla, saber que era mía, y después perderla… o no haberla tenido nunca? —Volví a negar—. No, no. Lo que debería haber hecho era decírselo, en cuanto cambié. Decirle cómo había empezado todo, en vez de ocultárselo por miedo, y no dejar que se enterase de esa forma… ¡Joder, Yamazaki, iba a decírselo esa misma tarde! Sakura había aceptado que la ayudara a estudiar matemáticas y estaríamos solos en mi apartamento quizá incluso hasta el día siguiente, si se quedaba a dormir. —Los mechones de pelo pasaron tan dificultosamente por entre mis dedos que incluso me dolió—. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera estado con ella cinco minutos antes¡Si la hubiera esperado en donde me pidió, o me hubiera quedado más cerca del patio…!

¡Si tan sólo me diera una segunda oportunidad¿Tan difícil era…?

_¿Y tú cuántas segundas oportunidades diste a quien te lo pidió?_

Las palmadas que Yamazaki me dio en el hombro consiguieron refrenar mis paranoias mentales, y me detuvieron en el punto exactamente anterior a dejarme llevar por una desesperanza absoluta.

—No puedes hacer que el tiempo retroceda —me dijo cuidadosamente—, por mucho que quieras. Te entiendo, y me gustaría hacer algo, pero no está en mis manos. Lo único que puedo decirte es que dejes de martirizarte con algo que no vas a poder cambiar por mucho que lamentes, y, en vez de eso, trates de buscar una solución definitiva o simplemente dejarlo pasar y esperar a que las heridas cicatricen. —Oí que arrastraba su silla, y apenas alcé un poco la cabeza para ver que se había puesto de pie y me miraba con una débil sonrisa—. Es un poco tarde, y Chiharu me matará si no voy a devolverle su libro de geometría. Y —añadió— sabes que estamos aquí para cuando nos necesites. No hay mucho que podamos solucionar, pero…

—Lo sé. Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer nada; somos amigos. Ryuu y Kiyoshi también están preocupados. No se enteran mucho de lo que pasa, porque todavía son un poco chiquilines de más, pero respetan tu opinión e incluso me atrevería a decir que intuyen tus sentimientos también desde hace un tiempo. Sólo que no los entienden del todo. Estoy seguro de que no me equivoco si te aseguro que a ellos también puedes recurrir, si quieres hablar del tema o si necesitas ayuda.

No fui muy consciente del momento en que mi amigo se despidió de mí, incluso siguiendo distraídamente sus movimientos; su andar hacia la barra, su breve charla con la chica que antes nos había atendido y la forma en que le pidió la cuenta y pagó por los dos. Hubo un lapso de tiempo que mi cerebro no llegó a procesar, y de pronto me encontré con que él ya no andaba por los alrededores y que me había quedado de nuevo solo.

Solo, con un montón de ideas revoloteando dentro de mi cabeza.

Un rato después también yo estaba levantándome de la silla y largándome de la cafetería, siendo recibido por la lluvia que continuaba cayendo. Casi no sentí la diferencia entre el frío de estar mojado desde antes o éste nuevo, así que me metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y emprendí el rumbo hacia un destino que mi subconsciente tuvo claro mucho antes que yo mismo.

El camino se hizo breve ante la ausencia casi completa del sentido de la realidad, y relativamente pronto me vi frente a aquel enorme portal que sabía daba paso a una casa que era casi una mansión. Busqué el timbre en una de las columnas de ladrillo que había a cada lado, y esperé a que abrieran la verja. Probablemente me vieron gracias al pequeño dispositivo con cámara instalado, y nadie preguntó nada antes de dejarme entrar.

Atravesé el jardín con los pies tropezando con cuanto charco hubiera en el senderito de piedra, pero finalmente alcancé el viejo porche. Incluso el gato negro de siempre me observó con sus apáticos ojos celestes desde su puesto, sobre una mecedora que solía ocupar él siempre, aunque fuera de su dueña, la señora de la casa.

A diferencia de lo que me esperaba, no fue una de las sirvientas quien salió a mi encuentro casi apenas pisé la madera del porche, sino el propio sobrino de la mujer a la que yo había visto algo más que unos cuantos pares de veces.

Hubo una época en que aquel chico, que ahora me observaba atónito a menos de medio metro, y yo nos llevábamos muy bien. Solía venir a visitarlo siempre que podía, junto con mis otros amigos, y nos pasábamos las horas charlando sobre tonterías. Algunas veces incluso me había comentado, en lo que yo consideraba casi lapsus por su parte, lo solo que se sentía cada vez que sus tíos se iban de viaje. Y entonces yo le habría confesado que sabía lo que era el desamparo.

Sí. Hubo una época en la que fuimos verdaderos amigos.

Por los viejos tiempos, extendí lentamente uno de mis brazos hacia él, y le tendí la mano. Esperando.

—Perdonado —dije sobriamente.

Los ojos azules de Eriol me observaron durante largos segundos, seguramente sin entenderme o creérselo del todo. Y no me extrañaba; las heridas que le había hecho todavía se le notaban un poco, y me había resistido tanto y con tanto énfasis a decir esa única palabra, que era de esperarse la sorpresa. Pero no me sentía en calidad de juzgarlo o de poner en dudas su palabra cuando yo estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

Si yo rogaba una segunda oportunidad¿por qué no iba a poder hacerlo él?

Finalmente, su mano estrechó la mía, y murmuró:

—Gracias… Yo… ¿Quieres pasar?

Negando con la cabeza, me solté lentamente y dejé que mi brazo cayera a un lado de mi cuerpo mientras me daba media vuelta.

—No, mejor no. Me vuelvo a casa. —Comencé a bajar los escalones—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —respondió Eriol.

Conforme me fui alejando más y más del porche, la iluminación también se hizo cada vez más tenue, y acabé medio atolondrado en medio de una oscuridad casi absoluta. Fue cuando mis ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a ella que algo me arañó el brazo. Desconcertado, me detuve y palpé la herida, sintiendo algo de sangre tibia resbalar y mojarme los dedos al mismo tiempo que un escozor leve me sacaba un poco de mi letargo.

Mis ojos acabaron identificando aquel rosal luego de un rato, y me vi arrancando el trío de rosas rojas antes de salir por el portal de nuevo abierto. Aunque sólo fuera para poder pincharme con sus espinas en el camino y redescubrir que aún era capaz de sentir dolor.

_**(Sakura) **_

¿Cómo haces para empezar una nueva vida, desde cero, si en lo más profundo de ti sabes que eso no es lo que quieres¿Si sabes que, en realidad, lo único que estás deseando como loca es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes de que todo se tambaleara y pretendiera exigirte convertirte en otra cosa diferente? De verdad, creo que hay pocas torturas peores que ésa. Porque me hacía pensar que esa sombra no acabaría de irse jamás.

Y con razón. No podía esperar a que se fuera, si era yo quien la retenía y me aferraba a ella desesperadamente.

Es verdad; estas alturas, ya debería de haberme resignado. Pero algo en mí tiraba hacia el lado contrario, al igual que lo había hecho durante toda la tarde.

Mi cerebro se dividía en dos partes exactas, con una mitad racional y la otra, en la que mandaban mis sentimientos. La primera se pasaba horas y horas consolándome con la idea de que había hecho bien, que él era un desgraciado y que no se merecía nada de lo que yo pudiera darle. La segunda, en cambio, me gritaba que había sido una idiota por dejarlo, cuando todavía lo necesitaba tan enfermizamente como siempre, que el hecho de ser su juguete sexual no era tan malo, y que, si me esforzaba en lo que hacía y volvía sordos mis oídos, él no tendría la necesidad de buscarse a otra.

Y no sabría en cuál de las dos ubicar aquella pequeñísima, oculta y traidora vocecita que me suplicaba confiar en él otra vez.

Había estado tan segura de todo, tiempo atrás, y en un solo segundo hasta esas mismas antiguas convicciones se desmoronaron frente a mis ojos. Antes, yo sabía que Shaoran era sincero y que me quería. Pero ahora no sabía nada, e incluso negaba esa ingenua idea, porque todo apuntaba a que él era un buen actor.

¿Dónde empieza la mentira, y dónde la verdad?

Y ese germen… ese germen que me infectaba con la sospecha de que él podía ser sincero, mientras yo me sentía tan vulnerable y con tantas peligrosas ganas de creer…

Pero ¿de quién te fías, en una situación en que cada cual te cuenta tantas versiones tan diferentes de lo mismo que hasta parecen historias distintas¿De quién te fías, si sabes que alguien te mintió¿Por qué vas a permitirte confiar en que esa persona supo cambiar de opinión y que ahora, a diferencia de antes, ya no te engaña?

_Hubo un momento en que te bastaban sus miradas para entenderlo. Dinos, tú¿en dónde queda todo eso también¿Es que de repente te has olvidado de todo tan sólo para protegerte a ti misma?_

Un trueno hizo temblar los cristales de la ventana e iluminó con luz mortecina la habitación en tinieblas. Yo, que me había pasado en la misma posición, sentada sobre la cama, desde que volviera del instituto, me moví por primera vez y hasta mis ojos se esforzaron por buscar una imagen diferente a la de la puerta cerrada.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, me encontré con que estaba abriendo el cajón de la mesita a mi derecha y que sacaba la cámara digital que Tomoyo me había devuelto aquel fatídico día. Y quizá por ese mismo instinto masoquista que me dirigiera en todas esas ocasiones de visita al hospital o que me impedía huir lo suficientemente rápido de momentos que, sabía, me harían sufrir hasta límites insospechados, la encendí y comencé a repasar, una a una, las fotos almacenadas en la memoria.

La mayoría eran las fotos que Tomoyo me había sacado a mí, o las que nos habíamos sacado juntas, durante el largo viaje en la furgoneta hippie o mientras desparramábamos las toallas sobre la arena y revolvíamos el contenido de las mochilas. También estaban aquellas con Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, y unos cuantos videos repletos de risas y payasadas sin control.

No obstante, tampoco tardé demasiado en toparme con lo que inconscientemente buscaba, y en mi retina y en mi alma quedó grabada aquella única foto que había conseguido sacarle a Shaoran. Recordaba haberle prometido un montón de cosas si posaba aunque fuera un poquito, y otro extra de regalos si, además, sonreía. Tomoyo no nos había acompañado hasta aquel acantilado repleto de rocas oscuras, así que no me costó tanto convencerlo de sentarse sobre una de ellas y extender la mano en la que guardaba las caracolas que habíamos ido juntando en el camino para enseñarlas a la cámara. La brisa le agitaba el pelo, y los ojos le brillaban tanto…

_Plic, plic, plic._

¿Y no era entonces que me había jurado ser la primera persona que conseguiría hacerlo sonreír para una foto¿No había bromeado con que los favoritismos que tenía para conmigo eran un poco injustos, cuando tantas chicas darían su vida por estar en mi situación?

Sí, y, luego de que yo hubiera conseguido esa toma que me aseguraría de guardar por la eternidad, él había extendido ambos brazos hacia mí en una invitación muy clara que acepté sin dudar. Todo eso antes de acabar sentándome sobre sus rodillas y mirar el océano acurrucada entre su pecho y su cálido abrazo…

_Plic…_

¿Por qué?

Me llevé una mano a la boca, intentando retener los sollozos, y el rostro se me empapó con el agua tibia de las lágrimas. Algunas de ellas caían sobre mi regazo, con aquel sonidito al que me estaba acostumbrando mucho últimamente.

_Plic, plic, plic._ Sin parar.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando oí que la puerta se abría, y alcé la cabeza automáticamente, aunque después me lo reprochase a mí misma. No había sido demasiado conveniente, teniendo en cuenta que yo estaba llorando a moco tendido y que quien apareciera tras el umbral no era otro que mi hermano, quien por primera vez no había llamado antes de entrar.

Él me miró con algo similar al reproche en los ojos oscuros, estático en su sitio, y yo me dije a mí misma que Touya tenía que haber subido en el instante preciso gracias a ese maldito sexto sentido suyo para las apariciones.

—Déjame que lo mate —solicitó en tono fúnebre.

Como ambos sabíamos de quién estaba hablando, nadie preguntó nada. En cambio, yo negué con la cabeza muy levemente.

—No —dije—. Por favor, Touya. No soportaría que le hicieses daño. —Recordé su mirada de hoy, cuando habíamos hablado por última vez, y se me encogió el corazón—. Ya suficiente daño le he hecho yo con…

Pero no pude seguir hablando, porque el llanto me lo impidió. Oí resoplar a Touya y luego se sentó, sin invitación, a mi lado. Me abrazó, y yo me refugié en sus brazos desesperadamente, sin dejar de apretar la cámara contra mi pecho, como si no pudiera soportar la idea de desprenderme de esa foto, u olvidarla.

¿Nunca iba a dejar de desear ver su sonrisa otra vez?

—El otro día te advertí que tendríamos una charla, tú y yo —dijo mi hermano, respirando contra mi pelo—. Creo que es momento de que me expliques lo que pasó, Sakura. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que tengas que contarme.

Temblando, cerré los ojos y dejé las últimas lágrimas caer —un _plic_, dos, y tres de ellos. Aferré la cámara un poco más, y luego exhalé el aire en mis pulmones entrecortadamente mientras me preparaba para unas cuantas confesiones.

Sabía que de esto sí que no habría escape posible.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Apreté una y otra vez el estúpido botón, pero me di por vencido luego del que sería el vigésimo segundo intento, comprendiendo, finalmente, que el ascensor debía de estar averiado. Refunfuñando cosas que ni yo mismo entendía, acabé por dirigirme a las escaleras y subirlas a paso rápido, porque cuatro pisos casi a trote me parecían un buen desahogo de frustración y rabia.

No obstante, no conté con que, al llegar al pasillo del cuarto, me tendría que topar de frente con alguien que avanzaba en dirección contraria. El impacto no fue fuerte, pero hizo que me tambaleara y acabé sentado en el suelo, rodeado de un montón de papeles que no eran míos.

—Lo siento, muchacho —dijo inmediatamente una voz de hombre, hablándome desde arriba.

—No, yo lo siento —refuté—. Ha sido culpa mía; no presté atención a dónde iba y…

Yo dejé de sobarme la parte baja de la espalda y miré a mi interlocutor, un tipo de edad avanzada que se inclinaba un poco hacia delante para poder verme mejor. Estaba vestido de traje y tenía un par de carpetas en las manos, por lo que supuse que todos esos papeles serían suyos.

Pero lo más sorprendente no fue nada de eso, sino descubrir a la persona que estaba junto a él y que también parecía sorprendida.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser así de atolondrado? —oí decir a mi vecina, pero, con todo el asombro del mundo, no conseguí identificar su habitual tono despectivo. En su lugar, había ahora uno hasta… nah, no podía ser. ¿Mi vecina resultando simpática y agradable?—. ¿No te habrás hecho daño?

Desconcertado, parpadeé. Pero conseguí contestar un leve:

—No…

¿De qué iba todo esto?

—¿Lo conoces? —volvió a hablar el hombre, dirigiéndose a mi vecina.

Ella asintió.

—Es el niño que vive en el piso de abajo —explicó, con voz menos áspera de lo normal. Ahí se estaba cociendo algo muy extraño—. Se llama Shaoran. —Momento¿desde cuándo la vieja sabía mi nombre¿No era El Mocoso, El Niñato y otras variantes similares, para ella? Casi sentí miedo cuando vi que su rostro ajado se estiraba, como intentando formar algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Me ayudó el primer día que se mudó aquí. Es muy educado y amable.

Creo que abrí los ojos como platos en ese mismo momento.

Bien… ¡Ahora sí que no entiendo nada!

De no ser porque llevaba puesta la misma bata de siempre y sus piernas estaban algo arañadas, no habría reconocido jamás a mi vecina en la piel de aquella mujer escuálida, arrugada y gastada… pero sonriente. Y como con unos cuantos años menos encima, desde la última vez que la vi. ¿En dónde estaba la verdadera anciana molesta y rodeada de gatos que yo conocía?

—Encantado de conocerte.

La voz amable del sujeto me sacó un poco de mi asombro, y más aún cuando me tendió la mano. Yo la acepté torpemente y le permití ayudarme a ponerme de pie, aunque procuré no hacerlo cargar con mi peso, pensando en que podrían resquebrajársele los huesos si hacía demasiada fuerza. No obstante, antes me ocupé de juntar el papeleo regado por el piso.

—Igual… igualmente, señor —correspondí, entregándole sus pertenencias.

—Toshiro —interrumpió mi vecina, supuse que refiriéndose a su acompañante—, se nos hará tarde. No quiero que cierren la tienda, o los pobres se quedarán sin comida. Sabes que Kakyo se pone todavía más agresivo con Kogane si tiene hambre, y no quiero que la lastime.

—Es cierto. —Nuevamente, el hombre me estrechó la mano, aunque ahora a modo de saludo, mientras yo todavía me repetía que quizá me había resbalado en el pavimento, mojado como estaba, y soñaba desde entonces—. Bueno, muchacho, nos vemos otro día.

—Claro —dije yo.

Sin creérmelo, los vi dar media vuelta y bajar las mismas escaleras que yo antes había subido. Él le había pasado un brazo alrededor de la cintura, y ella no se había quejado, ni se volvió a transformar en la persona huraña que había sido siempre para mí. No, nada de eso. Ni un solo golpe llegó, y la puerta de la calle fue abierta después de un rato, así que supuse que se habrían marchado.

Yo preferí volver a lo de antes, así que avancé hasta dar con la puerta de mi apartamento y rebusqué las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, mientras recordaba que, una vez, había oído una frase de una feminista americana que decía algo así como que «una mujer sin un hombre era como un pez sin una bicicleta». Y, bueno, pensé, esa mujer obviamente no conocía a mi vecina, con su anterior yo y su sorprendente después.

Suspirando, abrí la puerta y tiré las llaves sobre la mesita a mi derecha, sintiendo que el mundo se reía de mí y de mi desgracia.

¡Hasta la vecina estaba menos sola que yo!

_**(Sakura) **_

Las manos me temblaban sobre mi regazo mientras esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Touya. No hacía más de veinte segundos que yo había acabado con mi explicación acerca de cómo empezara mi relación con Shaoran, y acerca de todo lo sucedido después. Y cuando digo «todo» me refiero a omitir apenas lo que podría significar un cinco por ciento de detalles, los más personales e incómodos, que tampoco tendría sentido comentarle a tu hermano mayor. Más que nada conociéndolo como yo lo conocía a él.

Viéndolo tan serio y sumido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos más oscuros que de costumbre y la mandíbula apretada, yo habría preferido que se soltara gritando y diciéndome el montón de cosas que seguro le pasaban por la cabeza. Porque casi era mejor que descargara algo de su furia conmigo, en vez de guardarla para _muy_ probablemente ir en busca de un buen blanco…

Continué rezando interiormente por haber hecho lo correcto. ¡No quería que fuera a matar a Shaoran!

—Así que… —habló, al fin, y, por su tono, supe que vendría el comentario que más me esperaba que hiciera— te acostaste con él.

Sintiéndome avergonzada y tonta, fui incapaz de seguir mirándolo a la cara, y mis ojos también quedaron fijos en mi regazo.

—Sí —confirmé, aunque ninguno necesitaba realmente que yo repitiera lo que ya le había dicho antes—. Un montón de veces.

Touya de nuevo guardó silencio, pero no duró tanto como esperaba.

—Sakura…

—Tengo dieciocho años —interrumpí, imaginando la sarta de reproches y su sermón sobre la virginidad y tal y cual—. Ya no soy una niña.

_Ni una monja_, debí haber añadido. Por mucho que él se empeñase en creerlo. Y probablemente también pese a lo que a mí me habría convenido, en realidad. Casi mejor habría sido no saber de hombres en toda mi vida, si el único resultado que iba a obtener, una vez tras otra, sería alguno parecido a éste o al de Yukito. Incluso «casarme con Dios» tenía mejor pinta que eso.

La voz de mi hermano me sonó cansada cuando me contestó.

—No pensaba decirte nada sobre eso. En realidad, iba a hacer un comentario sobre lo de tu «amigo imaginario», pero me parece que ya no viene al caso.

Recordando mi estúpida excusa de aquella vez, el rostro se me volvió fuego. Y Touya debió de haberlo notado, incluso cuando yo intenté esconderme tras el pelo que me caía en la cara, porque suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo sabía —rezongó.

—El caso es —repunté yo, intentando cambiar un poco el camino de la conversación— que se acabó. Así que ya no tienes que preocuparte más por lo que yo pueda hacer con Shaoran. Él es historia para mí.

Ante tamaña mentira, no tuve el valor de alzar la mirada para enfrentar a mi hermano. Sin embargo, aun rehuyéndole como lo hacía podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mí, analizando cada gesto y seguramente adivinando gran parte de mis verdaderos pensamientos.

—Si te has olvidado tanto de él como aseguras —dijo bajito—¿por qué estabas llorando cuando entré hace un rato, Sakura? Y no me vengas con cuentos sobre que se te metió una basurita en el ojo justo cuando mirabas la foto en la cámara, porque no me lo voy a creer.

Como supe que me quedaba sin el único pobre argumento a mi alcance, de repente me sentí muy frustrada. Reuní el valor necesario para mirarlo, y me esforcé por hacer como si su comentario de antes me hubiera molestado, en lugar de haberme dejado acorralada ante la verdad.

—¿Te estás burlando? —me defendí hoscamente.

Pero Touya no se inmutó.

—Sakura —insistió—, no tienes por qué hacerte la fuerte conmigo.

Bastaron unos pocos segundos de contacto visual para que yo me rindiera, y se me aflojaron los hombros al tiempo que empezaba con la otra parte de la confesión; quizá la peor de todas, porque era la que más evidenciaba mi debilidad. La misma que poquísimas veces me había atrevido a hacerme incluso en mi fuero interno.

—Me muero de ganas de creerle a Shaoran —revelé—. De hecho, tengo que luchar mucho conmigo misma para no hacerlo, porque con tres palabras que me diga ya me tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. —Agaché la cabeza y empecé a juguetear con mis dedos nerviosamente—. Hoy mismo estuve a un paso de olvidarme de todas mis convicciones y simplemente dejarme llevar, porque es lo que quiero. —Me mordí la boca—. Pero es que¿por qué tiene que hacerme sentir tan mal? No puedo estar cerca de él sin que la culpabilidad acabe destrozándome. Veo sus ojos y… y casi me convenzo por completo de que en verdad le duele lo que está pasando. Oh, Touya, si tú hubieras estado allí y lo hubieras oído suplicar… suplicarme. Suplicarme que no lo dejara. —Noté el sabor a sangre en mi boca, pero no detuve la presión, porque era lo único que me separaba del llanto. Echar un puñado de sal en las heridas abiertas por milésima vez era justamente lo mismo que yo estaba haciendo ahora—. Si él no estuviera siempre tan solo y cabizbajo… Si al menos se hubiera buscado a alguna otra chica, o me permitiera olvidarlo y no tener más dudas sobre si es sincero o se lo está inventando todo…

Me detuve cuando sentí la pesada mano de Touya posarse sobre mi cabeza, y recordé que aquél era un gesto que no tenía para conmigo desde hacía muchos años. Solía darme palmaditas siempre que me veía triste por no saber freír las croquetas, o dejarla tan quieta como ahora cuando yo me enfermaba y él se quedaba horas sentado al borde de la cama, vigilándome.

—No puedes seguir así, monstruo —dijo—. A mí me has perdonado algo peor. ¿Te parece que es tan… imposible reconsiderarlo y darle otra oportunidad al mocoso ése?

Si lo de antes me había sorprendido, sus últimas palabras hicieron que me quedara casi completamente petrificada y con la boca abierta en un intento de decir algo, sin querer decir nada.

Estupefacta, conseguí girar el rostro de nuevo hacia él, y me encontré con su rictus serio y paciente, con aquel deje de preocupación haciendo sombra en sus ojos castaños.

—¿Qu… qué dices? —tartamudeé.

¡Y es que Touya defendiendo a Shaoran era algo que ni en sueños habría esperado ver!

Él soltó un bufido y rompió el contacto visual, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sakura, sé objetiva —casi gruñó—. ¿Tú te crees que él se pasearía por ahí como un fantasma porque no lo perdonas, o te andaría suplicando que no lo dejaras, sólo por poder seguir acostándose contigo¿O te crees que no se habría buscado ya a otra para reemplazarte? No le importarían tanto tus rechazos si únicamente te quisiera para eso. —Hizo una pausa, y yo continué asombrándome más y más—. Además, me daban ganas de partirle la cara cada vez que se te quedaba mirando como un tonto, porque se le notaba que le gustas. De hecho, ni con amenazas se alejó, e ignoró cada una de las cosas que le dije, ese criajo. —Me miró de reojo—. En especial un punto.

Por varios segundos, a mí me faltó el aire. No podía tener los ojos más abiertos, la mente trabajando más aprisa o los latidos del corazón más acelerados.

De repente, era como si una puerta se hubiera abierto ante mí.

Porque, créanme, una cosa es que esos mismos pensamientos te revoloteen en la mente una y otra vez, aun cuando te esfuerzas en ocultarlos por puro miedo, y otra es que alguien ajeno, y, sobre todo _muy_ inmune a los encantos de Shaoran, te dice exactamente lo mismo que acrecienta tus dudas a la hora de diferenciar las verdades de las farsas.

¿Todas esas cosas no eran simples esperanzas que yo tenía porque eran lo que quería ver?

¿Mis ideas sobre que él no me estuviera mintiendo no eran sólo cosa mía?

¿Existía la remota posibilidad de que…?

Un mareo fortísimo me hizo cerrar los ojos y ver manchitas de luz blanca en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Jo… der. ¡Mierda!

—¿Entonces era cierto? —titubeé, sudando frío—. ¿Shaoran estaba siendo sincero cuando decía que me quería y que todo eso de la apuesta no tenía importancia para él? —Tomé aire, aguantando las náuseas—. ¿No me estaba _usando?_

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo están las cosas —farfulló mi hermano—, yo diría que no. —Yo no pude evitar volverme loca de felicidad y mirarlo con una sonrisa radiante, a punto de lanzarme sobre él para abrazarlo y gritarle que le debía lo mismo que la vida. Viendo eso, él frunció el ceño y añadió, con tono enfadado—: Aunque todavía le debo una buena paliza por no haberme hecho caso, y por sus intenciones del principio. ¿Quién se cree que es para haberte puesto las manos encima, ese…?

Sin poder aguantarlo más, me lancé en un salto sobre él, y casi lo ahorco cuando le pasé los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—¡Oh, Touya, Touya, muchísimas gracias! —chillé, casi en su oído, ignorando sus protestas cuando intentó apartarme y desparramando un montón de besos sonoros en la mejilla que me quedaba más cerca—. ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

—¡Quítate de encima, enana¡No me impedirás que lo mate, por muy cariñosa que te pongas!

Separándome un poco de él, me encargué de hacer unos pucheros bastante convincentes y lo miré con reproche.

—No tienes que hacerle nada; ya le diste una paliza por anticipado cuando me encontraste en su apartamento¿o no te acuerdas? —Pestañeé adrede, y mi hermano se puso en pose todavía más defensiva—. Además, me obligarías a estar en el hospital todavía más días, si lo llegas a lastimar, y sabes que odio los hospitales… Por favor, Touya… Shaoran ya lo pasó muy mal con todo esto, estoy segura.

Él masculló una retahíla de cosas que no entendí.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, pero, como me retuvo cuando quise volver a abrazarlo, tuve que conformarme con palabras.

—¡Gracias, Touya, gracias!

Hice una pequeña reverencia, y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya está bien —se quejó, algo rojo de más—. No me molestes, que todavía puedo cambiar de opinión.

Asentí con la cabeza, eufórica.

—¡Sí! No te molestaré más. Aunque —añadí— no sabía que Shaoran te cayera bien.

Como si le hubiera soltado el peor insulto del mundo, mi hermano me dirigió una mirada que bien podría haberme chamuscado en mi sitio.

—¡Por supuesto que no me cae bien! —casi gritó. Yo sonreí nerviosamente—. El problema aquí es que a ti si te agrada ese sujeto (si bien no acabo de entenderlo). Y, sobre todo después de cómo te tomaste tú todo el asunto de Yukito, también quiero hacer algo por ti. —Touya debió notar que estaba diciendo algo demasiado tierno, porque, antes de que yo ignorase cualquier protesta que pudiera soltarme y lo abrazara otra vez, añadió—: Además, no es que a mí me guste verte esa cara de monstruo amargado todos los días, cada vez que vengo del trabajo. ¡Te pones todavía más horrible que de costumbre!

Yo miré con renovado enfado su sonrisita burlona. ¡Ya tenía que salir con algún comentario de ésos!

—¡Yo no soy un monstruo, ni soy horrible! —me quejé.

Pero él no parecía escucharme, porque continuó:

—Y, sí, supongo que tener que volver a soportar a un monstruo como tú debe ser suficiente castigo para el mocoso.

Enfurecida, le di una patada en el tobillo, y él se retorció de dolor.

—¡Que no le digas «mocoso»!

_**(Shaoran) **_

Mis dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa, una y otra vez, mientras observaba en la distancia mi maltratado florero del salón. Parecía tan triste y estúpido como yo, allá solo, con sólo tres rosas rojas clavándole espinas por todo su interior, y también medio resquebrajado por fuera desde que se había caído al suelo aquella vez. No muy resquebrajado, de acuerdo, pero sí lo suficiente como para haber tenido que sellar una grieta para que el agua no se escurriera por allí.

Suspiré.

Fuera, el enorme ventanal me confesaba que continuaba lloviendo de la misma forma deprimente que durante todos estos días.

Suspiré otra vez.

La expresión de «tirar la toalla», según creí siempre, no había sido hecha para mí. En serio, ya lo habrán supuesto, soy tan persistente que puedo resultar hasta pesado. Soy ese tipo de personas que no se rinden ni cuando están encerrados desde cuatro ángulos diferentes, y se dan de topetones contra la pared hasta que ésta se caiga. O al menos confiando en que algún día caerá y que ellos vivirán para verlo.

Aun así, lo he estado pensando mucho, y no encuentro una solución aparte de la retirada. Y puedo seguir dándole vueltas al tema todas las veces que quiera, pero mi parte sensata me ha alertado lo suficiente de que no por ello voy a conseguir cambiar la realidad.

Y, sí, es una realidad triste y jodida, una realidad gris y asquerosa y patética. Pero es la realidad que me tocará vivir, me guste o no, porque ya no hay remedio.

Yamazaki tenía razón. ¿Qué podía hacer yo, si ella había decidido no creerme?

Pues eso; nada.

Volví a suspirar, preguntándome cuántos suspiros llevaría en mi haber. Y luego dejé mi mente divagar otro rato sobre cómo soportaría los días de ahora en adelante. Desde luego, me iba a doler mucho. Pero mucho, mucho, sentirme tan inútil y tan hijo de puta como ahora, porque sabía que me sobraban los motivos para pensar de mí ambas cosas. Pero eso no era algo que tampoco pudiera evitar.

Mis ojos se deslizaron sobre la mesa, e incluso imaginar el frío del metal de las tijeras, que había abandonado sobre ella luego de usarlas para arreglar el jarrón, hizo que me subiera por la espalda un escalofrío terrible.

No había nada que hacer para arreglar las cosas… _¿o sí?_

De pronto, el brillo plateado se volvió atrayente, y me vi acercando la mano, tanteando sobre la madera hasta dar con aquellas hojas afiladas. Y se me ocurrió que pasar por la piel un filo tan ardientemente congelado tenía que doler horrores.

Las miré sin observarlas realmente, repitiendo las dudas y las ideas dentro de mi cabeza pero sin reparar en su contenido. Supongo que fue por eso mismo que cerré la mano sobre ellas, y el mismo brazo que había extendido ahora comenzó a plegarse, arrastrando hacia mí aquella carga tan preciada.

A veces, bajo mucha presión, uno se hace preguntas. Preguntas raras o tontas, pero interesantes.

¿El dolor físico podría eclipsar el otro dolor?, era la mía. Y la respuesta automática: Quizá sí, si era uno muy fuerte.

_«__¡Ojalá desaparecieses de mi vista!__»_

_«__Me estás _matando_…__»_

_«__Sólo consigues hacerme daño…__»_

O, lo que era mejor: si había algo más que dolor muy fuerte, y conseguía pagar mi culpa de alguna forma… Si conseguía dejar de ser como esas espinas enterrándose en la piel de ella…

¿No merecería la pena un «cambio»?

_**(Sakura) **_

La lluvia continuaba cayendo con tanta fuerza que parecía incluso que el cielo se cayera a pedazos. Pero yo corría bajo ella, sin importarme ni un poquito estar mojada de pies a cabeza, o que mis pies pudieran resbalar sobre un suelo tan enlodado e inestable. De hecho, en mi cabeza sólo había sitio para una sola idea. La misma bendita y hermosa idea frustrante que ocupaba mi cabeza, día y noche, desde que algo o alguien había entrecruzado nuestros caminos. Mi idea más preciada, la única verdadera:

_Shaoran Li._

Por Dios. ¿Cuánto de mí misma se resumía en ese nombre?

El corazón me galopaba dentro del pecho a la misma velocidad de mis pasos, y estaba segura de haber dejado de llorar. No podía esperar a alcanzar mi destino. ¡Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas!

Sólo esperaba que él supiera ver mi verdad en todo esto. Que me creyera cuando yo le asegurase que no volvería a dudar, y que dejara de estar tan enfadado y dolido conmigo como sabía que lo estaba, por no haber confiado en él y dejado cegarme, aun con todos esos precedentes que me aseguraban que Shaoran no podía haberme seguido mintiendo y haberse portado conmigo como lo hacía, al mismo tiempo. Era consciente de haberlo lastimado una barbaridad al considerarlo incluso una bestia sin sentimientos y capaz de hacer las peores cosas, cuando se había entregado a mí tanto como podía. Cuando se había vuelto tan transparente para que yo pudiera verlo, como nunca había hecho con nadie…

Que él también supiera entender por qué yo tenía tanto miedo a confiar. Ésa era mi plegaria en el camino.

—Por favor —susurré a la lluvia—. Tengo que llegar a tiempo.

_**(Shaoran) **_

Un sonido que no reconocí me hizo brincar en mi sitio, y tuve que adaptarme poco a poco a la realidad antes de identificar el molesto timbre del teléfono, resonando en toda la habitación. Sin aterrizar todavía por completo, me alejé de la mesa y avancé hasta el recibidor, en donde levanté el auricular y una conocida voz cálida devoró el aturdimiento.

—¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Xiaolang!!!

Bueno, corrijo: Al menos _parte_ del aturdimiento.

Evitando la pregunta sobre si era de verdad mi cumpleaños hoy y yo no me había ni enterado, preferí saludar:

—Hola, Meiling.

No pude evitar sonreír levemente, agradeciendo por primera vez en mi vida aquel sentido de la interrupción que mi prima tenía. Podría decirse que acababa de salvarme el pellejo. Porque no sé en qué mierda piensas cuando tu mente está perdida a kilómetros de ti, cargas una depresión tan importante que poco te falta para no saber cómo te llamas, tienes un par de tijeras a mano y, simplemente, _no sabes pensar_.

—¡Hola, Xiaolang! —se alegró ella, y no me costó imaginar su cara al otro lado de la línea: La sonrisa enorme y los ojos rojizos tintineándole, como siempre que estaba con ese buen humor que parecía impulsarla a gritar más de lo acostumbrado—. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

—Eso creo.

—Pues claro que sí. ¿Qué tal estás?

Yo cerré los ojos, acallando el suspiro que quiso escapar de mi garganta. Qué pregunta tan simple, y tan enrevesada a la vez. ¿Por qué la gente tiene que decir las cosas menos adecuadas en los momentos menos adecuados¿Por qué no pueden simplemente preguntar acerca del tiempo?

—Bien —mentí, intentando sonar natural.

—Eso es genial. —Meiling no pareció notar el tono fingido, así que los hombros se me destensaron un poco con el alivio—. ¿Vas a salir por ahí hoy, a celebrar?

—Puede —me escabullí—. Todavía no estoy muy seguro. Llueve tanto que hasta da miedo pisar una calle.

_Sobre todo si hay un montón de coches dispuestos a atropellarte_, debí haber añadido.

—¿En serio? —pareció sorprenderse ella—. ¡Y mira que estamos en pleno verano! Aquí no llueve. —Se rió—. ¿No será que la nube de tormenta está sólo sobre tu cabeza, Xiaolang? Con ese humor que tienes, no me extrañaría.

A mí tampoco. Pero no precisamente por el humor.

Carraspeé.

—Da igual.

—En fin. —Meiling exhaló una bocanada de aire tan cerca del tubo del teléfono que me dejó un poco sordo—. Oye, también llamaba para preguntarte una cosa —añadió—. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que hablé con tu madre al volver, y tengo entendido que te invitó a venir aquí. ¿Es cierto¿Vendrás a visitarnos?

Su tono parecía el que usaba de pequeña, cuando me arrastraba de la mano por todos los rincones de la casa, hasta que yo conseguía escapar con alguna excusa o librándome gracias a las peleas. Así que me invadió la nostalgia.

—Sí —aseguré—. En vacaciones, si no es que antes…

_Antes…_

—Y —continuó insistiendo—¿te va a acompañar Sakura? Sabes que aquella invitación de tía Ielan también va extendida a ella¿no¡Con las ganas que tengo de verla!

Bajando la cabeza, tuve que obligarme a la resignación una vez más.

—No creo que pueda —dije.

Meiling guardó silencio durante un tiempo demasiado largo, y a mí se me ocurrió que mi respuesta había salido demasiado cortante como para no resultar sospechosa. Cosa de la que no me quedó ninguna duda cuando oí su titubeante añadido.

—Oye… ¿de verdad que va todo bien?

—Claro que sí —volví a intentar, esta vez más convincentemente. Incluso la sonrisa pintada en el espejo parecía casi tan creíble como las ojeras bajo mis ojos y aquella palidez enfermiza—. Bueno, nos vemos dentro de algunos meses¿sí? Avísame si pasa algo, y vigila a mi madre por mí mientras no estoy. ¡Que no se te olvide!

Ella bufó.

—Y tú, procura llamar más seguido.

—De acuerdo. Adiós, Meiling.

—Adiós.

Tardé unos cuantos minutos más en colgar el teléfono, aún cuando oía la línea muerta al otro lado. Luego de eso, el espectro reflejado en el cristal distrajo mi atención otro rato, y no fue hasta después de haberme recordado que no tenía remedio que avancé lentamente hacia el salón. Rebusqué en uno de los revueltos cajones del mueble con la vajilla y los libros, y por fin encontré el triste resto de alguna diversión pretérita.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, volví a sentarme en el mismo sitio de antes, coloqué los pies sobre la mesa y me hamaqué en la silla mientras hacía sonar un réquiem con la pequeña corneta recién hallada y me deseaba a mi mismo un: «Feliz cumpleaños, zoquete».

Segundos después me fui demasiado hacia atrás, y finalmente acabé impactando contra la moqueta en lo que me pareció una de tantas bromas de mal gusto sufridas durante mis últimos tiempos.

Oh, sí. Realmente una escena patética.

Pero qué se le va a hacer. Al fin y al cabo, siempre que no ocurriera el milagro de Navidad en pleno verano y me encontrara con que Sakura llamaba a mi puerta y me decía que me perdonaba todo, cualquier cosa resultaría patética. Porque ése sería el único remedio posible.

Riendo mi humor negro, suspiré por enésima vez.

Había que ser muy idiota como para guardar, todavía, semejante esperanza.

_**(Sakura) **_

No me molesté siquiera en acercarme al ascensor, y pronto mis piernas estuvieron casi volando por encima de todos esos escalones que precedían la cuarta planta. El sonido de mis zapatos mojados al pisar me llenaba la cabeza entre tanto silencio, y lo agradecí, porque era otra de las señales que me indicaban estar tan cerca de la meta. Eso, como el rellano, como las paredes con el revestimiento de madera, el enorme espejo, las macetas en las esquinas y la luz parpadeante del tercero. Por último, el número cuatro en el pequeño cartel.

Y _aquella_ puerta.

Conocía aquella puerta. Había cruzado su umbral un centenar de veces; la primera tan empapada por la lluvia como ahora, aunque definitivamente demasiado triste como para haber reparado en ella demasiado. Tras esa misma puerta había llorado todo mi dolor una vez, y había empezado a reconstruirme. También tras ella me habían dado el primer beso de amor real, y ni hablar de todo lo que pasó después. Tras ella se podría resumir toda una etapa de mi vida; en el mismo sitio en donde me esperaba el destino que había elegido luego de renunciar a otro diferente. A otro que simplemente no era tan para mí como éste.

Sosteniendo mi alma en mis puños apretados con fuerza, esperé a que alguien atendiera a mi desesperados tres timbrazos.

Y los segundos parecieron transcurrir con inexorable eternidad entonces, pero acabé viéndome recompensada en cuanto el sonido del picaporte girando disparó los latidos en mi pecho hasta lo más alto del cielo, y el nudo en la garganta me dejó muda apenas apareció ante mí lo que era el mismísimo rostro de la tristeza y el asombro en un único ente.

_¡Shaoran Li!_

—Sakura —casi se atragantó, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Yo continué chorreando agua fría y jadeando de cansancio mientras también lo miraba—. ¿Qué… se supone que haces aquí?

—Es que… es que yo…

Frustrada, supe que el nudo me había permitido tartamudear aquello, pero no estaba demasiado segura de si la enorme madeja en la que se convirtiera mi cerebro cooperaría también. Mis emociones eran demasiado fuertes como para poder hablar con sentido, aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Así que alcé una mano hasta que el calor de su mejilla se traspasó a mi piel, y dibujé una sonrisa rota.

Shaoran seguía congelado en su sitio.

Bien¿qué esperaban que hiciera el pobre? Después de todo, él no podía saber cuánto lo había echado de menos.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en aquel contacto. Podía sentir la corriente eléctrica viajando desde la punta de mis dedos hacia el resto de mi cuerpo, llenándome de recuerdos que no iba a poder enterrar jamás.

_Oh, Dios. No vuelvas a separarme de él._

—¿Por qué? —le oí insistir, y me obligué a olvidar un poco mi egoísmo.

Esperaba que me permitiera seguir recordando lo que era tenerle cerca durante mucho tiempo después.

—Quizá he tardado demasiado —murmuré, apartando lentamente la mano—, pero te creo. —Extendí los brazos hacia él, en una clara súplica de bienvenida, y esperé otro poco. El hilo del que pendía mi corazón parecía balancearse de un lado a otro, en el punto exacto entre la resistencia y el último tirón que lo desgarraría—. Vuelve conmigo, Shaoran.

Un segundo, dos segundos.

Tres, cuatro.

Cinco.

¿Seis?

Hasta nueve.

Como él continuó sin hacer nada, me atreví a abrir los ojos y alzar la cabeza.

Y por fin nuestras almas se encontraron, con una mirada.

**X X X**

_De un tirón, haces que Sakura traspase el umbral, y cierras la puerta tras ella. Sus ojos verdes brillan con tanta intensidad que simplemente tienes que enterrar la nariz contra su pelo, escondiéndote o inundándote de su esencia._

_De repente, sabes que no necesitas más palabras._

_Y que nunca, __**nunca**__, vas a permitirle escapar otra vez._

Te ves envuelta en su abrazo asfixiante antes de poder siquiera seguir explicándole nada, y la fuerza con la que te retiene acalla todos tus intentos. Casi literalmente, te desarmas entre aquellos brazos.

Quiero estar así, contigo. Siempre.

_Comienzas a andar hacia atrás, arrastrándola contigo. Y supones que os dirigís hacia el salón, pero tampoco te importa. Lo único verdaderamente importante está justo apretado contra ti._

_Cedes a la tentación, y osas mirarla de nuevo._

_Y es entonces cuando no puedes evitarlo más._

Los ojos de Shaoran fulguran en oro y ocres un momento, y luego te devasta aquel escalofrío demencial, cuando sientes su boca robándote todo el aire.

Le respondes como puedes, torpemente, mientras él retrocede y tú avanzas. Así vais atravesando la habitación.

Y sus manos deshaciéndose de cada prenda. Lo recuerdas.

Imparable. Impredecible. Justo como tiene que ser. Es eso lo que piensas.

_Te voy a amar como nadie ha llegado a hacerlo nunca. Ni siquiera yo, hasta ahora._

_Esta noche._

Esa camisa tuya me molesta, Shaoran. Tendré que quitártela.

Toda tu ropa me molesta.

_¿Cuándo hicimos que el florero se cayera?_

_Ahora las rosas rojas están regadas por el suelo. Cuidado, Sakura, con el…_

Tonto¿es que te acaso importa?

No me toques ahí, que me haces cosquillas.

¡Que no me hagas cosquillas te he dicho!

_Lo sabes¿no?, que te adoro._

Como hiciste tantas veces, llenas de besos toda su piel, con su calor inundándote los labios y sin dejar de suspirar cada vez que él te acaricia la espalda. Y de repente quieres besar su hombro, pero lo que ves allí te deja pasmada.

Shaoran, dices, con los ojos llenándosete de lágrimas.

_Tú, que no entiendes, dejas de devorar su cuello y te separas un poco, porque la sientes temblar y te das cuenta de que está llorando. Te preocupas del mismo modo inevitable de siempre, apoyas las manos en sus delicados hombros y haces la pregunta del millón._

_¿Qué ocurre?_

_Y ella continúa con esa mirada tan repleta de cosas que te mueres por descifrar._

No puedo creerlo, vuelves a sollozar. En realidad, detestas ponerte tan emotiva y pesada con las lagrimitas, porque sabes que estás inquietándolo, pero también sabes que tienes un motivo.

Oh, por Dios. Shaoran¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Te has tatuado mi nombre.

_Tú dejas escapar ese jodido suspiro, sintiendo que vuelves un poco a la vida. Se te habían subido hasta la garganta¿eh? Creíste que de pronto se había arrepentido, o algo así. Pero está llorando porque acaba de descubrir el tatuaje._

_Y, claro¿cómo no? Si está mirando tu hombro. Siempre tardas tanto en darte cuenta de las cosas obvias._

_¿Por eso lloras?, inquieres, casi como un regaño._

_¿O es un regaño en toda ley?_

_Ah, sí. Es que no soportas verla llorar._

Desesperada porque él entienda, te lanzas a sus brazos otra vez y conduces una de sus manos hasta tu cadera. Das un tirón a la gasa, un tirón que te duele un poco, pero no te dejas amainar.

¡Mira!, le ordenas.

Ya no entiendes del todo cómo en tan poco tiempo pudiste haberte vuelto tan ciega.

_Obedeces, aunque sea para que se tranquilice. Pero también recibes un impacto igual de fuerte cuando te encuentras con la tinta negra destacando en la piel de ella, justo con una forma que conoces perfectamente._

_Sí. Es tu nombre._

_Sakura… sólo consigues decir. Tienes la voz demasiado ronca._

¡Perdóname!, casi gritas, aferrándote a él como si de ello dependiera tu vida. Y quizá sea cierto. ¡Perdóname por no haberte creído antes, pero tenía muchísimo miedo! Pero ahora… ahora, yo, te juro que nunca más… Oh, Shaoran, nunca más…

_Sabes lo que quiere decirte, así que la acallas con un beso suave. Y es tu turno de disculparte._

_Perdóname por haberte mentido así al principio, ruegas. Y por no haberte dicho nada después. Yo también me moría de miedo._

Su lengua busca la tuya con toda el hambre retenida hasta entonces, y la fuerza de su cuerpo os hace rodar por el suelo, un tramo. Pero después se incorpora y te levanta un poco a ti también.

Anda, el cristal de la ventana está frío. Tu espalda se congela unos instantes.

Pero no importa.

_Con una sonrisa inevitable, tanteas todo su cuerpo, oyendo sus suspiros entrecortados cuando trazas cada contorno, reexplorando sus caminos. Es curioso ver cómo te los has sabido de memoria desde siempre._

_Pero entonces das con su mano._

_Y, no, no puedes luchar contra eso, ni quieres. Así que entrelazas sus dedos con los tuyos y empujas un poco, hasta que su mano queda apoyada en el cristal de la ventana._

_Sabes que está de vuelta._

Te quiero tanto.

_Ssssh._

Y lo sientes, dentro de ti, después de lo que te pareció demasiado tiempo para ser soportado. Entonces descubres que su forma de enroscar tus piernas alrededor de él, prácticamente sentada en sus muslos, es la misma que recuerdas.

Sonríes al tiempo que lo besas con desenfreno.

Nada bueno ha cambiado. Porque es lo auténtico.

_Estás desnudo y el agua del jarrón que se desparramó por la moqueta te empapa las rodillas, pero no tienes frío. Ella te abraza¿cómo vas a tenerlo? Es tan cálida._

_Te escapas de su beso al primer descuido, para poder jugar. Pero en cuanto empiezas a lamerle el cuello oyes su protesta._

_Shaoran, gime. ¡No hagas eso!_

_Y tú te ríes entre dientes antes de volver a lo de antes._

_Y te encanta. Porque te encanta fastidiarla. Y, sobre todo, te encanta que ella siga siendo como siempre. Incluso a pesar de todo._

_Y tienes la certeza de que, de pronto, estás en casa._

Es agua golpea los cristales, y las manos de ambos, también. Una vez, tras otra. Con cada lento y desquiciante envite.

Es una tempestad, fuera. Y crees que vosotros sois la otra tempestad.

Y la música.

_¿Otra vez la estúpida radio?_

Te ríes. Shaoran gruñe.

¿Es que tú no te lo esperabas?

_You and me  
Meant to be  
Immutable  
Impossible  
It's destiny  
Pure lunacy  
Incalculable  
Insufferable  
But for the last time  
You're everything that I want and ask for  
You're all that I'd dreamed  
Who wouldn't be the one you love  
Who wouldn't stand inside your love  
Protected and the lover of  
A pure soul and beautiful_

_You  
Don't understand  
Don't feel me now  
I will breathe  
For the both of us  
Travel the world  
Traverse the skies  
Your home is here  
Within my heart  
And for the first time  
I feel as though I am reborn  
In my mind  
Recast as child and mystic sage  
Who wouldn't be the one you love  
Who wouldn't stand inside your love  
And for the first time  
I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for  
Your every move and waking sound  
In my time  
I'll wrap my wire around your heart and your mind  
You're mine forever now  
Who wouldn't be the one you love and live for  
Who wouldn't stand inside your love and die for  
Who wouldn't be the one you love_

**

* * *

Notas de Choco-chan:** La verdad, creo que estoy viviendo un _deja vù_ ahora mismo. No sólo por haber terminado otro fic, sino por no tener ni pajolera idea de qué decir al respecto. Esto es; hay tantas cosas de las que podría hablar, que estoy bloqueada. Aunque de todas formas intentaré ser coherente y cohesiva e ir poco a poco, a ver si sale algo. 

Empezar por el principio del capítulo es lo mismo que empezar por su final, porque tendría que mencionar algo sobre la canción. Como quizá hayan supuesto (vamos, vamos, hay que practicar ese inglés), se corresponden. El título del tema es originalmente "Stand inside your love", que significa justamente algo así como "quedarme dentro de tu amor". Es una de mis canciones favoritas de los Smashing Pumpkins, y en cuanto la vi me dije que tendría que ser la que cerrase la historia, porque la letra le viene muy bien y porque simplemente siento que debe ser así.

Pasando un poco más al tema de la trama en sí…, veamos, yo espero que hayan quedado conformes. Al menos ese 99,9 que esperaba final feliz. Si de verdad necesito desmenuzar el capítulo, me gustaría empezar por Eriol, pero sólo para hacer el inciso de algo que ya había advertido antes: la imagen que se nos transmite del personaje es demasiado subjetiva, si prestan atención a lo que hace en vez de a lo que los protagonistas puedan interpretar, entonces quizá no noten tanto cambio en él. Al menos, yo no lo veo como el malo de la película xD. Y ya que habló con Sakura, me pareció justo que también lo hiciera con Tomoyo. Pero aclaro, y recuerdo por enésima vez que a mí la pareja que hacen ellos dos me trae sin cuidado, así que ya ven. Si los dejé juntos fue más que nada por eso de que no quería dejar que las cosas fueran lo que parecían.

Después, está el tema de Sakura y Shaoran. Bueno, yo me imagino que todas (o todos) aquellas (os) que en su momento odiaron a Touya por habérselo montado con el ex novio de su hermanita, ahora le tendrán un poco más de consideración. ¿Touya del lado de Shaoran? En serio, pagaría por ver eso. Pero todo sea por su querido monstruo.

Otra cosa es el final, y me refiero a la última parte, en donde irían conjuntos los dos puntos de vista de los protagonistas (mezclando pensamientos con narración y con diálogo, sin separarlos). La letra cursiva pertenece a Shaoran, así que la otra es de Sakura, obviamente. Me pareció un recurso bastante adecuado para dar a entender una auténtica "unión" final, y tengo que aclarar que estoy enamorada de esa parte. Aunque no creo que esté del todo bien que lo diga yo xD.

De corazón, de verdad espero que les haya gustado el fic. Y sino me consolaré sabiendo que hice lo que pude (?).

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que, durante el transcurso de la historia, me dejaron sus comentarios. Y esto ya lo dije muchas veces, pero por si alguien no se enteró del todo, mejor reiterarlo: los reviews me dieron muchísimos ánimos e ideas nuevas, y, sobre todo, me alegraron en un montón de momentos. De verdad, infinitas gracias a ustedes por haberse tomado parte de su tiempo para animarme tanto y para darme a conocer todas esas teorías e inquietudes¡me encanta leerlos! También, muchas gracias por haberme permitido sobrepasar los mil reviews. A mí no me quita el sueño superar records de comentarios, aunque como a cualquier autor me encanta recibir la mayor cantidad posible, pero aprecio mucho el detalle que varios tuvieron al aportar su granito de arena para ayudarme a llegar a tales cifras. De verdad, es todo un regalo.

Algunos me preguntaron si haré un epílogo para el fic, y la verdad es que no lo sé. A mí no me molestaría _para nada_ escribir uno, conociéndome y sabiendo que voy a andar llorando por los rincones por haber terminado la historia, pero no sé si se me ocurrirá alguna idea. Me gusta este final, así que supongo que, si le pusiera epílogo, sería algo así como uno no-oficial o un _sidestory_. En cualquier caso, ya saben que recibiré sus ideas con muchísimo gusto y con agradecimiento. Obviamente, las tomaré en cuenta como ya les dije que hago. ¿Qué dicen, me ayudan? Haré lo posible por exprimirme el cerebro y ver si sale algo bueno y digno de leerse.

Con respecto a si subiré o no más historias, yo estoy segura de que sí, vamos. Tengo varias ideas en mente, algunas empezadas y otras no, pero todavía no di lo que yo consideraría el pie para empezar a publicar cualquiera de ellas (salvo un _one shot_ que después subiré para el sector de TRC). Y quién sabe, a lo mejor con algo de suerte sigan teniendo dosis chocolatosa semanal en cuanto me inspire xD.

Eso sí, vigilen el blog. Probablemente ahí hablaré de lo que tengo pensado hacer con mi vida, además de, claro, los dibujos. Créanme que tengo varios lemons sin publicar, jejeje. Y uno especial por este último capítulo, claro.

En fin, mejor me despido ya, que estas notas casi parecen una nueva entrega. Aunque, claro, antes tendré que pedirles lo de siempre, esta vez como un favor más especial todavía: **¡dejen reviews, por favor! **Ya saben, cuanto más largos, jugosos y joroschós, más contenta se queda Choco (creo que eso sonó pervertidamente mal).

Besos con menta (por variar).

PD: Para aquellos que quieran mi msn, sólo vayan a mi profile y agréguenme. Lo digo para que no tengan que andar pidiendo permiso; no muerdo a nadie ni tengo ningún problema con conocerlos, sino todo lo contrario. Así que, almas de cántaro (?), la decisión es puramente de ustedes.


End file.
